Mahou Sensei Anya
by Sereg5
Summary: If Anya was assigned to be the teacher in Japan and Negi, the fortune teller in London, how would their lives and those of class A have been different?
1. Burn the Witch!

_A/N: 1. I apologize to those of you waiting for me to update Great Minds Think Alike. I will get to it, but the last few months of 2010 were quite hectic for me and my copy of Half-Blood Prince is Missing, so I need to wait for my Library to finish repairing their copy so that I can check some specifics. (It's already due, so hopefully not too long)._

_2. This story is based on a scene from More than Fifty Four Negi and Chisame Threesomes by Over Master, which despite its title and M rating, is not explicit and is an excellent collection of short scenes. There was some discussion over at TVTropes after he wrote it about the implications of such an idea and eventually it was chosen as part of the 101 Negima fanfics challenge. Why not go check it out?_

_3. Disclaimer: I am not Ken Akamatsu, the owner of Mahou Sensei Negima. As this will be a long story, this disclaimer applies to every chapter that I write from now until the end of time. _

Anya looked down at her diploma as she walked towards Negi and Nekane. The words were appearing in front of her eyes. "What!-?" she cried. "A teacher? In Japan? Is this normal? What does yours say Negi?"

"My assignment is about to appear now." Negi replied as Nekane looked at Anya's diploma with a worried expression on her face. "A fortune-teller in London."

"Well, that's a far more normal first assignment." Nekane declared. "Let's speak to the principal about this." With that she dragged Negi and Anya to the principal in question crying, "P-Principal! What's the meaning of this?-! What do you mean by "teacher"?"

"Ho…A teacher is it?" asked the principal.

"Are you sure there hasn't been a mistake?" asked Nekane. "There's no way a 10-year old can be a teacher!"

"Hey now!" cried Anya turning to Nekane. "I was hoping for a more normal assignment, but are you saying that you think I can't handle it? I can look after myself. It's not like I'm Negi who still crawls into your bed!"

"I'm just worried, Anya." Nekane replied. "You've been a good friend to Negi and I don't want you to lose out on your dreams because of this."

"That's right, Anya." Negi added. "We're just worried about you. Japan is far away after all."

"Well, Anya seems to think that she can handle it." said the principal. "Besides, what is written in the diploma is final. Make sure you train hard if you want to become a Magistra Magi, Anya!"

"Are you sure that you can do this Anya?" asked Negi.

"Of course, you idiot!" replied Anya. "That's what I said in the first place!"

"Hmm…Don't worry Negi." the principal assured him, "The principal of the school that Anya will be assigned to is a friend of mine. Do your best Anya." With that he left.

/

Practically right after arriving in Japan, Anya took the train to the school where she would be working. She found riding the train to be extremely irritating. She was surrounded by so many women. It was a good thing that Negi wasn't around to be tempted by all the boobs.

One of the girls asked if she was lost as they'd already past the primary school. "Oh, so just because I have a flat chest, then _obviously_ I belong in the primary school!" Anya shrieked. "I'll have you know that I happen to be a teacher, so show some respect or I'll have to punish you!" The girls around her were rather taken aback by this display, but just then the doors opened at her stop and she gladly got off.

The station was for the Mahora Academy Girl's Middle School. That was where she was supposed to be. She looked around as she walked. This school was huge and very crowded. So completely unlike anything that she was used to, but she'd have to get going if she was going to avoid being late for her meeting with her new boss.

As she continued on her journey to where her boss's office apparently was, she reached a couple of girls whom appeared to be discussing the redhead's affection for a teacher and fortunes. Well, she knew a bit about fortunes. "You're pretty dumb if you think that's going to work." she said. "You may as well give up anyway, you don't have a future with him. I can see it." The redhead's face contorted in fury.

"How dare you say that to me, you brat!" she shrieked.

"Hey!" cried Anya. "Don't you dare call me a brat. You were the one asking for fortunes on your love life!" This girl was annoying her. She bet that under her jacket were large boobs. Petankos like herself were far more gentle, quiet and considerate. "I didn't ask for a fortune from you!" cried the redhead.

"Calm down, Asuna." advised the brunette. "She's just a kid, isn't she? No different from any other primary school kids, right?" Anya twitched at that. She who graduated second in her class at magic school and was now a teacher being called "no different from any other primary school kids", how dare she make such a false assumption!

"I _hate_ kids!" Asuna responded. She looked like she wanted to do something violent but before things got out of hand the brunette asked Anya what she was doing there because the primary school was at the previous station.

"Again, with people making that assumption!" thought Anya.

"That's right!" Asuna declared. "In short, little kids aren't allowed here, you got that?"

"Stop talking to me like that!" growled Anya.

"Okay, we've got things to do now." said the brunette. "Go home by yourself, okay?"

"Goodbye, brat!" yelled Asuna.

"That will be enough, Asuna-kun!" came a familiar voice. Takamichi looked out at them through the window. "Hey, Anya-kun!" he called out. "Long time no see!"

"Eh…Takahata-sensei?-!" cried Asuna with glee as she turned around and blushed. "G-good morning!"

"Good morning!" greeted the brunette.

"Hi Takamichi!" called out Anya. "It certainly has been!" That was true. He didn't visit Wales that often and usually spent more time with Negi. She was relieved to see a familiar face though.

"Welcome to Mahora Academy!" Takamichi said. "Nice place isn't it…Anya-sensei?"

"Eh? S-Sensei?" asked the brunette whose confusion was plain for all to see.

"That's right!" declared Anya, glad to finally have her authority backed up. "I'm the new English teacher, Anna Cocolova, better known as Anya Cocolava!"

"E-eh!" cried Asuna with shock. "W-wait just a minute here…you're a teacher?-! A brat like you?-!" She actually grabbed Anya's shoulders with this.

"Yeah, I am!" Anya growled, shoving Asuna's hands off. "So back off!"

"Calm down, everyone." said Takamichi who was now out the door and walking towards them. "You don't have to worry about it, Asuna. Anya is actually quite smart."

"Sensei…" said Asuna, "even if you tell me that…"

"It seems that from today onwards," Takamichi interrupted, "she'll be taking class A instead of me." Asuna reddened and actually began to tear up.

"You've got to be kidding!" she cried. "I don't want this kid! Just a while back she was saying…something really rude to me!"

"Well, tough luck!" said Anya. "The principal chooses the teachers and he picked me!"

"I _hate_ kids!" wept Asuna, as tears were actually poring down her face by now. "Especially annoying, arrogant, rude little brats like you!"

Anya felt the heat rising to her face. How dare she call her that?-! Her face reddened and flames danced in her pupils. She was a teacher! How dare a student speak that way to her?-! Then she noticed that Asuna was starting to sweat from the heat. No! She mustn't lose control! It was Negi who did that. She had to calm down before steam began to visibly rise from her body, or worse, shoot from her ears. She supposed that she wasn't really polite to Asuna. Maybe she would respond better if she acted more like Negi.

"I'm sorry." she mumbled, "I shouldn't have been rude earlier."

"Whatever!" dismissed Asuna. "We're late for a meeting with the principal."

/

Asuna followed Konoka into her grandfather's office. Anya was right behind her, but Hasegawa and Hakase were already in the office. "Ah, good." said Konoemon, "I was hoping to speak to the four of you and your new teacher before class."

"Principal-sensei!" Asuna asked. "What is the meaning of this?-!"

"Ah, Asuna-chan," said Konoemon whilst stroking his beard, "I will explain that now." He turned to Anya, "I see…your training was to come to Japan as a teacher…hoho. They've given you quite a task…"

"Don't worry." Anya assured him. "I can do it!"

Chisame's head spun round fast enough to give most people whiplash. No! Her life already had too much weirdness and now they were being assigned a foreign midget who looked like she hadn't even hit puberty yet as their teacher. What was wrong with this school?

"But first you must gain some practical experience." Konoemon continued, "Let's make it from today to march…By the way, sometime I'd like to meet your friend, N…"

"Just a minute please!" interrupted Asuna. "I-isn't it odd that a kid is doing the job of a teacher? And our home-room teacher too!"

Chisame was very glad to hear those words. Finally someone was making sense! Even if it was that violent baka, Kagurazaka.

"Anya-chan…" Konoemon began, "This job will probably be very difficult…If it's too hard for you, you will have to return home. There are no second chances. Are you prepared to accept that?"

"Of course!" answered Anya. "I'm fully prepared. I'm not going to give up now!"

"Hmm…Then it's settled" Konoemon replied. "Well then, let's begin today. Let me introduce you to our staff guidance officer, Shizuna-sensei. Shizuna-kun!"

"Yes!" came the reply. Anya turned round and received a face full of breasts.

She stepped back. It _really_ was a good thing that Negi wasn't here to be surrounded by the evil boob-monsters.

"If there's anything you don't understand, you should ask her." said Konoemon.

"Nice to meet you." smiled Shizuna.

"Oh, and another thing…" announced Konoemon, "Satomi-chan, Chisame-chan, can Anya-chan stay in your room for a while? We haven't decided where she's going to stay yet."

"Wait…but..." began Anya.

"It shouldn't affect me in a particularly negative manner." Satomi replied, but Chisame leaned over the desk.

"Wait!" she cried. "I'm getting another roommate?-! How long is this going to last?-! Why me?-! What am I supposed to do with a new child teacher as a roommate?-!"

"Don't worry Chisame-chan." replied Konoemon. "Satomi-chan spends most of her time at the lab, so you have more space than most. Also, I'm asking Konoka and Asuna-chan to help you get Anya-chan orientated."

"Wait," cried Asuna, "I have to help? But I hate kids!"

"Now, now!" said Konoemon. "Get along everyone. You should all head for class now anyway."

/

There was a rather awkward silence as they all walked to the classroom. "Here, take the class roll." said Shizuna, handing it over as the girls went on ahead.

"Thanks." replied Anya, taking it from her.

"Will you be okay as a teacher, Anya-chan?" Shizuna asked.

"Of course." replied Anya. "People need to stop worrying about me."

"Here we are." Shizuna indicated towards a door. "This is your class."

Anya looked at the class roll. "Wow, there's a lot of them." she said as she was more used to a class of only five people.

"Try to remember everyone's name and face quickly, okay?" Shizuna suggested.

"Right." answered Anya, who found it amusing that one of the girls had the same name as the legendary Apostle of Darkness. She opened the door and a black-board duster fell towards her head. She dodged it, but tripped over a trip-rope, resulting in her falling, being hit by a bucket of water and being shot by arrows with suction cups. "Ow!" Anya cried, "How…how can you do this to…?-!" Once again, her face had reddened with fury and the water covering her began to evaporate.

The girls of the class rushed forward. "Eh?-! A kid?-!" cried one.

"Sorry about that!" said another. "We thought you were the new teacher!"

"No." said Shizuna. "She _is_ your new teacher. Come on, introduce yourself. Anya-chan."

"All right." Anya sighed, calming down. The fact that these girls showed concern meant that they were probably not going to prank her that way again. "My name is Anna Cocolova, but my friends call me Anya. From today onwards, I'll be teaching English at this school. I'll only be here for three terms, but I hope that we can get along with each other in the mean time."

The girls crowded around her to get a closer look. "Really?-! A child teacher?-!" one cried.

"How old are you?-!"

"I'm ten."

"Where did you come from?-!"

"Yes, what's your nationality?"

"I'm from Wales."

"Where is Wales?"

"In the United Kingdom." Clearly someone needed to study her Geography better.

"Where are you living now?-!"

"I'm moving into the dorms."

"Really?-! You're staying with the students?-!"

Chisame had her face buried in her palm. She really didn't want to think about having this freak move in with her.

"Is she really going to be our homeroom teacher?-!" asked Sakurako.

"Yes, can we really have a kid for our teacher?-!" Misa clarified.

"Hey now, you can't "have" her. She's not food okay?" Shizuna replied.

"Is she really a teacher?" someone asked.

"Hey, are you really smart?"

"Of course! I speak English at University graduate level! Would I be here if I wasn't qualified?"

"Amazing!"

"Anya-chan has all the credentials, of course…" said Shizuna, "…but as you can see, she's younger than you girls. Treat her nicely, okay?"

"Okay!"

The girls seemed far more interested in her than in what she was here to teach, but a tall blonde suddenly stood up and said, "Everyone return to your seats. You're all in the way of Sensei teaching. I heard that she's a genius who graduated from Oxford! Teaching has nothing to do with age…so please Sensei, continue with Homeroom."

"Thank you!" said Anya, but before she could continue, there was another interruption.

"What's with the "nice girl" act, Iinchou?" asked Asuna.

"It's only natural that I'd look like a nice girl from the outside," answered the Iinchou, sweeping her hair back, "since I'm a nice girl on the inside, too!"

"What nice girl?" Asuna grinned, "You probably just want her to introduce you to some boys her age, don't you, you shotacon!"

"Wh…! Wha?-!" cried the Iinchou, blushing furiously and grabbing Asuna's jacket. "Stop these scandalous accusations this instant! You shouldn't be talking, you with your old man fetish! I know all about you and Takahata-sensei!"

"Grrr…Don't you say any more!" Asuna growled, grabbing back, "You…" Anya stood there in shock.

"Uh…St…" she began.

"Go for it!" Sakurako cheered.

Shizuna clapped twice. "Okay, okay." she said. "It's time for class girls. You can take it from here Anya-sensei."

"All-all right." said Anya turning around. "Turn to page 128 and…I-I can't reach." Despite being on tiptoes and stretching her arm, the chalk did not reach the top of the board. "Sensei, take this stepping stool." offered Ayaka.

"Thank you." replied Anya and she continued with the class.

/

"Anya-sensei," greeted Takamichi as she opened the door, "how was your first class?"

"Well, the beginning was a little…" began Anya.

"Ta-Takahata-sensei!" interrupted Asuna, who barged in at high speed. "Hi! I was with her the whole time, so it was no problem! The class was a big success, wasn't it, Anya-sensei?"

"Er…right!" replied Anya.

"Ho ho…That's great!" said Takamichi. "Thanks Asuna-kun. Well then, I'll leave Anya-kun up to you." He waved goodbye.

"Ah…O-Okay!" Asuna replied with longing in her eyes, "Takahata-sensei!"

"So it _is_ Takamichi that you're in love with!" declared Anya.

"Oh, shut up." Asuna replied. "How would a girl like you know Takahata-sensei anyway? I've told you before, but you're nothing but a pest. There's no way I'd recognize a girl like you as a teacher!"

As she walked off, Konoka waved apologetically. "Don't take any notice of her." she called out.

As if she would pay attention to that vicious boob-monster. What was worse was that she wasn't even the girl with the biggest boobs in the class! She'd have to be careful.

/

Anya really hoped that Asuna's attitude improved. In the meantime, she headed off to find Chisame or Satomi. It tuned out that Chisame was the one she found. She did not appear to be in a good mood. "Hi there!" greeted Anya, "I thought that I should speak to you about arrangements, seeing as though we're going to be roommates."

Chisame glared at her. "Okay, let's set some things straight!" she said, "First of all, this is a temporary arrangement. Secondly, as you're imposing on _us_, you can take the couch. Thirdly, the computer is _mine_, so don't touch it. Fourth…"

"Ah! _Kyaaa_! Ow! Ugh!"

"Honya-chan!" they heard Asuna cry, "Are you all right?-!"

This was bad. A Magistra's job was to help people. If someone had been injured, it was her responsibility to help them. She sat down on a broom that she seemed to somehow pull out of her cloak and rose to fly off for where the shouting was coming from. Then she noticed Chisame's red face, bulging eyes and hanging jaw. She looked like she was about to have an aneurysm and was pointing straight at Anya.

"What?-!...How?-!...Is this some kind of fantasy?-!" she was spluttering.

This was not good. In her desperation, she had forgotten that she wasn't supposed to blow her cover. She spent enough time around Chamo to know that she didn't want to become a member of his species. She got off the staff and said, "No time to explain, just come with me!" She then grabbed Chisame's hand and dragged her towards the source of the scream.

Nodoka was lying on the floor. She looked dazed and had some abrasions. Asuna was kneeling next to her and they were surrounded by books. "Asuna! I'll take care of Nodoka! You get help!" Anya ordered.

"Uh…Right!" cried Asuna and she ran off.

"Wait a second!" hissed Chisame, "What's going on? What are you? Some kind of magical girl from a manga? Can you really help Honya-san? This is too much for me! People can't fly in reality!"

"The correct term is mage, just don't go telling anyone else! Healing magic is not my specialty, but I should be able to make a difference!" She held her staff and hands over Nodoka's body and began to chant, "Fortis la tius lilith lilioth! Tui gratia Jupiter gratia sit cura!"

"Sensei, your hands are glowing!" Nodoka exclaimed in wonder and so they were. The abrasions and swellings shrank before their eyes.

"That's all that I can do for now!" said Anya. They then heard running again and saw that Asuna had arrived with Takamichi and Ako.

"Do you need me to carry you, Miyazaki-kun?" asked Takamichi.

"Ah…N-n-no, thank you!" Nodoka squealed, "C-c-could I just lean on Ako a bit!"

"All right." replied Ako and she helped Nodoka to her feet and to the Nurse's office.

"Um," Chisame began, "the others wanted to have a party with you. I wasn't actually interested, but I suppose we should go there to let everyone know about Nodoka."

Anya was surprised. They were throwing a party for her? However, Chisame was right. They needed to let Nodoka's friends know. Probably her parents as well. She didn't know who her friends or parents were so she'd have to find that out. "All right, let's go tell them." she sighed.

/

"Welcome…" greeted the rest of the class as Anya walked through the door, "…Anya-sensei!"

"Thank you all so much for this party," said Anya, "but I'm afraid that I must let you know that Nodoka was injured this afternoon and is currently in the Nurse's office." That certainly put a damper on the festivities.

/

Anya put down the phone after reassuring Nodoka's parents that she was going to be fine and headed for the room where Nodoka would be spending the night.

For some reason, Setsuna appeared to be guarding the door. Anya walked in and saw that the other three members of the Library exploration club were sitting next to her bed.

She listened to what Nodoka was saying. "…and then Sensei's hands started glowing and I felt much better. The scrapes closed up!"

Anya froze. Everyone in the room turned to face her. _Why_ hadn't she asked Nodoka to keep this secret straight away?

Haruna grinned evilly. "So what is this about Anya-sensei?" she asked. "What kind of powers do you have? Are you a mutant, a superhero or a magical girl?"

"I'm a _mage_!" Anya corrected her. "Now, don't tell anyone else!" Haruna grinned even more widely.

"How do we know that you're not lying to keep us quiet?" she asked. "Show us some magic as proof."

Anya sighed. In these situations it was standard procedure to erase memories, but it would be difficult to do for so many people at once and she'd have to erase over an hour for Nodoka and Chisame, which was considered unethical. "All right!" she said, pulling out a wand. "Practe bigi naru! Ardescat!" A flame rose from the tip of the wand.

"Sugoi!" Nodoka cried. "Please teach us magic, Sensei!"

"Yes." said Yue. "We would like to learn."

Konoka's eyes shone with excitement. "Yes. Please teach us, Anya-chan!" she begged.

"I don't think that that's a good idea." answered Anya.

"Well, then why should we keep your secret?" Haruna replied.

"…Fine!" said Anya. "If you promise not to tell anyone else, I'll teach you what I can!"

As Anya left, Yue turned to Haruna. "Was that really necessary?" she asked.

"What?" asked Haruna.

"Threatening to expose her." Yue replied. "It's rather underhanded."

"Y-yeah…" Nodoka agreed, "I don't want Anya-sensei to get in trouble. She helped me and even if she didn't…"

"Hey, she agreed right away didn't she?" replied Haruna. "So no need to worry. I wasn't really going to do it! Getting turned into a frog or something is not very useful for taking over the world!"

"Why do you go on about that ridiculous plan?" asked Yue.

/

Negi lay alone in bed. He really missed Nekane and Anya. He wondered how they were doing.

/

**Omake:**

/

It's a pity that all this party food will go to waste. said Satsuki.

"I take off hands, aru!" replied Ku Fei.

"But where should I put this bust of Anya-sensei?" asked Ayaka.

"I can tell you where to put it." Asuna replied.

"…!" said Zazie, putting her doves back…wherever it was they came from.

"Thank you, Zazie." Ayaka replied.

_A/N: 1. Sereg writing chapters of decent length? Sorry, but don't get used to it. The following chapters will tend to be far shorter._

_2. I am currently busy with chapter five, but in order to not spoil you with an update schedule that I can't even imagine maintaining, I'll upload the first few every roughly 1 to 2 weeks and try to keep far enough ahead to do some checking as this is by far the most serious thing that I've put up here so far (though no where near the most serious thing I've written. Don't worry, I intend for there to be plenty of humor)._

_3. I decided that if Negi, casts Flans exclamatio when he sneezes, similar things should happen with other powerful, yet inexperienced mages. Anya's problem is far more subtle of course, but I did try to show its existence at least._

_4. Yes, Anya's moving in with Chisame and Hakase. I have several reasons for this. First of all I want to try stick to the spirit of the original scene by Over Master which inspired this, secondly, Konoemon has less incentive to stick her with Konoka, thirdly, Chisame does have more space and finally, humor._

_5. Not completely satisfied with how Chisame's discovery of magic came out, but oh well, sometimes you have to plough through a difficult scene to get on with the good stuff._

_6. Yes, I injured my second favorite character. She's tougher than she looks. She can take it._

_7. A note on power-levels: I intend to keep My Anya and My Negi weaker than Canon Negi but stronger than Canon Anya at the equivalent point in the manga, so please warn me if I seem dangerously close to violating that objective._

_8. So it turns out that Anya's even worse than Negi when it comes to keeping her secret. Again, I have several reasons for this._

_9. People always forget that Konoka is actually a member of the Library Exploration Club (is there a trope for that?). I know that she's not as associated with the club as much as the others are, but she's still a member! In a related note, it looks like Anya's going to have some explaining to do to the Konoe family._

_10. Looking at the early chapters of the Manga, it looks like the expedition to Library Island took place soon after the dodge ball game, but if the timeline on the info page from TVTropes is correct, it must have been over three weeks! I'm confused._

_11. The other members of the All Purpose Negima Fanfiction Thread over at TVTropes see this story before I put it up here and I thank them for their help and support._

_12. Sorry about the ridiculous number of authors notes._

_13. EDIT: I've made a couple of corrections. Thanks to Ack Sed for pointing them out to me and for the suggestion to add hesitation before Anya's agreement to teach magic._

_14. ANOTHER EDIT: After writing up to quite far into chapter 15 and receiving some good constructive criticism, I've made several changes to this chapter. Practically no changes in plot, but style should be much better now. The biggest source of changes comes from Cygan Angel from TVTropes who gave a nice in depth critique on my style in this chapter and in a paragraph in chapter 15 (so far)._


	2. Lessons Learned

_A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed or otherwise expressed interest in the last chapter. I really appreciated it. I even got a review from OverMaster! It was nice to know that he likes what I'm doing with his original idea. __I was going to wait another 12 hours before putting this up, but I thought, "Nah! It's been long enough."_

When Anya finished unpacking her bags, she turned to Chisame who appeared to be checking a forum on the internet. "Do you mind showing me where I can have a bath?" she asked.

"Fine." sighed Chisame, "I suppose that I may as well have one at the same time." She logged off and the two of them went to the baths. Anya was rather taken aback as she had never been in a public bath before. Most of the class was already there and she saw that most of the class had even larger breasts than she thought. This was very off-putting to her. She wondered if she should write to Negi, but this day had not gone according to plan and she didn't want him thinking that she was not up to the task.

/

Negi was rather confused. Naturally, he had been studying fortunetelling extensively since he received his diploma. He had received a rather large number of customers for someone so new, but that might have been the novelty. He knew that women were more likely to seek fortunetellers, especially for advice on love, but he didn't think that they would be such an overwhelming majority. He also knew that they liked to hear that they would meet someone tall, dark and handsome from his studies, but maybe those studies were out of date, because he kept seeing that they had already met the one they loved and that he was a short redhead. He decided that he needed to keep studying and practicing. Maybe his fortuneteller training would help him find his father. It certainly couldn't hurt. He could also practice on himself, Nekane and Anya. It was certainly a great way to check up on them. He really missed them so much. He would have to visit them after he was granted a permanent license as a fortuneteller. Once he had that, he could travel and set up shop anywhere. He supposed that he should learn Japanese in the meantime. For now he decided to send off a couple of letters.

/

Nodoka was in class the next day, but had a bandage around her head and a few plasters. She also had crutches with her, but didn't seem to need them much. "S…stand…" she called out at the beginning of class and everyone did so, "Bow!" Once again her order was followed and the entire class said "Good morning!" as one. Anya would have to get used to this. "Uh…Good morning!" she replied. Overall, the class went better than before, but Asuna refused to pay attention and clearly didn't understand the work. At the end of class the librarians came up to speak to her. "We wanted to know when we were going to start learning magic." said Konoka.

"Shhh!" Anya replied, "We can't have anymore people find out! We need somewhere private to discuss this!"

"How about our room?" asked Haruna.

"I don't know where it is." replied Anya.

"I could fetch you!" said Konoka, "I live with Asuna, so I won't be in the room at first anyway. You live in Chisame-san and Hakase-san's room, right?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then I'll fetch you this evening."

/

"Do I _want_ to know what you're doing?" asked Chisame as Anya pulled out all her wands. "I'm getting ready to teach the librarians some magic." answered Anya.

"Oh no you aren't!" replied Chisame, "It's bad enough that I apparently have a magical teacher! Don't go and increase the weirdness of the students as well!"

"If I don't teach them," replied Anya, "they'll report me and I'll be turned into an ermine!" Chisame considered this. She supposed that having an ermine for a teacher was worse than having a foreign, prepubescent mage as a teacher. It was easier to deny that your teacher was magical when they were human. "You're not letting them practice here are you?" she asked.

"Of course not!" replied Anya, "What if Satomi walked in? No, we're practicing in their room." Chisame smiled. This was perfect.

"In that case, spend as long as you like there. Spend extra time going over everything. Get to know them better. Try to spend the night. Don't worry about me." Finally, she had some privacy to take some photos as Chui. "Um…Ok. Thank you." replied Anya.

/

The librarians were very eager to get started. Anya wondered why Konoka didn't already know about magic. Her grandfather clearly did. Well, she supposed that it wasn't really her business. "Alright!" she announced, "I'm going to demonstrate the spell I showed you yesterday again. Watch closely. Practi bigi naru ardescat!" A flame once again rose from her wand. "I have a few practice wands with me that you can use to try yourself, but remember that exposing magic can get you turned into an ermine and using it irresponsibly is dangerous. Also, it will probably take a while before any of you are able to get any reaction from the wand at all." As Anya predicted, none of them managed any magic throughout the whole session. She did give them advice and answer their questions though. "Are there many mages in Wales?" asked Haruna as they sat on the bed during a break that Yue was refusing to take. "Well, there are some." answered Anya, "While we do group together a bit, we are scattered around the world. I lived in an all mage village for a while…but not anymore."

"So, there would be other mages in Japan as well?" asked Konoka.

"Yes…" replied Anya, "…There are other mages in Japan. However, different parts of the world have their own magic traditions. Eastern mages would learn rather different things than what I'm teaching you."

"Could you teach us Eastern magic as well?" asked Konoka.

"I know nothing about Eastern magic." replied Anya, "Besides teaching us magic, we had to learn other subjects up to university level, so there wasn't much time to learn more than the basics of a single magical tradition."

"Well, knowing even the basics is pretty cool." replied Konoka.

"So," asked Haruna, "you must have known other mages in Wales. Were you friends with them? Do you miss them?"

"My best friend is a mage, though it's a bit soon to miss him." replied Anya, "He's a bit of a shrimp and he spaces out all the time. Here's a picture of him." She pulled a photograph out of her wallet. Haruna grinned. "You keep a photo of him in your wallet?" she asked.

"Yeah, so?" replied Anya.

"So, maybe you'd prefer him to be more than a friend." said Haruna giving a knowing look. Anya blushed furiously. "Hey, that's not true at all. Negi's far too useless for me to be interested in him."

"And now, you're blushing!" cried Haruna with glee. She leaned towards Anya and began to sniff. "What are you doing?-!" asked Anya blushing even more furiously.

"Aha!" declared Haruna, "You have the Love-reek!"

"The _what_?-!"

"The Love-reek!" replied Haruna, "The stench of those who are in love!"

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard and I can make fire with my mind!" declared Anya.

"Haruna, stop antagonizing the teacher." Yue deadpanned.

"I must admit though, you've got really good taste!" Haruna continued holding the photo as she examined it more closely, "He's really cute!"

"I told you," growled Anya, "I'm not interested in him!"

"Great!" answered Haruna, "Then I can have him! Try to arrange for him to visit soon. Just make sure that he visits me before Iinchou or I'll never get him." She handed the photo over to Nodoka and Konoka. "Hey Yue, want to check out the hot kid in the photo?"

"I have no interest in romantic pursuits with children." answered Yue whilst continuing her attempt to make a flame, "I am neither you nor the Iinchou."

"He is really cute though!" said Konoka.

"Y-yes." said Nodoka, "He is."

"My, my Nodoka," said Haruna, "Are you finally showing interest in a man? Good for you!"

"W-well, I d-don't know about that," Nodoka replied, "but he is cute." When Anya and Konoka left the room, Anya could have sworn that she saw Setsuna bolting but decided not to worry about it.

/

**Omake:**

**/**

"Yes," cried Chisame as she posed for the camera again after checking her forum's response to her latest upload, "borrowing Anya's robe and wizard's hat was a great idea! No one can resist the cute witch look! Pity she didn't bring a Gryffindor scarf."

_A/N: 1. While Negi is not the main character in this fic. We will be checking up on him and there will be far more interaction between him and Anya than there was in canon. I've been warned that his sections seem a little flat at the moment and am sorry about that, but hopefully that will improve as he gets more involved in the plot._

_2. Yes, Negi's pimpness doesn't even require him to be in the same country. _

_3. Although I responded via PM, I want to address Kenji455's concerns where everyone can see them: I did not see the review as flaming at all and appreciate the pointing out of pitfalls to avoid. To address concerns. 1. Actually, 5 discovered his secret. As I said, I have my reasons for this. A major one is that Anya is going to need the help later on. Obviously humour plays a role as well. 2. As I said, this is in support of Over Master's original scene. You should check out his work. He's good. Also, as I said, I believed that it would make sense. 3. Anya isn't replacing Negi. She is taking over some of his roles, but not all of them and Negi will be far more involved than Anya was in the manga. If you're interested in a flipped gender situation though, I suggest that you try Nerima!: Magistra Nelly Magi by Japanese Teeth where all Negima characters are genderflipped. Note that the fic improves as the author becomes more confident and willing to experiment._

_4. I'm taking suggestions on what Negi's final fortunetelling test should be. I'd like to write it fairly soon, so please let me know as you come up with something._

_Next Chapter: Go Go Baka Rangers!_


	3. Unforseen Duties

_A/N: 1. __Once again thank you to those who reviewed or overwise showed interest in this fic. I really do appreciate it._

_2. I forget to mention in the last chapter that I had made a few corrections to the first chapter soon after I released it. It probably doesn't make much difference, but for those of you which are affected for whatever reason, there you go._

_3__. My computer was stolen last week! Grrrr! Don't worry though. I didn't lose any of this story and it has only caused very slight delays in writing speed. Also, a friend of mine is now going to buy me a laptop. Seriously, how awesome are my friends?_

"I have the "2-A after-class list" from Takahata-sensei here for you." said Shizuna as she walked over to Anya's desk the next morning. "What's an "after-class list"?" asked Anya.

"Well, you see, Takahata-sensei used to give out minor tests…" answered Shizuna handing over a sheet of paper, "…afterwards, he would give an after-class lesson to the students who scored low marks. Here are the faces of the "members"." Anya looked at the list. She was surprised to see Yue's name there. Yue was a librarian, which was associated with academic achievement. She was also trying to study magic which was usually very difficult unless you were intelligent. However, she was an ally in her fight against large breasts, so she would aid her in any capacity. She wasn't surprised to see Asuna's name on the list though. Asuna couldn't follow the work even when she bothered to pay attention. Of course, that was to be expected from such a violent, rude boob-monster. Ku Fei and Makie were also her allies, but Kaede was _definitely_ her enemy! She had yet to show her true colors, but the class roll said that she was a ninja! She was probably there to spy on or assassinate key members of the pettanko alliance! She would have to keep an eye on her. "I'm not surprised to see Asuna's name here." said Anya, "I've already noticed that she struggles with my class."

"It seems that actually enjoys these after-class lessons though…" Shizuna responded, "It's already the third semester, so those who get low marks now may be in trouble for the exams…"

"Right!" said Anya, "With my tutoring they should be fine!"

/

Negi supposed that he should be grateful that he already had regulars, though it was still rather disconcerting. "I'm sorry Miss Brown, but it's just as I suspected." he began.

"Please," she asked, fluffing her blonde hair, "call me Jenny."

"I'm sorry Miss Jenny," Negi continued, "but it's just as I suspected. The cards say that nothing significant has changed since you saw me this morning."

"And what about the tealeaves?" Jenny asked. Negi winced. He drank a lot of tea under normal conditions. With his far larger than expected swell in customers, he had run out. "I'm afraid that I'm out of tealeaves Miss Jenny," he said, "but I'm sure that they'd have far more interesting things to say if you came back another day."

"Tomorrow it is." she replied. Negi sighed. He was going to have to borrow some tealeaves from his supervisor, which wouldn't leave a good impression. He'd have to start buying in bulk from now on. However, explaining his problem had met with an unexpected obstacle. "Negi, you stink!" his supervisor said in revulsion.

"Mr. Jones!" cried Negi, "What do you mean?"

"I mean that you need a bath!" said Mr. Jones, "For now the incense is fairly effective in covering up the stench, but I can still smell it when I get close and soon the customers will as well! It would be disastrous if you chased off all the business that you've brought us, so I'm not giving you any tealeaves until you've had a bath!" Negi sighed again realizing that this was not a battle that he could win. Fortunetelling was useful that way.

/

After class, the girls on the list stayed behind as Anya requested, but Nodoka and Haruna stayed behind as well. "And so…" said Yue, indicating the rest of the girls from the list, "…2A's "Baka Rangers" have assembled!"

"**Who's a Baka Ranger**!" cried Asuna, slamming her hand down on the desk and turning red, "So I can't study! So what! This school's just an escalator school anyway! It's not like I can't go to high school!"

"That's a very bad attitude to have!" said Anya, "Do you really think that you'll impress Takamichi that way? My friend and I used to sneak off to do extra studying and now I'm a successful teacher, even though I'm younger than you!"

"Is this the friend you mentioned yesterday?" asked Yue. Anya blushed.

"Yeah…so?" asked Anya.

"Just wondering." answered Yue.

"Oh yeah, you have got to check this guy out!" said Haruna from the back of the class, "Show them the picture, Anya-chan!" Anya sighed and pulled out the picture.

"Why are you even here?" asked Anya

"We always wait for Yue." answered Haruna.

"Wah! He _is_ cute!" cried Makie taking the photograph.

"Just another brat." said Asuna dismissively.

"Can I have a copy of this photo?" asked Makie.

"Why?" asked Anya.

"I like cute things!" answered Makie.

"Um…ohhhhkayyy." Anya responded.

"What is his name?" asked Nodoka.

"Negi." replied Anya.

/

Negi hated bathing. However he didn't actually have an option at this point. There was still no way that he was going to bath everyday, but he would do it often enough that Mr. Jones shouldn't notice. Now that he had cleaned himself, he was able to get the tealeaves and get back to work. Of course, it wasn't long after he started again that it was time to go home. He knew that he still needed practice though, so he decided to try readings on himself, Nekane and Anya. He had taken to reading his tealeaves every time he drank tea, which was often for someone his age, though he needed to save them up until he could buy some more and he was fully capable of using other methods of fortunetelling. He got out his crystal ball. It was an antique and therefore, obviously superior to the cheap knockoffs made today and he began his readings. When he got to Anya though, he saw some things that he didn't understand. That didn't make sense at all! He was going to have to do some further readings on this subject.

/

Yue actually seemed to not have any problems with the work at all, she just didn't like studying, so Haruna and Nodoka didn't have long to wait before Yue was ready to leave. The others needed a lot more help, but soon it was only Asuna left and she just could not grasp the concepts. When Takamichi checked in on them, she was so embarrassed that she ran off. "Hey!" cried Anya, "You can't just run off like that! I'm supposed to be tutoring you! Come back here!" However, Asuna was very fast and it was a large campus. There was no way that she was going to catch her without flying and she wasn't stupid enough to do _that_! Especially seeing as though her magic had already been exposed to five people!

/

"Ah, Satomi," asked Anya that evening, "are you off to the lab again?"

"Yes, why?" asked Satomi who had just grabbed her bag.

"Could you show me the way to Konoka and Asuna's room?" asked Anya.

"I suppose that that shouldn't inconvenience me too much." answered Satomi.

"Are you visiting the librarians again?" asked Chisame.

"Yes," answered Anya, "It looks like it's going to be an almost daily occurrence, but I need to speak to Asuna first."

"Take your time." answered Chisame. After Satomi had dropped her off, Anya knocked on the door. Konoka opened it and said, "Hello Anya-chan, I didn't expect you to come and fetch me this time. You're a little early."

"Before we go," said Anya, "I need to speak to Asuna."

"What do you want?" came the irritated voice of Asuna.

"I need to tell you that running off was not a good idea." replied Anya, "It's not going to help you. I'm your teacher so when you have academic problems, you should come to me for help, not run away from me. If you work hard, then with my help, you should have no problem passing. I may be smart, but I would never have done as well if I didn't work hard."

"Alright!" answered Asuna, "Enough with the speech! You're much too serious for a brat. Ah sheesh! I get it! I get it already! All I have to do is study, right? I'll come back tomorrow and get some extra tests to practice on." Well, that went better than Anya had hoped. However, there was another surprise that night. After the librarian's magic lesson, Anya opened the door to find Chisame in a sexy nurse's outfit, taking photo's of herself, some of which were already on display on her monitor. "Gyaaaa!" cried Chisame trying to cover up, "Haven't you heard of knocking?"

"I…didn't want to wake you up." said Anya whose eyes were now roughly the size of dinner plates.

/

**Omake:**

/

Tertium sat staring at his coffee mug. "Fate-sama," asked Luna, "what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to read the dregs of my coffee." answered Tertium. Back in London, Negi felt the chill indicating that a great evil was occurring.

_A/N:__ I don't really have anything to say about this chapter._


	4. Dodging

_A/N:__ 1. Well, it actually happened on the same day that I posted the last chapter. I was given a new laptop. Yay!_

_2. Once again, thank you for the reviews and interest. They really do encourage me. An especially big thank you to Japanese Teeth who gave some useful advice in his review, but if you just want to say that you are reading and enjoying this, that's nice too._

_3. Sorry about the last chapter being a bit short and slow for what was happening. The good news is that this chapter and the following one will be longer than the previous two and that Chapter 6 will dwarf even the first chapter._

_4. I forgot to mention that Jennifer Brown and Mr. Jones are both OCs that I created for this fic. Any OCs that I create for this fic can be considered pretty much public domain, though if you do use any of them, I'd like to be informed so that I can follow them out of curiosity. Also, I'd like to at least be acknowledged as their original creator._

Two days later, the sports girls were playing with a ball and talking. "Hey, it's been five days since Anya-chan arrived…" said Makie, bopping the ball with her head, "What does everyone think of Anya-chan so far?"

"Hmmm…" said Akira, hitting the ball with her forearm whilst looking thoughtful, "she's not too bad for her age and it's kind of interesting having a child teacher, but I don't think she likes me as much as you guys."

"But she's really giving it her best with the whole teaching thing, isn't she?" replied Yuuna.

"But still…" said Ako who was now holding the ball, "Next year is exam year, isn't it? Is it ok to rely on a child teacher?"

"So what?" replied Yuuna, "This place is an escalator until university!"

"But in the end Anya-chan is only ten years old." said Makie, "There's some stuff you just can't talk to her about like you can with Takahata-sensei…as an older girl."

"Hehehe…" giggled Yuuna blushing and coving her mouth with her fist, "Instead, it's more like we should be listening to _her_ problems! Fufufu."

"Hahaha!" laughed Makie as she punched the ball, "You mean as her "experienced Onee-samas"? Like concerns about my body." As she picked up the ball, she saw a pair of shoes and a voice said, "Sheesh…Throw that thing properly, why don't you? You guys as "experienced Onee-samas"? Don't make us laugh."

"Au…" said Makie as she got up, "Y-you guys are…"

/

"Anya-sensei." called Shizuna.

"Yes?" asked Anya as she turned around from her desk.

"How's your teacher's training coming along?" asked Shizuna, "Have you got the feel for teaching yet?"

"I'm handling most of it." answered Anya, "I think that I was really able to help the girls from the after-class, but I don't think that most of the girls see me as a teacher that they can get help from yet. I don't get along very well with some of the girls. I was able to resolve my problems with Asuna, but that very night, I got into a big fight with Chisame which is bad as we live together."

"Well," replied Shizuna, "I guess it can't be helped that some students don't get along with you well yet, especially with your age."

"**Waaaaah! Sensei!**" called out Ako as she ran into the room crying.

"Anya-sensei!" cried Makie who was ahead of Ako and also crying.

"Ah! What is it?" asked Anya.

"Th…there's a fight in the school grounds!" said Ako.

"Take a look at this wound!" said Makie, pointing to an abrasion on her hand, "Please help us Anya-sensei"

"Who's responsible for this?" growled Anya. Ako and Makie were her allies. It was probably some large-breasted freak who was behind this, but she would protect her allies from the boob-monsters.

/

"Take this!" yelled Eiko, launching the ball at Akira, "Senior Student Attack!"

"Ah!" yelped Akira as she was hit by the ball.

"I…incredible!" cried Yuuna.

"Hehehe…" giggled Eiko, "Finally got the deal? Middle schoolers like you are just babies compared to seniors like us! Now that you understand, get lost!" She proceeded to drag Yuuna away.

"Noooo!" squealed Yuuna, flailing her arms about, "We were here first!"

"Hey!" shouted Anya running onto the scene, "Leave my students alone!"

"Anya-chan!" said Akira with a look of surprise.

"I'm a teacher and if you don't leave my students alone, I'll have to punish you!" yelled Anya. As she suspected, these were older students with larger breasts. "Y…you're." said one of the older girls.

"…Hey everyone! Come quick!" another called over her shoulder to her friends. They all gathered around Anya and stared.

"A 10 year old teacher!" cried one.

"You're kidding!" said another, "This is the 10 year old teacher we've been hearing rumors about!"

"She's even more of a baby than her class!" said a third.

"Hey!" said Anya, "I am not a baby!"

"Cut it out you old hags!" called a voice as the ball hit Eiko on the head.

"Bu…Wh..." said Eiko turning around, "What the Hell! Hey!" Asuna and Ayaka were there and Ayaka had already picked up the ball. "This place has always been used by class 2A…" said Ayaka, "Might we ask that you "old" ladies vacate the premises? Too much physical exertion can't be healthy for such old ladies…"

"**W…what did you call us!**" yelled one of the seniors, pulling a fist.

"In short, our Anya-sensei…" began Ayaka, but she was shoved out of the way by Asuna, "**Hey!**"

"Just shut up for a sec, will you?" ordered Asuna, "Anyway, you guys had better get out of here! Just because you're seniors doesn't give you the right to push others around!"

"…Hmmph…" replied another senior, "You talk big, but you're just a kid…"

"I know those two…" began Eiko, "Kagurazaka Asuna and Yukihiro Ayaka…They're just middle schoolers, but they're quite renowned…You'd better do as your senpais say…Kagurazaka Asuna! Kids like you should go play in some little corner of their own! Besides, why are you being taught by a baby?"

"Hey!" cried Anya, "I said that I am not a baby!" Just as it looked like a brawl was about to break out, Takamichi arrived and grabbed Asuna and Ayaka's jackets. "You two are as lively as ever, I see…" he said.

"**Ta-Takahata-sensei!**" cried Asuna blushing.

"I don't approve of fighting amongst girls, you know…" he said to her.

"Y…yes sir…" Asuna stuttered, blushing even more profusely.

"Sorry about the behavior of my former students." said Takamichi, "…but shouldn't you act a little more mature towards the middle schoolers?"

"A…ah…Yes sir…Hmph!" said Eiko as she left.

"B…but Takahata-sensei! They were the ones who started it!'

"Even so," replied Takamichi, "it's your loss if you hit them first, Asuna-kun…" Anya was amazed.

"I need to learn how to solve problems as well as Takamichi." she thought, "No, that's not good enough! I shall work hard and become an even better teacher than Takamichi!"

/

Anya was sitting back at her desk when she was interrupted again. "Excuse me, Sensei." said Eiko, who had just arrived.

"What do you want?" asked Anya.

"Our P.E. teacher is absent and the other teachers say that you have the fewest responsibilities as you're new, so we'd like you to fill in."

"And I should help you because…?" asked Anya.

"That's not a very good attitude for a teacher to have." replied Eiko, "Do you really think that you'll make it far in the education business that way?" Anya remembered Takamichi's professionalism.

"All right." she answered, "I'll fill in."

/

"Hey, Takahata-sensei was sure cool back there, wasn't he?" Ako asked as they got changed for their volleyball game. "…Yeah." replied Akira.

"Now _there's_ someone you can always rely on!" added Yuuna.

"Did something happen?" asked Konoka.

"We had a fight with the seniors." answered Asuna.

"Eeeh?" asked Fumika, "Again?"

"You'll all get beaten up." Fuuka warned.

"But Anya-chan was just a bit pathetic back there, huh?" asked Yuuna.

"Ah," replied Makie, "but she's only 10 years old, so there's really no helping it…"

"What's with you girls?" asked Ayaka, "Making fun of Anya-sensei like that…"

"Eeh…" said Yuuna as she nervously placed her hand behind her head, "but it's true…"

"She's only 10 years old, after all…" added Ako.

"Hmph!" went Makie.

"It's going to be the end of term exams soon, so a teacher you can actually discuss stuff with would be…" said Ako as she nervously tugged her shirt and touched her lip, "well…you know…"

"Hmm…" went Makie. She didn't really want to criticize Anya. Anya was nice to her and gave her pictures of her cute friend.

"Hmm..." continued Yuuna, "I want someone who's actually helpful…"

"Hmph!" went Ayaka.

"Hey come on!" interrupted Asuna, "It's volleyball on the roof today. Let's get a move on…"

"Ok!" waved Yuuna, "…and all because this school doesn't have enough courts for all the students although the grounds are so big…that must be why."

"Huh?" said Asuna as they reached the roof.

"**Ah!**" cried Yuuna.

"Well, well! We meet again!" said Eiko who was holding the ball and already there with the rest of her friends and Anya, "What a coincidence!"

"Hmph!" said Ayaka.

"**Senior class 2-D!**" said Asuna.

"We're here 'cause we got "self-recreation" time." declared Eiko, "What about you?"

"W-we're her for volleyball!" came the reply.

"Hmm…" Eiko responded, "It seems we have a "double booking" here."

"W-what!"" cried Yuuna, "You guys are always…"

"Wh…" said Asuna, "**What the Hell are you doing with them, you damn Anya-brat!**"

"Hey!" cried Anya, "I'm _not_ a brat! Their P.E. teacher isn't here, so as a responsible teacher, I'm filling in."

"Anyway, this time we were here first." declared Eiko, "So why don't you just back off, Kagurazaka Asuna?"

"**You! You guys did this on purpose!**" yelled Asuna, "**There's a court right next door to your dorm! And you still come to our roof?**"

"Heh…"grinned Eiko, "Is that all you've got to say this time? You bunch of babies?"

"**Wh…what did you say!**" yelled Ayaka.

"**You big meanies!**" cried Makie.

"**And you call yourselves high school students!**" complained Yuuna, "Such childish harassment!"

"**It's you guys who are the "real" kids!**"

"**Oh! So you wanna fight! Bring it on you middle school brats!**"

"**Asuna, let's get 'em!**"

"Can't we solve this in a better way than brawling?" asked Anya, "Isn't there enough space for everyone?"

"Oh! Now this sounds kinda interesting! A match between the classes! If we seniors lose, we'll leave here with no quarrels…" said Eiko, "…and we'll never bother you guys at lunchtime again…How's that sound?"

"Not actually what I was trying to suggest." muttered Anya.

"E-even if you say that…our ages and bodies are totally different!" cried Ako spreading her arms in emphasis.

"Hmm you have a point there." said Eiko, touching her chin in consideration, "You guys are no match for us a volleyball…"

"Baka." Asuna said to Anya.

"As I said," replied Anya, "not my suggestion."

"Alright, we'll take a handicap! How about we play dodgeball instead? There's eleven of us…" continued Eiko, "…we'll take on all twenty-two girls on your side!"

"**Alright!**" yelled Asuna, "**You're on!**"

"Yeah!" cried Yuuna pumping a fist.

"Don't regret it now!" called Fuuka who was also pumping a fist.

"Just one condition…" continued Eiko, "If we win, this becomes our permanent volleyball area and your teacher has to always be our P.E. teacher to ensure that neither you nor any other class takes it from us! How about it?"

"Can they even do that?" asked Anya, but no one noticed over the preparations for the match. Chachamaru set off a firework rocket to Eva's blocked, ringing ears. The cheerleaders were doing what they did best and Mana, Zazie, Setsuna and Kaede were spectating. "Aren't we going to help?" asked Mana.

"This is pointless." answered Setsuna.

"So?"

"So a warrior should only use their skills when it is honorable."

"Please." replied Mana, "You just know that if you don't participate, you'll get a better view of Konoka's ass." Setsuna flushed and her fingers twitched around Yuunagi.

"It is my duty to watch her." she replied, "Whereas you are simply hoping that Iinchou will suddenly get desperate and double her offer. Wishful thinking by the way, she doesn't have enough invested in the match."

"How did we get roped into this?" Chisame asked her roommates.

"Don't ask me." replied Anya.

"Iinchou said that I could acquire valuable physics data." answered Hakase.

/

Anya wasn't exactly a lot of help. It also turned out that having extra members on your team wasn't as helpful as it sounded and that their opponents were dodgeball champions. "Seriously, what is wrong with this school?" asked Chisame. They were losing teammates at an advanced pace and right after Misora and Chisame were taken out, they hit Asuna twice, injuring her. Anya was angry. They had taken out both of her roommates and now they had hurt Asuna. The others were getting ready to give up, but Anya cried, "We shall defeat you for all time! You will never rise from the ashes of your shame and humiliation!" She posed, pointing dramatically and then noticed that her outfit was smoking so calmed down and patted herself down to ensure that she didn't catch fire. This motivated the class again and Nodoka quoted an obscure rule which resulted in them gaining possession of the ball again. "Wait, we've been using rules?" asked Anya. Eventually, they were able to scrape a victory, but Eiko once again hit Asuna with the ball. "Alright! That's it! Eiko! Detention!" yelled Anya. Unknown to them, Takamichi and Shizuna were watching the celebrations. "Somehow, she seems to be doing quite well!" said Shizuna.

"Hahaha! But she still has quite a way to go." laughed Takamichi as he leaned against the door with a cigarette in his mouth, "They seem more like playmates than teacher and students…"

/

Later that day, Chisame came to the Anya's office. "I need to speak to you! Urgently!" she hissed. Anya followed Chisame to an empty room.

"Does this mean that you've finally forgiven me?" asked Anya.

"No, it…" began Chisame, "Fine! Whatever! I forgive you! We've got bigger problems anyway!"

"What is it?" asked Anya.

"There's a letter for you." Chisame said, "It's from London. If it's from someone who knows about your…situation, it would be bad if Hakase saw it."

"It must be from Negi." said Anya. She didn't know anyone else in London.

"Who?" asked Chisame.

"My friend from magic school." replied Anya.

"Of course." answered Chisame, "Naturally there are entire schools devoted to increasing the weirdness of the world. I shouldn't be surprised. It looks like I'm attending one myself!" Anya opened the letter. A three-dimensional image of Negi appeared.

"And your letters rip off Star Wars." complained Chisame, "Why don't you use e-mail like normal people?"

"Hello, Anya." greeted Negi. "I've began my work as a fortuneteller. I'm actually receiving a lot of customers! You'll also be proud of me. Even though the incense itches my nose, I haven't sneezed very often! I only lost one bag of tealeaves that way. How have you been doing? I promise to write again soon! Sincerest regards, your friend, Negi."

"So that's your friend?" asked Chisame.

"Yes." replied Anya, "My best friend."

"Well, I suppose that friends are a pretty normal thing to talk about." said Chisame, "It's not like I want to join your magic study group and you've already seen my hobby and probably don't want to talk about that."

"Why wouldn't I?" asked Anya, "I can understand wanting to dress up and look pretty. I actually looked up a spell to make your breasts larger. I even taught it to Negi. He didn't think that it would be particularly useful, but he wanted to know every spell that I knew."

"Competitive, huh?" asked Chisame.

"Extremely."

"Well in that case," said Chisame, "I'm making you my apprentice. I can say that you're my adopted baby sister or something."

"Hey! I'm not a baby!"

"Whatever you say, Imouto-chan."

"By the way," asked Anya, "does Satomi know about your hobby?"

"She either doesn't know, or doesn't care." replied Chisame, "We give each other a lot of space. We're not exactly close for room mates."

"I see."

/

That evening, Konoka finally managed a small flame. Anya congratulated her saying, "That's very impressive. Not many people can get it right in such a short time." When they left the room, they found a startled Setsuna. "O-Ojou-sama!" she cried.

"Se-chan?" replied Konoka. Setsuna bowed stiffly and left.

"What was that about?" Anya whispered toYue.

"Don't know. Not convinced that I want to know." answered Yue, "Haruna's the rumor monger not me."

/

**Omake:**

/

"So, did you play volleyball in Wales?" asked Chisame.

"No, I played cricket." replied Anya.

"Well that's a rather gentle sport isn't it?" asked Chisame.

"Um…" replied Anya

/**Flashback**/

"Fortis la tius lilith lilioth! Oh one spirit of fire come and strike mine enemy! Sagitta magica una ignis!" Anya looked at the burning wreckage that used to be a wicket before her spell hit it and cried, "Yes! The sweet taste of victory is ours! Fear our power!"

_A/N: __1. There was some concern in Korrd's review about Negi possibly becoming a weakling. As I said in the first chapter, I intend for him to be weaker than his canon equivalent at the equivalent point in the Manga but also stronger than canon!Anya. I certainly don't want him to be considered weak (unless you consider most members of Ala Alba weak). I want him to be able to compete with other Ala Alba members. He will be more of a Glass Cannon Squishy Wizard though. If you compare him to canon!Kotaro, he shouldn't be too far off in terms of power, though he'll have a completely different power curve and area of specialization, so sometimes he'll seem quite a bit weaker and other times, a decent amount stronger. If Negi is coming off as a weakling, please warn me and I'll see if I can fix that._

_2. This chapter's conversation between Mana and Setsuna was heavily influenced by the equivalent scene in Unequally Rational and Emotional by OverMaster. More than I realized until I reread it in fact. Therefore, I'm giving him credit and using the opportunity to recommend his work which is excellent._

_3. EDIT: I added the credit to OverMaster that I forgot and fixed up a couple of things including a sentence of Takamichi's that was so botched that it didn't make sense and I have no idea how I missed it for so long. Thank you to ArchangelWings for pointing most of them out._


	5. Secrets

_A/N: 1. Again thank you for the reviews and interest._

_2. I made some corrections for those who saw the original and want to see the improvements. Thank you to ArchangelWings for pointing out most of the corrections._

The next day, Eiko had her detention, where she asked Anya if she could be their mascot. "Uh…I'll have to think about that." said Anya, taken aback. Anya was planning to write a response to Negi, but was undecided as to what to say. Chisame had finally agreed to let her see Chiu's website when a second letter from Negi arrived, two days after the first. "Why would he be writing to me again so quickly?" asked Anya.

"Don't ask me." replied Chisame, "He's _your_ friend." Anya opened the letter.

"Dear Anya. I know that I've only just written a previous letter to you, but I've discovered something rather worrying. I have been practicing my fortunetelling and if I'm interpreting these readings correctly, it seems that your class is plagued with the undead! I thought that you should know that so that you can see if I'm right. If I am and you need help, just let me know. Sincerest regards, your friend, Negi."

"Great!" cried Chisame, "Now we have a creepy child oracle warning us that the place is haunted, as if there wasn't enough wrong with this situation!"

/

As Anya arrived to teach her next magic lesson, Haruna pulled a page out of a sketch book. "Anya-chan!" she said, "To thank you for our magic lessons and for your help with the dodgeball game, I made you a gift."

"Thank you." said Anya. Maybe she had misjudged Haruna. She wouldn't expect to receive gifts from an enemy like Haruna's breasts suggested she was. She looked down at the piece of paper and flushed. "This…is a naked picture of Negi." she said.

"And there's more where that came from." promised Haruna, "Would you prefer the dojinshi to costar you or another guy? No wait, stupid question, threesomes solve everything! Well, except for things that require even more participants. By the way, I'm making copies, so you guys can have too." This last part was accompanied by her turning to her fellow librarians. Yue had facepalmed. "Wh…why would I want a naked picture of Negi?" asked Anya who was now bright red.

"Why wouldn't you want naked pictures of him?" replied Haruna, "You'd have to be blind and even if you were, I'm sure that a sculpture would work well. Actually, that sounds like it could be fun even if you weren't blind." She started to drool.

"Haruna," said Yue as Nodoka eyed the sketchbook and wondered if Haruna would notice if one of the copies was missing, "stop being disgusting so we can get on with the lesson."

"Actually," announced Anya, "before we start, I need to speak to you about something. Negi sent me a letter saying that he thinks that there may be an undead threat in our class. None of you are undead are you?"

"I certainly hope I'm not." pondered Haruna, "I kind of expected it to be more exciting."

"Well," said Anya, "I didn't really expect otherwise. There's a simple test that I can perform to check if you are undead and lying, but I thought I should at least ask. I hear that you know a lot of rumors. Have you heard anything that might give me a lead on this?"

"Do you have any idea how many rumors this place has?" cried Haruna, "The World Tree is a branch of Yggdrassil, Makie's father is a talking frog which causes her to fail at life, there's a giant, scaly bat in the library which also contains the Necronomicon and a portal to the Unseen University on Discworld, a vampire stalks Sakura Lane on the full moon, there's a giant squid in the lake, a chupacabra uses the school as a hunting ground, a member of the student council can make anyone obey him by looking them in the eye, our class is actually supposed to have 31 students, Asuna likes older men because she's actually over a hundred years old and has amnesia, aliens are studying one of our teachers, one of our classes is used to train people to pilot mecha, you are friends with royalty…"

"Ok, I get the picture." said Anya.

"And that's not even getting into the stuff that Hinomori Misato-kohei comes up with." Nodoka stood up from the bed dramatically and pulled a fist. "D-don't worry Anya-sensei," she said, "we'll help you."

"Well do you have any ideas as to where to get the information we need?" asked Anya. Haruna grinned. "I know just the person to ask!"

/

"…You want me to investigate evidence that our class is haunted or is otherwise host to undead." Asakura repeated.

"Yes, we do." replied Haruna.

"Well, that's a bit ridiculous," Asakura replied dismissively, "but news has been slow recently and I actually have often felt this odd feeling that someone is sitting next to me even though the seat is empty."

"Really?" asked Anya.

"Yes." replied Asakura, "Apparently someone named Aisaka Sayo is supposed to sit there, but I've never seen her before."

"Who is she?" asked Nodoka.

"Wait!" said Anya, "She's on the class roll!" She proceeded to pull out the roll in question and open it. "Why is she wearing a sailor outfit?" asked Chisame, "Isn't the point of a uniform to get everyone to dress the same way? That's the normal way! Not only that, but she's so pale that it looks like she's never been in the sun!"

"I wouldn't expect you to be interested in this stuff, Hasegawa-san." Asakura commented.

"I'm hoping that knowing about the weirdness will make it easier to avoid." replied Chisame, "Of course, knowing my luck, this will have the opposite effect."

"Look at the notes written bellow her picture." said Yue, ""1940" and "Don't move her seat". Why would those be written for a normal girl?"

"Well, that's not the only strange note here." replied Anya, "Look at this. "Speak to me if she becomes a problem.". Why would it say that? "

"Well, McDowell-san's a bit undisciplined." replied Asakura, "Haven't you noticed how often she's absent?"

"So she gets sick often." shrugged Anya, "She still seems like a nice girl. Like you three!" She indicated Konoka, Yue and Nodoka.

"You know," said Asakura, "There are another three people in the room."

"So?"

"Hey, I live with her and the only times that I seem to be on her favorite list is when I'm wearing a sarashi."

"You wear a sarashi?" asked Konoka, Haruna and Asakura.

"…Only on…special occasions."

"Well, I'll see what I can find out about Aisaka Sayo and 1940." said Asakura. That night, Yue was finally able to produce a flame and Konoka was already working on other simple spells.

/

Two days later, Kazumi knocked on the door of the room shared by Satomi, Chisame and Anya. Satomi opened the door, clad in only her underwear and labcoat. "Asakura-san," she asked, "in what manner do you require our assistance?" Chisame turned round from her monitor and shifted it to be more difficult to see from the door as she realized who their visitor was. "I need to speak to Anya-chan." answered Kazumi.

"That is a very loose and unscientific use of the word "need"." said Satomi.

"Fine!" replied Kazumi, "I _want_ to speak to Anya-chan."

"She is rarely at this location in the early evenings," replied Satomi, "unless, she chooses to vacate the premises when I am present." Satomi seemed to ponder this with an expression of curiosity rather than offense. "She spends her evenings with the librarians." clarified Chisame.

"Well, thank you for your time." said Kazumi as she left.

/

"Practi bigi naru lux!" said Konoka and her wand began to glow.

"Practi bigi naru vente!" said Yue, creating a breeze.

"Practi bigi naru ardescat!" said Nodoka, creating a flame.

"Now I'm the only one who hasn't got it yet!" complained Haruna.

"D-don't worry Paru." said Nodoka, "I've only just managed one spell so far. Y-you should manage eventually."

"You may have got it if you practiced in your spare time like we do." said Yue.

"What spare time?" asked Haruna, "I've got deadlines to meet!" There was a knock on the door. After stashing the wands, they opened it to find Kazumi. "H-hello Asakura-san." greeted Nodoka, "Wh-what brings you here?"

"I came to give my report. I thoroughly investigated Aisaka Sayo for the year 1940." said Kazumi, "She definitely attended this school but passed away when she was 15."

"So it looks like she really is a ghost." responded Anya.

"This is the scoop of a lifetime!" said Kazumi, "But if I turn over this story, the only person who'll believe me is Hinomori Misato-kohei and I'll be a laughing stock. So how do we prove that she's still here?"

"Wait…" said Anya, "You want to put this in the school newspaper?"

"Of course!" replied Kazumi, "When am I going to get another scoop this big?"

"I _forbid_ you from printing this story!" ordered a panicked Anya.

"You can't censor the media!" replied Kazumi.

"I know how to handle this Anya-chan!" said Haruna, "Offer her a different story as compensation. Like the story of your illicit relationship with a student!" Anya glared at her. "I don't _have_ any illicit relationships with students!"

"Really?" replied Haruna, "That's boring. Isn't that the main perk of being a teacher?" Anya chose to ignore that question. "Look." she said, "Could you at least wait until we have more information before deciding what to do with it?"

"Fine by me." replied Kazumi shrugging, "As I said, it's pretty useless without proof any way."

"S-so what do we do now?" asked Nodoka.

"I suppose that we could look at her seat to see if there's anything unusual about it." suggested Kazumi.

"That may help." admitted Anya, "We could try after class."

"Why not tonight?" asked Kazumi.

"I don't want to do this at night if I don't have to," answered Anya, "but we will try that if tomorrow's search is inconclusive."

"Alright!" said Haruna pumping a fist, "We're like detectives, or crime scene investigators!"

/

Mana sat polishing one of her guns as Setsuna walked into their room. "So, they're done already?" Mana asked.

"Yes," replied Setsuna, "they decided to end early after making plans to investigate the ghost's haunting site."

"You sound worried." observed Mana.

"Of course." replied Setsuna, "You're the one who can see these things, not me. Have your rates gone up?"

"Not since I last quoted them." replied Mana, "Though I'm impressed that you're seeking help. It's not like you. You've matured."

"Ojou-sama's protection is my responsibility." replied Setsuna, "I am willing to rent the best tools for that duty."

"Thank you, Setsuna." said Mana rolling her eyes, "You're special to me too."

/

Sayo sat in her usual seat during class. It was an interesting turn of events to have such a young teacher. Her memory was fuzzy, but she didn't think that she had ever had one this young before. It was a pity that no one could see her. She really was so lonely. She noticed that once again, the librarians were staying after class. Normally she was used to such things and they therefore did not really draw her attention. After all, when you had been in a school for over sixty years, you became used to seeing such things. However, the last time that this happened, she thought that she heard them discuss magic. Therefore, she paid attention now. She saw that Kazumi-san and Hasegawa-san were also staying behind, though the latter seemed reluctant in contrast to the enthusiasm of Kazumi-san and Saotome-san. Kazumi pulled out a camera and the approached her seat. "We need to photograph any evidence." she said. She picked up her camera and photographed the chair. She then gasped and pulled out a video camera and pressed record, looking at the picture on the screen. "She's here!" she declared. Before anyone else could react, Mana burst through the door with her demon-eye activated, rolling up to the desk and pulling out a handgun which she pointed at Sayo. Everyone else stared at her in shock. Sayo's terror was written on her face and she curled up shaking. "They can see me!" she thought, "But now they're going to kill me! I don't want to die again!"

"Please don't hurt me!" she cried as her eyes filled with tears.

"…Um…Her lips are moving." said Kazumi.

"They can't hear me." thought Sayo. She knew that it was time for her to use a power that she had always found counter-productive in the past. She used her blood to write the words that they could not hear on the desk. "…She's afraid." declared Kazumi.

"My mission does not necessarily require me to exterminate you." declared Mana, "Merely to ensure that you don't harm the other students. I believe that I have succeeded in that mission." She lowered her gun to Sayo's relief. She had never had an opportunity like this before. "I would like to make friends." she wrote. Anya smiled. She could see the scared little girl in the camera. It was her duty to help her. She was her ally. However, she wasn't the first to respond. "I think that that can be arranged." smiled Kazumi.

"I believe that my work here is done." said Mana, "I have a payment to collect." As she started walking off, Kazumi called out, "Wait! Who gave you this mission?"

"A good mercenary doesn't reveal their employer's secrets." answered Mana.

/

**Omake:**

/

"I can't believe that you're making me pay you for pointing your gun at someone, which, by the way, is one of the few things that you do _all_ the time for _free_." said Setsuna.

"I accomplished the mission that you hired me for." answered Mana, "It's not my fault that it was easier than you expected. By the way, you're still 500 short."

"I know ok! I'm just getting out my change."

_A/N:_ _1. It's a shoutout chapter!_

_2. Hinomori Misato is a member of a class of OCs that's being made on TVTropes under the leadership of OverMaster (or Napolean de Cheese as he's more commonly known there). They are relatively public domain and intended for use when one needs a Mahora class other than Negi's canon class. The first fic to use them is All That Remains in the End by OverMaster. I'm especially fond of Misato as she's the character whom I have had the most influence on so far, but you'll see other members later on. Note that just because Misato wasn't the one to come up with a rumour, that doesn't mean that it's true. In fact, I'll confirm that Geass does not exist in this fanfic, though similar abilities may._

_3. Again, not fully satisfied with the confrontation scene, but oh well._

_4. Writing this chapter was hard. However, it showed me something. While I always knew that I found reading about her fun, I never realized how much I'd enjoy writing __Haruna__._


	6. Return by Last Stamped Date

_A/N: Sorry about not updating for a while, but as I kind of indicated at the beginning of this fic, a once per week schedule isn't something that I can really stick to and chapter 7 was a mission for me to write (probably as it contained elements that I've never written before). I've also been thinking that I should get a proof/beta reader sometime in the near future. It should help me avoid those silly mistakes that people have been pointing out to me when I upload a new cha__pter. Once again, thank you to reviewers and everyone else who showed support._

/

It was very easy to encourage Kazumi to keep Sayo's existence secret. She didn't want anyone chasing her away as they had become quite close despite the fact that Kazumi normally needed a video camera to see her and couldn't hear her. "I've got another story that I'm working on now." she said looking at Mana. Anya and the librarians had also become friendly with Sayo, though to a lesser extent. Anya had written to Negi explaining that although Sayo was a ghost, haunting their classroom, she was actually a very nice girl. She had also boasted about her achievements in educating her class. Anya had heard of a spell which would allow Sayo to become more visible and able to communicate with selected individuals and was researching it in her spare time, but was still teaching the librarians, who were all now capable of simple spells and she was also trying to be friendly with her roommates.

/

On a Friday morning, near the end of term, Anya decided to ask Yuuna something that had been bothering her as they walked down the corridor together, "I've noticed that the other classes are now working much harder."

"Ah, that's right!" said Yuuna, "It's almost time for end of year exams for us middle schoolers."

"It's next Monday, Anya-chan!" announced Sakurako.

"Right." said Anya, "But surely that applies to class 2A as well? It seems like you are slacking off compared to the others."

"Ah!" said Sakurako as she nervously touched her chin.

"Ahaha…" giggled Yuuna, "Our school is an escalator school, so it doesn't really matter…"

"Especially for 2A…We're always the worst class in the year, but somehow it all turns out ok…" smiled Sakurako as she patted Anya on the back, "Don't worry!"

"Tehehe." giggled Yuuna as she nervously placed her hand behind her head.

"How can you be ok with that?-!" asked Anya wringing her hands.

"…Anya-sensei." called Shizuna as she walked up to them from behind.

"Yes, Shizuna-sensei?" asked Anya as she turned around.

"Um…" said Shizuna as she held out an envelope with a worried expression on her face, "The principal said to hand this to you…"

"Thank you." said Anya as she opened the letter.

It said, "Teacher -in-Training Anya Final Task"

"What could this be?" thought Anya.

She turned over the letter saw that it said, "Dear Anya-chan, If class 2A is no longer the worst class after the end of term exams, I will recognize you as an official teacher. Principal Konoe, Mahora Academy"

"I suppose that this makes sense." said Anya, "I should be able to do this."

"Is…is that right…?" asked Shizuna.

Yuuna and Sakurako ran back up to Anya and attempted to look at the letter. "**Eeeh? Anya-chan! What's this? What's going on Anya-chan?**" asked Sakurako, "**Ah! Did Anya-chan become an official teacher?**"

"Eh? What's this?" asked Yuuna.

"Hey! Don't pry into other people's business!" complained Anya as she stuffed the letter into her pocket, "It's very rude!"

"Now I just have to motivate my class into studying hard." thought Anya.

/

"Ok everyone, I've got an important announcement to make!" Anya declared at the beginning of class, "The end of term exams are very important this year, so we are having a study session for homeroom! I want you all to study very hard and make sure that you do far better than you have in the past! You should all dedicate as much time as possible to studying! All other activities are secondary and should be avoided for the duration of the exam period as much as possible! These exams are probably the most important ones that you've ever written and if this class is the worst in the year again, something bad will happen! Therefore, study as hard as you can!"

"What the heck is she trying to do?" thought Asuna, "Suddenly pulling something like this…"

"Anya-sensei!" agreed Ayaka, "That's a wonderful suggestion!"

"**Haaai!**" called out Sakurako as she raised her hand, "**I've got a suggestion!**"

"Ok, Sakurako." said Anya, "What is it?"

"Let's do an English phrase study **yukyuken!**" Several laughs and cheers rose from the class. "Hold on just a minute!" said Ayaka as she turned around indignantly.

"Um…Well, if you think that that would help, then you should try it!" said Anya, who had no idea what a yukyuken was, but was glad to try any suggestion to motivate the class. "**Eh!-?**" cried Asuna as she stood up in exasperation, "**Just a minute! Anya! Do you even know what yakyuken "**_**is**_**"!-?**"

"C'mon Asuna!" said Sakurako dragging her and carrying some flashcards, "Over here!"

"No way!" said Asuna who was now flailing and tearing up in frustration, "I'm gonna be doing all the stripping for sure!"

"Just when I was hoping that our class couldn't sink any lower." said Chisame whose face was buried in her palm, "This is like something out of a bad fanfic!" Anya was no longer paying attention however, and was looking at the class academic progress records to see what she had to work with. "Hmmm…" she said, "The Baka Rangers are at the bottom as expected. They're the ones who are really pulling down the class average. I guess that I should schedule even more extra after-class lessons with them. Yue has proven with her magic to be capable of studying hard. I must obviously cancel those magic lessons for now and convince her to work as hard in her examinable subjects. Haruna is also not doing as well as she's capable of. She should definitely be in the top half of the grade, not the middle. Chisame's reasonably low herself. I'll have to convince her not to do anything for Chui's homepage for a while. She won't like that, but as her roommate I can make sure that she studies. I can do the same for Satomi. She is number two in the grade, but if I can convince her to stay at home and study instead of spending her time in the lab, she may gain a few more percentage marks and everything should help. Lingshen is top of the grade, so she is also unlikely to improve a lot. In fact, that probably applies to the top seven. There's a large gap between Chizuru and Fuuka though. I'm sure that I can bring the others up a bit to significantly close that gap. Sayo is not on the list, as expected. I wonder if she could write the exam somehow and if that would raise or lower the class average. Previous teachers have obviously known about her, as she's in the class list. Maybe I should test her to see how she does in some tests and if she does better than the class average, speak to Takamichi and Principal Konoemon." She was then hit in the face with a bra. She turned around and was greeted with the sight of the Baka Rangers who were all almost nude, though only Makie and Asuna seemed particularly distressed by this. "**Kyaaaa!**" cried Asuna, "**I knew this was going to happen!**"

"This is such a dumb class…" thought Yue.

"**W…what the Heck are you all doing!-?**" yelled Anya.

"If you can't answer, you have to strip!" Sakurako informed her, "It's yakyuken!"

"Just as I expected…" said Anya, "The Baka Rangers did the worst…"

"**Baka Rangers, assemble!**" they cried, "**Time to practice our pose!**" With that, they did so, with the exception of Asuna, who turned towards them and cried, "Hey!"

"Ha ha." The class laughed. Anya was amazed. Even wearing a sarashi, Kaede's breasts were huge! "Ah," cried Sakurako with glee as she held a card saying "least", "Asuna loses again!"

"**Come on!**" begged Asuna as she tried to cover herself up with her arms, "**I don't have anything left to take off!**"

"Don't you guys care that you're in the middle of an important class, to study for an important exam?-!" cried Anya. How was she supposed to get the class out of the bottom spot if they acted like this? "Sensei!" asked Sakurako, "Do you wanna play too?"

"**N-no thank you!**" cried Anya. This was really worrying! She needed to pass this final test! Could she be sure that the class would put in enough effort to ensure that they left last place? "I've got it!" she declared, "The forbidden magic that makes a person **super-smart** for three days! If I use that…The side effect is that everyone goes "**Pa!**" in about a month, but there's no helping that now…Fortis la tius lilith lilioth!…"

"**What are you doing?-!**" cried Chisame grabbing her collar. The rest of the class turned around curiously. "Outside! Now!" growled Chisame. When they left the classroom, Anya asked, "What is it Chisame?"

"**Seriously! What kind of teacher are you?-! It's bad enough that you're a freaky witch, but now you're casting brain damaging spells on your students!**" yelled Chisame, "**Normal teachers educate their students for life! They don't help them pass a test at the cost of their long term mental health! This is why I like normal things! There's a reason that things are made standard! They work! They work properly in the way that things are meant to be! Just as we're getting along, you go and pull this crap!**"

"I'm sorry Chisame…" mumbled Anya, "but please keep it down! I'll get into a lot of trouble if people found out about my magic."

"It would serve you right!" snarled Chisame, "Seriously! Using dangerous, forbidden magic in public! What did you expect? That you'd suddenly gain a random power-up and overcome the problems associated with it with The Power of Friendship? Grow up! If you're going to do an adult's job, do it like a responsible adult!"

"…I'm really sorry Chisame." said Anya, "You're absolutely right. I'll do this like a responsible teacher without using dangerous magic on my students."

"I should hope so!" With that they returned to class.

/

Anya informed the librarians that she would not be teaching them magic until after the exams and that rather than practice, they should use the time to study. "Studying is way more boring than magic." replied Yue.

"Well, studying is more important." said Anya, "Especially at the moment." She then went to borrow a video camera from Kazumi in order to speak to Sayo.

/

At the bath, the librarians came rushing in. "**Asuna!**" called out Konoka, waving in an attempt to gain attention, "**Asunaaaa! Big news!**"

"Eh?" said Kaede, "What is it Konoka?"

"Oh, looks like the Baka Rangers have assembled!" said Konoka, "Is this a revision meeting? Actually, there's been a rumor going round the school…The class that scores the lowest in the next exam will be…**broken up!-?**"

"I've never been more discouraged to do well." muttered Chisame, "Of course knowing my luck, I'll be stuck with Rainyday, Nagase, McDowell, Ku, Chao, Tatsumiya, the Narutakis and Karakuri and then to make a full class, they'll collect the weirdest members of the other classes to join us. Like that freak with the dark green hair, the ditz with six fingers on one hand, the girl with a tail, the girl who is covered in fur, the green skinned midget with antennae, the girl who looks like she was sewn together, the girl with scales, the girl who's hair is always on fire, the girl who founded that club to find time-travelers, espers and sliders, the girl with glowing red eyes and worst of all the girl who sparkles in the sunlight." She shuddered and, as she was finished, grabbed a towel and left. "B…but that's crazy!" said Asuna.

"Our school doesn't break up classes!" agreed Makie.

"I think Sakurako and the others were told not to talk about it…I don't really know all the details…" said Konoka, "But Grandf-I mean, the principal seemed really mad! It's because our class always comes last!"

"…And even worse!" Haruna elaborated, "The "really" dumb people get held back! Or maybe they have to do all the grades from kindergarten over again!"

"**Eh!**" cried the Baka Rangers with a horror that was obvious from Makie's face.

"**H…hold on a minute here!**" cried Asuna.

"**That can't be true!**" declared Makie. However, Asuna remembered Anya's emphasis on this exam's importance relative to any previous ones that they had written. "The class we have now is fun!" declared Konoka, "Asuna! I don't want to be broken up!"

"N…" said Kaede as she folded her arms thoughtfully.

"T…this is bad!" said Makie as she desperately waved her arm, "We're the ones who are dragging the class down!"

"Even if we study ourselves to death we not make it by Monday-aru!" said Ku Fei.

"If it comes down to this…" said Yue, clutching her juice box, "then maybe we'll have to go for "that thing" after all."

"**Yue!**" cried Haruna, "You don't mean…"

"**What!-?**" asked Asuna, "**What is it? Do you have a solution?**"

"You guys know about **Library Island** right?" asked Yue, holding out a hand towards her fellow Baka Rangers, "It's where our Library Exploration Club goes…"

"U…un." said Makie.

"Yeah!" came a more dignified response, "That giant building that floats in the middle of the lake, right? I've heard it's a pretty dangerous place!"

"The truth is, deep within Library Island…" continued Yue, stopping only for a sip of her juice, "There is apparently a "magic book" that makes the reader more intelligent…"

"Ma…magic!-?" gasped the Baka Rangers.

"Well, I've always just thought it was some really good textbook or something…" continued Yue, "but still, it'd be a pretty useful thing to have."

"Oh Yue!" said Haruna putting a hand behind her head, "That's just an urban legend!"

"There's a lot of weird people in our class," said Makie, "but there can't really be such a thing as magic, can there?"

"Ah!" said Konoka, "Asuna doesn't believe any of this, does she? It sounds like rubbish after all."

"That's right, I don't." said Asuna.

"But we have reason to believe that there _is_ magic in the world!" said Konoka, "You know this too, right Paru?"

"Well, yes. That's true." said Haruna.

"Because of your fortunetelling?" asked Asuna.

"And other things as well," said Konoka, "but that's a librarian secret."

"Alright! We're pretty desperate." said Asuna, "**Let's go! …To Library Island!**"

/

"I'm not fully convinced that this is appropriate." said Takamichi.

"Why not?" asked Anya, "She's a student too, isn't she? Isn't it our responsibility to educate her and give her the recognition that she deserves?"

"Anya-kun," replied Takamichi, "there isn't much point in preparing someone for life when they're already dead."

"She's still attending school, so she obviously has unfinished business to achieve." replied Anya, "Who are we to deny her an advantage given to her peers when it may help her complete that business?"

"We've always let her remain with a class until graduation." replied Takamichi, "We're not exactly failing her."

"But you're not allowing her to achieve that academic victory nor acknowledge it." countered Anya.

"How are you so sure of what she wants?" asked Takamichi.

"I asked her." replied Anya, "She's excited by the opportunity to interact more with the living world. She's made a few friends and wants to share experiences with them. Besides, she knows the work. She's listened to it often enough. I even gave her some practice exams before asking you."

"Even if we were to allow her to sit the test" Takamichi responded, "how will she write it?"

"She can write with her blood." replied Anya, "As long as she's kept separate from the other girls, there should be no problem. To prevent cheating, we can watch her with a video camera."

"You're just doing this to raise your class average, aren't you?" asked Takamichi.

"That is a minor benefit." replied Anya, "After all, a teacher benefits when her students do well even in normal circumstances."

"Fine." replied Takamichi, "It's unorthodox, but we can present your case to principal Konoe."

/

That night, Konoka and Asuna knocked on the door of Satomi, Chisame and Anya's room. They were already in their night clothes when Anya opened the door. Chisame was giving covetous glances to her computer from her books. Satomi seemed far more comfortable in front of hers, but seemed slightly bored. "I thought that you weren't having a session with the librarians tonight." said Chisame as she saw Konoka. If they were, then she was definitely going back to her fans. This was injustice! "I'm not." answered Anya, "So why are you here and not studying."

"We're here to show you around some more like we promised the principal." said Asuna.

"Look." said Anya, "I appreciate being shown around, but this is not a good time. You should be studying and I already know the basics of how to navigate the campus."

"But Anya-chan," said Konoka, "we're going to the library to do extra studying and we need you with us."

"For teacher supervision?" asked Anya.

"Something like that." replied Konoka.

"Ok, fine." said Anya and she got into her slippers and swung her cloak around her nightie. "Ok." whispered Asuna, "So what's the real reason that we're bringing her."

"She'll be helpful" replied Konoka.

/

Soon the group of Anya, the Baka Rangers and the librarians arrived at the library. "Anya-sensei," said Yue, "we're going to the lower levels, where there are traps. You may need to use some magic to keep everyone safe."

"Right," said Anya, "but why is this necessary."

"It will help us pass the exams." replied Yue and she began lecturing everyone on the history of the library and its Exploration Club as they snuck into the lower levels. "Waaaah!" cried Asuna as she saw the scope of the place.

"That's a lot of books!" agreed Anya with wonder. Yue warned them that they were not normally allowed to go any further and that traps had been set to prevent theft. "How will this help you all pass?" asked Anya.

"We're looking for a magic book to make people smarter." said Yue.

"And the other Baka Rangers know about this?-!" asked Anya desperately.

"Yes." said Yue.

"But I told you to keep my secret!" said Anya.

"We have." replied Yue, "They don't know anything about your powers."

"You do remember the punishment for exposing magic, right?" hissed Anya.

"This excursion is based on a popular rumor already known to the student body." replied Yue, "Therefore, we can't be blamed for its exposure. Besides, I told them that it may just be a really good textbook."

"Ok," sighed Anya, "but while that kind of legal acrobatics may work for mundane lawyers, the courts of magic may not be as forgiving, so be careful in the future."

"**So,**" announced Yue at a higher volume, "**will you aid us in our mission to find the magic book!-?**"

"Yes," said Konoka, "that's what this mission is about."

"**Help us, Sensei!**" begged Makie, squeezing her fists together in desperation. Anya sighed. She really needed them to pass and she couldn't really deny Makie. "Ok." She agreed. After discussing the plan and a brief moment of hesitation from Makie, they headed off. The library was oddly constructed, but the Baka Rangers seemed to hold their own against the traps. "Is that cloak enough for you?" Asuna asked Anya, "You just have your nightie underneath. Wouldn't you like to borrow my jacket?"

"Thanks," replied Anya, "but I'm good at keeping warm."

"Asuna…" said Konoka, "Considering you said you hated kids, you've sure started acting kind to Anya-chan lately, haven't you? So why the change of heart?"

"She's just a little kid!" said Asuna, "I still don't understand why you brought her!"

"Hey!" said Anya, "I can help!" When they stopped for a picnic at the urging of Nodoka and Haruna from above ground, Anya turned to Yue and Konoka, "This isn't a normal library." she said, "I've been feeling magical energy from it. I thought that I should warn you."

"So, it's more likely that the rumor is true then." said Konoka.

"I suppose so." Anya agreed. After navigating the incredibly complex path to their destination, the book was in view, on a stone slab, guarded by statues. After the others expressed their awe, Anya, cried, "B-but that's…That's the legendary "Book of Melchizidek"! I've never seen it before, but it's unmistakable! What's it doing here?-!"  
"You mean…it's the real thing?" asked Asuna.

"**This is a magical text of the highest level!**" declared Anya, "**While you might become a bit smarter by reading it, it's not as simple as…**"

"**Eeeeeeh!-?**" interrupted Makie, "Really!-?"

"Anya-chan really knows her stuff, doesn't she?" asked Konoka. They ran forward lead by Ku Fei crying, "**I go first, aru!**"

"**Wait!**" cried Anya, "**A book that important is bound to be…**" The floor opened dropping them on a block of stone, with the Baka Rangers landing on a pattern of circles.

"Eh…? What is this?"

"Ow!"

Kaede quickly stood up, relatively unfazed, but everyone else was still recovering. "Even I fell for it." said Yue.

"Ow ow ow." complained Anya

"Anya-chan, are you ok?" asked Konoka.

"This is…" began Asuna.

"…Twister…?" asked Makie.

"**Ho ho ho…**" laughed one statue that by now seemed to be a golem, "**If you want this book…you'll have to answer my questions first…Ho ho ho…**" It brandished its hammer menacingly. "**Wh-wh-what the Hell!-?**" Asuna cried, "**The statue is moving!**"

"**Iyaaaaan!**" cried Makie.

"…!-?" was all that Yue could say in what many could consider a confused Zazie imitation. "**Oh!**" was Ku Fei's reaction.

"**First question!**" began the golem, "**What's the English translation for "Difficult"?**"

"**Eeeeeh!-?**"

"**What the Hell?**"

"**Alright! **Just answer its questions. Push the letters for the correct translation." said Anya. She really would prefer to handle this herself, but she didn't have much option. "Eeeeh!-?" cried Asuna, "Even if you say that…"

"Sensei!" cried Makie, "What's "**Difficult**"?"

"He won't let me answer that!" Anya cried, pointing at the golem, "Um…If something isn't…simple or…easy."

After pressing some buttons, they heard the golem declare, "**Muzui…Correct. Question two! "Cut"!**" This continued for some time until Asuna misplaced her foot and Makie, her hand and as punishment for their resulting incorrect answer, the golem smashed the floor, sending them plummeting to the depths of the library and they hit the water.

/

"**What's going on down there, guys!-?**" Haruna yelled into her cellphone.

"**P-please reply!**" begged Nodoka.

"**Awawawa!**" cried Haruna as they ran in circles and flung their arms around, "**What should we do? What should we do!-?**"

"**We've got to contact someone…**" said Nodoka, "**but everyone's asleep at this hour…**auu."

/

The next morning, the Baka Rangers, Anya and Konoka woke up on a sandy beach. "…Eh?" said Asuna, "Where…are we?"

"The...the golem sent us here." said Anya.

"**J…just where the Hell is this!-?**" The place was a tangle of roots, islands, buildings and bookshelves. "I...is this still the Library Island basement?"

"A…amazing! We fell from such a height…Hey, it's still so bright, even though we're supposed to be underground…The walls are giving off light!"

"**Could this be the legendary "Deep Library"!-?**"

""**Deep Library"!-?**"

"What's that, Yue?"

"Even though it's underground, it's filled with a gentle light, and overflowing with valuable items…" Yue replied, "For book-lovers, the Library of Legends is a paradise…"

"Ehhhhh…" said Konoka.

"Of course," continued Yue, "no one has seen the library and lived and returned to tell the tale…He he he."

"**Eeeeeeeeh!-?**" cried Makie.

"…Then how Yue know about it, aru?" asked Ku Fei.

"Anyway, it doesn't seem like it'll be easy to get out of here."

"**W-what we do, aru? The end of term test the day after tomorrow, and we not able to make it back, aru!**"

"**No way! If we don't make it back, then…but maybe that statue-like thing will turn up again!**"

"Hold on!" said Anya, "We'll be able to make it out!"

"Ow…" said Asuna, clutching her shoulder.

"What is it?" asked Anya.

"Ah, I'm ok." replied Asuna, "It's nothing!"

"Did you hurt your shoulder?" asked Anya, "Don't worry I have…er…a special…home remedy! Yeah, that's right! It involves…er…pressure points and…stuff."

"…That doesn't sound very comforting." said Asuna.

"Er…come over here." said Anya, leading Asuna away from where they could be seen, "Close your eyes. Fortis la tius lilith lilioth. Tui gratia Jupiter gratia sit cura."

"Wow!" said Asuna, "I do feel better!" Anya grabbed Yue and Konoka and pulled them aside to talk privately. "This has become far too dangerous." she said, "I think that I'll have to fly us out."

"That will probably be the best decision." agreed Yue.

"Alrght!" announced Anya, "Everyone, give me your attention!" The girls gathered to listen to her. "As you may have suspected from the events of this trip, magic is real." Anya continued, "I have a way of getting us out of here, but you must promise never to tell anyone about it." After the confused agreements, Anya pulled her broom out of her cloak and sat on it before rising slightly above the ground. "Wah! Anya-chan is flying!" cried Makie whilst pointing.

"**Uw ah! Y-you can fly!-?**" said Asuna, "Y…you…Aaahhhh! I knew it! You're some kind of superhero or something!"

"So mages really do exist…" said Kaede, "I guess someone like me shouldn't be surprised…"

"Kaede is correct." replied Anya, "I'm a mage, not a superhero."

"Whatever!" said Asuna, "It's the same thing isn't it?"

"Well, actually there are several diff…" began Anya.

"Look, are you going to magic us out of this mess or not?" asked Asuna. Anya gritted her teeth.

"Yes." she replied, "I can fly you out one at a time on my broom. I think that Asuna should come first as she was injured."

"All right." said Asuna as she nervously got onto the broom. The broom did not rise any higher despite the pained expression on Anya's face. "Ok! Seriously! What on Earth do you weigh!-?" she asked. Asuna blushed.

"**How can you ask me that!-?**" she yelled, "You're a girl! You should know not to ask that!"

"Ok everyone." said Konoka, "Let's calm down."

"Alright." sighed Anya, "It seems that for some reason, my broom can't carry you out of here and the only other spell that I know that will allow flight is too dangerous to be used for transportation."

"What if you flew out by yourself and went for help?" asked Yue. Anya considered this. "Okay." she said, "But you'll have to say that I crawled through a tunnel that was too small for any of you or something so they don't find out that you all know about my magic."

"Alright." said Konoka, "Then get going."

"Use these books to study while I'm gone!" ordered Anya as she rose.

/

Anya banged on Konoemon's door as hard as she could, but there was no answer. Instead, Shizuna came down the corridor with a curious expression on her face. "Are you looking for Principal Konoe?" she asked.

"Of course I am!" cried Anya, "That's why I'm banging on his door!" She was incredibly frustrated with the amount of time that it had taken her to get out of the library, only to meet a locked door. "I'm afraid that Principal Konoe is away." said Shizuna, "He said that he'd probably only be back on the morning of Monday's exam."

"**What!-?**" cried Anya, "But we have students trapped in the library!"

"Yes." said Shizuna, "He left a message about that." Anya only gaped. "He said that they should use the opportunity to study and that you should keep an eye on them when you're not giving a class, but that we will probably not be able to get them out for a while. If you find a way, you should take it."

"…But…you mean…he…**I'm supposed to just deal with this myself?-!**" cried Anya.

"Yes." replied Shizuna, "You are the best equipped to deal with this situation. I suggest that you head for your class. It's already started."

As she left, Anya muttered, "Stupid, large breast conspiracy!"

/

"**Eh…Eeeeeeeeeh!-?**" cried Ayaka back in class, "**What did you say!-? Anya-sensei will get fired if class 2A doesn't move out of the lowest ranking!-? Sakurako-san! W-why didn't you say anything about something as important as this!-?**" She grabbed Sakurako's collar.

"Aabubu" cried Sakurako as she flailed her arms, "…but Sensei didn't want anyone to know. She said that it wasn't our business."

"Did she say fired?" Misa asked.

"Anya-chan?" asked Ako as she touched her lip.

"That'd be pitiful…" said Fuuka.

"At any rate, we're going to study properly until the exam, and pull this class out of the last ranking!" declared Ayaka and she pointed dramatically towards Chisame, Madoka and Setsuna, "Even you guys over there who usually don't bother trying!"

"Geh…" said Chisame cocking her head and keeping her arms folded.

"Looks like we don't have a choice…" said Madoka as she nervously placed a hand behind her head and the other in her pocket. Setsuna barely acknowledged that she had been spoken to, keeping her arms folded and only turning her head to look over her shoulder as confirmation that she had heard. "The real problem is Asuna and those four others…" continued Ayaka as she stroked her chin, "Well…as long as they don't get zero I suppose…"

"**Everyone! We've got a big problem!**" cried Haruna as she threw open the door and charged in, "**Anya-sensei and the Baka Rangers have gone missing!**" Nodoka followed her in with fists clenched at her chest in distress.

"Eh…" said Ayaka as Sakurako and the Narutaki twins covered their mouths in shock. "We may all be screwed after all…" she thought, "and Anya-sensei hasn't even had an opportunity to introduce me to any boys!" Anya then proceeded to enter the class. Most of the class took the opportunity to glare at Haruna and Nodoka. "S-sensei," said Nodoka, "W-we thought that you'd gone missing."

"…Well, I'm back now." said Anya, "Konoka, Asuna, Yue, Makie, Fei and Kaede will be absent today. They have other…responsibilities for the time being, but hopefully they will be back soon. I am going to be visiting them often, but I have to go alone. Now that you know what's going on, I suggest that you all get back to studying!"

/

Anya repeatedly visited the Deep Library in order to help the girls study and try to figure a way out. They were surprised to find that living in the deep Library was actually rather pleasant and they had all the textbooks that they needed available, not to mention all the necessities to survive comfortably for several days. On Sunday night, they had a bath in the pools. "Hey…Anya…" said Asuna, "I'm sorry that we went and created this situation…The truth is, our class is going to be broken up if we don't move out of the lowest ranking in the exam, and we'd have to redo all the grades starting from primary school again…We got you involved in this, even though you had nothing to do with it." Anya gave Asuna a blank look.

"…Huh?" she said.

"Um…we didn't want to be held back a year…" Asuna clarified.

"So…You didn't realize that I might get fired?" asked Anya.

"…" said Asuna.

"…" said Anya.

"E…Eh!-? What the Hell!-?..." cried Asuna, "Then you mean getting held back a year and having to go through primary school again…those rumours **weren't even true!-?**"

"I'd assume so…" said Anya, "That seems like a kinda stupid system to me."

"Uwaaah!" cried Asuna, "Ah sheesh! If I'd known that, I wouldn't have come to this weird library in the first place!"

"Gee, thanks!" said Anya, "It's nice to know that I'm so _appreciated_!"

"Damn it! And it's all your fault that I got roughed up like this too!" cried Asuna as she leaned over Anya and pointed an accusing finger at her, "You little punk! You brat!"

"Hey!" cried Anya, "This isn't exactly a picnic for me either! Besides, I already healed the worst of your wound!" As if to insult this achievement, Asuna's arm chose that moment to throb and she fell on top of Anya from the sudden lack of support. "**Ah!**" she said, "**Ow…Ow ow ow…Ow…**" She started to lift herself up again. "S-sorry Anya." she said, "I…I accidentally tripped…I'm going to get up now, ok? Nn?"

"**Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**" came a sudden yell.

/

"Huh?" said Asuna as Konoka came running into view from the scource of the yell. "**Asuna!**" she called out as she waved for attention, "**We've got trouble!**"

"**What is it, Konoka!-?**" asked Asuna. They turned towards the others and saw Makie being held by the golem. "**Ah!**" cried Asuna.

"**Somebody help me!**" cried Makie as she waved her arms, "Anya-chan! Asuna!"

"**T-that giant is back again!-?**" cried Asuna.

"**It's a golem!**" corrected Anya and she pointed her staff, casting the first spell that popped into her head, "**Fortis la tius lilith lilioth! Aer aer amplificet mamas!**" Makie's towel began to inflate in the chest area and she lifted into the air. "**Waaaaah!**" she cried flailing her arms, before the towel came loose and she fell back into the water. Asuna turned to give her an incredulous stare as Yue facepalmed. Anya just shrugged and tried a different approach. "**Fortis la tius lilith lilioth! Oh three spirits of fire gather to me and strike mine enemy! Sagitta magica series ignis!**" she cried and three arrows of fire struck the golem. Asuna looked back and forth between the golem and Anya, this time with a far more impressed face. "Wah! That's so cool! You really are a mage!" she said, "Just like in the movies!"

"**Ho ho ho! Such weak magic! As expected of a child!**" said the golem.

"**I am not a child!**" cried Anya.

"**You'll never get out of here alive! You'd be better off just giving up hope right now!**" continued the golem, "**It takes three days to get through the maze and back!**"

"**Eh!-?**" cried Makie stopping from her crawl back to her clothes.

"**T…three days!-?**" cried Yue who was clutching her juice box.

"**We not make it back in time for the test-aru!**" cried Ku Fei.

"**Crap!**" cried Anya, "**Now what!-?**"

"**A…anyway! We can't give up! We won't give up!**" cried Asuna as she dramatically pulled a fist, "**We're gonna get the Hell out of here before tomorrow's final exam!**"

"You actually do care!" said Anya. Asuna glared at her.

"**A…anyway, let's look for an exit while we escape!**"

"We're going back?" asked Konoka as she ran off.

"**Ho ho ho!**" laughed the golem, "**It's useless! There's no exit!**"

"I've got to grab our stuff!" Konoka continued.

/

"**Huh? Ah!**" cried Yue as she suddenly pointed at the golem, "**Everyone! Look at the golem's neck!**"

"**Ah!**"

"**Is that the Book of Meru-whatever!-?**"

"**We're taking that book!**" cried Yue as she thrust her fist into the air, "**Makie-san! Ku Fei-san! Kaede-san!**"

"**Ok! All set!**" they cried as they gave a thumbs up.

"**I show you the power of a member…**" said Ku Fei, "**…of the Chinese Martial Arts Research Society-aru!**" With that, she punched the golem in the leg, causing cracks to spread. Meanwhile, Makie used her ribbon to grab the book. As the golem turned to grab Makie again, Ku Fei kicked it in the arm and they all started running. "**Ah! W..wait!**" it cried.

"**The Baka Rangers are really awesome at athletics!**" declared Konoka.

"**Kyaaa! We got the magic book!**" cried Makie.

"**Ok! We've got the book!**" agreed Konoka.

"**Let's look for a shortcut back to the surface while he's confused!**" suggested Yue.

/

"This such a heavy book-aru!" said Ku Fei whom had taken it from Makie.

"Your uniform!" said Konoka as she passed it to Makie.

"Thanks!" replied Makie.

"It'll just have to be shirts and skirts for now." said Konoka.

"**I've told you, you won't find an exit!**" said the golem as he chased them, "**Just give up and let me catch you!**"

"No way! Bleh!"

"**Fortis la tius lilith lilioth! ****Igneus exustio a****estivus estivus****! Nobis protectionem fervens! Inflammo paries flamma ignis!**" cried Anya and a wall of fire formed between them and the golem. Unfortunately, it stepped right through the flames. As they ran behind the waterfall, Yue pointed to a door. "**Ah! There's an emergency exit behind the waterfall!**" she said.

"**All right!**" said Asuna.

"**Oh!-?**" cried the golem, "**W…wait!**" He climbed up the waterfall towards the door.

"**Kyaa!**"

"**H…hurry up and get in!**"

"**Uu…**" said Asuna as she faced a plaque, "**What's this!-?**"

The plaque said, "English Question No 1. What is the past tense of "read"?"

"**There's some kind of question written on the door!**" cried Makie.

"It says: "What is the past tense of "read"?"" explained Yue. Ku Fei kicked the golem in the face knocking it back. "**Ow!**" it cried.

"**Eeeh!-?**" cried Makie, "**What!-?**"

"**Why the Hell is it asking us that!-?**" asked Asuna.

"Hmm?" said Ku Fei as she looked over her shoulder at the others, "Oh! I know this one-aru!"

"**Eh!-?**" cried Makie giving Ku Fei an astonished look.

"**The answer is READ!**" cried Ku Fei pumping a fist in victory.

"**Woah!**" cried Asuna.

"**Hey!**" cried the golem as it reached through the now open door which they had just dashed through.

"**It actually opened!-?**"

"**Everyone! Hurry up and head inside!**"

"Don't tell me…" said Makie as she pointed to the book, "it's because of the book's power!-?"

"I got smarter just by holding it-aru!" declared Ku Fei as she showed the book off.

/

They quickly reached a spiral staircase which went on until one could not make out the top. "**Uwah!**" cried Asuna, "**What's this!-?**"

"**So many stairs!**" cried Anya.

"**Can we even climb this!-?**" asked Konoka.

"**Ha...ha...hii...hi...**" cried Ku Fei as they ran up the steps.

"**Eeeeeh...**" complained Makie, "**This is harder than training at the club!**"

"**Kya!**" cried Asuna as the golem suddenly crashed through a wall.

"**That persistent statue is still chasing us!**"

"**It's futile!**" declared the golem, "**You'd better give that book back!**" Makie and Ku Fei turned around and mockingly pulled down an eyelid. "Blehhh." said Makie.

"We never gonna give it back-aru!" added Ku Fei. The others had reached another plaque on the wall. "**Ah! Another wall with a question...?**" said Yue.

"**Wah! It's maths this time!**" cried Asuna.

"**It says "Question 2: What is the value of x in the diagram below?**" added Yue and indeed that is what it said with a geometry diagram below the question. "**Ayah! It's coming!**" cried Konoka as she turned towards the golem, "This is crazy!"

"**I can do this faster!**" declared Anya.

"Hm…" said Kaede as she lifted the book and opened an eye, "X=46 degrees…"

"It opened!" declared Asuna, "It looks like you were right!"

"Since when is Kaede good at maths?" asked Anya. "Ok, I'll give you all some more time. **Fortis la tius lilith lilioth! Evocatio spiritualis de quinque salamandris lanciferis!**" Five flaming creatures rose and attacked the golem. However, they seemed to act more as an irritation than a threat. It did give them time to continue their path up the stairs and answer the questions.

/

After the tenth question, Ku Fei threw up her arm and cried, "**Even Asuna and Makie got them right! This magic book must be for real!**"

"**Sheesh! We're sorry for being dumb!**"

Then Yue tripped and fell with an "**Au!**"

"**Yue-chan!**"

"I…I caught my foot on that tree root…" said Yue, "Ow…"

"**Eeeh!-? Are you ok?**" Yue presented the book to Anya.

"P…please go ahead without me, Anya-sensei…" she said, "as long as you have this book, we'll be out of the lowest ranking…"

"Don't be ridiculous!" said Anya, "I'll heal you."

"We don't have time!" replied Yue, "Besides, your healing spells are weak."

"Then I'll carry you!" insisted Anya.

"Leave it to me-de gozaru!" said Kaede as she lifted Yue, "Nin nin!"

"Thank you Kaede-san." said Yue.

/

They continued to climb and answer questions until Yue looked at her cell phone and said, "Ah…**I'm getting some reception on my cell phone! I'm going to call for help from above ground, so hang in there guys!**"

"A…above ground?" panted Makie as she bent over in exhaustion.

"**Look at that!**" said Anya as she pointed to a set of steel doors.

"**It's an express elevator right to the surface!**"

"**C…can we get back to the surface with this!-?**"

"**Everyone! Hurry up and get in!**"

"**Kya! Hurry up!**" They squeezed into the elevator.

"**Alright! We made it!**"

"**Ok! Let's head for the surface!**"

"**This elevator is overloaded.**" came a mechanical voice.

"**N…noooooooo!**" cried the girls with various expressions of distress and horror.

"**We must have eaten too much over the last two days!**"

"**Makie-san, how much do you weigh right now?**"

"**D…don't ask me! What about Asuna and Nagase-san!-?**"

"It's got the space, but not the power, huh…"

"**Aaah! All I did was study…**"

"**It's alright!**" announced Anya, "**I can fix this!**" She rose on her broom and pressed herself against the roof of the elevator. "**It's moving!**"

"**We're out of here!**"

/

Unfortunately, their attempt to leave the library did not go undeterred. They came face to face with a staff librarian. As they approached she unfolded her arms but the scowl did not leave her face. She held out a hand. "You can't just walk off with a library book." she said, "You know that Konoe-san and Ayase-san."

"Right!" said Konoka smiling, "We would like to take this book out please, Ojima-sensei!" She handed it over. Ojima opened the book and stared.

"This is a reference book." she said, "It isn't for taking out from the library." Konoka looked over at the open page.

"Oh!" she said, "So it is."

"I'll take this back to its rightful place." said Ojima, "You should all be in bed. It's after midnight."

"**You mean after all that we're not even gonna get to read it!-?**" yelled Asuna.

"Hush." said Ojima, "It may be after hours, but this is still a library. Now off to your dorm rooms before I give you all detentions. The only reason that I haven't already is because you're accompanied by a teacher who should actually know better. " She glared at Anya who felt herself shrink. After that they reluctantly agreed to return to the dorm.

/

They decided to go to Haruna and Nodoka's room first in order to assure them that they were all right. "How are we going to pass the exams without that book?" asked Asuna after said assurances had been completed. "Maybe if we did some more last minute studying?" suggested Konoka.

"We'd have to stay up all night to learn everything!" cried Makie.

"M-maybe if we all s-studied together, it w-would help." suggested Nodoka.

"Yeah!" cried Haruna, "You stay in Hakase's room don't you Anya-chan? I bet that if we studied in your room, we could get her to help as well!"

"Hakase a genius-aru!" cried Ku Fei, "If she helps us, we sure to pass-aru!"

"Alright!" said Anya, "We can have a study session in my room. Just remember that we have class and don't want to be too tired for your exam."

/

"**The bell is already ringing!**" cried Ayaka, "**Where the Heck are those five girls!-?**"

"They're not here yet!" wept Fumika, "It's all over!"

"Hey, you guys! The test is about to begin!" said Seiyuhiko-sensei, "Take your seats!"

"Tsk…at this rate, those five are all going to get zero…" said Ayaka as she scratched her chin, "The Baka Rangers are usually pretty dumb, but this is going to be devastating for our average…If that happens we really **will** be the lowest class, and Anya-sensei is going to get fired…**All right, Guys! I'm counting on you all to get 15 extra points each!**"

"As if that'll happen." smiled Kazumi nervously.

"Eh?" said Yuuna, "I don't see those three from the Library Exploration Club or Hakase and Hasegawa-san either!"

"**Waaah!**" wept Ako, "**We're doomed!**"

"**Ah!**" cried Natsumi as she pressed a hand against the window, "**Look!**" The missing girls where running up the stairs to the school building. "**The Baka Rangers are here!**"

"**Hah…Hah…W…we're late!**"

"…**And the Library Exploration Club, Hakase, Hasegawa-san and Anya-sensei are with them!**"

"…**And to top it all off, we late because we stayed up all night studying-aru!**" said Ku Fei as they jogged up the stairs. "**I told you to wake me up in time for first period!**" complained Asuna. "I'm sorry…" said Nodoka who was blushing.

"I overslept." said Konoka as she nervously placed a hand behind her head.

"**I can't believe that we're going to be late for a test because you roped me into your study session!**" complained Chisame.

"**Asuna…**" Sakurako called, waving out the window, "**Hurry up! It's starting!**"

"Hey, you guys!" said Seiyuhiko-sensei as he shook a finger in exasperation, "Hurry up and take a seat!" At the top of the stairs, they met Nitta.

"**Ha…Hi…S…sorry everyone!**" said Makie, whoose face was flushed. She waved towards the classroom. "Sorry for being late." said Asuna, who along with Anya, Chisame and Satomi, was bent over in exhaustion, "Yue hurt her leg." She pointed at Yue who Kaede was carrying on her back. "Aah…it's you guys…" said Nitta, "Latecomers have to take the test in the other room."

"Y…yes sir." replied Asuna, "We're sorry."

"Hey, stop dawdling!" Nitta ordered as he walked into the building.

"Do your best!" called Anya, "I really don't want to be taken away from you, so you'd better do well!"

"**L…leave it to us!**" said Makie as she pulled a pair of fists.

"We'll make it somehow, even without the book-aru." said Ku Fei as she nervously made a victory sign. "T…thanks for studying with us all this time, Anya-sensei." waved Yue. "Just leave the rest to us-de gozaru." waved Kaede. Satomi cocked an eyebrow.

"I'm not going to stop being a straight A student." she said.

"Ha…Hah…A…" Makie laughed nervously as she placed a hand behind her back.

"It'll be ok, Anya." assured Asuna as she placed a hand on Anya's shoulder, "…Because we've got the right spirit." She nervously shook her finger as she continued, "After all, it wasn't your fault. Ojima-sensei took the book away. Somehow we'll make it to second-last class. Stop worrying and get some sleep." She turned around and pumped a fist into the air, crying, "Ok, guys! Let's go!"

The others joined her with a, "Yeah!"

"How can I just trust that they'll be fine?" thought Anya. Nitta led the girls into a separate classroom and told them to sit in the front rows. The back row had the pages of the question paper spread over the desks as if someone wanted to read the paper without turning the pages. There was also a lot of blank paper that had been treated the same way. A video camera had been set up in the front of the classroom and was recording the exam. They would probably have wondered about that more if they were less tired. "Uuu...Just as I thought..." said Asuna, "this is hard..."

"And on top of that, I sleepy-aru..." complained Ku Fei.

"I guess staying up all night didn't help..." added Makie. Yue was practically dozing off in her seat.

"Hey, stop chattering!" ordered Nitta. He was already irritated by the order to set the class up this way and to avoid looking at the paper that had been set out. For some reason, he couldn't look at that part of the classroom even if he wanted to disobey that order. If he didn't know any better, he would have thought that Principal Konoe had cast a spell on him! Anya looked through the window and thought, "Ok, there's no way that I'm going to allow myself to get fired just because they're too tired to properly demonstrate what they know. This isn't really cheating. I'm just allowing them to show how much they've learned." She held a flower that she had picked from outside and chanted, "Fortis la tius lilith lilioth! Vita floris, flamma amicis vigorem, vitalitatem, auram salutarem! Refectio!" The flower wilted, blackened and crumbled into ash, but the girls in the classroom suddenly brightened. "My head feels so clear!" thought Makie.

"I feeling enthusiastic again-aru!" thought Ku Fei.

/

As Nitta left the room, he met Konoemon. "Oh!" asked Konoemon, "Are those the answers for the late group?"

"Oh! Principal-sensei!" cried Nitta staring at Konoemon, "How did you get those burns?" Konoemon was covered in ash and his skin had reddened and blistered. "Ho ho…" laughed Konoemon as he stroked his singed beard, "I…fell over…into…the fireplace…um…yes…Anyway, I'd like to be the one who marks those ten girls."

/

On the day that the results were due to be announced, Anya joined the girls who wrote the late test as they anxiously waited for the announcement. "Uu-I'm so nervous!" declared Makie as she clenched her fists in anguish. "I got 10 S-B food vouchers riding on this-aru!" announced Ku Fei as she showed her ticket to Yue.

"Sheesh…This school gets so worked up over the littlest thing…" said Asuna, "They've even got gambling pools…"

"Tetsuban again?" Yue asked Ku Fei.

"So now, if you fail, you lose a load of meal tickets as well." muttered Chisame, "Our class is a bunch of idiots."

"But thank God that whole "lowest class has to go through primary school again" thing was a rumor…" said Yue, holding out her arms in emphasis.

"I feeling better about the result already-aru." smiled Ku Fei.

"Hey!" Makie cried as she pulled her fists in indignation, "Ku Fei! Yue!"

"Ah…" said Ku Fei as she nervously turned to look at Anya, "That right…Anya-chan getting fired…" Anya was chewing her lip in an effort to alleviate nerves.

"It'll be ok, Anya-chan. Everyone did their best." assured Konoka as she ruffled Anya's hair, "I'm confident!"

"I'll be confident once I see that we aren't in last place." answered Anya.

"**The average for the second year was 73.3!**" came the announcement, "**Well then, let's unveil the class grades! In first place...2****nd**** year class e...**"

""E"?" Makie asked excitedly, wondering if this was their class.

"**...eff. Class "F" has an average of 80!**"

"Ah!" cried Ku Fei as she threw her arms up in frustration and Asuna and Makie collapsed in exasperation. "I guess 2A didn't make it to 1st place after all..." said Sakurako as she sucked on her chopsticks, "and I had 50 food vouchers riding on it too..."

"I told you it was impossible..." said Madoka. They became increasingly desperate as the announcer went down the list. Eventually the announcer said, "**And next, the second last class...**"

"**2A!**" wept Makie as she thrust up a fist in support.

"**Go 2A!**" agreed Ku Fei.

"**For the booby prize...**" continued the announcer, "**Uh...Let's see... Class K, with an average of 69.5! Please try a bit harder next time!**" Anya collapsed into a chair, buried her face into her hands and began to bawl.

"This won't do!" said Konoemon as he ran down the stairs while staring at some paper, "The students have begun announcing the results already!"

/

"**Now don't cry!**" begged Asuna, "Surely, they can't blame you for our marks!"

"Yes, stop!" agreed Chisame, "You're making us look bad."

"We look bad?" asked Satomi, "Is my uniform skew again?"

"Anya-chan, let's go talk it over with the principal one more time, ok?" said Konoka.

"**Yeah!**" agreed Makie who clutched a fist to her chest, "**This is too harsh for a kid like Anya-chan!**"

"**Let us take the test again-aru!**" suggested Ku Fei.

"B...but I...I failed the t-test they assigned m-me!" spluttered Anya.

"Ho ho ho...You called?" came a familiar voice as it walked towards them.

"**P...Principal-sensei!-?**" they cried.

"Ah, I must apologize to you, Anya-chan..." he began, "Actually...I was the one who marked the latecomers...and your...er...correspondence student...and I completely forgot to add them up with the rest of 2A. Even though the Reporting Club kept begging me for them..."

"We certainly did." muttered Kazumi.

"**Eh...W...What the Hell!-?**" cried everyone else.

"As if the students aren't bad enough, our principle forgets to add marks." muttered Chisame whose face was now in her palm. "T...then the marks for those 11 people haven't been entered yet?" asked Konoka as she touched her lip thoughtfully.

"T...then ...maybe...just maybe...2A _**isn't**_ the lowest class?" asked Haruna as she pointed a finger. "B...but we're the Baka Rangers!" said Makie as she pointed at herself, "Will it be enough?"

"Not all of us are Baka Rangers." said Chisame.

"Oh right!" smiled Makie, "We have Hakase!" Chisame facepalmed again. While she liked her privacy, it was another thing to not even be acknowledged. "Well then, I'll announce the grades now..." declared Konoemon, "First...Sasaki Makie...**64**, well done."

"**Eeeh!-? No way!**" cried Makie, "**64...**"

"It's good that you're enthusiastic with club activities, but try a bit harder next time, ok?" he continued. "Y...yes sir." Makie replied as she placed a hand behind her head.

"Next are Ku Fei with **65 **and Nagase Kaede with **61**. Looks like you two tried hard too."

"**R...really-aru!-?**"

"Hm..."

"Ayase Yue, **61**. Thanks for taking care of my granddaughter all the time. A little better than normal I see."

"Damn." thought Yue, though her face remained expressionless.

"Saotome Haruna, **79**, Miyazaki Nodoka, **93**, Konoka, **89**, Hakase Satomi, **97**, I see no problems here. Then, Hasegawa Chisame, **73**,...our...correspondence student, Aisaka Sayo, **87** and finally Kagurazaka Asuna...**68!**"

"Eh..." said Asuna.

"Well done, Asuna-chan!" said Konoemon.

"Ah..." smiled Asuna, "Then...!"

"Hmm..." interrupted Sakurako, "The, the total mark for 2A would be..."

"The average seems to be 80.5..." Misa finished for them.

"**Somehow...**" cried the Narutaki twins.

"**2A is the top class!**" announced Chao.

"My meal tickets!" cried Sakurako as her eyes shone with glee.

"Is this the jackpot?" asked Madoka.

"**A...all right!**" cheered the class.

"But...but h-how could they do so well without the b-book?-!" stammered Anya.

"You mean this?" asked Konoemon as he lifted the book into the air, "There's no way something like this could make you smarter. Everything that has happened so far is because of your own natural ability...The final test foryou was to see if you could _act _like a teacher, even if it meant the end for you. You did well to avoid those traps in Library Island. I'm not surprised to see you make it to the top class of the year. Though it was partially due to the other students as well. You're qualified Anya-chan! I hope to see you do an even better job than before."

"I will!" promised Anya.

/

**Omake:**

**/**

"So how are we going to find this book?" asked Anya.

"Well, we could ask the Head Librarian." answered Konoka, "This blond boy was here before us though, so let him go first."

"I believe that I'm a little lost." the boy explained to the Head Librarian, "I'm looking for information on The Book of Darkness."

"Ook." replied the Head Librarian.

/

_A/N: 1.__I believe that in any long running fanfic featuring Chisame in a prominent role, she is required to say that line about being i bad fanfic at least once. _

_2. __If Mahou Sensei Anya was canon and I was writing a fanfic where the canon events happened, I would have left out Negi trying that forbidden spell as I would have considered it OOC for him. I guess that he was not yet as responsible at the time, but if Negi was willing, I think that Anya would be to._

_3. __I made Chisame even angrier than Asuna about the forbidden spell as I truly believe that she would have been._

_4. __Asuna's magic cancel was turned off when Anya was healing her as she realised the Anya was doing something strange, but that she was trying to help. She was a bit more nervous about being flown though, which is why her magic cancel didn't allow it, just like in canon._

_5. __I apologize for the likely grammar mistakes in Igneus exustio aestivus estivus! Nobis protectionem fervens! Inflammo paries flamma ignis! It's supposed to be a straight wall variation of the fire version of Vertatur Tempestas Veris! Nobis Protectionem Aerialem! Flans Paries Venti Vertentis! It should say something to the effect of: O Burning Inferno of Summer! Bestow your Fiery Protection upon us! Ignite Before us, Wall of Blazing Fire! In this chapter, I kept most of the new spells similar to ones seen in the manga, but I reserve the right to go completely nuts in later chapters._

_6. __Negi says that he's not good at healing spells. As fire is more associated with destruction than air is, I'd imagine that Anya is even worse. Konoka's natural healing powers have not yet activated as she doesn't have a pactio as a catalyst. Anya hasn't taught any healing spells yet, but once she does, Konoka will discover her natural talent for them._

_7. __Anya offering to carry Yue actually makes more sense than Negi doing so as she had her reinforcement magic active and could therefore actually pull it off, though it would be awkward._

_8. __What, did you think that I was actually going to let them have the book? Konoemon called Ojima to warn her the second the elevator left. Although I created Ojima specifically for this scene, I may use her again later. She is in on the masquerade, but is not a mage. I think of her as a former pactio partner. Probably to her dead husband. (His death is completely mundane and unrelated to the plot.)_

_9. __You may think that one of the girls that Chisame mentioned is Suzumiya Haruhi. (This is intentional.) The truth i, that while she has Haruhi's personality, she has none of her powers. Also, the sparkly girl isn't a Twilight vampire. She just has a weird magical skin condition that makes her look like one._

_10. __Once again, I've likely made Latin grammar errors. Vita floris, flamma amicis vigorem, vitalitatem, auram salutarem! Refectio! is the fire version of Fragrantia Floris, Meis Amicis Vigorem, Vitalitatem, Auram Salutarem! Refectio! It should say something along the lines of: The life spark of a flower, a flame that will fill my friends with vigor, vitality, and health! Recovery! _

_11. The spell that Konoemon cast of Nitta is one used to help maintain the masquerade by refusing to allow someone to pay attention to an area. However, if you are aware that you have a spell cast on you, you can instantly shake it off which limits its usefulness against those who already know about magic._

_12. __I actually wasn't sure that they'd still be the top class until I did the maths. If they weren't then Sakurako wouldn't have bet on them. As for my reasoning for their scores, I made them slightly worse than in canon after several considerations. These were the things that I had in mind: I believe that Anya would not be as effective a teacher as Negi was. Not only is he NEGI but Anya's personality isn't usually associated with great teachers. I still assumed that she'd be good though. Next, I decided that the librarians would have studied less than they normally would have during the term as they were distracted by magic studies but they became quite close to Anya and were therefore willing to put in more effort in the days before the test. The Baka Rangers however would have studied less as Anya wasn't supervising them as closely as Negi was while in the library. This had an especially large effect on Asuna as she wasn't Anya's roommate or anywhere near as close as she was to Negi in canon. I assumed thga Sayo would know the work quite well from hearing it repeatedly, but would be unable to actively study to improve that. Chisame and Satomi however would be more motivated to do well than in canon though, as they are Anya's roommates and Chisame has developed a similar relationship to Anya that Asuna developed with Negi in canon (though with several differences). I also decided that I didn't want to change the scores too much as I didn't want to insult Anya's teaching ability or suggest that the girls are incapable of studying without a good teacher. I believe that the efforts of both the teacher and the student are important in education._

_13. Wow, this chapter used a lot of bold_

_14. Also, it may be an omake, but I've done the seemingly obligatory Nanoha crossover. For those who don't like crossovers, don't worry. I intend to stick to oblique references and omakes for those. While I like crossovers, I believe that for my own writing, they must be part of the premise or practically not there._

_15. I am also thanking __ Japanese Teeth for the advice he gave me for a couple of things n this chapter._

_16. While you won't have as long to wait for chapter 7 as it is finished, but I would like to get further with chapter 8 before posting again. It'll probably be 2 or 3 weeks._


	7. Another Trial

_A/N: As always, thank you to all who reviewed or otherwise showed interest._

/

"Mrs. Anderson, the cards say that you wish to give your heart to someone other than your husband. That is a bad ideeeeeeeeaaaaahchoooo!" The table fell over, the cards scattered and Mrs. Anderson's clothes were shredded. She picked up the tablecloth and hastily covered herself. Her face was bright red, but she consoled herself that at least the only person whom had seen her was a ten year old boy who was trying to avert his gaze. Even if he was an incredibly manly, mature, handsome, ten year old boy. "I'm so sorry!" Negi cried, "I'll buy you some new clothes!"

"Th-that's all right." she said, "It's not your fault that a strange wind rips my clothing up. Odd that it only seems to happen here though. This is the second time! But the cost of new clothes is always worth seeking your council." She smiled.

"Well, at least let me fetch some for you." he insisted, "You're the last person of my shift anyway."

"Really?" she said, suddenly brightening, "Then you are free to spend some time with me afterwards?"

"Um…Not really." he said, "I still have to pack up and hand my earnings to my supervisor before I'm free, so unless you want to wait for a while, it'd be better on another day."

"Ok." she sighed.

/

When Negi walked into his supervisor's "office" (which was really more of a hut) after he had finished with Mrs. Anderson and his other after hour duties, he could immediately tell that something was wrong. "Negi," sighed Mr. Jones, "take a seat."

"What is it, Mr. Jones?" asked Negi as he sat in the indicated chair.

"Negi," Mr. Jones began, "are you aware that the supervisor of a mage's first assignment will sometimes assign a final task for the mage to complete before qualifying them?"

"I had heard so." answered Negi whom had recently received a letter from Anya bragging about how she had passed hers.

"Well," continued Mr. Jones, "we've recently received news of a …disturbing situation. If you are able to take care of it, then I will consider it your final task."

"I'll do my best, Mr. Jones!" replied Negi with enthusiasm, "What do I have to do?"

"I must warn you, Negi," said Mr. Jones, "that more than your career is at risk. Are you willing to accept the responsibility?"

"I'm ready, Mr. Jones!" replied Negi as he clutched his staff, "Just tell me what I have to do."

"Our contact in the police force has told us that there has been a kidnapping." said Mr. Jones, "I'm pulling you off of your normal duties and assigning you to use all of your time and effort into finding the poor girl before the kidnapper can permanently harm her." Negi gasped.

"Of course!" he cried, "I'll do everything I can to help! What do we know so far?"

"Her name is Amelia Joanne Baker." said Mr. Jones, pulling out a photograph, "This is a photo of her. She is 15 years old. She was last seen yesterday afternoon at her school. Her father is the manager of a bank. A ransom note was sent that asked for 40 000 Pounds."

"Right." said Negi, "I'll need to see the ransom note."

"I'm arranging that with our police contact." said Mr. Jones, "I'll also get you in on this evening's interview with her parents."

"Thank you." said Negi with grim determination, "That will be a huge help. I'll get Miss Baker back to her family."

/

"May I ask," began Mr. Baker, "why you brought a child with you?"

"Despite what he looks like," answered the officer, "Negi is an expert investigator. He will be aiding us in this investigation."

"...Riiight." said Mr. Baker.

"Oh, thank you!" cried Mrs. Baker as she threw her arms around Negi, "Let me get you some biscuits."

"Th…thank you, Mrs. Baker." said Negi. The interview was pretty straightforward from then on though it was rather difficult to convince Mr. Baker of the importance of looking at their palms and teacups.

/

"So, what do you think?" the officer asked Negi. Negi sat up from the charts that he was examining. "Mrs. Baker is worried and Mr. Baker is angry but doesn't want it to affect him." replied Negi, "That makes sense from their astrological and numerological charts as well as their palms. I'm sure that neither is involved. Can you take me to Miss Baker's school?"

"Of course!" answered the officer.

"Good." said Negi, "I think that it's time to start using incanted magic."

/

The school was a fairly typical private school. None of the teachers or students seemed to know anything significant. "If you find any dead animals, please let me know." Negi requested.

"Dead animals?" asked the officer.

"Yes," replied Negi as he pulled out a scalpel, "Soothsaying can allow me to discover new facts by examining the entrails of dead animals. I wouldn't kill any myself though. It's a bit cruel and besides, the facts would be contaminated with the destiny of the killer."

"That's…rather morbid." replied the officer with a queasy look on his face. There was a reason that he avoided autopsies.

"I think that I should try this at the main gate." announced Negi as he walked back up to it, "Even if they didn't leave from here, this is considered the major access point of the area and divination should allow us to monitor the entire perimeter from it." He pulled out a piece of chalk and drew a complicated geometric shape on the pavement. He held his staff over the symbol and said, "_Quaero puellam investiga! Ad suam semitam mihi ostendo! Dic mihi, quo suam quaerere indigeo! Reperi!_"

The symbol began to glow. When the light had faded, Negi opened his eyes and said, "North. Ok, now we have something to work with."

/

Negi continued checking his crystal ball as they drove. "It looks like they have her in a warehouse." he announced.

"Unfortunately, there are several warehouses north of here." replied the officer.

"That's why I want to try this again at her home." said Negi, "With some basic trigonometry, we should be able to narrow down the search area effectively."

/

Checking the resulting trigonometry meant that they had a relatively small area to search. While there was more than one warehouse in the area, Negi had attuned himself rather effectively to Amelia. As he approached one of the warehouses, he shouted, "I can feel her! She's here!" They approached the door.

Negi tapped the door with his staff._"Ras tel ma scir magister! Situm omnis fores apertum mihi! Situm nulla munitions impediant me! Nulla munitions confutabunt me! Battuere itaque situm hoc ianuam ap_ertum_!" _The door unlocked and opened and they walked into the darkness. "_Lux!_" Negi whispered and his staff began to glow.

/

Shortly after they entered the structure, they heard sounds of a struggle coming from a room a short distance off. Negi and his partner ran to the entrance and saw a masked man leaning menacingly over a girl who looked very much like Amelia. "You! Stop right there!" Negi's liason yelled and went for his taser. The kidnapper took one look at him and ran, aiming for a door on the other end of the room that led deeper into the abandoned building. Negi quickly raised his staff and aimed at the running man determined not to let him escape.

"_Oh spirits of wind! Come forth and bind my enemy! Sagitta Magica: Aer capturae!" _Three thick strands of energy darted from the palm of his raised hand and lanced out to bind around the kidnapper, lashing him in arcane ropes and snapping his arms and legs together as he fell like a tree.

/

"Shouldn't you erase his memory of your use of magic?" asked Negi's police liaison.

"I think that it will be better if he remembers." answered Negi, "Besides, no one will believe him anyway." His liaison nodded after a moment, and called for backup and a transport to the holding station over his radio.

/

Amelia's parents were soon told of the rescue of their daughter and more than one happy tear was shed as they reunited at the police station. Almost immediately after she extricated herself from her parents, however, Amelia rushed over to Negi and grabbed him crying, "My hero!" Negi's face ended up lodged in her cleavage, yet she continued on, "I saw you catch him! You're so brave!" Amelia cooed, and hugged Negi even tighter to her chest as he stuttered and tried to breathe in a muffled tone.

"What am I, chopped liver?" asked the police liaison sardonically to the world at large.

"Oh!" said Amelia as she turned a surprised face towards him, "Yes. Thank you for your help too. Especially for untying me."

'Well, everything ended up all right in the end.' thought Negi happily as Amelia turned away. 'I've reunited a lovely girl with her family, put a dangerous man behind bars and this will definitely count as having passed my assignment. Soon, I'll be able to visit Nekane and later Anya. There won't be any long term negative consequences at all from this.'

/

**Omake:**

/

"I've heard of dogs sniffing clothes in order to track people before," said Miss Baker, "but never ermines."

"He is a...very special ermine." answered Negi.

"And does he have to sniff her panties?" Miss Baker asked.

"Apparently." replied Negi

/

_A/N: 1. This is my first time writing anything remotely connected to the crime genre. As such I found the process difficult, especially trying to fit the tone of a Negima fanfic. Hopefully it didn't end up too horrible and it improved my ability as a writer. For those who were disappointed though, hopefully the next few chapters will make up for it. Nine is where things should really start getting fun._

_2. I want to thank Sinclair from TvTropes for correcting some of my bad Latin, both in this chapter and others. I actually really suck with languages despite being South African and finding linguistics interesting._

_3. Assuming Sinclair found all my Latin errors, Quaero puellam investiga! Ad suam semitam mihi ostendo! Dic mihi, quo suam quaerere indigeo! Reperi! should mean something like this: "Track the girl I seek. Show me the path towards her. Let me know where to seek her. Locate." It's a spell that Negi has picked up as part of his fortunetelling work. It's usually used for inanimate objects rather than people and normally requires familiarity, which is why he's only casting it now. Also, it only gives general direction as the crow flies rather than an actual description of how to get there._

_4. Again if the Latin's correct, Situm omnis fores apertum mihi! Situm nulla munitions impediant me! Nulla munitions confutabunt me! Battuere itaque situm hoc ianuam apertum! should say something to the effect of: "May all portals be opened to me! Let no ward obstruct me! No lock shall stop me! Knock and let this door be opened!" I actually had to be a bit creative with that one. Did the ancient Romans not have locks? Seriously! I can't find any Latin translation for that!_

_5. You know, it's hard balancing Negi's Papa Wolf tendencies with his polite, forgiving nature. The earlier drafts had Negi being rather more violent, but I agree with my proof reader that this is far more in character for him, especially earlier in the series._

_6. Mrs. Anderson, the Baker family and the Police liaison are all OCs created for this fic._

_7. I also wish to credit runewizarddd for his/her input on what test Negi should have. It was their suggestion of finding a lost object that got me seriously considering solving a kidnapping (even though the thought had crossed my mind already)._

_8. I also want to thank Iniquitis the Third for agreeing to proof read for me. It was improved a lot by his changes._

_9. Next weekend is Easter, so I won't post the next chapter then, but I should be able to put it up the week after._

_10. EDIT: Made a paragraph correction and fixed Mr. Baker's name in one scene. _


	8. Journeys and Visitations

_A/N: 1.__ It's been a bit slow since last update, but thank you for the new favorite._

_2. Some members of The All Purpose Negima Fanfiction Thread over on TvTropes (including myself) have now created a joint account called "Ala Iridia" for our joint projects. I have just finished writing Chapter 5 (which should be up very soon) of the fic "Out of Control" which is being put up there soon. (Don't worry, I'm not going to neglect this fic). Why don't you check out the account?_

_3. A recent Omake of "Unequally Rational and Emotional" by Over Master hints that the events of this fic may be canon to it. This makes me feel really special._

The class had a party to celebrate ranking highest in the test series and the fact that Anya was going to stay on as their teacher. All at Fumika's suggestion, of course, though Fuuka tried to hog most of the 'blame' when tales were spread afterward. It took a lot to convince Chisame to come, but a long period of pestering and needling (plus a nasty glare from Ayaka for being a party-pooper) finally convinced her to come along. Once there, she constantly made snarky asides about 'netlife at least being less _loud_ than this party', but at least seemed to be marginally happy that her diminutive teacher was staying for good.

/

Negi was heading back to Meldiana. Being a hidden mage village, it was understandably lacking in a connection to the train network, so he instead left at the nearest station to the village and walked from there.

"Aha!" The shout broke the peaceful countryside day, even as Negi jumped and turned to see a boy in his late teens point dramatically at him. "So, you've finally arrived, Springfield!"

Negi blinked in surprise. A moment later, he spoke hesitantly. "Excuse me sir," he asked, "But have you just been lying in wait for me in the bushes?"

The boy twitched at Negi's lack of dramatic response.

Then he pointed to the heavens and declared with all the subtlety of a thunder bolt: "Of course I have! I have been waiting for you here all day! I heard that you had passed your test and were returning home, but I, Mark Edward Robertson, have intercepted you on this fateful day! Only a sudden reveal and formal challenge would be suitable for this moment of glory!"

Negi blinked. "What would have happened if I had taken a different route?" he asked.

Mark lowered his hand with a sudden thoughtful expression. Moments later, his fist thrust at the sky again. "It was destiny for us to meet! Fate has ensured that you would cross my path! Other possibilities are meaningless! For today! It is written! You! _Will!_ **Meet! Your DOOM!**"

"...Sir, are you threatening me?" Negi asked concernedly, all-too-aware of his apparent lack of mental stability.

"I threaten not your life, Springfield!", declared Mark. "**Oh NO!** I threaten something _far _more important! Your PRIDE! And! I! _Deliver!_ On my threats! Hahahaha!" His head pitched back and his high laughter could have come from any bad movie.

"Riiiiight..." Negi responded cautiously. "Excuse me, Mr. Robertson, But I'm afraid that I'm in a bit of a hurry. My big sister is waiting for me. Pleased to meet you."

"Hold it right there!" Mark ordered him (or at least tried to). "Our disagreement hasn't been concluded!"

It was all Negi could do to keep from placing his hand to his face and sighing deeply. "Mr. Robertson, with all due respect, but I rather think that we haven't yet had a disagreement. In fact, I'm almost certain that I've never seen you before in my life."

"This goes beyond the life of a single individual!" declared Mark melodramatically. His arms were once again in the air, and his voice well above indoor level. "This is a legacy passed down in the blood! Your father humiliated mine in a duel! In front of my mother! He even kissed her hand afterwards! And he cheated!" He was beginning to sound slightly petty near the end of his tirade.

"My father isn't a cheater!" replied the youngest Springfield indignantly.

"Not anymore!" replied Mark, "but when he was alive he was! But now! The question! Of which family! The Springfields! Or the Robertsons! Is greater! Shall _**FINALLY **_be _answered!_"

"...So, what do you want from me?" Negi asked, somewhat concerned that the boy's throat may be hurt after all that shouting.

"I challenge you..." Mark's finger levelled at Negi's chest, and a wand was hastily dug out of his pocket by the other. "To a _duel!_"

"...And if I decide that I'd rather carry on home?" asked Negi, determined to be the voice of reason.

"You have NO OPTION!" roared Mark in answer, his activation key the next thing out of his mouth. His pronunciation of the incantation was odd; he seemed to have a grudge against every syllable, spitting it out in pieces.

"**Potestas Pelagi!** _Oh! Seven arrows of water! Gather to me! And strike! Mine! Enemy!_ _Sagitta Magica, series aqua!_"

Mark's hand swept down, pointing the wand straight at Negi. Seven little points of water swirled into existence and darted in long, threadlike lines at the surprised boy, who only just rolled out of the way to let them lance harmlessly into the ground. "What was that for?-!", Negi cried almost indignantly as he struggled to get up from the dirt.

"This is a _**DUEL!**_" Mark intoned solemnly. "I _cannot_ allow you to leave!"

"**Potestas Pelagi!** _Fragosum unda quae __absorbeo omnis aliquo suum illac! In mea manu ens inimicum edat! Undo caeruleum!_"

The moisture in the air collected around his open palm, forming a ball that uncoiled and raced towards Negi. The wavelike form rammed into him, leaving him soggy and gasping for breath even as his hand struggled to bring his own wand, the one left to him by his father, around and off his back

_'With all this water around,'_ thought Negi as he rose off the ground and placed his backpack on it, hands gripping his staff. _'It's not safe to use any lightning spells. Both of us may end up shocked. I only want to knock him out so he calms down and stops fighting. Maybe I can use his own element against him...'_

He rose, wand raised and the words of his spell coming to him easily.

"**Ras tel ma scir magister!** _Aer et aqua, facti nebula his somn-_"

Mark's eyes flashed as he heard the words for the sleep spell ring out, and he hastily forced through his activation key to rattle off the incantation much faster and more roughly, intent upon beating Negi to the punch.

"_Respergo undo Frigus! __Nobis protectionem aqua! Tollo sustuli sublatum aestus maris paries perfusus aqua!_"

Mark's legs wavered at the loss of energy, and the crude wall of water rushed up to splash away Negi's enchanted fog and disrupt his incantation. Mark grinned somewhat tiredly and let the wall collapse outwards, the concentrated rush of water again forcing Negi off his feet as the increasingly muddy ground slipped under him.

Negi shook his head, droplets flying everywhere. _'Okay. New plan.'_

"**Ras tel ma scir magister! **_Flet une vente! Flans saltatio pulverea!_"

Wind gusted up around the pair of boys, and the plentiful water on the ground was whipped into a swirling mass, converting into a thick mist.

"Ha!" cried Mark raggedly, yet still confident. "You think that water will hide your attack from me! What you do not know is that water bends itself to _my! Command!_" Sweat dripped down his brow as he said his activation key and launched into a spell that would convert the water into raw material for his next spell

When the fog cleared, having been bound into a fifteen-fold Magic Archer spell, Mark looked around for Negi, confused at the sudden disappearance of his self-proclaimed rival. His eyes scanned the area, until finally he spotted Negi's silhouette, lacking colour due to distance, on his wand and flying for the distant village.

The balls of water splashed to the ground and he sank to his knees, heart pounding from exertion. Mark's wand hit the ground with a wet _splat_, thrown by him.

"Dammit!"

/

"We have a notice for a lost child!", came Kazumi's voice over the intercom, "The guardians of Anya Cocolova–chan of the Middle School English Department are waiting near the observation deck."

Anya's eyebrow twitched, having been broken out of her reverie of Academy sightseeing by the announcement.

At the observation deck, she launched into a tirade at Konoka, Asakura and Asuna whole were only just hiding their grins from the irate girl. "What was that for?-!"

"We needed to find you for the tour that we promised you!" protested Asuna.

Anya pouted and folded her arms stubbornly. "Did you have to do it like _that_?"

"All right," Asuna sighed as she regarded Anya. "We shoulda done it another way."

"I don't think that we can show her around the **whole** school in one day," smiled Konoka, not wanting to have another fight on her hands.

"Like calling for our little sister."

"Hey!"

/

Negi stumbled slightly as he got off his wand and landed outside Nekane's house, clothes still wet and slightly muddy and with a bruise from landing on the ground.

"Negi!", gasped Nekane as he arrived. "What happened to you?"

"I got into a fight with someone named... Mark Edward Robertson," responded Negi tiredly as he sat down, rifling through his short-term memory for his name.

"_Oh_, " said Nekane as she raised her wand. "The freaky fish guy. _Tui gratia Jupiter gratia sit cura,_" Nekane murmured, holding it over Negi's injury. "He's lucky he didn't hurt you."

"You know him, Sis?" Negi said, curious.

"We... went to school together," replied Nekane after a short pause. "He used to ask me out. I think that he wanted us to be partners. He didn't take the rejections too well, unfortunately."

"'Rejections'? More than one?" asked Negi.

"Yes," Nekane replied wearily. "It usually takes several until people start listening. On the plus side, I always have plenty of flowers." She smiled brightly at Negi, as if reminded of something. "Speaking of partners, have you found yours yet? A mage naturally attracts his partner."

Negi sputtered, face turning red and waving his hand dismissively. "N-no, I haven't! Th-that sort of thing-" Negi broke off as Nekane chuckled at his distressed reaction. He sighed, and changed the subject. "Won't Mr. Robertson come here, following me?"

"Him? He'll be too afraid to do that," laughed Nekane. "He knows that he can't beat me. However," and here Nekane's voice became more serious. Negi listened carefully – Nekane didn't give useless advice. "It seems that you, like me will now have to deal with the problems associated with having the name Springfield. Many others will want to fight you. Some far less pleasant and far more powerful."

Negi gulped a bit. "I-if you've been dealing with them so far without a partner, can you teach me, Sis?"

"I... can teach you a bit, but it may not be enough," replied Nekane with a faraway look in her eyes. "I'm not a teacher. They came for me because I'm the niece of the Thousand Master, but you are his son. You will have to deal with far more dangerous people than Mark soon enough, ones who I can't teach you to beat."

/

"Anyaaaaaaa," Asuna called from the balcony. "Come over here for a bit and take a look."

"Un," said Konoka in agreement. "The wind feels so nice!" They began pointing out the various buildings that could be seen when Konoka received a message on her cell phone.

"Aya?" she said, then ended the call and turned to the other two girls with slight regret in her eyes. "It's a message from Grandfather. We've got some things to take care of."

"Geh!" said Asuna, disappointed.

"I guess that I'll have to do a bit of exploring myself," said Anya, really rather pleased at the prospect of being away from Asuna for a bit. "We'll have to leave the rest for another time."

"Ohhhhhh no you don't," Asuna said as she laid a hand on Anya's shoulder preventing the shorter girl from escaping, receiving a glare for her trouble.

"Un..." said Konoka with concern, giving Asuna a look that told her to let go. "But Anya-chan, by yourself..."

"**Anya-sensei!**" came Fuuka's voice as she ran with her twin up to them, "**Whatcha doing?**"

"Er...hello Fuuka and Fumika," greeted Anya nervously. She actually liked the twins despite their boisterousness even in comparison to the rest of the class. Besides their usual hairstyle differences, Fumika was wearing a skirt and long socks while Fuuka was wearing shorts and shorter socks.

"Hey!", Fumika said boisterously.

"Ah," said Konoka in relief. "You guys came at the right time."

"**Yo!**" waved Fuuka, feeling that some sort of input from her was expected.

"Anya-chan needs a tour." Konoka explained. "And as members of The Walking Club, you know your way around better than most."

"It's ok!" smiled Fumika. "We'll show you around the school!"

"Just leave it to us!" agreed Fuuka as she threw up an arm. Asuna just sighed.

/

"Sooooooo..." began Anya. "Does The Walking Club just walk around or something?"

"**Wrong****, Anya-sensei!**" yelled Fuuka.

"**Walking is a sport that even has a world championship!**" explained Fumika, "**It's a hardcore sport for professionals!**"

"**It's where the walking pros aim to be the best in the world! It's a no-holds-barred battle of walking techniques in the walk called The Saharan "Death Hike"!**" Fuuka continued, "**People die every year because they can't withstand it...**"

"Saharan _Death_ Hike?-!" asked Anya incredulously. This school certainly seemed to have strange activities. It was practically unbelievable, but she had seen Library Island and the twins wouldn't deceive a fellow member of The Pettanko Alliance.

"...Weeeeeell, that's the kind of stupid thing we usually talk about while we do casual walking," whispered Fuuka as she placed a hand behind her head. "It's not _actually_ what we do..."

"Stop it Onee-chan!" Fumika whispered back as she clung to her sister's arm. "She really believed you! Sensei is still a child!"

/

"**Yaho! Anya-chan!**" called Yuuna who was practicing basketball in the gym they had just walked into. The Narutakis explained that this was the Middle School gym, used for 21 different physical exercise clubs.

They also explained that basketball was one of the few sports that their class was bad at.

"**Oh, lay off!-!**" complained Yuuna.

Next, they brought Anya to meet Akira at the indoor pool and the cheerleaders at the outdoor athletics club.

"We can't show you all the cultural clubs in one day," explained Fumika. "Since there's about 160 of them."

"160!-?" asked Anya in shock, visibly doubting the pair.

"Ah," suggested Fumika as she pressed her hands together. "Then let's go for a snack instead, Sensei."

"Sounds ok to me," replied Anya.

"You're an adult," grinned Fuuka, "so you're treating us, right Sensei?

"Ummm... I guess so," answered Anya reluctantly.

She was surprised at how much they ate (where did they put it all?) and turned the subject to the various food stalls in between their several desserts.

At the end of the meal, the twins told Anya that there was one last stop to make that day.

It turned out the the last stop was the giant tree on campus, which was apparently called The World Tree.

"**They say that if those with unrequited love confess here, that love will come true...**" explained Fuuka high in the branshes as Anya stood somewhat shakily, worried about the height. "**Romantic isn't it? **One day, we too..." As Fuuka caught herself, Anya began wondering about the future. If Negi visited sometime as he promised, what would happen if they ended up under the tree together?

/

"You know, Konoka," began Asuna as they returned home. "'That' time of year's coming around pretty quickly."

"You're right," answered Konoka, checking her mental calendar and realizing that she was correct. "Have you decided how you're going to distract Iinchou this year?"

"I've been thinking..." Asuna said at last. "She seems to like Anya-chan. Even though she wanted a brother, maybe she'd like having a baby sister. I mean, at that age the two make roughly the same noises..."

"Well, she already has an older sister," Konoka responded. "But maybe she'd appreciate a younger one. I'll ask Anya-chan if she's willing when I fetch her for our Librarian meeting."

/

"So, you want me to help you distract Ayaka, by letting her treat me like a baby sister?" Anya sighed.

Asuna nodded.

"How long will it take for the message to get through? I don't _like_ being treated like a child! Besides, Ayaka's a little...overbearing."

"Pleeeeeease, Anya-chan," begged Konoka with her hands clasped and her eyes wide. "It's for a good cause and if you bring others to help, you'll have less distracting to do yourself!" Anya turned to look at her roommates, turning the matter over in her own mind.

"...I'm going to end up going no matter what I say, aren't I?" asked Chisame somewhat resignedly.

"Please come with us, Hakase-chan and Chisame-chan," pleaded Konoka.

"I was planning to work in the laboratory," Satomi replied cautiously.

"Your distraction can be giving everyone a presentation on your latest research." suggested Konoka. Satomi's face lit up.

"Yay," deadpanned Chisame. "Something _else_ to look forward to."

/

"Your underwear stealing days are over, Albert Chamomile!"

_'This really seems like an overreaction'_, thought Chamo as he ran away from the slowly growing mob. He was even thinking of dropping the thong that he had between his teeth, like a perverted example of ballast.

_'They found my stash of panties and now they're acting like I deserve to be lynched, just because it was bigger than they expected. I need to lay low with Bro for a while.'_, Chamo thought to himself as he slipped down a dark alley and hid in a rubbish bin.

Once he decided that the mob had given up, he snuck into the Springfield home, spotting Big Bro walking into the house.

Unfortunately, he came face-to-face with Nekane as she went inside to begin preparing the next meal.

"Uhhhh…Hiiiiiiii, Big Sis," Chamo wheedled as he tried to hide the thong behind his back, cowering before Nekane's anger.

"Ohhh no," said Nekane firmly. "You're _not_ going to Negi for protection this time. I've already heard about your little 'stash'. Some of that underwear was _mine_!"

"I…I can explain!" pleaded Chamo as he desperately waved his front paws around, hoping to calm Nekane.

"Explain to the court!" Nekane retorted, wand clasped between her fingers. "I'm bringing you in!"

"_Ex somno exsistat limosum gnome inimicum coer_- Get back here, Albert Chamomile!"

Chamo wisely decided to run.

/

_'What do I do now that I can't hide with Bro?',_ Chamo thought, hidden in a bin for the second time in a day. _'Wait! I've got it! Anya-sis is in Japan! They won't find me if I go hide with her!'_

_/_

"Ojou-sama, your teacher called earlier today..." Ayaka's butler informed her.

"**Eh!-? A-Anya-sensei called!-? What for!-?**"

"I have a memo here," he replied, handing it over.

"She says she wants to visit me today at home!-? This is great! I've got to wear a nice dress! Finally! An opportunity to get close enough to her for her to introduce me to her friends!" She froze, thinking carefully, and turned to her maids. "It appears that my class teacher is coming for a visit. Everyone, do your best not to make any mistakes!"

Her maids stood up straight.

"Hai."

"Understood!"

"Yes!"

/

"An...Anya-sensei!" Ayaka called out as she ran to greet her guest, "Welcome! Thanks for comi..." Alas, Ayaka was unable to finish her sentiment, her flighty pose coming crashing down to earth as the realised that Asuna was among Anya's little entourage.

"Yaho, Iinchou!" greeted Konoka.

"...What's with you?" Asuna, her archrival, asked snidely. "Don't fall all over the place so early in the morning, Iinchou."

_**'W...why is Asuna-san coming along on a home visit?'**_ whined Ayaka to herself in the privacy of her own head as she hunched.

"Calm down..." said Konoka soothingly as she patted Ayaka on the shoulder. "...And what about you? Why are you dressed like that?"

"The principal asked me to help look after her," Asuna cut in with an explanation. "Just like he did for Konoka, Hasegawa-san and Hakase." She indicated most of the others with her. "And the Librarians needed to come to have their meeting with their faculty advisor."

"...What do you even _do_ in those meetings anyway?" asked Ayaka.

"Just general logistics." replied Yue, "Anya-sensei likes books, so she offered to start helping us."

"Oh, you're so noble, Anya-sensei!" Ayaka proclaimed as she rested her head against her clasped hands, some of her cheer returning. "Come right this way."

/

"Well then, Sensei...why did you choose today?" Anya looked over at Asuna who was energetically making slashing motions behind Ayaka's back.

"Er...I thought... that it's important... for a teacher to get to know her Iinchou!", Anya declared eventually.

"Excellent!" said Ayaka, "I'll show you around the house."

"By the way," Anya whispered to the librarians. "Thanks for agreeing to come."

"It...It's alright," replied Nodoka.

"Yeah," agreed Haruna. "Iinchou's place is great to visit - and now, I'll _finally_ be able to test my new powers in the open!"

"It'll only be theory today," Anya hastily said back. "It's too risky to try anything else. Besides, you should all be busy with your studies needed to cast _Sagitta Magica_ and to decide your activation phrases."

"...Can't I set _anything_ on fire?" begged Haruna.

"No."

/

"Anya-sensei," asked Ayaka. "Would you like anything to eat or drink? I've got almost _anything_. You should try our desserts."

"Some tea would be nice," said Anya.

"Ooh! I'll have some too, Iinchou!" said Haruna.

"I'd like some juice please." Yue requested with a raised finger, "Do you have strawberry and prune flavour?"

Once everyone had made their orders (the maid taking the orders making desperate helpless shrugging motions in the kitchens at Yue's request), Ayaka asked, "So, Anya-sensei, you like tea?"

"Yes," replied Anya. "I always used to have it when I visited Negi's place."

"Who's Negi?" asked Ayaka.

"He's my best friend from Wales." replied Anya. Ayaka's face lit up.

_'At last'_, she thought. Ayaka privately decided to press for information at a later point. "So, have you made any male friends since you came to Japan?" she asked.

"Well, no," answered Anya after a short pause. "I don't really spend time at the boy's parts of the campus after all. Though I've been thinking of watching Ako's soccer team."

"I see." said Ayaka as she dropped her head in disappointment.

"...Though Negi did say that he was planning to visit sometime," added Anya at seeing Ayaka's crestfallen face.

_'Aha!'_ thought Ayaka.

"Okay, okay. Let's leave this rich idiot on her own and go take a swim," suggested Asuna as she headed out of the room. "We came all this way after all – pity to waste Iichou's hospitality."

"There's a pool here, Anya-chan," whispered Konoka to Anya in explanation.

"Yes!" agreed Haruna with a positively terrifying grin, "Let's all get into our bathing suits!"

/

Splashing about, Asuna called out, "**Hey everyone! Want to race?**"

"Asuna-san is as fast as a Kappa," replied Ayaka, more to Anya than Asuna. "So no, thank you very much."

"You're on!" challenged Haruna, splashing in and charging at Asuna. Chisame just sighed, joining Satomi in dangling their feet into the pool.

"I haven't really seen you all much outside of class," said Anya. "Is everyone always like this?"

"Yes. They haven't changed much, though Asuna-san was a bit tight-lipped back when she first transferred into our primary school." replied Ayaka.

"So you've known each other since primary school?" asked Anya, surprised.

"Yes," clarified Ayaka. "We've been mortal enemies for the last seven years."

_'If they're enemies,'_ thought Anya to herself, _'why did Asuna want me to come here? And why does Ayaka tolerate her presence at her house?'_ She decided to try something else.

"Who are all the toys in that room for?" she asked, pointing to the seemingly abandoned door off to the side as the two of them strolled through the mansion.

"Ah...That room..." sighed Ayaka, "It doesn't belong to anyone. **Would you like one of my cookies?**"

"Sure. Thanks," replied Anya. _'She just changed the subject! That room must hold the answer.'_

As she grabbed a cookie, Ayaka asked, "So, do tell me about your friend Negi. Is he handsome?"

"**Hey!**" yelled Asuna as she got out of the pool, "**Stop trying to get her to pimp out her friends, you shotacon girl!**"

"Whaaat?-! This conversation is none of your business!" complained Ayaka. "**Y-y-y-you've been doing nothing but interfere with every single year, every single day of my life!**"

"**What!-?**" yelled Asuna as the argument degenerated into a fistfight. "**Isn't that because you do stupid stuff every single day!-?**"

"Aargh! That's it! You've really made me _mad _now! I'm not talking to you anymore." declared Ayaka, flailing one last time and sweeping her arms before her as if shooing a fly away. "Please get off my property and go home!"

"Okay, okay, I get it," said Asuna at last, braking away from her staring contest with Ayaka. "I'm leaving."

"Are you... okay, Asuna?" asked Anya, concerned.

"It's okay," assured Konoka. "They're always like this."

"...Iinchou..." said Asuna with a slight sense of finality. "About calling you a shotacon girl...I take it back... for today, at least. I'm sorry. Bye."

"...Everyone!" Anya called, taking the initiative. "Could you all go with Asuna? I'd like to speak to Ayaka alone."

Once everyone had left, Ayaka spoke. "I'm sorry Anya-sensei... That was some unseemly behavior... It's just that my relationship with Asuna-san is really, really bad. All we ever seem to do is fight..."

"You don't get it, do you?" interrupted Anya, a hand on her head. "Asuna _cares_ about you. That's why she was the one to arrange this visit. She wanted me to help cheer you up, because today would have been your brother's birthday if he hadn't died."

"I see...she..." began Ayaka after a short moment of realization. "...Remembered everything...ever since we were children, that girl..." Ayaka visibly held back tears, and had a quaver in her voice now. "...**She's a violent, lawless...unbelievable classmate...**"

"You two have a _really_ weird way of showing affection for one another." Anya grouched. "Did you know that?"

/

That evening, when Anya returned, she noticed that the room looked different. "Ah, Anya-sensei: while you were out, an extra bed was delivered," explained Satomi.

"I guess that this means that I can stop waiting for them to move you out," sighed Chisame. "Excellent. Just... brilliant."

/

**Omake:**

**/**

"All right!" said Satomi, pumping her fist in a 'victory' pose. "I was promised an opportunity to present my findings, so now, you're _all_ going to listen to them!"

She brought up a slide show entitled "**An Analysis on the Tensile Strength and Durability of Various Alloys used in Jet Engines at Velocities of over Mach Two**." It was noticeably bulky

"Ever since the earliest aircraft malfunctions..." she began.

"I could be working on my blog!" complained Chisame.

"_I_ could be working on my manga!" agreed Haruna.

"I won't understand a word of this anyway," Asuna shook her head.

Nodoka and Yue just stared longingly at their books.

_A/N: 1. Mark is an OC. He__ is __supposed__ to come off as fairly ridiculous. I hope that I'm giving him the right __feel. Also, I did intend for him to __be a Large Ham to ridiculous levels. Though I had so much fun writing his dialogue, that he ended up even hammier__ than he was in my head. Maybe it works for what I'm trying to do with him though._

_2. One thing that I worried about as I wrote Mark's encounter with Negi was the fact that I thought that it would be amusing for someone as hot blooded as Mark to be a water user rather than a fire user for irony, as there are lots of canon fire users, but not many water users and to allow for mild references to Abridged!Mako Tsunami. Then as I was writing his battle, I realised what one of his spells would be, and I was worried about being called out on bein__g Too Soon. What do__ you think?_

_3. Pure water is actually a poor conductor of electricity, but even if that water started out pure, it wouldn't stay that way for long._

_4. Now, if I've got the Latin right then: "Potestas Pelagi" is Mark's activation key and means "Power of the Ocean". "Fragosum unda quae absorbeo omnis aliquo suum illac! In mea manu ens inimicum edat! Undo caeruleum!" is the water equivalent of White Lightning and Red Blaze. It should mean something like: "Crashing wave which swallows all in its path! Spring forth from my hand and crush my enemy! Blue tsunami!" "Respergo undo Frigus! Nobis protectionem aqua! Tollo sustuli sublatum aestus maris paries perfusus aqua!" is the water version of the straight wall of fire spell that Anya cast in the Library. It should say something like: "Oh splashing flood of Winter! Bestow your watery protection upon me! Raise the tide before me! Wall of soaking water!"_

_5. I was actually surprised that Negi managed to escape. This is good as I have a rule that for action scenes, not even __**I **__am allowed to know __**exactly**__ what will happen until I'm writing them._

_6. Nekane is a Springfield. Incredible hotness and powerful magic runs in the Springfield family. Do the maths._

_7. Again, assuming my Latin is correct, "Ex somno exsistat limosum gnome inimicum coerceta humo! Humato terra!" (Uncompleted in the story) is the earth-based counterpart to Fiery Captor and Water Binder. It should mean something like: "Let the muddy gnome appear and encase the enemy in dirt! Earth entombing!" _

_8. I don't think that we have any evidence of what Nekane's main element is. I've decided to make it earth partially because of the irony of being the opposite of Negi and the same as Tertium, partially to give myself opportunities to reference Toph from Avatar: The Last Airbender and mostly for convenience for a later scene._

_9. I was thinking of having Anya bring the Baka Rangers to Ayaka's as well, but decided against it._

_10. I must once again thank Iniquitus the Third for performing open heart surgery on my fic to make it a far healthier specimen than it originally was._

_11. Chapter 9 has been written. I will probably have it up next week. It will include a couple of events that I'm sure most of you have been waiting for, including Chamo's arrival and Eva's first confrontation with Anya and it will be nice and long._


	9. Encounters

_A/N: 1. Sorry to keep you waiting for this, but Iniquitus and I were busier than I expected. For example, my grandmother died. As such, I dedicate this chapter to her. It's interesting that 8 was the current chapter up when it happened because like Asuna, she was a fiery redhead._

_2. I've discussed things with Iniquitus and we've decided that he should take a break for a while until he is no longer swamped._

_3. If you read Unequally Rational and Emoional by Over Master but haven't read up to chapter 29 yet, do so NOW. I have a comment about it at the end of this chapter._

_4. As I said, I am also doing collaborative works as part of Ala Iridia. Two of my chapters of Out of Control are up and I contributed part of chapter 2 of Time and Time Again with Feeling._

_5. EDIT: Forgot to thank you all for the support which I still appreciate. I'm also glad that at least one person liked Mark. Finally, note three orignally said chapter 25. Oops._

On the day before the first day of the new term, Chisame shoved a letter in front of Anya's face. "You've got another one of these." she said, "This one even says, "From the Magical Academy"! Don't you people know anything about subtlety?-! How would we explain this to Hakase?-!"

"Not much to do about it now." said Anya, "I'll tell them to be more careful for future reference. Let's open the letter in the mean time." She did so. Once again an image of Negi appeared.

"Hello, Anya." greeted Negi. "Congratulations on passing your test and becoming an official teacher! Now we're both qualified! I'm visiting Nekane for a while. Even though London was a nice place, it was really lonely, so I'll be staying here for a while. Afterwards, I intend to visit you. We should discuss when a good time would be. I've actually only arrived back today. Can you believe that one of the first things that Sis asked me was if I had found my partner yet? I certainly haven't. Have you? Do you think that we're really ready for a partner yet? Please keep in touch. Sincerest regards, your friend, Negi."

"I'm probably going to regret asking this, but what's a partner?" Chisame inquired, "Is it a boyfriend or girlfriend or something?"

"Er…Not exactly," replied Anya, "but they are often that as well. A partner is more like a helper. Someone that you really trust to keep you safe and protected when you need them. It's a big commitment which is why mages usually marry their main partner. Our old school had a kind of motto. It was something that our principal always used to say, "Our magic is not omnipotent…A little bit of courage is the real magic." So, you see, just because we're mages, doesn't mean that we don't face things that are dangerous and scary for us, but we must show courage and that is easier when we have someone helping us whose abilities compliment our own. It goes back to a legend that our people tell of a great mage who saved the world, but not even she could do it by herself, as when enemies got too close, they could interrupt her spells, making her almost helpless, so she had a courageous knight to protect and assist her. They were the first partners. They got married and became King and Queen of their land. In this tradition, modern mages who go out to work in the world gain their own partners to support them. They are their mage's disciples or minister magi. This is especially important for someone who wants to reach the highest rank of mage, the "Magistra Magi", like myself. The idea of a Magistra Magi without a partner is rather ridiculous."

"That sounds like a fairy tale," commented Chisame, "but this whole situation is like a fairy tale so it's probably appropriate. So does that mean that you would have a boy for a partner?"

"That would be expected, yes." replied Anya, "Normally mages choose attractive members of the opposite gender to be their partners. Especially due to the stereotype of marrying your primary partner. There's also mages who have partners similar to a "trophy wife". They gain attractive partners to show that they _can_ and must therefore be powerful and respected."

"So are you going to try getting a partner now?" asked Chisame.

"Nekane is just rushing Negi along, which is rather hypocritical of her as she hasn't accepted one yet" replied Anya, "There's still plenty of time for that. Besides, when am I going to get the opportunity to get to know a boy at the girl's side of campus? Still, I'll write to him now, telling him that I'm in no rush for such things and he shouldn't be either."

/

Later that night, Makie was walking back to the dorms. She was feeling oddly uncomfortable as if she was being watched. "If I look at something cute before I carry on, maybe I'll feel better." she thought, "Oh, I know! The pictures of Negi-kun that Anya-chan gave me!" She took them out and began to look at them, but the eerie feeling did not go away, so she hastily stuffed them into her back pocket. She then started running for the dorm in fear as something flew towards her.

/

Eva smiled as she stalked her prey. It was always fun to snack on the students even if she couldn't get away with it very often. Plus it was hilarious to see the terror on the usually bubbly Makie's face. She swooped down as Makie fell over and sunk her fangs into the gymnast's neck. Delicious. However, she suddenly noticed something. There were photos sticking out of Makie's pocket. Eva pulled them out and nearly dropped them with shock. "**Nagi?-!**" she gasped. No. There were subtle differences. Like any good stalker, she had seen pictures of the object of her desire in their youth and this was not the same person, even if they were practically twins. Still, she needed to know who this was and why Makie had pictures of him. "**Where did you get these?-!**" Eva yelled as she grabbed Makie's collar and pulled her face up to her own, "Tell me! Your mistress commands you!"

"Anya-chan gave them to me." Makie answered in a creepy monotone. Eva hurriedly skimmed her way through the photographs and saw that some pictures did indeed include Anya. Judging by her appearance, most of these were taken fairly recently. In fact, the time between photos seemed to reduce as they became more recent and judging by the angles, the more recent ones were taken without the subject's knowledge.

"Who is this?" asked Eva.

"Anya-chan's best friend from Wales. Negi-kun." replied Makie in the same creepy monotone. Eva got up and headed for her cabin. She had a lot of things to think about and she was pretty sure that planning excruciating pain for the principal was one of them.

/

The next morning, Konoemon's door was being banged rather loudly. "Come in." he called. The door slammed open and in marched Eva with Chachamaru close behind her.

"**You've been keeping things from me haven't you?-!**" yelled Eva.

"Good morning, Eva-chan." greeted Konoemon, "What has got you so worked up?'

"Cocolova is a mage, isn't she?-!" Eva snarled.

"Yes, she is." answered Konoemon, "A rather impressive one for her age as well."

"And you didn't feel the need to let me know?" growled Eva.

"No, I didn't." replied Konoemon, "Although I employ you as part of our security, Eva, I do feel the need to keep secrets from a wanted criminal."

"Back when The Thousand Master disappeared, you promised me that if someone capable of breaking my curse were to arrive at this school, you would let me know. I asked for a binding magical contract in order to continue cooperating with you. Now, it turns out that you employ a friend of his son." She produced a picture of Negi and Anya together.

"Negi-kun is nowhere near this school." replied Konoemon, "As such, I have lived up to my end of the bargain."

"Yet someone who is in contact with him is!" countered Eva.

"It is still none of your concern Eva." said Konoemon, "Now head off. You're late for class and you don't want to miss your first day, especially with your scheduled health checkup. If you skip any classes over the next few days, I will be unusually severe, so don't try planning anything that will get Anya-chan hurt."

/

As Anya walked back into class, she was enthusiastically greeted. "Those idiots…" thought Chisame.

"They're all morons…" thought Yue.

"Now that I'm the formal teacher for class 3A," announced Anya, "I'll be teaching you from now until next March. I hope that we will enjoy our time together."

"Anya-sensei!" Shizuna called out as she entered the room, "Today is the school health checkup. Please tell everyone in 3A to prepare accordingly."

"Of course!" replied Anya, "I'll do that, but Evangaline, Makie and Chachamaru seem to be absent."

"It's fine. We're here." said Eva as she barged in through the door in a foul mood.

As she and Chachamaru took their seats, Anya said, "Alright you two, but don't be late in the future. Now there's a health checkup today, so get ready to take your clothes off for the nurse. In the meantime, I'm going to prepare for my next class." Now that she had passed through her probationary period, she had been assigned several more classes to teach. Her next one was her first class with the new class 1A. As they had just moved up from the primary school, she doubted that she'd recognize any of them, but she had taken a quick glance at the class roll and noticed a familiar name. She remembered Haruna and Kazumi speaking dismissively about Hinomori Misato before. She assumed that Kazumi knew her from the school newspaper as they were both listed as members, though she didn't remember reading any articles by Misato.

/

"Eh? Where is Maki-chan today?" asked Haruna once they had stripped to their underwear.

"…Who knows?" replied Nodoka as she covered her chest and blushed.

"Makie knew we having a health check-up today," grinned Ku Fei, "so she just slept in, right?"

"It's because Makie's chest is really flat, right?" smiled Fuuka as she proudly bared her own underdeveloped chest.

"Onee-chan," sighed Fumika as she hung her head in exasperation, "doesn't that sound a bit sad coming from you? (You don't even wear a bra yet.)"

"Iinchou is 65Kg, right?" asked Sakurako as she looked at the scale that Ayaka was standing on.

"Hiii!-?" cried Ayaka as she grasped her face in horror, "Sakurako-san, please check the scales properly!"

"Just kidding." replied Sakurako.

"This is pretty distracting." thought Anya as she looked over her lesson. She hadn't taught first years yet and she didn't want a repeat of her first second year lesson.

"**Hey, hey! What do you guys think…**" Misa suddenly called out, "…about that rumor that's been spreading around the dorms?"

"What rumor, Kakizaki?" asked Asuna.

"Ah!" said Misora, assuming that it was the one that gave her the most nightmares, "That rumor about the vampire in Sakura Lane, right?"

"Eeeh!-? What!-?" asked Fumika, "What kind of rumor is that!-?"

"What is it about?" agreed Konoka. She had heard something similar from Haruna, but she wasn't exactly the most reliable source and she was always eager to find out more about the occult.

"Don't you guys know? It's a rumor from a while ago, but they say that when the moon is full, it appears amongst the row of sakura trees near the dorms…**wrapped in dark clothes…**" Misa explained, "**…a blood sucking vampire…**"

"**K…kyaaah!**" screeched Fumika as she began to cry. Nodoka began shaking in fear.

"Ho ho…" said Sakurako.

"Ehh…" said Konoka.

"I wonder if that monster got Maki-chan?" considered Sakurako as she touched her chin, "(Her blood looks pretty tasty!)"

"M…Maki-chan does look pretty tasty…" agreed Konoka who was also touching her chin, "(T….this is getting to be beyond a joke…)" The two of them imagined Makie being attacked by a chupacabra.

"You people! There's no way that rumor can be true!" argued Asuna as she held out a hand, "Stop discussing stupid things and line up!"

"Even though you say that," dismissed Sakurako as Konoka drew a labeled picture of a chupacabra on the board leaving Nodoka and Fumika quivering, "you're a bit afraid too, aren't you, Asuna?"

"**No way!**" yelled Asuna as she pointed at the board, "**There's no way something like that could exist in Japan!**" but then she thought, "Hmmm? But wait! If mages can exist, then it wouldn't be odd if vampires existed either, right…? After that business with Library Island, I'm more likely to believe anything." Chisame stayed out of the way to avoid being drawn into the insanity.

"That's right, Kagurazaka Asuna." said Eva.

"Eh?" said Asuna. Eva needed to take her frustrations out on someone and she had found a good opportunity.

"They say that the vampire in the rumors loves energetic, cheerful girls like you." she warned, "You should be careful…"

"Eh!-? A…Ah…" stammered a confused Asuna.

"Eh?" agreed an equally surprised Sakurako, "Eva-chan usually doesn't talk to anyone…"

"Sensei! We've got a problem!" Ako called out as she ran up to Anya, "Makie is…Makie is…!"

/

Anya and the girls were quite frantic to make sure that Makie was all right when they heard that she was in the nurse's office. They were a bit more relieved that she seemed to only be sleeping. Apparently, she had been found that way in Sakura Lane. Anya still felt that she should check the place out to be sure that everything was fine, especially as Makie seemed to be radiating magic for some reason, but she had classes first. She had been asked to reassure a new exchange student from the United States that if she ever needed to speak to someone whose first language was English, she was available. At least she should do well in her class. As she walked in through the door, she said, "Sorry I'm late, I had a…"

"It _is_ true!" interrupted a girl who got up from her seat and ran up to Anya, "The middle school _did_ have a child teacher! I thought that The Black Lilly Flowers were making fun of me! Oh, you're so adorable! I've already got a ton of ideas for dresses that will look _great _on you! And now we've got someone to play loli characters for our future films! Those are pretty popular these days."

"Give her some space dear." said another girl in twin pigtails without looking up from the deck of cards she was shuffling.

"She seems to be easily flustered." muttered an elegant looking girl with black hair, "This one should be pretty easy to wrap around my fingers. Minami-chan, find out everything there is to know about this teacher and report back to me."

"Yes, Iinchou." muttered the girl sitting next to her before going back to biting her nails.

"Don't you see!" said a short blonde girl with her hair in a bun that Anya recognized as Misato as she stood up, "This proves it! The school is being invaded by midgets! Soon, all tall people will be made into slaves by the ruling midget race."

"Then _you_ have nothing to worry about!" snarked another girl from the back, "_God! _You're all so _pathetic!_"

A redhead whom was leaning back in her chair and had her feet on her desk suddenly set her chair back on the ground and cracked her knuckles snarling, "Why don't you shut your mouth Sanzenin, before _I_ shut it for you!-?"

"Oh, alright _Mimi-chan_!" said Sanzenin in a mocking, sing-song voice.

"I've told you before!" snarled Mimi as she left her seat, "_Nobody,_ calls me by my given name!"

"Calm down, Barahime." said the large-breasted girl with freckles and glasses sitting next to her. (The author apologizes to Barahime and asks her to please refrain from hurting him.)

Barahime sat down again and said, "All right Miyuki, but she even added _chan_ as an honorific for fuck's sake! I mean my family name is bad enough with the cutesy princess imagery! What kind of princess wins fist fights?-!" Asuna suddenly had the vague feeling that someone was talking about her. Cheryl was looking around at the other students, obviously battling to follow the argument. Anya realized that this may be harder than she thought. Was every class in this school insane? She looked at the girl who had a bird on her head and decided that maybe they were.

"Okay!" said Anya, "I'm the teacher and I demand some order! First of all, you will not use that language in my class. Secondly, all pets have to be registered, which you should know by now."

"Oh, she's not a pet!" said the girl with the bird on her head, "She's a dear friend who happens to be visiting."

Anya lowered her eyelids and said, "Well, can you tell her to visit another time?" with a voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Sure!" replied the girl. She picked up the bird and placed it before her face, saying, "We have class now, so please meet me back at the dorm." The bird took off and flew out the window. Anya stared with her jaw hanging open.

"One shouldn't underestimate those who have a gift." said one of the darker skinned girls.

"Yeah," said Sanzenin, "the gift of being touched in the head, but you'll know all about that Juliet, from worshiping at your stalker shrine for that freak, European midget from 3A."

"Don't you dare insult Mademoiselle McDowell!" cried Juliet, "She wields powers beyond your imagination with a single finger. I am _this_ close to making a doll of you Sanzenin!"

"Ooooh!" said Sanzenin, "I'm sooooo scared! Maybe it'll invite Chucky over and they can sit on my shelf!"

"I asked for order!" complained Anya, "Well, at least you didn't set any traps." She leaned on the desk and a hidden rope tightened, but it snapped and swung around the room and wrapped around a leg from one of the desks. The rope managed to knot itself in place before being pulled and knocking the desk over on top of the girl and strewing its contents onto her face.

"Ow." said the girl, "I told you all that this would happen."

"Oops." said one of the triplets. That was going to make things difficult. At least the Narutaki twins had different hairstyles.

/

"If I still had my resort out, it would be easy to prepare," Eva muttered to herself as she walked with her partner back to their cabin, "but I haven't used it in years and I can't rely on Chachamaru's flawless memory to find it as she wasn't built yet. Aargh! It'll take too long to find! I'll need to feed a lot if I'm going to build up my strength enough to face another mage, but I can't hunt unprotected in these conditions. All right! Chachamaru! We need to make some catalysts this afternoon! We don't have enough time to make an adequate stock, but it'll have to do! I'll need to feed again this evening."

/

"So you want me to help you search for clues in Sakura Lane to see if Makie's collapse was natural?" asked Chisame.

"Yes." replied Anya.

"And why can't you ask Asakura?" asked Chisame, "She's the reporter."

"Makie's body was radiating magic and Kazumi doesn't know about magic." replied Anya, "Just ghosts."

"And the librarians?" tried Chisame, "They're good at investigating."

"They're not back from their club yet."

"The Baka Rangers? They know about your magic now." said Chisame, grasping at straws. Anya just answered with a look.

"All right, I'll help." sighed Chisame, accepting defeat.

/

"**Kyaaah!-!**" screeched Nodoka. Anya jumped on her broom and headed for the voice. As she approached, she saw a girl in a dark cloak and witch hat swoop down towards Nodoka.

"Don't just leave me here!" yelled Chisame as she chased after the broom. Whoever this fiend was (she was probably a boob-monster), she was not going to let her hurt Nodoka. First Makie, now Nodoka. They seemed to be going after some of her favorite girls in the class and now Nodoka had fainted from fright.

"Leave her alone!" yelled Anya, "Fortis la tius lilith lilioth! Oh seven spirits of fire gather to me and strike mine enemy! Sagitta magica series ignis!" Seven flames shot towards the girl.

"Crap! She's here and she can already use seven!-?" she muttered, "Reflectio…" She threw one of her few catalysts at the arrows and the vial smashed, forming a shield of ice which blocked them before melting from the heat.

/

Meanwhile, Asuna turned to the other librarians whom she was walking with. "I'm worried about Honya-san after all." she said, "I'm going to walk her home."

/

The girl's hat blew off revealing her face. "That was surprising." she said, "Such strong magical power…"

Anya pointed at the girl and stuttered, "Y…y…you're Evangeline…Evangeline McDowell…and …and…you're a…vamp…vampire and…and…a mage! That means…that means…you _are_ The Undying Mage!" Anya began sweating and backing away as she shook with terror. "Are you going to eat me?" she squeaked.

"Hmmm…" Evangeline pondered aloud, "Maybe, I don't need my fellow students' blood after all if I can just take what I want now!" She pulled out her catalysts. Normally, she would use two for this spell, but with the limited preparation she had, that would leave her with only one left which she didn't want to risk. She threw one of the vials as she yelled, "Freeze lance!"

"Calefaciens Exarmatio!" yelled Anya as she pointed her staff at the vial. The vial was incinerated by the resulting explosion and Eva's cloak now had a hole where the flames had licked it.

"Did you block it?" asked Eva, "Impressive..."

"Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!...I'm gonna die...I'm gonna..." Anya said in growing panic.

"**What was that sound!-?**" asked Konoka as she roller-skated onto the scene.

"**Ah! Anya!-!**" Asuna called out as she ran up to join them.

"**What's going on?-!**" asked Chisame who had now caught up. They all looked at Anya who was standing over Nodoka's unconscious body.

"**A...Anya-chan was the vampire!-?**" asked Konoka as she wildly swung her arms around.

"N...no!" replied Anya as she pointed at Eva, "It's her!"

Eva rose into the air and teased, "Come and get me, Cocolova!" With that, Konoka pulled out her wand and chanted, "Kenko to unmei! Oh three spirits of light gather to me and strike mine enemy! Sagitta magica series lucis!"

"Shit!" cried Eva as her eyes bulged in shock and she threw up a barrier. She was barely able to block those. Didn't Konoemon say that his granddaughter didn't know magic? He was going to be sorry for lying to her! Anya had regained a bit of confidence from Konoka's display and attacked while Eva was still startled.

"Calefaciens Exarmatio!" she chanted and Eva's cloak burned up, revealing her nightclothes and dropping her to the floor.

"Chachamaru! She's ruined my catalysts!" Eva called. With that, Chachamaru dropped from the skies.

"It's the robot!" cried Chisame.

"Robot?" asked Anya and Asuna.

"Stop Konoe from interfering!" ordered Eva. Ever dutiful, Chachamaru grabbed Konoka, rendering her helpless.

"Let go!" demanded Chisame as she grabbed Chachamaru's arm in an effort to make her presence there actually mean something as Eva grabbed Anya. Asuna took this as the cue to kick Eva in the face.

"**Hapfh!**" said Eva. "Wha...!-? What is this power!-?" she thought.

"How dare you kick me, Kagurazaka Asuna..." she complained, "I…I won't forget this...Chachamaru we're leaving!" With that, they did so.

"What are we going to do?-!" cried Anya, "She's going to kill us all!"

/

The next morning, Anya was reluctant to go to class. "She can't kill us in front of a whole class of witnesses." Chisame pointed out.

"What if she just kills everyone in the class?" asked Anya.

"I'm sure that if she was going to do that, she'd have done it by now." answered Chisame, "Our class isn't the easiest to deal with." Anya tried to teach her classes as normal that day, but kept stuttering and being startled by shadows.

"Hey…Hey…" Ako whispered to the others after their class with Anya, "I wonder what's going on…"

"It's the first time I've seen Anya-chan this out-of-it…" agreed Makie.

"Chisame-san," asked Ayaka, "do you know anything about this?"

"She's…worried about something that she has to deal with as a teacher." replied Chisame.

/

In class, Eva moped to herself. She was not happy about having to be here. Suddenly, she felt something small pass through the barrier. She perked up. At least this gave her an excuse to see the principal. "I don't feel well." she announced, "I need to go to the nurse's office."

"All right." said the teacher, "Izumi-san, please take her."

/

It was annoying having to wait for Izumi to leave the Nurse's office, but she didn't have her vampire powers at the moment and this wasn't a good time to make a nuisance of herself. "Why aren't you in class, Eva-chan?" asked Konoemon, when she finally arrived.

"I'm here to report a minor breach of the barrier." answered Eva, "I also want to know why you lied about your granddaughter knowing magic."

"My granddaughter _doesn't_ know about magic." replied Konoemon with a surprised expression.

"Then why did I see her using it?" asked Eva.

"Hmmm…" thought Konoemon, "Maybe she learned from Anya-chan."

"That would explain why she was using western magic." considered Eva.

"Now about that barrier breach…" continued Konoemon.

/

After class, Anya and Chisame headed for their room when an ermine ran out of the bushes in front of them. "Chamo!-?" asked Anya, "What are you doing here? Wait, answer that when we're back in our room." Once they were back, she said, "Okay. So why are you here?"

"Negi sent me." replied Chamo.

"You have talking animals as well?" asked Chisame. What really scared her was that this was starting to become less surprising to her.

"I'm not a talking animal!" said Chamo, "I'm an ermine fairy! But enough about me, who are you?"

"This is Hasegawa Chisame," said Anya as Chisame wondered whether talking animals or ermine fairies were worse, "my roommate. She knows about magic. But why would Negi send you here?"

"He thought that you'd need help with finding your partner. You don't know how to draw a pactio circle after all. But it seems that you need my help more than he expected. You haven't made much progress in finding one."

"Well, I haven't really met any boys." replied Anya, "And anyway, Negi doesn't know how to draw a pactio circle either."

"Ah, but Nekane-anesan knows." said Chamo, "And as for partner candidates, there is nothing wrong with having a girl partner. I see plenty of candidates in your class."

"I'm not sure." replied Anya, "I was thinking of doing this the traditional way. But then again, I may need a partner soon if I'm going to survive. I've already made a strong enemy with her own partner! What if she comes for me tonight!-?"

"If you already have a powerful enemy after you," said Chamo, "you should make a pactio right away."

"Wait," interrupted Chisame, "what's a "pakutio"?"

"A pactio is a contract which makes someone a mage's partner." explained Anya.

"I see." said Chisame.

"Oh ho!" said Chamo, "If you already know about partners, then you'll be the perfect partner for Anya-aneki!"

"But I was useless back there!" complained Chisame, "Couldn't you use…someone else?"

"The pactio will increase your physical stats and your special abilities. You'll be far more useful than you think. We may need more partners later and when we get them, you may prefer a more supportive rather than offensive role, but even a support partner can be an effective combatant. Besides, we need at least one partner _now!_"

"Okay!" said Chisame, "What do I have to do? Write my signature on parchment in my own blood?"

"No!" replied Chamo, "Nothing like that! You just have to kiss! Inside a pactio circle."

"What!-?" cried Anya and Chisame.

"I never knew that that's how they were done!" continued Anya.

"I'm not just going to kiss a ten year old girl!" said Chisame.

"Come on!" said Chamo, "It's just a kiss!"

"I was kind of saving my first kiss for…never mind." said Anya.

"I'm not interested in kissing ten year old girls." elaborated Chisame.

"If you don't, you won't be able to stop your enemy." said Chamo, "The pactio will protect you as well, Chis-ane."

"All right!" they sighed.

"Does it have to be on the lips?" asked Chisame.

"Of course!" replied Chamo, "A cheek kiss or something would only be about half as effective and you need all the help that you can get."

"But why is it a kiss anyway?" asked Chisame, "That sounds like something out of a love comedy!"

"If you don't trust someone enough to kiss them," replied Chamo, "how could you trust them with your life?"

"I suppose that makes sense." said Anya.

"Let's just get this over with." said Chisame. Chamo drew the circle, they stepped into it and kissed.

"Pactio!" shouted Chamo as the room was bathed in warmth and a purple light and a card dropped to the floor.

"What was with that warm feeling?" asked a surprised Anya.

"Magic which deals with the heart is always warm and feels pleasant." explained Chamo.

"So that explains it." said Chisame.

"As we've got time," said Chamo, "let me explain the basics of how it works." He ran up to the card and duplicated it, handing one to each girl. "Anya-aneki, you can use this card to summon Chis-ane from far away. You can also both use it to communicate telepathically or to boost Chis-ane's physical abilities. Also, this appears to be an artifact card, so you can also use it to summon an artifact for Chis-ane to use. It's like a weapon that gives you special powers. Let's try it out! Chis-ane, hold the card and say "Adeat!""

"Adeat!" said Chisame. Her clothes began to glow and she instantly felt fitter, stronger and faster than ever before. The glow rearranged and she was suddenly wearing cat-ears, a nurse's hat, a corset, an apron, a short, sequined, frilly skirt and long boots and gloves. In her hand, she held a red clothes hanger. "What's with this get up?-!" she asked, "And what kind of weapon is a hanger?-!"

/

"Well, I've explained how to use all of the card's functions." said Chamo.

"But you haven't explained how a hanger is useful!" complained Chisame.

"Well, the people who make artifacts can be pretty eccentric." replied Chamo, "I don't know what this one does, but it will have some power for you to use. I guess that you'll have to figure it out yourself."

"And if McDowell-san tries something while I haven't figured out how to use this yet...?" asked Chisame.

"Hmmm...You may be right." agreed Chamo, "We need a backup plan. Do you have any plans for the rest of the day, Anya-aneki? If so, you may have to cancel them so that we can work one out."

"Well, I was planning to give the librarians a magic lesson today." replied Anya. Chamo's face lit up.

"If they already know about magic," he said, "then they can help!"

"Well, Konoe-san was effective." commented Chisame.

"Where are you meeting them?" asked Chamo.

"I was going to meet them in their room." said Anya.

"Can't you meet them here?" asked Chamo.

"I suppose so." said Anya, "Satomi is at the lab again tonight."

"Then do so." said Chamo, "The less that you're out in the open, the better."

"Okay," said Anya, "but if you're going to be staying here, you need to be registered as a pet."

"I suppose that I can do that." said Chisame, "I may as well fetch the librarians at the same time."

/

"I see that Anya has another letter." Chisame commented.

"**Ah! Hey, Chis-ane! I'll take that letter to Anya-aneki!**" Chamo blurted out, "Er... you can fetch the librarians in the meantime."

"Ok." said Chisame. With that, she headed off. Once she had left, Chamo scrunched up the letter and threw it into the bin.

/

"So, what you're saying is that if we kiss you, we can get special powers?" asked Haruna.

"Well, yes, but it's a bit more complicated…" began Anya.

"Sweet!" said Haruna, "Let's do it!"

"Wait!" said Anya, "This is a big decision! You have to know what being a partner means."

"You need us to beat Eva-chan don't you?" asked Haruna.

"Yes, but…" began Anya.

"Then there should be no problem!" said Haruna.

"I have to agree." said Chamo.

"Okay," said Anya, "but Konoka doesn't need a pactio. She already knows how to cast Sagitta Magica and is better than me with healing spells. She's already shown that she can fight Eva without an artifact."

"Aww." mumbled Konoka, "I wanted a kiss and a card too." As soon as Chamo had drawn a pactio circle, Haruna lunged forward and kissed Anya.

"Pactio!" cried Chamo.

"Well," said Haruna as she picked up her card and turned towards Nodoka and Yue, "Aren't you two going to try?"

"W-well Paru, I'd l-like to help, but..." began Nodoka.

"Then there should be no problem!" said Haruna as she pushed Nodoka into the circle. Nodoka gulped and kissed Anya.

"Pactio!" Chamo said again.

"Now, how about you, Yue?" asked Haruna.

"Kissing is a bit much!" declared Yue.

"Come on!" urged Haruna, "It's just a kiss! Don't you want to help Anya-chan?"

"I'd like to help," replied Yue, "but isn't there a way…"

"Then get to it!" interrupted Haruna, pushing Yue onto Anya's lips.

"Pactio!" said Chamo in response to the kiss.

"All right!" said Haruna, "Now let's test out our new powers! Adeat!" Haruna's clothes began to glow and when they stopped, she was wearing an apron over a short, multi-coloured, sleeveless dress, a beret and a pencil behind her ear. In her hands she held a framed piece of blank canvas. "Now what?" she asked, "Am I supposed to draw on this or something?"

"No idea." replied Chamo, "Why don't you two try?"

"Adeat!" said Yue. After the now familiar glow had subsided, she was wearing poofy pants and a shirt with a frilled collar as well as a cloak and a pair of glasses. In her hand, she held a thick book.

"Adeat!" said Nodoka. After her glow subsided, she was strategically covered in bandages, with one wrapped around her head. She was holding what appeared to be a small first aid kit. She unlocked the box and opened it. "Th-there's only b-bandages in here!" she announced.

"And this is a very boring book." said Yue who was now reading her artifact, "even if it is writing as I'm reading."

"Hmmm…" said Chamo, "It looks like we'll have to discover your powers as we go. At least it doesn't look like we're getting attacked today."

"Then let's call it a night." said Anya, "I'll call or summon you if I need you."

/

"You're back early." said Mana as Setsuna entered their room.

"It looks like they decided not to have a meeting today." replied Setsuna, "I couldn't hear anything coming from the room. I guess they had other plans like they did yesterday."

/

Haruna sat on her bed with her artifact out. She was not going to give up on finding out what it did without trying first. She pressed the pencil against the canvas, but the pencil passed through the canvas, seeming to be painted on. She raised her eyebrows and pressed onwards. As her hand entered the painting, the background appeared. She recognized the picture to be of Comiket and the fans were moving around in the painting despite being made of paint. "This could be fun!" she said.

/

The next morning, Chisame stared at her underwear drawer. "Where is my underwear?-!" she asked.

"Mine and Satomi's is gone too!" said Anya, "Chamo!" She opened a cupboard to find Chamo lying on a pile of bras and panties.

With no other weapon in reach, Chisame pulled out her card and yelled, "Adeat!" before swinging the resulting hanger at Chamo. However, hitting him had an unusual effect. He was suddenly wearing a miniature set of a bra and panties himself.

"Ow!" said Chamo as he looked down at his body, "What is this?-!" Chisame's eyes were rather large and round by now and she tapped Chamo on the head with the hanger again. He was now wearing a frilly dress. She then tapped herself and her pactio outfit transformed into her school uniform.

"Hmmm…" she said, "This may be more useful than I thought."

/

**Omake:**

/

Chamo ran into the class and jumped onto the desk. "Stand….Bow!" Nodoka called out.

"Good morning Chamo-sensei" greeted the class.

"Good morning!" replied Chamo, "Today, we are going to be learning more about panties…"

"I was right." moaned Chisame whose face was currently in her palm, "This is worse."

_A/N: __1. VERY IMPORTANT: Most of you are probably VERY confused at the moment. So I'm going to explain how artifacts work in this fic (and probably all other Negima fics that I do in the future): The way artifacts are granted is based on an idea I got which I actually don't think is canon, but it doesn't contradict canon so far. This idea states that the artifact granted is the one most representative of how the magister sees the minister. This is why, as Chamo says, pactios between people with lots of chemistry, tend to result in better artifacts. The exception is when there is an artifact available that was specifically designed for the ministra in question. This applies to Asuna, Chachamaru and Luna. I'll just add that in my fic, Albireo also fits into that category. And now for some examples: If Konoka and Negi swap the order with which they make pactios with Setsuna, she would end up with the same artifacts, with the same person. As Nodoka has made a pactio with Anya, she ended up with an artifact that we haven't seen before, but if she later pactios with Negi, she'll gain the Diarum Ejus like in canon. If Asuna pactios with Anya first, then she'll still gain the Ensis Exorcicans but if she later pactios with Negi, she'll gain another artifact that we haven't seen before._

_2. __As you may have worked out from my note at the top of the chapter and chapter 29 of Unequally Rational and Emotional, chapter 30 of Unequally Rational and Emotional will include a cross-over with this fic. I am extremely honored by this. The crossover will take place at the beginning of chapter 13 of this fic. For those of you who want to know if the crossover is canon to this fic, I'm going to do something I avoid and give a shrug of God. The crossover, like most, but not all of my omakes, is meant to be done in such a way that whether or not it's canon has no effect on the story. If you haven't read the crossover, you may not get a couple of minor references to it later on, but it shouldn't affect your enjoyment of the story much. For those who want to know if I consider it canon myself, that depends. Some stories, like this one, I think about in more than one way. When I think of it as a "What if?"story as I originally intended it to be, it isn't canon, but when I think of it as a time loop of Unequally Rational and Emotional as I sometimes do nowadays, it is canon. I will say though, that this is not the first time loop in URAE where Anya was a teacher as my Chao was not surprised by Anya's arrival._

_3. This was a chapter that I was really looking forward to, for reasons made apparent by the notes in the previous chapter and the events of this one._

_4__. I decided to have Anya provide the exposition a little differently from Negi and to give her slightly different insights. Obviously there is no canon support for some of what she says, but I think that it makes sense._

_5__. Obviously, none of what I indicated in the scene with Eva and Konoemon is supported by canon, yet it isn't contradicted by canon either and helps explain some of the differences between this fic and canon._

_6__. I know that some would have said that Asuna sneezed, but that trope isn't really my style. _

_7__. Class 1A is the class of OCs that I mentioned in a previous chapter. Hopefully what I've done with them is acceptable. Their section ended up huge despite the fact that I only showed some of the students. You may see them some more later on. Also, I originally didn't have the Precision F Strike, but then I realised that __I__ would have said, "for goodness sake" and there's no way that Barahime would say __goodness__. It ended up closer to how I imagine her sounding. In fact, the language of this chapter is heavier in general than I would normally write, but it seemed appropriate for the characters and situations, so I'm leaving it that way. Also, I liked the idea of Barahime not even liking authors calling her "Mimi". Ow! Ok! I'm sorry! Ow! The pain! Please stop!_

_8. Eva's contemplative scene__ is pretty much to show her predicament and how it's very different from what she had to deal with in canon. I know that Eva looks very weak in this fight. The point is that she's completely unprepared, unlike in canon._

_9__. Assuming my Japanese is correct, Konoka's activation key "Kenko to unmei!" should mean "Health and fortune!"_

_10__. I asked a pair of female colleagues if skirts can have both frills and sequins and they said, "Yes." and seemed interested in the idea. Chisame's pactio outfit was basically designed to be a mish-mash of cosplay fetish fuel, with her being a cosplay fan and all._

_11__. I've given hints about the nature of Chisame and Haruna's artifacts but I'm only going to give the info on the artifacts next chapter as I want to see what you all think they do and how they'll be useful. This is going to be so fun. I can't wait to see the speculations and reactions. _

_1__2. I actually wrote this omake way back with chapter 2 and have been waiting for the opportunity to post it._

_13. So yeah. I could do with another beta-reader. If anyone is interested, please let me know. If I can't get one, I'll still put chapters up though. I've still been writing while this break happened and am currently working on chapter 14. Use the time till the next chapter to ponder the artifacts._


	10. Revelations

_A/N: __1. Okay, I wanted to get the next chapters out fairly quickly as while the crossover won't really have major spoilers, you might want to know what has been happening in the world that Makie has been visiting._

_2. My traffic since last updating has lowered to the point that I don't think that many of my regulars still have to see the last update and I got a bit of encouragement to update early, so I'm doing so._

_3. Once again, thank you for the support. An especially big thank you to Andmeuths for his extensive review and extensive reply to my reply. He was the only person to make any guesses since my last update, so I'll just go ahead with some reveals (hence the name of the chapter)._

Once again, Evangeline did not look pleased during class. She clearly wanted to be elsewhere. When she left the class, she whispered, "I wouldn't be asking Takamichi or the principal for help if I were you. You don't want any more students to be attacked, do you now?"

/

After school, Anya met up with Konoka and her partners as they'd agreed the previous night. "So who are these enemies that you were talking about, Anya-aneki?" asked Chamo.

"Evangeline and Chachamaru." replied Anya, "The short blonde and the taller girl with green hair."

"I'll beat them up for you!" said Chamo.

"Chamo," said Anya, "That's Evangeline McDowell. She's a powerful mage and a shinso vampire and Chachamaru is her partner!"

"I…I think I'll be going home now…" mumbled Chamo as he started slinking off.

"Oh no you don't!" said Chisame as she grabbed Chamo, "You got us involved so you're staying involved!"

"All right...don't worry!" said Chamo, "I've got a good plan!"

"Well," said Anya, "spill it."

"You can gang up on one of them while they're alone and kick their ass!" replied Chamo.

"Hmmm..." said Anya, "Six versus one would give us a big advantage even though we are less experienced. I suppose that if we beat one of them, then the other might not be able to retaliate, but I'd prefer that we keep this non-lethal."

"That shouldn't be a problem Anya-chan." said Haruna, "I think that I know the basics of how my artifact works know and it should help with non-lethal combat."

"All right then." said Anya, "Let's do this!"

/

"I don't trust the Ermine that Anya Cocolova had with her." said Eva as she left the tea ceremony club, "It would be best that you not leave my side for a while."

"…Yes, Master." Chachamaru acknowledged.

"Hey, Eva…" waved Takamichi as he walked up towards them.

'Uu…Takamichi…' thought Eva with frustration. "…What do you want?" she asked, "I'm working right now."

"The principal is calling you." smiled Takamichi, "Please come by yourself."

"I see. Tell him that I'll be there right away." replied Eva, "Chachamaru, I will return shortly. Don't go wondering off where there are other people, all right?"

"What is it this time?" asked Takamichi as they walked off, "Were you up to no good again?"

"Oh, shut up." replied Eva, "This has nothing to do with you."

"…Take care…" said Chachamaru, "…Master…"

/

"It's Chachamaru, all by herself!" Chamo whispered to the others as they watched from the bushes, "This is our chance, Anya-aneki! Take her out in one shot!"

"We can't just attack her in public!" Anya whispered back.

"And we're not really happy about attacking a classmate either." said Konoka.

"Um…y-yes." agreed Nodoka.

"She's a robot!" said Chisame, "Hakase will just replace her parts and she'll be fine! There's nothing to worry about!"

"She's a what?-!" asked most of the others.

"A robot!" hissed Chisame, "Am I the only one who sees it?-! Haven't you noticed Hakase doing maintenance on her before?" They watched as Chachamaru approached a crying girl.

"Uwaah! Uwaaaaah!" she cried, "My balloon! My balloon!"

"..." said Chachamaru and a pair of flaps opened on her back to the shocked faces of the girl and most of those following her. Using the now visible rocket jets in her back and on her feet, she flew up to the balloon, grabbing it and bumping her head before handing the balloon back to the girl.

"Thank you, Onee-chan!" said the girl, "Bye bye."

"Ah! It's Chachamaru!" said a small boy as he came running up to her.

"Chachamaru!" agreed another boy following him.

"..." everyone said.

"Looks like Chis-ane is right." said Chamo, "Just what I expected of Japan! They've even got robots that go to school!"

"**So she's really not human!-?**" asked Anya.

"I suppose that explains the earrings." said Yue.

"**You couldn't tell after seeing her for all this time!-?**" asked Chamo.

"I can't believe that I'm agreeing with the ermine." said Chisame. They continued to watch Chachamuru help old women up the stairs and rescue and feed kittens.

"K-Karakuri-san is a r-really good person!" Nodoka commented.

"You can't let that distract you!" replied Haruna.

"But she has a point." said Anya.

"J...just a minute here! She's the one targeting Anya-aneki's life! Get a hold of yourselves!"

"Chachamaru does not seem to fit the profile of someone who would commit homicide." analyzed Yue, "Are we sure that this can't be solved without violence?"

"We can't risk it!" Chamo rebutted, "There's no one watching now! Here's your chance! Harden your hearts and take her out!"

"Chamo-kun is right!" said Haruna, "We've got to do this!" They walked into the courtyard where Chachamaru was feeding the cats. Chachamaru turned around and stood up.

"...Hello Anya-sensei, Ayase-san, Konoe-san, Saotome-san, Hasegawa-san, Miyazaki-san." she said as she removed the key from the back of her head, "I left my guard down there...but I will be your opponent."

/

"K-Karakuri-san..." said Nodoka, "c-could you please leave Anya-sensei alone?"

"I'm sorry," replied Chachamaru, "...but to me, Master's orders are absolute."

"Th...then we'll stop you!" replied Nodoka.

"Adeat!" Anya's partners commanded.

"...I see that you've found several good partners." Chachamaru noted.

"Sis mea pars per quintum secundas. Ministrae Anja Ajase Jue, Saotome Haruna, Hasegawa Tisame, Mijazaci Nodoca!" chanted Anya and the girls gasped as they were filled with even more power.

Nodoka opened her first aid box and the bandages jumped out and tied Chachamaru's limbs together as Anya and Konoka began to chant. "Fortis la tius lilith lilioth! Oh five spirits of fire gather to me and strike mine enemy! Sagitta magica series ignis!" said Anya.

"Kenko to unmei! Oh three spirits of light gather to me and strike mine enemy! Sagitta magica series lucis!" added Konoka. The magical missiles shot towards Chachamaru, who dodged as well as she could whilst restrained. As she was hit, she squirmed causing the resulting fire to burn through the bandages and she activated her jet engines to aid in the process and lift into the air.

"Oh, no you don't!" Chisame said as she threw her artifact at Chachamaru. As it hit, Chachamaru was covered in a poncho, which immediately caught fire from the flames. Chisame ran over to pick up her artifact as Chachamaru cut through the poncho with her eye-laser. Chisame then tapped herself changing into her sports uniform for more mobility as those boots were killing her feet. Nodoka unrolled some more bandages to try again and Chachamaru fired a rocket punch towards her. Chisame ran past and tapped Nodoka, covering her in full plate mail as the punch hit, knocking her over.

Konoka knelt down next to Nodoka and chanted, "Kenko to unmei! Tui gratia Jupiter gratia sit cura!" Meanwhile, Yue decided that she needed to do something and tried reading aloud from her book.

"There once was an abandoned kitten who was lost in the woods…" she began. Chachamaru's eyes widened and she spun her head towards Yue. She dropped her arms, not paying attention as Nodoka was helped back to her feet and everyone shifted glances between Yue and herself. "…as the puppet approached the kitten with a bowl…" continued Yue.

"Now's our chance!" Haruna whispered to Nodoka, "Get her back down here!"

Nodoka raised the bandages behind Chachamaru as Yue continued to read, "…the kitten purred and rubbed…" The bandages wrapped around Chachamaru, avoiding the flames of her engines and pulled her to the ground. Haruna slammed her artifact onto Chachamaru's head and she disappeared. Haruna lifted her artifact to reveal a moving painting of Chachamaru standing in a log cabin.

"Okay, now what?" she asked.

"Could I hear the rest of that story?" asked Chachamaru.

/

"All right." sighed Anya, "We've promised that you could hear more of the story if you cooperate. Now, will Eva attack me without you?"

"I will always support Master. She doesn't need to fight without me." replied Chachamaru.

"Well, you can't help her right now, can you?" snarked Anya.

"Master can't attack right now anyway." explained Chachamaru, "Because of the school barrier, she doesn't have access to most of her power. Without the full moon, she can't use any of her vampire powers. To attack you without those would be pointless."

"So you'll kill me on the next full moon?" asked Anya, "That doesn't give me a lot of incentive to free you."

"No, that's completely wrong." replied Chachamaru, "Master needs you alive. We wouldn't kill you."

"Then what was she doing the night before last?" asked Anya.

"Although Master has no intention of killing you or your students, she is a vampire who needs blood. As she is only a vampire for a short period of time each month, the amount that she needs is far less than one would give in a blood donation. The Principal is aware of who she is and what her needs are and doesn't stop her. Didn't the class roll indicate that she was not a normal girl?"

"And what you said earlier about not leaving me alone due to your master's orders?"

"You have blood too, do you not?" Chachamaru responded.

"So, if I let you go, you and Eva aren't going to kill me or another student?" asked Anya.

"That is correct." replied Chachamaru.

"Haruna," sighed Anya, "let her go. Yue, you can carry on reading."

/

"Ah, there you are Chachamaru." said Eva, "You're late, but luckily for you, I'm in a good mood. I've discovered that I'll be able to get my powers back during the routine power outage. We've got work to do. I need to get Cocolova's blood if I'm going to enslave her and I'm not letting this opportunity for freedom slip through my fingers."

/

**Omake:**

/

"So Zazie, have you finished that scene yet?" asked Sereg.

"…" replied Zazie.

"All right, then let me see it." said Sereg as he held out his hand. Zazie passed Sereg the document containing the scene that she had written. "But this is almost identical to what happened in canon!" complained Sereg.

"…" said Zazie.

"Yes, I'm aware that Anya isn't in the scene to influence it, but surely you could do more than that!" Sereg rebutted as he crossed his arms.

"…" said Zazie.  
"Yes, I'm seeing _my_ sister as well this weekend, but I've got fans who are depending on this! Can't you work while you are there?" asked Sereg.

"…" answered Zazie.

"And washing your hair is going to take up a significant part of the Easter weekend is it?" asked Sereg sarcastically.

"…" replied Zazie.

"What do you mean that you're going to spend the rest of the weekend punishing your sister for trying to steal your teacher?" asked Sereg.

/

**Vestimenta Infinita (Infinite Clothes):** By the power of her pactio with Anya, Hasegawa Chisame is granted this artifact. While mages traditionally wore robes, cloaks and pointed hats when they were not undercover (and often still do), it was obvious to those who worked with clothing that an outfit can be both beneficial or a hindrance depending on the situation and outfit in question. As such, wearing something other than the traditional mage's outfit can be an advantage, especially if one can change into that outfit instantaneously. This was demonstrated by pactio outfits. However, whilst a ministra/minister was able to load extra outfits if they wanted or needed them, they were limited by what they had available and by how prepared they were. In addition, this affected only the ministra/minister him/herself. Therefore, when a mage wanted to make a fashion designer his partner, he designed this artifact to allow her to use her talent to support her allies, hinder her enemies and express her creativity. With a simple touch, this artifact can change an individual's outfit into anything that the user can imagine that could be worn. Nudity does count. With the added toughness of the artifact and strength granted by the pactio, the artifact can also be used as a standard, bludgeoning weapon.

/

**Patria Pigmenti (Country of Paint):** Through the power of her pactio with Anya, Saotome Haruna is granted this artifact. While paintings are pleasant to look at, they are completely still unless magically made otherwise. It also requires skill and time to render an image from one's imagination to an accurate painting. This artifact was designed for aesthetics, entertainment, storage and humane imprisonment. The surface of the painting is the surface of a blank pocket dimension. As such, it can be passed through as easily as water. Security spells prevent anything within the dimension from leaving again without external aid (which is simple to provide and requires no magical skill). Any thinking individual inside the dimension automatically shapes it with their mind into a setting which they find comfortable. With practice, one can manipulate the nature of the setting to a small degree. Taking anything created within the dimension to the outside is impossible. However, the dimension can only support a single mind. The entrance of an additional being with a mind (however simple that mind might be) will cause the automatic ejection of all other objects and the individual from the dimension. To prevent accidental instances of this, a small repulsion field prevents animals from willingly wandering through the barrier.

/

**Fascia ****Prehendimus (Grasping Bandages):** The power of Miyazaki Nodoka's pactio with Anya grants her this artifact. Mages and their partners are occasionally very reluctant to harm their opponents. It is still the minister/ministra's duty to fight for his/her mage though. As such, some artifacts have been developed to aid in incapacitating enemies without harming them. While bandages are traditionally used for medical purposes, they can also be used as restraints. This artifact produces rolls of bandages which can be controlled by the mind of the user like trained snakes.

/

**Liberum Multorum Fabularum (Book of Many Tales):** Through the power of her pactio with Anya, Ayase Yue is granted this artifact. Stories have always been an important part of human culture (says the writer with no bias at all). As such, listening to a storyteller is natural and being a storytellers an important duty requiring the passing on of history, legends and teachings in addition to adding to the literature themselves. A good story captivates its audience and leaves them wanting more. Of course, different individuals have different tastes in stories shaped by their personalities and experiences. What is entertaining to one may be boring to another. This artifact exploits this by tapping into the minds of the individuals in the vicinity in order to craft a story easily identifiable with and entertaining to the targets whilst remaining fairly boring to all other individuals. The entertainment value of the stories are magically enhanced to addictive levels making the story extremely difficult to ignore and requiring attention from the target as they eagerly await each new word. As such, the artifact can be used to entertain or distract. For each individual target, the artifact becomes less effective as a story must be crafted to appeal to each target but to no other audience members or the user them self. A target will eventually lose their need for the story after not hearing any more of it for a while. If the artifact is left active, the story will continually lengthen, soon becoming longer than most books with new pages added until the artifact is deactivated. (As the artifact isn't targeted at any of the readers, none of its stories will seem particularly interesting).

_A/N: 1. __Okay, so here's your first view of how the artifacts work in a combat situation and to finally let you know how they work. Feel free to ask questions about them. (I put in the note about nudity as I was sure that it would be one of the first questions if I didn't). Nodoka's is a shorter entry as it's a relatively simple artifact to understand. By the way, giving names to the artifacts is a __mission__! I can never find the Latin translations of words that I want to use. The worst was Yue's, which left me going through loads of adjectives before giving up and just using "many". Yue's is of course the hardest to portray well, but hopefully it's okay._

_2. __Thank you to Red Savant and MarqFJA for help with naming the artefacts._

_3. I originally had Chachamaru use her arm-sword in this fight until MarqFJA pointed out that there is no indication that she had it before her upgrade._

_4. __Before anyone wonders, no, Chachamaru is __not__ betraying Eva. She is not telling them anything that she thinks will hinder Eva's plans and if they asked her for such information, she would have refused to give it._

_5. About the omake. It is a reference to a__ humorous error that I made over at TVTropes. We decided that this error meant that Zazie was helping me write this fanfic. Iniquitus the Third said that he supposes that that makes him Zazie, which makes sense. Either way, she probably writes the parts that you enjoy the most._


	11. Cease Fire

_A/N: 1. Thank you again for all the support._

_2. I forgot to mention that I made a couple of edits to chapter 9. If the author's notes refer to the wrong chapters of Unequally Rational and Emotional, you haven't seen the last version. No major changes though._

_3. OverMaster has said that the chapter of Unequally Rational and Emotional that crosses over with this story is going up today, so I decided that I better get another chapter out so that you guys aren't too far behind._

"Well, I guess that everything worked out all right in the end." said Konoka as they walked back to Anya and Chisame's room.

"It's still a worrying situation." said Yue.

"Oh lighten up!" dismissed Haruna, "Our first magical battle was a success! We achieved everything that we needed to. We should all go out and celebrate!" They opened the door to reveal Satomi who looked like she was in the middle of changing. She stared at them.

"Did you say something about wanting to go out and celebrate?" she asked.

"Um…" Anya smiled nervously as she began to sweat, "Well, did you hear anything else?"

"Not really." answered Satomi shrugging, "It's a little muffly through the door."

"Well, yes." sighed Anya in relief, "Haruna was suggesting celebrating our latest achievement for The Library Exploration Club." Satomi's face lit up.

"Then you should come to the best place to celebrate on campus! The Chao Bao Zi's delightful atmosphere and delicious food along with specials which are affordable for even the most desperate student are perfect for any celebration! Come to Chao Boa Zi for the greatest nikuman in Japan!"

"Why does she sound like an advertisement?" asked Anya.

"Hakase works there part time." replied Chisame, "You've never noticed because she usually leaves from her lab."

"Yes, but I ran out of clean uniforms at the laboratory." explained Satomi with a hand behind her head, "So I had to get a spare from the room."

"Couldn't you just wash them?" asked Chisame.

"Anyway," continued Satomi, "I'm on my way to work now. Why don't you come with me?"

"The Chao Bao Zi _is_ a good restaurant." said Konoka as she touched her cheek and raised her eyes in thought.

"Are you recommending it?" asked Anya.

"Remember how Hakase sometimes brings food back from the lab?" asked Chisame, "That's always from the Chao Bao Zi. As are the nikuman that Chao-san and Satsuki-san sell in class." Anya remembered. Those _were_ delicious. She also remembered that the Narutaki twins had claimed that the Chao Bao Zi was the best restaurant on campus when she had her tour with them.

"Then let's do it!" she said throwing an arm into the air. It wasn't everyday that you defeated a robot in combat and that food was delicious.

"You should come too, Chisame-chan." said Haruna as she leaned forward, "After all, you helped."

"All right." Chisame sighed. She was only doing this for the food!

/

They gave Satomi their orders on arrival but hadn't seen her since. In fact, a different familiar face served them their food. "I can't believe that we forgot that she works here!" said Chisame with a horrified face that matched everyone else's.

"I haven't poisoned the food." said Chachamaru, "Yotsuba-san and Chao would not be happy if I had and I shouldn't make one of the people who helped build me angry."

"Of course," thought Anya, "not even Satomi is good enough to build a robot as advanced as Chachamaru. It makes sense that Lingshen also worked on her."

"You're right!" said Konoka, "Itadakimasu!" She then dug in. Feeling a bit more relieved the others joined in.

"So, why would Chachamaru mention Satsuki and Lingshen specifically?" asked Anya.

"Yotsuba-san is the chef and Chao-san is the owner." explained Yue.

"Lingshen owns a restaurant?" asked Anya, "Isn't she a bit young for that?"

"Look who's talking." mumbled Chisame.

"Well, she is a genius." shrugged Haruna.

"She also employs Ku Fei-san." continued Yue.

"L-look, there's Yotsuba-san now." indicated Nodoka.

I hope that you're all enjoying your meal. said Satsuki as she walked over.

"Yes, thank you. It's great." said Anya and everyone else agreed.

Is this for a special occasion? asked Satsuki, I've never seen you here before, Anya-sensei.

"I…had to deal with some discipline issues with Eva and Chachamaru." explained Anya.

Well, please don't confront Karakuri-san here. said Satsuki, The other customers came here knowing that there would be a peaceful atmosphere as we forbid any forms of violence here and I would not like to disappoint them. My dream is to have my own restaurant…so I can bring happiness to people with my food…I can assure you that neither Karakuri-san nor McDowell-san will disturb the peace here.

"…Oh, that's all right." said Anya flapping a hand dismissively, "…It's pretty much sorted out now. That's why we're here to celebrate."

Well, I hope that you enjoy yourselves and that I'll see you more often. smiled Satsuki, Though I hope that no student has to get into trouble for that to happen.

She left them to attend to some other customers. "She said that Eva wouldn't disturb the peace here." said Anya, "Is that true?"

"Well, there's a rumor that Yotsuba-san is the only one that Eva-san admires." said Haruna.

"That's rather impressive." commented Anya.

/

"So, they're celebrating, ne?" asked Chao.

"Affirmative." confirmed Satomi.

"So, they defeated Chachamaru, ne?" Chao pressed.

"The data supports that hypothesis." replied Satomi.

"Hmmm…" pondered Chao as she rubbed her chin, "It's good that they are getting stronger, but to defeat Chachamaru so easily is a problem. We may have to upgrade her. We'll need to wait until after my ancestor's arrival though. We don't want McDowell-san to have too large an advantage against him, nor do we want her to discover my identity."

/

"Faster, Negi!" ordered Nekane.

"Ras tel mas…" began Negi.

"NO!" interrupted Nekane, "Your activation key is for power! Speed is usually more important when it comes to defence. If you can't put up a barrier before I hit you, then it's meaningless!" She sighed, "Maybe, we should take a break and then go back to target practice. Flinging rocks at you all day isn't as productive as I hoped. By the way, did you get a response from Anya about Chamo?"

"No," panted Negi, "the last letter I received from her was the one in response to me letting her know that I had arrived back."

"That is a little suspicious," considered Nekane as she touched her chin, "but maybe the post is unusually slow at the moment. Let's not worry about it for now."

/

A few days later, Anya noticed that Eva and Chachamaru were absent again. Chamo had not been happy about letting Chachamaru go and she could see his point, but Chachamaru did not seem like a killer. Still, she supposed that she should listen to him and make sure that they were not skipping class for nefarious purposes. She received their address from Ako and headed off with her partners. Chisame was grumbling about having been dragged into things again. "Why doesn't Eva live in the dorms?" asked Anya.

"The most popular rumour is that she can't spend large amounts of time surrounded by bricks or her fingernails will fall out." replied Haruna.

"Yes, I'm sure that's the reason." said Chisame sarcastically.

"You can all wait outside." said Anya, "I'll call or summon if I need you, but it'll be considered an act of war to walk onto enemy property with an army."

"So apparently, we're child soldiers now." commented Chisame.

/

"Anya-sensei…" said Chachamaru as Anya walked in, "Good day. Do you have some business with the master?" She was wearing a maid outfit and carrying a tray of tea.

"Oh…" said Anya, "Er…Sorry about the fight."

"As am I…" said Chachamaru as she bowed, her tray lowering below Anya's head.

"Where is Eva?" asked Anya.

"Master is ill." replied Chachamaru as she turned away.

"How could a vampire be ill?" asked Anya.

"You've got guts, coming here all by yourself." smiled Eva despite her flushed face from the railing where she was sitting in her nightclothes, "My magic is weak, but don't you realise I could just strangle a little brat like you to death?"

"Master, you shouldn't leave your bed…" complained Chachamaru.

"Eva, why weren't you in class this morning!-?" asked Anya, "I know enough about vampires to know that the flu won't affect them! One as old and powerful as you is even immune to most of the weaknesses of your kind!"

"Oh!" said Eva as she stood up on the railing, "You're pretty smart aren't…"

"Splat!" went Eva's face as it met the floor. Anya walked over cautiously and touched Eva's head.

"**She has a fever!**" said Anya, "**You were telling the truth!**"

Chachamaru helped pick her up and said, "Please let her rest in the bed on the second floor, apart from the flu, Master is also allergic to pollen."

"**But she's a shinso, high daylight-walker vampire!**" yelled Anya in disbelief, "**One whom adults and children alike in both worlds feared!**" They placed Eva into bed.

"As I tried to explain before, without her magic, Master's body…" began Chachamaru, "…is no different from that of her original body: That of a ten-year-old girl."

"Really?" asked Anya.

"Anya-sensei…" began Chachamaru, "…I am going to meet a trusted contact at a university hospital in order to obtain some effective medicine. Can you please look after master until I return? I have to feed the cats too…"

"Me?" asked Anya.

"Yes…" replied Chachamaru, "As you are a teacher, I have decided that you are dependable."

"Er…okay." said Anya.

/

Anya contacted her partners to let them know that she was fine and did not need them and looked after Eva while Chachamaru was away.

"S…stop." mumbled Eva in her sleep, "Th…Thousand Master…Wait…S…Stop it…"

"She's dreaming about The Thousand Master." thought Anya, "He's the one who defeated her. He's Negi's father. Negi would do almost anything for information about him. I don't suppose it would hurt if I had a peek."

"Fortis la tius lilith lilioth! Nympha somnii, regina maeve! Portam aperiens ad se nos alliciat!" she chanted.

/

Anya gaped. If this was how The Thousand Master had defeated and sealed Eva, then it was really rather pathetic. Was he really as much of an idiot as he seemed in the dream? Did he really only know six spells off by heart? All hail Nagi Springfield! The Six Master! It just didn't have the same ring to it. For goodness sake, a mage who only knew six spells should be considered an absolute beginner or utterly incompetent! When Eva woke up, she was not happy that Anya looked like she had been spying on her dream and had chased her out. Anya certainly had a lot to think about. At least Eva and Chachamaru were back in class the next day.

/

"…Well?" asked Eva.

"It is as we expected. The Thousand Master's curse is in the form of a barrier upheld by the magic power of another master." explained Chachamaru, "In order to encompass the entire campus, this barrier consumes an enormous amount of electrical energy."

"Hmm…and to think I had no idea for over a decade…" pondered Eva as she touched her chin, "but for a mage to rely on electricity…hmm…he's a pretty high tech person isn't he?"

"I am also a high tech person…" said Chachamaru.

"Well that's that." smiled Eva, "Now we can finally execute our ultimate plan, right?"

"That is correct." replied Chachamaru.

"All right then. It'll all go as planned tonight. Hehehe…When I think about the shocked look on that girl's face…Hehehehe…" Eva laughed, "Hahaha! (It'll be hilarious!)"

"…" said Chachamaru in a Zazie imitation.

"Hm?" asked Eva, "Something worrying you, Chachamaru?"

"N…no…um…that is…" replied Chachamaru, "…I am sorry Master. Anya-sensei has already made provisional contracts with four partners."

"**WHAT!-?**" yelled Eva, "**WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT THIS!-?** **Who are her partners!-?**"

"…The partners are Ayase Yue, Saotome Haruna, Hasegawa Chisame and Miyazaki Nodoka. I…don't know why I didn't report this." explained Chachamaru, "I am sorry."

"Hmph. Well, whatever." dismissed Eva, "We'll just have to bear their interference in mind."

"Master, I will accept any punishment you deem necessary." offered Chachamaru with a sad face.

"That's all right." dismissed Eva with a wave of her hand, "I'll be in trouble without your help tonight."

"Master…" began Chachamaru.

"We have five hours before the plan starts." said Eva, "Let's go, Chachamaru."

"Ah, Master…" Chachamaru said as Eva took off…and landed flat on her face.

"Auuuu!" cried Eva.

"Ah…" said Chachamaru as she knelt down to tend to her mistress, "Master your nose is bleeding…"

"Ugugu! Humans can't even fly! This is so inconvenient" complained Eva, "Grrr…This is all the Springfield family's fault! Just wait! After tonight's plan, I won't have to wait until the full moon to enslave that Anya! Tonight I will feed on her and make her mine! Then, I'll use her to lure the son of The Thousand Master here so I can be free!"

/

"What's going on?" asked Anya as she approached the mass of shopping students.

"Ah…Anya-sensei…" said Haruna as she turned around, "Don't you know Sensei? There's going to be a simultaneous blackout tonight from eight to twelve."

"It's done for maintenance purposes twice every year here in the academy district." explained Yue.

"Of course!" remembered Anya, "I've had other things on my mind."

"It looks like the weather's going to get worse too." commented Madoka as she carried her supplies, "It's a bit scary, isn't it?"

"Really? I think it's exciting!" Sakurako replied, "I'm looking forward to it!"

"I wanna go play at school in the dark!" announced Fuuka as she ran ahead.

"All the elevators and street lights will be off." said Misa, "None of the students are allowed outside."

/

That night, all the lights died. "Uwah! The blackout has started!" said Fuuka.

"Uu…I want to go out and play!" complained Fumika.

"There are ghosts out on nights like this-de gozaru!" warned Kaede.

"Then why are you going out?" asked Fumika.

"There is something that I need to check-de gozaru." replied Kaede, "Get into bed and I'll be back before you know it."

/

"The electricity to the barrier has stopped. Hacking backup system…successfully completed" announced Chachamaru, "Conditions are optimal. Your powers should be returning Master."

"Heh." smiled Eva, now in her adult form, "Go, my servant!"

"Aw, man!" complained Yuuna as she clutched a towel, "They turned the power off!"

"And we're still in the bath!" agreed Ako, "This is all because you wanted to go to the baths no matter what, Makie!"

"What's wrong, Makie?" asked Akira as she touched Makie's shoulder, "Makie, are you all right?" Makie looked over her shoulder towards them and grinned, revealing fangs.

/

**Omake:**

/

"Okay," said Sereg, "the blackout's started. What do you do?"

"I cast Sagitta Magica at the darkness!" replied Anya.

_A/N: 1. I decided to take the opportunity to deal with some stuff that needed to be dealt with eventually._

_2. In light of some questions and comments by Andmeuths both in reviews and pms, I'm going to clarify a few things:_

_I thought that it was obvious, especially from some of Chisame's comments, but I'm following the manga. That won't stop me from using other continuities for certain things, which will become obvious later on, but the manga is what I'll mainly be following. Asuna won't randomly die on her birthday._

_Anya does, of course, like other pettankos. You can get a rough idea of how much she likes someone by their breast size. This means that after Chisame, the closest students to her are Yue, then Nodoka, then Makie. She's also pretty close to the rest of the Library Exploration Club and Baka Rangers from spending a lot of time with them._

_As I tried to illustrate at the end of chapter 9, the artifact represents less what the ministra is like and more how the magistra sees them. Anya's first impression of Nodoka was that she fell down some stairs and hurt herself, going to class in bandages the next day. She stutters and faints and extremely shy. As such, Anya sees Nodoka as vulnerable, fragile, in need of protection and gentle. This is why Nodoka was given a relatively non-violent artifact made of bandages. Of course, Nodoka is quite different in battle, but Anya doesn't know that._

_On the nature of Nodoka's artefact: Covering the bandages with a substance would not be automatic, but Nodoka is a munchkin and very intelligent. It would be very in character for her to carry around potions to dip her bandages in to make them more effective weapons. (Thanks for the idea) The length of the bandages is effectively infinite, but she has to be able to see them to maintain control. Wrapping behind an object is the most complicated thing she can do without eye-contact. As for the number, no she can't use ten thousand at once, she's limited by the number of bandages in the box. I'm calling it fifteen. The bandages are pre-set at natural linen, but are actually as strong as thick hemp rope. Of course, there are probably spells that could modify this. Could you enchant them to be fire-whips or break through magical barriers? Sure. But deactivating the artifact will cause it to lose any enchantments that you've provided. If the mass of the bandages was somehow increased, then yes, it would take correspondingly greater effort to use them. Nodoka's control over the bandages is a property of the bandages, not her. As such this doesn't suggest an affinity for telekinesis. I've actually already decided Nodoka's magical affinity and you should see it next time she uses magic (though that's not within the next few chapters)_

_On the limitations of Chisame's power: I'm glad that its potential is being recognized, but it's a tad more limited than you've suggested. Yes, a full suit of Ariadne Valkyrie  
Battle Armour is viable, but the sword would not come with it. On the weapons side, she's pretty much limited to things like spiked armour, gauntlets, brass knuckles and rings. Most weapons are loose and therefore not viable. Shields are okay if they are strapped to your arm, but while she could summon a scabbard or quiver, they'd be empty as swords and arrows are not attached to or wrapped around you. All summoned clothes are unenchanted when they first arrive, though they could be enchanted afterwards. Clothes which include advanced technology would require understanding of the technology to produce, so while Chao could theoretically use it to make duplicates of her Cassiopeia battle suit, Chisame couldn't. (Also, the magical parts would have to be added afterwards). Unfortunately, any outfits created by the artefact revert after its deactivation, so Chisame can't store them up. Still, she can make designs and see what works for future reference._

_On the possibility of Nodoka using two artefacts at once: I'm interpreting a statement from Ken Akamatsu as meaning that using two pactio-granted artifacts at once cannot be done without special training unless you have youkai blood or similar. I see it as similar to Kanka and as such, Asuna would have the easiest time with such training. Nodoka is capable of learning, but it would take her longer._

_On comparisons between Anya's artefacts and Negi's canon artefacts: Yes, Haruna's and Yue's artifacts do have similarities to Kaede's and Nodoka's canon artifacts. These canon artifacts are usually more useful, but Anya's artifacts have slight advantages over them. I have intentionally tried to do that with all the artifacts that I have designed. Make them powerful, usually less useful than one of Negi's canon artifacts, but having advantages over said canon artifacts._

_On the possibility of Yue's artefact being modified for other purposes: It's an intriguing idea. It would be difficult, but with Yue's intellect and enough time, it should be possible, especially if she gets hold of the artifacts plans like canon!Yue could get hold of information on artifacts using her own. Whether there's an opportunity for this to come up remains to be seen._

_On the limitation's of Haruna's artifact: Avoiding being absorbed by the Patria Pigmenti is equivalent to avoiding having a hula hoop placed over your head. Pretty much dodging, grabbing the edges or taking out the wielder are your only options. If you have Jack Rakan's power could you break out? Yes. Because if you have Jack Rakan's power you can pretty much do whatever you want. It's basically a similar level of difficulty to breaking out of Tamaki's artifact, though of course you can't affect the wielder while you're inside. Can Haruna affect it from the outside? Not mentally, but she can drop things into the painting. The barrier is merely a mild discouragement. If someone wants to get in, they'll do so easily. And yes, charging into the painting whilst it's occupied would free the prisoner. As I said, it's very easy to do. Haruna is capable of entering the artifact, but without outside help, she'd need to dismiss it in order to get out...And now that I think about it, yes, she would definitely do that._

_On the paths of light and darkness and the direction of this fic: Yes, Anya's pretty much on the path of light here, as the path of darkness would require her to become far more powerful to become effective. You might actually call her canon self a follower of the path of darkness as she has no partners there. It didn't work out so well for her there. There will be someone who follows both the light and dark paths more closely than they do in canon though, which I guess makes them a follower of the grey path that Eva told Negi he should follow in his recent "dream thing". Note though that Anya isn't planning any of this at all. She's pretty much just winging it and using what she has available out of desperation. She doesn't really want a load of partners at the moment. She's too traditional. Now, I'm going to admit a case of Author Appeal. Teamwork is one of the things that I like about Negima, so I'm deliberately writing in a way to make it more important._


	12. Darkness

_A/N: 1. Again, it's been a bit quiet. I hope that I haven't scared off my readers. Still, thank you to The Ansem Man for his review. He has a point. I could do with some more description. I'm busy writing chapter 14 at the moment, but I'll try bear that in mind for the future._

_2. Sorry if I got your hope up for an update for Unequally Rational and Emotional .I misunderstood OverMaster. Obviously because I was reading his post at 5 AM. It's still coming, but obviously, not on the same day as my last update. Still, now you'll know what's been happening when he posts._

_3. Once again traffic has died down, so I thought I may as well put this up now._

"Okay, what is it Chamo?" asked Anya once they had left the room. He had been indicating that he wanted to speak to them since the beginning of the blackout, so they told Satomi that they needed to fetch something and suggested that she get an early night. Advice which she took. She couldn't exactly do mad science without electricity.

"When the power went out, a large magical power started up!" hissed Chamo, "I don't like this! What if it's Evangeline?"

"Hmm...I can feel it," replied Anya, "but the moon isn't full. I doubt that we need to worry." Their eyes then caught sight of someone else.

"Makie!-?" cried Anya, "What are you doing wandering around naked?-!"

"Exactly!" agreed Chisame, "That's just indecent!"

"Anya Cocalova..." said Makie grinning to show her fangs, "Evangeline A. K. McDowell hereby formally challenges you to a duel. Come to the baths in ten minutes."

"Wh...what are you on about, Makie?" asked Anya.

"I've got it Aneki!" declared Chamo, "She's been bitten by Evangeline. (If you get bitten by a Shinso vampire, you fall under their control.)"

"Well, goodbye!" said Makie as she flipped backwards off the railing, "I'll be waiting Anya-chan." As she fell she pulled out her ribbon and used it to swing from pole to pole out of sight.

"How...did..." asked Anya with bulging eyes. Chisame started to worry that she was starting to handle these things better than Anya was.

"That was no human feat!" explained Chamo, "That ane-chan is a half-vampire now!"

/

With that, Kaede dropped from the ceiling.

"What were you doing up there?" asked Anya and Chisame.

"I have been trying to watch you since you told us that you were a mage." replied Kaede, "If Makie-dono is in danger from magic-de gozarou, then I would like to help you free her."

"All right!" said Chamo, "Aneki, make a pactio with her!"

"But she doesn't know anything about pactios!" Anya argued.

"I would not want anything to happen to Makie-dono." Kaede assured them, "Tell me what to do."

"All you have to do," explained Chamo, "is kiss Anya-aneki in a magic circle." He quickly drew one.

Kaede knelt down in the circle and said, "Having to kiss under these circumstances certainly makes a girl feel nervous-de gozaru. Yet, that will not stop me if it's what I need to do to help save Makie-dono-de gozaru."

"All right." sighed Anya and she kissed Kaede.

"Pactio!" declared Chamo in victory. He picked up the card and duplicated it giving one to both Kaede and Anya.

"Now what do I do?" asked Kaede.

"You hold the card and say Adeat." ordered Chamo, "Aneki, summon your other partners."

"Adeat!" said Kaede.

"Evocem vos, ministrae Anja, Ajase Jue, Saotome Haruna, Mijazaci Nodoca!" chanted Anya. When the glows of light had subsided, Kaede was wearing a dark gi with a belt-like leather sash draped over her left shoulder which was covered in kunai and Anya's three other partners were standing there disorientated in their night clothes. Kaede touched the strap of the sash and several kunai embedded into a pillar but there were no fewer kunai on the belt. "This may be useful-de gozarou." she said.

"What's going on?" asked Yue.

"Eva is controlling Makie." explained Anya, "I summoned you to help, but I couldn't summon Konka as she's not my partner. Yue, are you ready to use magic in battle?"

"I...think so." replied Yue.

"That will have to do. We won't have time to fetch Konoka. Follow me!" ordered Anya, "I'll explain the rest on the way."

/

They ran into the baths to Eva in her adult form surrounded by Chachamaru, Makie, Yuuna, Ako and Akira in maid outfits. "So, you've arri...Wait, what's she doing here?-!" asked Eva, pointing at Kaede.

"She's my partner." replied Anya, "Now let them go! I should have known that you were a boob monster!" Eva glared at Chachamaru for leaving out this information.

"Do you really expect me to let them go just because you asked me to? I know it's before the full moon…" Eva said, "…but tonight we're going to settle this. I'm going to take your blood and make you my servant. Now go…my servants!" Yuuna, Ako, Akira and Makie jumped down and walked towards Anya and her partners.

"Sis mea pars per septum secundas. Ministrae Anja Ajase Jue, Saotome Haruna, Nagase Caede, Hasegawa Tisame, Mijazaci Nodoca!" chanted Anya. The girls glowed with power once more.

"For zo cratica Socratica." chanted Yue, "Gather three spirits of wind and strike mine enemy. Sagitta magica, series fulguralis." Three bolts of electricity raced for Eva who blocked them with a barrier. Kaede touched her sash and Yuuna was pinned to the wall by kunai. Chisame whacked Makie with her hanger, putting her in a strait jacket, a tight skirt and tying her shoelaces together, which caused her to immediately fall over. Meanwhile, Nodoka's bandages tied Akira and Ako together. However, this was a momentary advantage, as Chachamaru flew down and the kunai disappeared, freeing Yuuna.

"They're interfering too much." growled Anya, "Get them together." Nodoka used a bandage to yank Yuuna over by her foot and drag her to the others as Makie began to struggle free from the strait jacket. "That'll have to do!" said Anya, "Fortis la tius lilith lilioth! Aer to aqua, facti nebula illis somnum brevem! Nebula Hypnotica!" The resulting mist knocked the struggling girls out.

/

"Hmph...Not bad. Looks like it's time for the real thing!" said Eva, "Chachamaru!"

"Yes." said Chachamaru as she flew towards them, "I'm sorry Anya-sensei."

"Lic lac la lac lillac!" chanted Eva, "Gather to me, seventeen spirits of ice and slash apart my foe! Eat this! Sagitta magica series graoalis!" Haruna blocked several of the arrows by absorbing them with her artifact. Kaede grabbed Yue and Nodoka and jumped out the way while Anya grabbed Chisame and flew off on her broom. Chisame tapped herself and Anya, putting them in warm fur clothes and giving herself a large shield. Having the missiles ram into the shield knocked her off the broom. Chachamaru flew in front of Anya to intercept her, but Nodoka yanked her back down with her bandages.

/

"Kaede, the one's a robot and the other's an invulnerable vampire!" Anya called out, "Feel free to cover them in holes!" As Chachamaru untangled her legs, she was knocked back and filled with kunai.

Yue then cried, "For zo cratica Socratica! Gather three spirits of wind and strike mine enemy! Sagitta magica, series fulguralis!" This once again forced Eva to block.

"This is starting to become a pain!" complained Eva, "Nivis casus!" The spell was launched at the space between Anya's partners and they were slammed against the walls from the force of the icy blast.

/

Chachamaru flew over to Kaede and grabbed her, but Kaede had quickly recovered and she slammed Chachamaru into the floor. "Hold her down!" asked Kaede.

"Oh no!" cried Eva, "Lic lac la lac lillac! Veniant spiritus glaciales, extendantur aeri tundram et glaciem loci noctis albae! Crystallizatio tellustris!" Kaede jumped out of the way of the frozen spikes that nearly impaled her. Nodoka, whom had recovered by now, grabbed Chachamaru with her bandages and flung her at Haruna's feet. Haruna then slammed her painting down, trapping the gynoid.

/

Eva flew down and flung Haruna against the wall before pulling Chachamaru back out of the painting. Chunks of ice also fell out of the painting. "You're not stopping us that easily!" she snarled. Chisame then slammed into Eva on the ice-skates that she was now wearing. Chachamaru then picked Chisame up and threw her off of her master while Haruna rolled out of the way.

/

Nodoka grabbed them with the bandages once more as Anya cried, "Fortis la tius lilith lilioth! Omne flammans flamma purgatus, domine extinctionis et signum regenerationis, in mea manu ens inimicum edat! Flagrantia rubicans!" The robot and vampire were blasted with fire.

Immediately afterwards, Yue chanted, "For zo cratica Socratica! Gather three spirits of wind and strike mine enemy! Sagitta magica, series fulguralis!" Now that the ice had melted from the fire, the electricity was easily conducted to Eva and Chachamaru whom twitched from the current.

"Malleus aquilonis!" cried Eva pointing her hand which had been freed by the burning of the bandages. The ice slammed against Anya and Yue knocking them prone.

/

Eva turned her head and raised her barrier in time to stop a kunai from hitting her. Suddenly, she was being pelted by an endless stream of kunai and had to hold out her hands and keep the barrier raised to prevent herself from being stabbed. The barrier began to crack from the unending onslaught and Nodoka tripped her with the bandages, causing her to lose concentration and receive a kunai in her shoulder.

/

"Chachamaru," ordered Eva as she pulled out the kunai and threw it back towards its source, "deal with Miyazaki!" The kunai disappeared whilst in the air and Chachamaru flew towards Nodoka...before being knocked out the sky by a giant shuriken.

/

Eva pointed at Kaede and yelled, "Gather to me, twenty three spirits of ice and slash apart my foe! Sagitta magica series graoalis!" Kaede dodged, but even her evasive techniques didn't allow her to dodge all of them. She then split herself into eight and jumped down to surround Eva.

/

Anya got up. She was getting very angry. This was painful and unpleasant for her and the same was obviously true for her students. She was sweating and red in the face. Steam rose from her body and the ice melted as she marched towards Eva. "Fortis la tius lilith lilioth! Oh twenty three spirits of fire gather to me and strike mine enemy! Sagitta magica series ignis!" However, as she launched the arrows, she felt a hand grab her leg. She looked down and saw Chachamaru who the yanked her down.

/

Eva dodged and blocked the fire arrows as she watched the ninja clones in an attempt to work out which to attack. Attacking the wrong one would leave her open. Meanwhile, Nodoka started trying to pull Chachamaru off of Anya with her bandages and Haruna ran over to trap the robot once again.

/

"There once was a fair maiden cursed to become a monster under the light of the moon..." Yue began to read. Eva turned her head in distraction towards the voice. With this, Chisame jumped out and wacked Eva covering her in stiff cardboard and raising her heels by several centimeters. This caused Eva to fall over from the sudden loss of balance and flexibility and Kaede and her clones jumped onto the vampire.

/

"Master!" cried Chachamaru and she was yanked off of Anya and thrown into Haruna's painting. Eva got up flinging Kaede and her copies off of her. Anya got up again, the fury continuing to build. Her eyes flashed with flames. Her clothes started to smoke and singe and steam began to pour out her ears.

/

Eva rose into the air. "Fortis la tius lilith lilioth!" yelled Anya as her clothes started to glow and small flames began to appear, "Veniant spiritus aeriales ignes!" The flames began to spread.

Eva thrust out her hand and countered, "Lic lac la lac lillac! Veniant spiritus glaciales obscurantes!"

"Cum ignes flet tempestas ustulare deserti!" continued Anya as her outfit was engulfed in flames.

"Cum obscurationi flet tempestas nivalis!" Eva continued, "Bring it on girl! Nivis tempestas obscurans!"

"Vulcani tempestas magmae!" finished Anya as her outfit incinerated and she was enveloped in flame whilst the fiery tornado of her spell launched from her wand to meet the dark storm of Eva's spell. Anya poured the power of the flames the her body was producing into her spell to slow the advance of Eva's own spell but was getting nowhere, when bandages wrapped around Eva's arms and yanked them down, interrupting her concentration and allowing her to be blasted by Anya. The cardboard outfit that Eva was wearing quickly incinerated and when the smoke cleared she was as naked as Anya, whose flames had died out. They watched as the burns covering her skin healed before their eyes.

"Guuuh..." said Eva, "This isn't over yet girl!"

"Master!" called Chachamaru's voice from within the painting, "The blackout is ending seven minutes and twenty seven seconds earlier than expected!"

With that, the lights went on and Eva glowed as she arched in pain, crying, "**Kyaaan!**" before dropping to the floor.

/

Nodoka wrapped her bandages around Anya's burns. Whilst they were less severe than one would expect from being in the centre of a mass of flames, due to the origin of the flames being Anya herself, they were still nothing to be sneezed at. Eva got up. "Where is Chachamaru?" she asked.

"Over here." replied Haruna as she displayed the painting whilst struggling to her feet.

"Give her back." ordered Eva.

"I don't think so." replied Haruna, "I've had enough of you two knocking me about tonight. I'm not going to give you the opportunity to do it some more."

"I've been depowered and Chachamaru needs repairs, you idiot!" snarled Eva.

"I'm not taking my chances." came Haruna's reply.

"If my servant doesn't get to repairs before she's permanently damaged, I'll have your head, Saotome!" yelled Eva.

"Look Eva," reasoned Anya, "I don't actually want Chachamaru permanently damaged either, but we can't just ignore this and let you carry on like you have been. Taking control over me or the students is unacceptable. Plus, we're in need of medical care ourselves."

"...Fine!" snarled Eva, "Get Chachamaru to repairs and I'll release my control on the other members of the class. Plus, I won't try and take control of you or any other class mates."

"...Deal." said Anya, "We need to get her to Satomi and then, we need to meet Konoka to get patched up ourselves." Chisame pulled out her cell phone.

"I'll ask Hakase to fetch Karakuri-san here." she said, "Less carrying around."

/

Konoka opened the door at their knock as she sleepily rubbed her eyes. Those eyes then snapped wide open. While Chisame's artifact had provided them with undamaged clothes, their bodies were still obviously filthy and injured. "What happened to all of you?" she asked.

"Whoever it is," came Asuna's muffled voice from the top bunk where she was trying to block out the sound and light by covering her head with a pillow, "tell them to come back tomorrow."

"We got into another fight with Eva and Chachamaru." explained Anya, "Please heal us."

"Sure." said Konoka as she waved them in and got out her wand, "Kenko to unmei. Vestri gratia Apollo sit. Quae hac queo pluria iniurias. Damna sit aliquantula plagas exierint cousum fuerint ventulum. Coria consueritis alternaveritis viscera consideritis. Acervos medicaveritis aliquantula vulnera!" The room filled with light and by the time it subsided, everyone was once again in perfect health.

"This is why I said that Konoka-anesan needs a pactio as well!" complained Chamo, "If she had one, you could have summoned her and defeated Eva-chin more easily!"

"Well, it's too late for that now." Anya responded, "Besides, I don't think that I'll end up in a situation like that again."

"I do think that it would be nice to have a pactio." Konoka commented.

"I'm sorry Konoka," replied Anya, "but pactios are serious things that you don't just make on a whim."

"And Nagase-san is here because…?"

"Okay," said Anya, "I had to make a pactio with Kaede, but that was a moment of desperation where she was the person available."

"All right." sighed Konoka.

/

Satomi ran towards the lab as she pushed the wheelbarrow containing Chachamaru and Eva ran alongside her. Luckily for Eva, Chisame had decided to make her a school uniform and keep it active for the night. "**How did you manage to get her into this condition!-?**" complained Satomi.

"Look, it wasn't me," replied Eva, "it was my enemies."

"Chachamaru may be combat capable," explained Satomi, "but she's still an intricate piece of machinery. She is not indestructible. We may be able to improve her armour, but we don't have those parts yet. For now, she'll have to do with spares of her current parts." She swung open the doors of the laboratory to face Chao.

"I got here as soon as you called." said Chao, "Let's get to work."

/

**Omake:**

/

"You'd be a much better tool than that Assassin." Caster said to Saber.

"Fool." came a voice, "You do not know your place." Shirou, Rin, Saber and Caster turned to look at the source of this voice. It was a redheaded woman in round-framed glasses who wore her hair in a ponytail. Saber's face stirred with recognition.

"Noble phantasm:" said the new arrival as a hanger appeared in her hand and she turned it as if it were a key, "Gate of Chui-sama's Closet!" The air behind the woman formed a cupboard door which opened and hundreds of outfits came flying out.

/

**Beruto Hayai Kunai (The Belt of Flying Kunai):** This artefact is awarded to Nagase Kaede by the power of her pactio with Anya. Once Western mages began to interact more with the East, they realised the usefulness of basing artefacts off of Eastern products, especially when designing them for partners more familiar with such products than with Western equivalents. This artefact is an example of this process. When a mage whom was fond of travelling and experiencing different cultures became acquainted with a ninja, she witnessed how deadly he could be with his kunai and decided to make him her partner. She also wondered if she could make his kunai even more deadly and asked for his collection, which she used to construct this artefact. Touching any of the kunai on the belt causes it to be fired as though the ninja had removed the kunai and carefully aimed before throwing. The belt is attached to a pocket dimension containing far more kunai than are on the belt. As soon as a kunai is released, another takes its place from the pocket dimension, causing it to also touch the user's hand and fire. The speed and rate of fire of the kunai are equivalent to those of a modern machine gun, though more deadly as the ammunition is heavier. The user is also able to change aim by up to one hundred and eighty degrees even between rounds. The knock back is absorbed by the kunai in the pocket dimension, leaving the user unaffected. Any kunai fired automatically teleport back into the pocket dimension after three seconds, resulting in effectively unlimited ammunition as it takes more than three seconds of continual firing to run out of kunai.

_A/N: 1. The reason that Kaede didn't know about their problems with Eva despite following them is that that was the time that she was preparing for her time in the mountains (just like in canon)._

_2. The name of Kaede's artefact is Japanese, unlike the usual Latin. But artefacts don't only use Latin for their names even in canon and I considered Japanese appropriate for that one. Also, assuming my translation is correct, "fast' would be more accurate than "flying" but "flying" sounds cooler._

_3. I actually felt a little sorry for Chachamaru during this fight, but she'll be all right again by morning._

_4. "Veniant spiritus aeriales ignes, cum ignes flet tempestas ustulare deserti. Vulcani Tempestas Magma" should mean something to the effect of: Come spirits of fire and wind. Enhanced by fire, let a scorching desert wind blow forth. Vulcan's Storm of Magma. Thank you to Iniquitus the Third and Sinclair for suggesting the name: "Vulcani tempestas magmae"._

_5. "Vestri gratia Apollo sit. Quae hac queo pluria iniurias. Damna sit aliquantula plagas exierint cousum fuerint ventulum. Coria consueritis alternaveritis viscera consideritis. Acervos medicaveritis aliquantula vulnera!" should mean, "The grace of Apollo be with you. Those found in this area can endure far more than these injuries. These wounds are mere scratches which shall pass with the wind. May skin sew together and tissue realign. Mass cure minor wounds!" This spell is related to Tui gratia Jupiter gratia sit Cura. I decided that Cura is the weakest of a line of spells which gradually refer to Roman deities more associated with healing. Of course waving Konoka's canon artefact is faster._

_6. The omake is based on a joke made by Shadow Crystal Mage back when those at TVTropes were guessing the power of Chisame's artefact. They had even less to go on than you did. For those who don't know, that's a scene from Fate Stay Night with Chisame replacing another character._


	13. Preparation

_A/N: 1. Thank you again to Andmeuths for his extensive review and pm. I've put most of my responses at the __bottom where everyone can see them._

_2. OverMaster has now put up the chapter of Unequally Rational and Emotional which crosses over with this fic. It takes place on the same day that this chapter starts, though this chapter is much more than one day long._

_3. Now my grandfather has died as well, so I'm dedicating this chapter to him._

The next morning, Konoka insisted that they go out together again (this time with Kaede and Asuna) and that they give her the details of everything she missed. As this was a last minute decision for a large party, there was no way that they would get seats at the Chao Bao Zi, especially as Satomi and Chao would be too tired and busy from their work on Chachamaru to arrange anything for them. Therefore, they headed for one of the coffee shops. However, they walked into Chachamaru and a very tired looking Eva, whom was clutching her coffee. "Ah." said Asuna.

"Oh." Eva responded.

"Uh...Hi Eva." greeted Anya nervously.

"Look," said Eva, "just because I agreed to not make you my servant, does not mean that I need to be friendly to you."

"Hello, everyone." greeted Chachamaru as she bowed slightly. She was smiling and clearly had decided to put the events of the previous night behind her.

"So, the sports girls should be fine now, right?" asked Anya.

"They may be a little disorientated and suffer from memory problems for a day or two." replied Eva, "Not that it should be an obvious difference for _them_."

"Okay," said Anya, "maybe I should check up on them later. Maybe I'll ask to see some homework or remind them about their next test something, but I'm still going to use some spells to protect against the after effects of vampire attacks on them, once I've got them right." Eva smirked.

"I'm glad that you're not naive enough to just accept my word." she said.

"Why did you want to control me anyway?" Anya asked. Eva scowled.

"The Thousand Master placed a curse on me so that I couldn't leave the academy." she replied, "He promised me that he'd remove it one day, but that was fifteen years ago and now he's dead. Only someone with his blood can break the curse, so I planned to have you invite his son, whom I know is a friend of yours to come here so that he could break it."

"Oh," said Anya, "you know, he still thinks that his father is alive." Eva looked up from her coffee.

"…What did you say?" she asked.

"He says that he met his father six years ago." Anya elaborated.

"What are you talking about?" asked Eva, "He died ten years ago! Did your friend talk to his dead body or something?"

"No," explained Anya, "he says that his father saved him and gave him his staff." Eva tensed up and pulled some photos out of her pocket.

"This staff?-!" she asked desperately pointing at a picture of Negi holding his staff, "He didn't have it before?-!"

"…Er…yes…" replied Anya, "…and what are you doing with the photos that I gave to Makie?"

"…**Look, I had to do the research okay! That's the only reason that I was looking at them! In fact, you can give them back to her! I don't need them anymore!**" yelled Eva whilst thinking, "I've made copies anyway."

"Okay," said Anya as she picked up the photographs, "but why is that staff important anyway?"

"That's The Thousand Master's staff." replied Eva, "I'd recognize it anywhere. He…Hehe…Hahahaha! I see! So he's alive! That guy is unbelievable! I knew it! He's the sort of guy you can't just kill!"

"She seems happy." Asuna commented.

"Yes." agreed Chachamaru.

"No wonder The Thousand Master seemed to think she was a stalker." muttered Anya. Chisame was once again trying to decide if the current developments were good or bad.

"Well," said Anya, "Negi would be glad that someone else believes him, but the staff is the only evidence that he's alive, never mind where he is."

"There's Kyoto." said Eva, "There was a house there where he lived for a while. If the rumors of his death really are false, then there may be some clue there. You should go there. In fact, I order you to go there."

"Kyoto?" asked Konoka, "That's where I grew up."

"Wait, you order me?-!" asked Anya, "And how am I supposed to get there?"

"The destination for the school trip hasn't been decided yet." said Konoka, "Why don't we all go there for the trip? It'll be good to see Daddy again."

"That might work!" said Anya, "Negi'll be really happy when I tell him."

"By the way," said Eva, "you're paying for the info in blood, right?"

/

Anya hoped that she wouldn't end up having to pay Eva with her blood on a regular basis. It was an odd sensation. Especially as it was more pleasant than one would expect being bitten to be. Konoka fixed Anya's hair which was a little singed from the previous night, but after that, there was no lasting damage. The sports girls certainly did seem to not be completely themselves. Especially Makie, but Makie wasn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed under ideal conditions. She had seemed to not remember that they were having a test at all when she spoke to her as she rushed past with Satome and Chisame. She needed to get that approval for the field trip and she didn't want the other girls to know why she wanted to go. The handling of the application for a field trip to Kyoto seemed to go smoothly, so Anya returned to some of her other projects.

/

"Yes," sighed Eva, "I've checked your work and the spell should work now. Though I don't know why you're bothering. Even if one deigned to socialize with another of my classmates, there are simpler methods."

"Well, now that I've got this right, I won't need them, right?" asked Anya, but she hurried off before Eva could answer.

"Why do I put up with this?" asked Eva.

"You need her to report her findings in Kyoto, Master." replied Chachamaru.

/

Anya prowled the area around the Tatsumiya shrine with her borrowed camera until she spotted her target. "Stalking Mana again?" she asked.

"Trying to." wrote Sayo with a sigh, "Being a ghost has been useful in helping me eavesdrop for Kazumi, but the person that she needs information on the most can see me. It's rather unfortunate. Still, if Kazumi needs me to do it, I won't give up."

"I hope that she hasn't sent you spying on my private life." Anya said. Sayo smiled nervously. "Oh well," sighed Anya, "I don't think that you've been around me long enough to notice anything important. I would have noticed. Still, you wanted to interact more directly with your friends, right?" Sayo nodded. "So you'd like them to see you and hear you directly, right?" Anya asked. Once again, Sayo nodded. This time with more enthusiasm. "Then, come with me." said Anya, "I have a way."

/

Anya, her partners, Eva and Chachamaru gathered around Sayo. "Fortis la tius lilith lilioth! Profumdum caligo! Hic necnon nunc! Ego perquiro imaginem hic est visit ab clausum est oculus necnon vocem hic est exauditur ab clausum est auris. Dilapsum fueris caligo alternaveris ostenderis tutemet!" said Anya. There was a glow and when it dissipated, Sayo was visible to all. "All right Sayo," said Anya, "now we can see you. Try saying something."

"Will everyone be able to see me now?" asked Sayo.

"No," replied Anya, "only those who are here. And as the spell seems to have worked, we can hear you as well."

"But what about Kazumi-san?" asked Sayo.

"She'll have to use the same methods that she always has as she's not here." explained Anya.

"But she's my best friend." complained Sayo, "I want her to see me too."

"But I can't let her see me cast spells!" argued Anya, "She doesn't know that I'm a mage!"

"She already knows that I'm a ghost," countered Sayo, "so she already knows about the supernatural. Is it really such a big deal that she knows that you're a mage as well? Now that she knows about ghosts, she's bound to find out anyway and I don't want to waste the opportunity to spend time with her."

"...Fine," said Anya, "I'll bring Kazumi and show her too."

"Do you really think that it's a good idea to tell Asakura-san?" aksed Yue.

"Well, she has a point." replied Anya who didn't really want to see Sayo disappointed, "Besides, she hasn't reported Sayo, and Haruna hasn't reported me."

/

Back in Wales, Mark was reading outside the library. Unfortunately for him, he was banned from reading inside the library for being too much of a disturbance. Mark turned the page in such a way that one would expect it to be shown in slow motion with extreme close-ups, accompanied by flashing colors and ominous music before being repeated from three different angles. You can see how this might get old. "This makes **NO SENSE!**" declared Mark, "_**Why**_would one _cast_ this spell?-! _Maybe!_...**If** you needed to _punish_ your partner for some reason!...But _**Who**_would be _desperate enough _to have a _partner_ that they **trusted **so _little_!-?" He scratched his chin in thought. "**Unfortunately! **_I _don't _have_ a partner yet! _**IF**_I had a partner..._**I **_would **EASILY **defeat Negi Springfield! **BUT **since _Nekane_ has _**FOOLISHLY **__rejected _me, I _have_ no viable _candidates!"_ He raised his finger into the air. "**UNLESS! **With the help of _this __**SPELL! **_I can _**USE**_! A candidate! Who _wouldn't! _Normally! Be viable!"

/

"So you said that you needed to show me something." said Kazumi once Anya had brought her back to the others.

"Yes." said Anya, "Watch. Fortis la tius lilith lilioth! Profumdum caligo! Hic necnon nunc! Ego perquiro imaginem hic est visit ab clausum est oculus necnon vocem hic est exauditur ab clausum est auris. Dilapsum fueris caligo alternaveris ostenderis tutemet!"

"Sayo!" gasped Kazumi, "I can see you!" She turned to Anya. "How did you do that?-!" she asked, "It looked like magic!"

"Yes." sighed Anya, "It was magic. I am a mage. But you can't tell anyone."

"But there's a whole bunch of people right here!" Kazumi declared incredulously.

"That's different." said Anya, "Eva and Konoka are powerful mages themselves, Chachamaru is Eva's partner and the others are _my_ partners."

"What is a partner?" asked Kazumi.

"Well," explained Haruna with a smirk, "we agree to help Anya and in return, we get totally awesome magic artifacts."

"Sweet." said Kazumi, "Sign me up."

"Becoming a partner is a big commitment! You can't just decide to become someone's partner because it sounds "sweet"!" complained Anya.

"Why not?" asked Kazumi.

"I like you!" said Chamo as he crawled out, "Anya-aneki needs to listen to you. There's nothing wrong with having more partners."

"Wow." said Kazumi with wide eyes, "Your pet talks. I'm almost ready to start believing what Hinomori Misato-kohei says."

"What does Misato say about Chamo?" asked Anya.

"That he's an alien from the planet Uranus plotting to extract our emotional energy." replied Kazumi.

"Don't worry." said Chamo, "That's not true. I just want you to become Anya-aneki's partner."

"Right." said Kazumi, "What do I have to do?"

"You just have to give Anya-aneki a smooch." replied Chamo. Kazumi shrugged.

"I'm okay with that." she said, "But what about Sayo? Is she your partner?"

"No." replied Anya, "Can a ghost even be a partner?"

"Anything with a soul can be a pactio partner." explained Eva, "As ghosts are souls, they fulfill the requirements. You may want to possess a doll to provide a surface to kiss though. It would also allow you to leave the campus and help investigate Kyoto."

"Would you like to do that, Sayo?" asked Kazumi.

"Yes," nodded Sayo, "I'd like to be able to leave campus and if you're becoming Anya-sensei's partner, then I'd like to be one too."

"Don't I get a say in this?-!" asked Anya.

"Not if you don't want me to write an article on magic." replied Kazumi.

"I'm starting to sense a pattern here." sighed Anya in resignation.

/

"Ready?" asked Kazumi as they stood in the pactio circle.

"I suppose so." sighed Anya before kissing Kazumi.

"Pactio!" Chamo shouted as the purple glow enveloped them. He then picked up the card and duplicated it before handing the resulting cards to Anya and Kazumi. Kazumi picked up the doll containing Sayo along with the card and held Sayo into the circle.

"Your turn Sayo-chan." she said.

Anya kissed the doll as Chamo said, "Pactio!" Once again he duplicated the card and handed them over.

"Will I be able to hold the card without using the doll?" asked Sayo.

"You are bonded to the card and the artifact." explained Eva, "You'll be able handle them as easily as living person could." Sayo left the doll and picked up the card.

"So what do we do now?" asked Kazumi.

"Hold out your cards and say "Adeat"." explained Chamo.

"Adeat!" said Kazumi and Sayo. After the resulting glow had subsided, Sayo was in a short-skirted business suit and glasses and was holding a scroll and a red, felt-tip pen. Kazumi was wearing a brown trench coat, jeans, sneakers and a headset and was carrying a large camera on her shoulder like those used by film crews.

"Wow." said Kazumi as she looked through the camera and fiddled with the various buttons, "I can see all sorts of things." Sayo spun the pen around her fingers.

"What does yours do, Sayo-anego?" asked Chamo.

"I'm not sure." said Sayo. The pen lifted from her fingers and the scroll unfurled and the saw that allong its margins were marked dates and times. The pen then wrote the following onto the scroll at their current date and time:

"Me: I'm not sure."

"That's interesting." said Sayo.

"Me: That's interesting." wrote the pen.

"Hmm..." said Chamo as he looked at the scroll. It looks like you'll be able to record what other people say as well. Try it."

"Um...Anya-sensei?" tried Sayo.

"Me: Um.

Me: Anya-sensei?" wrote the pen. Sayo tried touching Anya with the pen.

"What was that for?" asked Anya.

"Anya-sensei: What was that for?" wrote the pen.

"Fascinating." said Yue. Sayo raised the pen and touched it to an earlier time in the day. Once again, the pen began to write.

"Anya-sensei: But I can't let her see me cast spells!" it wrote, "Anya-sensei: She doesn't know that I'm a mage!

Anya-sensei: Fine, I'll bring Kazumi and show her too.

Anya-sensei: Well, she has a point.

Anya-sensei: Besides, she hasn't reported Sayo, and Haruna hasn't reported me."

"I think we get the gist of how it works now." said Anya.

/

A week before the class trip, Anya confirmed with the class that the trip to Kyoto had been finalized. "Listen to me, everyone!" she said, "From the beginning of next week, we're all going on a field trip to Kyoto and Nara! It should be quite fun, so I hope that you're all looking forward to it."

"**Yes!**" cheered most of the class.

"...Idiots." muttered Yue.

"Suck-ups." thought Chisame, "You'd think they were grade-schoolers." Yuuna laughed from next to her.

"There are a lot of people at our school, so the destination is always chosen from a whole list of locations like Hawaii." announced Ayaka as she stood up, "Since their are so many international students in our class and you yourself are in Japan for the first time, the consensus was for a cultural trip to Kyoto and Nara."

"Thank you, Ayaka." said Anya, "Kyoto is actually convenient for me as I indicated previously."

"Happy to oblige, Anya-sensei." replied Ayaka. As the Narutaki twins danced around the room, Shizuna walked into it.

"Anya-sensei," she said, "the principal is calling you."

"All right." replied Anya, "On my way."

/

"Negi!" called Nekane as she walked into the room where he was doing more target practice, "You have a letter from Anya!"

"Thanks, Sis." he replied as he took the letter and opened it.

"Dear Negi," said the image of Anya, "You'll be really excited about my news! Someone here knew your father! It's a bit difficult to explain in one letter, but you should meet her. She says that your staff really belonged to him, so maybe he really is alive! Also, at her suggestion, I'm taking the class on a field trip to Kyoto and Nara where I will investigate his old house. You really need to visit soon and I'll show you my findings. Bye, Anya."

"Did Father really have a house in Japan?" asked Negi.

"Yes," replied Nekane as she thoughtfully held her chin, "He travelled around a lot, so he had houses in several countries, but Japan was one of the places where he spent more of his time. He had friends there after all."

"I have to visit Anya earlier than I previously planned to!" declared Negi excitedly, "Was there any other place that he spent a lot of time?"

"Well…" hesitated Nekane, "…the country which he spent the largest number of years other than this one was Old Ostia in the magical world."

"The magical world…" said Negi. If his father had really spent a lot of time there, he needed to see it for himself.

"However," said Nekane, "I would suggest that you first visit Hawaii."

"Why?" asked Negi, "Did Father spend a lot of time there too?"

"No." replied Nekane, "It just seems like a nice place to visit."

/

"Anya-chan," said Konoemon, "I'm sorry for not getting back to you sooner before you got your hopes up, but you have to choose a different destination for the class trip."

"**What!-?**" yelled Anya, "**We can't go to Kyoto and Nara!-?**"

"Hmmm…" said Konoemon as he raised a finger, "You can't go to Kyoto, but how about Hawaii?"

"**But I've already promised Negi that I'd look for information on his father there!**" complained Anya, "**Not to mention that the class is already excited for this trip!**"

"Hey. Come on…" said Konoemon, "It's not cancelled for sure yet…It's just that **they **don't want you to go."

"Who are "_they"_?" asked Anya, "The Kyoto Government Office?"

"No…err…How should I explain this…?" said Konoemon, "It's The Kansai Magic Association. That's who "they" are."

"What's _**their**_ problem?" asked Anya.

"Well, you see, I'm actually the director of The Kantou Magic Association. The Kantou and Kansai Magic Associations have had a shaky relationship for a long time now. If I were to send in a teacher who was also a mage…" explained Konoemon, "they would undoubtedly voice their disapproval."

"Are you blaming me?-!" asked Anya.

"Wait. Keep listening." said Konoemon, "I want to stop the feud with the mages in the West. So I'm going to send you as a special envoy. All you have to do is pass this letter to their boss. Hoho. You may be in danger along the way…" He handed the letter over, "…but they are also mages. I doubt they will get the students or any other normal people involved. This will not be an easy task, Anya-chan…so what do you say?"

"Okay!" said Anya, "I'm on it!" It was about time her skills were recognized.

"I like the fact that you're looking…invigorated. Oh…one more thing. Kyoto is where my granddaughter Konoka used to live…" said Konoemon, "…how much magic have you taught her?"

"Um…" said Anya, "Well, she's chosen her activation key and can now cast sagitta magica. Her primary element seems to be light and she's really good with healing spells. Did she tell you that I was teaching her?"

"No," answered Konoemon, "One of my sources actually tried to prevent me from finding out as she was afraid that it would get Konoka into trouble."

"Why would she think that?" asked Anya.

"While I don't really care myself," replied Konoemon, "her parents wanted her to remain unaware of such things. They would have preferred that she didn't find out. Still, they are reasonable people and understand that at times, such things are unavoidable. Then, if that's all, the school trip will proceed as planned. I'm counting on you Anya-chan."

"Okay!" said Anya.

/

"**Hey! Anya-chan!**" came Konoka's voice after Anya had left the building. Konoka was dragging Asuna behind her.

"Hi." said Anya as she turned around, "What is it?"

"There's a sale on in preparation for the field trips." replied Konoka, "We have to go shopping for outfits. I told Asuna that as your guides we should help you shop at the Student Co-op." Anya considered this. While her wardrobe had recently increased in size, most of her new clothes had come from class 1A and were probably not appropriate, though Eva would probably like some of them.

"Er…All right," she agreed, "but shouldn't we bring Satomi and Chisame too? They probably need to shop as well and they may also have advice."

"Them?" asked Asuna incredulously.

"Well, maybe Satomi would need help herself," replied Anya, "but Chisame is good with clothes."

"True." said Konoka touching her chin as she thought about what she had recently learned about Chisame, "Then let's go get them!"

/

After convincing Anya's roommates of the importance of buying some new outfits, they left the room to bump into the cheerleaders. "Hi everyone!" greeted Sakurako.

"Hello." replied the party which had just left the room.

"What were you all doing in there?" asked Misa.

"We just came to fetch Hakase and Chisame-chan for some shopping at the Student Co-op." replied Konoka.

"Ah," said Misa as she raised some bags, "we've just come from there, but we didn't buy much because we're going to Harajuku to buy some more on the twentieth."

"And to sing karaoke." added Sakurako.

"**Right!**" agreed Misa, "**I'm gonna sing my heart out!**"

"Don't just play around like usual!" scolded Madoka, "We're going to prepare for the school trip. We can't go to karaoke unless we finish with time and cash to spare!"

"The twentieth...?" asked Konoka as she touched her cheek thoughtfully.

"Well," said Asuna, "I can't afford to shop there. I'm sleeping in that day."

"Then go ahead Asuna." said Konoka, "We'll catch up. If you're sleeping in that day, maybe I should go to Harajuku too." Asuna shrugged and headed off.

"So you want to come with us?" asked Sakurako.

"Yes." replied Konoka, "Why don't we all go together? I need to get Asuna a birthday present anyway."

"Oh right!" said Sakurako, "It's Asuna's birthday the next day. It's a good thing that you reminded us."

"It's a date!" grinned Misa.

/

"Try these on!" said Konoka.

"And you'll need these too!" added Chisame as she started adding clothes too the pile that Konoka had just given Anya, "And these!...And these too!"

"Don't forget to buy stuff for yourselves!" Asuna reminded them.

"Of course!" replied Chisame, "But first, Hakase, come here! You should wear this!"

"Can't I just use my labcoat?" asked Satomi.

"NO!"

/

"**Yahoo!**" yelled Sakurako as she stretched, "**What great weather!**"

"Nnn..." agreed Misa, "You're so right!"

"**Okay, let's hurry up and get to karaoke!**" cheered Sakurako, "I've been holding back since nine o clock!"

"**All right!**" agreed Misa, "**Let's sing till we're hoarse!**"

"Hey hey! That's not what we're here for! Don't go to karaoke just because the weather is nice!" complained Madoka, "We're here to buy presents for Asuna and to buy clothes for the school trip's "free time day"! As I said before, we can't blow our budget on the usual goofy fun! You guys have got to prepare yourselves properly!"

"One goya crepe please!" ordered Sakurako from the stand that she had run off to.

"Ah, me too!" added Misa.

"Woah, a goya crepe!" exclaimed the man behind the counter, "Can you handle it, Nee-chan? It's bitter y'know!"

"**Listen to what I'm saying, you idiots!**" complained Madoka, "…_Screw it._ Fine, one for me too." _Madoka gently held the crepe as she ate it from behind._

"Yes, yes! Eat up and grow fat! You four as well!" said Misa as she indicated Anya, Konoka and Satomi and Chisame whose face was in her palm, "**Uwaah! This really **_**is **_**bitter!**"

"**Oh! Look, look!**" said Sakurako,"**These clothes are cute!**"

"Remind me," asked Chisame, "why are we getting presents for Kagurazaka-san when none of us, with the exception of Konoe-san, have ever bothered before?"

"We're in Harajuku the day before her birthday." replied Sakurako, "It would be rude for us not to get her a birthday present while we're here!"

"And it's the job of the cheerleaders to support others!" added Misa.

"But not my job." complained Chisame.

"Stop shirking your responsibilities as a classmate and start looking for presents." ordered Madoka. Sakurako was already inside another store, buying earrings.

"Hey! Hey," she said as she showed them off, "don't you think these make me look like a Nara local?"

"Not one bit." replied Misa.

"The karaoke here is really cheap!" announced a man, "How 'bout it?"

"Sorry," apologized Madoka, "we have other plans."

"Whoa," said Sakurako, "this is so much fun. They don't usually let us outside of Mahora!"

"I personally agree with Kugimiya-san." announced Satomi, "This endeavor will proceed much faster with reduced dawdling." Her protests seemed to fall on deaf ears, however, as Konoka walked up to another clothing-rack and held a shirt in front of her.

"Hey, Hey!" she said, "How about this one?" Chisame squinted and walked up to the shirt.

"For you or Kagurazaka-san?" she asked.

"For me." she replied.

"Then it suits you." replied Chisame, "It's not really Kagurazaka-san's color."

"Shouldn't we look for presents before purchasing extra items though?" asked Satomi.

"We need clothes for the trip as well, remember?" Konoka rebutted as she went to pay.

"But we already bought clothes at the Co-op!" said Anya.

"Silly Anya-chan!" said Konoka, "You can never have enough clothes!" After having lunch, they still hadn't bought anything for Asuna, so Madoka convinced the others that they should hurry up and choose. After buying all the presents and their clothes for the trip, Anya was very tired and needed a nap.

/

"Wow." said Sakurako, "After all of that, we still finished ahead of schedule! We have time for karaoke after all! Let's have Asuna's birthday party at the karaoke place!"

"That's an excellent idea!" said Konoka, "I know how to get her here!" She got out her cell phone and called Asuna.

"Hi Asuna!" she said.

"Hi Konoka." came Asuna's voice, "What is it?"

"They're having a special on video games here at Harajuku! I'm willing to lend you the money for one, but I need you to come here to choose."

"Can't you just tell me which ones they have?" asked Asuna.

"But there are sooooo many!" complained Konoka, "Do you want "My Fairy House"?"

"What!-?" asked Asuna, "I've never even heard of that! But it doesn't sound like my type of game anyway. Okay, I'll be right over."

Once Konoka had hung up, Sakurako asked, "But Konoka, you said that you knew what game Asuna wanted the most! That's why we bought it!"

"I know." replied Konoka, "But Asuna doesn't!" After that, they had a very enjoyable surprise party, during which the cheerleaders asked Satomi if she was willing to join their band once they had heard her sing, but Satomi replied that she preferred the lab to the stage.

/

**Omake:**

/

"What?" asked Misa as she came to a sudden stop.

"What's up, Kakizaki?" asked Madoka as she looked up from her crepe. Misa pulled them behind a man with a newspaper as they looked ahead to see Chisame and Anya walking together, "Isn't that Anya-chan and Hasegawa-san?" asked Misa.

"You're right." replied Sakurako, "I wonder what they're doing here?" They watched for a few seconds before Sakurako said, "Shut up!"

"Shut up, what?-!" asked Misa and Madoka.

"I'm thinking…" said Sakurako, "Hasegawa-san may have some serious feelings for Anya-chan!" They all gasped.

"Of course!" said Misa and Madoka, "Why else would they be shopping together!-?" They conveniently ignored the fact that they were doing the same thing.

/

**Visum Cunctum Complexat (****All-Encompassing Vision):** By the power of her pactio with Anya, Asakura Kazumi is granted this artifact. It has long been obvious to mages that the ability to instantly and accurately record visual information is useful. With the discovery of non-visible light, they also recognized the benefit of being able to detect both these other parts f the electromagnetic spectrum and other, normally invisible phenomena. This artifact allows one to see and record not only that which is normally visible, but also phenomena normally only visible with other parts of the electromagnetic spectrum. It also has telescopic and microscopic functions, can pierce through concealment, ignore all but the deepest darkness, distinguish between and filter out different polarizations of light and other forms of glare, detect concentrations of magic, ki and pressure, distinguish between colors normally identical to the human eye, recognize known, but disguised individuals, thwart camouflage or even invisibility, use false color imaging, reconstruct old or damaged images, use wide-angle imaging and use echolocation.

/

**Scriptor Sempiternum (****Eternal Scribe):** Through the power of her pactio with Anya, Aisaka Sayo is granted this artifact. It can be useful to know what your enemy is saying or has said in the past in order to determine their plans for example. This artifact will write down anything said by anyone it has touched, specifying the time when the statement occurred. The user can easily switch targets and can move the pen to a point in the past, where it will write anything that the target said at that point in time. The artifact writes in script format with the speaker identified in the manner that the user thinks of them. It has no ability to predict the future though and can therefore never be set after the present.

_A/N: __1. For "Profumdum caligo! Hic necnon nunc! Ego perquiro imaginem hic est visit ab clausum est oculus necnon vocem hic est exauditur ab clausum est auris. Dilapsum fueris caligo alternaveris ostenderis tutemet!" I pretty much just translated the spell that Negi cast in Negima!-? Into Latin, so it should mean: Oh deep fog! Here and now! I am searching for the image that is seen by the unopened eye and the voice that is heard by the unopened ear. Part the fog and show yourself!_

_2. You didn't think that Mark__ was ready to give up on his MOMENT! OF! GLORY! did you? So, Mark is planning to use an unusual spell and to acquire a partner. Now, what might this spell do? :-3 (Yes, the catface is a clue. An incredibly oblique clue, but a clue nonetheless.)_

_3. __In canon, Ayaka and Konoemon independently mention the possibility of visiting Hawaii only a page away from each other. When I saw that, I decided that I have got to milk that for all it's worth. Plus, this lets me give Nekane some of the Cloud Cuckoo Lander tendencies she had in Negima!-?_

_4. Medinoc from TVTropes wanted to know if Sayo's__ artifact really displays what people say as then using it for spying shares the vulnerabilities of a hidden microphone (well, except for the background noise trick). The answer is yes, it does. The Diarum Ejus would usually be more effective and that's __intentional__. I'm trying to keep most of Anya's artifacts as __slightly__ less powerful than Negi's whilst still having situational advantages over them. After all, Sayo doesn't need to know her opponent's name, is not limited by distance and can even use her artefact to discover things that her opponent has forgotten. In fact, if her target dies, she can still use it on them. Naturally though, lack of context does cause problems. _

_5. __When I saw that the official translation had Madoka saying "Screw it", I knew that I had to reference that meme._

_6. __"My Fairy House" is something that Konoka and I made up on the spot. We wanted something that didn't sound action-packed. Negima!-?suggests that Asuna likes the game "Zombie: The Son in Law" so that's the game that they gave her for her birthday._

_7. The omake is a joke I made by mixing the time that the cheerleaders thought that Konoka and Negi were on a date in canon with the time that they thought that Yuuna was in love with Mana in Negima__!-? I made the joke as a reference to how I was battling to think of a way to replace the cheerleaders day in the limelight chapter as it wouldn't really work if it was too similar too canon and I didn't want to cut it completely as they needed the screen time._

_8. One of the things that I wanted to show this chapter was the fact that the cheerleaders are three different people rather than how the animes tend to portray them as almost one person with three bodies._

_9. It didn't really show up here but I portray Sakurako a little differently to how most fanfic writers seem to. Most fanfic writers seem to portray Sakurako and her classmates as aware of or even exploitive of her luck. I don't see it that way. I see Sakurako as someone who just assumes that everything will turn out all right, not realizing that the reason that it does is because of her luck. Plus, if her classmates realized how lucky she was, they would never bet against her, which they do! (I mean some are clearly suspicious, but that's it)._

_10. On to Andmeuths comments: __As for whether or not I was trying to give the impression that he received, yes, I was, but based on his reactions I may have overdone it a tad. Not too serious though as at least you got the right impression even if it was a bit extreme and it's a good thing for future development. Let's address this. Yes, even though Eva was holding back she still came very close to wiping the party multiple times. This was intentional. As for why she was holding back, there were several reasons. Firstly, yes, Eva was not at full power even with the blackout, so her spells weren't going to get much more powerful than she demonstrated during the fight. It's canon that the blackout only restored some of her power. Secondly, as he said, she needed Anya alive, but there's more to it than that. In canon, she expected to escape that very evening, whilst with Anya, her plan would take a while to take effect, so she needed to prepare for damage control, making it look like nothing was wrong to the other teachers. As such, she couldn't kill anyone else either, nor could she injure them badly enough for the teachers to become suspicious. She would also have to take control of all witnesses to prevent them from blabbing. Thirdly, she was still far less prepared than she was in canon, making her unsure about how best to deal with the situation that she had ended up in. For instance, she didn't expect Kaede at all until she arrived._

_11. __Chaos was something that I was going for there. In fact, I like to throw a bit of chaos into every battle as I see the battlefield as a chaotic place. That's one of the reasons that I write battle scenes the way I do. Anything can happen and not even the author knows exactly what's going on. Yes, there coordination was bad. Again, I wanted to show that the only fighter in the group was Kaede who also happened to be the one who was the least informed and relying on powers that were brand new to her and which she didn't understand. None of them have any experience with fighting together with the exception of that time against Chachamaru and Kaede didn't even have that. Plus Kaede's experience in working in a team is with those with similar training to herself which none of the others had. Finally Yue, whom we know has it in her to become an excellent strategist and tactician from canon, was also relying on powers that she had never used in a combat situation before and has only been using at all for a couple of days at all in controlled practice sessions out of curiosity rather than preparation for battle. (Yes, Yue only had one combat spell at that point and had barely gotten the hang of it.) I very much appreciate his notes on what they could have done better though for when they actually do become better at this as I'm not exactly a battle tactician myself._

_12. __On Anya's side, yes, they had no plan at all. In fact, if Anya had even thought that they had time to plan, she would have instead used the time to fetch Konoka. Negi's the planner, Anya rushes into things and then hesitates when it doesn't work out like she hoped. It's one of the differences between them. Once Anya realise the importance of planning, she'll pretty much delegate it to others (mostly Yue, who is actually good at that). I also wanted to show that she's far worse at this sort of thing than Negi is. She's smart, but not as smart as Negi and she doesn't have the right personality or skills. They definitely won through a combination of luck, sheer numbers, Kaede's aid, Eva never getting serious and Eva's time disadvantage. I wanted to show that it was less that they won, but more that they barely managed to scrape through to the time limit and were actually losing most of the time. (Which apparently I succeeded in.) I also wanted to show that they were really dealing with something that they had no business trying to defeat._

_13. __On the formation side, well, they were in the baths, which, despite being big for baths, doesn't leave much room to maneuver and Eva's very powerful, so they were pretty much all going to be affected by Nivis Casis no matter where they stood. That said, it's another point that I must bear in mind in the future._

_14. __I must say that I'm glad that I was able to establish "hints of Nodoka's internal  
badassness and courage and tenacity" As I've said earlier, she's my second favourite character and was my favorite until the Kyoto arc. I love how badass she can be in spite of all her other traits. But yes, if there's something important that needs to be done, Nodoka will get it done. Still, without the Diarum Ejus, she doesn't know how best to defeat people, so she isn't a fighter yet._

_15. __On Anya's outfit burning, no the shout out to Homura wasn't deliberate, but I could have easily been subconsciously influenced (in fact that's highly likely). It's just that when I decided that Anya starts losing control of her fire powers when she's very angry as a replacement to Negi's sneezing, she had to burn her outfit off at least once and it made sense that it would be in the middle of an intense battle. As for whether or not Eva will honor her agreement, she's doing so for now, but would not hesitate to go back on it if the advantages of doing so are too great. (They probably aren't ever going to be though.)_

_16. __Yes, Kaede's artifact is incredibly dangerous. It's one of the few cases where I made an artifact which is superior in most ways to its closest canon equivalent. Of course, I've always said that the reason that Setsuna got the artefact that she did from Negi, was because of the fact that if she got something of similar usefulness to what the others got, there would be too much awesomeness concentrated in a single person compared to the rest of the team. Her artefact is most useful for mowing down armies of mooks, which she never uses it for. Of course, if I gave Kaede's artefact a homing function, it would remove one of the few weaknesses that it had over Setsuna's. And yes, the kunai are made of steel. After all, they used to belong to an ordinary ninja from when travel between the East and the West was uncommon._

_17. In case it wasn't obvious, Negi's vision was of Eva, not Sayo, but he doesn't know who she is. (I see History as Negi's weakest subject by far despite his love of antiques. For goodness sake, he didn't even realize that his father was famous! This is one of the ways in which Anya is better than him.)_

_18. I nearly said "takkies" when describing Kazumi's pactio outfit instead of "sneakers". Then I remembered that takkies is a South African word that most of my readers wouldn't understand._

_19. It's never come up in the manga, but Satomi's character design notes state that she has an excellent singing voice. I like that idea and as there has been no indication that this was changed when the manga began, I've decided to make it canon for this fic._

_20. This really quick update schedule was mostly to catch up to Unequally Rational and Emotional. It's not something that I can maintain. You'll have to wait a bit before seeing chapter 14 as I'm still finishing it off and have a little bit of research to do for 15. However, 14 is the start of the field trip and my longest chapter yet, so you have something to look forward to._


	14. Commotion in Kyoto

_A/N:_ _1. Once again, thank you all for the support._

_2. An especially big thank you to Shadow Crystal Mage for giving this fic a TVTropes page. Why not look it up and help complete it? It still needs a lot of work and I don't really want to make it look like I'm the only one adding tropes to it._

_3. Another especially big thank you to Japanese Teeth for his extensive review and for agreeing to proof-read for me._

_4. I've altered chapter 1 a bit based on experience and some excellent critique that I received, especially from Cygan Angel. Another especially big thank you. Plot wise the only major difference is that I decided to have Anya reveal her real name as it's not exactly secret even if no one ever uses it. The bigger changes are in style which should have improved a lot._

"Hi everyone!" Anya called out as she arrived at the station. "You're all early!"

"You've been looking forward to Kyoto, haven't you?" asked Makie.

"Yes!" replied Anya.

"Why are you bringing pillows?" Yuuna asked Yue and Nodoka.

"I-I don't like changing pillows…" explained Nodoka, "I can't sleep on any other pillow, so I brought mine along."

"Whoa!" said Ako. "They're two of a kind!"

"Classes 3A, 3D, 3H, 3J and 3S who are going to Kyoto…" called Shizuna, "…Please head towards your homeroom teacher for roll-call and division into groups." In Group One, Fuuka tried to wonder off, so Anya had to drag her back again.

"Those twins sure are alike." noted Misa. "They're both noisy."

"Aw, c'mon." Madoka defended them as she was about to take a bite of nikuman. "It's more fun that way."

"**Anya-chan!**" said Sakurako excitedly. "**That birthday party the day before yesterday was great!**"

"**Eeeeeh? You got to go to a party with sensei without me?**" complained Fumika. "That's unfair!"

"Er, right." said Anya.

"_Hmm."_ Chamo thought as he looked at group one from on top of Anya's shoulder.

/

Most of Group Two were selling nikuman.

That'll be 360 Yen. said Satsuki.

"They're selling those nikuman everywhere." Misora remarked with a raised finger.

"Uh huh." agreed Kaede as she was about to take a bite of hers.

"Would you like one too, Kasuga-san?" asked Satomi.

"_Maybe I can spread nikuman all the way to the United Kingdom…_" Chao thought as she looked at Anya from behind her wares.

Ku Fei offered Anya a nikuman. "**Anya-chan!** **It tough when in charge of organizing-aru! Eat one of these keep your energy up-aru!**"

"Thank you for the offer, Fei." smiled Anya. "But I've already eaten breakfast."

"_These two…_" Chamo wondered as he looked at the Chinese girls. In group three, Kazumi was already taking photographs.

/

"_This is so stupid._" Chisame frowned as she watched her classmates.

"Wah!" Natsumi yelled as she ducked out of the way of the camera.

"Right this way, Sensei! Hohoho!" said Ayaka as she grabbed hold of Anya's arm and tried to lead her off. "I've rented out the entire green car, so let's take our time and relax in there…I want to hear more about your friend, Negi…"

"Ayaka's at it again…" said Chizuru.

"Hey, hey!-?" complained Kazumi. "Iinchou, try to cut the attempts to get her to illegally pimp out her friend to a minimum before lunchtime, okay?"

"Ayaka, I'm trying to work!" complained Anya.

"Getting sick before we've even left…" said Akira as she placed a hand on Ako's back for support.

"Are you okay?" Mana wondered as she looked at Ako in concern.

"It's not that…" groaned a shivering, sweating Ako as she held herself up by pressing against Yuuna's back, "I think I ate too many nikuman…aaaa…uuuu!-!"

"Want to go buy some water?" asked Yuuna.

"**Anya-chan! Want to join us during free activity day?**" asked Makie before leaning in to whisper, "I want to see more of your magic. You haven't shown me any since we were trapped in Library Island."

"Let's discuss this later." Anya whispered back.

"Sasaki-san!" complained Ayaka. "Anya-sensei is busy!"

"Hey Anya-chan!" said Haruna. "We didn't get to have a meeting at Iinchou's. Maybe we could have one for free activity day to make up for it!"

"You want to work on free activity day?" asked Asuna. "And wouldn't that mean that I have to get involved as well?"

"It's not so bad!" said Konoka. "You might enjoy it."

"And you fulfill our special qualifications to witness our meetings." added Yue.

"Y-yes." agreed Nodoka.

"You need special qualifications to witness your meetings?" asked Ayaka. "And the monkey fulfills them?"

"Um...From being Konoka's roommate." Anya quickly said.

"Who are you calling a monkey you shotacon!-?" Asuna yelled. They walked off bickering and Anya turned around.

"Now for the last group." she said.

"Anya-sensei..." said Setsuna.

"Ah..." said Anya, "Setsuna and Zazie. There you are."

"That's right. I'm meant to be the leader of group six..." said Setsuna, "...but with no one else here, group six is really just me and Zazie-san. What should we do?"

"_Of course,_" thought Anya, "_Eva can't leave campus, Chachamaru would stay with her and Sayo is in my pocket. Hmm...Group two has six members, but one, three, four and five only have five._" She said, "Okay! I'll put you in other groups. Setsuna, please join group five and Zazie, please join...group four. Also, Chisame and Kazumi, I need to quickly see the two of you in private."

"Why didn't she choose me?" wondered Ayaka. "I'm the Class Representative."

"Ah...Se-chan." said Konoka. "Looks like we're in the same group."

"Ah..." said Setsuna before bowing, spinning around and walking off.

"What was that about?" wondered Anya as she led Chisame and Kazumi away from the others. She picked up a doll and handed it to Kazumi. "Sayo's in there." she said, "I'd like you two to look after her."

"All right." sighed Chisame.

"No problem." Kazumi smiled.

/

"They're probably on the bullet train right about now." sighed Eva.

"It's a shame you can't go on the school trip, Master." said Chachamaru.

"...Hey, what do you mean, "It's a shame"?" asked Eva. "I wouldn't want to go on a trip with that brat anyway."

"Ah, it's just that you looked like you really wanted to go..." said Chachamaru. "Was I mistaken?"

"Idiot!" said Eva. "More importantly, why don't you go yourself? You want to go, don't you?"

"No," replied Chachamaru, "I'd rather be by Master's side, as usual."

/

"Ehh...Boxed lunches...Ah! I'm sorry!" the waitress apologized as she rammed the trolley into Anya as she was finishing off her announcements.

Anya fell to the floor among the boxes from the trolley. She grimaced as she got onto her hands and knees. "You should watch where you push those things." she muttered as she got up and dusted herself off.

"Please follow the directions of the waitresses and remain in your seats..." came an announcement.

"Could have warned us earlier." growled Anya as she glared at the intercom. As she walked down the aisle, she noticed that some of the girls were playing with cards. "What are you playing?" she asked.

"It's a trading card game!" explained Yuuna with a smile. "They're very popular these days."

"It's a game where you duel with magic!" added Yue. Anya remembered that Aya from class 1A was also a big fan of trading card games. In fact she would occasionally make rants about them. Anya remembered the most recent one.

"The Heart of the Cards is a myth!" she had said. "If you want to win, you need a good deck and the knowledge of how to use your cards properly in any situation! Rearranging your cards by magic, like that spiky-haired freak on TV does, is not skill! And neither is whatever Shiina Sakurako-sempai does! One day, I'll beat her and you'll see who the real champion is!"

Ako was advising Makie to her irritation and the Narutaki twins were arguing over which card that Fuuka should play.

/

"Well, at least they're enjoying themselves." said Anya.

"Hey, hey! Aneki!" said Chamo. "Isn't it about time we checked out our surroundings?"

"What for?" asked Anya.

"Didn't you hear the old man? He said there might be people trying to make trouble for us on the way!" explained Chamo. "There might be spies from the West! You never know!"

"Spies!-?" asked Anya, "You mean like how Misato claims that Shizuna is actually a Russian secret agent plotting to take down the government?"

"No!" replied Chamo, "I mean like something that actually makes sense!"

/

"All right!" said Yuuna. "I'm going to cast "Flame Spell" on you for five points!"

"**Aaan!**" groaned Haruna. "**You got me! I'm dead!**"

"Damn!" smiled Yue. "I was killing you slowly with my "Dreaded Frog Hell" card too!"

"**Argh...**" Haruna grumbled as she got out her snacks, "**Those stupid frogs!**"

"Okay!" grinned Yuuna. "I'll be taking those five chocolates you wagered!" Haruna opened the box to find a frog.

"...Huh?" she said. The frog jumped into the air. "K-kyaaaah!" screamed Haruna.

"**F-frog!-?**" shrieked Yuuna. Frogs started jumping out of the most unlikely places. A few people fainted and Kaede was somehow clinging to the ceiling. Anya started helping some of the girls to capture the frogs.

"**They just all appeared out of nowhere from that box!**" exclaimed Asuna.

"Anya-chan!" squealed Makie. "Help!"

"For all these frogs to just appear…" thought Anya, "…it must be magical sabotage!"

"We manage to capture 108 of the frogs-aru…" said Ku Fei as she held up a bag and placed a hand behind her head.

"Sh-Shizuna-sensei's fainted!" announced Makie as she held up Shizuna's unconscious form to demonstrate.

"Ako, take care of her!" ordered Anya. "Ayaka, take roll-call!"

"I'm on it!" said Ayaka.

"Izumi-san's also fainted!" said Asuna, holding up Ako.

"Then those who haven't fainted should look after those who have." said Anya.

"_**Ah! Aneki! There's no mistake about it! This is the work of the Kansai Magic Association!**_" declared Chamo telepathically. "_**This is just the sort of thing they'd do!**_"

"_**But what's with the frogs?-!**_" Anya sent back.

"_**Uuun...I guess they're trying to annoy us...**_" said Chamo, "_**or maybe the whole thing is just a distraction...**_"

"_**A distraction for what?**_" asked Anya.

"_**To stop us from completing the mission...like by capturing us...or pick pocketing you of something that you need...**_"

"_**All I really need for this mission is this envelope.**_" said Anya as she held it out...before it was snatched by a swallow.

"**Ah! A bird!-?**" asked Chamo. Anya chased after the bird, passing Asuna at high speed.

"Wh-what?" she asked, "Anya!-?" Ayaka looked up from the class roll.

"Asuna-san, Konoka-san." Ayaka said, "Sakurazaki-san isn't here."

"Eh?" said Asuna.

"Se-chan isn't here?" asked Konoka.

"**Bring back that letter!**" ordered Anya.

"**Aneki!**" yelled Chamo. "**That's a shikigami!**"

"What's a shikigami?" asked Anya.

"**It means that that thing's made of nothing more than paper!'**" explained Chamo. "**It's basically the same thing as a paper golem! It's a type of familiar magic they use in Japan!Dammit! It's getting away! Use your staff Aneki! The person controlling it should be close by! Catch it!**"

"**Right!**" said Anya. "**Fortis la tius lilith...!**"

"**Boxed lunches...**" called the waitress as she walked down the hall way. She continued moving down the aisle and opened the door to the next compartment when the shikigami flew past her. She turned to watch the shikigami fly past as she continued pushing the trolley forward and turned back round again as she heard someone running towards her. With that Anya charged into sight and ran into her trolley again. "**Kyaah!-?**" the waitress cried.

"Ow!" said Anya as she fell over. The bird flew down the aisle and she watched as Setsuna pulled a sword out of her scabbard and swung it in a flash light before the sword was somehow back in its scabbard again. Setsuna' eyes were shut in an apparent lack of concern as the bird disappeared and was replaced with two pieces of paper which fluttered to the floor. She then knelt down and picked up the letter. She frowned at it and appeared to consider opening it. Anya got back up and ran down the corridor and up to Setsuna.

"...Anya-sensei..." Setsuna said with tense formality.

"Oh, Setsuna." greeted Anya. "There you are."

"Um..." said Setsuna as she handed over the letter, "You...dropped this."

"Thanks." said Anya. "This is pretty important."

"Does it belong to you, Sensei? It would be wise to be careful, Sensei...especially...when we arrive on the other side..." said Setsuna. "...Excuse me."

"...Right...thanks...bye." said Anya as Setsuna walked off.

"_**H-hey, Hey! Aneki! What are you thanking her for!-?**_" asked Chamo telepathically. "_**That girl is suspicious as Hell! You'd better keep your eye on her!**_"

"_**But she seems like a nice, serious girl!**_" Anya sent back.

"_**Just look!**_" Chamo sent in reply as he pointed at the paper on the ground. "_**It's the shape of the bird from before...It apparently flew straight back to her. She must have been the one controlling it!**_"

"_**But surely Setsuna couldn't...**_" began Anya.

"_**Yes!**_" interrupted Chamo's thoughts. "_**She might be the spy from the West!**_"

/

After arriving in Kyoto, they went to visit Kiyomizu Temple.

As the class looked at the view, Yue announced, "Oh that's right. If you go a little further from here, there's a fortune telling place for your love life! It's very popular with the ladies."

"Eh!-?" asked Makie.

"Love fortune telling!-?" asked Ayaka. "Well then, I'd like to go..."

"I suppose that we could go there." said Anya.

"Ah! Anya-chan!" called out Makie as she waved an arm. "I want to go too!"

"Ah...me too..." added Yue with a raised finger.

"Fine!" said Anya. "We can all go!"

"Just below where those stone steps are is the famous Otowa waterfall." continued Yue. "Depending upon which of the three streams you drink, you'll be granted wisdom, health or true love." With this news, the class cheered and headed off.

/

"Anya-chan! Over here! Over here!" called Makie. "This is the stone that foretells your love life!"

"Eh...so if you make it from this rock to that rock without opening your eyes, you'll find success in love?" asked Fuuka.

"Yes! Yes!" agreed Makie.

"It's so far!" complained Yuuna as she held a hand above her eyes.

"It's about twenty meters!" declared Ayaka. "W-well, as the Iinchou, I shall..."

"Ah! That's not fair! I'm going too!" interrupted Makie.

"You should go too, Nodoka!" suggested Haruna. "If the only man you've been interested in is Anya-chan's friend, then you're picky and could use the help! Not that I blame you for liking him."

"Um...okay Paru." agreed Nodoka. The three girls began to walk towards the rock. As Nodoka began to veer off to the side, the class began to cheer.

"Go for it!" cheered Sakurako. "To the left! Left!"

"Honya!" called Haruna. "Not that way!"

"I put fifty Yen on Makie!" said Fuuka.

"A hundred Yen on Iinchou!" said Yuuna.

"Ahaha!" laughed Fuuka. "Go for it Makie!"

"Go Iinchou!" cheered Yuuna.

"_**Huh?**_" sent Chamo as he looked around. "_**Aneki, where's Setsuna?**_"

"_**I'm...not sure.**_" Anya responded as she began to search the crowd.

"_Huhu..._" thought Ayaka, "_I feel bad for Makie-san and Miyazaki-san, but for one such as I who is trained in the various forms of martial arts, this won't even be a challenge! Yukihiro Ayaka-style "Mind's Eye of Love" technique! Target acquired! I'm going for it!_" With that she started running.

Makie opened an eye and said, "Ah! What's that!-? That's not fair, Iinchou!" she began to run alongside Ayaka with her eyes open, "That's cheating Iinchou! You opened your eyes, didn't you?"

"Hohoho! I would do no such thing!" laughed Ayaka. "This is to ensure my success in love!" With that, the floor collapsed, dropping the two of them into a pit of frogs.

"Aah!" shrieked Ayaka.

"Kyah!" squealed Makie. "Kyaaaah!"

"W-what!-?" asked Ayaka. "Frogs again!-?"

"What happened!-?" asked Asuna as she reached over to help Ayaka.

"A pit trap?" asked Yuuna. "In a place like this!-?"

"Hiii!" squealed Ayaka. Anya started to help Makie.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

"They're all slippery!" complained Makie.

"_Did The Kansai Magic association do this?_" wondered Anya.

"Goal!" cheered Haruna as she applauded Nodoka's reaching of the stone.

"What the Hell were you doing, Iinchou?" asked Asuna. "Are you sure this isn't some kind of divine punishment for cheating?"

"Wh...I was not cheating!" declared Ayaka indignantly.

"Maybe it was because I had my eyes half-open..." admitted Makie with a hand behind her head.

"What kind of divine punishment is man-made!-?" asked Ayaka as she turned to Makie.

Anya noticed Setsuna watching them as Asuna said, "Yeah, yeah. Pull yourself together and we'll go to the Otowa Waterfall." After Ayaka and Makie were helped out of the pit, they started walking towards the waterfall.

"There's something suspicious about her after all, Aneki!" sent Chamo as they walked down the steps.

"Woah! What a crowd!" exclaimed Yuuna once she reached the bottom of the steps to the waterfall. "Yue-yue, which one is which?"

"From right to left," explained Yue as she unscrewed a bottle, "they are Health, then Career, School and Wisdom and finally, True Love and Marriage."

"The left one! The left one!" chanted Makie as they began collecting from the left stream.

"Ah! I want some too!" said Sakurako.

"H-hold on everyone!" said Ayaka, "We should form a line!"

"Remember that other people are also here to drink." Anya reminded them. "I'd like some too once you're done."

"Mmm..." said Madoka as she started to drink.

"...!" agreed Sakurako after tasting it.

"D-delicious!" declared Yuuna. "Another cup!"

"Phewww!" said Makie. "What is this stuff?"

"I-it does look rather effective..." said Ayaka. "Is this the taste of miracles?"

"**If I drink a lot,**" hypothesized Fumika, "**maybe it'll be extra effective!**" Nodoka quietly sipped from her cup as most of the class's cheeks began to grow rosy.

"_Setsuna's gone again._" observed Anya.

"**H-hey, Aneki!**" Chamo called out, "**This looks pretty bad!**" Anya turned to see that a large proportion of her class was now unconscious.

"...It looks like they're all dead drunk..." said Yue.

"Ugh!" Yuuna gasped as she took a seat on the floor and looked like she was about to pass out herself.

"Iinchou!" said Asuna as she held Ayaka and Konoka looked on. "Get a grip on yourself!"

"Haah!" moaned Ayaka.

"..." said Chisame as she stared at the scene, whilst Chizuru giggled and Akira lowered her eyelids in exasperation.

"...!" said Zazie as she glared at Chisame. Chao was busy keeping the rest of her group out of the way.

"**What's going on!-?**" asked Anya. She climbed up to the roof to investigate. It was fairly easy with a magically reinforced body. There she discovered a barrel of sake being pumped into the left waterfall. "**What's a barrel of sake doing here!-?**" She climbed back down to try controlling the rest o her students.

"Hm? Do you smell wine?" Seruhiko asked Nitta as the two of them walked past, sniffing the air.

"Nitta-sensei! Seruhiko-sensei!" squealed Anya as she helped Asuna try and block their line of sight. "Um...It's not from here...uh...a group of drunkards just walked past! Shameful!"

Meanwhile, Yue tried to wake Ayaka by repeatedly slapping her, thinking, "Iinchou-san! Please wake up! If they find out, they're going to cancel the trip and suspend everyone!" At the same time, Konoka looked after a hiccupping Madoka.

"Ah. Ara. What's the matter, Anya-sensei?" asked Shizuna.

"Nothing's the matter!" squealed Anya. "Nothing at all!"

"Er...um...Some of the students got tired and decided to sleep." said Yue with a raised finger.

"**L-let's drag them into the bus and head for the hotel, Shizuna-sensei!**" suggested Asuna as she held Ayaka.

As Setsuna watched, she said, "...I guess I have no choice..."

/

At the hotel, Chamo started ranting at Anya. "**There's no mistaking it!**" he said. "**This is all the work of that damn Setsuna!**"

"Are you sure that it's Setsuna and not, say, Chizuru?" asked Anya. "She didn't drink either!"

"What has she done that's so suspicious?" asked Chamo.

"She's an enemy of The Pettanko Alliance!" answered Anya. "And she scares me for some reason." She looked up and noticed Asuna, Kaede, Chisame and Kazumi walking into the room. Kaede and Chisame were frowning and Asuna and Kazumi had raised eyebrows.

"**Anya! Hey, Anya!**" Asuna called.

"Hi, everyone." greeted Anya.

"We told everyone that all the drunk students have gone to their rooms to sleep." said Asuna.

"Ayase-san and Konoe-san are looking after the drunk students which include Ku Fei-san, Sasaki-san and Miyazaki-san. Sayo-chan is in my pocket and McDowell-san and Karakuri-san aren't here. That's everyone who knows about your magic." Kazumi reported.

"So, tell us," said Asuna, "just what is going on here?"

"I'd also like to know that." agreed Kazumi.

"Yes." said Chisame. "This trip hasn't been normal."

"Just tell them, Aneki!" said Chamo. Once Asuna had calmed down from the realization that Chamo could talk, Anya sighed and explained the details of her mission.

"**Eeeeeh!-?**" said Asuna. "**3A is being targeted by some weird magic organization from Kansai!-?**"

"Not just schools, but government organizations as well." sighed Chisame as she face palmed, "And of course, they're after our class. Why do so many weird things have to run into me?"

"I can't write a story about this either, can I?" asked Kazumi with resignation.

"No," said Anya, "but if you're willing to help with the mission, you're welcome to."

"I knew there was something odd about those frogs..." said Asuna. "Another disaster involving magic, huh..."

"Ane-san," said Chamo, "why don't you become one of Anya-aneki's partners like the others?"

"What does that involve?" asked Asuna.

"You kiss her and get magic powers to help her." explained Kazumi.

"And everyone else has done that already?" asked Asuna taken aback.

"Everyone here as well as Yue, Nodoka and Haruna." said Anya. "And that's more than enough. I don't want to become some kind of pactio slut. Especially as I want to choose someone else as my main partner one day."

"So, Konoka doesn't have one, but she still helped you fight Eva-san?" asked Asuna.

"Yes." said Anya. "You don't need a pactio to be useful."

"Well, I can't use magic," said Asuna, "but I was very good with martial arts when I was younger and my fights with Iinchou tell me that I've still got it."

"Well, now that that's done, we have other things to worry about." said Anya.

"Oh, that's right!" explained Chamo. "That Sakurazaki Setsuna from your class seems like a spy! Do you know anything about her?"

"Eeehhh?-!" said Asuna, "Sakurazaki...a spy? That's a surprise. Hmm...I've heard that she was a childhood friend of Konoka's...Hmmmm...come to think of it, I've never seen them talk to each other..."

"I've heard that rumor too." said Kazumi. "It probably comes from the fact that she comes from the same city."

"They're both from Kyoto!-?" asked Chamo.

"Yes," said Kazumi, "but I couldn't find out anything else from her time before Mahora. I could tell you that she seems to be on some sort of scholarship, like Tatsumiya-san, which is weird as neither is very academically strong and they're each in only one club, with biathlon not even being a middle-school club."

"They're also roommates." added Sayo.

"**Aah! There's no doubt about it!**" declared Chamo. "**She's an assassin from The Kansai Magic Association!**"

"Uuuuun...You really think so?" asked Asuna who was a little taken aback by Sayo.

"Anya-sensei..." greeted Shizuna with a wave as she walked in wearing a bath robe, "it's almost time for he staff members to finish their baths."

"**Wah!**" shrieked Anya. "Um...right, I'll be right there."

"It's almost time for Group Five to take a bath." said Asuna. "We'll talk about this tonight during free activity time, okay? I'll fetch Konoka."

"Fine." agreed Anya. "I'll fetch Yue."

"Okay." agreed Chamo.

/

Kaede walked back into Group Two's room as she had nothing else to do before her meeting with Anya and she wanted to make sure that Ku Fei was all right.

Is everything all right? asked Satsuki.

"I just had to make sure that there was nothing wrong with the others." said Kaede, "There doesn't seem to be any problems though-de gozaru. There is nothing wrong with Ku Fei-dono-de gozarou?"

We were able to change her clothes for one of these yukatas, but she barely stirs. Otherwise she seems fine. explained Satsuki.

"Why don't we see how asleep she really is by drawing on her face with these, ne?" suggested Chao as she picked up a felt-tip pen, "Kasuga-san, you're the expert on pranks. What do you think?"

"That one is traditional," grinned Misora, "but I didn't think that you'd be the type to enjoy this. Especially as Ku Fei-san is a friend and roommate of yours."

"A little fun shouldn't hurt, ne?" asked Chao as she drew whiskers on Ku Fei's cheeks. She handed the pen to Misora to add anything she wanted to and took Satomi to the side, switching to Mandarin Chinese. "Fei is too drunk to understand us. The drawings confirmed that. Ayaka is in a different room and Satsuki won't inhibit our plans as long as we stick to our promises. It's safe to speak this way."

"Nothing has changed for the trip has it?" asked Satomi in a more clunky Mandarin, unlike Chao's fluency.

"No." replied Chao. "The dissidents within The Kansai Magic Association are unprepared to deal with Anya's allies as Tertium is not ready to reveal the extent of his power. The kidnapping of Konoe will merely motivate the members of what later became Ala Alba in my timeline to train harder which will encourage their participation when we make our move at Mahorafest. A larger number of powerful individuals entering the martial arts tournament is of benefit to us. I will also send Tatsumiya to aid them once the dissidents become desperate enough to try more dangerous tactics which will both ensure their safety until the principal can send McDowell and also build their trust in her which I can use in the final stages of the plan."

"So for now?" asked Satomi.

"For now, we wait." replied Chao. Misora put down the pen once she was done and changed. Carefully so as not to reveal her pactio card. The class geniuses were discussing something in Mandarin. Probably their latest project for the Robotics club. She shuddered. It was bad enough that she had to worry about how magic could hurt you and these two seemed intent on making technology at least as dangerous. It was quite ironic that she, the ministra, was missing the protection of her far younger, far smaller magistra. She felt like she was the one who needed a bodyguard and now, she was away from Cocone, whom she was supposed to protect. She sighed. At least Sister Shakti couldn't give her chores while she was here.

/

"Why are you following me into the bath?" asked Anya. "I'm not letting you peek at me!"

"I have to bathe too, Aneki!" protested Chamo.

"Then go to the men's bath over there!" ordered Anya as she pointed to the door labeled "men's bath".

"You're too cruel, Aneki!" complained Chamo, but he went through the door in question. However, when Anya walked into the bath, she came face to face with him again.

"Why do the male and female entrances go to the same bath!-?" asked Anya.

"It's a mixed bath, Aneki!" explained Chamo.

"This is weird!" complained Anya. "Turn around while I clean and get in!" Once she was in, she sighed in relief, "At least there's no one else here." she said. "And this does feel pretty nice."

"Yeah! If only we didn't have to worry about Sakurazaki Setsuna." agreed Chamo as he got in. "She's always carrying around that sword...she'll kill a mage like you before you can even chant a spell...Plus she can control shikigami...We should avoid fighting her if possible."

"Yes." agreed Anya. "After all, swordsmen are the natural enemies of mages." She then turned her head as she heard footsteps.

"...Huh?" asked Chamo.

"Someone's coming." explained Anya. "I don't know who it is." They peeked over a rock to see Setsuna pouring a bucket of water over herself.

"_**It's Setsuna!**_" sent Anya telepathically. "_**We must have cut into the time for Group Five's bath! She doesn't look like a villain!**_"

"_**Just because she looks like that, doesn't mean she's not our enemy!**_" sent Chamo.

"_**Hey!**_" sent Anya as she grabbed him. "_**Stop staring, you perverted enemy of all women!**_"

"_**There's no time for this!**_" sent Chamo. "_**We've got to avoid her! Without one of your partners, we've got zero chance of winning!**_"

"_**All right!**_" sent Anya. "_**I'm moving!**_"

"Phew...How troublesome...as Anya is a mage..." said Setsuna, "...I should take action in regards to that, but..."

"_**Eeh!-?**_" sent Chamo.

"_**H-how does she know I'm a mage!**_" sent Anya. "_**D-does this mean she's a spy after all?**_" She picked up a wand and raised it to gain a clear shot at Setsuna, but Setsuna caught the movement out of the corner of her eye and flicked a pebble at the wand, smashing it.

She then picked up her sword and charged. "**Who's there!-?**"

"_**Has she seen us!-?**_" sent Anya as she hid behind a boulder. Indeed Setsuna was running straight for the boulder where they where hidden.

"You won't get away!" threatened Setsuna as she grabbed her sword and drew it, "**Shinmeiryuu secret technique...Zanganken!**" She sliced the top of the boulder clean off, sending it flying. Anya ducked and swam for her cloak.

"_How the Heck did she do that!-?_" thought Anya before grabbing another wand from her pocket and chanting, "Fortis la tius lilith lilioth! Calefaciens Exarmatio!" She swung the wand and pointed it at Setsuna who had jumped from the rock that she had sliced into the air and was diving for her. Setsuna dropped her sword from the sudden heat.

"_**Good one, Aneki!**_" sent Chamo. "_**You've gotten rid of her weapon!**_"

"Hmph." smiled Setsuna as she landed back into the water before grabbing Anya's neck. "**Who are you?**" she yelled. "**If you don't answer, I'll break your neck!**"

Anya screamed as Setsuna's hands grasped her throat.

"...Huh?" said Setsuna with a puzzled face. "An-Anya-sensei?"

"She's strong!" said Chamo.

/

"Konoka, it's time for our group's bath." said Asuna as she walked in. "Plus there's something important that we need to discuss with Anya."

"All right." said Konoka. "I'm coming down."

As she headed down to the baths, Konoka heard a commotion ending with, "**Ayeeee!**"

"Huh?" said Konoka and she pointed towards the baths. "Hey, Asuna. There was a lot of noise coming from that bath just a moment ago."

"Eh?" said Asuna as she caught up. "Really?"

"Yes." replied Konoka.

"Well, I guess that we can check it out once we're ready." shrugged Asuna. They walked into the changing room and started getting undressed when a horde of monkeys entered the room through the window. Why there were a load of monkeys were doing in the middle of a hotel in a city wasn't quite clear. The girls gaped and pointed at the incoming swarm. "Wh-what are you doing here, you stupid monkeys! Shoo! Shoo!" She tried chasing the monkeys while waving her arms, but they led her in circles as more filed in.

"They're pretty cute, but you're not supposed to get monkeys here." Konoka remarked as she knelt down for a better look. With that, the monkeys, grabbed her and started yanking on her clothes. "Hey! Stop that!" Konoka complained.

"Get off you stupid monkeys!" ordered Asuna as she charged for Konoka, but the monkeys tripped her and she fell over with an "Oof!". They then started yanking down her skirt as well. "Get off!" she yelled as she tried to swat them away, but others jumped onto her chest and started undoing her shirt.

"My wand!" Konoka cried as the monkeys yanked off her outer layer of clothes and pulled them out of the reach of her stretched arm.

/

"Ah!" yelped Setsuna as she let go of Anya. "I-I'm sorry, Anya-sensei…ah…"

"Y-y-you…!" said Anya as she pointed at Setsuna.

"H-hey…What's wrong, Aneki?" asked Chamo. "Get a hold of yourself…"

"…ah…eh…um…this…I mean…You see…it only makes sense to threaten a possible enemy's vulnerable areas…I...didn't really want to break your neck…" stuttered Setsuna.

"Y-you've done it now, Sakurazaki Setsuna! You're…" yelled Chamo, "…You're a spy for The Kansai Magic Association aren't you!-?"

"Wh…No!" Setsuna defended herself. "That's not true, Sensei!"

"What's not true!-? We're on to you, so you better confess!" shouted Chamo. "Don't underestimate me just because I'm an ermine!"

"I-I'm not your enemy!" declared Setsuna as she sheathed Yuunagi. "I, number 15, Sakurazaki Setsuna, am Sensei's ally!"

"…My ally?" asked Anya. "What are you talking about?-! We've barely spoken to one another!"

"I'm Konoka-ojou-sama's…" began Setsuna.

"Hyaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!-!" interrupted a scream.

"Wait!" said Anya, "That voice is…!"

"Konoka-ojou-sama!-?" said Setsuna. "Could it be that they are planning to make a move on Konoka-ojou-sama…!-?"

"Wait…I admit that I'm not good with honorifics, but doesn't ojou-sama…?" began Anya.

"Ojou-sama!" yelled Setsuna as she ran for the door.

"Wait!" called Anya as she tried to keep up. "What's going…?"

/

The two of them rushed into the changing room to discover a horde of monkeys pulling off Asuna and Konoka's underwear. "**Iyaaan!**" shrieked Konoka.

"**Wh…Anya!-?**" asked Asuna. "**What the hell are these monkeys doing to our underwear!-?**"

"…" said Setsuna.

"**Ah! Iya!**" squealed Konoka as the monkeys stripped her naked. "**Yaan!** I can't get to my wand in my uniform and now I'm naked!"

"What the Heck is going…?" asked Anya.

"Th-these damn monkeys…" said Setsuna, shaking with fury. "**What the Hell are you doing to Konoka-ojou-sama!-? I'll slash you apart!**" She drew Yuunagi.

"Yikes!" said Anya.

"Kyah! Sakurazaki-san!" gasped Asuna. "What are you doing!-? Is that a real sword!-?" Anya grabbed Setsuna's arm.

"I understand that you're angry, but killing them is a bit much!" she said.

"Ah! What are you doing sensei!-?" asked Setsuna. "These are just low-level shikigami! All that's going to happen is that they're going to turn back into paper…wah! Wah! **Waah!**" The monkey tugging on her towel suddenly jerked it off, which combined with Anya's holding of her arm, caused her to drop her sword and fall on top of Anya, bumping her head. She slowly raised her head, rubbing it and saying, "Ow ow ow…" before looking down to see a squirming Anya who was battling to breathe whilst her face was trapped under her chest. "**Ah…?**" said Setsuna as she quickly got up, "Wh-wh-wha…!-? I told you I was on your side, didn't I!-?" she asked. "Please don't get in my way!"

"I'm not trying to..." began Anya.

"H-hold on a minute, you two..." interrupted Asuna. "**Those monkeys are taking Konoka away!-!**"

"**Hyaaah!**" screeched Konoka as she was carried out the door.

/

In Group Four's room, the conscious half of the group stared at each other. Mana had been told to wait by Chao and there was only so much gun polishing she could do in one night. She had been warned by Chao not to drink from the waterfall, but not to stop anyone else who did. Well, she didn't really mind as Chao was wealthy and paying for her participation. She had secured her services for all the way to the end of Mahorafest.

"You know," said Mana, "with those three out, I'm suddenly the most talkative person here."

"...!" said Zazie.

Akira just nodded nervously.

/

"**Ojou-sama!**" called Setsuna as she jumped after Konoka, swinging her blade. "**Shinmeiryuu Secret Technique...Hyakuretsu Oukazan!-!**" She cut down all the monkeys in a single strike, turning them into a shower of papery confetti and she grabbed Konoka, gently cradling her.

"…Ah…?" said Konoka.

"Konoka!" called Asuna as she ran up.

"Are you okay!-?" asked Anya as she followed.

"…Hmph…" said Chigusa as she watched from the shadows.

"Tsch." thought Setsuna. "They got away."

"S..Se-chan…" said Konoka, "I don't really understand the situation…but you saved me Right? Th-thank you…"

"Ah..." said Setsuna as she blushed, "It's nothing..." She then dropped Konoka.

"Hyah!" squealed Konoka. Setsuna then turned around and ran off. "Ah! Se-chan!" Konoka called out as she reached for Setsuna's retreating form. "Ah..."

"What the heck was that all about?" asked Asuna.

"Yes!" said Anya. "What is going on!-?"

"Konoka..." asked Asuna. "Something happened between you and Sakurazaki-san before, right?" Konoka then told them the sad tale of her past with Setsuna.

/

Chisame and Kazumi walked back into Group Three's room where Ayaka was sleeping and Natsumi and Chizuru were taking care of her. "Have you guys been coping?" asked Kazumi as she placed Sayo on top of the television like a doll.

"We're used to staying with Iinchou." said Natsumi. "Though, we have never seen her drunk before."

"Of course." said Chisame. "Usually she'd be telling us off and ordering us not to get into trouble."

"Ah," said Chizuru as she grabbed Natsumi and squeezed her to her chest, "but Iinchou just does that because she cars about us and wants the best for our class, as expected of a good Iinchou who performs her duties with serious determination! Wouldn't you agree Natsumi?"

"Um...Right." came Natsumi's muffled reply. Chisame just face palmed. And Kazumi got out her camera.

"But she's missing all the excitement of the first night of the trip!" she exclaimed. "I need to record all the sights that she's missing, such as her face when she's drunk!" With that, she started taking photographs.

/

"Konoka..." said Asuna.

"Er...Are you all right?" asked Anya.

"I'm fine." sniffed Konoka.

"I'm confused." admitted Asuna. "If you haven't been close for all this time, then is she on our side or not?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Konoka.

"Of course," said Anya, "we haven't told you about this yet. It's a long story. I'll tell you when the others come back."

"Hmmm...it doesn't seem like she's our enemy..." said Chamo. "Maybe it would be best if we talked to her in person."

"Let's get the others." said Anya. They walked down a passage, meeting Kaede, Chisame and Chizuru. "It's time for bed, but I need to speak to you Kaede and Chisame as well as to Kazumi."

"Okay!" smiled Chizuru.

"Yeah, okay." said Chisame. "I'll fetch Asakura-san." The two of them walked into their room.

"You've done well, Anya-sensei." said Kaede. "It's sure quiet for the first night of a school trip-de gozaru."

"Well, a lot of the girls are asleep from the alcohol, but we've got other problems." said Anya.

"Anyway, they'll be feeling it in the morning..." said Asuna with a nervous smile.

"I suppose that it'll be different tomorrow night-de gozarou," said Kaede, "but as it seems that there's trouble brewing-de gozaru, you should still feel free to call on me if you feel the need-de gozarou. After all, we're partners are we not-de gozarou?"

"Right," said Anya, "I'm glad as I might need your help. I'll explain once the others are here." She placed Yue's card against her forehead and said "Telepathia. Yue, can you hear me?"

After a few seconds, there was a reply, "_**Yes, Anya-sensei. What is it?**_"

"Please leave your room and come to me. I need to speak to you."

"_**Coming.**_" replied Yue.

"Asakura-san!" called Chisame. "Anya needs to speak with us."

"Okay!" said Kazumi and she walked over to Sayo and picked her up before following Chisame out the room. Once they were all together, Anya filled everyone in one on the mission, Setsuna's actions and Konoka's past as they walked into the lobby.

/

Nekane looked down at the letter that had just finished playing. This was good news. Once Negi had finished training with her, he would need a real teacher and she had found one who was willing. It was still worrying though that Anya hadn't mentioned receiving that letter about Chamo's crimes. "Sis!" called Negi as he ran up to her. "I've made my booking to fly to Japan!"

"What!-?" asked Nekane.

"You know that I've been planning to visit Anya for a while." said Negi. "It's only become more important now that she's finding out more about father. I want to see what she's discovered with my own eyes! And after that I want to go to the magical world. I've got a lot of investigating to do!"

"But you're planning to leave so soon?" asked Nekane.

"Of course!" said Negi. "I've been waiting years to find father and I promised to visit Anya fairly soon. I want to go ahead so that I can search the magical world. Besides, you said that soon you wouldn't be able to teach me anymore."

"But I've been planning for you to be taught by someone else afterwards!" protested Nekane.

"Well, I don't really have time now," said Negi, "but I'm already better than I was. It should be fine. I won't stop practicing. Thank you Sis." Nekane sighed. She'd have to make alternate arrangements now.

/

Anya and the others entered the lobby to find Setsuna placing paper strips above the door. "What on Earth are you doing?" asked Anya.

"It's a barrier to repel shikigami..." explained Setsuna.

"Does this mean that you really can use Eastern magic?" asked Anya.

"Yes..." replied Setsuna, "It's a skill to compliment my sword techniques."

"I get it!" said Chamo. "So you're like...a magic knight!"

"_Yet another person from a world where it's not surprising for an ermine to talk._" thought Asuna.

"Se-chan..." said Konoka, "You never told me about any of this..."

"Uh..." said Setsuna, "I realize that these are your partners, even though I never knew that Kagurazaka-san or Nagase-san were involved, but I think that it would be better if Konoka-ojou-sama stayed uninvolved. She's been placed in too much danger already. Bad enough that you have taught her Western magic. Do you realize what the enemy would do if they found out about that?"

"If people are after me, then I'm already involved, Se-chan." said Konoka firmly. "I want to know what's going on and how I should react. I'm not helpless!"

"And how do you know so much about us anyway?" mumbled Anya.

"All right." sighed Setsuna. "The interference from the enemy is escalating...If this continues, Konoka-ojou-sama will be put into the line of fire too. We must devise some sort of countermeasure...Anya-sensei, I have heard that you are a most talented Western mage. Can you not think of anything? It seems like the enemy is increasing in confidence because our countermeasures were not effective."

"**Then...you really are on our side!**" exclaimed Chamo.

"**Yes!**" said Setsuna, "That's what I was saying in the first place!"

"**I'm sorry, swordsman-ane-san! I totally doubted you!**" apologized Chamo. "I was wrong!"

"I'm glad that we're on the same side," said Anya. She should have never doubted a fellow member of The Pettanko Alliance, "though you did act rather suspiciously. How do you know about us and what can you tell us about the enemy?"

"...I work for Principal Konoe-sensei." replied Setsuna. "I am meant to guard Konoka-ojou-sama from danger without letting her discover magic. Obviously, I failed in that duty. However, I gladly continue to protect Konoka-ojou-sama. It is in serving these duties, that I made my discoveries on your activities.

Our enemies are probably onmyou charm users, a division of The Kansai Magic Association. That's how they are able to use shikigami. It is said that long ago in Kyoto, the charm users were the ones who founded independent magic in Japan with their "onmyoudo" They are vulnerable when chanting their spells, Anya-sensei, just like you and your Western mages...and so, just like the Western mages have "partners"...the higher class Eastern onmyou mages use powerful warrior spirits called "zenki" and "goki" to protect themselves. As long as these spirits remain undefeated, for all practical purposes, neither our spells nor our swords will affect the mages."

"Goki?" thought Asuna. "It sounds like a cockroach!"

"Se-chan," said Konoka, "does this mean that you and Grandfather knew about all of this but didn't tell me?"

"It was your father's wish, Ojou-sama." replied Setsuna. "You are far too important to risk becoming involved in the danger of magic. My duty is merely to guard you from the shadows."

"I'll have to speak to Daddy about this!" pouted Konoka. "And like I told you when we were younger, call me Kono-chan!"

"My apologies, Ojou-sama." said Setsuna.

"Wait," interrupted Anya, "so it's like they all have two partners?"

"In a way," said Setsuna, "but there are differences. Furthermore, The Kansai Magic Association has deep ties to us, The Kyoto Shinmeiryuu. The Shinmeiryuu were originally an organization to protect the capitol by destroying demons. I can say without exaggeration that they were truly a powerful fighting force. The charm-users accompanied the swordsmen of the Shinmeiryuu and they made a strong combination."

"**Uwawah! That sounds really bad for us!**" said Asuna, "I don't really get it, but…"

"Well, that sort of thing doesn't happen much anymore in this day and age…" said Setsuna.

"So in other words," said Anya, "the Shinmeiryuu are also our enemies and they can do things like you showed us earlier."

"Yes…" said Setsuna. "And they could do more than that as well. I'm not very advanced. I guess they would see me as a traitor because I left The West for The East. But I wanted to protect Konoka-ojou-sama, so I didn't have a choice. As long as I am able to protect Ojou-sama…I am satisfied."

"…All right! I get it, Sakurazaki-san! I'm glad you don't hate Konoka after all! That's all I needed to know!" said Asuna as she slapped Setsuna on the back.

"Wah!" said Setsuna.

"A friend of a friend is a friend, right?" asked Asuna. "I'll help too!"

"K…Kagurazaka-san…" said a blushing Setsuna.

"Well, I am not satisfied." said a pouting Konoka. "We were friends. If you wanted to protect me, you should have stayed by my side so we could still have fun together!"

"My apologies, Ojou-sama," said Setsuna bowing, "but it is safer to protect you from the shadows."

"Well, from now on, you won't stay in the shadows, all right?" asked Konoka.

"…Very well, Ojou-sama." replied Setsuna.

"Well, now that we're cooperating, we should be able to protect the class more easily." said Yue.

"Yes!" agreed Anya. "We'll easily beat them now!"

"I'm afraid that I don't know everything about your abilities yet." replied Setsuna. "I wasn't even aware that Nagase-san and Kagurazaka-san had become your partners."

"Actually, Asuna isn't one of my partners." said Anya.

"Yeah, I'm just helping out." grinned Asuna as she placed a hand behind her head.

"…Well, I'm glad that someone is showing the restraint appropriate for becoming a partner," said Setsuna, "after all, it is rather improper for girls to kiss each other, but do you really think that an ordinary person who is not even a pactio partner could help?"

"Hey!" said Asuna. "I can help! I even kicked Eva-chan when she tried to drink Anya's blood!"

"…You were able to kick through The Dark Evangel's magical barrier!-?" asked Setsuna. "How is that even possible!-?"

"Well, I'm pretty strong." shrugged Asuna. "Plus I did martial arts."

"…Hmmm…" said Setsuna. "Very well then. Maybe you are able to help."

"If you're going to get into such dangerous situations," said Chisame, "you should at least wear this. Adeat!" She tapped Asuna with her hanger, covering her in bright red, spiked armor. Asuna lifted up the visor.

"What's with the spikes!-?" she asked. "We're the _good _guys! Still, it does feel pretty comfortable." Wasn't armor supposed to be difficult to use unless you were trained for its use? Oh well, she wasn't going to complain.

"The bad guys always get the best clothes." said Chisame. "It's about time that the good guys got a decent wardrobe. I mean, Superman, underwear does not go on the outside!"

"Well, I guess that we should just patrol for now." shrugged Anya.

"All right." said Setsuna. "I'll help protect the student's rooms. You should also stay inside, Ojou-sama"

"All right." said Konoka. "I'll go with you, Se-chan."

/

Anya ran down the corridor and bumped into the trolley of towels. The towel lady yelped with the impact.

"Ouch." said Anya. "Um…I'm just trying to get through here."

"Ah, I'm sorry, ma'am" said the towel lady.

"_**What are you doing, Aneki!-?**_" sent Chamo as they walked off, "_**Sheesh!**_"

"_**Well, we've got a big responsibility, so I'm a little distracted.**_" sent Anya. Chigusa, the towel lady, then put her glasses on and a pair of monkey crawled out of the towels.

"Hu hu…" she said, "She's a pretty young mage, isn't she…We bid you welcome, little girl. Hu hu…Well then…time to get to work…" She pushed the trolley past Natsumi saying, "Excuse me! Trolley coming through!"

"Hya!" squealed Natsumi as she jumped out of the way.

/

The girls returned to their rooms to make sure that their roommates were all right and asleep, which they were. "Well then," said Setsuna, "I'm going to patrol the rooms down the corridor."

"Got it." said Asuna. "Let's change shifts sometime later tonight."

"Ojou-sama," said Setsuna, "your rest is important. Would it not be better for you to sleep?"

Konoka seemed to think for a moment before replying, "Okay. I'll take the later shift."

Setsuna didn't seem too happy about this, but Asuna raised a finger, gave a grin and said, "Don't worry. I'll keep a constant watch on Konoka."

"...Sorry about this Kagurazaka-san." said Setsuna. "...If anything happens, please call for me right away...I wouldn't want to have someone else left to protect Ojou-sama by herself...Well, I'll be going..."

"See you later." said Asuna.

"Yes. See you later, Se-chan." said Konoka. Once Setsuna left the room, Konoka turned to Asuna and said, "I'm glad that I'm talking to Se-chan again, but suddenly I see that there's so much that I still need to learn about her."

"Then why didn't you go with her?" asked Asuna.

"I wanted to discuss what we've found out with my newer best friend first." smiled Konoka. "Besides, I need to go to the toilet. Not a good thing to do in the middle of a watch. Excuse me." She got up and headed for the door.

"The toilet? I guess it can't be helped..." said Asuna as she touched her chin. "Take care, okay?" Konoka opened the door of the toilet to find Chigusa in a monkey suit, sitting on the seat.

"...I'm still using it." she smiled before grabbing Konoka. "Just kidding."

"Fummmph!" said Konoka as she squirmed. She smelt something strange on the cloth pressed against her face and everything went dark.

/

"...? Konoka's sure taking her time..." said Asuna from the door to Group Five's room. "Is she having stomach problems?"

"Uuu...I need to go to the toilet too..." moaned Yue as she clutched onto Asuna's sleeve. They walked over to the bathroom door.

"Konoka." called Asuna as she knocked on the door. "Are you all right?"

"...I'm still using it." came a voice.

"Ah...right...sorry..." said Asuna.

"**Hm?**" said Setsuna from further down the corridor as she turned around. "**This aura...!**" She rushed down the corridor between Natsumi and Chizuru.

"Ara!" said Chizuru.

"Hya!" squealed Natsumi.

"Sorry...about this!" apologized Setsuna.

"Kagurazaka-san! Ayase-san!" said Setsuna as she ran back into her room, "Where is Konoka-ojou-sama!-?"

"Reaaaaaly gotta go..." complained Yue as she stood, rubbing her legs together.

"Eh...She's in the toilet..." said Asuna as she pointed. They walked back to the bathroom door.

"How long has it been!-?" asked Setsuna.

"T-ten minutes...uuu..." moaned Yue as she jumped up and down.

"K-Konoka, you "are" in there aren't you?" asked Asuna as she knocked again.

"W-we both drank from the spring this afternoon," said Yue, "so it might be because of that..."

"...I'm still using it." replied the voice.

"See?" said Asuna as she pointed at the door.

"K-K-Konoka-san!" called Yue as she banged on the door and tears filled her eyes. "I can't hold on any longer! Uuu..."

"**Are you really okay in there, Konoka-ojou-sama!-?**" asked Setsuna.

"...I'm still using it." said the voice.

"...?" said Asuna.

"I-is that so...?" asked Setsuna.

"Uuuuu..." moaned Yue as she leaned against the door and squirmed. She banged on the door.

"...I'm still using it." came the reply.

"I'm going to overflow!" complained Yue as tears poured down her face.

"...!-! Kagurazaka-san!" said Setsuna.

"I-I'm approaching my limit here!" said Yue as she shook.

"U-Un!" said Asuna, "Something is not right!"

"**Konoka-saaaaaaaaaaaaan!-!**" yelled Yue as she kicked open the door.

"Please forgive me, Ojou-sama!" said Setsuna as she barged in. Inside the found a note stuck on the toilet.

"Ah!" said Setsuna, "This is...!"

The note then said, in the voice they had been hearing, "...I'm still using it."

"...!-?" said Yue.

"A-a talking charm!-?" asked Asuna.

"Damn it!" said Setsuna. "We've been tricked!-!"

"W-w-what should we do!-?" asked Asuna.

"Whatever you decide, just let me use the toilet first!" said Yue.

As Yue closed the door, Asuna said, "Get the others, I'll call Anya!"

/

As Anya and Chamo patrolled outside, Anya's phone rang. "**I'm sorry, Anya!**" said Asuna once Anya had answered. "**Konoka's been kidnapped! What should we do!-?**"

"**What!-?**" said Anya.

"Mm...Aneki!" said Cham as he pointed up. "What's that!-?"

"Huh!-?" said Anya as she watched what appeared to be a giant monkey carrying Konoka land in front of them. "**Wah!...Another monkey!-?**"

"It's huge!" exclaimed Chamo.

"Ara...I ran into you earlier..." said Chigusa as she turned towards Anya carrying the unconscious Konoka. "You're that pretty little mage..."

"**L-let go of Konoka!-!**" ordered Anya as she pulled out her wand. Konoka was her responsibility and they had become friends. She wasn't going to let her get kidnapped! "Hand her over! Fortis la tius...!" Four monkeys then jumped onto her, distracting her and covering her mouth and Chigusa jumped into the distance.

"Goodbye!" she called.

"What the!-?" said Chamo as she stood up and held his hands out in exaspiration.

"Anya-sensei!-!" called Setsuna as she, Asuna, Chisame, Kaede, Yue and Kazumi roller-bladed up to her.

"Anya!" added Asuna.

"Take that, you bastard!" said Chamo as he swatted at a monkey who was swatting back.

"Abeat!" said Chisame, dismissing her artifact and returning everyone's shoes to normal. They pulled the monkeys off of Anya.

"They got away with Konoka!" growled Anya and she started to get a little red.

"We've got to chase after her!" said Asuna.

"Yes!-!" agreed Setsuna.

"Hasegawa-dono," said Kaede, "could you give us those roller-blades again?"

"Okay," said Chisame, "Adeat!" She tapped everyone, returning the roller-blades, but when she did it to Anya, she fell on her face.

"Ow!" said Anya.

"Haven't you roller-bladed before?" asked Asuna.

"No," replied Anya, "I didn't have time for such frivolous pursuits."

"I'll carry Anya-dono-de gozaru." offered Kaede.

"Right." said Yue as she pointed in the direction that Chigusa had gone. "Then let's go!"

/

"Huhu... A Western mage, huh? She's nothing special. It was no trouble at all to get hold of Konoka-ojou-sama. When I bring Konoka-ojou-sama back with me..." giggled Chigusa as she ran down the street carrying Konoka, "...we, The Kansai Magic Association, will...Wait, what's this?" She pulled a wand out of Konoka's pocket. "A Wetern wand?-! Disgusting! Has that mage sullied the power of Konoka-ojou-sama by exposing her to the revolting practices of The West?" She threw the wand away.

"**Stop right there!**" ordered Anya as she tried to point menacingly whilst being carried by Kaede.

"**Ojou-sama!-!**" called Setsuna as they rushed towards Chigusa.

"**Konoka!-!**" called Asuna.

"Tsch!" said Chigusa as she looked over her shoulder before running into the train station. "What persistent people…"

"After her!" said Anya, pointing.

"Just who the Hell is in that giant monkey costume anyway!-?" Asuna asked.

"It's probably one of the charm-users from The Kansai Magic Association!-!" explained Setsuna.

"That would make sense from what we've learned so far." agreed Yue.

"Adeat!" said Kazumi. After transforming, she fiddled with the knobs on her camera and said. "Follow me! I can see their heat and magical signatures!"

/

Kazumi skated ahead in the roller-blades that Chisame had reapplied as she fiddled with the settings of her artifact. She suddenly noticed a rectangle start glowing. "Stop, there's something here!" she said.

"Let me see!" said Setsuna as she stopped. "That monkey suit is probably no normal suit either! Be on your guard!" Kazumi pointed out the piece of paper that was glowing when viewed with her artifact.

"There's something strange going on here!" said Asuna as she jumped over the entrance. "Even taking into account the fact that it's past the hour they shut down the power, there aren't any passengers or staff here at all!"

"**Charms of Warding!-!**" explained Setsuna as she pointed at Kazumi's discovery. "**Ordinary people can't even get cl…! **Huh?-!" She stared at Asuna whom had run up to her.

"But doesn't that mean that Asuna-san shou-**What the…!-?**" said Kazumi as she turned to face Asuna and practically jumped backwards.

"What is it?" asked Asuna.

"If ordinary people can't come here, then you shouldn't have been able to come with us." explained Yue. "In addition, it seems that Asakura-san has noticed something else."

"Explain on the way!" said Setsuna as she rushed off again. "Ojou-sama can't wait for us!"

"On this setting which allows me to see the charms as glowing, we all glow as well." explained Kazumi as they headed after Chigusa. "Especially Sakurazaki-san and to a lesser extent, Nagase-san, but Kagurazaka-san _doesn't!_ She looks like a pool of inky-black darkness which absorbs all the light around her with the exception of these bright wavy lines that run through her! Then, on the first setting I was using which shows us all glowing at a different level with our quarry being extremely bright and lines connecting everyone with pactios to Anya-chan, she _still _looks like that!" They got onto the same train that Chigusa had got on in time for her to move to the next carriage.

"So, what does this mean?" asked Chisame.

"Anya-sensei!" said Setsuna as she carried on forward. "Let's follow her into the next carriage!"

"No idea!" replied Kazumi. They opened the door to the next carriage to find Chigusa halfway down the carriage as the train started moving and they had to grab onto the chairs to prevent from falling over.

"**Waiiiiit!**" ordered Setsuna as she got back up.

"Huhu…" giggled Chigusa as one of her monkeys pulled out a charm. "I guess it's time for my second charm-chan…Charm-san, Charm-san." The monkey through the charm as she continued to chant. "Facilitate my escape!" A stream of water poured from the charm and rushed down the carriage. The girls threw up their arms to shield their faces which quickly shifted from open-mouthed shock to a scrunched-up grimace as the water pounded against them.

"Waaaah!-?" shrieked Asuna as they were pushed backwards by the flow. Chisame tapped herself and began tapping everyone else, putting them in wetsuits as they braced themselves against the rush of water, which soon started to fill up the car once Chigusa had left it. While Chisame had provided them with flippers and breathing apparatus, she was not sure how the latter worked and thus they were not particularly effective, being effectively tins of uncompressed air connected to their mouths via tubes. They gripped chairs tightly in order to avoid being pressed against the other end of the carriage.

"Ho ho…" giggled Chigusa, "You can all drown in this carriage. Bye!" Anya pulled out her wand as her face frowned with fury but she knew that as a fire mage, this was not a good situation to be in. The water around her started to heat up.

"_She made all this water appear in the blink of an eye!_" thought Chamo as he struggled in a form of doggy-paddle. "_What powerful magic!_"

"_Guuh…_" thought Setsuna who was to busy holding her sword to do more than float by now, _"…I can't swing my sword in this water. Kuu…I…I guess I'm still unqualified for…Konoka-ojou-sama…_" She remembered Konoka calling for help from the river. "**Zankuusen!-!**" She called out as she swung Yuunagi. The door of the carriage was blown off its hinges and they were all washed out of the train.

/

"D-did you see that, monkey-girl?" panted Setsuna as the water dripped off of her and she raised Yuunagi. "You'd better give up these attacks and hand over Ojou-sama!"

"Ha…ha…You're not bad…" mocked Chigusa, "but I'm not giving Konoka-ojou-sama back."

"Ojou-sama?" asked Asuna. Chigusa turned and fled.

"This is getting tedious." sighed Chisame as she returned everyone to looser clothes and roller-blades (with the exception of Anya who couldn't use them and was being carried anyway). After all, running in a wetsuit and flippers wouldn't work so well.

"This doesn't fit the behavior that should be associated with those fitting the description that we heard of The Kansai Magic Association." said Yue as they headed after Chigusa.

"Yes." agreed Asuna. "Aren't they just trying to sabotage us!-? Why did that monkey only decide to kidnap Konoka?"

"Th-the truth is…before this all started…there were some members of The Kansai Magic association who did not approve of Konoka-ojou-sama leaving for Mahora in the East…It is most likely…" explained Setsuna, "…that they want to use Konoka-ojou-sama's powers to gain complete domination of The Kansai Magic Association."

"Eh?" said Asuna with shock.

"They can do that?" asked Kazumi.

"Neither I nor the Principal took them seriously enough…" continued Setsuna. "…I didn't think they'd stoop to kidnapping her in the middle of a school trip…but The Kansai Magic Association is not above contracting people for underhanded dealings…It's not really surprising that they're engaging in such a forceful operation…"

"Another charm!" said Kazumi pointing as she looked through her artifact.

"It's another Charm of Warding!" explained Setsuna as she leapt over some boxes, "They must have planned it all out from the beginning!-! Kuu…It's a good thing I'm here…"

/

They eventually reached some stairs to find that Chigusa had taken off her monkey outfit and was holding another charm. "Hu hu…" she grinned. "You've done well to follow me this far…"

"You're the towel lady!" said Anya pointing.

"And from the train!" added Chamo.

"She took off the monkey suit!" said Asuna.

"That's right! But that's as far as you'll get…" smiled Chigusa as she lifted the charm before her face. "I'm going to let you have the third of my Charm-chans…"

"I won't let you, dammit!-!" snarled Setsuna as she jumped forwards, clutching Yuunagi.

"Charm-san, Charm-san." chanted Chigusa as she flung the charm towards them. "Facilitate my escape! **Chew on this! Third charm technique, Kyoto "Dai" character, burn!**" The stairs erupted with flame, forming a massive fire in the shape of a "Dai", the symbol for large, which covered the entire staircase. The flames crackled and danced at a height even larger than Kaede. The girls shielded their eyes from the flame and the heat as sweat poured from their faces.

"Uwaah!" shrieked Setsuna as she flung an arm up to shield her eyes.

"Ow!" said Kazumi as she pulled her face away from her artifact which had just flared with heat and ki.

"Sakurazaki-san!" called Asuna as she reached over and caught Setsuna.

"Hohoho…Those flames will repel any normal person…" laughed Chigusa as she raised a hand. "Well then, this is goodbye."

"Kagurazaka-san." said Setsuna as she lay in the arms of Asuna.

"Damn you…" growled Asuna as she shielded her eyes with a hand.

"**Fortis la tius lilith lilioth! Evocatio spiritualis de septem salamandris lanciferis!**" chanted Anya as she flicked her wand forward, raising seven red, flaming salamanders each a head taller than she was from the flames. They were roughly humanoid from the waist up, but far spikier, with blade-like arms and flames on their heads and for tails.

"**Anya, get them out of my line of fire!**" shouted Yue, "For zo cratica Socratica! Flet, une vente! Flans saltatio pulveria!" In the time that the salamanders flew out of the way, Yue blasted the flames with a gust of wind that blew the fire out.

"W-what the…" asked Chigusa as she shielded her face, "_Two _Western mages!-? And you!" she pointed at Yue. "Betraying our people by learning the foul magic of the West!"

/

Anya knew that she had to press her advantage. She was not losing Konoka. "Sis mea pars per nonaginta secundas. Ministrae Anja Asacura Cazumi, Ajase Jue, Nagase Caede, Hasegawa Tisame!" she chanted. The girls gasped as they were filled with power and the salamanders flew towards Chigusa.

"Anya-sensei..." gasped Setsuna, "Asakura-san, Ayase-san, Nagase-san, Hasegawa-san..." Chigusa ducked as her Zenki and Goki materialized and started fending off the salamanders.

"You'll need this!" said Chisame as she gave Asuna the armor she made earlier and Setsuna some samurai armor.

"**Sakurazaki-san!**" said Asuna as Kaede started filling the zenki and goki with kunai. "**Let's go!**"

"Eh..." said Setsuna. "Ah! Yes!"

"Sheesh! We could have gotten burnt back there if we weren't careful!" said Asuna as she prepared to charge. "I'm not gonna let you off easy! **You damn monkey-woman! Give Konoka back!**" She started running up the stairs as Setsuna jumped up them. Asuna punched Enki, Chigusa's monkey goki in the stomach and Setsuna swung Yuunagi down, only for it to be grabbed by Yuuki, Chigusa's bear zenki. Kaede quickly assembled her shuriken and threw it at Yuuki. Yuuki turned to face Kaede as he held back Setsuna and his eyes widened in shock as Kaede's shuriken pierced through his head. With that he disintegrated.

Enki grabbed Asuna's arm to prevent her from punching him, so she spun and kicked him.

"Asuna kick!"

Setsuna raised Yuunagi and sliced Enki in half, yelling, "**Zanmaken!**" Then she jumped towards a terrified looking Chigusa, shouting, "**Give us back Konoka-ojou-sama!**" With that, a window crashed open as a girl in a frilly dress jumped through. "...!-?" said Setsuna.

"Eeei!" yelled the girl.

"Wha...?" asked Setsuna in shock just before they slammed into each other and bounced back to the floor. Setsuna quickly righted herself as she skidded to a stop whilst the new girl bounced and rolled a fair distance. "_Damn it! That sword fighting style..._" thought Setsuna as she stared cautiously at the new arrival, _"...it can't be...Does she bring a shinmeiryuu swordsman along to protect her!-? This is bad!"_

"Ow ow ow..." said the new girl as she clutched he stockinged knee and got up. "Sorry about that...I think I hurt my foot. Hello! I'm from the Shinmeiryuu! Nice to meet you!"

"Eh..." said Setsuna as she readied Yuunagi, "Y-you're...a shinmeiryuu swordsman?"

"Yes! My name is Tsukuyomi! Sorry I'm late. It seems that you're my sempai in Shinmeiryuu but..." said the girl as she blushed and lifted one of her swords, "...I've been assigned to protect her, so I've got to take it seriously!"

"To send a body guard like you..." dismissed Setsuna, "The Shinmeiryuu must be short on personnel..."

"Hmph..." said Chigusa as she slung Konoka over her shoulder. "You'll get hurt if you underestimate her. Well then, I'll leave her to you, Tsukuyomi-han."

Tsukuyomi bowed saying, "W-well then, shall we begin? Please go easy on me..." She then charged at Setsuna.

"Mmn!" said Setsuna as her eyes flung fully open.

"**Eeeeei!**" squealed Tsukuyomi as she swung her longer sword down. Setsuna was forced to step back as she stopped the blade with Yuunagi. "**Yaah!**" shrieked Tsukuyomi as she she ducked and swept the blade at Setsuna"s legs. Setsuna let go of Yuunagi with her left hand which she used to grab Tsukuyomi's right which was holding the sword that nearly sliced through her legs and stepped back again. Setsuna then pulled Tsukuyomi's hand out of the way and Tsukuyomi took the opportunity to stab with her shorter sword, forcing Setsuna to block again with Yuunagi. "**Toooooh!**" said Tsukuyomi as Setsuna was once again forced backwards. As this battle took place, Kaede and Asuna ran up the stairs. Chigusa tried to back away as she clutched Konoka closer, but Kaede shundoed behind her and pulled Konoka out of her arms.

"Over here!" said Asuna. As Tsukuyomi turned to face the distraction, Asuna punched her in the face, forcing her out of Setsuna's melee range and her glasses fell off. This was exactly what the mages of the group needed.

"Gather to me, five spirits of wind and strike mine enemy! Sagitta magica, series fulguralis!" chanted Yue and five bolts of electricity flew towards Tsukuyomi.

"Gather to me, seven spirits of fire and strike mine enemy!" added Anya, "Sagitta magica, series ignes!" Seven flaming bolts raced for Chigusa.

"**Yaaaah!**" they cried as they were struck.

"Wh-wh-why are these brats so damn strong...!-?" asked Chigusa as she got up and grabbed Tsukuyomi who was searching for her glasses. "**Kuh! I'll remember this!**" She ran off, carrying Tsukuyomi.

/

"**That damn woman...**" snarled Asuna as she watched the retreating pair.

"There's no need to pursue her Kagurazaka-san." said Setsuna. "It would not be right to chase her any further."

"She's still a pain in the neck!" complained Chisame as she glared in the direction that Chigusa had gone.

"Plus she knocked out Konoka-nee-san!" added Chamo. "Is she okay!-?"

"I hope so!-!" said Setsuna. She rushed to Konoka's side yelling, "**Konoka-ojou-sama! Ojou-sama! Please get a hold of yourself!**"

"Nnn…" said Konoka as she slowly opened her eyes, "…Huh? Se-chan…? Ah…Se-chan…I…I really was kidnapped by some strange monkeys…wasn't I?...But you all came to save me…didn't you?"

"Yes. Thank goodness…It's all right now…" Setsuna comforted her while blushing, "…Konoka-ojou-sama…"

"…Thank you Se-chan…" smiled Konoka, "I'm glad to have you as a friend again."

"Eh…" said Setsuna as she pulled back and her blush deepened. "Is…is this really okay Ojou-sama? Are you sure that it isn't better for me to protect you from the shadows?"

"Of course silly!" said Konoka. "I want Se-chan by my side. Not in the shadows. And call me Kono-chan!"

"Kono-ch?...All right Ojou-sama!" said Setsuna.

"Sakurazaki-san," said Asuna, "We'll take a good look around Nara together tomorrow! It's a promise!"

/

**Omake:**

/

Eva looked up from the script. "Oh come on!" she complained. "Those idiots all get to have alcohol when I haven't had any on screen yet despite the fact that I actually am over age!"

"Would you _like _to be subject to Chizuru's hangover cure?" asked Sereg.

"Over here, Eva-chan!" called Chizuru as she spun a spring onion around in her fingers.

"Eh, haven't had that in a while either, so, yeah, go right ahead." said Eva.

"Note to self:" said Sereg as he placed his face in his palm, "Threatening Eva is not going to make her follow the script any closer."

_A/N: 1.I was originally going to put Zazie in group two until _I_noticed that it had six members already. Oh well. That means more screen time for group four which isn't a bad thing._

_2.I was originally planning to have Yue at the discussion about Setsuna as well, but decided that it made more sense for her to be looking after Nodoka and not there to offer her knowledge of Konoka's past (Which, as a friend and member of The Library Exploration Club, she could have easily known a bit about)._

_3. Satomi seems to be the type of genius that is actually good with languages. As such, it makes sense that Chao would have taught her Mandarin._

_4. For those wondering why Chao mentioned Ayaka and Satsuki specifically, that should be revealed around Mahorafest (Though I've explained the reason at TVTropes already). For now, I'll say that Ayaka and Satsuki understand Mandarin and Chao knows this._

_5. I was actually thinking of bringing Setsuna into the fold much earlier, but decided that it would waste the Kyoto arc. I at least gave her screen time earlier though and thought of plausible (I think) reasons why she didn't get involved earlier._

_6. OverMaster expressed...disappointment at Setsuna grabbing Anya's neck. I see what he's getting at, but that would be difficult even for the attacker. Besides, Setsuna grabbed Negi's neck as well. It was just overshadowed by...the other area._

_7. Thus far, anyone who has been good with lightning of air has been good with both, so I assume that the same is true of Yue as I've seen her cast lightning spells. Shadow Crystal Mage says that he believes that Yue's main element is actually ice though. If this is true, could someone please point out the evidence, as then I need to have her start casting ice spells soon. Still, Japanese Teeth says that Yue's the type who would learn several spells from other elements anyway and as she learned magic in a very different way from the manga, I shouldn't be to bound to canon there._

_8. It's not completely obvious which is the goki and which is the zenki from the manga, but my interpretation is that the goki is more defensive one which is more similar to the mage and the zenki is the more aggressive one which is more like the mage's idea of a protector. This will eventually come up again._

_9. This chapter's last fight scene was hard. I'm not completely happy with it, but that happens sometimes and it's a bit difficult to interfere with two swordsmen attacking each other._

_10. Credit to Darkenning for Eva's last line in the Omake. It was originally something far less funny._

_11. Thank you again to Japanese Teeth for agreeing to beta this chapter._

_12. __I apologize for the fact that the last chapter was a little fillery, but they're not engaged in world-changing battles all the time and I wanted to give the cheerleaders more screentime._

_13. In response to another review: __Well, reverse harems can be fun, but I'm not ready to give one to Anya. It's not really the point of this story after all. That doesn't mean that she won't attract interest (she will) but I don't know if it'll be enough to qualify for a harem. Maybe when she gets hold of some age-changing pills. We'll see. Some of the other girls will be more successful than her in regards to this with members of both genders showing interest in some. I've already basically admitted that Nekane has a harem and you've seen one member, but if there's interest, I may how a bit more of that._

_14. EDIT: I fixed a typo (thanks to manticore-gurl071134 for finding it). Also, a couple of Author's notes were botched._


	15. A Respite in Nara

_A/N: 1. Once again, everyone, thanks for the support. I now have over twenty faves for this fic! Yay! (Not impressive for some, but impressive for me.)_

_2. OverMaster and I had a discussion and we decided that this fic is __**NOT **__a previous time-loop of Unequally Rational and Emotional, but merely a parallel universe to it which can be traveled to by means of certain technology (eg. Like 2814!Chao) or with certain powers (eg. Like Unequally!Madoka). (He was too guilty about the insinuation that his universe overwrote mine.)_

_3. If I had decent art skills (which I don't), I would have been making pactio cards for this from the beginning. However, with the aid of a computer, I end up capable of making recognizable (if still poor) images. As such, I'll tell you where to find pactio cards for this fic at the end of the chapter._

The next morning had beautiful weather. Everything was perfect for the class's free time in Nara…Well, almost everything.

"Owwww!" moaned Ayaka as she clutched her head and slouched for the bath. "Why am I affected more than anyone else?"

"That's what you get from drinking the most." Chisame replied.

"I have a home remedy for hangovers!" Chizuru offered. Ayaka, backed away slowly, remembering what Chizuru's "home remedies" consisted of.

"I've got something better." claimed Kazumi as she held out a glass.

"Er...Let me see if a bath helps first.", said Ayaka as she got in. The rest of the group (with the exception of Sayo, who was in the room) joined her.

"Owwwwww!" said Ayaka again and she pressed her hand against her head. Chisame and Natsumi stared at their three very busty group members, before Natsumi turned around and tears filled her eyes. While she was used to staying with Chizuru and Ayaka, being put in this group had reminded her of how undeveloped she was compared to most of her class mates.

"...They're all huge..." muttered Chisame as she took off her glasses and gave the rest of her group a glare. "...Damn."

"Iinchou, drinking this will fix you right up!" said Kazumi as she offered the glass again.

"All right." sighed Ayaka as she took the glass and rubbed her temple. "Uuu...n...My head hurts..."

Chizuru as she gently placed her hand on Natsumi's shoulder. "None of them are middle-school student sized!" Natsumi complained.

/

"Uuu..." moaned Ayaka, "I don't remember a thing after we went to the Kiyomizu Waterfall yesterday..." Her face was still flushed and her eyes didn't display their usual liveliness. However, the rest of the girls seemed to have recovered from their hangovers.

"And we missed out on the first night of the trip too!" complained Yuuna who was also a little red. "Damn it!"

Konoka walked over to Anya with a tray of food, back to her usual cheerful self. Anya was glad that she didn't seem to be negatively affected by the previous night's experience.

"Thanks for last night!" she said as she placed a finger to her lips. "You came to save me! I'm going to thank the others now."

"Well, I would be a failure as a teacher if I couldn't look after my students." Anya smiled.

"...Ah, Se-chan!" said Konoka, perking up as she saw her bodyguard. Setsuna turned around and started carrying her tray in the opposite direction. "Ah Why are you leaving!-?" Konoka asked, "Don't be embarrassed! Let's eat together!** Se-chan! Why are you running away!-?**"

"**I-I'm not running away!**" said Setsuna as she ran away. The hall was filled with laughter.

"What's going on there?" Misa asked.

"What's that all about?" asked a worried Ako. "That's the first time I've seen Sakurazaki-san with an expression like that."

"I wonder if something happened last night?" said Makie.

"Uuu..." Yuuna frowned as she pulled a fist, "Are they having fun without letting me in on it?"

"**Kuuuuu!**" Sakurako cheered as she swung her arms into the air. "**I'm definitely not sleeping tonight!**"

/

After breakfast, as the Narutaki twins were running around, Makie suddenly grabbed Anya and said, "Anya-chan! Come along with our group today! We can talk about what I was talking about on the train!"

"Just a…Makie-san," said Ayaka as she shoved Makie out of the way, "Anya-chan should come along with my Group Three!"

"Ah! What!-?" Makie asked as she put a hand behind her head. "I asked her first!"

"Anya-chan," pleaded Ayaka, "please come with Group Three!"

"Anya-chan!" Makie begged. "Group Four! Group Four!"

"**What's this?**" Sakurako asked. "**Are they fighting over Anya-chan?**"

"**WAIT!**" ordered Anya. _I've already done my cheering up of Ayaka_. She thought. _It could be nice to spend time with Makie, though I should teach her to be more discreet. She is the only person in her group that knows about magic, so discussing it with her would not be a good idea. (Well, Mana might know, but still.) Plus, I still have duties to perform. That monkey woman is still out there. We have to prepare in case she attacks again. The whole of Group Five knows about my magic and it contains Konoka so it is a likely target._ She cleared her throat. "I'm sorry about having to disappoint some of you," she said, "but I have to spend today with Group Five. I'll try to spend some time with the other groups later in the trip."

/

The groups soon split up to see the areas that they were most interested in. While most groups went to the area around Nara Park where most of the sights were, Group One headed for the Central City at the cheerleaders' insistence. While Fumika was group leader and could technically pull rank, a member of The Walking Club is glad to explore a new area no matter where it was.

"All right!" said Misa. "We can finally do some shopping! After losing out on Kyoto yesterday, I'm not going to skip the opportunity to buy things in Nara!"

"**Ooh! Look at all the souvenirs!**" said Sakurako as she leaned over to take a better look herself.

"Just remember that we can't blow our whole budget for the trip." sighed Madoka.

"**Ooh! You're such a worrywart!**" Sakurako scolded her with a shaking finger and a pout. "**Everything will be fine!**" She swung her arms up in emphasis.

"Well, hurry up!" said Fuuka as she tapped her foot. "There's a lot more to see!"

"**Ooh!**" said Sakurako again.

"What is it this time?" Fumika asked.

"**There was a doll that looked like Sakurakazaki-san!**" Sakurako explained. "**We could have bought it for Konoe-san!**"

/

"We arrived-aru!" announced Ku Fei.

"And why are we going into the forest?" asked Misora as she looked up at the trees.

"This is Kasuga Forest-yo!" Chao explained. "Not only is it a tourist attraction, but you have the same family name! Don't you think that you should visit it-ne?"

"I'd prefer staying away from the wild beasts." replied Misora now eyeing the deer.

You don't need to be afraid of the deer. said Satsuki. They even wander around in the park. They're very tame and their horns are cut off for safety.

She offered a deer one of the biscuits that she had brought which it eagerly began eating.

"Forests are excellent places to visit-de gozaru." Kaede declared before jumping up to one of the branches. She thought that she might as well do some training. Plus it allowed her to communicate with the Chibi-Setsuna that had been left with them if necessary. She also decided that she might have to discuss recent events with Ku Fei. Once they were a way off from the others, Chao switched to Mandarin again.

"It seems that last night's events followed my expectations." she said.

"Yes." Satomi answered. "As you said, the attempt to kidnap Konoe was unsuccessful, but you also said that they would not give up yet."

"That is correct, but we need them to carry on." replied Chao. "Inugami needs to meet and bond with Anya and her allies."

"And you know him well enough to be sure that he won't threaten your plans?" asked Satomi.

"Satomi," scolded Chao, "you know me better than that! All the major players of this timeframe have been thoroughly researched."

/

"All right Asakura-san," Ayaka sighed, "we're at the Nara City Museum of Photography like you asked, but after this, we're definitely seeing the Heijo Palace site. We can't visit Nara without seeing any of the Historic Monuments of Ancient Nara! They're World Heritage sites!"

"I agree with Iinchou." said Chisame. "Why can't we just be normal tourists?

"I'm sure that there's time for us to do things that we'll all enjoy." Chizuru smiled. "What do you think, Natsumi? Is there a place that you would like us to visit?"

"Um...Well...If it's not too much trouble," said Natsumi, "I'd like to see Nara City Hall. It would be nice to see _professional _actors perform on stage."

"Don't worry." said Kazumi. "There'll be plenty of time for sightseeing, but if I learn something new here, I'll want to use it when I'm taking pictures of the sites."

"And why must you go out carrying that silly little doll around in your pocket?" Ayaka asked. "Aren't you a little old for that? Everyone can see it! You're embarrassing the class!"

"She's my good luck charm who helps me with my journalism skills." said Kazumi. "I'm not leaving her behind."

"Oh, Iinchou!" Chizuru exclaimed as she squeezed Ayaka from behind. "Surely _you_ of all people understand the _need_ a women has to care for one smaller or younger than oneself!"

"Okay." Ayaka sighed as she struggled to get out of Chizuru's embrace. "I suppose that there's no real harm in it." They walked into the museum leaving Chisame to herself for a few seconds. Well, almost to herself.

"Are you sure that you can stay out of sight in there?" she whispered.

A Chibi-Setsuna popped out of her pocket and placed a hand behind her head. "I'm a bit dumb, but at least know how to stay out of sight when following people."

/

"**We're at Kasuga-shrine!**" Makie yelled excitedly as she ran up to the gate of the large, reddish building. "Maybe, Kasuga-san should've come too?" She pressed a finger to her lips.

"Only if it was during the Kasuga Matsuri Monkey Festival." said Mana as she walked towards her.

Zazie raised three fingers.

"I think they're still in Kasuga Forest." explained Ako. "They'll probably come here later."

"But you know all about Shinto shrines, so you can give us the tour, right Tatsumiya-san?" Yuuna asked as she ran up to Mana.

"Well, without the Kasuga Masuri, Setsubun Mantoro or Obon Mantoro festivals going on at the moment, it's not that different from an ordinary shrine like the one I clean everyday." said Mana. "Still, this one is famous for its stone lanterns, so I can show you those."

"Yahoo!" Yuuna cheered as she ran inside.

"I like stuff!" Makie sang as she swung her arms and waltzed in.

"I guess that I better make sure that they're all right." Akira sighed as she walked inside.

"I'll come with you." said Ako.

"I'll be right there." called Mana before turning around and whispering. "You know that it's going to cost extra if I have to cover for you, right?"

A Chibi-Setsuna placed a hand behind her head and smiled nervously, "Yes, I know."

/

"I never thought that I'd see deer in a city." said Anya in amazement.

"Eh...They're pretty big too!" Asuna added. They looked around the park at the deer and other tourists.

"I hope that that monkey woman doesn't come back." said Anya.

Asuna merely grunted in response.

"I think we'll be okay for today...but just in case, I've sent shikigami after the other groups. If something happens, I'll know." said Setsuna. "I shall do my utmost to protect Konoka-ojou-sama...so please, just go ahead and enjoy the school trip."

"You can protect her while being by her side and talking to her directly, you know." said Asuna.

"N-no," Setsuna argued as she turned away, "someone such as I shouldn't be making carefree conversation with..."

"Yes, you should." Konoka interrupted. "I _want _to talk to you, Se-chan!"

"Exactly!" agreed Asuna. "What are you so embarrassed about Sakurazki-san?"

"**I-I'm not embarassed!**" Setsuna yelled as she blushed.

Yue, who was too busy paying attention to the temples to listen to the others, realised that they were now level with Todai-ji temple. "Let's go see the Buddha statue." she suggested.

"Okay!" agreed Konoka. "And then let's have some odangos!" They walked towards Todai-ji temple as Setsuna sighed in relief at the change of topic.

/

"Wow!" Nodoka exclaimed. "This Buddhist temple is huge!"

"True." Anya agreed.

"So Se-chan," asked Konoka, "you use Eastern magic, right?"

"Er...yes, Ojou-sama." said Setsuna as her eyes darted around the group before settling on Asuna. "Kagurazaka-san! I...er...need to discuss your...technique from last night! Yes! That's it!"

"Are you saying that you'll teach me to fight better?" Asuna asked as she stopped walking and widened her eyes.

"Er...Yes!" said Setsuna. "I'll do that!" She walked over to Asuna, leaving a frozen Konoka behind, who sighed and began following Anya and the librarians.

"Sheesh!" said Asuna as she placed her hands on her hips. "Why do you keep running away from Konoka?"

"We...are still close by." replied Setsuna. "I shouldn't have any problems protecting her."

"That's not what I mean!" said Asuna. "Why don't you talk to her?"

"If-if I...hadn't failed in my duties...as a protector..." Setsuna mumbled as she slowed down and lowered her head, "...then...Ojou-sama would never...have gotten involved...in the dangers of magic. She even...fought the Dark Evangel without my knowledge. I have failed her...yet again...and...am unworthy of her attention. The sooner that...Ojou-sama realizes that she is better off without me by her side...the better."

"Oh come on! That's a load of crap and you should know better than to think that!" Asuna yelled, pointing at Setsuna. "First of all, I know how Konoka found out about magic and there was nothing that you could have done about it! Secondly, even if you made mistakes, which you didn't, that doesn't mean that you can't be friends with Konoka! Thirdly, if you were by her side, you would have known what to protect her from more easily, and finally, and most importantly, Konoka wants you by her side so thinking that she's 'better off' otherwise is just rubbish!"

"K-Kagurazaka-san...?" Setsuna gasped as she stepped backwards in shock.

"I may not get good grades, but there are some things I do know." Asuna smiled as she rested a fist on her hip and let her other hand fall to her side. "Now, will you at least _try _doing it my way?"

"A-all right." said Setsuna whose eyes were still large from shock.

"Great!" said Asuna. "Now were you serious about being willing to teach me? I'm not good with academics, but I'm a fast learner with other things and I'd like to learn this."

"All right." said Setsuna. "I'm still in training myself, but maybe I can teach you a bit."

/

Here it is. announced Satsuki. Kasuga shrine. That wasn't so bad, was it Kasuga-san?

"We still have to walk back again." said Misora as she walked into the light and gave cautious glances back at the forest and at the shrine in front of them. "Besides that, aren't places of worship traditional horror settings?"

"You work at a place of worship, ne?" Chao asked.

"I'm used to my church." Misora replied. "And even it sometimes gives me the creeps."

"If you not keep jumping at your shadow-aru," said Ku Fei with a raised finger, "we already left by now-aru!"

"Affirmative." said Satomi. "We might not have a chance to see the museum at this rate."

"There's no need to rush-de gozaru." Kaede smiled. "I enjoyed our time in the forest."

"I just wish that you would stop popping out of nowhere!" said Misora. "It's creepy!"

/

"Heijo Palace!" said Ayaka as she spread her arms in emphasis, "This is what we're here for!"

"We can see it, Iinchou." Chisame sighed as she trudged up to where Ayaka had stopped. "It's not like it's hard to miss."

"Ah," Ayaka sighed as she leaned over one of the flowerbeds, "aren't the flowers beautiful?"

"Why do I bother talking?" Chisame mumbled.

"Er, yes." said Natsumi, "They are."

"Why don't we all join Iinchou in admiring the flowers?" Chizuru asked as she grabbed the arms of Natsumi and Chisame and dragged them forward.

"I'll just take some shots from over here." said Kazumi grinning at Chisame's struggles and bulging eyes.

/

At Gango-ji temple, Zazie pointed out the various demon statues.

"Wow," said Yuuna when looking at one of them, "that's a bit of an erotic pose, don't you think?"

"I could do that." said Makie as she tilted her head to the side.

"We've seen you perform, Makie-chan." said Akira. "We know how flexible you are."

"I don't think that you should try though." said Ako.

"Yes." Akira agreed. "That would be inappropriate."

"I don't know why you're surprised." said Mana. "Did you think that demons don't do anything erotic?"

"I never thought about it before." said Makie as she touched her lip in consideration.

/

Setsuna had nervously shifted back to Konoka's side as they walked through the temple after giving Asuna a few tips. "Hey, Se-chan!" Konoka smiled. "You know Eastern magic, right?"

"Er...Yes, Ojou-sama." replied Setsuna, "A little."

"Well, Anya-chan has been teaching us Western magic," said Konoka, "but from what you said, my family is good with Eastern magic and I've been wanting to learn that as well from when I first heard about it. Could you teach me?"

Anya remembered Konoka's desire to learn Eastern magic from her first magic lesson. Obviously, that hadn't faded.

"I-I'm not sure that I would be a good teacher, Ojou-sama," said Setsuna, "but I'm willing to try."

"You'll be fine, Se-chan!" said Konaka as she grabbed hold of her bodyguard and hugged.

"Um...um...I..." Setsuna stuttered as her face turned bright red, "I don't know much about Western magic, so perhaps I'll need Anya-sensei to correct me, but from what I hear, Western mages make use of an energy that they call "mana"."

"Yes, Anya-chan said so." giggled Konoka. "Like Tatsumiya-san!"

"That's right." said Anya. "Mana is an energy found in all things. While everyone has a natural reserve that they can draw from and those with higher reserves can become more powerful mages, we draw the mana from the air in order to achieve magical effects."

"Right." said Setsuna. "Well, Eastern magic works in a similar way, but with important differences. Eastern mages don't use mana and instead use "ki". From what I understand, mana is a spiritual energy."

"Yes," said Anya, "mana is spiritual, it requires willpower and mental and emotional control to use."

"As I thought." said Setsuna. "Well, ki is a related energy, but is more physical. In fact, they are really two forms of the same kind of energy, but their difference in form makes it so that they are used differently, even though it is possible to create the same effects with both. As you are now familiar with using mana, it may be better for you to use it to cast Eastern spells rather than learning to manipulate ki from scratch. As such, Anya-sensei should help with these lessons."

"I should help?" Anya asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yes. After all, you have already been teaching Ojou-sama about magic." Setsuna said. "While there are exceptions, most mages who learn both Eastern and Western magic find it easier to use only one power source to power both types of magic. Spells will be slightly less effective when powered by the wrong energy, but they are still fine for most purposes. It's only mages who want lots of power from both types of magic that learn to manipulate both forms of energy. Also, you have a great mind, perfect for manipulating mana, but ki is drawn directly from ones own muscles. This is why Eastern mages need to exercise and keep fit. That's why I am able to use it as martial arts also uses ki manipulation. Besides, with your reserves of mana, you wouldn't need to worry about power anyway."

"Why not?" asked Konoka. "What's special about my mana reserves?"

"You are the heir of powerful mages, Ojou-sama." replied Setsuna. "Your mana reserves are the largest ever recorded. You have the potential to be more powerful even than The Thousand Master himself."

"The Thousand Master?" Konoka asked. "Negi-san's father who trapped Eva-chan?"

"Yes." Anya replied with huge eyes. "He was a very famous mage. Said to be the most powerful mage ever. Or at least one of them. He got his title from being able to cast a thousand spells."

"Yes." Setsuna added. "He is well known in the Eastern magical community as well."

"So, you can teach me?" asked Konoka.

"Very well." said Setsuna as she pulled out some paper cutouts. "Most Eastern magic as opposed to direct ki manipulation, channels ki into stencils or charms as opposed to Western magic which channels mana through staves, wands or rings. These are stencils that I use to make shikigami. I mostly use them to make miniature versions of or duplicates of myself, but other things can be made too. I've already sent some following other groups to keep them safe, but I can make another one here." She looked around to make sure that no one was watching and then wrote on the stencil before concentrating and whispering. Suddenly, the stencil disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving Chibi-Setsuna in its place.

"KAWAII!" Konoka squealed as she grabbed Chibi-Setsuna and hugged her, making sure that she didn't crush her.

/

Back in Kyoto, Tsukuyomi was squirming on a couch. "Why can't we go now!-?" she whined.

"I agree." Kotaro growled. He wasn't known for his patience and he hadn't seen any action yet. "It's simple. We just grab the princess and leave. I don't get how you screwed it up first time, but you're a girl and not much of a fighter, so that's kind of understandable, but what's a Western mage going to do with me helping you? If frills here had come with you from the start, you would probably have managed the first time!"

"I _would _have managed the first time!" Chigusa replied. "If only she didn't have allies!"

"What, another Western mage?" spat Kotaro. "Or did she have partners?" Now that might actually be interesting. He hoped that this Western mage had acquired a strong man as a partner to actually make this worth his time.

"Both!" snarled Chigusa. "And a shinmeiryuu traitor! To stoop so low as to serve Western mages! Disgusting!"

"Yes! I want to see my sempai again!" Tsukuyomi squealed. "And that knight in shining armour! With those lovely spikes!"

"The one who punched you in the face?" asked Chigusa.

"Yes!" Tsukuyomi replied with glee as she sat bolt upright and placed her hands against her face, "So romantic! And one of those mages gave me this tingly feeling! Oooh! I want to feel that again!"

"It's called experiencing an electric shock." Chigusa deadpanned.

"Yes, that one knows how to make a girl feel good! I can tell. Maybe, I should return the favor and make that mage feel tingly too." Tsukuyomi licked her sword before swinging it, "Raimeiken!" Electric sparks flew from the sword.

"Don't destroy anything!" ordered Chigusa. "You'll get your chance soon enough. Just be patient."

Kotaro started to wonder about Tsukuyomi and Chigusa's claims. At least he wasn't as bad as Fate, that weird boy who just seemed to sit and observe. A shinmeiryuu, a knight and mages powerful enough to harm a shinmeiryuu? Maybe this would be a fun assignment after all. He'd better make sure that he got a front line role in the next attempt. He smirked. Finally someone new to test out his strength on.

/

Anya returned to the hotel and had a bath. Luckily, no one interrupted her this time. She then went to have a meeting with her partners, Asuna, Konoka and Setsuna.

"Were you satisfied with my shikigami's observation?" asked Setsuna.

"It's creepy enough having to keep Aisaka-san with us!" Chisame complained. "Now we have to cart around a chibi-you as well!-?"

Kazumi frowned "Apologize to Sayo-chan!" she said, holding the doll in front of Chisame's face. "She hasn't done anything to inconvenience you and I've been keeping her with me!"

"Not to mention that as Chibi-Setsuna can levitate, you don't have to carry her around." Setsuna added.

"All right, fine." said Chisame. "I'm sorry."

"Well, I think that Chibi-Setsuna is _adorable_." said Konoka as she smiled and grabbed hold of Setsuna's arm.

"Um...Thank you, Ojou-sama," Setsuna blushed, "b-but that...isn't their purpose. They're...for protection."

"They're certainly useful for allowing us to communicate-de gozaru." said Kaede.

"Well, we can also use pactio cards and cell phones for that." Anya shrugged.

"There is nothing wrong with a backup plan-de gozaru." said Kaede, "Also, we need to work on teamwork and combat. We weren't very coordinated while fighting Eva-dono nor while rescuing Konoka-dono-de gozaru."

"I...suppose you have a point there." Anya reluctantly agreed.

"Se-chan is teaching me Eastern magic." Konoka smiled. "Maybe that will help."

"I'd prefer it if you didn't need to use it, Ojou-sama." said Setsuna. "And if you're kidnapped again, they'll probably prevent you from using magic like last time."

"Well, I still need to deliver that letter," said Anya, "So I thought that I should try during tomorrow's free activity time."

"Then we'll need a plan." said Yue, "Only Group Five will be able to come with without arousing suspicion."

"What's going on Anya-sensei?" asked Ayaka with a smile as she walked in with Yuuna, Makie and Chizuru. They were all already wearing their yukutas.

"I...was just discussing something with some of the students." said Anya, "Actually, I promised to speak with Makie too. I'll have to do that."

"With me!-?" Makie smiled.

"Wait," asked Ayaka, "what do you need to discuss with them that you don't have to with me?" More footsteps came down the corridor and Nitta walked in.

"Hey girls!" he said. "It's almost time for bed! Hurry up and get back to your own rooms!" He turned to Anya. "Don't get too soft with your students, Anya-sensei."

"Oh, I won't be." said Anya.

"We should discuss the plan in Group Five's room." Yue whispered to Anya.

"Kagurazaka-san," said Setsuna, "let's begin the patrol."

/

"Bleeeeeh!" Makie complained as she headed for her room while glancing back where she came from. "Stupid Nitta!"

"We wasted last night on sleep," said Yuuna as she winked and stuck out her tongue, "but tonight we're gonna play for the whole night!" She opened the door to their room and received a pillow in the face from Ako. Not only were the rest of group Four in their room, but so was most of Group Two.

"Eh he he." Ako giggled as she picked up another pillow. Akira, Ku Fei and Kaede were already holding theirs.

"You've done it now!" said Yuuna as she picked up one herself.

/

Meanwhile, Satsuki and Natsumi had joined Group One in their room and they were all huddled under their blankets around a candle telling stories.

"...and the next night, when that mangaka was working all by himself...there came a voice from the radio which should have been disconnected..." Misa whispered ominously, "...a voice from a woman who was no longer of this world!"

"Gyaaaaaaah!" Fuuka squealed as she began to cry even more than her sister. "...and?" Misa smiled having got the reaction she was looking for.

"Okay!" she said. "The next story's going to be a dirty one!"

/

"**Hey, 3A!**" yelled Nitta as he, Seruhiko and Shizuna opened the doors. "**Cut it out!**" He gathered the class together and had them sit in sieza before him. "Sheesh!...I _**thought **_it was a little too quiet last night!" he lectured, "Anya-sansei may have been soft on you so far, but as long as I'm director of academy external activities, I won't let you have your way! From this point onwards, you are all forbidden from leaving your rooms! If I find _any _of you outside, you'll find yourself sieza-sitting in the lobby! Are we clear?"

"Eeeeeeeeh!-?" Fumika squealed.

"**Sieza-sitting in the lobby!-?**" asked Yuuna.

"Sorry about this, everyone!" Shizuna apologized, once her fellow teachers had left.

"Boooo! This is boring!" complained Fuuka. "I want a pillow fight!"

"And more than a pillow fight, I wanted to stay up and have an indecent talk." said Misa.

"All right!" said Ayaka. "But we've gotten into enough trouble tonight, so you can't do any of that! Now hurry up and get to your own rooms!"

/

Just before eleven, Asuna and Setsuna entered Anya's room. "Anya, we're back from patrolling!-!" Asuna announced.

"There were no signs of abnormalities." Setsuna declared. "I've made the barrier stronger too. Yue wanted us to meet in our room though, as Group Five will be aiding you in your delivery tomorrow."

"Then we better go." Anya sighed.

"But won't the other teachers worry if you disappear in the middle of the night?" Asuna asked.

"Hmmm…" Setsuna considered before handing over a stack of stencils, "Then I shall lend you these 'substitution stencils'."

"Ah!" said Anya as she took them. "These were the things that you showed Konoka earlier, right?"

"That's right." Setsuna answered. "Just take the brush and write your name on one in Japanese. Then say, "Charm-san, Charm-san, please take my place.". You'll be able to give the shikigami orders afterwards."

"Okay." said Anya and she began writing. "This is harder than using a pen!"

"You can use Katakana," Setsuna assured her, "but destroy any mistakes you make. It's dangerous to leave improperly made shikigami to their own devices."

"Right." Anya grimaced as she crushed the smudged stencil that she had just created.

/

"I didn't get a chance last night," Yuuna begged, "but _please _may I touch your guns."

"No." replied Mana as she continued polishing them.

"Fine," Yuuna pouted as she folded her arms, "then you don't get to play with my tanks! Zazie, would you like to play with them?"

"..." said Zazie as she picked up three toy tanks and started juggling them.

"I...don't think that that's how you're supposed to play with tanks." Akira said as she pointed hesitantly at Zazie.

"It should be fine as long as she doesn't hurt herself." Ako countered. "Personally, I don't get the obsession with war and weapons."

/

"All right." Madoka panted. "We've agreed that Sakurako-chan won the pillow fight. Now that we've worn ourselves out, shouldn't we get to bed?"

"**But the night is still young!**" Sakurako squealed. "**There is so much more we can do!**"

"But let's keep it down!" urged Fumika. "We don't want Nitta to find out!"

"Well, I never got to tell my indecent, dirty story." Misa said matter-of –factly. "That should be fairly quiet."

/

"Well, if that's all the strategy done, we should get back to practicing." Anya yawned.

"Yes." Yue agreed. "Some more practice would be good."

"All right." said Anya. "Let's try hitting a spot on the ground, just outside the window with Sagitta Magica." She opened the windows.

"All right." Yue agreed as they got out their wands. "Fo zo crattica Socratica. Gather to me, eleven spirits of air and strike mine enemy. Sagitta Magica, convergentia Fulguralis."

"Hon wo mamotte." chanted Nodoka, "Gather to me, three spirits of earth and strike my opponent. Sagitta magica, convergentia sabulonis."

"Dai Paru-sama ero manga hikiukeru Sekai! Come to me! My three servant spirits of wood! And smite! That traitor! Of the new world! Sagitta magica convergentia lignis!" Haruna chanted.

"Kenko to unmei." Konoka began, "Gather to me, seventeen spirits of light and strike mine enemy. Sagitta magica, convergentia lucis."

Finally, Anya chanted, "Fortis la tius lilith lilioth. Oh twenty nine spirits of fire gather to me and strike mine enemy. Sagitta magica series ignis." After the ground was blasted with electricity, sand, splinters, light and fire, Anya nodded and said, "It looks like you're all getting the hang of it."

/

Back in Anya's room, the stencil unfolded in the in and crawled out as it transformed into a duplicate of Anya. "My name is An;" it greeted the correctly made shikigami.

"My name is Anna Yurievna Cocolova." replied the other shikigami as it nodded its head in acknowledgement. "My orders are to sleep in the room."

"I don't have any orders." shrugged An-semi colon.

/

**Omake:**

/

"I have to ask, Principal Konoe-sensei," said Takamichi, "why couldn't you go to Kansai yourself?"

"I can't go anywhere near Nara!" exclaimed Konoemon as his massive eyebrows raised rapidly.

"...Why not?" asked Takamichi.

"It's full of deer!" Konoemon declared dramatically as he slammed his palms down onto his desk.

"...So?" asked Takamichi hesitantly.

"Don't you know that deer and principals are natural enemies!" Konoemon explained.

_A/N: 1. I must__ credit Wikipedia and Wikitravel for the information on Nara that I researched for this chapter._

_2._ _Akamatsu said that he wanted Setsuna and Asuna to become best friends and was disappointed that it didn't end up that way. Personally, I think that he came really close to achieving that and I like the idea, so I'm hoping to throw in some more Asuna and Setsuna bonding. Shanejayell says that in his opinion, they came a little too close in Mundus Magicus. He has a point there, but I think that the relationship ended up slightly uneven. While Setsuna probably thinks of Asuna as her best friend (and possibly fantasizes about something more, judging from the shower scene) Asuna is still closer to Konoka (of course, Setsuna's also closer to Konoka, but that's a whole other story)._

_3. I googled the statue I mentioned_ _and if it's the one I think it is, it's not as bad as I imagined._

_4. Konoka hasn't met Chibi-Setsuna in canon. Fanfiction needs to fix this grave error. _

_5. Also, I went into more detail than the manga does on ki, Eastern magic and how they differ from their Western equivalents. This is a result of a combination of observation, guesswork and what I think sounds good. According to Marq FJA, it isn't called mana in the original Japanese, but Anya would use the English term anyway._

_6. Then, as Konoka hasn't met Negi yet, I don't think that she's ready to call him "kun" yet._

_7. Disturbingly, writing Tsukuyomi has disturbed me far less than I expected it to. I suppose that I have written some disturbing things in the past which has built up a resistance. Also, injuring her is the most effective way of flirting with Tsukuyomi, so yeah. I was originally going to put the scene with the dissidents in later, but after thinking about it a bit, I decided that it made more sense to be in this chapter._

_8. I seriously debated killing the cat__ that Negi saved in the manga, but decided that it was a tad dark for this part of the story. Also, Anya wasn't doing anything else at the time so she could easily have saved it herself. I made a rough estimate on how long it would take Ayaka to interrupt them in order to determine the length of the conversation._

_9. I debated whether or not Anya would create a mistake shikigami like Negi did. While I wouldn't expect her to get it right first time, Setsuna was with her. Still, it was requested that I go ahead and do it, so I decided that Setsuna didn't realise that Anya hadn't destroyed it completely. Plus it allows me to w__ork in stuff that comes up later._

_10. "Hon wo mamotte." is Nodoka's activation key. It's Keigo (polite Japanese) for "protect the books". Thank you to Marq FJA for the correction. I decided to make Nodoka's element earth. The reason for this is that The Library Exploration Club are basically archaeologists and Nodoka becomes even more like one after reaching Mundus Magicus. (Also, it's a fun nod to her Foe Yay with Tertium. (Speaking of which, she also had that with Kotaro before he switched sides. I wonder if this is going to be a pattern.))_

_11. "Dai Paru-sama ero manga hikiukeru Sekai" is Haruna's activation key. I wanted something long and arrogant. It should mean "Great Paru-sama's ero manga conquer the world". Note that as Japanese does not differentiate between singular and plural form, it will still be accurate once she sets her sights on Mundus Magicus. _

_12. Negima has demonstrated that it uses more than the four Greek classical elements. As such I think it makes sense for the classical elements of other cultures to exist in the setting. Wood is, of course, an Eastern element. I wanted one of the librarians to have wood as their element due to the association with paper. I decided that Haruna fit best as the others fit better elsewhere, she also has a paper association from the Manga Club and it allows you to associate her with more lewd jokes. _

_13. Metal is another Eastern element, though it was also an Arabian element. Arabia also had sulphur as an element, though for the setting, I consider the more archaic term of "brimstone" to be more appropriate, especially as it has more interesting connotations._

_14. The omake is a __really obscure Nichijou reference. In one episode, the principal had a rather epic wrestling match with a deer that was a lot more violent than the show usually gets._

_15. Thanks again to Japanese Teeth for proof-reading._

_16. Apologies to those who were disappointed by my portrayal of Setsuna and Konoka's reunion as well as my lack of portrayal of their past (I thought that it's the same as in canon and isn't going to look better in prose). I will say that they have a long way to go before they catch up to their canon selves though, so I HOPE I can make it up to you._

_17. Chao's plans are roughly the same as in canon, but we're seeing more of what they involve. Chao choosing a different language to prevent Ayaka and Satsuki from overhearing wouldn't actually help as I'll explain later. On that note, for similar reasons, my leaving out of Satsuki's quotation marks is intentional. This is equivalent to the fact that she doesn't use speech bubbles in canon. It's all hints to the fact that MSA!Satsuki doesn't actually speak. Her classmates (with the exception of Chao and Satomi) think that she does, but she communicates entirely non-verbally. This will make a bit more sense later._

_18. I used the pactio maker on this thread: www dot giantitp dot com/forums/showthread dot php?t=158350 in order to create the pactio cards. Another one which allows more flexibility and is more accurate (but harder to use) is here: __http colon /gorthank__ dot deviantart dot com/art/Pactio-Maker-Update-215056603._

_So far, I've done Anya's first four cards. Hopefully, Kaede's will be ready before the next chapter._

_Chisame's: http colon /img10 dot imageshack dot us/img10/5103/anyachisamepactio1 dot png_

_Haruna's: http colon __/img43 dot imageshack dot us/img43/6662/harunaanyapactio1 dot png_

_Nodoka's: http colon __/img19 dot imageshack dot us/img19/7215/nodokaanyapactio1 dot png_

_Yue's: http colon /img836 dot imageshack dot us/img836/4195/anyayuepactio1 dot __png_

_EDIT: 19. I forgot to link Nodoka's card. Done now. Also, I forgot to mention that I corrected a mistake found by manticore-gurl071134 as well as some author's notes in the last chapter._


	16. Delivery

_A/N: 1. I forgot to_ _link to Nodoka's card and mention that I had made a minor update to chapter 14. All that's fixed now._

_2. Once again, thanks for the support. It really does mean a lot to me._

The next morning Anya woke up and looked at the ceiling, quickly realising that she had found herself in Group Five's room. It made sense that they would fall asleep after all that planning and practicing. She greeted her students and left the room. She dismissed the shikigami as there was no point in having it lie around in her room. She could clear up the paper later. It was time that she delivered that letter.

/

Makie searched around the hotel for Anya. She checked the passages, the lobby and the dining hall, but she was nowhere to be found. As she couldn't see her, she decided to try asking around. She started with Madoka. "Maybe you should try her room." Madoka shrugged.

"All right." said Makie as she turned towards Anya's room.She knocked on the door and it was opened by An-semi colon. "I wanted you to come with us today because you were with Group Five yesterday and we can have the talk you promised." Makie chirped at high-speed.

"All right." said An-semi colon. "I accept these orders."

"Yay!" cheered Makie as she threw up her arms and she started skipping back down the passage with An-semi colon in tow.

/

As they walked through the town, the girls noticed an arcade and Konoka started dragging Setsuna and Nodoka inside. Who were followed by a grinning Haruna and shrugging Yue.

"Anya-chan, Asuna!" she waved from inside, "Come over here and join everyone else!"

"Sheesh…" complained Asuna, "We come all the way to Kyoto and they want to play at an arcade?"

"Yes." Anya frowned. "We _do_ have an important mission at stake!"

"Oh, don't be silly." giggled Konoka as she walked up to one of the machines. "We won't have any problems getting into the temple today."

"Well, what's so important that you have to play it now?" asked Anya as she walked over.

"Ah, sorry Sensei!" Haruna apologised as she waved an arm from her seat at the machine. "If I do well in this game, I can get a limited edition Kansai rare card!"

Yue turned to Anya from her own seat and explained, "It's a game about mages. Appropriate, don't you think?"

"Remember the game we were playing on the train?" Haruna added with a smile, "This is a special edition!"

"Well, I suppose that I may as well join in," shrugged Anya, "if we're going to be here anyway."

"Yeah!-!" Konoka cheered as she clapped her hands together.

"All right!" cheered Haruna as she made a fist. "I've been waiting for this!"

"I'll offer you my starter set, sensei." Yue supplied as she handed it over.

/

"Not bad, Anya-chan!" Konoka encouraged as she leaned over Anya's chair to look at the card that she had just enthusiastically put down.

"Yeah, you're better than I'd expect for a beginner!" agreed Haruna.

Anya could see why Aya from class 1A enjoyed this so much. This wasn't that hard when you had a student who often gave tips on this sort of thing. Aya would have really loved it here. She wondered what she was doing at that moment.

"I'm afraid that your outfit to make me look older wasn't enough to get me into the casino, dear." Aya was saying to Yukino in a different city.

"Mind if I join in?" asked a boy with spiky black hair and sharp teeth as he held a card out.

"Why not?" Anya grinned. "Just be prepared to lose!"

"Oh!" squealed Konoka as she clapped her hands together again with a smile on her face.

"A challenger?" asked Haruna, "Will you be okay, Sensei?"

"I'll be fine." Anya smirked. She shuffled the deck and drew a hand. Smirking at the results, she lay down her first cards. The boy raised an eyebrow and countered with his own cards. Unfortunately, her confidence wasn't enough to win. She soon placed one of her best cards down with a grin. "Let's see you deal with that!" she challenged. The boy smiled and placed another card down.

"Unfortunately, this directs all that damage back to you." grinned the boy. "Adding in the damage that you take every turn from this," he pointed at another card, "you die."

"Aargh! I lost!" she complained with a scowl.

"It still wasn't bad for your first time, Anya-sensei." Haruna reassured her.

"That's right…" agreed the boy with a smile, "You're not that bad…A lot better than I thought you'd be…but…you've got a long way to go before you become a proper 'mage'."

"Er…thanks." Anya replied.

"See you 'round…" said the boy as he got up to leave, "…Anya Cocolova."

"Ah! Hey you!" called Haruna. "Don't run away!"

"How did you know my name?-!" asked Anya.

"You entered it into the machine yourself when you started playing," the boy explained as he pointed at the screen which Anya looked at to confirm, "didn't you? See ya!" He smiled and waved as he headed for the door.

"Ah! He's getting away!" complained Haruna.

/

Kotaro ran from the group that he'd just been with, but never took his eyes off of Anya. Was she really that good? If so, she was worthy of investigation, even if she was a girl. As he wasn't paying attention, he ran into another girl.

"Ah!" she squealed as she fell over.

"Wah!" he said a he joined her on the floor.

"Ow ow ow…" said the girl as she opened an eye, "eh…?"

"Ha ha ha!-!" Kotaro laughed as he adjusted his beanie. He could see right up her skirt from this position! "Sorry, Onee-chan!" He got up and ran off again. "I can see your panties!"

The girl blushed as she walked over to the group that Kotaro had just left. That was interesting. So she was part of their group.

/

After playing for a while, Konoka looked up at Setsuna.

"Se-chan," she asked as she got up and grabbed Setsuna's arm, "why are you just waiting here? Come on, Se-chan! Let's play!"

"Ah, no..." protested Setsuna as she was led to the machines, "Ojou-sama, I..."

Tsukuyomi cackled as she watched the oblivious girls from the shadows against the wall and hidden by a charm. "Huhu...Sakurazaki Setsuna-han, is it?" she giggled, "I just love strong girls..."

/

Meanwhile, An-semi-colon was accompanying Group Four around Osaka. As they walked towards Universal Studios Japan, Makie leaned in towards the shikigami and whispered, "Could you tell me more about magic now?"

"I accept these orders." An-semi-colon replied. "The effects of magic are caused by the manipulation of the orbs of..." Makie's eyes widened. Watching movies had taught even her that magic was not something to be spoken about in a way that that allowed the public to hear.

"Shouldn't you be whispering this?" she whispered desperately, "And make it more simple."

"I accept these orders." whispered An-semi-colon. "Inside everyone is a kind of energy…"

"Is it just me," Ako asked as she eyed the two of them, "or is Anya-sensei acting weird?"

"Yeah." replied Yuuna. "Do you think she's still upset about how much my boobs have been growing recently?"

"…!" said Zazie.

Mana frowned. She'd have to report this to Chao.

/

Tsukuyomi slowly eased her way over towards the group. As long as she stayed in the shadows, no one would be able to see her. She drew her sword and licked her lips. It would be a pity to just take the princess without a fight, but if she hadn't misread her sempai, she wouldn't just let her do that anyway. Still, this wasn't exactly a setting where they could really enjoy each other. Maybe if she led them somewhere else? Amagasaki was preparing a trap for if they got to the temple, but it would be rather boring to just chase them into the trap and leave them there. Besides, they still needed the princess. She should at least have some fun while she had the chance. She saw a short girl with long purple hair. So, the mage who shocked her was there. Maybe she should start with her? She extended her sword towards the mage, wondering where she should cut first. Perhaps the cheek? She slowly lowered her sword into position. She had to keep out of the light. Unfortunately, her sword nudged her hair antenna.

With that, her sempai pulled the mage down, yelling, "Duck!".

Then she pulled the mage along, threw the princess over her shoulder and yelled, "Run!". They were quickly out of the door, with only the shocked stares of the customers following them. Oh, well. The chase was part of the fun!

/

As they ran through the streets, Setsuna suddenly yelled, "Duck!" again and jumped out of the way of a handful of spikes that flew from their pursuer and had nearly impaled her. "Attacking in broad daylight in the street...we have to lose them!" As they ran, the buildings of Cinema Town came into view.

"Nn?" asked Konoka as she looked up from Setsuna's arms.

"Huh?" Yue asked, "Isn't this Cinema Town?"

_Cinema Town..._ Setsuna wondered, _All right! Now I can..._ She turned to the others. "We should try losing them in there!" she said. "Sorry about this, Oujo-sama!" She jumped onto the roof, still carrying Konoka. "Can you all get up here?"

"I-I can get us up there." replied Nodoka. "Adeat." She opened her artifact and the bandages lifted them up to the roof. She then lowered them down into the town.

"Don't you need to pay before you go in?" muttered Yue.

"No time!" Setsuna replied as her eyes darted around, taking in the scene. "This way!" She put Konoka back on her feet and started dragging her along, forcing the others to follow.

/

Tsukuyomi jumped up onto a telephone pole and watched her retreating prey. "Cinema Town…What an interesting place to escape to!" she smiled as she rested her chin on a hand and blushed. "Haah…Setsuna-senpai…She's wonderful even when she's not at work!"

/

"As long as there are people nearby, they won't be able to attack us." Setsuna informed them as she looked around the crowds. "We'll have to try and lose them while we're here. Then we can move on to the temple."

"Se-chan! Se-chan!" called Konoka.

"Yes?" Setsuna asked.

"Tada!" Konoka said with a wink. She was know wearing a colourful kimono, her hair was done up and she was carrying an umbrella.

"**Waah!-?**" squealed Setsuna. "O-Ojou-sama, what are you doing wearing those clothes!-?"

"Didn't you know? There's a changing room over there where you can borrow kimonos! Ehehe..." Konoka giggled as she twirled around to show off, "How do I look, Se-chan?"

"Ha ah..." stuttered Setsuna as she bowed and blushed, "um...er...oh...B-beautiful."

"Kyaah!" Konoka smiled. "All right!"

_Ojou-sama really has become beautiful..._ thought Setsuna as her blush deepened. _Why am I getting agitated?_

"Come on, Se-chan!" encouraged Konoka as she dragged Setsuna towards the changing room. "You change too! I'll pick one for you!"

"Eh...No...Ojou-sama..." Setsuna protested, "This sort of thing doesn't really suit me...Aah!"

"Actually," said Yue with a raised finger, "it might be a good idea for all of us to change as it might help us throw off those following us. Doing it this way means that Anya-sensei doesn't have to summon Hasegawa-san, but it would probably be a good idea to summon Asakura-san so she can use her artifact to try finding our pursuers."

"All right." Anya agreed as they walked up to the collection of outfits. "I'll just have to arrange that with them. We can't have Kazumi disappear in the middle of the group!" She pulled out Kazumi and Chisame's cards and placed them on her forehead. "Telepathia."

/

Group Two was actually waiting for Ayaka to finish changing for Cinema Town herself when Kazumi and Chisame heard Anya's voice. "_**Kazumi! Chisame! Can you hear me?**_"

"I need to go to the bathroom." Kazumi excused herself. "You two are Iinchou's roommates, so you can wait for her but could Hasegawa-san come with me to help me look?"

"Sure." Chisame replied. They darted around the building and drew their cards. "That was a lame excuse."

"Best I could come up with on short notice." replied Kazumi as she placed her card on her forehead. "Telepathia. We're listening Anya-chan."

"_**We're being pursued. I need to summon you. Give Sayo to Chisame and have her cover for you. Then let me know when no one's watching so I can perform the summoning.**_"

Kazumi handed over Sayo and said, "Take care of her."

"I didn't sign up for this." grumbled Chisame as she took Sayo from Kazumi.

"You can summon me now, Anya-chan." Kazumi informed her. She felt a sucking sensation and everything went white. When she could see again, she was back inside, among the clothes, in front of Anya and Group Five. After looking around, she said, "If I'd known that you were here, it would have been faster to walk!"

"You were in Cinema Town?" Anya asked.

"I was right next to this building!" replied Kazumi. "Iinchou's changing in here somewhere, we need to get out before she sees us without Naba-san and Murakami-san seeing me walk out the door. How could I explain how I got in here?"

"Perhaps it would be better to watch the door and only leave once Iinchou has done so." suggested Yue. "And maybe we should call Hasegawa-san here and use her to disguise you."

"Why does my life have to be so complicated?" Anya sighed as she lifted Chisame's card back to her forehead. "Telepathia."

/

Even after summoning Chisame and Sayo, having Kazumi activate her artifact and letting Chisame disguise herself and Kazumi, they still had to wait for Ayaka to leave. As Ayaka walked out the door, Kazumi checked her artifact.

"Ouch!" she grimaced as she flinched away from the eyepiece. "Konoe-san, when I look at you through this setting, I may as well be looking at the sun! I guess that it was you and not the monkey-woman that I was able to track."

"Ojou-sama's mana reserves are extremely large." explained Setsuna. "It only makes sense."

"I still don't know what's up with you though, Kagurazaka –san." Kazumi added.

"Don't look at me for answers." shrugged Asuna.

"Try looking on the other setting that you told us about." Yue suggested

"Got it." Kazumi fiddled with her artifact again and scanned the area. "We've got a problem. Someone who is bright on this setting is waiting right outside the door."

"What!-?" the others cried and they rushed to the door. Sure enough, standing right in front of them in a new, frilly dress, fanning herself in front of a horse-wagon, was Tsukuyomi.

"Hello! I'm from the shinmeiryuu!" she said as she turned towards Setsuna, who was dressed as a samurai. "...No I'm not. I'm a rich noblewoman from a Western house swordsman! I've come to take your princess in place of the money I've lent you!"

"Wh-what!-? Wh-what are you thinking?" asked Setsuna as she threw her arms open. "In a place like this..."

"She's pretending to be an actor, Se-chan." Konoka whispered.

"Cinema Town has actors that spontaneously get the visitors involved in their acts." explained Yue with a raised finger.

_I see..._ Setsuna considered the situation, _so that's how she plans to take Ojou-sama while everyone's watching...By pretending it's a play!_ She leaned forward and declared, "**I won't allow it! I shall protect Ojou-sama!**"

"**Kyaah!**" squealed Konoka as she grabbed Setsuna's arm. "**That was so cool, Se-chan!**"

"Wah!" Setsuna blushed as she tried to squirm out of Konoka's grasp. "D-don't do that Ojou-sama!" This display had attracted the attention of fellow visitors, including the rest of Group Three. Natsumi and Chizuru walked up to join them while Chizuru giggled and Natsumi covered her mouth with her hand, the two of them and Haruna all blushed. Kazumi rested her hand on an indignant Yue and leaned over her for a better look.

"Mmm..." she grinned, "so they do have 'that' kind of relationship after all?"

"Eh!-? What's happening?" asked Ayaka as she walked over. "Hey, everyone! What's going on!-? Asakura-san, Hasegawa-san, why did you change outfits again?" However, Chisame was too busy watching with her mouth open in incredulity to listen to Ayaka.

"Who talks to an enemy like that in this day and age?" she muttered. "And what kind of excuse is that? Next, they'll be blaming things on CGI!" Kazumi wasn't about to turn away from the scene either.

"Is that so?" Tsukuyomi asked as she pulled off her glove. "Then I guess I have no choice..." She flung the glove into Setsuna's face with an "Eiii!".

"Mm." frowned Setsuna as she picked up the glove.

"I challenge you to a duel for Konoka-sama..." Tsukuyomi announced. "The place will be at the bridge opposite the main gate to Cinema Town in thirty minutes. It may be troublesome, but I'll make sure you play along...You can't escape...Setsuna-senpai." Her eyes flashed black and gold and she got back into the wagon and drove off, yelling, "See you later! I won't mind if you call for help! Ho ho ho!"

_...I've got no choice..._ Setsuna thought, _I'll have to go along with it..._ She hummed in consideration and Konoka shifted out from behind her. Her face had paled as she realised that those who had tried to kidnap her were not yet ready to give up.

"How did you feel?-!" asked Natsumi as she leaned forward to hear the details as Chizuru continued giggling.

"What are you talking about?" Setsuna stepped backwards with a deep blush on her face.

"Don't worry, Sakurazaki-san!" declared Haruna with a raised fist. "We'll support your love! She won't get away after trying to steal Konoka from you!"

"What are you going on about?" Anya whispered.

"Waah!-?" Setsuna squealed as she started jumping up and down, waving her arms. "Wait. You've got it all wrong!"

"Yeah, sure." whispered Haruna with sarcasm. "Sakurazaki-san is just Konoka's bodyguard and nothing more. Come on! This is the perfect cover story."

"Aw, don't be embarrassed, Sakurazaki-san!" Kazumi reassured her as she reached out to pat her shoulder."

"Just a minute here!" complained Ayaka. "I don't understand! You guys are leaving me behind"

"Ayaka, come over here." Chizuru offered with an outstretched hand. "We'll explain it to you."

From behind a building, a boy watched in silence. He analysed the fight and considered the potential effect of each individual to the plan. Nothing worrying so far. He knew how to deal with mages, partners, shinmeiryuu and martial artists. As was appropriate, considering his chosen name, Fate was on their side. He allowed himself a rare smile as he swept back his white hair.

/

On the highest point of the bridge, Tsukuyomi waited with drawn swords.

"Thanks for bringing our friends..." she smiled. "...It looks like things will get interesting! All right, let's begin..." She closed her eyes in glee. "...Senpai...I just wish that you brought your knight friend, but Konoka-sama and Setsuna-senpai...I'm going to make the rest of you mine! Setsuna-senpai...this duel...is no act! Fu fu fu." She raised her longer sword.

"S-Se-chan..." said Konoka from behind Setsuna, where she was gripping her bodyguard's shoulder, "that person is kind of scary...B-be careful."

"...Please don't worry, Konoka-ojou-sama." Setsuna smiled a she turned back towards her. "No matter what happens, I'll protect you!"

"Se..." Konoka smiled with a blush, "...Se-chan..." With that, their audience began to applaud and Kazumi started giggling.

"Eh...Wh..." began Setsuna as she turned toward the others.

"Sakurazaki-san is so cool," Chizuru giggled, "isn't she, Ayaka?"

"She should come join our club!" added Natsumi as she lifted her hands to her face in wide-eyed excitement. "She could play male roles!"

"**Yes!**" Ayaka agreed as she blushed, her eyes filled with tears and she grasped Setsuna's hand. "**Sakurazaki-san! I'm moved by the love between you two! I'll lend you my strength!**"

"**I'm telling you,**" cried Setsuna in desperation as she blushed and her eyes watered, "**this is all a mistake, Iinchou!**"

"**Hohohoho! You there! Don't you have any reinforcements?**" Ayaka mocked as she held out a hand in challenge towads Tsukuyomi. "**We, Sakurazaki-san's classmates, will be your opponents!**"

"Iinchou-sa..." began Setuna as her eyes widened. The she swung round and pointed at Tsukuyomi, yelling, "**You said your name was Tsukuyomi, right? These people are...**"

"Yes, Senpai. I know..." smiled Tsukuyomi as she threw a bunch of charms towards them. "My cute little pets will be their opponents! Hyakkiyakou!" The charms turned into a variety of small creatures who jumped forwards and rushed towards the girls.

"**Wha...!-?**" squealed Haruna with an open mouth and wide eyes.

"Oh my." said Yue.

"What are they!-?" Natsumi blushed as she clenched her fists in excitement. "They're so cute!"

"This is getting ridiculous." sighed Asuna as she lifted her fists.

"Woah!" cheered a member of the audience. "Awesome CG!"

"Just what you'd expect from a Cinema Town attraction!" added another man.

_Why did I get involved in this?_ Chisame wondered. _I can't believe that they really think it's CG! Don't they know anything about special effects?_

/

The creatures rushed towards the girls and pulled off Ayaka's wig before starting to flip up their kimonos to show their panties.

"**Iyaah! What's with these perverted monsters?**" Haruna squealed. Asuna just punched one of the creatures in the face.

"If they believe that this is CG," whispered Yue to her comrades, "there should be no problem with us using our artifacts. Adeat."

"Adeat!" Haruna and Nodoka joined in.

"They're really going all out with this!" another audience member exclaimed as he looked at what the girls looked like now.

"They're even accepting this? Adeat!" complained Chisame as she threw her arm towards the audience. Yue opened her book and her eyes bulged at the sight of the words displayed.

"I can't read that aloud in public!" she said.

"Really?" Haruna asked as she leaned towards Yue while using her painting as a shield. "Can I see?"

"No!" replied Yue as she slammed the book shut and whacked a monster in the face with it.

"Sis mea pars per decem secundas." chanted Anya as she backed away. "Ministrae Anja Asacura Cazumi, Ajase Jue, Saotome Haruna, Hasegawa Tisame, Mijazaci Nodoca!" Nodoka started pulling monsters off of her classmates with her bandages and tying them up. Tsukuyomi jumped towards Setsuna.

"**Se-cha…**" Konoka cried as she tried to fend off the monsters. Setsuna raised Yuunagi to meet Tsukuyomi's blades. Tsukuyomi's feet hit the floor as the swords clanged together.

"Have the shinmeiryuu of late taken to keeping monsters?" asked Setsuna with a disapproving frown.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt those children." Tsukuyomi smiled. "To cross swords with Setsuna-senpai is enough to satisfy me for now."

"Hmph!" Setsuna shoved Tsukuyomi backwards. "**I won't play along with someone who just wants to fight!**"

"Oh, come on!" Tsukuyomi smiled as she righted herself. "Don't say that!" Chisame whacked away at the more humanoid monsters, placing them in straight-jackets as the applause grew.

"Asuna kick!" Asuna cried as her foot launched another monster away.

"**Iinchou! Watch out! There's a giant Kappa coming your way!**" Haruna called as she swept up some more creatures into her artifact. Ayaka spun round and knocked her arm into the kappa's chest, sending it to the floor with a thump.

"Yukihiro Ayaka ryu aikijyu jutsu secchuka!" she cried. Chizuru slapped a monster for trying to undress Natsumi, flinging it out of the fight.

Yue continued hitting things on the head with her book while Nodoka tied up more of the creatures and Setsuna charged at Tsukuyomi. Then, a massive cat fell from the sky towards Ayaka.

"**Anya Flame Buster!**" yelled Anya as she flew, flaming foot forwards, towards the giant cat and knocked it off course. Nodoka wrapped it up.

"I th-think that that's all of them." she said and sent another bandage snaking along under the bridge. Tsukuyomi leapt forward to meet her sempai in combat, only to fall face-first onto the floor of the bridge. She looked back to see her foot caught in a bandage. Soon, all four of her limbs were being held away from her body.

/

"So, you're also into bondage?" Tsukuyomi grinned. "Unfortunately, I can't stay and play as I don't have time to be captured." She twisted her wrists, slicing her swords through the bandages holding her arms before swinging them down and freeing her legs. She then jumped off of the bridge and out of sight.

"We've got to get out of here before they try something else." declared Yue, as she leaned over from exhaustion. "We'll also have to risk suspicion. It's no longer safe with just us. Asakura-san and Hasegawa-san will have to come with us."

"What are you talking about?" asked Ayaka.

"Hasegawa –san and I have to join Group Five to discuss the article that I'm writing on the trip with Anya-chan." Kazumi panted. "Hasegawa-san is helping the Newspaper Club with our editing software. That's why we need her."

"I suppose that it can't be helped then." sighed Ayaka.

"We'll see you soon, Iinchou!" Kazumi waved as she walked towards the gate.

"Wow, she's gullible!" complained Chisame. "She accepted that explanation really easily without even asking why we had to do it now! It's like something an untalented fanfic writer used because he couldn't think of anything better!" Chigusa and Fate watched the girls leave.

"She failed!" Chigusa complained. "And now they're leaving! Now, we have to rely on that trap that we left Inugami-han with!"

"He'll be happy to have the opportunity." Fate said. "And if he fails, you can leave it all to me."

/

"Are you sure that you've got the directions to the temple correct?" asked Yue once they were on the train. "Shouldn't you let the rest of us check them, just in case?"

"I know how to get there!" Anya said as she glared at Yue. While she liked Yue, she wished that she had more confidence both in herself and in the authority figures in her life.

"Ojou-sama and I know the way very well." announced Setsuna from the pole which she was leaning against.

"We do?" Konoka asked.

"It is Ojou-sama's home." explained Setsuna as she straightened up.

"What!-?" cried everyone else.

"You mean…! This whole time…!" Anya gasped.

"Se-chan! I didn't even know about that!" gaped Konoka. Yue held out her arms in exasperation as her eyes bulged.

"Now _this _is juicy!" exclaimed Haruna.

"Sounds like something that Misato-kohei would come up with!" Kazumi choked.

"Ojou-sama's father is the head of the Kansai Magic Association." Setsuna explained with a bowed head. "He's the one that we need to send the letter to. I'm sorry that I never said anything earlier. I've been trying to keep all of this secret for so long."

/

The rest of the journey to the temple was fairly uneventful. They were about to start climbing the stairs when Setsuna threw out an arm. "They don't welcome mages from the East like Anya-sensei and some of you are. So please watch out for traps." she advised.

"That doesn't sound like Daddy!" Konoka exclaimed.

"Of course, Ojou-sama." replied Setsuna. "Your father has always been accepting of other magical communities, but he is not in full control. That is why the dissidents have been able to operate. Hopefully, if we inform him of how bad things have become, he'll be able to form a solution. Let me lead the way, so that I can protect you from traps."

"It seems unusually quiet." Konoka observed as they cautiously walked into the temple.

"You're right, Ojou-sama." agreed Setsuna as she tensed up. "Stick behind me." They walked down the passage through a fairly monotonous sequence of gates. The wooden floor stretched on past the horizon and the pillars were uncountable. On and on they went, with no end in sight.

After walking for a while longer, Konoka spoke again. "This passage isn't this long!" she said.

"You're right Ojou-sama! There's no mistake about it…this is an infinite time-space spell! We're currently inside a looping field that extends in a sphere for five hundred meters around us! In other words…we're trapped…" Setsuna explained with a raised finger as she desperately looked around at their surroundings, "…within the thousand gates!"

"What!" Anya cried.

"Eeeeeeh!-?" squealed Asuna. "Wh-what are we going to do!-?"

"There has to be a way to get out." Yue said with a raised finger. "We just need to figure out what it is."

/

"Since there's no escape, we can just let them rot." Chibi-Chigusa said as she floated up to Kotaro. "All you have to do is sit here and watch them until they're too weak to prevent you from taking Konoka-ojou-sama."

"Ueeeh…" complained Kotaro as he rested his head against his arms. "That's so boring! I hate boring plans like this…It's not like they're really _that_ powerful or anything. They don't even have their whole team there! I like face to face confrontations better!"

"You just keep quiet and do what you're told, okay?" Chibi-Chigusa ordered before turning back into a stencil.

"Tsk…" growled Kotaro."This is no fun. I want to see that mage in action. And she apparently has a strong knight and a shinmeiryuu with her. I want to test my strength against them too! Hmmmm…Judging from what frills said and from what I saw of the mage, these guys are too interesting for me to just leave them…It's not fair that she got to fight them twice and I haven't at all yet. That's it! I'm going!"

/

As the girls scoured the passage for a means of escape, Setsuna was grumbling while she straightened up from the floor. Her hands were dusty from all the prodding of planks, "I didn't think that we needed to worry anymore. We were almost back and I thought that we could handle most of the ordinary spell-casters from the Kansai Magic Association…"

"Yeah!" Asuna grinned as she turned towards her from the wall which she had been knocking. "Those guys are no match for us!"

"Obviously, they chose to trap us as it would be easier than a straight fight." added Yue while continuing to examine the base of a gate for any clues.

"Yeah!" Haruna agreed, turning around from her own wall. "They're scared because we're too badass!"

"Hehehe…" came a voice from the ceiling, "I can't let comments like those go!"

"**Wh-who's there!-?**" Asuna yelled as she looked up and searched for the voice.

"W-was he listening to us!-?" asked Chamo.

"I'll find him!" Kazumi said as she pulled out her card. "Adeat!" But there was no need, as a giant spider crashed through the roof. Standing on its head was the boy from the arcade.

"…!-! A spider goki!" said Setsuna as she took a step back and readied her stance.

"A spider…" Asuna said as she also took a step backwards. "It's huge!"

"I…think I found him." said Kazumi.

Monkeys and bears and spiders? What was it with Eastern mages?

"Maybe you should try me on for size…" said the boy as he pointed towards them, "…before you start mouthing off like that! Bring it on, mage of The West! Or should I say…Anya Cocolova! Show me what you've got! Or was that performance at the arcade the limit of your talents?-!"

The limit of her talents?-! How dare he think that that was all she could do?-!

"**Ah! You're that boy from the arcade!**" Asuna said as she pointed at the boy.

"Yes." he said, before looking at the group and lowering his arms as his face fell. "You're _all _girls!-? Oh man! Not even the knight is here! How am I supposed to challenge myself this way?-! What am I supposed to do against girls? They're too fragile to hit!"

"Oh, you want to see the knight do you?" Asuna asked frowning. "Hasegawa-san! Now!"

"How do we get into these situations?" sighed Chisame. "Adeat!" She tapped Asuna, putting her back into armour before running over to Setsuna to do the same.

"Adeat!" Anya's other partners called out.

"Sis mea pars per sexaginta secundas!" Anya yelled. "Ministrae Anja Asacura Cazumi, Ajase Jue, Saotome Haruna, Hasegawa Tisame, Mijazaci Nodoca!"

"**Don't expect me to go easy on you just because you're a brat!**" yelled Asuna as she charged forward.

"We'll show you that women _can _defeat men in battle!" Yue growled as she opened her book. "There once was a boy who wished to prove his strength..." Nodoka sent her bandages towards the goki and started tying its legs together as Chisame gave Setsuna her own armour.

Setsuna then jumped forward, yelling, "Zanmaken!". Withits legs tied up, the spider had no means of escape and the boy had to jump out of the way Setsuna's sword swished down slicing through the spider, which fell into two pieces.

/

"**Not bad! **So you _are_ pretty strong! But you," Kotaro pointed at Yue, "stay out of my head!"

"All right." Yue smiled as she pointed her wand. "For zo cratica Socratica! Evocatio spiritualis de tertium valcyriis mortiferis!" Three valkyries formed out of the air and pointed their swords at Kotaro.

"Even your summoned creatures are girls!" complained Kotaro. He then pointed at Anya. "And I was hoping for more from you, but you're just small fry! I suppose that I should expect that from a girl even if your partners are pretty amazing! I'd ask if you were embarrassed to be protected by girls, but I guess it can't be helped if you're a girl yourself. This is why I hate Western Mages! They depend on their partners for protection rather than their own strength! It would be okay if it was only girl mages with boy partners, but it's not! What kind of people need to be defended by girls anyway?-!"

"As if your zenki and goki are any different!" Yue retorted. "You summon spirits to protect you, not understanding that they perform the same duty as a partner!"

"Hey!" complained Kotaro. "Those spirits are summoned with our own strength!"

"And the partner's powers are derived from their mage's strength!" Yue retorted. "Your intolerance is not only ridiculous but based on a false premise!"

"Stop confusing me!" ordered Kotaro. "It's not the same!"

"**You're just a sore loser because your goki was defeated, you little brat!**" Asuna yelled as she pulled a fist.

"**Yeah! You've got zero chance of winning now!**" agreed Chamo as he reached the top of Asuna's shoulder. "**If you're going to surrender, now's the time to do it!**"

"…Hehe…Onee-chan, you don't get it either…" Kotaro grinned as he adjusted his hat, "…I'm not just any magic user…" How little they knew.

"Eh…?" asked Asuna as her eyes widened.

"**Ojou-sama, behind me!**" Setsuna ordered as she tightened her grip on her sword. "**Everyone, please be careful! This guy might be…**" Kotaro charged for Yue's valkeries, tackling one, then, as it fell, flinging his legs up to kick another in the face. He then jumped off of the second valkery, swinging his fist back.

"If they're not real girls and are just made of air, I don't have to worry about hurting them!" he yelled as his fist ploughed into the face of the last valkery. He then got up and grinned, "I'll be taking the princess now!"

"**Anya Flame Buster!**" cried Anya as she launched for Kotaro's face. She wasn't going to let him talk about her people that way! If he wanted to see a Western mage using her own strength, he'd get it! He ducked with a shocked look on his face and rolled across the floor.

"Wow!" he said as he got up. "You are impressive after all! But I've got to get the princess now! I can't fight girlies!" He charged for Konoka, only for Setsuna to swing Yuunagi at him, forcing him to dodge and taking off one of his hair spikes. As he turned round he saw bandages flying towards him.

"Dai Paru-sama ero manga hikiukeru Sekai! Come to me! My three servant spirits of wood! And smite! That traitor! Of the new world! Sagitta magica convergentia lignis!" chanted Haruna.

"Fo zo crattica Socratica! Gather to me, thirteen spirits of air and strike mine enemy. Sagitta Magica, convergentia Fulguralis!" Yue yelled.

"Shit!" he said as he flung three daggers, pinning three of the bandages to the wall. This action prevented him from dodging the arrows and as he twitched from the electricity, another bandage looped around his foot. He quickly pulled out another dagger and sliced the bandage off. Yet the bandage merely lengthened and those pinned to the wall just looped out to join the others.

In addition, Anya started chanting. "Fortis la tius lilith lilioth. Oh thirty one spirits of fire gather to me and strike mine enemy. Sagitta magica series ignis."

"Kenko to unmei." Konoka joined in, "Gather to me, nineteen spirits of light and strike mine enemy. Sagitta magica, convergentia lucis."

Kotaro quickly summoned five inugami and got out of the way as they were torn apart by the onslaught.

"Th-this is the first time that mere humans have injured me so seriously…" he panted, "I'll take back what I said before…Anya Cocolova…You girls _are_ impressive…but…it-it's not over yet!" He transformed into the next phase along his path to full wolf-hood, becoming far more muscular. His hair and ears lengthened and whitened, while pale fur sprouted all over his body. His fangs grew and his feet lengthened and sprouted claws.

"You have _got _to be kidding me!" yelled Chisame. "A werewolf!"

"No!" Setsuna growled. "The Dog Tribe!"

"H-he t-transformed!" stuttered Nodoka.

"That explains a lot!" a wide-eyed Kazumi said from behind her camera.

"Wow!" said Haruna.

"This…doesn't look good." Yue stated.

"I'm not giving up!" snarled Anya.

"It's time for the real thing…Anya!-!" exclaimed Kotaro. Shadows swirled around him and another ten inugami formed. "Go play with the onee-sans!" he ordered. The inugami leapt for the girls.

/

The inugami each jumped onto a girl and tried to lick their faces. "Zanmaken!" yelled Setsuna as she sliced one in half, causing it to dissolve into shadow, but the tenth used the opportunity to jump onto her, pushing her down. Asuna merely pulled down her visor and punched the inugami, causing it to yelp in pain, before opulling it off and throwing it.

"I need more space to swing!" yelled Setsuna.

Asuna responded by punting the inugami off of her with an, "Asuna kick!"

Setsuna got to her feet and swung her sword, yelling, "Shinmeiryuu Secret Technique...Hyakuretsu Oukazan!" All the inugami were sliced up, turning them into pools of shadow and releasing the girls. As they got up, grumbling, Kotaro pulled out his charms.

"It'll take more than that to beat me!" he yelled.

"Sagitta magica, una ignis!" yelled Anya and a fire arrow rammed into his hand, burning up his charms.

_Crap! And that Onee-chan with the sword takes out my inugami too easily. _Kotaro thought. _I've got to get rid of her sword. I haven't had to use my zenki in ages. I don't like using it as I prefer to attack myself, but it looks like I've got no choice._

His zenki popped into existence. A huge, menacing bat. It flew towards Setsuna as Kotaro concentrated, pooling even more shadows together and forming the shapes of twenty dogs. The bat flew towards Setsuna who swung at it with a, "Zanmaken!" However, it managed to dodge and circled round again. The inugami all charged, with two to each girl, with the exception of Setsuna and Asuna, who each got three. Nodoka sent out her bandages again and pointed her wand, yelling, "Hon wo mamotte! Gather to me, three spirits of earth and strike my opponent! Sagitta magica, series sabulonis!"

"Kenko to unmei!" Konoka added, "Gather to me, nineteen spirits of light and strike mine enemy. Sagitta magica, series lucis!"

"Dai Paru-sama ero manga hikiukeru Sekai!" yelled Haruna. "Come to me! My three servant spirits of wood! And smite! Those traitors! Of the new world! Sagitta magica series lignis!"

"Fo zo crattica Socratica!" Yue shouted. "Gather to me, thirteen spirits of air and strike mine enemy. Sagitta Magica, series Fulguralis!" However, in the time that it took them to cast, the inugami were almost upon them. Kazumi swung her camera and hit one on the head, but the other tackled her to the ground. Asuna tried to hold them off, but three were too much for her. Those that went for those who had cast spells however, were blasted at point blank range, leaving only Nodoka's and Haruna's capable of continuing. Haruna swung her painting, absorbing one before being pinned by the other. Setsuna, meanwhile was in trouble. Dealing with three dogs and one giant bat all trying to steal her sword at the same time wasn't easy, but then the bat dropped out of the sky. Having your wings tied together will do that to you. Setsuna turned to see that Nodoka had pulled the inugami off of herself with her bandages and she was now grabbing Setsuna's own assailants. She once again had the space she needed.

"Shinmeiryu Secret Technique...Hyakuretsu Oukazan!" she yelled once more as she spun through the air and shredded all the inugami. Anya got up once more and swung her staff.

"Fortis la tius lilith lilioth!" she yelled. "Veniant spiritus aeriales ignes! Cum ignes flet tempestas ustulare deserti! Vulcani tempestas magmae!" Kotaro's eyes widened as he was blasted with fire. At the same time Setsuna swung her sword and pointed it at Kotaro.

"Raimeiken!" she yelled and Kotaro was struck by a lightning bolt. As he struggled to his feet, bandages wrapped around his limbs and he was held in place.

/

"Tell us!" yelled Anya as she marched up to Kotaro's hanging body. "How do we get out?-!"

"Wh-what did you say!-? I thought that you weren't some kind of idiot, Anya-chan! There's no way I'd tell you something like that! I'll never talk!" growled Kotaro in reply.

"You don't have to." Yue said as she stepped up to him and placed her hand onto his forehead, mumbling to herself. She didn't like doing this. It was an invasion of privacy. But they hadn't found any clues yet. Her mind was suddenly filled with new thoughts.

"_The short, smart girl is touching me! Why is that? I mean, it feels kind of nice, but why's she doing it? Is she placing a curse on me? She's so close. Her lips and her chest are right in front of me!"_

Yue blushed. "E-excuse me, sir! How do we…" asked Nodoka, "…get out of here?"

"I told you that I'd never talk, Nee-chan!" Kotaro growled.

Yue smiled as her mind filled with the information they needed. "Good work, Nodoka." she said. "I suggest you leave him tied up until we're outside. He'll be freed when you dismiss your artifact. Goodbye, Kotaro-kun."

"U-um… Kotaro-kun…I'm sorry! You'll be free soon!" Nodoka apologized as they left.

"Wait!" Kotaro yelled. "Even if you are pretty amazing, you shouldn't be able to defeat me like that!"

/

"There should be magic runes hidden on this gate." Yue announced as she pointed at the gate in question. "We need to destroy them." Kazumi peered through her camera.

"I see them!" she announced as she placed Sayo's card into her pocket. "Sayo-chan? May I borrow your pen?"

"Sure!" the ghost replied. "Adeat!" The doll transformed into a miniature version of her usual pactio outfit, but her artifact remained the same size. She handed the massive (to her) pen over to her friend who drew three crosses onto the gate.

"These are where the runes are hidden." Kazumi informed them, before taking a step back.

"Shinmeiryuu secret technique..." Setsuna cried as she drew her sword. "Zanganken!" She swung Yuunagi, slashing through one of the runes.

"Well done, Sakurazaki-san." Yue said as she pointed her wand towards the top rune. "I'll take care of the one at the top while you do the last one. Fo zo crattica Socratica! Gather to me, one spirit of ice! And strike my enemy! Sagitta magica una graoalis!" An ice arrow smashed into the rune, destroying it.

"Zanganken!" Setsuna yelled as she ripped her sword through the last rune.

"We're out!" cheered Asuna.

"According to what I learned from Kotaro-kun, they weren't able to guard the next entrance." Yue informed them.

"Then let's go!" said Anya as she threw a hand forward.

"All right." Nodoka smiled. "Abeat." Kotaro was once more free, but in no condition to stop them.

/

When they reached the next entrance, they were greeted by two rows of bowing women. They were dressed in white robes and red skirts and they lowered their heads and closed their eyes in reverence. "Welcome home, Konoka-ojou-sama!" They stood out to quite a distance on the floor before the large entrance of the temple. The girls (with the exception of Konoka and Setsuna who were familiar with this behavior gaped in wide-eyed astonishment.

"Uhyaah! Are all these people from your mansion, Konoka?" Haruna asked. "Your house is so big!" Konoka just smiled.

"And you must be Anya-sensei." said one of the servants as she walked up to Anya.

"Did you make it here all right?" asked another.

"You're as rich as Iinchou, aren't you?" Kazumi asked.

"We should be safe once we enter the headquarters." Setsuna reassured them.

"I-I see…" said Asuna as she looked up at the rest of the building, "so this is Konoka's home…It looks even bigger than it did from the other entrance."

"Asuna, are you upset?" asked Konoka as she touched her fingers together and looked at Asuna with concern.

"No…I'm just a little surprised…" smiled Asuna as she turned to Konoka. "I'm used to Iinchou's house, but…" She trailed off as they walked in and knelt in the seiza position in a massive hall surrounded by servants.

"What an amazing welcome!" Haruna giggled.

"Please wait here," a servant asked with a bow, "the chief will arrive shortly."

"Okay." Anya sighed.

"This is so nostalgic! I used to sit here when I was a little girl!" smiled Konoka. "I haven't come back often since I went to Mahora."

"Thank you for waiting…Welcome, Asuna-kun, Konoka's classmates…" said a man as he walked down the stairs, "…and your teacher, Anya-sensei."

Konoka launched herself at the man and grabbed him in a hug. "Daddy! It's been so long!"

"There, there, Konoka." laughed the man.

"He's quite an ordinary person for someone who lives in a mansion like this, isn't he?" Haruna whispered to Kazumi.

"Yeah, but he looks a bit unwell." replied Kazumi with a wink.

"S-so sophisticated…" Asuna blushed as she raised a quivering hand, "wonderful…he might just be…"

"Eeeh!-?" Haruna interrupted.

"I'll never understand your tastes!" Kazumi declared as she screwed up her face.

"She is such an ojicon." muttered Chisame.

"I've been asked to deliver this letter to you by Principal Konoe." Anya said as she pulled it out.

"I know all about it, Anya-kun." the chief said as he took the letter. "It must have been hard on you." He opened the letter and smiled. "All right. By the will of the chief of The East, we will also work to eradicate our differences with those in The West. Please tell him that." he said. "Good work, Anya Cocolova-kun!"

"Congratulations Sensei!" Kazumi cheered.

"Good work!" agreed Haruna as she threw a fist into the air.

"It'll be sunset by the time you descend from the mountain. Why don't you all stay here for the night?" the chief offered. "I'll have a welcome feast prepared for you."

"Eeeeh? All right!" Kazumi cheered.

"What luck!" Haruna smiled as she made another fist.

"I don't think that the other teachers would be happy about that." Anya objected.

"No problem." the chief replied. "I'll create some replacements and send them in your place."

**Omake:**

"I know that Makie-chan is one of Anya-chan's favorite students," Yuuna whispered to Ako, "but isn't it weird that Anya-chan is doing _everything _that Makie-chan suggests?" They looked over to where An-semi-colon and Makie were spinning in pirouettes. Mana just face-palmed.

**_From the files of Chao Lingshen, Temporal Renegade:_**

**Full Name:** Hibiki Aya

**Birth Date:** 4 October 1990

**Death Date (In My Original Timeline):** 14 November 2014

**Blood Type:** AB

**Likes:** Iwao Yukino, cards, card games, gambling, Seto Kaiba (in her opinion, the only intelligent person on the show).

**Dislikes:** People who cheat, fortune telling, lucky charms, all other anime characters.

**Religion:** Was raised to believe in Shintoism. Currently undecided, but holds disdain for gods of luck and fate.

**Sexuality:** Completely lesbian and devoted to her girlfriend, possibly to the point of Yukinosexuality.

**Noteworthy Family:** None capable of influencing my plans.

**Affiliations:** Mahora Academy Junior Girl's High class 1A, The Bridge Club, The Drama Club, The Maths Club, The Trading Card Club, involved with multiple gambling circles, is the girlfriend of Iwao Yukino, has a rivalry with Shiina Sakurako which Sakurako appears to be unaware of.

**Background:** Aya started playing card games from a young age and developed a liking and skill to them. She soon decided that the person who was best with her cards should always win and developed an anger towards the ideas of luck and fate, eventually denying their existence. She still enjoyed the idea of predicting outcomes of games, though and eagerly began betting on those outcomes. This behaviour only became easier once she moved to Mahora.

She developed a friendship with Yukino, which later turned to love and they have had a steady relationship since. Aya taught Yukino some card games and made her her bridge partner and Yukino got Aya involved in her own hobbies, which included dragging her into The Drama Club. Aya is perfectly grateful to spend more time with her girlfriend though and decided that she would support her dreams in any way she could, even if it did mean dressing up and acting in front of a camera.

Aya soon realized that someone was winning the gambling pools far more often than should be possible, even for an expert. This person was always right, even when all the odds were against her. It infuriated her and she became convinced that this person had to be cheating somehow. When all the evidence pointed to luck, she became even angrier as by then, the idea of luck repulsed her. She decided that she had to show that skill was real and luck wasn't and has been determined to defeat Sakurako since. This is in fact, the reason which Yukino never joined the cheerleading squad, choosing instead to make her own cheerleading outfits, as it was the one case where Aya opposed her.

For similar reasons to her disdain for luck, Aya has developed an antagonism towards fortune telling as she sees it as believing in fate and trying to cheat. Interestingly, she still has a deck of tarot cards. She claims that such beautiful cards are having their potential wasted on frivolous pursuits, when they should be played with as they were originally designed for games.

**Abilities:** An expert with mathematics, especially with regards to statistics and probabilities. Also has excellent short term memory and the ability to count at high speed which she uses to aid in her card games. Has an excellent grasp of strategy which she also employs in her card games.

**Possible Impact on My Plans:** Like Konoe Konoka, would be interested in a pactio solely for the card. That possibility increases if Yukino becomes involved as Yukino would throw herself into the excitement and Aya would be dragged along and would do what she could to protect her girlfriend. Currently has access to my class via Murakami Natsumi and Shiina Sakurako. Should she join the fight, her abilities as a tactician could make her quite useful, but she may be rendered slightly redundant by my own abilities on my side and those of Ayase Yue on the other side. The fact that she would naturally bring her girlfriend with her may reduce her usefulness on my side due to Yukino's reckless enthusiasm, but if that enthusiasm could be channelled, they would both prove valuable allies.

_A/N: 1. By the way, is there a place where I can find the Romanji of the Eastern spells? Vetus has some, but not all and the wiki doesn't seem to have any! I've been forced to improvise a lot. I don't read any system other than Roman and I actually really suck with languages, as interesting as I find them, so I could do with the help._

_2. Shikigami don't have real minds. They just respond to the orders that they were created with, so Haruna can put more than one in her artifact._

_3. As Tsukuyomi was expecting a bit more resistance, she would have used a few more charms._

_4. For Kotaro's zenki, I thought about what mythological wolf people acknowledge as the only things of similar badass level to themselves. __Obviously bat-people!_ _I'm naturally talking about the rivalry that werewolves have with vampires in several pieces of literature. Speaking of which, we've never seen him use his zenki in canon and this is the only time he used his goki. Did he not think that they might be useful even once!-? Medinoc suggested that maybe he became too strong for them to be useful. I now have the image of Kotaro's goki and zenki sitting on the sidelines, thinking about how they're even less useful in a fight than Negi's less powerful partners. This amuses me despite the fact that I consider the situation to be bad. The dissidents in the Kyoto group were wrong __because intolerance is bad. Oops, sorry. It's actually_ _because the Eastern equivalent of partners is utterly useless to a powerful mage. (Needless to say, Kotaro WILL be using his goki and zenki in MSA.)_

_5. I must admit that I was also uncertain as to how they would get out until I remembered that mind-reading was a basic mage skill! Yue worked out Kotaro's name from his thoughts. Medinoc says that he's not sure that Yue would try mind reading so easily with the privacy invasion and all. H said that he expected detective work with Kazumi's camera. Of course, I used her camera as well (which he didn't know at the time.) and I've added a bit more hesitation, but maybe he's right. I don't know. Also, Cygnus (known as The Ansem Man in these parts) agreed that one of the more interesting things about MSA is seeing alternate solutions to canon problems. Again, it is still a bit different, but maybe he has a point too._

_6. From what I can tell, an artifact's mundane uses can be used by anyone, but their magical properties can only be used by the people that they are granted to._

_7. I finished the other cards that have appeared so far!_

_Kaede's: http colon /img4 dot imageshack dot us/img4/79/kaedeanyapactio1 dot png_

_I realised after making it that her artefact is draped over the wrong shoulder. Oops! But that's not exactly the only place where things ended up as slightly different to how I envisioned. It's not bad considering my poor art skills._

_Kazumi's: __http colon /img200 dot imageshack dot us/img200/7678/anyakazumipactio1 dot png_

_Sayo's : http colon /img850 dot imageshack dot us/img850/7161/anyasayopactio1 dot png_

_Obviously, most of that is guesswork from me. Her title, I had pretty much no hope of getting right, but I made one up anyway._

_anima sollicita: Restless_ _spirit._

_For the rest of the card: I decided to make her border and circle darker versions of the first anime version based ON THE RESEARCH!_ _(I realised that several first anime cards had borders and circles that were similar, but slightly lighter than the ones that they eventually ended up with in canon). I thought of a few possibilities for her tonus, but most referenced her death, which I didn't want to do. I decided that she fitted in with the pink theme of innocent and girly like Makie. Mercury is for her desire to travel, her relationship with reporting and her nature as being between worlds. I decided that Sayo is motivated by hope and desire for a better, happier, less lonely existence, so I made her virtus, Spes. Occidens is to do with moving forward into the future. New friends, new situations and travel to new places._

_8. Konoka's huge mana reserves are canon. As I indicated, it looks like mana and ki are intricately connected, so someone is likely to have a high mana reserve whether their parents were ki or mana users. Though, it seems as though mana is more dependant on natural talent, while ki is more dependent on training. You're pretty much stuck with the mana reserves that you're born with, which varies a lot, but all people are born with a similar amount of ki, which can be increased through training and passed onto your descendants aslarger mana reserves. (At least that's my interpretation.)_

_9. I've decided to go ahead with a suggestion and make Yue a bit of a generalist. Decent with several types of magic and elements and capable of becoming a good melee fighter as well._

_10. Once again, a big thank you to Japanese teeth for his improvements to this chapter._

_11. As I've said before, Chao has researched several people which among others, includes every person who will be mentioned in this fic. I got the idea for showing her profiles on characters from Unequally Rational and Emotional and decided to use them to give some information on the OCs (both in Class 1A and others). I'm perfectly willing to accept requests. If there are any OCs that you'd like to know more about, let me know and I'll add their profile to the next convenient chapter where it won't be a spoiler. There are some who will really benefit from having their profile shown, so I'll do some even without requests. I decided that Aya was most appropriate here as she does turn up briefly in this chapter and there are CARD GAMES!_


	17. Offerings and Services

_A/N: 1. __Thanks for the support again._

_2. Sorry that it's been a while. Japanese Teeth was on holiday (he does good work with my stuff so I didn't want to post before he checked my stuff), I lost some data forcing me to rewrite some scenes (Now I'll always think that the originals were better) and my commune was broken into AGAIN! *sigh* Such is life._

_3. I have kep__t writing, both for this and for Out of Control, though. Speaking of which, Out of Control now has a TVTropes page. Why not check it out? Also, we'd love some more reviews for it._

_4. I've decided to update today in celebration of the movie coming out, even though I don't like what I've heard about the plot._

Group Two was settling back into their room when Chao's phone rang. She picked it up and frowned as she looked at the caller ID. "I'd better take this." she said and quickly left the room. "Moshi-moshi, this is Chao Lingshen." she answered, after agreeing to the reverse charges. "What's the problem, Arcana-san?"

"Our group is on its way back to the hotel." answered Mana's voice. "We're traveling with a replacement. The others believe that it's Anya-sensei, but with the exception of Sasaki-san, they have noticed that it is behaving unusually and it's beginning to show the early signs of degradation. Also, it has been following the orders of Sasaki-san." Chao furrowed her brow.

"Sasaki-san knows about the existence of magic already," she began, "but I'm not ready for Akashi-san to find out. It would take a particularly traumatic event for her to fight on the side opposite her father-yo. For the replacement to be listening to Sasaki-san, it must be a botch that Anya-chan made and she discovered-ne?"

"Get rid of it before Akashi-san can find out the truth." she ordered. "I'll deal with Sasaki-san. I've also arranged for the equipment that you'll need later tonight to be placed where we arranged. I'll send you a text message when you need to fetch it and head for the battle. Don't worry, I realize that it will cost extra-yo. I know your price list-ne?"

"All right. Goodbye." Mana replied.

"Zaijian." Chao said and put down the phone.

/

Mana sighed as she put down the phone. The hotel was already in front of them. She pulled out a handgun and removed the bullets, storing them in one of her pockets. Chao was going to have to pay a lot for this service. "Akashi-san!" she called. The rest of the group turned around. They were surprised to see how far ahead they were from her. Of course, she had to hang back to speak to her employer. The only individual who wasn't wide-eyed was the shikigami, whose face was blank and had started to sag.

"What is it, Tatsumiya-san?" Akashi asked.

"About what you asked me last night," Mana continued, "I've decided that you can touch one after all." Akashi's face lit up. "I have to meet an old boyfriend at the mall and while I'm gone, you can hold it, as long as Izumi-san and Ookuchi-san watch you." Akashi ran over and Mana discretely handed her the gun.

"Thank you so much, Tatsumiya-san!" Yuuna squealed and she ran off. "Ako-chan, Akira-chan, come with me!" The two girls sighed and followed Akashi. Sasaki shrugged. She had other, more interesting things to discuss. She walked with the shikigami into the hotel as its arms started to lengthen. Mana gave them some space before starting to discreetly stalk them.

/

An-semi-colon's arms began to trail on the floor. "Is this also something that you do with your magic, Anya-chan?" Makie asked. "Will you teach me how to do this as well?"

"...I...donnn't...knnnoww...howww...tooooo...teeeeach...yyyyooooou...thissssss." An-semi-colon groaned.

"Oh! Do you have to talk funny, like the thing you told me about earlier?" Makie asked. "With saying, 'Plah kitty bee gi nuh loo'?"

"...Eeeeeetsss...'Prrrrrahhhhhhhcteeeeee...beeeeeeeeegeeeeeeeee...nnnnnnahhhhhhrrrrrrrooooooh'." An-semi-colon croaked.

"Really?" Makie asked, "It sounded much shorter last time you said..." Makie hit the floor. Sticking out of her back was a tranquilizer dart.

An-semi-colon's neck twisted round like an owl, to face behind her, in the direction from which the dart came. She was promptly hit in the forehead by a flying coin. She immediately exploded in a puff of smoke, leaving the stencil behind.

Mana walked up to the stencil and tore it in half, before pulling out the tranquilizer. Once Akashi had played with her gun for a while, she would convince the others to try track her down and spy on her "boyfriend". That would be the perfect time to return Sasaki-san to the room.

/

Back at Konoka's home, Nodoka and Chisame had been reluctantly dragged onto the dance floor by Kazumi and Haruna. "Come on, Miyazaki!" Kazumi cheered. Asuna was asking Konoka about the drinks that they were having, which had left most of them red-faced. "It's okay," Konoka grinned, "it's not alcoholic." Yue slumped in her chair in a drunken stupor.

"Setsuna-kun!" called Eishun.

"Ch-chief..." Setsuna asked as she quickly kneeled in respect, "you wish to speak with someone like me?"

"Haha...Please, there's no need to be so formal." Eishun laughed. "You've always been like that. Thank you for protecting Konoka for these last two years. You responded to all my selfish requests and you did well."

"Ah...No, protecting Ojou-sama has always been my wish...Your words are wasted upon me." Setsuna blushed. "B-but I apologize. There was a time when I was not with Ojou-sama when she needed protection...and I was unable to prevent Ojou-sama from becoming involved with magic." Konoka turned towards her father and frowned at the direction which the conversation was going.

"Yes, I heard all about it." Eishun smiled as he turned towards Anya. "Anya-kun, you started teaching my daughter magic and she helped you in your fight against Evangeline-kun."

"W-well, yes, but...I d-didn't have much option." Anya stuttered as she shrank back.

"I'd have preferred it if _you _told me, Daddy!" Konoka pouted as she got up. "I'm _glad _that I found out and I'm happy to help Anya-chan, but you should have told me, Daddy!"

"I'm sorry Konoka." Eishun apologized as he hung his head. "It was my wish to keep your powers secret and let you live a normal life, but in the end, I knew that this day would come. I don't blame any of you and I'm glad that you were able to help Anya-kun when she needed you. I'm sure that you will make a fine mage and I fully support your magical studies."

"Oh, Daddy!" Konoka squealed as she ran and jumped into her father's arms. "I can't stay mad at you! Just please don't keep secrets about me from me in the future, okay!"

/

After the party, Asuna headed down the wooden passage towards the bath. _Even though I find wearing armor strangely comfortable, it still makes you all sweaty. _She thought. She touched the door with the hand that wasn't holding her towel, when someone else's hand stopped her. She turned around and saw Setsuna standing behind her.

"Mind if I join you, Kagurazaka-san?" Setsuna asked.

"No, it's not a problem." Asuna smiled. They walked into the bath, dropped their towels and began to clean themselves and engage in friendly banter.

"This bath is huge isn't it?" Asuna asked as she lay down against the edge. "I was surprised by how big the mansion was too!" She suddenly got up and touched her chin. "Wait…Now, that I think about it, Konoka's father is the Chief of The Kansai Magic Association, so…that means…Konoka is…?"

"Ah…" said Setsuna as she got up, "Th-that's…"

"Ah!" Asuna exclaimed with a smile as she pointed at Setsuna. "But more importantly, you've been protecting Konoka all this time!"

"Eh!-?" Setsuna asked, wondering what that had to do with anything.

"You're like a knight protecting her princess, Setsuna-san!" Asuna grinned with a raised finger. "It feels like more than just a bodyguard's relationship!"

"Wh…Th-th-there's no such relationship between us! Kagurazaka-san, are you starting with that too!-?" Setsuna had tears in her eyes as she grabbed Asuna. "S-speaking of that, what about you, Kagurazaka-san?"

"Eh?" asked Asuna.

"Kagurazaka-san, you've fought by our side and helped us even though you aren't one of Anya-sensei's partners. I think that's a bit odd!"

"Wha!-? Wh-wh-wh-what are you talking about!-?" Asuna asked as she thrashed the water with her arms.

"Kagurazaka-san, you're just a normal person, not even a partner," Setsuna thrashed in response, "but you're willing to risk that kind of danger. Who is it that is worth so much to you?-!"

"You're wrong…" Asuna replied. "It's only natural to worry, especially as Anya's just a brat. It only feels normal to fight in such a situation!"

"And I'm just worried about Ojou-sama!" Setsuna declared. They turned around and panted until they had calmed down. Then Setsuna turned back towards Asuna. "Um…Kagurazaka-san…actually, the reason I came here to speak…"

"Ah?" Asuna asked as she turned round. "Um…You…you can call me Asuna you know." She placed a hand behind her head. "I did wonder why you came to me instead of Konoka though."

"Ah…Okay then…" Setsuna said, "you can call me Setsuna too…Um…Asuna-san…There are actually a lot of things that I want to talk to you about. With the Chief's approval, I am now free to help Ojou-sama in her studies of Eastern magic more easily. I have access to resources that I otherwise wouldn't have. But…I'm nervous about being Ojou-sama's teacher. You have become her best friend and roommate, so…I'd like you to help me train her. Can you bring Konoka-ojou-sama to the baths after this, so that we can discuss it privately?"

"Eh? Un…" Asuna said as she stood up. "Yes, I can do all of that…You'll still be teaching me as well, right?"

"Of course." smiled Setsuna.

"Wait…" Asuna frowned. "Someone's coming." Setsuna listened. There were indeed footsteps coming down the passage.

"That doesn't sound like one of the girls." she pointed out. "Come with me." She dragged Asuna behind a large rock as the door opened.

/

Eishun walked into the bath and started cleaning himself. "S-Setsuna-san, why are we hiding?" Asuna asked with a blush as Eishun slipped into the water. Setsuna was also blushing and she carefully peeped round the edge of the rock.

"I-I'm sorry...I-I just did it out of habit..." she said.

"You're in the habit of hiding and watching people bath?" Asuna asked.

Setsuna's head spun back towards Asuna. "No!" she whispered. "I _don't _hide and wait for Ojou-sama to come into the bath and watch her!" Asuna bit her lip and peered over the top of the rock.

"Well, I must admit, that this does have advantages." she said. "Check out his muscles! He's pretty heavily scarred. I wonder why?" Setsuna reached up to place a hand on Asuna's head and pushed her down.

"Do you _want_ to be discovered?-!" she asked.

Asuna smiled and said, "It was just an accident that we ended up here at the same time. We can explain that and it means that I get a better..."

"_No!_ No no no!" Setsuna hissed. "Do I need to teach you about this as well!-? You do _not_ let your target discover you! You keep yourself completely hidden! If you really _need _to observe, you use the cover to keep all but your eye out of sight and position yourself to suddenly shift if they look in your direction so that they could dismiss it! I'll show you other methods to encourage dismissal later, but for now, I must demonstrate to you the seriousness of this venture. Those scars are from the Chief's previous battles. He is a powerful shinmeiryuu and fought alongside The Thousand Master!"

"Wait...Isn't that the dad of Anya's brat friend."

"Yes, but that's irrelevant for now." Setsuna sighed. "The point is that he could easily kill either of us. Do you really want him to discover us in such a compromising position?"

"He's _not _our enemy!" Asuna face-palmed. "He's Konoka's hot dad! He's not going to kill us for seeing some skin! Even if you were afraid of him attacking out of surprise, wouldn't it be better then to just let him know that we're here?-!"

"No!" Setsuna whispered. "You don't get it! We have trampled upon his honor by being present while he is naked. We cannot let him find out or he'll be disgraced!"

"Setsuna-san," Asuna said as she tried to peep round the rock again, "you need to learn how to have fun. If you're teaching me how to fight and Konoka how to use magic, then we have to teach you to have fun." They suddenly heard voices and Asuna darted back behind the rock as Eishun turned towards the door.

"I still can't believe that we got away with what happened at Cinema Town!" Yue was saying.

"Well it _is _Cinema Town." Kazumi replied. "It's easy to see all that as CG and stuff."

"Not if you know anything about how CG works!" Chisame yelled. "That was seriously irresponsible!"

"Exactly!" Yue agreed. "Not everyone is that gullible!"

"Oh...Oh dear!" Eishun said as he got up wrapped a towel around his waist and ran through the water. "Better escape through the back exit."

"H-he's coming over here!" Asuna whispered as she leaned towards Setsuna and pointed at Eishun. "What do we do!-?"

"D-d-don't ask me!" Setsuna stuttered. Asuna attempted to shift back to her original position, but she was still facing Setsuna and overcompensated a bit. She ended up right in Eishun's path and he rammed into her, knocking her over.

"Oh?" He said as Setsuna leaned out of her hiding spot to see if Asuna was all right.

"Wah!" Asuna squealed with a large blush as her nakedness was now fully visible. Then the door slid open, revealing the rest of the girls holding their towels in front of them and completely naked.

The girls shrieked at the sight before them and Nodoka passed out. "Daddy is a pervert!" Konoka declared. Haruna laughed at the scene that was developing..

"Why aren't there separate baths for men and women!-?" Yue asked.

"This isn't a hot spring!" Konoka replied.

"Well, it's like a hot spring episode!" Chisame said before storming out. "This is the kind of thing that would happen in a bad fanfic!"

"Waaah!" Eishun said as he scrambled to his feet. "This isn't what it looks like!"

"It _really _isn't!" Asuna nodded as she tried to cover herself up again.

"I knew about your tastes, Kagurazaka-san," Kazumi laughed, "but I didn't think that you'd go this far with a man you just met!"

"I have _got_ to put a scene like this in my next dojinshi!" Haruna cackled.

/

Back at the hotel, Makie woke up and found herself back in her room. She had no idea how she got there, but then again she couldn't remember visiting Iinchou, Murakami and Naba the other day either. She left her room to discover that Anya had brought Group Five, Asakura and Hasegawa back. Wasn't she telling her more about magic? The group was prancing around in some kind of dance. Maybe Anya had decided to try teaching them some of the moves that she had been teaching her earlier. Asuna and Anya were holding hands and laughing as they skipped along.

"Asuna and Anya-sensei are acting kind of funny today." Madoka observed.

"Come to think of it, a few of the others are looking pretty vacant too." Misa claimed with her hand touching her cheek as she turned to look at the rest of the group.

Tatsumiya's phone then beeped. She quickly read the message.

"Get ready and wait in the lobby. Offer to accompany Nagase and Ku Fei when they're called. Travel with them to the appointed area. Chao."

/

Tertium stood next to his employer in a tree as they looked over at the temple. "Tsk!" Amagasaki said as she pointed to the temple. "Hey, new guy! You said not to follow them as you'd handle it if Inugami-han failed, so I didn't! Now they've reached the headquarters and handed over the letter!"

"It's all right. Please leave it..." Tertium assured her, "...to me." He jumped down from the tree and headed for the temple. The barrier wasn't even worth mentioning to someone like him. He'd search the rooms one by one until he found what he was looking for. A former member of the Ala Rubra lived here, but he wouldn't be expecting to face an Averruncus, so he should be fine. He opened a door. It was full of servants. They turned to him in curiosity.

"Vish tal li shutal vangate. Basiliske galeote meta," he whispered and the servants eyes grew round with horror, "kokto podon kai," One of the servants attempted to punch him. He grabbed her hand and flung her across the room without stopping his spell. "kakoin ommatoin pnoen," he continued as the servants flung open the door and tried to get out, "tou iou ton chronon parairousan." The room filled with smoke and the servants hardened into grey stone. The princess wasn't there, so it was time for the next room.

/

Anya was walking down the passage with Chamo on her head when she felt the now familiar tug of her partners activating their powers. This was accompanied by screaming. "What was that?-!" Anya asked.

"Screaming!" Chamo replied. "From the girls' room." Anya rushed to the room and opened the door. Kazumi and Nodoka were standing perfectly still in their pactio outfits. Nodoka seemed to have covered her mouth and nose with a bandage. Two more were pointing to the door and the rest appeared to have stopped in the process of building some form of wall.

"What are you doing!-?" Anya asked. She then stepped into the room and took a closer look. They had turned grey. Why would they be grey? Wait…grey and standing still…as if they couldn't move…just like…back when…"No!" Anya cried. "NO! NO! NOOOOOOO!" Tears fell down her face. "Not again! NOT AGAIN!-!"

/

Moments earlier, Konoka was serving drinks to Yue, Haruna and Nodoka who were playing a card game. Asakura and Hasegawa were working on their laptops. By now, with the exception of Hasegawa, they had all changed into floral yukatas. "Is it really okay for us not to go back to the hotel?" Asakura grinned.

"That's what Anya-sensei said, so it should be fine." Haruna smiled. "There are shikigami replacing us anyway." There was a knock at the door and Asuna peered in.

"Konoka, do you have a moment?" she asked, touching her chin. "Um...Setsuna-san said she had something to tell you."

"Se-chan?" Konoka smiled, lifting her head. "Un! I'll go!" Asakura and Haruna rapidly spun round.

"Setsuna-san is calling Konoka out at this hour?" Haruna grinned with a blush as she touched her chin.

"This could only mean..." Asakura blushed as she touched her own chin before standing and throwing a fist into the air, "she's finally confessing her love!"

"Woohoo!" cheered Haruna as she also threw her arms into the air. Konoka and Asuna turned their heads back towards them as they were leaving the room.

"What the Hell are you guys talking about!-?" Asuna asked with clenched fists and a scrunched up face. After they left the room, Hasegawa shut her laptop.

"You all are making me feel like I'm being infected with stupidity!" she claimed. "I'm going to go have my bath now, seeing as though I didn't want to ogle Konoe-san's dad earlier." She grabbed her stuff and left the room. They were just returning to their game, when there was another knock on the door.

"Ah, coming!" smiled Haruna as she walked to the door. "Do you think that Hasegawa-san forgot something?" When she opened the door, she came face-to-face with a small, white-haired boy. "Huh? Who are you?" she asked. "Are you from the mansion?"

"Basiliske galeote meta," the boy whispered. The girls had been around magic long enough by now to recognize it.

"Adeat!" they cried.

"kokto podon kai," the boy continued. Asakura's eyes widened in terror as she saw what was happening through her artifact.

"Yue-chi! Run!" she shrieked as she shoved the person closest to the other door out of it. Haruna swung her painting at the boy who grabbed the frame and shoved her to the floor, never stopping his incantation.

"kakoin ommatoin pnoen," the incantation continued as he easily dodged Nodoka's bandages.

"B-but!" Yue objected from the door.

"You're small! You're fast and you're fit right!-?" Asakura was saying.

"But!" Yue continued.

"Just go!" Asakura cried as she pushed Yue away.

Haruna realized that they weren't being very effective, so she took a gamble and tried something that she had never used in combat before, she allowed her painting to fall over her, shoving her into it. Once again, she was in the familiar setting of comiket. She quickly concentrated, forming a table and chair to make herself comfortable. She had to wait and listen for when it was safe to come out of hiding again.

"tou iou ton chronon parairousan." The boy finished. Then something horrifying happened. The scene began to solidify and turn grey. Everything was going turning to stone and the effect was spreading towards her.

No! She would _not _let this happen! She was not going to let the fun that she'd had in this artifact go to waste now that it mattered! She was the goddess of this world! All she surveyed belonged to her! It was all created from _her _mind! Here, her every whim was done! She scrunched up her face and concentrated. The stone kept on coming. She concentrated as hard as she could. Far harder than she had ever concentrated before. The times in class were a joke compared to this...and...the stone began to slow down. She grit her teeth. She couldn't handle this much longer. "Abeat!" she cried.

/

Tertium stood before the next door. Even the small fry had put up some resistance, negligable though it was. Konoe Eishun was likely to be in either this room or one of a few others. He was Ala Rubra. If he got hold of his sword before he finished casting, it would not be a pleasant experience for him. Delaying the spell was possible, yet difficult for one of such high level. Far simpler to perform most of the incantation before knocking.

"Vish tal li shutal vangate. Basiliske galeote meta kokto podon kai kakoin ommatoin pnoen," he whispered and knocked on the door. It was opened and he came face-to-shocked face of Konoe. "tou iou ton chronon parairousan." he finished. Eishun flipped backwards towards the other end of the room, but the spreading gas touched his feet. They immediately started turning to stone. Eishun grabbed his sword from its stand and where he had landed and drew it.

"Hiken, hyakka ryouran!" he cried as he swung it. Tertium ducked the blast.

"You are no longer a threat." he stated and left.

/

"Calm down, Aneki!" Chamo said as he jumped down and ran over to Nodoka. Anya continued to sob. First her parents! Her whole village! And now this! She grabbed her face and collapsed to her knees, landing on a stone picture-frame, lying on the floor. The stone painting smashed and in the dust laid Haruna, clutching her card. "Haruna!" Anya gasped as she suddenly jerked upright. "You're all right!"

"I...wouldn't really call...this all right!" Haruna coughed. She looked up at Nodoka and Kazumi. "What happened to them?-! Can you turn them back!-?"

"No!" Anya moaned as she clutched her face again. "It's happening _all over again!_"  
"It's not the same, Aneki!" Chamo claimed as he examined the statues. "This isn't Eternal Petrifaction! We can get the chief...or even Kono-chan to heal them with how far she is in her studies of healing injuries, curing diseases and removing curses!"

"Really?" Anya gulped through her tears at Chamo.

"Yes!" he replied. "It _is_ petrifaction magic though, which is high level. I can't believe that they have that in Eastern magic too! But the fact that they're using it means that they don't want to hurt innocent bystanders."

"Maybe my artifact can help!" Haruna suggested. "It kept me okay! Adeat!" She tried shoving Nodoka's head into the painting, but it remained stone. "Wait!" she suddenly said. "If the enemy's here, we should warn Konoka!"

"Yes!" Anya agreed as she wiped away her tears. Haruna pulled out her cell phone and called Konoka's number.

/

Mana carried the guitar-case that Chao had provided into the lobby. She had already checked out the goods. Chao certainly knew how to provide quality equipment. She saw that Akashi, Ookuchi and Izumi were there. Obviously they had given up on looking for her, but it must have been recently as the Iinchou was scolding them for being late. As she walked in, Kaede's phone rang. She quickly answered it.

"Nagase here-de gozaru. Oh? Baka leader?" She listened to the phone as Ku Fei complimented her ring tone. She ate chips while the explanation went on. "Hmm? What's wrong Yue-dono? You have to calm down first-de gozaru! Calm down! Hmm...Hmm...In the mountains? Ho...Hmm..." She took another bite as she waited. "...so basically...you need help-de gozaru...right, Leader?"

"What's going on, Kaede?" Mana asked as she turned towards her. Kaede put down the phone.

"Ku Fei and I have to go help out Yue-dono-de gozaru." Kaede replied.

"Let me come with you." Mana offered. "I can also help." Kaede and Ku Fei looked shiftily at each other.

"I know about Anya-sensei's magic." Mana whispered. "I've helped her before. There's no need to be secretive."

"In that case, I would appreciate the help." Kaede smiled.

/

"I wonder what Se-chan wants to talk about?" Konoka said she walked down the passage.

"Well, she said something about your magic studies and...Ow!" Asuna cried as her head hit something hard. They looked at it and saw that it was a stone arm. It was reaching out of the room and when they looked inside, they saw a number of statues with panicked faces, reaching for the door. "Wh-what…" Asuna asked, "…is this?" Konoka walked forwards and examined them more closely.

"They've been petrified!" she gasped. "I need to cure them! But…" Her phone then rang. "Paru!" she answered. "I've just found some petrified…! Them too!-?...Asuna and I are on our way to the baths to meet Se-chan, but I don't have my wand with me. Please bring it…Okay, bye." She put down the phone. "Asuna, the enemy is here! They got Honya and Asakura-san as well! We need to fetch Se-chan!" Asuna frowned.

"Okay." she said. "I'll protect you!"

/

After Haruna put down the phone, she asked, "Shouldn't we make sure that Yue and Hasegawa-san are all right?"

"Of course." Anya replied. "I'll summon them. We'll need their help anyway. Evocem vos, ministrae Anja, Ajase Jue, Hasegawa Tisame!" When the light faded, Yue and a half-undressed Chisame appeared. Chamo grinned lecherously.

"Adeat! Don't just summon people without checking first!" Chisame snarled. "I was getting ready to have a bath! Then Sakurazaki-san ran past and then you summon me! What's going on!-?"

"It's a desperate situation!" Anya protested with flailing arms. "The enemy is here and they're turning people to stone! See?-!" She pointed through the doorway. Chisame's eyes widened in horror as she saw Nodoka and Kazumi.

"It's okay, Chis-ane!" Chamo reassured her as he ran up to her. "Kono-chan or the chief will fix them. We must just make sure that they don't get Kono-chan!"

"As if we didn't have enough problems." Chisame said.

"I've got her wand." Haruna informed them, holding it out. "We're meeting her and Sakurazaki-san in the bath.

"I called Kaede-san." Yue informed them as she got up. "I asked her to bring Ku Fei as she also knows about your magic, is in the same group and can fight."

"Excellent." Anya sighed. "It looks like things are in our favour again." With that, Setsuna ran into view, dressed in her school uniform and with her sword drawn.

"Setsuna!-?" Anya asked. "What are you doing here!-? Weren't you supposed to be waiting in the bath for Asuna and Konoka!-?"

"I felt some kind of incredible presence, so I came out!" Setsuna explained, lowering her sword. "What happened!-? Is Ojou-sama…?"

"She went to the baths to meet you!" Anya explained.

"If you're here and Konoka doesn't have her wand," Yue asked, "then aren't Asuna and Konoka unprotected!-?" They stopped and turned towards the sound of heavy shuffling footsteps.

"A-Anya-kun…Setsuna-kun…everyone…" said the chief as he slowly walked towards them, the lower half of his body turned to stone. He was leaning on the wall for support.

"Chief!-?" Setsuna cried.

"I-I'm sorry…" he apologised. "It seems I had too much faith in the barrier that protects this temple…"

"Are you all right!-?" Yue asked.

"Because it's always been peaceful around here, I was caught off guard and they got me…I tried to resist but…" he continued. "For me, a sworn friend of The Thousand Master…How pathetic…"  
"Chief!" Setsuna gasped in wide-eyed horror.

"All of you…watch out for a young man with white hair…he's on a different level altogether…No ordinary user of Eastern magic could break the barrier surrounding this temple so easily…" he warned them as the stone spread up his torso. "I know that this may be hard on you…Tell…the principal…I'm sorry…Please…take care…of Konoka…" His face froze into grey stone.

"Chief." moaned Setsuna as she slumped.

"Are you okay, Setsuna?" Haruna asked. Setsuna raised her head again and took a deep breath.

"We need to get going!" she said.

"Right!" Anya agreed. "I'll call the principal."

"And I'll warn Konoka!" Yue said.

/

The redhead with pigtails stood protectively in front of The Princess of The Old World as they entered the bath. "L-looks like Anya and the partners aren't here yet." the redhead observed.

"Se-chan isn't here either." the princess added as she looked around the room. Her cell phone rang and she answered it. "Moshi moshi…Yes, I see that sh…" Tertium rose from a puddle of water. The redhead spun round and sent a punch towards his face. Tertium merely grabbed the punch.

"Eh." The princess said with a blush as she dropped her cell phone and turned to see what was going on.

"Amazing." Tertium complimented her. "You react like you were a trained warrior, but you aren't worthy of protecting a princess. Time for you to go to sleep too. Basiliske galeote meta kokto podon kai kakoin ommatoin pnoen tou iou ton chronon parairousan." While casting at that speed only produced a little gas, for which he planned as he didn't intend to petrify the princess, the girl received the gas at point blank range. Her yukata turned to stone and shattered, leaving her naked and blushing.

"Kyaaah!-?" she squealed.

That…was not supposed to happen. Breath of Stone turned everything to stone, not just clothes. Why would this girl be resistant to it?

"Yaaan!" the girl shrieked as she curled up in an attempt at modesty. "What the Hell is going on!-?"

"Asuna." the princess called reaching out a hand. Rubicante, Tertium's zenki materialized behind her and grabbed her. "Kyah!" she squealed.

"Well, then…" said Tertium to this… "Asuna" did the princess say? Surely that had to be coincidence. "I'll be taking the princess."

"Smile." laughed Rubicante.

"Asuna! Asuna!" called the princess, still reaching for her friend. Yes, she was definitely calling her Asuna.

"W-wait!" Asuna said as she got up with a blush. "I won't let you take Konoka!"

_She has heterochromia as i__s common in the Ostian royal family, but she doesn't seem to_ _match any of the members that I know of._ he thought. _Just who is she and what is the nature of her power?_

"Go." Tertium ordered.

"Asuna." The princess called one last time before Rubicante flew off with her.

"Ah…Wait you!" Asuna protested as she tried to run after Rubicante.

"Suijyojin." said Tertium as he pulled out a charm labeled with the same word. Water rose from the bath, forming tentacles ending in hands.

"Geh!-?" Asuna cried, rearing backwards. "The bath is…!-?" The hands started grabbing her all over. "Eh!-? Wh…Hyah! Eh…Hey…Wh-what are you…Wh…" Then she burst into laughter as the hands began tickling her. "Ahahaha! Gyahahaha! Gyahahaha! W-wait! Iyahahaha! W-why am I getting subjected to these weird attacks!-?"

"Eh…So that's what that spell does…" Tertium pondered aloud as he browsed a spell book and scratched his temple. "I didn't intend to take her clothes off, though…"

While he was better with Western spells than Eastern ones and his natural element was earth rather than water, he should still have completely immobilized her. What was with her power? There were ways of resisting magic, but she seemed to be an ordinary girl. Could she really be a possessor of Magic Cancel? It was unlikely. Even if she was distantly related to the Ostian royal family, which was not even necessarily true just because she had heterochromia and happened to share a name with a member. Still, it was better to be certain.

"You…resisted my petrifaction magic?… Or should I say it had no effect on you?" he asked as he turned towards her. It was important to discover the nature of her power. Was it a resistance, an immunity…or a cancellation? "You don't seem to be using any equipment to give you that power…How did you do it?"

"Eh?" Asuna asked. "Wh-what!-? I have no idea what you're talking about, you pervert!"

"I see…" Tertium said as he turned away from her. "Well, you can just stay there, laughing until you die then." He snapped his finger, returning the hands to work.

"Gyaaah! Wait! Wait!" Asuna begged. "Ahahahaha! Noooo! Aha! Haha! I really have no idea what you're talking about! Hey! This is terrible! Ahahahaha! No! Don't touch me there! My back is my weak point…Hgyahahahaha! I can't breathe…Hahuhihihihi! Ahaha…Ahaha… Hauu…Hahi…I-I'm going to die…" Tears dripped down her red face.

"Haven't had enough yet?" Tertium asked with a side glance towards her as he snapped his fingers to start the hands again.

"I've had plenty!" Asuna yelled. "Hahahahahaha! Stoooop!" Tertium suddenly turned towards the door. The tentacles placed Asuna back onto the ground in a crumpled heap and disappeared and Tertium darted out of sight.

/

Setsuna, Anya and her fleshy partners barged through the door to discover a naked Asuna lying on the floor next to Konoka's cell phone. "Kagurazaka-san!" Yue gasped.

"What happened?" Chisame asked. They quickly checked that she was all right and Asuna reassured them that the boy hadn't done what being naked made it look like.

"I-I'm sorry Setsuna-san…They…took Konoka…B-be careful…he might still be around." With that, the white-haired boy floated up behind them. Setsuna spun round to grab him, but he blocked her with his left arm, before smacking her in the chest with his right, which sent her across the room. She bounced on the floor and off a wall before crumpling into another wall. "Sakurazaki-san!" Haruna called out. Setsuna sat coughing at the base of the wall as the others turned to face the boy.

"Hand over Konoka!" Anya demanded as her face began to grow hot. "I won't let you get away with this!"

"…And just what do you intend to do, Anya Cocolova?" the boy asked. "Defeat me?…You're better off not trying. Right now, You're no match for me." Water swirled from below him to encase him in a spiral.

"Sagitta magica, una ignis!" Anya yelled, but the arrow just passed through the water and sizzled out as all that remained was a puddle.

/

Chamo ran up to the puddle. "He used water as a gate...Aneki, this is teleportation! This is bad!" he explained as he pointed at the puddle. "This is real high level magic! They have this in Europe too."

"Are you all right, Asuna-san?" Setsuna asked as she shakily got to her feet.

"I-I'm fine." Asuna reassured her as she sat up. "How about you, Setsuna-san?"

"Yes, what about you?" Yue asked.

"You were doing a pinball impression." Chisame said.

"I'm also...fine." Setsuna reassured them.

"We need to get Konoka back." Anya declared.

"We must hurry, Anya-sensei!" Setsuna said as she walked forward with half her face scrunched up and her arm held at an angle. "If we follow his trail of ki...Guh!"

"Let me fix that." Yue said, pointing her wand at Setsuna. "Tui gratia Jupiter gratia sit cura." Setsuna's scrapes started to heal.

"I-I'm sorry..." Setsuna said, "b-but we have to hurry! Ojou-sama is..."

"It's just like the chief said! That brat is no ordinary magic user!" Chamo said. "If we just rush in recklessly..."

"We'll fail." Yue finished for him. "Planning is important."

"Hmm..." Chamo said, touching his chin. "I've got an idea! This might work!"

"Eh?" asked Asuna as Chisame dressed her with a tap. "What is it?-!"

"What is it, Chamo-san?" asked Setsuna.

"I need Setsuna-nee-san and Asuna-anego to kiss Aneki!" Chamo explained, puckering his lips.

"Wha!-?" said Anya and Setsuna, pulling their blushing faces backwards as Asuna and Chisame collapsed.

"What are you saying at a time like this!-?" Asuna asked as she crushed Chamo to the floor.

"N-no, Ane-san!" explained Chamo. "I'm talking about pactios!"

"Ah!" Asuna said.

"We don't have time to set up two pactios!" Anya protested. "They're taking away Konoka right now! Let's leave now and we'll work out everything else on the way!"

"This would have been much easier if you had made a pactio with Konoka when I first suggested it!" Chamo complained.

"Not the time, Chamo!" Anya replied.

/

In the shallow water outside of the barrier, Konoka lay, restrained, in the arms of Chigusa's goki. "Woah…Y-you did it new guy!" exclaimed an amazed Chigusa as she stretched her arms. "How'd you break through the barrier!-? And so easily…We should have left it to you from the start!" She touched her chin. "Fufu…Now that we've got our hands on Ojou-sama…all we've got to do is take her 'there' and we've won…"

"Nnnnn! Nnnn!" Konoka protested from behind the tape as she squirmed. Chigusa touched Konoka's nose.

"Don't worry, Konoka-ojou-sama. We won't do anything bad to you. Now to the altar!" she said, flinging an arm to the horizon.

"**Wait!**" came the sound of Chamo's voice. Chigusa turned to see Anya, Yue, Chisame and Haruna standing before her. With them were Asuna and Setsuna in the armor that Chisame had designed for them. Chamo as sitting on Anya's head. "**Stop right there!**" he continued.

"**Give us back** **Ojou-sama!**" Setsuna added.

"We'll take you on!" Haruna added, pointing dramatically at Chigusa.

"…You guys again, huh?" Chigusa dismissed.

"Yeah, it's us!" Haruna cried. "Hand over Konoka!"

"Nnnn! Nnnn!" Konoka begged as she turned her red face towards her friends.

"Amagasaki Chigusa!" Setsuna said s she raised her sword. "Reinforcements are coming in tomorrow to capture you! You'd better stop resisting and surrender now!"

"Fufun…It doesn't matter how many reinforcements you've got coming…" laughed Chigusa, "if I can reach 'that place'…Anyhow…it's time to show you a little bit of Ojou-sama's power!" She spread her arms. "You'll wish you were still cowering back at headquarters! Pardon me, Ojou-sama." She threw a charm onto Konoka's chest."

"Nn…" Konoka squealed as she scrunched up her face and started to glow. Chigusa intoned the spell, "Om kiri kiri vajara un hatta." With that, glowing circles marked with Japanese characters surrounded them. Konoka's back arched.

"Nnn…" she moaned.

"Ojou-sama!" Setsuna called.

"Konoe-san!" Chisame added.

"Konoka!-?" called the others. A massive army of youkai rose from the circles to surround them.

"Just a minute here!" Asuna exclaimed as she looked around the battlefield. "She's summoned this many of them!-?"

"Those bastards!" Chamo cursed. "They're just randomly calling up anything they can with Konoka-nee-san's power!"

"There's roughly three hundred of them." Yue informed them.

"Great!" Chisame complained, throwing her hands into the air. "Three hundred for us to fight! Just great!"

"You guys can play with these for a while." Chigusa waved. "I'll make you bleed for what you did the day before yesterday! Try not to worry so much. Since you're just brats, I'll ask them to 'try' not to kill you. Bye!" The boy, Chigusa and her goki jumped off.

"W-wait!" Setsuna begged.

"Yeah, I'm sure they'll listen to you, Sakurazaki-san." Chisame snarked.

/

"What? What's this?" asked an uzoku. "After all this time, we are finally summoned..."

"To fight little girls?" finished his companion.

"Sorry girls, we who are summoned..."

"Fortis la tius lilith lilioth!" Anya interupted. "Veniant spiritus aeriales ignes, cum ignes flet tempestos ustulare deserti! Vulcani Tempestos Magma!" He and his nearest companions were blasted by the heat and blown away.

"She just took out ten of our guys in the middle of our introduction!"

"You'll pay for that!"

"S-Setsuna-san..." Asuna shook, "Th-this is a little...I'm just a normal school girl after all..."

"The vampire fight was bad enough." Chisame added. "At least back then, we weren't outnumbered by about thirty to one!"

"Those were the days." Haruna sighed.

"Calm down, everyone!" Setsuna said. "It's all right."

"_**Aneki! We need to buy time!**_" sent Chamo. "_**Put up a barrier!**_"

"They're trying to delay us!" Yue informed them. "We can't give them more time! It's what they want! Fo zo cratica Socratia! Veniant spiritus fulgurientes glaciales, cum fulgurationi nives cecideritis tempestos fulmina!" Lightning and snow crashed into more of the creatures.

"Exactly!" Anya agreed. "We need to get out of here! Fortis la tius lilith lilioth! Veniant spiritus aeriales ignes, cum ignes flet tempestos ustulare deserti! Vulcani Tempestos Magma!" Another blast of fire and wind shook the crowd, but they had started to advance. Chisame whacked one, placing it in a straight jacket. Asuna punched another.

Setsuna swung her sword with a "Zanmaken!", slicing one in half.

"Germinatum exarmatio!" Haruna cried and a seed fired from her wand, imbedding into a shoulder. It immediately sprouted, sending shoots all over the oni's body before suddenly spreading and disentangling them, shredding clothes and flinging his sword away.

"We've got no choice. Zanmaken! We'll have to split up." Setsuna said as she sliced through another. "I will stay here and deal with them. Use the time to go after Ojou-sama." Chisame ducked a sword before putting its owner in so many pink, lacy frills, it fell over and formed a wall to use as cover.

"But Setsuna-san!" Asuna cried as she kicked another in the groin, causing it to collapse.

"Please, leave it to me, Reimaken!" she shot a lightning bolt at Haruna's attacker. "Exterminating monsters like these is our business after all."

"B-but...Asuna-kick! Th-then I'm staying too!" Asuna cried as she knocked over another with a boot to the chest.

"We have the greatest chance of success if Anya-sensei flies unburdened by any of us." Yue said dodging a punch. "She can summon her partners to help her once she's arrived. For now, leave some salamanders to help. I'll add some summons of my own. Fo zo cratica Socratica! Evocatio spiritualis de septum valcyriis mortiferis!" Seven valkeries formed from the air.

"Good idea, Yue!" Haruna said from behind her artifact that she was using as a shield. "I'll help too! Dai Paru-sama ero manga hikiukeru Sekai! Evocatio spiritualis de una dryad securis!" A tall, green and brown woman with leaves for hair formed. In her hands, she carried an axe.

"All right! Fortis la tius Lilith lilioth! Evocatia spiritualis de tredecim salamandris lanciferis!" said Anya as jumped onto her broom and lifted off. Thirteen salamanders joined the battle. Once she was in the air, she gave them one last bit of help before flying off. "Fortis la tius Lilith lilioth! Come to me, thirty seven spirits of fire and strike mine enemy! Sagitta magica, series ignes!"

/

At the pier, Konoka lay, covered with a blanket on top of the altar. "See that big boulder over there?" Chigusa asked, pointing. "There's a real dangerous kishin lord sleeping there that no one's ever been able to summon before. They say that once, eighteen years ago, the chief and The Thousand Master stopped his rampage and sealed him there. But of course..." Konoka moaned again.

"With Ojou-sama's power, we can undo that." Chigusa continued. "If the summoning is successful, no amount of reinforcements will be enough!" Konoka mumbled an additional protest..

"Please forgive the rough treatment, Ojou-sama." Chigusa requested as she leaned over and touched Konoka's forehead. Konoka blushed at the touch and squealed.

"There's no danger to you, and it won't hurt a bit...Actually, it feels pretty good. Fufu." Chigusa laughed and stepped backwards before holding out an arm. "...Okay, let's begin." Konoka began to protest more desperately.

"Ijaya." Chigusa said, raising her fingers to her mouth. Light and wind rose from the altar whipping up Konoka's hair and blanket. Her blush deepened and she scrunched up eyes as she moaned even louder.

"Takamagahara ni kamudzumarimasu Kamuroki Kamuromi no mikoto wo mochite. Sumegamitachi no mae ni mausaku kurushimi urefu waga tomo wo mamori meguma hi saki hahe tamae to." Chigusa chanted as she spread her arms wide. "Fujihara no asomi Konoe Konoka no. Iku misubi wo udzu no mitegura ni sono he tatematsuru koto wo moromoro kikoshimese."

/

Chisame hooked the next sword that swung at her with her hanger, bending it back to tap the youkai on the arm, putting it in mittens to loosen its grip and a tight skirt, causing it to fall over. "Deflexio!" Yue cried, creating an ice barrier to block the next attack while her valkeies were busy cutting down others. Unfortunately, Haruna's dryad, made by a less powerful caster, didn't last long.

"Inflexio!" Haruna cried, forming a wall of leaves between her and her enemy, but that barely slowed them down.

"Zanmaken!" Setsuna cried as she decapitated the oni that was about to stab Haruna. Asuna had grabbed one and pummelling it in the face when another crept up behind her. She turned around, but still would have been badly injured if it wasn't for her armour. As the last valkery fell, the youkai advanced towards their prey.

"Hyakuretsu Oukazan!" Setsuna cried as she jumped and span in the air slicing up most of the forward ranks.

"Thanks." said Haruna and she concentrated before chanting, "Paru-sama ero manga hikiukeru Sekai! Stipites impediebatis suffocobatis omne altera! In mea manu ens inimicum edat! Arbustum virirdia!" The nearest youkai were showered with branches, twigs and leaves.

"Fo zo cratica Socratica!" Yue joined in. "Veniant spiritus fulgurientes glaciales, cum fulgurationi nives cecideritis tempestos fulmina!" She blasted some youkai on the other side with the resulting stream of snow and lightning.

/

Anya was flying towards the beam of light, when suddenly her broom stopped moving. She turned to see an inugami floating in the air and biting onto the straw of her broom. "Get off, you mangy mutt!" she snarled. Chamo ran down her back and along the broom to swipe at its nose. It let go, but when she turned around, she found Kotaro, floating in front of her, with swirly shadows supporting his feet.

"Even though I don't hit girls," he said, "I still can't let you pass. I've got a job to do! Besides, it's dangerous for you to go there. I wouldn't want you to go and hurt yourself there! You are a girl after all!"  
Just how chauvinistic was this guy?

"Evocatia spiritualis de una salamandris lanciferis!" Anya chanted. The salamander rushed at Kotaro to block him as Anya flew off. "Maxima acceleratio!" She sped off at a speed boosted by her spell.

"Oh, no you don't!" Kotaro yelled as he held off the salamander with one hand and summoned three inugami with the other. "Fetch!" He pointed at Anya's retreating form and the inugami raced after her.

/

As another oni stabbed at Haruna, she rushed forward, pushing him into her painting. Chisame was covering herself with additional layers of armour to protect herself from the onslaught of blows. "Sim tua pars." she said, using the words that Chamo and Anya had taught her, giving her the strength to keep moving. Asuna was also feeling appreciative of her armour as she was knocked to the floor and responded by flinging her foot up into the youkai's groin.

Yue pointed her wand at another group, chanting, "Fo zo cratica Socratica! Veniant spiritus fulgurientes glaciales, cum fulgurationi nives cecideritis tempestos fulmina!" She lowered her wand and panted after they were blasted with electricity and snow. They were starting to feel tired and those who could were having to boost themselves with Anya's magic. Setsuna stuck Yuunagi into Haruna's painting, skewering the oni inside before once more jumping into the air and swing her blade.

"Hyakuretsu Oukazan!" she yelled as she cut down the next wave of Youkai.

/

The inugami grabbed Anya by the robe and started dragging her back to Kotaro. "Get off me! Let go, you mutts!" she protested as she swung her arms in rapid circles. Chamo once again tried to swipe at their noses, but this time they didn't let go until they were back with Kotaro.

"So, you want a fight?-!" Anya asked.

"I told you," Kotaro replied as they lowered to the floor, "You're a girl, so I'm not going to fight you. But I don't want you to fight _them _either! You'll get hurt and it's my job to stop you anyway!"

"Evocem vos, ministrae Anja, Ajase Jue, Saotome Haruna, Hasegawa Tisame!" Anya cried, throwing her hand containing her pactio cards into the air. Kotaro shielded his eyes as Yue, Haruna and Chisame rose from the glowing, magic circles.

"You've got to be kidding me." he sighed. "You guys are great, but fighting girlies is just something that I don't do!"

"Don't let him stop me!" Anya ordered as she rose once more on her broom.

"Right!" Yue replied. "Come to me, seven spirits of air and strike mine enemy. Sagitta magica, aer capturae!" Kotaro jumped out of the way as streams of wind wrapped around the tree which he was standing in front of.

/

Moments earlier, Haruna blocked another sword swing, causing it to stab the kitsune occupying her painting. "Asuna kick!" yelled Asuna as she slammed her leg into another youkai. She then quickly raised her arm to block the sword of the oni next to her. The impact nearly causd her to fall over. She was definitely going to be covered in bruises the next day.

"Fo zo cratica Socratica! Ow!" Yue cried as she was finally knocked over. If it wasn't for the padding that Chisame had supplied, she would have been badly injured by now. She lifted her wand and pointed it at the face of the youkai. "Sagitta magica, una fulgoris!" she cried, zapping him with a bolt of electricity.

"Raimaken!" Setsuna cried, blasting Asuna's harasser. Another fist flew towards Haruna, who jumped into her painting to avoid it. It tried to punch through the painting, but the contact just released Haruna who took advantage of his imbalance to knock him in herself.

"Got another one!" she called out and Setsuna skewered her sword into the painting before pulling it out and slashing through her next opponent. The partners then disappeared in a flash of light. Suddenly, an uzoku marched forward and smashed his sword against Asuna's armour, knocking her backwards.

"Kyah!-?" Asuna squealed. The uzoku ran forward and smashed his sword down once more, buckling her legs and causing her to fall over with another "Kyaaah!" Setsuna turned from the kitsune she was fighting to look back at Asuna.

"Mn...The bird-tribe!-?" Setsuna gasped as she recognised the beaked face of the uzoku. "Asuna-san!" But that moment was enough for the kitsune to strike her with her tonfa, slicing another gash on her cheek. "Kuh!" The uzoku complimented Asuna's technique, but boasted that he was in a different class. He then proceeded to start pummelling Asuna.

Asuna yelped as she was battered by the sword, before collapsing. She struggled to get up again with a, "Tsch!"

"Asuna-san!-!" Setsuna called as she knocked back the Kitsune with another slash of her sword.

"I-I'm okay..." Asuna panted as she continued struggling to her feet. "It's only a light wound. Hasegawa-san's armour protected me...B-but this guy is strong..."

"It seems that ki-users and magic-users have become tougher since the days of Heian." the uzoku commented as he rested his sword across his shoulders. "But I wonder how long you can hold out for?"

_Oh no! _Setsuna thought. _Asuna-san is just a normal person wearing armour! Well, there was that weird thing we discovered at the station, but we don't know what that means. She's lasted well so far though, considering._

"I'm coming now, Asuna-sa..." she began but was interrupted by the shadow of a club passing over her and she had to lift her sword to block it.

A kitsune, sitting on the shoulder of the club bearer said, "Girl from the shinmeiryuu! We will be your opponent!" In the distance, Setsuna saw a pillar of light.

"Th-that pillar of light!" she gasped.

"Hoho…What a spectacle!" the club-bearing oni laughed.

"Looks like our client Chigusa-han's plans are going well…" came a voice. "Did that cute little mage-chan fail to make it in time? Well, that's got nothing to do with me…right, Setsuna-sempai and knight-chan?" Setsuna turned to see the smiling, blushing face of Tsukuyoni, who already had her swords drawn.

"T-Tsukuyomi!" Setsuna snarled. _She's here! _She thought.

"Ah!" Asuna cried as the uzoku grabbed her arm and lifted her off the ground.

"Asuna-san!" Setsuna called.

/

"I'm sure that I'd really enjoy this if you were boys," Kotaro sighed as the shadows around him formed a pack of inugami, "but you're not, so could you just let me stop her from going there?"

"We're not taking that lying down, are we girls?" Haruna asked, before charging towards Kotaro.

"Personally, I don't care how we take it." sighed Chisame.

"Fo zo cratica Socratica." Yue chanted. "Gather to me, seventeen spirits of air and strike mine enemy. Sagitta magica series fulguralis!" Kotaro dodged the lightning, but his inugami were not so fortunate. In the chaos of the inugami being blasted, Haruna tried to bash her painting over his head. Kotaro threw up his hands and grabbed the edges, before swinging to throw her off balance. As Haruna hit the floor, Chisame, now dressed in her sports uniform, ran up and swung her hanger at him. He let go, with one hand and grabbed the hanger to block it. Unfortunately for him, that contact was enough. His arms jerked back as he was put into a straight jacket and he fell over from the sudden loss of balance that came from suddenly having roller-skates on your feet. Haruna took the opportunity to lunge forward and shove the painting over his head.

"I hope that Asuna-san and Setsuna-san are all right." Yue said.

"Unfortunately, there's not much that we can do about it if they're not." Haruna shrugged. "We don't know how to fly yet and being summoned means that we don't know how to get back."

"True." Yue sighed. "Plus Anya-sensei will probably summon us again soon."

/

Mana escorted her two companions to the edge of the clearing, where they were greeted by the sight of an uzoku holding up Asuna. "Damn you!" she yelled. "Let me go!" She then kicked the uzoku in the stomach.

"Ow!" he yelped from the impact of the steel boot before swing Asuna and smashing her into the ground and lifting her again. "She's just a normal little girl...You did well though. Now then, warrior of the shinmeiryuu..." he said, holding the limp form of Asuna, "...it seems we have a stalemate."

Setsuna grimaced and looked around. She then flexed her hands and grit her teeth as Mana aimed her sniper rifle at the uzoku. She fired a bullet then went straight through the head of the uzoku and the back of his head exploded. Asuna dropped to the floor and she began struggling back to her feet. Mana's next bullet smashed the oni's club and the one after that took out the kitsune.

"These-these are spell-breaker bullets!" the oni declared. "Who are you!-?" Mana chose that moment to make herself known. She picked up her gun and walked onto the battlefield.

"Looks like you're having some trouble there." She said.

"Telepathia." said Kaede as she followed while holding her card against her head. "Anya-dono, I'm ready when you need me-de gozaru. For now, I'll help Kagurazaka-dono and Sakurazaki-dono-de gozaru. Adeat!"

"I'll be billing you for the help later, Setsuna!" Mana declared.

"Uyaah! That giant monster for real-aru!-?" Ku Fei who had popped out from behind them asked as she held a hand above her eyes and wore a wide-eyed smile on her face. "He looks strong-aru!"

/

Kaede touched her sash and the youkai were mowed down like grass through a lawnmower. Mana got down on one knee and started shooting those that hadn't gone down yet.

"Wow!" gasped Ku Fei, "That thing real-aru!-?"

"It's just an air gun." Mana replied. Out of the sky, four uzoku dropped and surrounded them.

"Don't get cocky, you weaklings!" the one growled.

"You won't be able to use that gun at close range!" added another. Mana smirked and kicked open her guitar case. Two hand guns jumped out and she grabbed them.

"Huh!" said an uzoku, before Mana starting swing her arms in every direction before firing. Each shot hitting its mark, irrelevant of distance.

"Woah!" said an uzoku as he clutched his forehead where a bullet had hit him and swung his sword with his other hand. "Damn bitch!" Kaede blocked it with her shuriken, before touching her sash with her left hand to continue the assault. He didn't last much longer after that and Mana twisted round to continue firing on the other side as she twisted her body and advanced into the fray.

"S-strong…" gasped an uzoku as he disintegrated.

"Wh-wh-wh-wha…" Asuna gulped as she looked over at the new arrivals from where she had just gotten up. "Why is Tatsumiya-san…Was she that strong before!-?"

"I used to exterminate monsters with her occasionally." explained Setsuna.

"Ai ya! That Mana for you-aru!" Ku Fei smiled as she scouted out the available enemies by holding a hand above her eyes. "But this first time I seen real monsters before-aru! Well, maybe in Library Island, but no where else!"

"You can go fight the weak ones, Ku." suggested Mana as she nonchalantly glanced over her shoulder.

"Ah! You making fun of me-aru!" Ku Fei complained with raised fists before lifting a finger. "Don't underestimate the power of four thousand years of Chinese martial arts!" A group of four youkai ran up behind her.

_I think we can take this little one on! _thought one as he swung his club back. Ku Fei turned around and blocked it with her wrist.

"Yo! Ha!" she said as she stepped forward and punched him. "Mati Bung Chuen!"

"Whappft!" cried the youkai as he flew backwards and smashed into his three comrades.

"E-even Ku Fei is here! And she looks pretty strong too!" Asuna smiled. "I-I don't know what's going on…but it looks like we're saved!"

"Wah!" blushed Tsukuyomi with a large smile as she closed her eyes and held her sword against her chin.

"Come on!" Ku Fei grinned as she assumed her stance. "There not anyone stronger-aru?"

"Don't get cocky." advised Mana. "You'll hurt yourself." Kaede split herself into sixteen and began slicing through the youkai as she rained death upon others, but then, she disappeared with a glow.

"Anya-sensei must have summoned her." Mana explained.

"We take care of these guys while she gone-aru!" Ku Fei smiled as she pulled out her weapons. The light in the distance brightened and a massive, four-armed figure emerged.

"Didn't Anya make it in time !-?" Asuna asked as she punched another oni in the face.

"I don't know," replied Setsuna as she slashed another's hand off, "I just hope that she has enough help!"

"Senpai!" asked Tsukuyomi as she charged forward. "Are you running away? Aya!" She flung her swords forward and deflected two bullets that were coming for her. Ku Fei began slicing through oni as she worked her way forwards and Mana fired another pair of bullets at Tsukuyomi. After deflecting those as well, Tukuyomi said, "Aan, more interferences. Again. Projectiles won't work against us shinmeiryuu, you know."

"I know." replied Mana. "I just needed to stop your advance for a while. Look behind you." Tsukuyomi turned to see Ku Fei standing right next to her and quickly lifted her sword to block the punch that she launched upon seeing her eyes. With that Setsuna launched forward and slammed her own sword down, forcing Tsukuyomi to block with her other sword. Mana dropped the magazines in her hand guns and to magic circles appeared next to her, each holding a full magazine. She quickly reloaded and got back into youkai extermination.

/

"_**Anya-dono, I'm ready when you need me-de gozaru. For now, I'll help Kagurazaka-dono and Sakurazaki-dono-de gozaru. Adeat!**_" came the voice of Kaede.

_Good _thought Anya. _I'm not going to let him get away with all my partners helping me._

"Are we done yet?" asked Fate.

"Just a bit longer!" Chigusa replied.

"I see..." said Fate as he turned to look at the approaching shadow, "...She's coming."

"What!-?" asked Chigusa. "Not that brat!-?"

"Maxima acceleratio!" yelled Anya and her broom surged forward.

"Tsch!" Chigusa sneered. "What a stubborn little punk."

"Continue the ritual" Fate said as he held out an arm before pulling out a charm and saying, "Rark!" His zenki appeared in a puff of smoke. "Rubicante, stop that girl."

Rubicante flew towards Anya, sword outstretched.

"Fortis la tius Lilith lilioth! Veniant spiritus aeriales ignes! Cum ignes flet tempestos ustulare deserti! Vulcani tempestos magmae!" yelled Anya and the zenki was blasted with flame. As it emerged, she held her fist forward and yelled, "Anya flame buster!" punching a flaming hole through the zenki, which quickly disintegrated.

"There you are." said Fate as she emerged from the smoke he held out a hand and sent a blast towards her. She responded by jumping off her broom to avoid it.

"Mea virga!" she yelled just before she hit the water and she grabbed her broom before she slid onto the deck of the pier. "Evocem vos, ministrae Anja, Ajase Jue, Saotome Haruna, Nagase Caede, Hasegawa Tisame!" Anya cried, throwing her hand containing her pactio cards into the air. She nearly collapsed as the girls emerged from the glow. She struggled forwards on shaking legs. With that, Chigusa and Konoka rose into the air ad the light became blinding as a hulking four-armed figure rose from the water.

"Fufufu...Seems like you're one step late." laughed Chigusa. "The ritual has just been completed.

"You've got to be kidding me!" complained Chisame. "This is beyond ridiculous!" The others just gaped.

"The two-faced, four-armed, giant kishin lord 'Ryomen Sukuna No Kami'. A giant kishin lord defeated one thousand six hundred years ago." Chigusa laughed. "Fufufu...The summoning is a success! The legends said he was a hundred and eighty feet tall...but it seems he's even bigger. He's so big it's scary!"

"You fought well..." said Fate, "...too bad, Anya-chan. I won't kill you…but…but anyone who faces me better be prepared to get hurt. You pushed your physical and magical power to their limits. You did well, Anya-chan."

"Come to me, seven spirits of air and strike mine enemy! Sagitta magica, convergentia Fulguralis!" Yue yelled, but the arrows just bounced harmlessly against his barrier. Kaede tried touching her sash, but her kunai also simply bounced off of his barrier.

"Vish tal li shutal vangte. Basilske Galeote, meta, kokto, " Fate began as he pointed at Anya, the other girls looking on in desperation.

"Wh-what!-?" Chamo yelled. "That was his activation key! He's a Western mage! And he's…Stop his incantation!" But it was too late.

"bodon kai kakoin onmatrain force emay kairi katiarth toy kakoi delgmai tokseusato kakon onma petroseos." A beam fired from his fingers and hit Anya. Her body froze and turned to a grey stone statue in wide-eyed horror and a silent scream. The bodies of several youkai and Kotaro launched from Haruna's painting and Kotaro's face slid across the pier as the painting turned back into a card. The other artifacts also disappeared and the girls were back in their yukatas, with the exception of the half-undressed Chisame. The details of the card faded away.

"Adeat. Adeat! ADEAT!" Haruna yelled as her eyes widened.

"Shit." said Chisame, accurately describing the situation in one word.

/

Setsuna and Asuna's armour faded away reverting them to their yukatas. "Something's gone wrong!" Setsuna cried. "I'll have to save Ojou-sama myself!"

"Go!" Mana ordered. "We'll look after Kagurazaka-san and take care of the rest."

"How will you get there?" asked Asuna.

"I have kept a secret from you and Ojou-sama…" Setsuna said as she stepped back leaving Tsukuyomi to Ku Fei. "Once you have seen me in my true form…I'll have to say goodbye. But now…" She stretched and a pair of wings opened from her back. She lifted off into the air and Tsukuyomi began to drool before being punched by Ku Fei forced her to pay attention to the fight again. "…This is my true form. I'm a monster…Just like them…Please don't misunderstand! My desire to protect Ojou-sama is real! ...But I've kept it a secret all this time…" She flapped her wings and rose into the air. "…Because I was afraid Ojou-sama would hate me if she saw this ugly form!"

Asuna looked up at Setsuna, smiled and called out, "What are you talking about, Setsuna-san? I think they're cool!"

"Eh…" said Setsuna.

"Konoka's your childhood friend and you've been watching over her from the shadows for the past two years now. What have you seen during that time?" Asuna asked. "Do you think Konoka is the kind of person to hate you just for this? You're such an idiot!"

"A-Asuna-san." Setsuna said as tears filled her eyes.

"Go, Setsuna-san!" Asuna yelled.

"Yes, go!" Mana called out, never stopping her hail of bullets.

"Hurry up and go, Setsuna-san!" encouraged Asuna.

"O-okay!" Setsuna yelled and she flew towards the hulking figure in the distance.

/

Kotaro lifted himself off the deck. He looked around and said, "Hey! Fate! Is this really necessary?-! Let Anya-chan go!"

"Those who oppose me should expect this." Fate replied.

"Are you also going to fight us, Kotaro-kun!" asked Yue, "After all this!"

"No." Kotaro replied. "You've already beaten me fair and square and it wouldn't be fair now anyway."

"What are we supposed to do now!" Chisame yelled.

"We're not ready to give up!" Haruna cried as she pointed her wand towards Fate. "Dai Paru-sama ero manga hikiukeru Sekai! Stipites impediebatis suffocobatis omne altera! In mea manu ens inimicum edat! Arbustum virirdia!" Fate raised a hand and the plant matter was deflected by his barrier.

"Fo zo cratica Socratica!" Yue yelled. "Veniant spiritus fulgurientes glaciales, cum fulgurationi nives cecideritis tempestos fulmina!" Fate jumped high into the air, avoiding the torrent of snow and lightning completely. Kaede assembled her shuriken and threw it. He wouldn't be able to dodge in the middle of a jump, but he merely grabbed the shuriken out of the air and landed back on the deck.

The girls then heard a familiar voice in their heads. "_**Hey, girls, can you hear me, girls?**_"

"Th-that voice is…!" cried Chamo.

"_**Fufufu…I've been watching you fight…**_" laughed the voice, "_**Getting you magistra petrified? Not very impressive. But if you can last another minute and a half, I'll finish the rest!**_"

"Is that Evangeline-san?" Yue asked.

"It is, Yuekicchi!" Chamo replied.

"_**Now, can you manage for that long without being able to draw power from your magistra? Show me what you've got!**_"

/

Setsuna flew as fast as she could towards the hulking monstrosity. She soon leveled with Chigusa. "You!" Chigusa shrieked. "When did you…?"

"Amagasaki Chigusa!" challenged Setsuna. "I'm taking Ojou-sama back!" She dived towards Chigusa.

"Kuh…She's too close! I can't use Sukuna's powers!" Chigusa panicked. "Enki! Yuuki!" Her zenki and goki materialized in front of her, but Setsuna simply slashed right through them and grabbed Konoka from Chigusa's arms.

"Ojou-sama! Ojou-sama! Are you all right?" Setsuna asked. "Haku." she ordered and the charm peeled off Konoka's face. With that, her eyes opened.

"Uuu…Nn? Ah…Ah…Se-chan." she said. "Hehe…I knew it…You came to my rescue again."

"Ojou-sama, are you hurt?" Setsuna asked.

"Eh? Ah…Aaaaah…It felt really good, just like that person said." she blushed and covered her face. "Acha. How embarrassing. Awawawa Ah, yaaan, just pretend you didn't see, Se-chan!"

"O-Ojou-sama." Setsuna said as she blushed.

"S-Se-chan…your back." said Konoka.

"Eh…Th-these are…" Setsuna said as he blush deepened.

"Beautiful wings." Konoka smiled.

"Eh?" asked Setuna.

"Just like an angel." added Konoka. She looked down. "You'd better put me down. Anya-chan needs my help." Setsuna lowered Konoka, placing her behind Anya's petrified form as Fate flipped Kaede over his shoulder. "I need my wand." Konoka asked.

"Here!" Haruna said, handing over the wand. "Hurry up! Nothing is working!"

"Fo zo cratica Socratica!" Yue chanted. "Come to me, nine spirits of wind and strike mine enemy! Sagitta magica, convergentia Fulguralis!" The arrows, once again bounced off of the advancing Fate. "Come on, Konoka!"

"A miracle, dues ex machina would be really useful right now, Konoe-san!" Chisame yelled. "Please tell us that you can fix this!"

"Kenko to unmei!" Konoka said, pointing her wand at Anya. "Liberino fila voluntatis crudelis. Abicitote tenuisse instabilitatis fati. Iungito adverso fortunae itineri directi plani. Removeto veneficium parvum." Anya gasped as she was returned to flesh and watched the advancing form of Fate.

"Inflexio!" Haruna yelled, but Fate slashed his way through the wall of leaves. Then he looked down to see Kaede grabbing his foot. He simply kicked his leg up, flinging her into the water.

"Anya flame buster!" Anya cried, launching herself towards him, but he stuck out his elbow, smashing it into her chest and bouncing her back along the deck.

"That's enough Fate!" Kotaro yelled. "I won't let you hurt girls! If you carry on, I'll fight you!" Fate turned towards Kotaro, before looking down at his feet again. Once more, a hand was holding it. Out of the shadows, Eva, the owner of the hand rose.

"Looks like you've been taking care of my teacher and classmates…" she smiled, "amateur." She then punched him in the face, launching his body across the water.

/

"Hmph." Eva sniffed as she looked at her hand.

"Eva!-?" Anya asked. "What's she doing here!-?"

"Y-you! You're a shinmeiryuu, and yet…She was half bird-tribe?" Chigusa shrieked at Setsuna. "B-but as long as I have Sukuna, I can get her back." Chachamaru rose up into the air, carrying a gun larger than she was.

"Master, the barrier shell has been prepared." she announced.

"_**Do it.**_" came the telepathic command.

"Roger." replied Chachamaru and she fired. Sukuna was encased in a dome of crackling electricity. "Please hurry. It will only be effective for less than a minute against an opponent of this size."

"Gyaaah!" screeched Chigusa.

"After all that you ended up petrified?" Eva grinned as she turned to face Anya. "You've still got a long way to go. Your teamwork needs improvement. I could have slaughtered you at any time when you fought me! You need to use your ministrae to cover you and give you any advantage that you can get, then exploit it as the high powered artillery. Firepower is everything!-! I'll show you the ultimate power of the ultimate mage!" She threw her arms into the air, then, after a pause, turned back towards them. "Hey! Make sure you take a real good look! At my power!"

"All right, Eva-chan!" said Haruna.

"We're looking." added Anya. Eva threw a hand into the air and began to chant.

"Lic lac la lac lilac! To shumbolion daikonoto moi hei krystaline bashleia evigento taionion elebos haionie krystale versais zoice ton ison tanaton hos ataksia." She threw down her arms as she bent over and Sukuna was encased in ice. "I am the vampire Evangeline, Gospel of Darkness! Evil mage without equal! Ahahahaha! All that lives must face death! I shall bring you peace!"

"Wha-whaaa!-?" Chigusa shrieked as she covered her face from the icy wind.

"Kozmike kataztrofe." Eva smirked and snapped her fingers before turning away as Sukuna shattered. "You'll be owing me one for this. Ahahaha! An easy victory! Fools! I don't know if he's some legendary monster lord or whatever, but he's no match for me!"

"That. Was. Awesome!" Haruna cheered throwing a fist into the air.

"I have got to learn how to do stuff like that." Anya said.

"Me too!" agreed Haruna.

"How was that, girl?" Eva asked as she landed on the deck, accompanied by Chachamaru. "Did you see how awesome my powers were? Eh?"

"It was impressive." Anya admitted. "I wish that I could do that."

"That's right! There, there. Good girl." Eva smiled.

"Aren't you supposed to be incapable of leaving campus?" Yue asked.

"Yes, how did you get here?" agreed Anya.

"About that…" Chachamaru explained, "Even now, were using a complex high-level ritual in order to continue to deceive the spirits that perpetuate the spell. The principal has to sign and seal one 'Evangeline is in Kyoto for school purposes' document every five seconds. I apologize for the time it took to prepare."

"As a reward for today, that old geezer agreed to endure signing perdition until we finish sightseeing in Kyoto tomorrow." Eva added as she wrapped her cloak around herself. "I'll never get a chance like this again!"

"_**Hiii!**_" came Konoemon's telepathic message. "_**This is harder than I thought! Hurry up and get back!**_"

"Less talk, more sealing!" Eva replied. "We're here to protect your granddaughter too!"

"_**Uhiii! This is oppression of the elderly, damn it!**_" came the reply.

"That's ridiculous!" complained Chisame. "How's he supposed to do that!-?"

"Hmph! This is all his fault for not foreseeing this would happen anyway! He deserves to work a bit!" Eva shrugged. "I have all my powers back while I'm outside the barrier created around the academy by the curse. In other words, I'm at my strongest as long as I'm in violation of the curse. Fufu…It feels good to go all out after so long. Girl. It's a shame it's not the full moon."

"Um…Shouldn't we tie Kotaro-kun up or something?" Yue asked.

"Exactly!" Chisame agreed. "He _is _an enemy!"

"Don't make me laugh." Kotaro said. "I'm not like Fate. I recognize when I've been beaten fair and square. I won't run once I admit defeat." Eva turned to Anya.

"Listen up, girl. If we were to say today was one of those Japanese video games I play in my spare time…then this would be the part where you ask why the last boss helps you when you're about to die in the first dungeon."

"But life shouldn't be like a video game!" Chisame complained while clutching her temples.

"If something like this happens again, don't expect to be able to rely on my power." Eva continued. "At times like these, you've got to show them your own guts."

"All right." Anya sighed. She had been a statue. Was that what it was like for her parents? How horrible! From behind Eva, Fate started to rise from a puddle of water.

"I warned you, Fate!" Kotaro yelled, jumping into the path between Fate and Eva.

"What are you going on about!-?" Eva asked turning towards him.

"Bto ticos dielksato dru petrose." Fate chanted.

"Out of my way, you idiot!" Eva yelled, flinging Kotaro into the water. This delayed her enough to be stabbed by the stone spike that formed on the deck. "Gah…guh…You bastard." Eva groaned.

"Evangeline A. K. McDowell," Fate said, "The 'Doll Master', huh?"

"Eva-chan, are you all right!-?" Haruna asked.

"He just put a…" Chisame said.

"Hmph." grinned Eva, before turning into a flock of bats and reforming behind Fate. "That's right. I am 'The Undying Mage'" She slashed through him and water, wood and stone filled the air from the force.

"…I see. I would be at a disadvantage if I were to fight a true pure-blood shinso high daylight-walker vampire." said the top half of Fate as both pieces melted into water. "I'll be retreating for today."

_An illusion. _Eva concluded. "He's running away, huh?"

"Master, are you all right?" asked Chachamaru.

"That looked painful." Yue said.

"Umph…That brat is no human either…the way he moves is like that of a construct. Like a doll…" Eva informed them as she wiped her lip, not bothering to cover the gaping hole in her clothing which exposed her stomach. "I have no idea who he could be working for, though…In any case, you can relax now. I'll accompany you for the rest of the school trip."

"You shouldn't be so nonchalant about having a spike stuck in you!" Chisame yelled.

"Hm? Ah, you can't hurt a vampire with a sword or a gun." Eva dismissed. "Especially not a true blood vampire. It's just like in the movies. Regenerating is really tiring, though. I hate it."

"Let's go back so I can cure the others." Konoka said as Kaede crawled onto the deck.

"Yes, let's." Chisame sighed. "Then I can pretend that this never happened."

/

Chachazero watched from the trees as her prey ran through the woods. "Kuh…I didn't think a monster like her would show up…" the prey panted as she ran between the trees. "It doesn't matter. As long as I can escape, I can fix everything."

"_**You…**_"Chachazero asked, "_**are a bad person, aren't you…? You do everything for your own sake even if it means the sacrifice of others…That makes you a bad person. But those evil-doers, in their pride…should be prepared to be destroyed by others as evil as themselves.**_"

"Wh-who are you!-?" the prey asked, stopping and looking around.

"_**Are you prepared?**_" asked Chachazero, flinging two huge knives at the prey's feet, causing her to flinch backwards. Then, Chachazero descended, carrying another blade.

"If you are not prepared, you are merely a fool." Chachazero asserted. "Nothing more than a third-rate, cowardly little punk."

"H-hiiiiii!" screeched the prey.

"Those evildoers without dignity deserve no more than to die cowering on the ground!" Chachazero said. The prey fainted.

/

**Omake:**

/

Haruna took the opportunity to lunge forward and shove the painting over his head.

Kotaro looked around at his surroundings. He was in a large kennel with a bowl labeled, "Fido".

"This isn't so bad." he said.

_**From the files of Chao Lingshen, Temporal Renegade:**_

**Full Name:** Peter Jones

**Birth Date:** 18 March 1942

**Death Date (In My Original Timeline):** 3 February 2018

**Blood Type:** AB

**Likes:** Helping people, the future, giving advice.

**Dislikes: **Ignorance, bullies, poor hygiene, losing customers.

**Religion:** Anglican.

**Sexuality: **Heterosexual. Hasn't displayed interest in romance since his wife and pactio partner died.

**Noteworthy Family:** Samantha Green Nee Jones (Daughter). Currently in Switzerland and therefore, unlikely to become involved.

**Affiliations: **The London Magic Association, leader of The Jones Fortunetelling Syndicate, on good terms with Meldiana Magic Academy, taking in many of their graduates for their assignments, Head of London Mundane Liaisons.

**Background:** Peter's assignment to become a fortuneteller was no surprise due to his heritage as the heir of The Jones Fortunetelling Syndicate, a role he took very seriously. He trained intensely to be a fortuneteller, becoming an extreme specialist. He used his talents to find the woman meant to be his wife and partner and they had a happy life together until she died.

Since then, he has been absorbed in his work and eager to train the next generation. He has been a competent leader of the syndicate and has trained many fortunetellers. He also rose to the top of London Mundane Liaisons, becoming responsible for interaction with mundane organizations.

With the aid of his apprentices, he has solved many cases that Detective Warren Forsyth, police liaison has come to him for aid in. One of these cases was the kidnapping of Amelia Joanne Baker by Roger Andrews, assigned to my ancestor which allowed him to pass his assignment and thereby choose his own site to practice his craft, which after visiting Meldiana, became Mahora until he began his quest to find Nagi Springfield. Naturally, I cannot risk changing this if I wish to exist in this timeline.

**Possible Impact on My Plans:** As long as he is kept busy with events in London, he shouldn't scry on my ancestor and therefore discover my plans. Fortunately, the increase in customer traffic provided by my ancestor should provide that business. Having a powerful fortuneteller in addition to my ancestor working against me would not make my work any easier.

_A/N: 1. __In response to some reviews: I doubt that Kotaro's spider was more heavily warded than Chigusa's bear and monkey (she is in charge after all) and Setsuna had no problem dealing with those. It is her specialty after all._

_2. __Rubicante is a zenki, not an ordinary shikigami. Zenki and goki __do__ have intelligence._

_3. __Using a charm or stencil is indeed easier than making one, but it still requires some knowledge of the theory._

_4. I had a bit of a minor __shout out to what happened in the Decadentverse during Unequaly's crossover chapter. _

_5. __I think that the scene with Setsuna and Asuna might be further evidence that I'm being influenced by 2814 and Unequally. Thanks to Boristus for the idea for Asuna. I think that I was able to get it to synergise quite well with my idea for Setsuna. Also to Darkenning for making Setsuna's Suspiciously Specific Denial even more suspiciously specific._

_6. Marq FJA commented that Eishun and Asuna should say something after being found in that position, so I made a minor change. The speech bubbles in the original didn't seem like they were things that Eishun or Asuna would say. I guessed that they were still in shock. Makes a bit of sense considering that Eishun's weakness is women. But he had a point._

_7. I experimented a bit with the scenes from __the bath scene to Fate's kidnapping of Konoka. I'm told that it worked well and I think that I like the result._

_8. __Question: How obvious was it that I was going to do what I did with Haruna breaking out of her petrifying artifact and when did it become obvious?_

_9. __As he didn't plan to speak to Anya while he was in the bath and there was no need for secrecy, Eishun told them about Chigusa and the reinforcements during the party._

_10. "__Veniant spiritus fulgurientes glaciales, cum fulgurationi nives cecideritis tempestos fulmina!" Should mean: "Come, spirits of lightning and ice. Entwined with lightning, let a blizzard fall from the lightning storm." It's the lightning and ice version of Jovis Tempestos Fulguriens and Nivis Tempestos Obscurans._

_11. "__Germinatum exarmatio" should mean "Sprouting disarmament". It's the wood version of Flans Exarmatio, Frigerans Exarmatio and Calefaciens Exarmatio._

_12. "__Una dryad secures" should mean "One axe-wielding dryad". The wood summon equivalent of valkeries and salamanders._

_13. __I've been wanting to give Yue ice and lightning equivalents of valkery summoning as well, but I can't think of appropriate European myths._

_14. "__Inflexio" should mean "Bending". Wood version of Deflexio and Reflexio. _

_15. "__Stipites impediebatis suffocobatis omne altera! In mea manu ens inimicum edat! Arbustum virirdia!" should mean "Branches of entanglement which choke out all else, reside in my hand and devour my enemy. Green plantation." Wood version of white lightning and red blaze._

_16. __Kotaro would have done a lot better in his fights if he understood their powers better, wasn't ridiculously outnumbered and wasn't afraid of hurting girls. He only knows the basics of how their powers work from what he's seen in their previous fight._

_17. __Medinoc wanted to know if it was possible to parry Chisame's artifact. The answer is: Yes. To parry Chisame's artifact, you would need to use something that you aren't wearing, so most weapons would do it._

_18. __I've actually been thinking that there's some amusing irony when comparing my current arc to the canon equivalent even though I didn't do it that way for the irony. Things like: Negi quadrupled his number of pactios, Anya didn't get any new ones. Asuna and Setsuna were the only non-petrified girl's who had pactios with Negi, so they stayed to fight the youkai, Asuna and Setsuna were two of the few to not have pactios with Anya so they stayed to fight the youkai etc._

_19. "__Liberino fila voluntatis crudelis. Abicitote tenuisse instabilitatis fati. Iungito adverso fortunae itineri directi plani. Removeto veneficium parvum" should mean "Untangle the threads of malevolent will. Cast off the tangles of misfortune. Return to the path of straight and smooth destiny. Remove limited curse"._

_20. Nodoka is actually further along with her magic studies than Haruna is, but Haruna and Yue really pushed themselves here, using spells that they normally find difficult and relying on adrenaline._

_21. Kazumi was desperate to ensure that at least one of them got away. She could tell roughly what was happening and she did the same thing in canon despite knowing less, so I think that it's still in character for her._

_22__. Next chapter is the last of the Kyoto arc. It will be fairly short, but there's quite a bit that needs to happen in the one after that. In fact, the average chapter length will probably be fairly long for the next several chapters after the Kyoto arc._

_23. As I haven't had any requests for profiles yet, I decided to use this one both to show that I really meant that all OCs are available and to throw in some subtle foreshadowing._


	18. Repercussions

_AN: Thanks again for the support._

With Kotaro and Chigusa in custody, Fate, Tsukuyomi and the youkai having retreated, and the petrified people having all been cured, Anya decided that it seemed like a good idea to sleep in. When she woke up though, she heard voices from outside.

"Hey, are you leaving already?" Eva asked. "You should at least say goodbye."

"…It would only be painful to see her face to face again." Setsuna replied. Anya's eyes flew open in shock, she jumped up and ran out of the door.

"Where are you going!-?" she yelled, Setsuna froze at the sight of her teacher and her eyes widened at the look on Anya's face. She was carrying a bag and her sword on her back. Anya became more exasperated, "What are you talking about!-? Why are you leaving us!-?"

Setsuna could barely look at Anya, she took a deep breath and answered, "I-it's the law of my people…" she turned away as her eyes began to water. "Once you've seen my true form…I have no choice but to…" She turned forwards once more and with a look sheer determination she started moving ahead, her voice was firmer now, "I've fulfilled my vow to protect Ojou-sama, and I've repaid my debt to the Konoe family who raised me after the shinmeiryuu abandoned me. I'm leaving the rest to you, Anya-sensei."

Anya could not believe what she was hearing, her hurt turned into rage as she yelled, "That's bollocks! We all knew about the supernatural beforehand! You're my student, you can't leave! What kind of a stupid reason is that anyway!-? So your people aren't supposed to stay!-? Who cares about that!-? Make up your own mind! What YOU want to do!"

Setsuna became indignant, "That's unreasonable!" she said, "How can you call yourself a teacher?"

"No, you're being unreasonable!" Anya could barely contain herself. "And as I'm your teacher, I'm responsible for educating you, so you have to stay!"

"It's not like I want to leave either." Setsuna retaliated. "Finally, Ojou-sama has…"

"Then stay!" Anya interrupted. "Why listen to them, when you'd be happier staying here with us!-?" Suddenly, Asuna and Konoka barged into them. Asuna flying, knocked Setsuna over.

"Se-chan! Se-chan!" Konoka smiled. "We've got trouble!"

"Big trouble, Setsuna-saaaan!" Asuna added.

"Pffgehrah!" Setsuna said. "Wh-wh-what happened?"

"The paper copies of ourselves back at the hotel have gone berserk!" Asuna replied.

"Come on Setsuna!" said Mana as she walked passed carrying her guitar-case. "These copies are your specialty, right?"

"Making magical copies is a bad idea. Who would've thought?" Chisame snarked as she joined them.

"Hurry up, Se-chan!" Konoka waved with a smile.

"Come on!" Anya said, grabbing Setsuna's hand. "It's not like we're going to tell anyone your secret! And weren't you going to help train Konoka?"

"…I guess…" A bewildered Setsuna said as she lowered her head and placed a fist on her chest, "…I've got no choice. Sheesh. Thank you, Anya-sensei." She gave her a soft smile and wiped away her tears. "Understood! Let's go, Ojou-sama!"

"Aw, Se-chan! Just call me Kono-chan!" Konoka pouted.

"Eh…Uh…It's become a habit…Sorry." apologized Setsuna.

/

The visitors to Konoka's house returned to the hotel to the sounds of cheering. Yue raised a hand. "We'd better take a peek quietly, in order to see what's going on." she whispered.

"Setsuna-san and I can do it." Asuna replied. "She's been teaching me." The two of them snuck up to the door and peered around the frame. Setsuna opened her mouth to shriek and was quickly muffled by Asuna's hand. She was then pulled by that hand back to the others. They noticed that her face was now bright red. "The other teachers have left you to supervise and now all our duplicates are doing a striptease!" hissed a humiliated Asuna.

"O-Ojou-sama's body is on public display!" moaned Setsuna.

"I have an idea." Yue said and crept up to the door. "Fo zo cratica Socratica. Aer et aqua, facti nebula his somnum brevem. Nebula hypnotica." Mist filled the room and the class fell asleep, while the replacements turned into soggy stencils. "It should be easy to modify everyone's memory now." Yue smiled triumphantly. Setsuna and Asuna gave a big sigh of relief.

/

Later that day, once all the covering up had been done, Chao pulled Satomi to the side. "They erased our memories." she said in Mandarin. "Of course, even if they weren't backed up in implants that automatically restore any memories lost to spell damage, I would have still known about last night. I'll have to stop using them once my ancestor arrives, though. I can't risk having him perform his pactio with Hasegawa early enough for her to hack my brain. When that happens, I'll place my database in sealed lead and record only the most important notes on paper, in code, away from Yukihiro and the other class representatives. Once that happens, we must make sure that whatever happens, we don't get memory wiped again. Ku was with them. Maybe we can get more on what happened from her."

Satomi raised her eyebrows, "You want to try interrogating her?".

"Yes." Chao replied. "I'd prefer it if Mana and the history books weren't my only sources." They returned to the room, carrying their wares. "Ku, why don't you have a nikuman?" Chao offered as she handed one over.

"Thank you." Ku Fei said, as she took it.

You should offer everyone else as well. Satsuki said as she picked up a box and started passing it around.

"We know that you went out last night, Ku." said Chao. "We want to know what happened."

"Affirmative." Satomi added as Ku Fei put the nikuman into her mouth. "Tell us."

"Where were you last night?" asked Chao. "Come on, spit it out."

"Mn mmmnn mnnm mn." mumbled Ku Fei. From behind her, Satsuki shook her head.

_I promised Anya-chan-aru. _Ku Fei thought.

"Looks like we have no choice." said Satomi. "I'll have to test out my new machine on you." She pulled out a remote control and her Automatic Nikuman Force-feeder Machine Nikuman-kun 2.

"Mmmmm!" said Ku Fei looking petrified.

"It'll force-feed you nikuman until you talk!" Satomi explained.

"Mmaamma!" Ku Fei squealed.

"Where did she pull that thing from?" Misora asked as she picked up a nikuman for herself. _How can she talk if she's being fed nikuman? _she wondered.

"These nikuman are delicious-de gozaru." complimented Kaede as she picked up another one.

There's a trick to getting the outer layer thickness just right. explained Satsuki.

"Hmmm, this is good. Face this way, Ku-chan." came a voice from the door. They turned to see Kazumi as she took a picture of them with their mouths full. Ku Fei pounced up and chased after Kazumi.

/

Kazumi, smiling in satisfaction after having taken embarrassing photographs of Groups One to Four, joined Eva, Yue, Haruna and Nodoka as they headed to Group Five's room. Inside that room, Anya, Asuna, Konoka and Setsuna were resting. "Haaah." Konoka smiled as she looked at her friends.

"I'm so tired..." Asuna said, "lying around the hotel like this...it makes what happened yesterday seem like a dream, doesn't it?"

"Fufu...you're right." laughed Setsuna. "...What a nice day. It's the best when it's peaceful."

"You're right." Asuna giggled in response. "Could we count yesterday's fight as today's practice? I don't really want to get up."

"I suppose that that's okay." Setsuna smiled absorbing the sight of her exhausted new friend. It was hard to think that before the trip, they barely spoke to each other. She continued, "Ojou-sama should be safe now, we haven't really started a training regime yet and I don't want to get up either." She laid her head back down, staring at the ceiling and pondered over the recent events. Konoka interrupted her thoughts with giggles and reached out, grabbing Setsuna's hand. "Hehe. Talk to me too!"

Setsuna lifted her deeply blushing head, saying, "Wah? U-um...Kono-chan?"

"Se-chan, thanks for everything you've done for me." Konoka smiled.

"Th-there's no need for that..." protested the still blushing Setsuna, "Ojou-sama."

"Again with that 'Ojou-sama'! Poo!" Konoka pouted.

"Ah! I-I'm sorry." Setsuna apologised. With that, the door flew open revealing Eva, Yue, Haruna, Nodoka and Kazumi, who had Chamo on her shoulder.

"**Hey, girls! Wake up!**" Eva yelled. "**You're going sightseeing around Kyoto with me today!**" Anya and Setsuna sat up with a jerk.

Anya gave a deep groan, "We've already done plenty of sightseeing! Why can't we just stay here?" she moaned.

"Because Konoe Eishun wants to have a meeting with all of us!" Eva replied with a smirk.

"We have a meeting with the chief?" Setsuna asked.

"And we're going sightseeing until we get there! C'mon, get up!" Eva ordered. "These three from the library are coming too! First, we're going to Kyomizu Temple!"

"Eeeh! We've already been there!" protested Konoka.

"Let me sleep, Eva-chan." begged Asuna.

"Less talk, more getting up!" Eva demanded as she pulled Asuna up. While Asuna was holding onto the futon tightly, Eva pulled her off with one swift movement, the laugher that followed made Asuna frown.

/

After getting everyone up and dragging them around Kyoto, Eva led them down a path, where they met Eishun who was now wearing pants, a shirt and a jacket, rather than his temple outfit. "Hello everyone." he greeted them. "Did you get some rest?"

"Are you satisfied, Master?" asked Chachamaru.

"Yeah, I'm satisfied." Eva smiled.

"He looks sophisticated in plain clothes too!" gasped Asuna.

"Hi, Eishun!" Anya called. Once they walked up to him, Konoka pulled the burning cigarette out of his hand.

"No smoking!" she pouted.

"It's in these back-mountains." Eishun informed them. "We're looking for a narrow, three storey building."

"Hey, hey, where are we going?" Haruna whispered to Yue.

"Negi-san's father's holiday house." Yue replied.

"Eeeeh!" exclaimed Haruna.

"Negi-san's…daddy?" Nodoka asked excitedly.

"Sukuna's resealing has been completed." Eishun informed them.

"Un. Good work, Konoe Eishun." Eva smirked. "Sorry for having you do the hard work."

"No, I must apologize too." smiled Eishun. "I truly thank you for your help this time."

"What about Kotaro-kun?" Yue asked. "He wanted to make sure that none of us got hurt, so…"

"I don't think they'll punish him too harshly." Eishun reassured her. "Even if he was working with Amagasaki Chigusa…Anyway, please leave that to us."

"More importantly, the real problem is that white-haired brat." Eva said as they walked down the path.

"We're currently looking into that." Eishun replied. "He's currently calling himself 'Fate Averruncus'. He came to Japan one month ago from the Istanbul Magic Association to train here…It's probably a false name, though."

"Hmm…" Eva contemplated.

"Here we are." Eishun said as an observatory became visible between the bamboo.

"**It looks like some kind of hidden house.**" Haruna squealed as she shielded her eyes for a better look.

"Hoho." said Yue.

"An observatory." Nodoka breathed as she clutched her fists to her chest.

"I thought it'd look more Japanese, being in Kyoto and all." Asuna declared. Eva just blushed.

"The outside is overgrown since it's been ten years, but the inside is very clean." explained Eishun. "Please come in, Anya-kun."

"Ho." said Chamo from Anya's shoulder. They walked into the building and were greeted by the sight of numerous tall bookshelves.

"Amazing! It's full of books!" Haruna squealed with excitement as she held a hand to her mouth.

"Approval rating up." Yue declared.

"I-it's so fancy…and modern." Asuna said in awe .

"I've kept it just like it was when he last visited." Eishun explained. Eva smirked in approval.

"Does Negi-san also like books this much?" Yue asked.

"Yes, the two of us would sneak off to study them." Anya replied with narrowed eyebrows. "He really enjoys reading. That's why the two of us were the top of our class." Yue raised her eyebrows.

"Interesting." she said. "Was he first or second?"

"...First." frowned Anya.

"I see." Yue replied. The girls began exploring, with the librarians beginning to search through the books.

"Ladies!" Eishun called out. "Please take care of the books! They belong to a friend of mine!"

"There's so much to look through!" Anya said after they looked around for a while.

"Hahaha, you can come here whenever you like." Eishun laughed. "You're doing this to help Negi-kun, right?"

"Well, I suppose we are friends and I did have the opportunity." said Anya. "So it only makes sense! Is there anything else that I should tell him about his father?" Eishun touched his chin.

"...Hmm. I suppose." He turned towards the others. "Everyone, come here. If you're helping Anya-kun with this, then there are things you should hear too." Once they had gathered, he showed them a picture of six people. "These were The Thousand Master's comrades-in-arms." he explained. "The one in the back is me."

"From when he was a member of Ala Rubra?" asked Anya.

"Technically, he still is. Though this is a picture from twenty years ago." Eishun replied. "The one next to me is the fifteen year old Nagi...The Thousand Master."

"Wahyaa!" squealed Konoka as she shifted forwards for a better look. "This is Negi-san's father? He's so cuuuute!"

"Ehhh! Show me, show me!" begged Asuna as she shifted up to Konoka and grabbed the picture. "Which one is he?"

"This one! Isn't he cool!" Konoka smiled as she pointed out Nagi. "What a guy!" Setsuna and Eva looked around Konoka for a better look, but Chachamaru stayed at the back, her ocular instruments being more than sufficient.

"Will Negi-san turn out like this too?" she pondered aloud. She had seen her master's pictures of the boy and the strong family resemblance was obvious.

"Eh..." Asuna said, losing her smile as she looked at the photograph. _Huh...? Isn't this...?_

"What's wrong, Kagurazaka Asuna?" asked Eva.

"Eh? N-nothing. Asuna smiled as she placed a hand behind her head, before pinching her cheek to make sure that she was still awake.

"I was still a young man during the war. I fought alongside Negi as his comrade." Eishun explained. "...And then, when peace returned twenty years ago, he had become known for his many heroic deeds. They called him The Thousand Master."

"What war was this?" Yue asked. "It's too recent to be World War Two."

"Yes, this was the last great war of The Magical World. Amagasaki Chigusa's parents died in that war." Eishun clarified. "That's why she still bears a grudge against mages from The West. That might have been why she did what she did."

"Hmmm...I see." Chamo said, scratching his chin.

"Her attitude is founded on psychological trauma from her childhood?" Yue questioned.

"We think so." replied Eishun. "I thought that Nagi and I had become inseparable friends after that...but...ten years ago, he suddenly disappeared. Where he was last...What he was doing...No one knows. The official records have stated his date of death as 1993. Even I don't know any more than that...I'm sorry Anya-kun."

"Well, you've helped as much as you could." Anya replied gratefully.

"You should take a copy of the photo for Negi-kun. And this might be a useful clue as well." He handed over a long parcel.

"Thanks. I'll do that and check for clues back at Mahora. I've got a lot to tell Negi." Anya exclaimed excitedly.

"Speaking of photos, now that we've finished this complicated conversation, I'm going to take a memorial photo!" Kazumi grinned, waving her camera. After some mild protests from Eva, that's exactly what they did.

/

"It's a shame we couldn't find out about The Thousand Master's whereabouts, Anya." Asuna said as they got ready to board the train.

"Well, at least Eishun gave me this clue." Anya shrugged, showing the tube off.

"You never told me about a clue." Chisame said as she folded her arms.

"Well, I was going to wait till we were back in Mahora to open it." said Anya.

"Anya-sensei!" called Shizuna. "Please speak a few words to the students too!" After a brief speech in which she stated that she hoped that everyone enjoyed themselves and a request to behave on the train, Anya got on board. Within moments, she began to drift into a deep sleep.

/

**Omake:**

/

"Thank you, Shadow Crystal Mage-sama." said Purin as she led her two sisters to the stage.

"Your effort has worked on Sereg-kun and now he has finished the Kyoto arc." Ameko explained.

"And we're getting screen time in the next chapter!" Suramui squealed.

"Unfortunately not much." sighed Purin.

"Well we're setting up for our fight, we'll have to take what we can get." declared Ameko.

**Rooms of Class 3A:**

Sayo: Doesn't have a room.

Yuuna: Rooms with Akira and Akira's pet fish.

Kazumi: Rooms with Satsuki.

Yue: Rooms with Haruna and Nodoka.

Ako: Rooms with Makie.

Misa: Rooms with Madoka, Sakurako and Sakurako's pet cats.

Asuna: Rooms with Konoka.

Misora: Rooms with Zazie and Zazie's "friends" (though she doesn't know about those friends).

Chachamaru: Rooms with Eva and her sisters.

Ku Fei: Rooms with Chao.

Setsuna: Rooms with Mana.

Kaede: Rooms with Fuuka and Fumika.

Chizuru: Rooms with Natsumi and Ayaka.

Satomi: Rooms with Chisame, Anya and Chamo.

_**From the files of Chao Lingshen, Temporal Renegade:**_

**Full Name:** Juliet D'Aguillon

**Birth Date:** 7 December 1990

**Death Date (In My Original Timeline):** 15 August 2017

**Blood Type:** B

**Likes:** The Occult, her heritage, fortune telling, Evangeline Athanasia Katherine McDowell, magic, the unusual.

**Dislikes: **Disrespect for the occult, having to keep magic a secret, the restrictions placed on her ability to improve her powers, her parent's attitude to magic.

**Religion: **A derived form of Hatian Vodou highly influenced by her cultural experiences and other religions which she has experience with, especially Shintoism and Roman Catholicism. Her parents are Roman Catholic themselves and she seems accepting of their faith, but considers it wrong not to incorporate the beliefs of her more distant ancestors and neighbors whom she knows have supernatural powers.

**Sexuality: **Hard to tell as her obsession with becoming a better mage reduces her opportunities for romantic interaction. Sanzenin Madoka claims that she is Evangelinesexual, which may have some basis. It is also likely that she'd go out with another mage simply because they were a mage, without caring about sexual attraction.

**Noteworthy Family: **Her parents, Robert D'Aguillon and Margaret D'Aguillon Nee Rony. Extremely mediocre to poor Haitian mages. They only learned the very basics of their craft, focusing entirely on mundane work and as such, shouldn't have much effect on my plans. Their daughter would have far surpassed them by now if they had properly educated her.

**Affiliations: **Mahora Academy Junior Girl's High class 1A, The Fortune Telling Club, The Vampire Research Society, The SOS Brigade, The Chupacubra Research Club, The Art Club. She is friendly with Konoe Konoka. In her own class, she is friendly with Hinomori Misato, Arcana Midori (better known as Tatsumiya Midori), Kobayashi Aoi, Yuuki Yuka, Nota Ryo and Cheryl Dixon (though she wishes that the last two would get along better.) She stalks Evangeline Athanasia Katherine McDowell, which the stalkee seems to not care about and has a mild antagonism with Hibiki Aya, though she is still willing to support her girlfriend when they are making a fantasy themed film.

**Background:** Juliet's parents were exported to West Africa as part of the Haitian program to export professionals. This is how they met. They then moved to Japan soon after marriage in the wake of the 1986 revolution as her father was offered a job there. As such, Juliet was born and grew up in Japan. While she enjoyed Japan, she yearned or more of her own culture. Her parents taught her French, Haitian Creole and the basics of Haitian magic in order to fulfill their obligations as they saw it. Juliet enjoyed her lessons but was severely disappointed in her parent for knowing so little magic. She was eventually transferred to Mahora at her request due to her desire to get to know and learn from other mages. Juliet is one of the few who know Evangeline Athanasia Katherine McDowell's true identity, though the fact that she learned her history in rather roundabout ways rather than from hearing of the horrors from those with a more personal attachment to them has resulted in her developing an awe rather than a fear of the Undying Mage and wishes to learn more about her and become more like her.

**Abilities:** Juliet is an inexperienced Haitian Mage aka mambo. She has the talent and enthusiasm to be very powerful, but is limited by poor education and resources. Haitian magic mostly uses French spells and channels mana into and through candles, powders, potions, figurines and symbols. She does not yet have an esprit lié. The esprit lié is the Hatian equivalent of a minister magi or goki and zenki (though, of course, she could technically acquire those instead/as well). An esprit lié is usually the soul of a dead ancestor, though any spirit would do and it is possible to have more than one. If Juliet was aware of the number of spirits on campus, she would most likely be very excited and attempt to gain an esprit lié as soon as possible. The esprit lié can possess their master, increasing their physical abilities and toughness. While so doing, the esprit lié's personality is in control of their master's body, keeping all of their skills, but losing the ability to use magic, even if the esprit lié normally could use magic themselves. This is refferd to as "riding". The master remains fully aware of what is going on and can kick the esprit lié out of their body instantly should they decide that they no longer want the esprit lié in control. Mambos can also summon more powerful spirits called loas which give the mambo different powers when being ridden, but they are accessable to all mambos and require the loa to be impressed. Juliet is also well aware of the magical laws and systems in place to prevent mundanes from discovering the truth and skirts closer to them than most. Especially as Haitian magic is allowed slightly more leniency in that regard than Eastern or Western magic.

**Possible Impact on My Plans:** Currently has access to my class via Evangeline Athanasia Katherine McDowell, Konoe Konoka and Asuna Vesperina Theotanasia Entheofushia (better known as Kagurazaka Asuna). Her abilities as a Haitian mage, especially if those were increased with training and access to better resources, would make her a valuable ally. Juliet would gladly aid me in my plans, however, if she believed that making the public aware about magic would be successful and allow her to go unpunished, she would have initiated the effort herself. As someone well aware of how well the secret is protected, she may be difficult to convince. It may even be dangerous if she decides that my plan will be unsuccessful and decides to betray me to advance her own magical ambitions.

_A/N: __1. Chao is naturally prepared for this sort of thing._

_2. __Esprit lié is French for "bound spirit". Thanks to Medinoc for the correction._

_3. Also thanks to Radical Toaist for his research into voodoo._

_4. Finally, thanks to my sister who proofread this chapter for me. She heard about my problem, so decided to fix it up a bit for this chapter._

_5. The omake is a reference to how in "Out of Control" Shadow Crystal Mage had The Slime Girls complain about not appearing in fanfics, largely due to lazy authors not getting past the Kyoto arc. This is a response to that._

_6. I decided to give out the rooming guide now seeing as though the girls are returning to their rooms. It's as things are at the moment, but that doesn't mean that it will stay like that._

_7. Also, as this arc was partially about how there are other types of magic than Western magic, I decided that Juliet would be an appropriate profile here. Still accepting requests for future ones though._


	19. Guidance

_A/N: 1. Thanks again for the support._

_2. In response to Windraider's review that I hadn't seen until loading the last chapter, thanks for the warning. I need to know when they're getting to close to canon!Negi's power. I do think that you've exaggerated their power a bit though considering how much they've struggled or had massive advantages in their battles. It does make me glad that this chapter confirms that Anya's less powerful than Canon!Negi though as well as the fact that I didn't have Anya learn a spell earlier than I originally planned as I considered for a bit. (No, it's not Magia Erebea or anything crazy like that. After all, trying to learn Magia Erebea would probably, no wait, make that __**definitely**__, kill her.)_

Anya woke up to the sound of typing. She got up and rubbed her eyes to see that Chisame was working on her blog again. "How long have you been working on that?" she asked.

"About three hours." replied Chisame. "My fans were deprived during the school trip, so I have to make it up to them. Hakase is a heavy sleeper anyway." She indicated the tousled form of their roommate who had opted to spend the first night back in the room rather than the labs. "Want to practice a bit of what I taught you? They'll probably decide that the wait was worth it if they get another look at my adopted little sister as well."

"Before I answer, I need to know where Chamo is." Anya said.

Chisame, recognizing what Anya was talking about, replied, "He's waiting outside. No way am I going to let him sneak in again."

"Then why not?" Anya shrugged. "May as well put him to good use though." She opened the door enough to stick her head out and saw that Chamo was indeed there. Probably wondering if there was away into the room that Chisame hadn't thought of. "Seeing as though you're outside already," she instructed him, "go tell the others that I'd like to meet them for lunch...Let's make it the same place as last time. We probably shouldn't be discussing this at the Chao Bao Zi."

/

Asuna arrived at the cafe concerned about her dream. If only she could remember what had happened in it. She looked around the table as the others got into their seats. "Where are Maki-chan, Eva-chan and Chachamaru-chan?" she asked. "I thought that this meeting was for everyone who knows about Anya's magic."

"Maki-chan knows about Aneki's magic?" asked Chamo turning towards her with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes." replied Anya. "I forgot that you weren't here when she found out. But I need to speak with her separately anyway, so it's not a problem. Same with Eva and Chachamaru. I'm going there later today so it wasn't important to invite them. I've already spoken to most of you about secrecy, but I need to know that you're also going to keep quiet, Mana."

"Don't worry." Mana reassured her, folding her arms. "I won't tell anyone that you're a mage unless they already know about magic."

"Good." Anya sighed as she got out a rolled up map and unfurled it. "Now that that's dealt with, we should look at the clue that Eishun gave me. As you can see, it's a map of Mahora. I've already written to Negi about what we've found out so far, but I want to see what else we come up with. This appears to be instructions to look here, but I doubt that he's just waiting there. Still, there's probably another clue there so I should look there in the near future. It's in the library, so..."  
"You need the members of the library exploration club to help." Yue finished, leaning over to gain a better view of the map.

"Is that okay?" asked Anya, looking up again.

"We'll b-be happy to h-help." said Nodoka.

"Of course." Yue said with a nod.

"You don't have to worry about that." Konoka smiled.

"If Ojou-sama is going, then I should too." said Setsuna as she moved a menu out of her way.

"Yay!" Konoka squealed, grabbing Setsuna around the waist. "I'll be able to show you what the club is like, Se-chan! But remember to call me Kono-chan."

"Is it really safe to see Eva-chan?" Asuna asked with furrowed brows.

"I'm sure that it will be fine." said Anya with a wave of her hand.

"I'll go with you to make sure-de gozaru." Kaede offered.

"All right." Anya said with a shrug.

"Asuna-san and...Kono-chan," Setsuna began, "we need to begin the more formal version of your lessons today."

"That's fine." Anya smiled. "I'll see Eva while you're busy."

/

"Anya-sensei...welcome." Chachamaru bowed. They had arrived at Eva's cabin. Chachamaru was wearing her maid outfit.

"We'd like to speak to Eva." Anya said. "Take me to her."

"Master is suffering from allergies, but you should be able to see her." Chachamaru said. She showed the two of them inside. Kaede looked around interested as she'd never been there before.

"What are you two doing in my house?" Eva asked once they reached her bedroom. She was still in bed in her nightclothes and her face was red.

"I wanted to ask you to teach me magic." Anya explained. "Make me your apprentice."

"What? My apprentice?" asked Eva as she rubbed her nose. "What are you, an idiot? We're not actually allies you know. And I'm not accepting any apprentices anyway! If you want to learn how to fight, go ask Takamichi!"

"I'm not an idiot!" Anya complained. "How dare you call your teacher an idiot!-? Takamichi is overseas and he can't cast real spells anyway! I came to you because I know that you're the best! I saw what you did in Kyoto and I want to be that powerful! It makes sense to learn from the best! So teach me!"

"...Ho..." giggled Eva as she folded her arms, "So you were moved by how strong I was, huh? Yet you still think that you can make demands of me?"

"Well, a student should listen to her teacher. What you did in Kyoto was impressive, so you should teach me." Anya replied.

"...Do you really mean that?" Eva asked.

"Of course!" Anya replied. "I'm not going to just suck up if I don't believe what I'm saying! Now just hurry up and agree to teach me! It's obvious that you should do it and I'm not going to bother begging you!"

"The problem is that in case you've forgotten, girl, I happen to be an evil mage." Eva said. "When you want something from an evil mage, you have to offer something in return...kukuku. What do you plan to offer me? Can you really give me something that I want enough to accept such an inconvenience? I don't think so and I'm not really interested in listening to you whine. Get out of my house."

"I..." Anya began as she tightened her fists, "will write to Negi and ask him to visit as soon as possible. Then I'll introduce him to you. He will definitely try to free you! I know him! And you said that you needed someone with The Thousand Master's blood to break the curse!" Eva's eyes widened. She _had_ said that. Maybe she could use this to her advantage after all.

"Is that really a good idea, Anya-dono de-gozaru?" Kaede asked.

"It'll be fine." Anya dismissed. "Well, what do you say?"

"Alright, fine." Eva replied. "I'll need to do some preparation. You'd better write that letter. Come here next Saturday, and I'll see what needs to be done for you to be an acceptable apprentice, okay?"

/

"Negi!" Nekane called as she entered the house.

"What is it, Sis?" Negi asked as he walked into the room.

"I've got good news!" Nekane replied. "I've received a response from the teacher that I mentioned to you. He says that he's happy to fit into your schedule and is even willing to escort you to the magical world! He's from there and is coming here to pick you up when you're ready to go!"

"That _is _good news." Negi smiled. "Then I'll have time to visit Anya properly."

/

Anya and Chisame hurried towards class. Satomi had taken her moped and was therefore ahead of them. Anya slowed down too look at a gathering crowd. "What are you stopping for?" Chisame asked.

"There's something going on there." Anya pointed.

"Nothing unusual." Chisame said dismissively. Asuna then came running up to them with Konoka roller-skating behind her.

"What's the matter?" Asuna asked.

"Look at that crowd surrounding Ku!" Anya pointed, now that she had taken a better look.

"This happens all the time de-gozaru." said Kaede, who had just appeared behind them.

"Today is the day we defeat you, Captain of The Chinese Martial Arts Research Society, Ku Fei!" yelled one of the members of the crowd. With that, they all rushed forward, cheering. Ku Fei, whose smile never left her face, smashed her elbow into the chest of the closest of her challengers before rapidly engaging the rest of the crowd.

"Ku won the Academy Martial Arts Contest." Kaede explained. "So every day, she gets an endless stream of people challenging her de-gozaru."

In seconds, the members of the crowd were all crumpled in a heap surrounding her.

"Weak-aru…" she smirked as she posed on one leg. "Come on, not there anyone stronger-aru?"

"That's exactly what I need!" Anya squealed.

"Huh?" said Asuna.

"What are you talking about?" asked Chisame.

"Be right back." Anya said, before rushing up to Ku Fei.

"Oh, Anya-chan!" Ku Fei waved. "You early-aru!"

"Hi Fei!" Anya smiled. "That was really…"

"I'm not done yet, Captain Fei!" an older boy suddenly yelled as he charged with his fist poised to strike.

"Anya-chan!" warned Konoka as she clutched her fists to her chest. "Watch out!" Ku Fei charged around Anya protectively and punched the boy in the chest.

"Y-you okay-aru, Anya-chan?" Ku Fei asked. "Sorry about that."

"What the Hell was that!-?" groaned the boy from the floor.

"I'm fine." Anya assured her. "I'd like to speak to you after class though."

/

"What you want to speak to me about-aru?" Ku Fei asked at the end of class. "There a problem with my grades-aru?"

"No, that's not it, but we still need to keep up the meetings of The Baka Rangers." Anya sighed. "It's just that you're really strong. You're the captain of The Chinese Martial Arts Society and I saw that you fight like that 'Fate' boy."

"Really?" Ku Fei asked. "I still not compare with Kaede and Mana though-aru. My specialty Hsing I Chuan and Pa Kua Zhang-aru. And I know a bit of Hakkyokuken and Shinitai Gouken too."

"That's very impressive." Anya said. "And if Fate could be good with both magic _and_ martial arts, then I want to learn too. Please be my teacher."

"…So you want to become strong-aru?" Ku Fei asked.

"Yes!" Anya agreed. "I want to become _very_ strong."

"That a good goal-aru!" Ku Fei smiled. "I teach you-aru!" There was a knock on the door and Asuna's voice came through.

"Anya, are you done in there?"

"Yes. You can come in." Anya replied. The door opened to reveal that Asuna had Konoka and Setsuna with her.

"We promised to teach Setsuna-san how to have fun and she's never been to go bowling and karaoke before. So we're taking her after she's given us our lessons. Do you want to come too?"

"Ku-chan, do you want to come too?" asked Konoka.

"Why not?" replied Anya with a shrug.

"I never back down from a challenge." Ku Fei grinned.

"We'd better let your roommates know." said Asuna. "They're also welcome."

/

Satomi watched as Ku Fei scored another strike. Chisame had been surprised that she had agreed to come. While she was good at karaoke, bowling was something that she'd prefer to build a robot to perform on her behalf. Still, she wasn't here for her own pleasure. She was monitoring the progress of the future members of Ala Alba. Asuna was coaching Setsuna who seemed to be picking up the game quite easily. That encouraged Konoka to cheer even more. Really, it was only Chisame and Anya whom she had a chance of beating, but of course, she wasn't there to beat them at a game of bowling.

/

Makie got up early and went running. She knew that she had lots of training to do. As she panted while taking a rest, she saw Anya walking out of the dorms. "Huh? Anya-chan…?" she said to herself. "What is she doing in a place like this so early in the morning?" She watched as Anya screwed up her face and threw a punch. Then she sighed and thrust out an elbow. She frowned at the elbow. Then she swung another fist before throwing her hands down, raising her head to the sky and sighing again. "**Anya-chan!**" Makie squealed, running over.

"Makie!-?" Anya asked as she turned around. "What are you doing here?-!"

"I've been jogging. Makie replied. "What are you doing, Anya-chan?"

"I'm also training." Anya replied. "Fei started teaching me martial arts the day before yesterday, but it's harder than it looks and I want to get it right."

"Anya-chan, are you going to enter the Academy Martial Arts Tournament?" Makie asked.

"Um...I don't know...I've just started." Anya replied. "But I heard that you were upset yesterday and I've been wanting to talk to you about magic. Now that..."

"I really appreciate your offer of lessons, Anya-chan," Makie interrupted.

_Wow, Makie is more on the ball than normal. _thought Anya.

"but for now, I must concentrate on my gymnastics if I'm going to be able to do well in the competition." _After all, that's why I got up so early. _She had been very upset by the previous day.

"_Makie." Ako called. Makie turned around. She had still been thinking about that dream she had had that morning. It had even been worth being scolded by Anya for sleeping in class. Now to make that daydream a reality._

"_I'm going to see our supervisor, Ninomiya-sensei." Makie said as she waited for her roommate to catch up to her._

"_I'll come along for part of the way." Ako offered._

"_Let's have a race!" Makie challenged Ako, running off._

"_Ah! That is unfair!" Ako complained as she chased after her._

_Once Makie reached it, she heard Shizuna ask, "Makie-chan works really hard at her club activities, how is she doing?"_

"_Ninomiya-sensei…" Makie greeted as she lifted a fist to knock on the door._

"_Makie?" Ninomiya asked. "To be pretty honest she probably won't make it to the competition." Makie and Ako fell over in shock, but the teachers still hadn't noticed them._

"_Ara? Why not?" asked Shizuna._

"_Eh." Makie blushed as she got back to her feet._

"_Well…it's true that her technique is precise, she has lots of athletic ability, and she trains enthusiastically…" began Ninomiya._

"_Nya." said Makie._

"_That girl's cheerfulness and simplicity is her strong point…" Ninomiya continued as she sipped her tea while continuing to watch the footage of Makie's previous performances, "…but she has weak points too. To put it in a nice way, she's naïve…and to put it in a bad way, she's childish. It's like watching a primary school student perform. That's why I don't think she'll be able to pass."_

"_That sounds harsh." Shizuna commented._

"_Um…Makie." Ako said holding out her hand to her friend who was leaning over with a red face._

"_Uuu…Uwaaaaaaaan!" Makie cried as she ran off._

"_Makie!-?" Ako called. Makie charged right into Asuna who was walking with Setsuna and Konoka._

"_Maki-chan?" Asuna asked._

"_Asuna-chan!" Makie squealed. "Auu." Then she charged off towards the dormitories._

"_Wh-what happened?" Konoka asked._

"_Wh-who knows?" Asuna said._

"_Hopefully whatever Anya-sensei wanted to talk to her about will cheer her up." Setsuna said._

"_Anya won't be able to speak to her today." replied Asuna. "Maki-chan has gone to lock herself in her room and won't come out till morning. I know her well from studying together."_

"Well, that's actually a bit of a relief." sighed Anya. "If I'm going to be learning from Eva and train in martial arts with Fei."

"Hmph...Kung fu, huh?" came the voice of Eva. "Looks like you're really getting into it, girl."

"Huh? Eva-sama, Chachamaru-san, good morning!" Makie greeted the new arrivals, not knowing about Chachazero.

"Does this mean that you're not actually interested in being my disciple?"

_Eva-sama? _Makie scratched her head at that thought.

"Of course I am!" replied Anya, pointing at Eva. "If Fate can use magic and martial arts, so can I! We have a deal remember!-? If you want that letter sent, you'll have to teach me!"

"I don't _have to _do anything, girl!" snarled Eva. "But we did have a deal. Still, if you want to add martial arts to your combat repertoire, you'll have to do it properly, or you'll end up less effective than if you stuck with spells. I'm not convinced that you could even survive my training. Can you hit Chachamaru in a fight?"

"Sure. I can at least _hit_ her!" Anya frowned.

"Try." said Eva. "Go for it, Chachamaru."

"Sorry, Anya-sensei." Chachamaru apologised before charging forward and swatting her into the wall. Anya lay in a crumpled heap.

"That won't work for my training." Eva said, shaking her head. "Train hard and try again on Saturday at midnight."

/

Kotaro was doing push-ups in his cell, after all, even if his inugami powers had been sealed for the duration of his punishment, he wasn't going to let the rest of his abilities get out-of-shape, when a familiar figure walked up to the bars. "Fate. How did you get in here?" Kotaro asked.

"I have a lot more power than I made obvious to you, Inugami-san." replied Fate. "I could even get you out of this prison."

"And what do you get out of that?" Kotaro asked.

"I'm sending in a team to Mahora." Fate replied. "I need them to investigate the powers of Kagurazaka Asuna in order to determine whether or not she has the power of Magic Cancel while keeping her allies incapacitated. The team leader also wishes to use the opportunity to fight the son of The Thousand Master. But he says that he needs another member for his team. I'm offering you the position."

"You'll let me out of here if I fight those girls for you? Fat chance." Kotaro sat cross-legged and folded his arms. "You know that I don't fight girls."

"I see…Then I'll just have to find another way." Fate replied. "How about you, Amagasaki-san?" He turned to the next cell. There was a wall separating them for privacy, but he could still hear her.

"You'll break me out if I work for you?" she said. "You who use foul Western Magic, rather than sticking to Eastern Magic?"

"I'm better with it." Fate replied. "Don't you want revenge against those who made a fool of you? I've promised the group leader that you'll be well equipped and after this you'll have your freedom. I'd ask Tsukuyomi-san, but I need her elsewhere. Am I going to have to recruit others?"

"No." sighed Amagasaki. "I'm in. They'll pay for using their foul Western Magic to thwart me."

"Excellent." replied Fate. "I'll be back to introduce you to your team leader and break you out."

_I've got to warn them somehow. _Kotaro swore to himself.

/

Anya continued training under Ku Fei for the rest of the week, even undergoing some of her more eccentric regimes. Her body was tired and sore every day. Makie joined her for moral support, practicing for her competition and the librarians decided to make that week a self-study week, except of course, for Konoka who joined Asuna in training under the guidance of Setsuna. Soon, however, the time for the test arrived. "Hey, Master! I can't see the match from here!" Chachazero complained from the floor. "Put me down in a better spot!"

"You're pretty noisy for someone who's completely useless!" Eva glared.

"It's all Masters fault!" Chachazero complained. "It's not my fault that I can't move."

"I'm here!" called Anya as Eva repositioned her doll.

"You came after all, girl. Well then, let's hurry up and get this started." Eva smirked. "We'll see just how long you can last against Chachamaru."

"That was the idea." Anya agreed.

"And why did you have to bring an audience?" asked Eva gesturing towards Setsuna, The Baka Rangers and The Library Exploration Club.

"They wanted to come." Anya shrugged. "I'm ready." She got into a stance as the audience cheered in support.

"I will be your opponent." Chachamaru said as she took off her skirt, revealing the shorts she wore underneath.

"You may begin!" Eva declared, raising a hand. The two combatants charged forward.

"Please excuse me." Chachamaru apologised as she pulled back a fist. Anya raised a hand to block, but was not fast enough, and she was punched in the face. She crumpled against the wall, but shiftily rose to her feet before charging into melee again. She swung her own fist forward, but Chachamaru simply dodged, grabbed her arm and swung her back into the wall even harder. Anya twitched as she tried to slowly get up, but Chachamaru simply walked over to her opponent and pinned her to the ground.

"That was pathetic." Eva sighed. "You're going to have to do a lot better than that. You'd probably die if you were trained by me directly! You're not ready. Why should I bother teaching someone like you?"

"If you don't, then why should I bother sending that letter?" growled Anya as she struggled.

"As I said, you're not ready. Until you are, you'll have to cope with me simply advising you and lending Chachamaru as a sparring partner. You can come to my cottage when you want to start. Send the letter and I'll do that much, even if it _is _a waste of my time." Eva said, walking away.

/

"Thanks again for healing me up so quickly." Anya said as she walked over the bridge to Library Island. "I wouldn't have wanted to miss out on supporting Makie after she supported me, plus it means that we can get this over and done with. It's much better supporting Makie and doing this errand than lying in bed thinking about yesterday."

"It's a pleasure, Anya-chan!" Konoka smiled. Her bodyguard and fellow librarians were accompanying them.

"This would be faster if we flew." Anya frowned.

"But you're worried about how you couldn't carry Asuna-san out." Yue said.

"Aren't brooms supposed to be able to carry passengers?" asked Nodoka.

"Yes." Anya replied. "But Fate's magic didn't work properly on Asuna either from what I heard. We also know that Kazumi saw something strange through her artifact when she looked at Asuna."

"So you think that it's Asuna's fault and not the broom's or the island's?" asked Yue.

"It's worth a try." Anya shrugged. "But I can't carry so many of you down at once."

"Can you carry me, Se-chan?" asked Konoka with wide eyes.

"Um...Ojou-sama...is that really appropriate?" Setsuna blushed.

"You carried me on the school trip didn't you?" Konoka asked. "And call me Kono-chan!"

"Okay...Kono-chan. I'll carry you."

"I can get into my painting." Haruna shrugged.

"Then we just need to test the broom to see if I can carry you two." Anya nodded towards Nodoka and Yue getting on it herself. "Get on and I'll try hovering." They sat on the broom. They were looking forward to learning to fly themselves and were glad that the Principal had agreed to give them brooms and borrow magical texts from the library to speed their magical education. Retrieving those books was the secondary objective of the mission. The broom gave no problems, but as they flew down, Anya noticed their first obstacle. "Web!" she cried. "Nodoka, can you get rid of it?"

"Lapis nigrer!" Nodoka incanted, pointing her wad at the web and flinging a stone at it to break the threads and give them room to pass through (though they did have to slow down). Soon they were back on the ground.

"Abeat!" said Haruna, freeing herself of her painting.

"The map said that it was this way, right?" asked Anya, pointing down the passage.

"Yes." said Yue, before stepping forward and hearing an ominous click. She looked down to see that she had stepped on a compressible tile. Then came the rumbling.

"Run!" cried Anya. Setsuna grabbed Konoka and they headed down the passage, away from the rumbling as fast as their legs could carry them. If only there had been enough space to fly.

"Hon wo momotte! chanted Nodoka as they ran away from the approaching boulder, "Solum infra meas pedes non iacet mortuum et immobile! Id vivit et spirat, commovet cum meae voluntati! Ab infra, mons novum ascenderit ad melioro adspectus! Commevoto terram et formato mons!" The ground lifted, forming a small hill behind them and blocking the path of the boulder. "I have to come back and fix that some time." she panted.

/

They soon arrived at the door indicated. "Remember to watch out for traps." Anya said.

"Right." Yue agreed. "This area is labelled with 'Danger'," she said the English word, "though it also has this picture of a dog or cat or something." Large globules of drool dripped onto their heads.

"Ewwww!" moaned Anya as she tried to pull the gooey liquid out of her hair.

"Wah!" cried Nodoka. "I'm all wet!"

"What is this?" asked Yue.

"It feels yucky!" Konoka complained.

"Ojou-sama!" Setsuna cried. "I'll help you!" She started trying to get the liquid out of Konoka's hair while Haruna pulled some out of her own and looked at it with curiosity. They looked up to discover a drooling dragon.

"Run!" Anya yelled as she turned around. "Again!"

However, Yue pointed her wand at the dragon and cried, "Fo zo cratica Socratica! Evocatio spiritualis de septum valcyriis mortiferis!" Seven valkyries charged at the dragon as Chachamaru flew in and grabbed Yue and Nodoka.

"We're getting out of here, Anya-sensei!" she exclaimed. Setsuna was already flying off with Konoka and Haruna chased after Anya. They were soon back in the passage that was too narrow for the dragon to follow them.

"Not that I'm not grateful," panted Anya. "but what are you doing here, Chachamaru?"  
"I...guess that I wanted to be sure that you were all right after our match last night, so I followed you." she replied. "I apologise for the injuries I inflicted upon you."

"That's all right." Anya dismissed with a wave of her hand. "We were sparring, so it's only natural." She then turned to Yue. "Well done for distracting the dragon."

"Distracting it? I wanted to make it beg for mercy!" Yue cried. "It thinks that it can drool all over my face? Well, I'll have my revenge!"

"A dragon's a little out of our league." Anya said, lifting her open hands in a calming gesture.

"But one day, I shall be powerful enough to defeat a dragon!" Yue swore. "And then, that dragon will pay!"

"Okay." Anya sighed. "I guess that we'd better get the books now."

"Mind helping, Chachamaru-san?" Haruna asked. "We just need to pack them into my painting and fly out."

"Very well." Chachamaru agreed.

/

"Well, now that we know how pathetic you are with physical combat, it's time to work more on your magic." Eva announced. She was standing with Anya and her partners outside her cabin. Setsuna was working with Asuna and Konoka off to the side on their own training and Chachamaru, Ku Fei and Chamo were watching.

"Don't you dare call me pathetic!" growled Anya, balling her hands into fists. Eva rolled her eyes.

"Tell me that when you can last more than a few seconds in a fight. I'm the teacher know and I say that you're pathetic. We'll start by having you channel power to all your partners at once for three minutes and having you cast spells while they are still draining you. If you can't fight and supply power to your partners at the same time, it severely limits their usefulness. Kaede, you must repress your ki. Mana and ki will only conflict without compatibility practice."

"Very well, Evangeline-dono." Kaede said.

_So that's how it is after all. _Setsuna thought. Her group was still observing despite working on their own training.

"Ready?" Anya asked Kaede, still frowning at Eva's insults.

"Yes, Anya-dono." Kaede replied.

"Sis mea pars per centum et octoginta secundas!" Anya yelled. "Ministrae Anja Aisaca Sajo, Asacura Cazumi, Ajase Jue, Saotome Haruna, Nagase Caede, Hasegawa Tisame, Mijazaci Nodoca!" The girls gasped as they were filled with power.

"Okay, let's move on." Eva ordered. "Expand the anti-material shield onto everyone at full power!"

"All right." Anya said, obeying her teacher.

"Next! Expand the anti-magic shield at full power!" continued Eva.

"All-all r-right." Anya gasped as she struggled to comply.

"After holding that for three minutes, fire one hundred and ninety nine magic arrows into the sky to the North!" Eva instructed. "I've expanded a barrier, so you don't need to hold back."

"A hun-hundred and ninety n-nine!-?" gasped Anya. "I-I've nev-never gone close to th-that many!"

"Of course." sighed Eva. "I forgot that I was dealing with an incompetent."

"I'm not inc-incompetent!" Anya panted. "H-how c-can you c-call me that!-? I ought t-to p-punish you for ins-insulting your teacher!

"Again, I'm the teacher right now. And not being able to follow my instructions is proving your incompetence. Well, for now, could you at least do a hundred and one?" Eva asked raising her eyes to the Heavens.

"Y-yes!" Anya scrunched up her face. "Fortis la tius Lilith lilioth! One hundred and one spirits of fire! Hiiii! Gather to me! Tsk! And Strike! Haaah! Mine enemy! Kyuh! Sagitta magica, series ignis!" She gasped as the arrows were released from her wand and collapsed.

"Anya-chan!" Konoka cried as she rushed over to tend to her teacher.

"This is pointless if she's just going to faint at just that." Eva complained. "She has the potential to be fairly powerful, but it's a wasted gift if she can't access that power."

"Hey, hey Evangeline-san! Aren't you being a bit too hard on her?" Chamo waved from the rock he was sitting on. "Aneki is just ten years old!"

"Exactly!" agreed Chisame. "Did you expect her to suddenly be as good as people who've been doing this for three times longer than she's been alive?-!"

"She used up more magic energy by invoking seven contracts for three minutes and firing one hundred and one magic arrows than she did fighting during the school trip!" Chamo elaborated. "It's only natural she'd pass out. Any ordinary mage would if she had to..."

"Silence, you lower life forms! Do you think I'll be satisfied with just any ordinary mage? Besides, that's partially because she got herself petrified halfway through it!" Eva snarled. She then turned towards Chamo. "...Do you want me to cook you up and eat you? You were a trespasser here from the start." Chamo ran towards Chisame.

"Don't come to me for comfort!" she complained. "I already spoke up for you! It's someone else's turn now!" He then ran up Haruna and cowered on her shoulder.

"She's scary!" he said.

"She should have been prepared for this and more when she asked me to be her Master. Don't think I'll let her get away with just any half-assed training!" Eva declared with a flip of her hair. "Listen up girl! Excuses and tears aren't going to work on me! If you make the slightest complaint..." she grinned at Anya who was struggling to get up by now and curled her fingers, making her hand look like a talon, "...I'll drink your blood dry to the last drop! Don't forget it!"

"B-blood?" Nodoka gasped, clutching her hands to her chest. "Awa, awa!"

"I've heard of tough teachers, but this is ridiculous!" cried Chisame.

"It's all right!" Anya gasped, getting to her feet. "Even if she's being rude, having tough training is okay! I don't want to be an ordinary mage either! I have to beat Fate and show Negi how far I've come! Then we'll see who the real top graduate of Meldiana Academy of the past ten years is."

"Negi-san was their top graduate in such a long time?" Yue wondered aloud.

"I'm ready to accept your training, Eva!" Anya declared, forming a fist.

"Then call me, 'Master'!" Eva ordered.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes!"

"All right, Master." Anya sighed. After Barahime, that made the second student of hers whom she didn't call by their first name or an abbreviation of it.

/

That evening, Anya, the librarians and Setsuna sat in Eva's cabin listening to her lecture in her advisory glasses. Chachamaru and Chamo stood on the side watching. "You all have reasonably high levels of mana." Eva turned to Konoka. "Yours in particular is very high. You should consider yourselves lucky to be so gifted. It's not the sort of thing you can get easily through pure training. However! All that means is that you are tanks of mana that are bigger than the average NPC! What you need to actually be able to use it is to improve your will power to better control your magic..." She raised a finger, "...and to improve the effectiveness of your magic. You'll need training for both. By the way, you should know that to control magic, you need willpower, but to control ki, you need physical power. And that brings me to my next point. Konoka, I have a message for you from Eishun."

"From Father?" asked Konoka, raising her eyebrows.

"Seeing as you know about magic now, he gave Setsuna permission to teach you. This you know. But it is not Setsuna's specialty, so he asked me to help teach you as well. Assuming that you still wish to learn." _What a pain._ "Certainly, with your power..." she continued, placing a palm on the blackboard where she had drawn several illustrations, "...you could aim to become a Magistra Magi."

"You mean like what Anya-chan is aiming to become?"

"Yes. It's the highest rank of mage." Anya explained, turning away from the board and towards Konoka. "Negi wants to do it too."

"Yeah. With your power you could be useful to the world. You should give it some thought." Eva suggested.

"Magistra Magi are supposed to help those in need." Anya added with a nod.

"Hmmm...Well, I definitely want to keep learning magic..." Konoka said, touching her chin and lowering her head.

"Ojou-sama." Setsuna said as she stepped closer to her charge in support.

"Next up, in order to decide the direction of your training from now on..." Eva continued, turning back to the board, "...I'm going to let you choose your own combat styles."

"What do you mean?" asked Konoka, lifting her head again.

"A mage who wishes to remain active and make a difference in the world will inevitably be forced to engage in occasional combat. That's one of the reasons that the partner system exists. Therefore, you need to choose a combat style, which will be your main strategy to survive such situations. For example, I heard about your 'Anya Flame Buster'." She turned to Anya.

"From its name I assume that you invented it yourself. It's a very aggressive and physical spell and inventing it shows your priorities. This is confirmed by your desire to learn martial arts. A good idea, if you work hard at it, as every mage needs a backup plan.

However, inventing your own spells at your age and sneaking off to learn new ones demonstrates studiousness and desire to use magic to solve any problem. Also, you've acquired several partners in a short space of time.

As such, there are two styles that I'd suggest you choose between. First is the 'wizard' style. Leaving your defence almost entirely up to your partners, you would use strong spells from the back line. It's a pretty stable style. Then there's the 'combat mage' style. To supplement your magic, you would train your body, so you could fight alongside your partners in the front line. You would also use spells with an emphasis on speed. It's a freeform style capable of change."

"It's just like a video game." Konoka commented.

"What about the rest of us?" asked Yue, raising a hand. "Do we really have to choose between them?"

"As you are not as advanced as Anya, you can afford to wait far longer before making your decision." Eva replied. "It's best to learn a bit of a style other than the one you specialise in anyway. There are advantages and disadvantages to each. As the librarians of this school are kept fit, you could all technically learn how to become combat mages, though I believe that you are the only one with the right personality for it." She pointed at Yue. "You could actually fit in with most styles, but the other two that I believe fit you best are the wizard of course, it is a popular style after all, and what I call the 'magezilla'."

"Magezilla?" asked Yue, lowering her drink and raising her eyebrows. "What's that?" Eva waved a hand dismissively.

"I'll explain the other combat styles soon enough. You still have plenty to learn before choosing. You, however," Eva pointed at Konoka, "don't fit as any that I've mentioned so far. Despite being further in your magical studies than your peers, you've still only learned one offensive spell and have concentrated on healing spells where you've shown your true talent. Therefore, the three styles best for you are the 'field healer', the 'buffer' and the 'summoner'." She then turned to Nodoka. "You could fit as either a magezilla or a 'battlefield controller'." Finally, she turned to Haruna. "You haven't been using more powerful magic long enough for you personality and talents to properly come through, so I'm the least sure about you. It seems that you would make a decent wizard, but your personality might make you a better 'enchantress', 'illusionist' or summoner."

"Could you tell what Fate's style was?" asked Anya.

"He seemed to be a combat mage." Eva shrugged. "Of course, as you become more powerful, the differences between the styles make less difference."

"If he's a combat mage, then I want to be one to!" Anya declared, making a fist. With that, there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" asked Eva as they turned towards the sound.

"It's Asuna." replied the familiar voice. "I know that it's earlier than we agreed on, but Chisame-san called me to say that Hakase is on her way to give Chachamaru a check up and pick up Anya. If you're all here, it would be suspicious."

"Fine." Eva sighed, dropping her head and arms. "We'll finish this in your next session." Konoka and Setsuna said their goodbyes and left with Asuna.

"So, did it go well, you two?" she asked.

"I believe so." replied Setsuna. "Evangeline-san seems more willing to teach than she first indicated."

/

Negi looked down at the most recent of a series of letters that he had received from Anya. "I'm not sure that I understand this, Sis." he said.

"What do you mean?" Nekane asked.

"First, Anya sends me a letter explaining what she learned about Father in Kyoto. Then she sends one saying that she got another clue that she's been trying to investigate and that she wants me to come and visit as soon as possible and meet someone whom my father knew. Then, while I was wondering if my booking was soon enough or if I should move it forward, she sends me this one saying that she's been invited on holiday by her class representative and I may as well wait until their holidays are over before coming because she won't be there anyway."

"Well, obviously the holiday was a recent decision." Nekane replied. "And you're going after their holiday anyway, aren't you."

"That's right." replied Negi.

"Well she has other commitments besides looking for your father." Nekane teased as she ruffled his hair. "I wouldn't worry about it."

/

A loud banging caused Chao and Satomi to lift their eyes from their work on Chachamaru's future upgrades. "Who is it?" asked Chao as she covered the armour with a sheet.

"It's me." came Mana's gruff voice.

"Arcana-san!" Chao greeted as she walked over and opened the doors. "You do realise that you aren't actually allowed in these laboratories-ne?"

"Where people are allowed doesn't seem to concern you seeing as though you snuck into my room to place messages."

"Well, I couldn't just send you a text message-yo!" Chao shrugged. "It would have been picked up-ne? That's what's got you so worked up-ne?"

"No." Mana replied. "It's the contents of the message. I never realised that working for you would involve this! You know my past and you know how big a deal this is! I can't just do this and then work against her afterwards!"

"I realise how serious this request is-yo." Chao sighed. "But our classmates will need you. Besides, it will be probationary-ne? And I'm paying you extra."

"…You hired the person I am _now._" Mana said. "Not what I will gain in the future. Do you understand?"

"Of course I understand-yo!" Chao grinned. "It would be appropriate for you to act only with my supplies, using nothing else-ne?"

"Fine." Mana replied. "Then we have a deal."

"I'll let you know when to act." Chao nodded. As Mana left the room, Satomi turned to her co-worker.

"She didn't seem happy to accept the job." she stated.

"She accepted the money-ne?" Chao shrugged. "She won't go back on her word now that I've removed the part that she found the most distasteful. And rightly so. A former ministra magi would know that she should never use her artifact against the mage who granted it."

/

"Anya-chan! We have a question!" Konoka called as she ran up to Anya with a smile. Setsuna was running after her with a massive blush on her face. "Is there a way to make a pactio other than by kissing?"

"I learnt how pactios were made from Chamo." Anya shrugged. "Most people don't make them so soon after leaving school, so they never bothered teaching us how they were done in school. If there are any other ways, he never told me any of them and he has a lot of explaining to do." She glared at the ermine.

"Well, the other ways are a lot of bother!" Chamo explained. "They require far more complicated circumstances, like for the magistra to be a vampire, for both of you to be nuns or for both of you to be injured! None of that was true for any of your pactios and I didn't think that you wanted to do something more serious than kissing!"

"I suppose that you have a point then." Anya sighed. "Any reason that you're asking this now?"

"I've decided that I also want to be a Magistra Magi after all." Konoka smiled.

"Good for you." Anya replied. "If you have a goal, you should try achieving it."

"Un. And what's more, I want Se-chan to be my partner, but…" Konoka continued, pointing at Setsuna, "Se-chan says that girls shouldn't kiss girls."

"W-well…" Setsuna began as her blush deepened.

"I don't really mind, but…" Konoka continued.

"Oh lighten up, Setsuna-san!" Haruna said, grabbing her round the shoulders and pulling her closer.

"C'mon, what's wrong with just a kiss?" agreed Kazumi with a wink. "Everyone's had casual kisses before, right?"

"N-no…" Setsuna cried as her blush deepened even more. "We ought to obey the moral standards, after all…"

"Hmmm. It seems like we're really increasing the power of our party!" Chamo grinned as he stroked his chin. "That will really come in useful during combat! But you two really should form contracts, both with each other and with Anya-aneki. Asuna-anesan, you should too. It wasn't so bad was it?"

"Of course not!" Haruna grinned. "It was great! I'd totally do it again!"

"I was fine with it." agreed Kazumi.

"I…suppose it wasn't so bad." mumbled Yue as she lowered her face.

"How many times must we go through this!-?" Anya asked. "Konoka doesn't need a pactio! Her magic is fine on its own!"

"Honya-chan, Paru-chan and Yuekicchi can also use magic and they have pactios." protested Konoka.

"But they couldn't when we formed pactios!" Anya replied.

"Well, with your magical training. Our offensive, recovery, support and rearguard will be perfect." Chamo gloated as he began drawing up a battle formation.

"Wait, we haven't even decided what our combat styles should be!" Yue protested.

"Anya-sensei has already decided to choose combat mage rather than wizard." Nodoka said.

"That leaves the rest of us. Master said that a magezilla casts her magic only on herself, in order to give herself the power she needs to win, rather than using her magic on her enemies or allies.

A field healer relies completely on her allies, only using her magic to heal their injuries so that she's never left defenceless. A buffer uses her magic to enhance her allies' combat capabilities, rather than waiting for them to be injured or attacking her enemies.

A summoner uses her magic to summon more and more creatures to use as reinforcements rather than using it on her current allies or enemies.

A battlefield controller doesn't use her magic on people, but on the surrounding area, giving her team a terrain advantage, hindering her enemies and supporting her allies indirectly.

An enchantress uses her magic against her enemies mind rather than their body in order to confuse them, take them out of the fight or even control them and an illusionist creates false images in the environment to hinder or confuse her enemies. But which should we choose?"

"Well done for remembering all of that!" Chamo grinned. "But you all have plenty of time to make that decision. Besides, you will be learning more than one style at the beginning anyway. Besides your magical support, Asakura-nee-san will be our intelligence agent and raider. Sayo-chan can help her with the intelligence…uunnn…we're lacking in front offensive power aren't we? Maybe that would benefit from more pactios."

"Yes!" Konoka agreed, her eyes shining.

"Aren't there other alternatives?" Setsuna asked.

"I don't know." Chamo shrugged. "Maybe we could continue like this for a while, but our offensive strength really could do with a boost. Even if you keep helping us, Master Ku and Asuna-anesan. You are still willing to help, right?"

"I'm fine with helping, but I don't know why I need a pactio if we've coped so far without one. You're fine with carrying on without a pactio, right Ku Fei?" Asuna asked.

"Of course!" Ku Fei grinned. "I support my disciple and I never back down from a fight-aru!"

"What about Mana-anego?" asked Chamo.

"I don't think that we can rely on her." sighed Asuna. "She didn't want to come here after all. Honestly, I don't know why I had to come along either. To a hotel like this with Iinchou. I could have stayed at home and enjoyed my time away from her and you could have simply told me anything important that you decided here."

"Come on, you need a break from delivering papers, too." Konoka smiled. "What's wrong with that?"

"I still don't understand why _any _of us are here!" Chisame complained. "Anya was the only one invited. Hakase only got out of it because she had work to do! Well I _also_ had work to do!"

"Your blog isn't work, Chisame." Anya sighed. "And if at least one of my roommates didn't come, it would look suspicious insisting on others coming as well. Of course, we may not have needed to worry about that." She pointed at the beach, where the cheerleaders, the sports girls, the twins and Ayaka's roommates were all playing while Ayaka complained about freeloaders.

"My blog is _definitely_ work!" Chisame protested. "Do you realise how many fans depend on me!-?"

"Well, I'm sure that we don't have to worry about offensive power for now." Anya said. "It's not like we're going to have to fight some more in the near future. So we can leave the pactios for now."

/

"I haven't used this in a while, but I've been searching for it recently and I found it while you were on your trip for Golden Week and I was stuck here." Eva growled, pointing at what appeared to be a model in a jar. "This is my resort. It would be more convenient to train in there."

"It's so small." Asuna said as she leaned forward.

"How you get in there-aru?" asked Ku Fei.

"Honestly." sighed Eva as she face-palmed. "You really are idiots."

"Hey! Who are you calling idiots!-?" Asuna cried.

"You two, obviously." Eva replied. "It's _magic!_ It will shrink you down and transport you into the resort. I should warn you though that for every day you spend in there, only an hour will pass out here. Also, you have to spend at least a day inside before you will be able to leave. This will make you age faster, so I don't recommend that girls use it much."

"So, using it would make me grow?" asked Anya.

"If you still have growing to _do_." replied Eva. Anya gazed down at her chest.

"I say let's use it!" she cried, throwing a fist into the air.

"Well, at least this'll make our training go faster." Setsuna smiled as she turned to Asuna. "Are you okay with this?" Asuna briefly considered the implications of being closer in age to Takamichi.

"I'm all for it!" she replied.

"So none of you are put off by this?" Eva asked. When no one raised any protests, she sighed, "Fine. Do you have your books, brooms, wands and Eastern Magic equipment?"

"Check!" grinned Haruna as she held up her painting.

"Good," said Eva, "because I'll never check again. I'm not your babysitter. Now follow me." She walked up to the resort, there was a flash and she disappeared in a circle of light.

/

Later that month, Chizuru and Natsumi were walking home in the rain, sharing an umbrella, when Chizuru suddenly stopped walking. "Ah? There's someone lying collapsed in the street, Natsumi." she said.

"Collapsed in the street!-?" gasped Natsumi, turning towards the spot that Chizuru was looking at. There was a puppy, lying in a puddle. "...Ah, I see. A dog...Poor thing." Chizuru leaned over and picked it up.

"And this little guy is injured." she added.

"Wah-Is that the best thing to be doing, Chizu-nee?" Natsumi asked. She carried the puppy the rest of the way to their room. "Aww, Chizu-nee, was it right to bring him with us?" asked Natsumi.

"There was nothing else to do after I saw him." Chizuru explained as she dried her hands. "We couldn't just leave him there! I'm going to treat his wounds, so wipe his body off, would you?"

"Okay. Gotta find a towel." came the voice of Natsumi. "Kyaaa!-?"

"What's wrong, Natsumi?" Chizuru asked as she rushed back into the room.

"I-I-I-I turned my back for a minute, and the dog, the dog vanished…" began Natsumi, "and there's a naked boy?" She pointed at the nude figure of Kotaro.

"…Oh, my." Chizuru gasped as she lifted a hand to her mouth.

"Wh-why is there a boy here?" asked Natsumi.

"Maybe that doggy from before changed into this kid?" suggested Chizuru as they kneeled down next to him. He was still unconscious and had a hand over a charm.

"No way! But what should we do Chizu-nee?" Natsumi asked.

"Just a second…" said Chizuru and she placed a hand on his forehead. "My, this is terrible! A really bad fever? I really think we should call a doctor. Natsumi, carry him over to the bed."

"Eh? But it's a naked boy." Natsumi blushed.

"What are you shy about?" asked Chizuru as she got up, clearly at home in the lacy, black bra that was the only thing covering the top half of her body. "He's just a child, so it'll be fine, okay? I think he's pretty light."

"It's not…but this kid looks like he's a middle schooler…" Natsumi said, throwing up her hands. Then she began to examine him more closely and her face started to redden. _Now that I have a closer look, this kid might be really cool…_she thought as she looked at his dog-like ears. _What are these things decorating his ears, I wonder?_

"Hello, is this the doctor's office?" asked Chizuru as she spoke into the telephone. "Yes, um…"

"Up you go." Natsumi said as she started to pick up Kotaro. The movement caused his tail to pop out. _A tail? _She thought. Kotaro suddenly grabbed Natsumi as his claws lengthened. "Kya!-?" Natsumi squealed. He then threw the sugar spoon from the table at the telephone, smashing it in Chizuru's hands. He held Natsumi in front of him and pressed his claws against her neck.

"Stop!" he ordered. "Do not call anyone!"

"Uh, um…Um, who are you? Why are you…" began Natsumi as she squirmed.

"Shut up!" Kotaro insisted. "Hey, Nee-chan over there. Bring me something to wear. And some food."

"What is your name? Where did you come from?" Chizuru smiled gently. "Won't you please tell me? We might be able to help you somehow!"

"Wh-what? Name…? My name?...Huh? Who am I again?" he clutched his head and grimaced. "No! I…have to meet them…"

"Who are 'they'?" Chizuru smiled warmly as she leaned in close.

"Don't come near me!" Kotaro yelled, lashing out and scratching Chizuru's shoulder. She winced as some blood splattered outwards.

"Chi-Chizu-nee?" gasped Natsumi.

"Ah." said Kotaro as he turned red and turned his eyes towards the offending claw.

"You shouldn't do that!" advised Chizuru as she closed her eyes and pressed his face into her cleavage. "If you move around too much you'll pass out again! From the way your forehead feels, your fever must be close to forty degrees."

"Er…Waa…?" mumbled Kotaro from between Chizuru's soft mounds. He was once again turning red.

"See?" Chizuru asked. "We have to tend those wounds on your arms too."

"Ooh." said Kotaro before he collapsed once again.

"Wh-wh-what's wrong?" asked Natsumi.

"It's all right." smiled Chizuru. "It seems he just lost consciousness again."

"Hmm. You're so good at this, Chizu-nee!" praised Natsumi as she made a fist. "Probably because your aim is to work in a day-care, huh?"

"It's just that I have to deal with troublesome brats every day when I volunteer." laughed Chizuru, covering her mouth with her hand. "But who is this kid, really…? I'm certain he isn't just a runaway boy."

"Kya!-?" squealed Natsumi as she pointed at Chizuru's shoulder. "Chizu-nee, blood!-! Blood!-!-!"

"My, how terrible." said Chizuru as she swept back her hair. They placed him on the couch and covered him with a blanket and Chizuru changed into a dress and apron.

"What should we do with this kid?" Natsumi asked. "What will we tell Iinchou when she gets home? She said that we shouldn't invite more freeloaders after that time with Makie-san, even though we didn't actually invite her." Kotaro started groaning in his sleep and Natsumi leaned over to listen before getting up again. "…Hm? He said something like 'Anya' in his sleep!"

"You think he knows our teacher?" asked Chizuru before raising a finger. "Oh! Speaking of teachers, I was taught that putting green onions in your bottom helps when you have a cold!" She ran off to the kitchen before returning with a large spring onion. "And we have some too! Let's try it out shall we?" She started pushing up her sleeve.

"Wah-No, you can't!" Natsumi cried as she rushed towards her roommate with her arms forward. "Chizu-nee, we don't even know this kid, we can't just suddenly…" Kotaro started moaning again, but Natsumi was too preoccupied to hear him.

"Tell…them…danger…is coming…Anya Cocolova…Ayase Yue…Kagurazaka Asuna…Miyazaki Nodoka…I…must tell…them all."

/

Meanwhile, in Eva's resort, the girls were training. Setsuna easily blocked Asuna's bokken with her own. While she had decided that Asuna needed to use weapons other than her own body, she was still only teaching her the basics of kendo. Still, Asuna was picking it up really quickly. She was improving with the sword even faster than her impressive rate of improvement with unarmed combat. "Se-chan! I finished another one!" called out the voice of Konoka. Setsuna held up a hand to pause the sparring session so that she could take a look at Konoka's latest efforts. "Well done, Ojou-sama!" Setsuna praised, looking at the newly made charm. "Are you ready to use it?"

"Yes, Se-chan!" replied Konoka. "And call me Kono-chan! Lan!" The charm burst into flames.

"Well done...Kono-chan!" Setsuna said. "You're really getting the hang of it!" Meanwhile, Yue sat on a broom.

"Volatio. Levitatio. Scopae volent." she said and the broom rose into the air.

"Wow! That's amazing, Yue-Yue!" Nodoka cheered as she walked past with an armful of books and up to Eva.

"What is it?" asked Eva as she turned her eyes from Chachamaru and Chachazero beating up Anya. Chamo, Ku Fei, Kazumi and Sayo were also watching. In Kazumi's case, with the aid of her camera, which she was experimenting with some more. In the resort, the dimmer was an absolute requirement when looking at mana, so she was glad to have discovered it. It also made looking at Konoka on that setting more pleasant. Anya had actually started teaching Kazumi and Ku Fei the beginning of magic, but she was more occupied with her own training and helping the librarians and they both had other training to do anyway, so they hadn't been successful with any spells yet.

"Master, I f-found these books in your l-library and I was wondering if I c-could try making the p-potions that they m-mentioned." Nodoka asked.

"Fine," sighed Eva. "but you'll have to fix anything you break and clean up after yourself. I told you that I'm not your baby sitter."

"Abeat!" cried a voice as a painting suddenly shifted into a very dishevelled looking Haruna. "I better take a break before I lose my edge." she smirked as she adjusted her glasses.

"Calidum paries incendii!" cried Anya as she was surrounded by a flash of flame causing her assailants to pause. "Anya Flame Buster!" she cried, launching for Chachazero, but with her attention diverted, Chachamaru fired her rockets and tackled her to a wall.

"You still can't last more than a few seconds at a time against those two." mocked Eva. "Don't you realise that you have to fight battles which aren't in your favour?"

"Yes, I do." said Anya through gritted teeth.

"So you're not going to give up?" asked Eva.

"NO!" Anya yelled. "I have to become better than Fate and show Negi what I can do!"

"While I noticed your obsession with Negi..." Chisame began as she paused from trying out various outfits.

"What!-?" interrupted Anya. "I'm not _obsessed _with Negi!"

"...I still don't get why you're so desperate to be better than Fate." Chisame continued. "What's so important about that?"

Kaede jumped down from the roof where she had been practicing her ninja techniques to listen to Anya's answer.

"If we meet him again, we have to beat him!" Anya replied. "He was _petrifying people!_"

"Anya-aneki has a bad history with petrifaction." sighed Chamo.

"What do you mean?" asked Haruna.

"All right." sighed Anya. "I'll tell you. Six years ago, I had just started attending magic school. It's boarding school like this one, so the last time I had seen Negi was during the previous holidays. I had given him his first practice wand as he was starting the next year and I wanted to make up for upsetting him when I tried to explain to him that he couldn't see his father because he was dead."

"Wait," interrupted Chisame. "I thought that you two were in the same class."

"Well, we _did _graduate together." replied Anya. "But he is several months younger than me so he started a year later. We studied together and pushed each other, so I skipped a year, but he skipped two and therefore caught up with me."

"He skipped two years and still graduated with the highest recorded grades in a decade?" asked Yue.

"Well, yes." Anya admitted.

"So most graduates are older than you?" asked Chisame.

"Yes." Anya replied. "Even Negi's cousin, Nekane, didn't skip a year. She was good with the practical use of spells, but had to work harder in her theory work. Anyway, at the end of the term, Nekane left for home immediately, so she got back before I did. She was eager to return to Negi because during previous holidays, he had developed this annoying habit of trying to get into danger, hoping that his father would rescue him."

"Th-that's so s-sad!" Nodoka exclaimed.

"Well, he'd promised to stop doing it, but Nekane still wanted to make sure that he was okay. Anyway, when she arrived, she saw that the village was…on fire and being attacked by…" she paused, trying to remember the correct Japanese terminology, "…akuma. She rushed into the village to look for Negi. She was basically like a combination of sister and mother to him, even though she was usually at school. However, when she found him, he was under attack by a joui akuma who seemed to be leading the attack and was…_petrifying_ the villagers."

"Th-that's awful!" gasped Nodoka.

"It was about to petrify Negi, when our last remaining elder and Nekane jumped in front of him and they sealed it in an akuma-sealing bottle. However, they were hit and Nekane's legs shattered and the elder turned to stone completely. _Everyone_ in the village had been killed or turned to stone. There's no way to save them! Negi and Nekane were the only survivors. I only survived because I wasn't there!" Her eyes teared up. "They even petrified my _parents_! …After that, we all moved to the same village as the school permanently …but petrifaction always reminds me of what I found when I returned home to pack."

/

As the sun lowered, Graf Wilhelm, Amagasaki Chigusa, Suramui and Ameko waited at the edge of the lake. Suddenly the water glowed in the form of a magic circle and Purin rose from the circle and crawled onto land. "I take it that setting up the portal on your side was a success then." smiled Wilhelm.

"No problem at all." Purin reported. "This spot is now connected to a pond in Meldiana Village. Everything is prepared."

/

**Omake:**

**/**

"That's it!-?" asked Purin. "Come on, Sereg-kun! You promised us some screen time!"

"At least you got lines!" Suramui said.

"Yeah!" added Ameko. "We just sat there looking pretty! We want answers!"

"Down girls!" Sereg replied, holding up his hands in surrender. "I couldn't have you do too much here because I needed to build the suspense! It will make you look better in the next chapter, okay?"

"All right." sighed Purin.

"But if you shaft us again, we're going on strike! Or breaking the fourth wall! Or killing you in Rainbow Murders! Or…We'll think of something else, suitably nasty!" promised Ameko.

_**From the files of Chao Lingshen, Temporal Renegade:**_

**Full Name: **Ojima Aiko AKA Aiko Rivers

**Birth Date:** 4 August 1967

**Death Date (In My Original Timeline):** 11 March 2014

**Blood Type:** AB

**Likes:** Books, Western culture, mazes, hiking, organizing.

**Dislikes: **Disregard of regulations, selfishness, carelessness.

**Religion: **Raised to believe in Shintoism. Later converted to Roman Catholicism after she fell in love with a Roman Catholic.

**Sexuality: **Heterosexual. Hasn't displayed interest in anyone since becoming a widow. Appears to prefer Europeans to Japanese.

**Noteworthy Family: **Was widowed before having children and has outlived her parents.

**Affiliations: **Library Island Staff Member. Is a trusted member of The Kanto Magic Association, acting as one of Konoemon Konoe's informants.

**Background:** Aiko was working in a small library when she was rescued from a fall on one of her hiking trips. Her rescuer was the Western mage Martin Rivers. Before he could erase her memory of his magic, she requested that she thank him by making him dinner. He decided to go along with this and rather than erase her memory, the two began dating. She eventually became his pactio partner and then wife. With his influence, she became a librarian for Library Island, a job which she enjoyed immensely. After her husband died in a car crash, she reverted to using her maiden name and absorbed herself in her work. In her gratitude to Konoemon, she gratefully accepts his assignments to her and will aid him in any capacity she can.

**Abilities:** Aiko is a librarian for Library Island with all the physical and mental ability that such a job requires. Her strict nature makes her respected and feared among the students As her pactio card is dead, she no longer has pactio powers, but is still a capable spy.

**Possible Impact on My Plans:** As a senior librarian, her easiest access through my class is via Konoe Konoka, Ayase Yue, Saotome Haruna and Miyazaki Nodoka. She will gladly aid Konoemon against me, though she is only a threat in her capabilities as an informant.

_A/N: 1. __I decided that after the events of the Kyoto arc, Fate would go to Graf Wilhelm first and only then to Kotaro, rather than the other way around. _

_2. __Also, I thought that The Kansai Magic Association probably doesn't have many prisoners, justifying them not separating male and female inmates (though making walls more necessary)._

_3. "__Solum infra meas pedes non iacet mortuum et immobile. Id vivit et spirat, commovet cum meae voluntati. Ab infra, mons novum ascenderit ad melioro adspectus. Commevoto terram et formato mons" should mean: "The ground beneath my feet does not lie dead and still. It lives and breathes, pulsing to my will. From down below, a new pinnacle shall rise to grace the skyline. Move the earth and form a peak."_

_4. __The library scene demonstrates the kind of thing that Nodoka's best at with her magic. Not blasting but arranging conditions so that they are to her own convenience. More indirect stuff._

_5. __I decided that I didn't want to increase the exposition during Eva's lecture too much more having already made it longer than the canon event, plus it builds the suspense a bit. Therefore, I waited for a later scene in the chapter to give a brief explanation of the various combat styles mentioned by Eva (well, at least the ones that she suggested. There are others). Also, while I'm not leaving these decisions completely up to my readers, this is a case where what my readers think will be given a very heavy weighting in the decisions. Basically, tell me which combat styles you want everyone to learn and I'll bear that in mind for when they finally choose. The more popular a choice is, the more likely a character will make it._

_6. __"Magezilla is a reference to the gaming term "CoDzilla", which is a character (specifically a cleric or druid) who fights roughly this way._

_7. __By the way, according to a site on weather history, it wasn't raining in Tokyo around the time that Kotaro arrived in Mahora. Pity. I was hoping to use it to narrow the date down and work out what the conditions in Wales would have been at the time._

_8. __Yeah, he wasn't getting out of Chizuru's medical treatments just because he never said, "Negi"._

_9. "__Calidum paries incendii" should mean: "Burning barrier of fire". The fire equivalent of "Flans paries aerialis"._

_10. __Also, the explanation of Anya and Negi's school career that Anya gives here is the one that seems to make the most sense to me from what we know about past events._

_11. __A little over a volume in a single chapter. My new record._

_12. Here's Chamo's battle positioning plan: http colon /img3 dot imageshack dot us/img3/3214/chamosanyateam dot png_

_13. I forgot to mention last time that the idea for Chao using implants came from Andmeuths, even if I modified it a bit. Thanks for the idea!_

_14. Thanks to Japanese teeth for previewing this and suggesting the extensive improvements._


	20. Convergence

_A/N: 1. Once again, thank you for the support._

_2. I realised recently that there's something that I have no way of informing you about in-story, so I'll just tell you here. MSA!Chao has bigger blush stickers than canon!Chao. There is a reason for this due to events that result from Negi becoming a fortune teller and you'll see hints about them n future chapters, but it'll be a while before I actually state what the reason is._

_3. I spent last week incredibly sleep deprived due to marking and trying to meet a deadline at the same time, so I didn't get any writing done. As such, Chapter 21 isn't done yet. Add to that the fact that next arc requires a lot of time making sure that I don't make any mistakes and I'm afraid that this fic is going to slow down a bit. Sorry about that._

"Wow..." remarked Konoka as she stepped up to the door leading out of Eva's cabin. "It's raining pretty heavily."

"Ugh!" complained Chisame. "With only one umbrella, we have a choice between taking ages for us all to get back or getting completely soaked."

"Well, then let's hurry!" Konoka suggested. They all rushed back to the dorms, arriving at their destination sopping wet.

"Well, that helped." Chisame snarked.

"Most of us could do with a bath anyway." shrugged Yue. "We'll feel better after having one."

"You have a point." conceded Chisame.

"I think that I'll just have a shower." Konoka said with a shrug. "I'd like to get back to my room."

"Yeah, I'll do the same." Asuna added.

"I also need to return to my room for the moment." said Setsuna. The others shrugged and headed off to get ready for their bath.

/

Kotaro had gotten up again and was busy stuffing his face enthusiastically. "Uhyaa." said Natsumi as she set down another tray.

"Ngmm...Um, this is great!-!" Kotaro mumbled through his full mouth. "Delicious!"

"He sure eats a lot." sighed Natsumi as she knelt down to join him.

"My, that's great!" Chizuru said with a smile. "Eat all you want, okay?"

"Yeah! Seconds, please!" begged Kotaro. "But really, thanks a lot! This is great." He continued to shovel food into his mouth with his spoon.

"He's got some amazing healing power." remarked Natsumi as she looked at the thermometer. "His fever's already gone down!"

"So Kotaro-kun," asked Chizuru, "have you remembered anything besides your name?"

"Nope…Not a bit..." Kotaro replied scratching his head as he took a bite from his fork. "It's like there's a mist inside my head."

"Right…I guess we have no choice. Well then…" said Chizuru as she grabbed the green onion from earlier. "Time to try the old 'onion in the bottom'! The shock might bring back his memory." Natsumi clutched her face and Kotaro backed away in open mouthed-horror. "I was almost there when he went and woke up last time."

"Chizu-nee…" sighed Natsumi, "his fever is down already, see?"

"No way! Stop!" cried Kotaro as he fell over and his tail puffed up.

"Just kidding." said Chizuru with a smile before grabbing his collar and dragging him. "Now, let's go was your body, okay?"

"W-w-waitasec!" begged Kotaro as he reached his hands back and attempted to free himself. "I can wash myself!"

"Nope. You're a total mess right now." replied Chizuru as she dragged him into the bathroom and shut the door. She quickly stripped him and Natsumi soon heard her say, "Oh my, this tail decoration is attached right on your skin! Hey Natsumi, come look!"

"Wah! Don't take that off me!" cried Kotaro.

Natsumi closed her eyes, held her hands together and prayed, "Oh, please don't let Kotaro-kun become Chizu-nee's toy."

"Ah..." said Kotaro as he backed away, seeing the dressing covering the wound that he had caused and which had just been revealed, along with her underwear, as Chizuru undressed.

"Hm? What?" Chizuru asked.

"That wound..." Kotaro replied. "I-I'm sorry...earlier my head was all hazy."

"Oh, it's all right." smiled Chizuru. "The cut isn't too deep."

"Uh, but to hurt a woman..." Kotaro protested. "I-if there was any scar..."

"Don't worry about it." Chizuru interrupted. "Besides...until you remember something, you can stay here as long as you like, Kotaro-kun. I can see you have your reasons, so I won't call anyone."

"Eh...er...um...Sorry...Th-thank you." mumbled Kotaro. Natsumi opened the door till it was ajar and peeked inside.

"Kotaro-kun." she whispered. "Don't take this the wrong way, but I advise you not to fall for Chizu-nee...She's scary, you see."

"Heh?" asked Kotaro. "N-no one's fallin' for anyone!"

"Natsumi-san," asked Chizuru, "did you say something just now?"

"No, nothing!" replied Natsumi.

"Hohoho, Natsumi-san!" laughed Chizuru as she grabbed her smaller roommate and tickled her.

"Kyaa-kyaa!" Natsumi squealed.

"Hmm." Kotaro said as he touched his chin and screwed up his face. "I get the feeling I had some kind of important business to take care of."

"Oh, yes you do!" said Chizuru with a smile as she turned from Natsumi. "You still need a bath!" She reached over and grabbed him, dragging him back into the bathroom.

"Nononno..." begged Kotaro as he wriggled free and ran out the bathroom. "No need to do that. I can wash on my own."

"Hohoho!" laughed Chizuru as she gave chase. "You can't run away from me." Kotaro ran for the door, but just before he reached it, it swung open itself and Ayaka walked in.

"What's happening, Chizuru?" she asked before a young boy immediately rammed into her at high speed.

"Waaaa!-?" she screeched as she fell over.

"Eh…S-s-sorry." The boy apologised as he got up and covered his mouth with his hand.

"What's the matter?" asked Chizuru as she walked up to her prey, followed by Natsumi.

"Uh…this Nee-san…" started the boy.

"Uh." said Ayaka as she lay on the floor.

"Wah!-?" cried Natsumi. "Iinchou?-!" Ayaka lifted her head and looked at the boy with interest.

"Wh-who are you?" she asked. She got up. "I've never seen you before?"

"Are you okay, Iinchou?" asked Natsumi.

"Well, that hurt and I nearly threw up, but I think that I'm okay now." She looked at the boy's bare chest.

"While you make yourself comfortable, let him get changed." Chizuru suggested. Ayaka knelt slowly at the table, eyeing the boy as he went off to change. Once he returned, she said, "Okay, now tell me who this is and what he is doing in our room."

"Oh, this child is Natsumi-san's brother, Kotaro." Chizuru smiled as she held a hand towards the boy.

"The Heck?-!" cried Natsumi as her eyes rounded.

"Wha…" Kotaro cried as he leaned away from Natsumi.

"…Brother…riiiight?" asked Chizuru as she turned back towards Natsumi and Kotaro.

"Un, unn! You're right!" agreed Natsumi as she made a salute, still round-eyed.

"Uh…yes." Kotaro confirmed.

"Really?" asked Ayaka widening her eyes. "Natsumi-san, why didn't you ever tell me that you had a younger brother?-!" All the times that she could have3 spent with him if only she'd known.

"No one would ever let you know that they had a younger brother." muttered Natsumi.

"Really?" asked Ayaka. What was she talking about?

"It just never came up, Iinchou." Natsumi said before turning to Chizuru and whispering, "B-but Chi-san…"

"We don't have a choice, Natsumi." Chizuru replied with a smile behind a concealing hand.

"Well, I'm glad that you finally introduced him to me," Ayaka said "but why is he here? Is he just visiting?"

"Well, Ayaka…" began Chizuru as she held a handkerchief to her eye, "Natsumi-san's home has some complications that I can't say…"

"Chi-san!" complained Natsumi.

"For Kotaro-kun, the only person he can trust is Natsumi-san…" continued Chizuru.

"R-really?" asked Ayaka. She grabbed one of Kotaro's hands and said, "Don't worry! I'll make sure that you can stay with us!"

"Uh…" asked Kotaro, leaning towards Chizuru and Natsumi, "Who's this oba-san that keeps yabbering?" Ayaka collapsed at that remark. _Oba-san!-? Who finds an oba-san attractive!-?_

She then got up, red-faced, squealing, "Wh-why are you calling a fourteen-year old lady an oba-san?-!"

"What?-!" cried Kotaro, "Fourteen?-! You're kidding me, right? You look way older than you are!"

"Obviously, your traumatic home-life has resulted in you not being able to understand what you're saying!" declared Ayaka, grabbing hold of him and spinning . "But don't worry! Now that you have me, I'll show you the proper way to behave in society."

"Er, he's just a kid, Iinchou." Natsumi protested.

"No problem!" Ayaka replied, stopping and raising a hand to the Heavens. "It's never too early for a boy to start learning how to be a gentleman and with me as his teacher, he should do fine."

"What is she on about?" Kotaro asked, removing himself from her grasp.

"I'm glad that you're taking this so well, Ayaka." said Chizuru. "We were worried after the time with Makie-san."

"Family is important!" Ayaka replied. "I'm not going to cast out a friend's younger brother when he needs me!"

"You can't call her old, Kotaro-kun." Natsumi said, turning to their newest roommate.

"Yeah…you're right…" sighed Kotaro, "The old one here is Chizuru-nee-san."

"**What did I just hear?**" asked Chizuru as she turned towards them, pressing her palms together.

"Ahh!-?-!-?-!" squealed Natsumi, stepping back.

"No-no-nothing!" replied Kotaro, holding up his palms in surrender. _This Nee-san is scary._ he thought.

/

As was typical, the bath was full of various classmates when the girls arrived. Ako was just complaining about her arm being swollen, when Yuuna started handing out bottles of slime, while sounding like an advertisement. "You're sure that this will make me look better and is not just a ridiculous attempt to cover me in goo?" asked Anya as she stared critically at the bottle.

"Of course!" Yuuna replied. "Try it!"

"This better work!" Anya replied. "I mean, I don't know of what effect it has had on you! How long have you been using it?"

"A while. Don't you think I've changed at all?" Anya's eyes lowered to Yuuna's chest.

"On second thoughts, could I have _two _bottles?" Makie swam to the other side of the bath to stay away from the hated slime. "Well, it looks like you can have Maki-chan's bottle." Yuuna said, handing over another as the other girls who had agreed to try the product began rubbing the slime over their skin. The slime girls used the opportunity to slip through the door. "Ooh...A lot of targets here" said Suramui with a grin.

"We're only looking for the partners and the martial arts instructor." Ameko reminded her.

"Chigusa-san wants us to leave Anya-chan to her and the others don't matter." added Purin.

"I haven't been in this world for six whole years…" Suramui said. "I wanna fool around a little!"

"Well, just don't overdo it." ordered Purin.

"Geez…How the Heck would this sort of stuff work…" Chisame grumbled to herself as the slimes slipped into the water next to her. "Idiots…Huh…Yo, wait a minute…you didn't pour that stuff in here, right?" She asked, turning towards the others.

"Huh." Makie said, getting up and clutching her hands to her chest.

"No, I didn't." smiled Yuuna as she turned back towards Chisame.

"We wouldn't waste it!" added Anya.

"Wha…" began Satomi as her eyes suddenly widened.

"Nnn…" Chao hummed as her eyes followed suit, immediately followed by Satsuki's.

"W-w-wait, hold on a second!" Chisame said, turning red as she began to squirm. "Why is this water swirling around me!-? **Aya, stop!-!-! This isn't funny!**" Outside the bath, Hibiki Aya suddenly stopped what she was doing.

"I'm sorry, dear!" she said. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Yes. You stopped." Yukino said, before pulling her back into a kiss.

"Whaa?-!" squealed Madoka as she joined Chisame in squirming and blushing_. Is Sakurako playing a prank? _she thought. _Is that why she suddenly said that she forgot her soap and went back to get it? _

"**NOOOOOOOO!-?**" Makie cried as she wrapped her arms around herself and screwed up her reddening face. "**It's slimy.**"

"What the heck is going on there?" Kazumi asked Yue from the other side of the bath as she looked at the other, thrashing girls. "I can't exactly pull out my artifact right now." The slime Trio swam towards them, leaving whirlpools in their wake.

"Ahaha, this is so funny!" laughed Suramui.

"All right, let's get to work." Purin ordered.

"It's the six people over there and the one down there." Ameko pointed out Nodoka, Yue, Kazumi, Ku Fei, Kaede, Haruna and finally Chisame."

"Looks like we'll need to use Chigusa's gift after all." Purin commented, pulling a laminated charm out of her body. "Suimin kyosei suru kiri." The water bubbled up, forming a mist that quickly filled the room.

"What's going…!-?" began Madoka, before she collapsed in the water, along with all the other girls.

"You can handle these, right?" Purin asked Suramui. "Just don't fool around. I've got to search for the exorcist and Ameko needs to help Chigusa-san."

"No problem." said Suramui with a grin as she started slithering over the bodies, enlarging herself as she did so. Once all three had finally left, Suramui taking a large group of the girls with her, Chao opened her eyes and peeled off the patch designed to counter any sleep spell. She then walked over to her belongings, picked up her cell phone and sent a message.

"It's started. You know what to do." She placed her cell phone back, returned to her original position and closed her eyes.

/

Setsuna continued walking down the corridors, her eyes darting to and fro. "Huh?" she said, turning her head around. "Something didn't feel right…was that just me?"

"Se…chaaann." came a voice. Setsuna turned to face the smiling form of Konoka. "Heh hehe."

"Ojou-sama?" Setsuna asked. "Didn't you return to your room with Asuna-san?"

"Because I want to go to the bathhouse with Se-chan." said "Konoka" with a smile as she raised a finger. It was then that Setsuna noticed what she was wearing.

"Huh. **WAAAA?-!** Why are you naked, Kono-chan?-!" She turned away, blushing furiously. "W-w-wait…waaa…Kono-chan. Ojou-sama! Just put some clothes back on!-!"

"Hehe…Se-chan." came the giggling response.

"Huh?" asked Setsuna, daring to glance back. She watched as Konoka began to melt and reach out her arms. The slime wrapped around her. "A trap!-?" Setsuna gasped as she reached for her sword, but it was too late. She didn't even have time to grab it, never mind draw it. Purin melted away, forming the two of them into a puddle, which slithered towards the theatre.

/

A knock on the door interrupted Konoka and Asuna's preparations for bed. "I'll get it." sighed Asuna. She walked over to the door and started to open it, only for it to be forcefully pushed open by Yuuki. At the same time, Ameko forced her way through the window.

Konoka rushed for her wand on her desk but Chigusa, who had just walked into the room, yelled, "Stop her!" and Enki jumped on top of her, pinning her. Asuna punched Yuuki in the stomach, causing it to buckle, but in that time, Ameko had slithered over and grabbed her foot. Asuna tried to dislodge her foot, but Yuuki used the opportunity to swipe at her, knocking her over.

"Ow!" she cried. With that, Ameko slithered over her.

"I can't dissolve her." Ameko said. "I guess that means plan B."

"Well, they warned us that this might happen and that if it did, it meant that our plan was more likely to succeed." Chigusa replied as she pulled out a bottle of chloroform and splashed some on a handkerchief. She then covered Asuna's mouth and nose, knocking her out. "Done." Chigusa smiled. "Now go deal with Ojou-sama."

/

"Come and get it!" Chizuru smiled as she walked over, carrying plates of food. "It's dinner time!" She placed the trays on the table.

"Ahhh!" said Kotaro with his own smile. "They all look so delicious." Ayaka perked up at that.

_Of course, _she thought, _the way to a man's heart is through his stomach, after all._

"Ah…" said Natsumi, "you can still eat, Kotaro-kun."

"Yep!" said Kotaro with a grin. "I can still continue!" As they sat eating together, Kotaro suddenly stopped smiling.

"What's the matter, Kotaro-kun?" asked Natsumi.

"Oh, nothing. I just think this is pretty nice…" Kotaro said with a small smile. "I've never eaten like this. I mean, everybody together at one table…seems kind of fun. Eating together as a family."

"Oh…" gasped Chizuru, covering her mouth with a hand, "Natsumi-san's home must be rather cruel." She pressed his face into her chest.

"It's a normal family, for crying out loud!" Natsumi complained as her eyes watered and her face flushed.

"And don't comfort him like that!" Ayaka added, reaching for Kotaro. "If he needs comforting, I shall see to all his needs! After all, with my family's large staff, I have had to become a people person!" Natsumi raised an eyebrow as she remembered some of Ayaka's more…enthusiastic interactions with Asuna.

"Um…I'm okay right now." Kotaro mumbled.

"Hmmm...But you mentioned 'Anya' earlier. Is she your girlfriend?" Chizuru said. "If so, would you really be happy without her?"

"Huh? I don't think so. I don't remember anything."

_Thank goodness. I didn't want to have to compete with my teacher. _Ayaka thought.

The doorbell then rung.

"Who could that be?" asked Natsumi.

"I'll go look." Ayaka offered. She opened the door until it was ajar and looked out to see a man in a hat and coat. "…May I ask who you are?" she said.

"My apologies, Miss. I have something to talk about…" the man said, "…to a particular kid here."

"…You're looking for Kotaro-kun?" Ayaka asked. "What's the matter?"

"Oh, nothing. I'm just here to give you a flower, my fair lady." the man smiled, offering her a rose.

"Huh? Oh…" Ayaka said raising a hand to her mouth as she began to blush, "Thank you…huh? A…ya?" she fell over, unconscious.

"You're a gullible idiot, Ayaka." Wilhelm said as he crushed the lock. Natsumi and Kotaro turned to see him entering the room. "Good day, wolf boy." Wilhelm greeted with a touch of his hat. "You seem to be in good shape."

"Huh…? What…?-!" Kotaro asked as he got to his feet. "You-you are…!-!" He didn't get any further as Wilhelm punched him in the face, causing him to skid across the floor on his back.

"Well, young man…" Wilhelm asked, "care to hand over the 'bottle'?"

"**Waaa?-!**" squealed Natsumi as she clutched her fists to her chest and her face reddened. Chizuru's eyebrows drew together.

"Although we have other goals for this mission…" Wilhelm said, "…it'll be horrible if we get sealed in that bottle again."

"Damn." Kotaro swore with clenched teeth. "Bottle…?"

"Ko-Kotaro-kun." Natsumi whimpered, shaking from behind Chizuru whom she was clutching.

"Other goals…." Kotaro continued, clutching his head and screwing his eyes shut. "Anya is…?"

"Ah, yes…" Wilhelm sneered. "Remember it now?"

"Excuse me. I don't know who you are…" Chizuru said.

"Chi-Chi-san." Natsumi mumbled as tears filled her eyes.

"…but no matter what, coming in without greetings, and wearing your shoes, too, entering somebody's room…" Chizuru continued, "I don't think this is what a gentleman should do, right?"

"Aya…" Wilhelm said, turning towards Chizuru, "I apologise, my fair lady. Didn't know the Japanese have this sort of habit…sorry about that. About that door…" He took off his boots and his hat, resting the hat against his chest. "I'll pay for it. My name is Wilhelm von Herrmann. Although I call myself a baron, my family's name is dying out…I'm just a regular employee…Oh yeah, do you have any wishes, my fair ladies? We're currently on a special offer, and the first three customers can have an exclusive discount!" He smiled a waved his rose.

"…Wishes? I'm quite content thank you." Chizuru replied.

"Oh, is that so? What a pity." Wilhelm's face fell.

"What did you do to the golden-haired Nee-san?" growled Kotaro.

"Nothing much…" Wilhelm replied, putting his hat back on, "just put her to sleep. So…decided to give me the bottle or not?"

"I don't know what that is…but even if I have it…**I WON'T GIVE IT TO YOU!-!**" Kotaro roared, charging for Wilhelm.

/

Mana raced down the passage, scaring off a couple of girls from class 1A who were making out. She soon spotted Sakurako in her towel, about to enter the bath. "Stop!" Mana yelled.

"**What is it?-!**" Sakurako asked, turning around.

"You can't go in there right now, there are plumbing problems." Mana lied.

"**But I was just there!**" Sakurako said. "**And I left Misa-chan and Kugumin there!**"

"They'll come back to your room soon enough." Mana said. "The staff just have to deal with this first. As the school employs me, they called me to help. I have experience with plumbing."

"O…kayyy." Sakurako replied, turning to head back to her room. She supposed that she'd have to make do with a shower, unless the plumbing problems had affected that as well. Mana entered the bath area, looking at the unconscious girls lying on the still damp ground. They were lucky that the water was evaporated by the spell, or she would have had drowned classmates.

She walked over to Anya and pulled out a charm, dropping it onto Anya's chest with a muttered, "Owarasu maho." Anya gasped, suddenly sitting straight up and flinging her eyes open.

"What's going on!-?" she cried.

"We are under attack." Mana explained. "A sleep spell was used to render everyone in this vicinity unconscious."

"What!-?" cried Anya.

"They should be left like that for now to preserve your secret." Mana continued. "The school should handle everything else. Is anyone or anything missing?" Anya looked around.

"All my partners who were with me!" she replied. "And Fei!"

"Then, they've been taken." Mana said, furrowing her eyebrows. "What about your pactio cards?" Anya quickly looked through her belongings.

"They're gone too!" she cried.

"Were all of your partners here?" asked Mana.

"No, Sayo wasn't." replied Anya.

"Then, we'd better ask for her assistance." Mana suggested.

"She's normally at the convenience store at this time." Anya informed her as she threw on some clothes. Mana didn't bother mentioning that she already knew that.

"We need speed," Mana said, "and we'll need to rescue those who were kidnapped. The only logical conclusion is to make another pactio."

"Another one!" Anya complained."I already have six! I don't want to just keep getting more!"

"Are you're other partners available to help?"

"Well, once we find Sayo..."

"Without the added speed a pactio provides, it may be too late. Plus she has no experience with combat."

"All right." Anya sighed as her head dropped. "But Chamo is in my room. Probably in the underwear drawer!"

"No need." Mana replied, pulling out a piece of chalk. She quickly drew a magic circle and knelt in the centre.

"Okay." sighed Anya, stepping into the circle. She pressed her lips against Mana's and after the familiar, purple glow had subsided, Mana grabbed a card from the air.

"Adeat!" she said. She was quickly clad in green, military camouflage and was carrying a sniper rifle. Mana looked down at her weapon, raised an eyebrow and snapped it in half. The two pieces shifted form into handguns in her hands. She then slammed them together and they melded together into a double-barrelled shotgun. She twisted the newly formed weapon and it shifted into a machine-gun. She then pulled the gun and it changed into a rocket-launcher. She then shrugged and folded it back into a machine-gun, slung it round her shoulders and said, "All right, I've got the gist of how it works. Get on my back and let's go!"

Anya, staring wide-eyed at this display, pointed at Mana and asked, "How did you work all that out!-?"

Mana sighed and said, "I used to be another mage's ministra. I'm familiar with using artifacts. If you know what to listen for, it's like they 'talk' to their owner, telling them what they can do."

"Wait, you were…" Anya began.

"Questions later." Mana interrupted. "Just get on my back!" Anya obliged with a sigh. "Sim tua pars!" Mana chanted and raced out the door.

/

The convenience store quickly grew as they approached it and they stopped at the door where Sayo had drifted through when she noticed that they were approaching. "Anya-sensei, Tatsumiya-san," she said, "hello. Why have you come here?"

"The other partners have been kidnapped and Anya-sensei's cards have been stolen." Mana explained. "We need your artifact for clues on how to save them."

"Oh dear!" gasped Sayo. "All...all right. Adeat!" Sayo pulled out her card and transformed into her pactio outfit. "What do you need me to do?"

"Um...Try finding out what the other partners and Fei have been saying since they were kidnapped." Anya shrugged.

"Right." Sayo said, placing her pen against the scroll and concentrating. "I'm sorry, but this is the most recent entry from them. I assume that this was just before they were kidnapped."

She pointed at the lowest point of the scroll which read, "Kazumi-san: What the Heck is going on there?

Kazumi-san: I can't exactly pull out my artifact right now."

"Try expanding to everyone in the class." Mana said.

"Why...?" Anya began.

"Just do it." Mana replied.

"All right." said Sayo and new lines were added to the scroll.

"Kugumiya-san: What's going!-?

Sakurazaki-san: Huh?

Sakurazaki-san: Something didn't feel right.

Sakurazaki-san: Was that just me?

Sakurazaki-san: Ojou-sama?

Sakurazaki-san: Didn't you return to your room with Asuna-san?

Sakurazaki-san: Huh. Waaaa?-! Why are you naked, Kono-chan?-!

Sakurazaki-san: W-w-wait…waaa…Kono-chan. Ojou-sama! Just put some clothes back on!

Sakurazaki-san: Huh?

Sakurazaki-san: A trap!-?"

"That looks like the kidnapper disguised themselves as Konoe-san and kidnapped Setsuna as well." Mana commented. They continued to scan down the scroll.

"Kagurazaka-san: I'll get it.

Kagurazaka-san: Ow!

Kagurazaka-san: Mmmmfl.

Konoe-san: Let go of!"

"It looks like Kagurazaka-san and Konoe-san were taken as well." Mana said.

"Crap!" Anya growled. They continued scanning the page.

"Kagurazaka-san: Mmmnnf.

Tatsumiya-san: Stop!

Shiina-san: What is it?-!

Kagurazaka-san: Mmmfllfl.

Tatsumiya-san: You can't go in there right now, there are plumbing problems."

They skipped ahead, ignoring the rest of Mana's conversation and Eva's complaints to Chachamaru about the mess that their earlier training session had left."Konoe-san: Let us go!

Naba-san: Come and get it!

Naba-san: It's dinner time!

Murakami-san: Ah.

Konoe-san: What did you do to them!-?

Tatsumiya-san: The other partners have been kidnapped and Anya-sensei's cards have been stolen.

Konoe-san: What are these bubble things!-?

Tatsumiya-san: We need your artifact for clues on how to save them.

Murakami-san: You can still eat, Kotaro-kun."

"Kotaro!" gasped Anya. "Did he escape!-? Does he want revenge!-? And look! This is happening right now! We've got to get to their dorm before he does something to them!"

/

Kotaro launched a punch at Wilhelm, which was blocked with an arm. The two then began engaging in fisticuffs before Wilhelm knocked Kotaro backwards. Kotaro rolled on the floor before launching himself from the wall back at Wilhelm, ready to punch him again. Wilhelm merely kicked him in the side sending him crashing into the staircase. "**Waa!-!**" squealed Natsumi, clutching her fists to her chest as tears poured down her reddened face.

_A good speed…and high power… _thought Kotaro with a grin, _this guy is pretty strong._

"I like talented young men…" Wilhelm claimed as he swept his cloak. "You're young, but you have great capabilities."

"What?" asked Kotaro, losing the grin. _This oji-san doesn't look human either. _he thought.

"Just give me the bottle and you won't get hurt." ordered Wilhelm.

"Oh, if only you…" Kotaro smirked. "could hurt me…**Then come and get it!-!**" He split into six and attacked.

"Woah?-!" cried Wilhelm as he struggled to block all the copies. "This…this is…? Called shadow copies, eh? An Eastern mystery!" With that, one of them finally scored a punch to his stomach. "Ugh." Wilhelm grimaced.

"You underestimated me, Oji-san." Kotaro smirked. "This is the end! Inugami!-!" He held out a hand, but the inugami never arrived. _What happened to my inugami…!-? _he wondered as he glanced at his hand.

"Hmm…Quite entertaining." Wilhelm said, grabbing Kotaro's hand. "You have more talent than expected. Even this 'oji-san' is a little surprised…However…how disappointing…It seems that you forgot that you can't use your inugami anymore."

"Kotaro-kun." Natsumi called, tears in her eyes. Wilhelm punched Kotaro in the stomach, knocking him to the floor. "**Nooo!-!**" Natsumi cried, squeezing her eyes shut and clasping her fists to her chest.

"Guu…Ugh." moaned Kotaro as he twitched on the floor.

"Wiping out the future of a talented young man…" said Wilhelm as he placed a foot on Kotaro's chest and adjusted his hat, "really isn't my usual intent…so don't blame me." He opened his mouth, which began to glow.

"Ugh." Kotaro grimaced as he opened an eye. Chizuru then slapped Wilhelm through the face.

"**AAAKK?-!-?-!**" cried Wilhelm as his face distorted from the impact. Natsumi grabbed her cheeks and her jaw dropped at the scene that she had just witnessed.

"I don't know what's happening," said Chizuru, "but this is definitely not what one should do to a child."

"Chi-nee-san…" moaned Kotaro, "don't."

"That was rather frightening, my fair lady…" said Wilhelm who now sported a large bruise and a nosebleed. "It's rather rare to see a human perform this sort of response. Kotaro and you...You both interest me…Do you want to come with me?" Natsumi quivered from behind Chizuru, still clutching her fists to her chest.

"…I think that it would be best if you left without any of us." Chizuru replied.

"A pity." sighed Wilhelm as he pulled out his rose. "At least let me give you a parting gift!" He quickly shoved the rose right in front of Chizuru's face. Her eyes widened and she collapsed, unconscious. Wilhelm lifted up the unconscious Chizuru as Mana threw open the door.

"Ayaka!" cried Anya as she jumped off Mana's back. "So they got her too!"

"They put her to sleep as well." Mana explained as she knelt next to Ayaka.

"Kyaaaa Chi-san!-!" came a voice.

"Murakami-san said that." Sayo reported from just outside the door. Anya ran into the room to see Wilhelm holding the Chizuru's unconscious form.

"You're pretty quick, Anya Cocolova." Wilhelm complimented her.

"Who are you and what are you doing with Chizuru!-?" yelled Anya.

"Hmm…The nine partners of yours are all in my captivity…" Wilhelm said as he turned to look at Anya. "If you want them back, then you'll have to get them from my associates. One is particularly interested in a rematch with you. You remember Amagasaki Chigusa? It's her. I have other business to deal with in the mean time. Bear in mind that if you don't get them back soon, I'll be back to support Chigusa."

"What are you talking about!-? Where are they!-?" asked Anya.

"In the middle of campus under the giant tree. My colleagues will wait for you in the main walk." Wilhelm said as water spun around his body. "If you truly care about your friends, I suggest that you don't foolishly call for aid." The water enveloped his body and collapsed, leaving only a puddle. Mana walked into the room.

"Awawawawa…A-Anya-sensei." moaned Natsumi with tears in her eyes and a reddened face.

"Natsumi, are you okay?" Anya asked, turning to her. "Did you see what happened?"

"Awawawa…What's wrong with me?" Natsumi asked, collapsing to her knees.

"Ou…Guu." Kotaro suddenly moaned as he began to open his eyes.

"Kotaro!" Anya cried, turning towards him. "It looked like you had an argument with that man! Were you working together?-!"

"Anya…?" said Kotaro. "**Ah, Anya!-!**" He sat bolt upright and pointed at her.

"Yes. It's me. What's going on!-?" Anya asked.

"Guu…What am I…ah…I remember now…" Kotaro moaned clutching his head and closing his eyes. "I have to tell Anya…Tell Anya…Augh…" He suddenly grinned and pointed at Anya. "Ah, that's right! I have come to protect Anya from her enemies! You need a strong guy like me to protect you! Your partners are pretty amazing, but this is a boy's job!"

"Aya? You two know each other?" asked Natsumi.

"What enemies?-!" cried Anya. "You mean like the one who just left? Like Chigusa? He said that she was working with him!"

"Is that so…damn…I lost my memory, huh." he said. "Even Chizuru-nee-san got involved in this and she knows nothing about it."

"My allies were also captured." Anya said. "Well, everyone except Mana and Sayo."

"Your allies too!-?" Kotaro cried. "I mean, someone should be able to beat Honya-nee-san or Yue-nee-san if it's a straight fight, but Asuna and the Shinmeiryuu swordsgirl can't be captured!"

"Well, we know that at least some are missing, he claimed that all of them are and Sayo agrees." Anya said.

"And so do I." added Mana.

"Anya..." said Kotaro, pulling a bottle out of his hair, "about this bottle...With this bottle and one short spell, you can quickly seal these akuma. I'm giving this to you."

"Well, that should help." said Anya. "I've heard of bottles like that before, so it should be simple enough."

"Mm-hmm. Before I came to this campus, I stole this from that oji-san, but for that reason, I got hit by his magic." Kotaro explained. Anya took the bottle.

"Right, let's go!" she said.

"Ah, I'm coming too!" declared Kotaro with a grin as he made a fist.

"Well, hurry up!" said Anya. "We've got to get them back before he gets back!"

"It's all right, Natsumi-nee-san, we'll be back soon!" Kotaro called as they walked out.

"Uh...I ...understand...B-be careful!" Natsumi replied.

"A ghost!-?" gasped Kotaro as he stepped outside.

"Oh right." said Anya as she joined him. "This is Sayo. She already knows you. I suppose that this is your first time meeting Mana, too."

"Yes." replied Kotaro. "You _really _like making partners, don't you?"

"Well, these are the last of my partners." Anya explained. "And I had a good reason for making pactios with all of them. I'm not a pactio-slut! But anyway, let's get going!"

"I suggest that you two fly." Mana said. "As ministrae, we'll catch up easily."

"In public!-?" asked Anya.

"It's dark and rainy." Mana replied. "It should be fine."

"I can't fly at the moment though." said Kotaro. "Most of my powers were temporarily sealed as punishment."

"Then I'll give you a ride." sighed Anya. "Mea virga!"

/

Wilhelm arrived at the theatre, carrying the prone form of Chizuru. "What did you bring _her _for?" asked Chigusa.

"She interests me." replied Wilhelm.

"So you're risking the mission for yet another personal interest." sighed Chigusa.

"I wouldn't talk if I were you." Wilhelm replied as he handed Chizuru over to Purin. "You have that ridiculous vendetta against Anya after all."

"Allowing me to settle the score against that Western brat was the payment that we agreed to in the beginning." Chigusa replied. "Not something that I decided in the last minute."

"Well, Fate put me in charge and I say that we're keeping her, so put her with the others while I handle my other business." Wilhelm ordered as he snapped a magic cancel collar around his neck. He then walked over to the portal in the moat that Purin had come from and stepped through it. When he emerged, he found himself in daylight, in a small village, standing in a pond. Purin had already scouted the area and told him where to look so he waltzed up to the house she described and peered inside. As he'd hoped, he saw the young son and niece of The Thousand Master standing together. Suddenly the boy spun his head round to face the window, forcing Wilhelm to act. He smashed his way though the window and landed in front of the young boy and his cousin.

/

"You know, you should really let me handle this." Kotaro said as the broom flew towards the World Tree. "I'm the boy, so I should do the fighting and protecting."

"Us girls did fine when we fought against you in Kyoto." Anya protested.

"No you didn't." Kotaro disagreed. "You got petrified!" Anya clenched the broom tighter at that statement and grit her teeth. "You won't be able to beat that oji-san if you're just like before!"

"Well, I'm not!" Anya replied. "I've been training under the Dark Evangel herself and have become far more powerful!"

"Well, even if that's true, I should still be the one protecting _you_." Kotaro dismissed.

"You!-?" Anya cried. "We've beaten you twice already! Plus you were beaten by that guy as well! Not to mention that you've lost most of your powers! I think that I'll be the one protecting _you_!"

"That was just me being careless!" Kotaro protested.

"And that's supposed to give me confidence in your fighting abilities?-!" asked Anya.

"Hey! I know what I'm up against this time!" Kotaro said.

"Well, Mana is my partner, so she's supposed to protect me." Anya shrugged. "Plus I'm learning to become a combat mage so I can fight in the front with my partners."

"In the front!-?" asked Kotaro. "Girls don't belong there!"

"Never mind!" Anya said, pointing ahead. "It's time to land. I can see our target."

"What the Heck is that giant tree behind there!-?" asked Kotaro. "It's huge!"

"Look!" Anya said. "Mana and Sayo are down there! We'll meet up with them there!" She landed the broom next to Mana. "It looks like Chigusa is waiting for us there." Anya informed them. Mana switched her artifact to its rocket launcher mode.

"I can take her out from here if you want." she offered.

"Are you crazy!" Anya cried. "This is a rescue mission!"

"I doubt that I'll kill the hostages." Mana shrugged, lowering the rocket launcher. "But fine. We'll do it your way then. What do you suggest?"

"We charge straight in and challenge Chigusa, defeat her and rescue the girls!" cried Anya raising a fist into the air. Mana covered her face with her palm.

"Fine." she sighed, switching to twin hand guns.

"That's an awesome plan!" Kotaro said.

"Glad that you agree!" Anya said. "Charge!"

/

"Huh...? This is..." Asuna said as she lifted her eyelids, "This is...The university's festival stage? Huh? Whaa...!-? Wh-wh-why am I dressed like this!-?" She was wearing lingerie and was being held up by ropes.

"Blame my associate for that." replied Chigusa. "He insisted that you be dressed in that by the time he returned."

"You!-?" shrieked Asuna. "What kind of pervert would do this!-? Let me down!"

"Can't do that." replied Chigusa. "My employer needs you and you're all bait."

"All?" asked Asuna.

"Asuna!" came a voice. "Are you all right, Asuna?" Asuna turned to see that it was Konoka, tied up in a large bubble. She was trying to nudge the other girls who were tied up in the same bubble, but were unconscious. Another two bubbles contained Setsuna and Chizuru respectively. Yue started to moan and her eyes started to flicker open from the amount that Konoka was wriggling.

"**Everybody!-?**" asked Asuna.

"What's going on?" asked Yue as her eyes opened.

"As Anya's allies, you are serving as bait to lure her here." Chigusa replied. "Then we'll see why Eastern magic is superior and I'll have my revenge!"

"Amagasaki-san!-?" asked Yue. "You're still on about that!-?" Konoka started trying to wake up the others.

"Setsuna-san!-?" asked Asuna, turning to one of the separate bubbles. "And that's...Chizuru-san!-!"

"Yeah, we had to put them to sleep as well because my associate is afraid of shinmeiryuu and he's 'interested' in the other girl." Chigusa explained. "Well, I've worked with perverts before."

"And...why is everyone so scantily dressed?" asked Asuna.

"Aargh..." moaned Yue, "We were...in the bath. We're being a hindrance to Anya even with our training."

"I'm the only one with clothes." Konoka said. The other girls in the bubble began to stir from Konoka's efforts. "Hey, hey. Girls over there..." Konoka called to the slime trio, "let us out!"

"Sorry, can't let you out of our specially-made water prison." said Ameko. "My name is Ameko."

"Suramui." Suramui introduced herself.

"Purin." added Purin.

"You should be grateful that we didn't melt you down and eat you up." said Suramui with a smile. "Well, this is the fate of weak people who want to be part of the magical realm. And we've confiscated your wands and pactio cards and even tied you all up. Now you can't use your magic to escape."

"Why are you doing this?" asked Asuna.

"Apparently, my employer needs information about you, but I don't care about that." Chigusa replied. "I'm just here for my revenge."

"Huh...M-me!-?" asked Asuna. "Wh-what is this about?-!"

"I didn't ask for details." Chigusa replied. "And it looks like she's here." Anya ran down the stage, followed by Kotaro and Mana.

"Fortis la tius Lilith lilioth!" she cried as she raised her staff before her, "Omne flammans flamma purgatus! Domine extinctionis et signum regenerationis! In mea manu ens inimicum edat! Flagrantia Rubicans!" Chigusa grinned and raised a hand. The flames disappearing right in front of her as Asuna glowed and winced.

"She deflected it!-!" cried Kotaro. "A defensive barrier!-?"

"No. That's not her power! She's using something to cancel the magic!" cried Anya. Chigusa dropped a handful of stencils onto the floor.

"Saru shudan." she grinned and the stencils transformed into monkeys.

/

"Who are you and why are you breaking into my house!-?" demanded Nekane.

"I just want to know your abilities…" Wilhelm claimed. "If the two of you defeat me, I'll leave. If I don't fight the two of you at once, you won't use your full powers against me. Defeat me and I'll leave. Those are my conditions, and that's all I have to say."

"Sis, I can't see…!" Negi began.

"Come to me, three hundred and seventeen spirits of earth and strike my foe!" Nekane yelled, tugging her earring. "Sagitta magica, convergentia sabulonis!" The many arrows of sand raced for Wilhelm before disappearing. Back in Japan, Asuna glowed and squirmed once more.

/

"Attack." Chigusa ordered.

"Something's happening to Asuna!" cried Anya. "Sagitta magica, series ignis!" Three arrows of flame fried the nearest monkeys.

"I'll handle this!" Mana said, switching to a machine gun and mowing down the monkeys. Chigusa's face whitened and she threw a charm against the floor.

"Dai kabe!" she cried and a miniature of the Great Wall of China erupted from the ground, shielding her from the bullets.

/

"That spell didn't work!-?" asked Nekane.

"And I couldn't see beyond when he stopped the arrows!" Negi added. Nekane's eyes widened.

"Bonitas, amor et audacia!" she cried. "Erchomai, petra tou edafous, trypo dia! Doru petras!" A spike of stone grew rapidly towards Wilhelm before stopping, leaving a concave end. Back in Japan, Asuna squealed again. "So you're cancelling the magic." Nekane concluded.

/

The slime girls jumped towards Anya and her allies. "Sagitta magica una ignis!" cried Anya, pointing her staff at Ameko, but the arrow simply fizzled out as it got near the slime and Asuna squealed once more. Mana unloaded her machine gun at Purin, who splattered against the floor while Kotaro punched Suramui in the face only to have her arm wrap around his own as Ameko wrapped around Anya's.

/

"Lapis nigrer!" cried Nekane and a rock launched itself at Wilhelm who smashed it with a fist.

"You can't beat me with such weak magic!" Wilhelm declared.

"But this means that some will work on you!" Nekane replied.

/

Mana snapped her machine gun in half, turning it back into twin hand guns and fired upon Suramui and Ameko, splattering them and freeing her allies. Inside the three splashes of goo were spheres around which the slimes began to reform. "They must be using those balls to cancel the magic!" Anya cried. "And they're using Asuna as well! She keeps squealing when a spell is cancelled!"

From behind the wall, Chigusa pulled out another stencil and cried, "Hi tori!" The stencil caught fire and she let go as it rose into the air and formed a large bird made of fire. It screeched as it rose above the wall and dove towards Anya.

/

"Firmum lapis autumni!" Nekane cried, pulling on her earring.

"He'll smash through it!" Negi warned her.

Her eyes narrowed but she continued the incantation. "Nobis protectionem sordidum! Firmato provallo terrae duri!" A wall of stone rose from the ground, blocking the path of Wilhelm.

/

"Run!" cried Anya as she darted off. Kotaro and Mana followed her, but so did the bird. "Crap! It's got tracking abilities! Um…" She pointed her staff between Kotaro and Mana. "Aer et aqua, facti nebula his somnum brevem! Nebula hypnotica!" A fog poured out through her staff and doused the flames, leaving a burnt, soggy piece of paper to drop to the floor.

"A sleep spell?" asked Mana as she switched back to a rocket launcher.

"For the water." explained Anya. Mana fired a rocket at the wall. The resulting explosion caused the wall to crumble and the girls who were still partially asleep in the middle bubble to jolt awake as Mana returned to twin hand guns.

/

Wilhelm smashed a hole through the wall of stone and Nekane caused the rest of the wall to collapse on top of him. As he got up she began chanting again, "Bonitas, amor et audacia! Frangito solum! Scindito terra! Separato et teneto inimicum meam!"

"Deflexio!" Negi interrupted her, pointing his staff at her.

A barrier formed in front of her as Wilhelm cried, "Demon fist!" and launched a beam at her. The barrier was blasted and beams bounced off it.

Nekane grimaced but continued, "Cooperito moras omnia in foveae! Rumpito!" Cracks in the ground spread from her feet towards Wilhelm but stopped short. Back in Japan, Asuna squealed again.

/

Mana started firing as the slimes approached while Kotaro jumped ahead and punched Ameko in the face. "I thought that you didn't hit girls." Anya said.

"As long as they're slimy, they're fair game." Kotaro explained as he pounced.

"That's racist!" complained Ameko just as Kotaro punched her again. Mana continued unloading her bullets at Purin and Suramui who splattered until the spheres within them became visible. Mana activated her demon eye and shot the spheres, shattering them, while Kotaro ripped the sphere out of Ameko and crushed it in his hand.

/

Wilhelm began to circle around the cracks and Nekane began to chant once more, "Bonitas, amor et audacia! Frangito solum! Scindito terra! Separato et teneto inimicum meam!" Negi's eyes widened and he stepped behind his cousin as Wilhelm began to laugh.

"You've just seen that that won't work!" he laughed. "What are you trying to do?-!"

"Cooperito moras omnia in foveae! Rumpito!" Nekane finished, but this time, the cracks did not head for Wilhelm, but towards the wall before climbing up the wall and spreading along the roof.

/

"Give up, Chigusa!" cried Anya. "We've removed your allies' resistance to magic and taken down your wall! You can't beat us!"

"Chigusa walked through the dust and reached for a charm. "You Western brat!" she cried. "You'll pay for this! Mukando na hari!" She flung the charm into the air and needles began to rain from the sky.

"Crap!" cried Anya.

/

Pieces of the ceiling fell on top of Wilhelm. "Y-you!" cried Negi. Wilhelm's hat fell off as he got up and his face reverted to that of his akuma form.

/

Mana switched back to rocket launcher mode and activated her demon eye as Kotaro jumped in front of Anya. She fired at the needles and the rocket exploded in the air, melting and scattering most of the needles as Mana and Kotaro turned their backs and shielded Anya from the remaining needles which penetrated their skin.

/

"You!" snarled Nekane, balling her hands into fists.

"That's right." said Wilhelm, throwing off his cloak and transforming completely. "I am the one who petrified nearly your entire village."

"Sis!" cried Negi shoving her out of the way, just in time for them to avoid being hit by a beam from Wilhelm's mouth which hit the wall and turned it grey. They looked up and glared at the akuma as they got back to their feet. How dare he come back after what he had done!-?

/

"Kotaro-kun!" Yue called out. "Tatsumiya-san! Are you all right!-?"

"Yes, are you okay!-?" asked Anya as the rest of the girls expressed similar concerns while Kaede undid their restraints.

"I heal fast." replied Kotaro as he started ripping out the needles from his back. "I couldn't let you get hurt like that."

"I also heal fast." Mana added as she did the same. "It's the job of a ministra to protect her magistra. I've suffered worse injuries before." The slimes charged towards them.

"Now's your chance!" Mana said.

Anya pulled out the bottle and cried, "Lagena signatoria!" The slimes were sucked into the bottle.

"Noooo! Ahhhh!" cried Suramui.

"Back into the bottle again?-!" asked Ameko.

"We _are _the bad guys." replied Purin. The bottle sealed itself after the slimes had been completely sucked up. Kotaro charged towards Chigusa.

"N-no!" cried Chigusa as she pulled out another charm and threw it onto the floor before Kotaro. "Ne wana!" Roots grew from the charm and attempted to grab Kotaro but were shot down by Mana's machine gun.

"I don't normally hit girls," Kotaro cried as he raced forward, "but I'll make an exception for people who hurt other girls!" He finished by punching Chigusa in the face and slamming her into the ground unconscious.

/

"Bonitas, amor et audacia! Grandescito columnam ab solo! Firmamentum petrae figuratum erit!" cried Nekane. Wilhelm grinned and spread his wings. Nekane narrowed her eyes and turned towards Negi.

"Continue!" he said. Wilhelm's eyes widened at that order and he turned to face Negi in his confusion. Then he shrugged and flapped his wings down once.

/

Kotaro ripped the necklace off of Asuna's neck and crushed it. Destroying it just like he had just done to Chigusa's.

Wilhelm felt the loss of his connection to Asuna. "No! Wait!" he cried.

"Turris ruboris provenerit! Columna lapidis!" Nekane finished and a large stone pillar erupted from the ground. "Cadito!" The pillar fell over and crushed Wilhelm.

"Aaaargh!" he shrieked. _That boy's fortune telling was already making things difficult for me. He'll quickly see that I'm no longer protected. I no longer have the advantage. I have to report back to Fate._ The water from the burst plumbing surrounded him and he disappeared in a puddle.

/

The bubbles holding the hostages faded away. The naked girls covered themselves up. Yue and Nodoka reddened. "Kotaro-kun," said Yue, "you protected Anya-sensei and helped save us."

"Well, I just did it because it was the right thing to do." said Kotaro, turning away, placing a hand on his head and blushing. "And I'd already come all this way. I wasn't trying to protect or save anyone in particular. I would have done it even if you weren't the ones who needed rescuing."

"Well, we forgave you for your involvement in Kyoto because we're good people." replied Yue. "It didn't have anything to do with you. In fact, I'd be willing to forgive Amagasaki-san and those other girls as well if they showed signs of remorse. I think that the others would as well."

"We would?" asked Anya, raising an eyebrow.

"Everyone deserves a chance to become a good person." said Yue, raising a finger. "If Amagasaki-san was helped to get over her parent's death, then she may be a better person and could help Konoka with Eastern magic. For now, though, we should tie her up and she'll probably have to be supervised for a while."

"Right!" said Anya. "Of course." They quickly grabbed some of the ropes used to tie the girls up and used them on Chigusa. Being tied up caused her to begin to regain consciousness. "Ah good. You can answer our questions now."

"Huh?" asked Chigusa as her eyes fluttered open.

"What happened to that other guy who was with you?" asked Anya.

"…If he's not back by now…he's probably given up and gone back to report or something." Chigusa said, scanning the room.

"Then we can continue this tomorrow." sighed Anya. "We can hand you over to Konoemon and then I can get some sleep. We still need to get Chizuru and Setsuna back."

"I can take Chizu-nee-san back." offered Kotaro.

"And what about you, Kotaro-kun?" asked Yue. "Are you going to stay here with us and go to school?"

"That…sounds nice." Kotaro hesitated. "I would like to stay here with you all and Ayaka-nee-san already offered to make sure that I can stay here."

"Then I'll take Setsuna-san back to her room." offered Asuna.

"I'll help!" said Konoka with glee.

/

Back in Wales, Negi looked at the destruction around the house. "Will you be able to get this all fixed soon, or do I need to stay longer?" he asked.

"I'll manage." Nekane sighed. "Besides, there are many people who will be eager to help me rebuild...As well as accommodate me while I'm waiting."

"Are you sure, Sis?" Negi asked.

"Of course." she smiled. "You don't have to worry about me."

"Good." Negi frowned, touching his chin. "Because I think that it's finally time for me to visit Anya."

/

**Omake:**

/

In the bath, lying naked with her eyes closed, Chao sighed. She was going to have a very sore back the next morning.

**Tela Infinita (Infinite Projectiles):** Through the power of Tatsumiya Mana's pactio with Anya, she is granted this artifact. Modern weaponry has begun to exceed the destructive capabilities of the spells of the average mage. Ever since the early use of firearms, some mages have predicted the eventual superiority of mundane weaponry in this regard. Therefore, in recent years, some artifact designers have taken advantage of this to increase the combat capabilities of their partners. This artifact was designed to allow the user to use a large variety of ranged, modern weaponry as desired. It has the ability to shift form and function between a fully-automatic machine gun, a sniper rifle (which is also capable of firing tranquilizer darts), a double-barrelled shotgun, a rocket-launcher and twin pistols all through simple twists and turns of the artifact. Changing form also results in automatic reloading.

_**From the files of Chao Lingshen, Temporal Renegade:**_

**Full Name: **Iwao Yukino

**Birth Date:** 8 February 1991

**Death Date (In My Original Timeline):** 14 November 2014

**Blood Type:** B

**Likes:** Clothes, art, movies, fanservice, directing, Hibiki Aya.

**Dislikes: **Party poopers.

**Religion: **Believes that there's no point in deciding until Aya does though the manifesto of the SOS club appeals to her despite not being a member.

**Sexuality: **In her words, has "a healthy appreciation for the eye-candy value of both sexes" but sticks with females for anything more than looking and is too happy with Aya to consider cheating on her, though she'd be happy to experiment if Aya gave the okay.

**Noteworthy Family: **Is not close to her parents. Unlikely to become involved.

**Affiliations: **Mahora Academy Junior Girl's High class 1A, The Art Club, The Drama Club, The Bridge Club, The Film Club, The Cosplayers Club, girlfriend of Hibiki Aya, friendly with most people, but accepts her girlfriend's dislike of fortune-tellers and rivalry with Shiina Sakurako even if it exasperates her and she wishes that they could all get along. Out of all her classmates, she is the friendliest with the Katsura triplets as triplets are useful to filmmakers and they actually are good actors who are also members of The Drama Club and she sees them as fun people.

**Background:** Yukino was happy to be sent off to a large, diverse boarding school like Mahora as she saw it as an opportunity for new and interesting experiences. It was there that she started on her path to try becoming a famous director. She joined the Drama Club to learn more about acting and to help with recruitment for her projects, though she usually uses her classmates. After she began dating Aya, she got her to join The Drama Club to increase the skills in her class. In return, she joined The Bridge Club and became Aya's partner. She is currently trying to get Aya to turn one of her gambling circles into a legitimate poker club with Aya as head. Assuming nothing changes from my timeline, she should be successful around Mahorafest. Yukino has a wide variety of taste in plots and genres though they tend to be fairly odd. She even writes crack fanfiction as practice for her film plots. Yukino is a talented artist and craftsmen. She especially likes designing and making the costumes for her films which are usually very fanservicey. She also makes outfits as gifts though and even sells her outfits to fund her projects.

**Abilities:** Yukino is a creative, talented artist with...an unusual way of thinking and a lot of enthusiasm. While her films are not exactly normal, her skill in dressmaking has resulted in her becoming financially successful.

**Possible Impact on My Plans:** As an enthusiastic person who would love to get involved in magic and would make a documentary about it if she could, she would eagerly support my plans. She would also find making a pactio a lot of fun, though would check with Aya before agreeing to do so. Aya wouldn't stop her though and she'd simply enjoy watching her girlfriend kiss someone. Naturally, she would bring Aya in if she became involved and Aya would agree with anything she decided. Her recklessness does mean that allying with her would be dangerous though.

_A/N: 1. I admit that I made Natsumi a bit snarkier than normal here, but unfortunately, I really wanted those lines there and there wasn't anyone better available._

_2. Also, as you may have noticed, Ayaka's reaction to Kotaro is quite different. I think that it makes sense based on the differences from canon. Based on Ayaka's comments of canon, I see a lot of Ayaka's negative reaction to Kotaro as coming from comparing him to Negi, which she can't do here as she hasn't met him yet. Instead, Kotaro's the first boy a few years younger than her that she has a decent opportunity to get close to._

_3. You know, Chizuru is pretty optimistic for thinking that there wouldn't be any problems with keeping Kotaro in their room. I'm thinking about the possibility of problems from the faculty, rather than Ayaka. After all, I think that Chizuru expected Ayaka to react a lot more like she does here rather than the way she did in canon._

_4. "Suimin kyosei suru kiri" should mean, "Sleep causing fog". It is an Eastern sleep spell. You know that they must have one. It's a standard status effect!_

_5.__Medinoc__asked__me__ "__Wait,__sleep__spell__in__the__bath?__Unless__**all**____**the**____**water**____**in**____**the**____**bath**__evaporated__to__make__the__mist,__that__sounds__dangerous.__" __My__response__is:__I__did__think__of__that__and__decided__that__all__the__water__evaporating__explains__both__the__no__drowning__and__the__power,__speed__and__area__of__effect__of__the__spell,__so__yes,__that's__what__happens.__The__mundanes__are__being__told__that__they__had__plumbing__issues,__which__is__something__started__by__Mana__at__Chao's__suggestion__off-screen__before__the__attack._

_6. Incidently, Sakurako wasn't there because this would have been less pleasant for her than what happened in canon, so once again, her luck saved her._

_7. Another thing that I'm trying to do is differentiate the slime trio a bit._

_8. "Owarasu maho" should mean "Void enchantment" as Sayo's scroll indicates. It's Japanese, so they can all understand it. _

_9. I'm starting to wonder if I'll end up making more spells than Akamatsu did._

_10. This was the most complicated fight that I have ever written. I actually worried and thought that I should have used Chigusa's zenki and goki, but after what happened to the saru shudan it was clear that they'd be pretty useless against Mana anyway. Still think that I made Wilhelm a bit more useless than he should be. Oh well. It was a tough fight to portray. One of the things that I wanted to do was demonstrate some of the stuff that Eastern magic could do. Was it all right_

_11. "Saru shudan" should mean "Troupe of monkeys". _

_12. I came very close to having Anya cast a different spell as she entered, but I decided that she'd still be learning it at this time._

_13. "Dai kabe" should mean "great wall". _

_14. I assume that stone spear and freeze lance are equivalent to axe of Zeus, but that Tertium and Eva skipped their full incantations. As such, I needed to make up the rest of stone spear's incantation. It's probably very badly translated, but "Erchomai, petra tou edafous, trypo dia!" should be Greek for, "Come, stone of the ground, pierce through!"_

_15. "Bonitas, amor et audacia!" is Nekane's activation key. It should mean, "Goodwill, love and courage!"_

_16.__Medinoc__wondered__why__Mana__wanted__to__snipe__Chigusa__with__a__rocket__launcher__as__he__said__that__rockets__feel__like__a__Painfully__Slow__Projectile__to__him,__especially__in__Mahou__Sensei__Negima__where__high-level__mages__attain__Super__Speed__(though__in__my__defence,__Chigusa__is__not__a__high-level__mage).__My__response:__Technically,__she__didn't.__It's__an__image__she's__trying__to__cultivate__as__part__of__her__plans__with__Chao.__She's__trying__to__look__cold__and__like__someone__that__Anya__wouldn't__want__as__a__permanent__partner.__Still,__thanks__for__the__point.__I'll__bear__it__in__mind__in__the__future.__He__then__said,__ "__Note__that__I__didn't__question__suggesting__to__snipe__Chigusa,__for__I__would__have__done__the__same.__It's__just__that__I__would__have__used__the__highest__velocity__ammo__available__to__me,__to__reduce__the__chance__of__dodging/interception.__" __My__response__is__Two__points.__1.__As__you__said,__Chigusa's__not__actually__that__fast.__2.__Mana__was__just__making__an__extremely__overkill__suggestion__as__part__of__cultivating__her__image.__She__wants__this__to__be__a__once__off__thing.__He__then__said,__ "__Now__you've__got__me__wondering__what__would__have__happened__if__Anya__had__answered__like__me__.__" __(To__do__it__properly.)__My__response__was:__Good__question!__I__think__that__Mana__was__pretty__sure__of__how__Anya__would__answer,__but__if__she__had__said__"Go__for__it!",__Mana__would__have__probably__either__shrugged__and__gone__ahead__or__she__may__have__said__that__they__couldn't__do__it__from__that__angle__without__risking__Asuna__and__manipulated__the__battle__into__taking__place__the__way__that__Chao__had__planned__it.__(I__haven't__put__a__lot__of__thought__into__what__would__have__happened,__but__I__think,__something__like__that)._

_17. "Hi tori" should mean "fire bird". _

_118. As Lapis nigrer launches an actual rock (at least, I'm interpreting it as picking up a rock and throwing it as it's convenient for me and doesn't contradict canon that I know of), cancelling the magic won't help against it. _

_19. Medinoc requested a while ago that Anya realise what was happening before Negi did. I hope that this is an early enough realisation for him. (I think it is from his reaction.)_

_20. "Firmum lapis autumni! Nobis protectionem sordidum! Firmato provallo terrae duri!" should mean "Oh solid stone of Autumn! Bestow your earthy protection upon us! Harden before us, wall of toughened earth!" I've done a wall spell for fire and water, this is the earth version. This is one I'd really appreciate being checked. I have a feeling that it ends up calling it "sordid" rather than "earthy" protection._

_21. "Frangito solum! Scindito terra! Separato et teneto inimicum meam! Cooperito moras omnia in foveae! Rumpito!" should mean: "Sunder the ground! Split the earth! Divide and surround my foe! Swallow all obstacles in a pit trap! Fissure!"_

_22. "Mukando na hari" should mean "Neglectful acupuncture"_

_23. "Ne wana" should mean, "root trap"._

_24. "Grandescito columnam ab solo. Firmamentum petrae figuratum erit. Turris ruboris provenerit. Columna lapidis." should mean, "Grow a column from the ground. A support of stone shall form. A tower of strength shall appear. Stone pillar." _

_25. "Cadito!" should mean, "Fall!" _

_26. The scene with Chigusa's interrogation was a mission to write! I considered going back to tidy it up, but didn't have the inspiration. _

_27. Anyway, I kind of like the idea of Kotaro and Yue being slightly Tsundere towards each other, so yeah._

_28. I decided to put Yukino's profile here as she appears briefly and shouldn't be too far from Aya's._

_29. When I wrote the scene with Wilhelm offering Chizuru the wish, I considered making the omake a Madoka Magica reference, but forgot about it when the time came. Well, I've got another one planned for later anyway._

_30. Last chapter's profile was the one that got Over Master and Andmeuths questioning the early death dates. I'd been wondering when that would be picked up. If you think about it, the reason shouldn't be too difficult to work out._

_31. Andmeuths had some questions about the combat styles. There would be a paladin equivalent, yes. As for the magezilla, it's easiest to compare it to a combat mage. A combat mage trains both their magical and physical combat abilities. In battle, they rely mostly on physical combat, casting spells as they gain the opportunity. Mostly for blasting when they need ranged attacks or if their opponent gives an opening. In contrast, a magezilla only learns the basics of physical combat and concentrates on improving their magic, but not for blasting. Instead, when a battle begins, the magezilla casts several buffing spells on themselves, turning themselves **into**a physical warrior. They then use this power to fight as if they were a physical combatant, relying on their magic to give them the power. Also, no one has made requests on this, so I'm ready for them._

_32. Coming up next chapter, over three months and twenty chapters late, Negi finally arrives at Mahora! (Includes a scene written by Japanese Teeth.)_

_33. Speaking of Japanese Teeth, he checked this chapter. Thank you._


	21. Meetings

_A/N: 1. I LIVE! Sorry about the delay. I've been really busy. You're going to have to get used to longer periods of time between chapters. Thank you all for all the new support. By the way though, one of you who sent me a PM has PMs turned off. You see how this might be a problem when I want to respond? Also, I think that I should announce that faving a story doesn't mean that you'll be alerted about updates unless you ask for story alert as well. I had to discover that the hard way myself and as I have several faves who aren't alerts...just thought that I should warn you._

_2. This chapter includes two scenes not originally written by me. I'll point them out at the bottom._

"I can't believe that you made a pactio without letting me witness it!" Chamo complained. "I thought that we were friends!"

"There were more pressing issues than your need to watch me kiss other girls." sighed Anya as she headed for the Tatsumiya shrine. "You are going to duplicate the card, right? I don't know how and we were busy last night."

"Yes, I know my duty." Chamo sighed melodramatically. "Even if my aneki takes away one of the perks of that duty." They walked into the shrine, searching for someone they recognised, they soon found one of her students sweeping the floor in a miko uniform.

"Ah, Midori!" Anya called to her. Midori turned around to face them with a wide-eyed expression.

"Midori, could you tell us where your aunt Mana is?"

Midori smiled and nodded before miming taking a bite, rubbing her stomach and raising her eyebrows.

"No thank you, we've just eaten, but thanks for the offer." replied Anya who was used to Midori's more common gestures by now, even if she needed to get Barahime or Hikari to translate most of the time. She had found it weird that Mana had a mute niece only two years younger than her, but Kazumi had informed her that Mana apparently had a large family that for some reason was incredibly difficult to get information on. Plus she was grateful for all the gifts that the girl gave her. Midori smiled and nodded before indicating that Anya should follow her. She quickly led them to Mana who was also sweeping.

"Anya-sensei?" Mana asked. "Did you want to speak to me?"

"Yes." replied Anya. "About last night's 'plumbing accident'." Konoemon had already made Mana's explanation to Sakurako the official one.

"We need to speak privately, Midori-chan." Mana ordered her niece. Midori smiled and bowed, leaving them alone. Mana turned back to Anya. "I'm glad that you wanted to speak to me as I need to speak to you as well."

"Oh?" asked Anya. "I brought Chamo to duplicate the card. I also never got to ask you about your magister last night or if you wanted to start training with us now that you're one of my partners." Mana pulled out her card and handed it to Chamo.

"Of course. I have no objection to you having a copy of my card. I know that as my magistra, you're entitled to it." Chamo frowned as he looked at the card.

"This says that your family name is 'Arcana', not 'Tatsumiya'!" he exclaimed.

"What!-?" asked Anya.

"Pactio cards are named according to what the owner believes their name is." Chamo elaborated.

"Why do you think that your name is 'Arcana Mana'?" Mana scowled.

"It's a long story." she replied.

"I'd prefer it if you didn't delve into my family. Not even Midori-chan. She's naïve, but I'd prefer it if she didn't turn out like my sisters or myself.

Therefore, please don't discuss magic or related phenomena with her. That's actually what I wanted to discuss with you. Unlike her, I don't do things for free. I had a special interest both times that I helped you, but I'm a mercenary.

I made a pactio with you out of necessity and I would not have done so if there was another option. You have several other partners already, so I will not aid you in normal circumstances.

I know my duty as your partner. I will take a lethal attack in your place, but I already failed in that function once before and I'm not eager for the duty again. I already have duties to others that pay well, so I will not neglect them. For anything other than defending your life, I will not be available. Do you understand?"

"I…think so." replied Anya with widened eyes.

"Good." said Mana. "Is there anything else?"

"N-no." replied Anya. "I think you covered everything."

"Then finish making the duplicate. I have work to get back to." Mana said.

/

"Well, that sorts out most of the business of the events of last night." finished Konoemon. "But I believe that the reason that you brought Yue-chan with you was because she wished to speak to me about it. Is that true, Anya-chan?"

"That's right." said Anya.

"Well, Yue-chan. What do you have to say?" asked Konoemon.

"Well, Principal-sensei, Kotaro-kun is on our side now, right?" Yue asked.

"It seems that way, yes." Konoemon replied.

"Well, surely that means that other former enemies of ours could also join us?" asked Yue. "Maybe, if they were given the chance to see why it's better to work together, they'd be willing, just like Kotaro-kun was." Konoemon shifted in his seat behind his desk.

"It would be beneficial if lasting peace could be forged between former enemies." he responded. "But some are unlikely to cooperate with us in a way that all are happy with. Some have too much hate or are unwilling to compromise on certain issues or are unwilling to stop acting in a way that others find repugnant."

Yue remembered what she read in her artifact in her attempt to help in the fight against Tsukuyomi and shuddered.

"I realise that, Principal-sensei, but surely we should at least try to see if we can reform them before just giving up? Wouldn't you rather have them on our side?"

"I would, but Kotaro-kun joined you of his own accord and aided you against Amagasaki-san and the slimes to prove his new allegiance to you. The others haven't done anything like that."

"That's true and I'm grateful that Kotaro-kun did that, but maybe Amagasaki-san and the slimes _will_ agree to help us in the future if we give them a chance. If we put in some effort from our side, maybe they'll decide to follow Kotaro-kun's example." Yue countered. "Besides, from what I hear, Amagasaki-san developed her antagonism with the West based on her experiences as a child and the slimes were imprisoned in a bottle for years after doing being summoned. If we can help them get beyond their pasts, maybe they can become good people…and slimes."

"And you think that you could do this?" asked Konoemon.

"I'd like to try." replied Yue.

"I'll have to discuss this with you some more and arrange for a safe method of trying this before allowing you to try." Konoemon said. "They have endangered a teacher and multiple students of this school including my granddaughter, but I'm not completely unwilling. If Amagasaki Chigusa sees the light, that would benefit our relationship with the Kansai Magic Association."

/

"Dangit, even that stupid bottle was more comfortable than this." Suramui grumbled as she pounded her glutinous fist against the thick glass wall of the cell, "At least it had some style. This glass cube thing is just boring." She turned around as she heard a quiet mumbling come from behind her. "What did you say?"

"I don't think it's all that bad." Purin said.

"I actually think it's a rather nice change of scenery." Ameko said, "The bottle wasn't that nice, and after being in there for years, I'm rather glad that they put us somewhere else."

"Are you two serious!-?" Suramui said. Her foot made a dull squish as she stomped it for emphasis. "This sucks! We finally escaped from the bottle and you went and got us captured on our first job!"

"We're just a little rusty." Ameko said, "After being sealed in that bottle for so long, it's only natural that we'd have trouble adjusting to the-"

"Oh shut up." Suramui flailed her gelatinous arms in frustration, "That's why we got an easy job! All we had to do was capture some mundanes and beginner mages and you two screwed it up!"

"We didn't know that they would be able to use the sealing bottle..." Purin mumbled, "You said that they wouldn't be able to-"

"I had plans! I had shows that I wanted to catch up on! I had like six seasons of The Simpsons that I was going to watch! And you got us stuck in the bottle again!"

"You were the one who lost the bottle and let that dog boy get a hold of it." Ameko replied without even bothering to look at her sister, "Besides, I've heard that that show isn't as good as it used to be."

"I was going to be the judge of that myself, dammit! Now we have to figure out a way to get out of here before-"

"Will you please SHUT UP!-?"

Suramui ceased ranting long enough to turn around and see Chigusa sitting in the corner of a more conventional cell on the other side of the room.

"Oh, hey! You're awake!" Suramui scampered over to the wall of her glass enclosure. Her voice was muffled a bit by the glass, but apparently not by too much.

"No thanks to you." Chigusa grumbled. "By the way, we never really spoke much to each other in the short time we worked together. So, what are they charging you for anyway?"

"Aiding a known hostile akuma, kidnapping, reckless endangerment, selling counterfeit consumer goods, stuff like that. What about you?"

"Besides the other night's events? Kidnapping the daughter of the Kyoto Magic Association and

using her to unseal an ancient kishin lord."

"Wow, you pulled that off and still got caught?"

"Yes, right as I was on the verge of victory...well, you've heard of Evangeline, right?"

"The-the undying mage?" Purin stuttered, "What about her?"

"She showed up out of freaking nowhere just as I was about to win!" Chigusa said as she crossed her arms, "I got cheated! My enemy was supposed to be that little red-haired girl. It's not fair, calling in a ringer like that."

"A red haired girl?" Ameko's ears perked up, "So, was she the mage who teaches a middle school class that you wanted to fight?"

"Yeah, actually. I don't go picking fights with little girls without good reason. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know if you noticed in the battle, but we got sealed by that same girl. We were just going to help an old buddy kidnap some of her students, but you wanted to fight." Ameko said, "Turned out she got our old sealing bottle from someplace and we got stuck again. I guess she turned us over to the principal and that's how we ended up here."

"I suppose we have a common enemy, then." Chigusa said. She stared pensively at the wall of her cell. "Perhaps if we ever get out of here-"

"Let's get her!" Suramui bellowed. Or rather attempted to bellow, as her voice wasn't all that loud.

"Maybe if we ever get out of here, I'll take you up on that offer." Chigusa said, "I wouldn't mind getting a third chance at taking her out."

"It's a deal!" Suramui gave Chigusa a gooey thumbs up. "If we ever escape, we'll team up again and this time we'll take her out!"

"Fine, whatever. I don't suppose you have any idea of how we could-"

Chigusa stopped as a loud screech sounded from the top of the stairwell leading down into the dungeon. It was quite a distinctive sound, and she had to listen to it every time someone brought her food. Somebody really needed to oil the hinges on that door. She had no idea who it could be, though. It wasn't time for lunch yet...

"Well well well, how is everyone doing?"

She groaned as she recognized the two figures descending the stairs. One of them was the old man who was responsible for siccing Evangeline on her. The other was that short girl with the enormous forehead; one of Anya's students.

"Hey, it's that old guy who let us out of the bottle!" Suramui said as she squished face against the glass. "I don't suppose you can get us out of here?"

"Unfortunately, not at the moment." He said as he shook his eggplant-shaped head, "That's a bit too much of a risk."

"Is that one of the girls we kidnapped?" Ameko asked, finally getting up and approaching the edge of the glass enclosure. "What's she doing down here?"

"She requested a meeting with you. It seems that she wants a chance to work together with you."

"Work together with us?" Chigusa said incredulously. "Why on Earth would you want to do that?"

"I don't entirely understand her reasoning myself." Konoemon said with a shrug. "But she makes some good points. I'll let her explain her reasoning herself."

"Well, I do not believe in wasting potential..." Yue began. "I believe that you are rather skilled in a variety of magic that none of our team is proficient in. I see no reason to leave all of you languishing down here when we could be accomplishing something."

"What do we get out of it?" Suramui asked. "After you guys screwed us up, we're not just going to just help you unless there's something in it for us!"

"Depending on your behaviour and willingness to cooperate, we may be able commute your sentences." Konoemon said. "Or at the very least, move you to more comfortable accommodations."

"That's it!-?" Suramui grumbled, "Forget it. You want my help, I want an ice cream machine and a tv, with cable, in here by tonight!"

"You realize that they don't actually need our help with anything, right?" Ameko grabbed her sister and hauled her away from the edge of the cage. "We're in no position to make demands."

"We should at least consider the offer." Purin said. "I mean, we could at least get a nicer cell..."

The slime girls retreated into the far corner of their cell, where they began to hold a low, mumbled argument.

"It appears that you are having trouble making up your minds." Konoemon said. "We'll give you a day or so to consider the offer."

"I'll think about it." Chigusa snorted.

"Good. Dinner will be in an hour or so."

He turned and began to walk up the stairs, Yue following reluctantly behind him. The door squawked again as they closed it behind them.

/

Negi Springfield was really, really happy.

He hadn't seen his dear friend Anya Cocolova ever since she was sent to teach English at Japan's Mahora Academy. He hadn't been sure the fiery, short tempered Anya would do well as a teacher but now he was relieved to see that apparently she was very, very loved by her students. Very.

Anya cleared her throat before talking again, a bit embarrassed and a bit angry herself. "Ahem. Well, I suppose that explains it, then. Sorry about all that. Your arrival kinda scared the girls. They aren't used to boys accidentally landing at the bath".

Negi laughed it off, not minding his black eye or the bandages around his head. "Ha, hah, I don't care. It was my own fault".

"I guess so" Anya quickly complied. "Anyway, this is my... roommate and pactio partner, Hasegawa Chisame" she pointed to the scowling older girl with glasses sitting next to her.

"Chisame, this is Negi Springfield, the classmate I told you about".

Chisame barely acknowledged him with a bow of her head. "Yes" she deadpaned. "She has talked a lot, a lot about you".

Negi felt it was almost as if this girl didn't like him at all. Then the words Anya had just uttered hit him like a runaway truck. "Pleased to meet you... your pactio partner!-?".

Anya blushed deep crimson. "A ton of things happened!" she sputtered. "I've had to fight a lot, and I needed pactio partners, and your stupid ermine friend came here and has been busy ever since!". Honestly, the way Chamo liked seeing her kissing other girls was simply worrying.

"I see," Negi blinked. "So, how many—".

"Me, the three librarians, a ninja, the class reporter, a ghost and a shrine maiden," Chisame quickly replied.

Negi's eyes widened as his face paled and his jaw dropped.

"So, um, how's your fortune telling in London doing?" the short redhead changed the subject as

fast as she could.

"Oh, err, it has been okay," Negi struggled to speak. "Nothing as interesting as your adventures here, but that may be about to change".

"Why's that?" Anya asked. Chisame noticed her subtle growth in concern.

Negi grew serious. "I'm going into the Magical World next month. That's why I came here. To say goodbye. I don't know how long will I be there. But I must go. I found some clues about my father's whereabouts".

Much to Chisame's shock, Anya stood up immediately. "I'll go with you!".

He backed away in a second. "N-No, you don't need to! You have your own duties here!".

"We have a month-long vacation starting on the eleventh of July!" Anya said. "I'm free for that time! If I go with you, I'm sure we'll find your Dad very quickly! Is waiting just a bit longer really such a problem?".

"Are you really sure?" he asked.

"Hah!" his old friend laughed. "Of course! I've become very, very powerful since I arrived here! You won't believe who's been training me! Seriously, Chiu, we can't let this guy to do anything by himself. He's always been a whiner and a loser. When we were at—".

Negi stood up as well, his visage shifting to a frown. "Thank you. But I don't think I need the help".

He started to walk for the door, making Anya dart forward in a beeline for his right arm. "Wait, you idiot! I was just joking! Look, I'm sorry. Fine? I know how much your Dad means to you. I just... want to help. Honestly. Let me go with you".

He hesitated. When he thought about it, what Anya said made sense. It was far more in line with the caution that his sister had advised and his sister had never led him astray before. Besides, he really _did _want to spend more time with Anya. There was a reason that he had planned to see her even before deciding to go to the magical world. He thought back to those original plans before softening his expression and smiling again. "Thank you very much, Anya".

Chisame sighed.

"Then it's decided!" Anya took charge once more. "In the meanwhile, you can stay at our room!".

Chisame did a wild take. "What?".

Her young female teacher looked back at her. "He'll sleep at the couch, Chiu. I promise he won't be a bother. You already got over your sleepwalking habits, didn't you, Negi?".

"Well, I, um... ehh...".

Anya patted him on a shoulder. "No worries! We'll just tie you down to the couch then!".

He smiled nervously. "Surely the difference between a couch and a bed would make it more difficult for me to sleepwalk, making that unnecessary." Any lowered her eyelids and stared at him.

"Has that ever helped before?"

"Er...no...but..."

"Don't worry! We'll use scarves instead of rope. You'll still be comfortable!"

"I...guess that you've really worked this out thoroughly."

"Of course! I've planned for everything!"

"...Well thought, Anya!". His nervous smile shifted, but only to become even more awkward.

Hasegawa stared in disbelief. She didn't like the shape that this was taking at all.

"Is Ako-chan still there, or can we come in now?" asked a girl with long brown hair as she peeked in.

"Yes Konoka, you can come in." sighed Anya.

"Good!" said Konoka as she walked in. "I can heal you!"

She was immediately followed by a scowling girl with a long, black side ponytail and a fairly flat chest. He remembered that she had a sword her came the redhead with pigtails that he had crashed into earlier. He wondered how that had happened. He thought back to the events leading to him being in the nurse's office.

/

_He had taken the train from the airport and been amazed at the number of women on campus when he arrived. Not knowing where Anya would be, he darted out of sight and drew a magic circle in chalk before muttering, "Quaero puellam investiga. Ad suam semitam mihi ostendo. Dic mihi, quo suam quaerere indigeo. Reperi."._

_ It was much easier to track someone that he knew as well as Anya, especially now that he was more powerful and that she was a much shorter distance away than Amelia had been. He got onto his staff and flew towards the area where he sensed Anya's presence, switching direction for a while whenever he sensed that someone was about to spot him. He eventually arrived at a large building. Anya was clearly inside. "Lapides murorum dicebat in voluntatem sua. Solum cognoscebat muros quae stabat supra id. Centrum cavum inventum erit. Facito chartam labyrinthi." he muttered, pressing his hand against a wall. _

_He now knew the location of all the walls, doors and windows and Anya's position within them. He flew into the building, up the stairs and along the corridor. There didn't seem to be anyone in sight and he smiled to himself as he concentrated on Anya's location. She appeared to be behind the door in front of him. He was just about to slow down, when the door flew open and a girl with red pigtails wearing a towel walked out. Why hadn't he detected her? In his shock, he crashed into her and the two of them tumbled through the door and into his least favourite place in the world. A bath. He had landed with his face pressed against Anya's bare chest and the air was suddenly filled with the screams of girls._

_"Pervert!" yelled the girl that he had crashed into as she punched him in the eye, sending him flying through the air._

_Another girl had pulled out a sword and cried, "You won't harm Ojou-sama or Anya-sensei with me around, foul voyeur!" Negi's eyes had widened and he began to crawl back before being kicked in the head by a short girl with pink pigtails._

_"Kaede-nee-chan!" he heard her say as he'd struggled to maintain consciousness, "I got the pervert!" When he had come round again, he was in the nurse's office with Anya, Chisame and a girl that Anya had introduced as Ako. Anya had explained that she had already explained who he was and that he was not a threat. Judging by the way that the two girls who had followed Konoka in were staring at him, it didn't look like everyone was convinced though._

/

"Kenko to unmei. Vestri gratia Strenua sit. Quamquam hic corpus iacet nocitus et vulneratus, is ascenderit denuo et factus erit sanus. Omne carnes factum erit statis optimis suis. Denuo, hic corpus est sanus denuo. Is est potis ad habebit mundum denuo. Medicato vulnera parva." said Konoka, holding a wand above Negi. His body glowed and he felt the pain retreat as his swellings went down and his bruises vanished.

"Konoka-san, you know magic too!-?" asked Negi. "Are you one of Anya's partners?"

Konoka pouted.

"No." she said. "Even though I've asked, Anya-chan doesn't want to make a pactio with me. She hasn't made one with Asuna or Se-chan either."

"Well, a pactio is a serious commitment." Negi smiled nervously, placing a hand behind his head.

"Do you have any partners yet, Negi-han?" asked Konoka.

"No. Not yet." Negi replied.

"Aren't you trying to become a magister magi?" asked Konoka. "And haven't you already gone out into the world if you've come to Japan? Doesn't that mean that you should have partners?"

"Yes, I will need partners," replied Negi, "but I'm still young and it will be a while before I'm qualified, so I still have some time." Konoka furrowed her eyebrows, considering those words.

"We have another problem though." Chisame said as she folded her arms. "Won't the rest of the class notice that his wounds have suddenly healed with no explanation? They didn't notice the robot, but we can't expect their poor observation skills to work in our favour."

"Well, he can keep wearing the bandage for a while and we can use your makeup to make it look like he still has a black eye." suggested Anya.

"Wait, why do we have to use my makeup!-?" complained Chisame as she leaned forward and placed a hand on her chest.

"It's for a good cause, Chiu." replied Anya.

"And I said that you shouldn't call me 'Chiu' in front of the others!"

"Anya-chan has a pet name for you?" asked Konoka. "I think it's cute!" Chisame covered her face with her palm as she sighed.

"Anyway, now that you're here, you can help us prepare for the school festival. You can also train with us if you want. We've found out the hard way the importance of becoming more powerful. We've had to fight a lot of strong enemies."

"I see." said Negi, his face falling in concern. "Are you all right? Are you safe from these enemies?"

"Sure!" said Anya. "I'll tell you all about how we defeated them!"

"Well, that's good then. I'll be happy to help out here and my sister will be happy that I'm going to get more training done before my trip so I guess that that will be fine."

"Then I suppose that we'd better see the principal about this." Anya said.

"Yes, we can all go together!" Konoka agreed.

/

"I must say that I'm very glad to meet you, Negi-kun." Konoemon said from behind his desk. "And I'll be happy to host you. I assume that you're going to be working here for a while."

"I would really appreciate that." replied Negi. "I'm a fortune-teller so I need to work in that area."

"I see." replied Konoemon. "Well, there is some empty space in the Mahora shopping district. You can set up shop in one of the stores there."

"Thank you, Konoe-sensei." said Negi, bowing.

"By the way, my granddaughter is a big fan of fortunetelling and she's single. If you don't have a girlfriend, then…" 

"Grandpa!" complained Konoka. "Stop trying to set me up with everyone!"

"Well, then we just need to arrange for a place for you to stay." Konoemon said. "Konoka, Asuna-chan, can Negi-kun stay in your room for a while?"

"Sounds good." replied Konoka as Asuna widened her eyes and stepped back.

"At last!" Chisame cried. "For once, the world isn't conspiring against me!" Anya turned and scowled at Asuna's breasts.

"What!-?" asked Asuna, leaning against the desk. "Why do we have to look after him!-? He's Anya's friend!"

"Yes!" Anya cried, leaning forward herself. "He should stay with me! I'm the one who knows how to deal with him!"

"Are you sure, Anya-chan?" Konoemon asked, raising an eyebrow. "I've recently approved having a fourth person move into another dorm, but is that what you want for your dorm as well?"

"No, she's not sure!" cried Chisame. Why had she tempted fate?

"Yes, she is!" argued Asuna.

"I'm absolutely, positively sure!" Anya said. "I've grown up with him! I know how to look after him! And Asuna's not good with kids!"

"Well then, as you're his friend and a member of staff, I guess that that would be fine." Konoemon said. Asuna sighed in relief while Chisame placed her face in her palm.

"All right then." smiled Anya, clasping her hands together. "Then, I promised to introduce you to someone. Come with me and I'll take you to her place."

/

"So, who are we going to go see now, Anya?" asked Negi as the group walked across the field.

"Remember that I promised to introduce you to someone who knew your father?" asked Anya. "Well, I'm going to fulfil that promise now."

"You're going to introduce me to someone that Father knew?-!" gasped Negi whose eyes were now shining.

"Yes." Anya sighed. "Just follow me." She walked over to the door of the cabin and knocked. It was quickly opened by Chachamaru.

"Anya-sensei." she said. "What can I do for you?"

"We need to see Master." replied Anya.

"Again?" asked Chachamaru. "Very well. Come inside." She stood aside as Anya led the others in through the door. Eva was sitting on the railings again but perked up at the sight of Negi.

"You!-?" she cried.

"Good afternoon. I'm Negi Springfield." he introduced himself. "You must be Sayo-san."

Konoka and Asuna began laughing hysterically at the name. Then Anya and even Chisame began to join in.

"...Are you serious?-!" asked Eva. "You really don't know who I am!-?"

"Yes." Anya said, still laughing. "Why would you think that she's Sayo!-?"

"This isn't Sayo-san?" asked Negi. "Didn't you say that you had met the girl that my prediction was about and that she was a nice girl named Sayo-san?"

"Negi, you idiot!" said Anya stretching her hand towards Eva. "This is the Dark Evangel, the Doll Master, the Gospel of Darkness, the Maga Nosferatu, the Disciple of Destruction, the Advent of Evil, the Girl Queen of Darkness, the Visitation of Woe, the Tidings of Evil and the High Daylight Walker. You know, Evangeline Athanasia Katherine McDowell. The most evil mage who we learned about in school and were told would eat us if we were bad! How is it that you don't realise who she is!-?"

"You didn't realise who she was at first either." Chisame reminded her.

"It was a different situation!" Anya snarled, turning towards Chisame. "How was I supposed to realise that someone like that was in my class!-?" She turned back to Eva and said, "Was it alright for me to call you all those things, Master?"

"You were just introducing me, so it's fine." sighed Eva. "You also left out some of my titles."

"I'm sorry, but I don't remember learning any of that." said Negi. "Why would people call you those names, McDowell-san?"

"You don't remember!-?" shrieked Anya. "Didn't you ever pay attention in our lessons on famous mages!-?"

"You know that I was never good in that area, Anya." Negi sighed. "I don't complain about _your_ weaker subjects."

"Fine." Anya sighed, lowering her head. "This is Evangeline McDowell. She knows your father and he fought her and sealed her in the school. Now she hasn't been able to leave for fifteen years, except once under special circumstances. Your father promised to free her one day, but then he disappeared."

"That's awful!" Negi exclaimed. "Why hasn't anyone else freed her?-!"

"Up until now, no one else has been able." Anya replied. "Only your father is stronger than Master. If she couldn't free herself, it makes sense that no one else could free her. Because she's so powerful, I've been learning from her."

"Really?" asked Negi. "If you're willing to teach Anya, would you be willing to teach me as well, McDowell-san? I'd really like to learn from someone who knew my father and who was powerful enough to fight him."

"…And why should I help you?" asked Eva. "After all, your father trapped me and never freed me even though he promised he would. Now you expect me to take time out of my schedule to help the son of the man who trapped me in a living Hell? It doesn't work like that. Your very presence is a reminder of how he betrayed me. I shouldn't even allow you near me!"

"Master, didn't you _want_ to meet him so that he could break the curse?" asked Anya. "Surely if you trained him, it would be more likely that he would be able to break the curse?"

_That's right._ thought Eva. _I never let her find out what I'd need to break the curse._

"I would be glad to help free you of this curse, McDowell-san!" said Negi pressing his fists together in a pleading motion. "And I'm trying to find Father as well! If I find him before I've broken the curse, I'll tell him to honour his promise!"

"You'll free me of the curse?" asked Eva, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course!"

"Despite my enmity with your father?"

"He promised! That promise should be fulfilled!"

"And you're willing to endure the cruel training of a vicious vampire willing to take out her frustrations towards your father on you?"

"I...Well, I'm sure that it will help in the long run, so yes!"

"But are you willing to pay for the training?" grinned Eva, baring a fang.

"Of course!" Negi said. "If you become my teacher, then I'll happily pay your fees!"

"She doesn't charge cash." Chisame informed him.

"What do you mean?" asked Negi.

"She's a vampire." Anya explained. "I have to let her have some of my blood as payment for her lessons."

"Oh…" said Negi. "Well, I suppose that you need to eat. In that case, you can take blood from me as well!"

_Well, this may be an amusing distraction after all. Besides, this will prevent any new suspicions from being raised. _"Accepted." said Eva with a grin. "From now on, _you'll_ call me 'Master' as well."

/

The next day, Anya brought Negi to class to the early meeting that they had previously arranged to discuss the festival. "All right, everyone. Some of you met him yesterday, but for those of you who didn't, this is a friend of mine from Wales. His name is Negi Springfield." she announced, indicating Negi with her hand.

"I'm glad to meet you all." Negi bowed. "I'm happy to meet Anya's precious students and help you all with your plans for the festival."

"**He's so cute!-!-!**" squealed a large portion of the girls. Makie jumped up and rushed forward and she was quickly followed by the cheerleaders, Kazumi, Ako and Yuuna. Haruna stood up and began to make her way to the front, but slowed down as she approached Nodoka's desk, turning away from what was happening in front and towards her shy friend. She seemed to be trying to make herself look even more inconspicuous than she used to do when they were taught by Takahata. Once Haruna was close enough to her face, she saw that she was also red. Was she still embarrassed by the previous day's encounter? Haruna leaned over Ako's desk and began to sniff her friend. Meanwhile, the girls at the front were fawning over Negi as Anya's eye twitched.

"**Are you the same age as Anya-sensei?**" asked Sakurako.

"Um…Yes." Negi replied.

"I'm almost a year older than you!" Anya protested.

"What were you doing in the bath yesterday?" asked Madoka. Negi blushed.

"That was an accident!" he cried. "I was just looking for Anya!"

"How do you know each other?" asked Yuuna.

"We were neighbours in our old village and went to school together." Negi answered.

"Where are you living now?" asked Misa.

"I've moved in with Anya, Chisame-san and Hakase-san." replied Negi.

"Wait!" said Ayaka as she rose from her seat. "Negi-san is staying with Hakase and Hasegawa-san?-! Shouldn't he be staying in a room where the occupants have proven that they can take care of a young boy? Like ours?" 

"If you want him, go ahead and take him!" said Chisame from the back of the class.

"There are already four people in your room!" Anya cried. "There's not enough space to fit a fifth in! And I have _plenty_ of experience in dealing with Negi!"

"I see." Ayaka replied, raising a hand to her mouth. "…I apologise, Anya-sensei. I meant no offence." _And I was so easily distracted by Negi-san, that I forgot my efforts to win Kotaro-kun!_

"Hey are you also really smart like Anya-sensei?" Yuuna asked.

"Well, we _did_ study together." replied Negi.

"All right, that's enough." said Anya. "We're here because we need to plan for what we're doing for the festival. Seeing as though we can't do a maid cafe like you all suggested..."

"What's a maid cafe?" asked Negi.

"Let me show you the pictures so that you can find out." Kazumi offered, handing over a wad of photographs.

"No wait! Stop!" Anya protested, but it was too late. Negi's eyes bulged as he looked at the pictures. Ku Fei punched some numbers on her calculator.

"That cost 62800 Yen to look at-aru." she announced.

"Wha...!-?-!-? I have to pay for just looking!-?-!-?" squealed Negi. "Take these back! I haven't earned anything since arriving here! I can't afford this!"

"Does this mean that you are unemployed?" asked Mana, raising an eyebrow.

"No. I'm opening a fortune-telling shop in the Mahora shopping district." Negi explained.

"Ooh! Could The Fortune-Telling Club visit your shop, Negi-kun?" Konoka begged, grasping her hands together and giving a puppy-dog eyed look.

"Oh everyone's welcome, Konoka-san." Negi replied.

"Okay, if we're done discussing Negi," Anya sighed, "we're supposed to be discussing what we'll be doing for the festival."

"Aw, but that's gonna be a tough problem, Anya." Yuuna complained, closing her eyes, lowering her head and touching her chin.

"Eh?" asked Negi.

"Yeah, we've got to think of something that can surpass even the maid cafe." Kazumi agreed, turning away and doing the same.

"Well, that's why we have to spend this time thinking about it!" Anya said.

"Oooh, me, me!-!" Sakurako squealed, raising her hand.

"What's your idea, Sakurako?" asked Anya.

"**I propose we do a 'Heart-Pumping Swimsuit Extravaganza Cafe'.**" Sakurako squealed as she stood up. Most of the class collapsed as Nodoka's blush deepened and Chamo grinned lecherously while scratching his chin.

"What the Hell is that!-?" screeched Asuna as tears dripped from her eyes. "It doesn't make sense at all!-!-!"

"Eh, wouldn't it be fun?" asked Sakurako as she imagined Misa and Madoka serving drinks in bikinis as they walked on lilos, floating in a pool before Madoka fell and lost her top.

"Of course it wouldn't be fun!-!-!" Asuna replied.

"We might just fall." Sakurako said as she raised a finger.

"**...That's it!-!**" Haruna and Yuuna said as Haruna pushed up her glasses.

"She's talking rubbish!-!-!" squealed Natsumi and Ako.

"I have to agree!" Anya added. "Wearing swimsuits to show off your breasts is the work of the enemy!"

"Let's do a 'Girls' Mud Wrestling Tea-Shop' then. Yeeees!" Makie cried as she jumped up and threw her hand into the air.

"That's even worse!" shrieked Anya curling her fingers into claws.

"Eh?-! Wait a minute." Negi tried, holding his hands out in protest.

"Can't we do something more normal!-?" asked Anya.

"How could our class impress the outside public if we do something unoriginal?" asked Haruna as she glared at Anya.

"A 'Cat-Ear Nude Bar' then!-!-!" squealed Fuuka, throwing her arms into the air. "I won't admit defeat!-!"

"Do you even know what that means!-?-!-?" asked Madoka as she screwed up her eyes and blushed.

"That's completely ridiculous!" Anya cried, now tugging on her pigtails.

"Why don't we just do an 'Undergarmentless Tea Shop'?" asked Chizuru with a smile as she rested her cheek on her hand.

"**That's iiiiit!-!-!-!**" declared Yuuna, Kazumi and Haruna who pointed at Chizuru as Haruna adjusted her glasses again.

"That's not it!-!-!" complained Asuna as her face reddened. "I don't even know what the Hell that is!-!-!"

"It was part of the Eighties. There seems to be records of it still." Chachamaru informed her. "It's illegal now though."

"Still so 'obasan' at this age." Chisame mumbled.

"Oba...?" Chizuru smiled dangerously as she pressed her hands together.

"Ha?-!" squealed Chisame.

"She reacted so quickly!-?" Chachamaru said.

"I don't understand what they're talking about!" Negi began crying. "Did I fail in my studies of Japanese?"

"We don't get why there'd be something like that either!" Fumika joined in the crying indicating Nodoka who had also begun crying. "What's going to become of us?"

"Um...That's something you can all live without." Mana said. "And if you're good kids, never ask your parents about these even though you don't know. That's a promise between us, all right?"

"Anyways, it's all because you all were too noisy. If not, the 'Maid Cafe' idea would have worked!-!" Ayaka complained, throwing up her fists.

"Iinchou, you're noisy too!" Yuuna protested.

"Ah!-? Everyone, please calm down. Calm down. Calm down." Negi begged.

"Does anyone have any ideas that _aren't_ illegal or depraved!-?" asked Anya lifting her face to the Heavens.

"Aaah...And to think that Anya-chan just wanted to introduce her friend and work hard for the festival." Konoka said.

"I can't believe that she was fighting Amagasaki-san just a few days ago." Yue sighed. "If I told her, she'd probably laugh. Maybe I should try that."

"To try to control our class is an extreme job." laughed Setsuna.

"Indeed, using cute girls as a selling point is too unoriginal..." Haruna said, adjusting her glasses again. "How about we do it the other way round?" She raised a finger.

"**Oooooh!-!**" said Sakurako, Kazumi, Yuuna and Makie.

"What you mean, aru?" asked Ku Fei.

"Are you saying that we should use cute boys as a selling point?" asked Fuuka.

"That's it!" said Haruna.

"**Oooh! Good idea!**" squealed Sakurako.

"But who we use, aru?" asked Ku Fei.

"Negi-kun, of course!" said Haruna as she grabbed his arm and pulled him forward.

"**Good one, Saotome-san!**" said Sakurako.

"Yay!" squealed Makie.

"I like the idea," said Yuuna, "but what are we going to do with him?"

"We'll have Negi-kun without undergarments!" explained Haruna.

"**Kyaaaaa?-!**" screeched Negi.

"Hey!" Asuna screeched.

"How would that even work?-!" asked Chisame.

"Saotome-san!" complained Ayaka as Chizuru laughed behind her.

"Are you listening to me at all!-?" Anya cried. "Negi isn't here to be a toy!" The lack of listening didn't change as the girls argued among themselves until Nitta opened the door.

"You guys!-! What are you all doing so early in the morning...?-!" Nitta cried.

"Ah..." Sakurako said. "**We're just preparing for the festival!**" Nitta winced as he covered his ears.

"I can hear you arguing from the other side of the building!" cried Nitta. "This is a school! A place of learning! People are trying to sleep! You should all be in your dorms, resting for your next class!"

"**But we came here so we wouldn't wake up anyone on the other floors of the dorm!**" complained Sakurako. Nitta covered his ears once again.

"You have break for discussing non-academic activities! All of you, squat! Anya! Come with me and bring your friend with you!" The two preteens followed Nitta into his office. They all sat down at his desk. "Anya, you really need to discipline your students. You can't let them yell at each other! Especially at this time! You should all be asleep! Or at least be getting ready after having just woken up! And what was your friend doing there?"

"Negi's just here to help with the school festival." replied Anya.

"All right, but you still need to control the class better." sighed Nitta. "Even though you're still young, you still have to work harder."

"Will do so." sighed Anya.

/

Yue paused from reading as the slimes laughed at the tale and Suramui rolled across the floor in hysterics.

"Wahahaha! This s a really funny story, Yue-san!" she giggled as she tried to hold back the tears. "But I bet you don't even need your book to entertain people."

"Oh?" Yue asked. "Does this mean that I don't have to read from it anymore?"

"No!" Ameko begged, pressing herself against the glass. "Please, we need to hear your stories, Yue-sama!"

"Well, without my book I think that Paru's still better than me at relating humorous stories. Maybe I'll bring her along some time. But…if you're sure about wanting me to read some more, then…" The slimes and Chigusa all turned to face her with widened, expectant eyes. "I guess that I _can_ read to you some more, but first we need to discuss some things." Her audience slumped. "Do you want to reach a point where you're allowed out or not?" Yue asked.

"Yes. We'd like to go out eventually." Purin replied. "Preferably soon. We were glad to be free again."

"Well, that brings me to my first point." Yue said. "You were working for Fate-san and Wilhelm-san after being let out weren't you?"

"Yes." Purin answered.

"And you were working for them as well, weren't you Amagasaki-san?"

"Yes. That's right." replied Chigusa.

"Well, why were you working for them?" Yue asked. The slimes looked at each other in confusion.

"Graf Wilhelm-sama was our partner for a while." Purin replied. "It was only natural that we would work together. And as Fate-san freed us, working for him was natural as well."

"So you are obviously capable of loyalty." Yue said. "Would we be entitled to that loyalty as well?"

"Well, you haven't freed us yet, have you?" replied Ameko.

"These things take time!" Yue said. "And what about you Amagasaki-san? Why were you working for them?"

"Besides the fact that Fate-han offered to free me?" Chigusa responded as she turned towards Yue. "They offered me revenge. Fighting against your teacher was its own reward to me. Do you still think that you can recruit me to your side when I have that mentality?"

"…Well, that's rather disappointing, but not unexpected from what I know about you." Yue sighed.

"What could you _possibly_ know about me!-?" Chigusa snarled.

"Even from the few times that I've visited you so far, I already know the themes that you like in stories." Yue replied. "I know that you like stories about people who find justice for their dead parents. That already tells me something about who you are. Plus it agrees with what Konoka's father told me about you. You blame Western mages for your parents' deaths and you hate them as your way of trying to honour your parents, but you've lost sight of how to truly honour them. You've even worked with Fate-san, a Western mage himself, just because you hated Anya-sensei more. Do you really think that this is the way to honour your parents? Following a path that has led you to become a criminal?" Chigusa clenched her teeth.

"You expect me to listen to someone who has learned Western magic rather than the magic of her homeland?-!"

"Have I ever been anything other than kind to the four of you?" asked Yue.

"No." replied Ameko.

"I enjoy your visits, Yue-san!" Suramui said.

"We all benefit from them." added Purin.

"…No, you haven't." Chigusa finally relented.

"Then maybe your prejudice against Western mages is clouding your ability to realise that Western mages include decent people in their number and you should try listening to them. I personally never gained the opportunity to learn Eastern magic before I was comfortable using Western magic and the same applies to many people. Konoka, however, has begun learning Eastern magic herself. If you were to cooperate with us, you could help train her to become a powerful Eastern mage. Isn't that the kind of thing you would rather be doing? Don't you think that that would be a better way of promoting Eastern magic?" Chigusa's eyes widened.

"…Yes." she responded. "I…would be honoured to teach Ojou-sama."

"All right. Then we are getting somewhere." Yue smiled. "She'll be glad to visit you for some tips, but we're still doing most of our training elsewhere."

/

Negi, Anya and Chisame carried their supplies towards Eva's cottage. "You have a lot of students, Anya." Negi said. "How do you keep track of them all?"

"It's not that hard." Anya replied. "But I can lend you my class roster to help you familiarise yourself with them." She reached into a bag and pulled out the roster, handing it to Negi. He opened it and looked inside.

"This will be really useful!" he said. "Thank you! But all these notes are from Takamichi! Why didn't you write anything there yourself?"

"Why would I?" asked Anya, raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah, it's not like she needed to show some kind of audience what she really thinks of us." Chisame added. They arrived at the cabin and knocked. The door was opened by Chachamaru who held out a hand to beckon them inside as she bowed.

"Welcome, Anya-sensei, Negi-san and Hasegawa-san."

"Thank you, Karakuri-san!" Negi said as he lifted his head from the roster and smiled at her. Chachamaru's face reddened and she lowered her head.

"You may call me 'Chachamaru', Negi-san."

"All right, Chachamaru-san. Thank you for your hospitality." They walked into the room where most of the others were waiting and Negi instantly lost his smile. "It's happened again!" he said. "I keep losing my ability to see the future!"

"What are you talking about!-?" asked Anya , turning towards him and widening her eyes.

"Onee-chan taught me to keep a sprite active to let me know what was going to happen in the immediate future to prepare for ambushes." Negi explained. "She said that it was a good idea to learn to use my talents to protect myself and that it was a good idea to stay prepared for danger. But since arriving at Mahora, I have lost the ability just before entering the bath, just before I was healed by Konoka-san, this morning in the class room and as I entered this room!"

"I see…" said Eva. "Have you realised yet what all those instances had in common with each other?"

"No, I don't know what you're talking about, Master." Negi replied.

"Think about it." Eva said. "Who was the person who left the bath as you arrived?"

"That was Asuna-san."

"And who did Konoka have with her when she came in to heal you?"

"Setsuna-san and Asuna-san."

"So what do you think all those situations had in common?"

"B-but before I left Wales, an Akuma attacked me and my sister and it happened there as well!

Well, not all the time. Onee-chan said that it was when he was activating 'magic cancel'."

"_Wilhelm!_" snarled Anya.

"Probably." Eva said.

"What are you talking about?" asked Negi.

"The akuma who helped kidnap me." Asuna explained.

"You were kidnapped?-!" asked Negi.

"You are naïve if you think that you won't have to deal with violence and kidnapping as a mage, Boya!" Eva said.

"I still don't understand why I supposedly have this effect on magic." Asuna interrupted. "It's useful for having the others practice with me, but why would I be able to cancel magic?" There was a knock at the door and Chachamaru opened it to usher in Yue, the last of their number.

"We were just discussing Asuna and her abilities." Eva informed her. "I don't suppose that your pets have shed any light on that subject?"

"Amagasaki-san claims to know very little about it." Yue replied. "She said that Fate-san wanted her to find out if Asuna-san was capable of magic cancel and told her how to find out, but not what it means. She says that Asuna-san clearly _does_ have magic cancel, but that's all that she knows."

"Well, the best you can do is prepare for Fate's reaction by training." Eva said. "So get to it!"

/

Negi's store quickly became a popular attraction. "So, what does it say?" asked Juliet.

"It says that you are close to achieving your dreams, but that others will try to snatch them from you." Negi replied, gazing into his crystal ball.

"Can you be more specific?" asked Juliet.

"Um, Juliet-chan, we have to give everyone in the club a chance." Konoka said from behind her in the rather long line. Juliet turned around to grin apologetically at her sempai and noticed Setsuna's scowl.

"All right." she sighed, standing up and handing over her chair to Konoka. Outside the shop, Yukino was begging her girlfriend to enter.

"He's a _fortune-teller_." Aya said as she screwed up her face in disgust.

"But he's so _cute_!" Yukino protested as she tugged on Aya's arm. "Everyone else is going to see him. And we can use him as the token shota in our films."

"You said the same thing about Anya-sensei's _other_ friend!"

"But he has even _more_ appeal! Wouldn't you agree, Misato-chan?" Hinamori Misato lowered the binoculars that she had been using to peer through the windows.

"Absolutely." she said. "Have you seen her other friend's ears? Clearly, the Murakami family was performing experiments on him to turn him into a mutant super-soldier!" Aya rolled her eyes.

"I thought that fortune-telling was one of the few things that we both agreed wasn't real."

"That's obviously a cover. A boy sent all the way to Japan to run a shop on campus? Clearly he's the son of wealthy entrepreneurs who've sent him to find an appropriate wife. One who is blonde, can roller-skate, isn't taller than him, has experience with journalism..."

"You mean experience with failing to get any of your articles printed." Aya said.

Misato glared at the taller girl. "It's not _my_ fault that the editor fails to recognise the truth! But soon, I'll have proof of Negi Springfield-san's identity, I'll get my first article published and his parents will acknowledge me as his soul mate!"

Chao sighed as she waited in line and her eyes darted between Ayaka, Barahime and Hikari. _How am I supposed to take notes with_**_them_**_here._ she wondered. Satomi shrugged at her, clearly wondering the same thing.

"Hey! Watch where you're going! There's a line here!" Barahime complained. She slammed someone against one of the shelves. Chao looked at who it was and battled to avoid smirking in approval.

"Hands off, girl!" Kotaro yelled. "I'm escorting a teacher!"

"Barahime, Kotaro, behave yourselves!" ordered Anya. "Do I need to give you _another_ detention for fighting, Barahime?" Barahime looked at how close she was to the front and let go. It wasn't worth risking her spot.

The two newest arrivals walked past the line towards the front. Chao clenched her fist and gritted her teeth as Kotaro walked passed her. Satomi raised her eyebrows and then her hands in a calming gesture. Chao relaxed. It would not be pleasant if she lost her cool. Especially this early in the game. It would be dangerous if anything happened before Asuna had gained her first pactio. She hadn't realised that meeting Kotaro face -to-face would have had this affect on her. She knew, intellectually that he had been trying to be helpful and that others were more to blame than he was. As an intellectual person, that should have been enough for her, but because of what he did, she would never be solely intellectual without the assistance of the Princess of Twilight. She needed to hurry her up.

"Negi, weren't you going to help, now that we've decided that we're doing a haunted house?" Anya growled as she slammed a palm onto his desk.

"That's right." he said. "I'm very sorry everyone, but I have to close early." The shop was filled with sounds of disapproval. Negi was amazed that he had become even more popular since arriving at Mahora. He wondered why his services were so sought after.

/

Misato prowled the corridors, looking for club mates. Luckily for her, it wasn't long before she spotted one. "Asakura-sempai!" she called out waving her hand to beckon the older student. Kazumi forced a smile and headed over to the short girl in roller-skates.

"Yes, Misato-chan. What is it?" she asked, even though she was fairly sure what the answer would be.

"How come my article about the world tree got rejected, but another one made the front page?"

"For the last time, Misato-chan, there's no reason to believe that the world tree is infested with glowing ooze monsters that are plotting to eat the students." Kazumi sighed.

"Of course there is! Why else would it glow?"

"Misato-chan, I'm supposed to be helping my class right now."

"Your mission to uncover the truth is more important!" Kazumi sighed again. This was probably going to take a while.

/

Meanwhile, in the classroom, the same article had just been brought up. "Hey, have you guys seen the Mahora news yet?" Makie asked, holding out the newspaper and pointing at it.

"What does it say?" asked Anya.

The girls began to gather around the article which discussed the legend of the world tree's ability to cause love confessions made during Mahorafest to result in successful couples. As some began to express doubt over the story's validity, Misora raised a finger.

"This is from a senior two years older than me. She said that at last year's school festival, a couple who was said to be an impossible match tried this out..." she said, "...and it worked right away!-!-!"

"Really!-?" asked the others as eyes widened and heads turned.

_This sound a bit like what the twins told me. _thought Anya. _Were they right? If I were to take Negi to the tree...what would happen?_

Haruna narrowed her eyes as she watched Nodoka turn towards Misora. She knew that she had smelled the love stench from Nodoka! Then there was the fact that she was watching Negi's store from the bushes. The subject of confession quickly swept the classroom. Asuna had just finished complaining about Setsuna and Konoka's advice when Chao tapped her on the shoulder.

"Takahata-sensei is a powerful martial artist, ne?" she asked. "That's why they call him 'Death Glasses', ne?"

"Huh?" asked Asuna. "Where did you hear that? And where are you going with this?"

"You can already fight, yo. But it looks unimpressive to brawl with Iinchou, ne? Maybe demonstrating more sophisticated fighting to him would impress him, ne? But the school festival is coming up very soon, yo. If only there was a short-cut for you to become a much better fighter very quickly." She walked off and got back to building the sets. Setsuna narrowed her eyes.

"What was that about?" she asked. Asuna held her chin as she furrowed her brows in thought.

/

"Don't stay out too late, Kotaro-kun!" Ayaka called out. "You'll make as worry!"

"I'll be fine!" Kotaro replied as he left the room. He quickly found himself in front of Chao. "Hi, Nee-san." He greeted her. Chao forced a smile.

"Hello, Murakami-san." she responded. "Looking forward to the festival, ne?"

"I…guess so." he replied.

"Good." Chao said. "Planning on entering some competitions, ne?"

"Well, I haven't really found out about the events except for those that me and…Onee-chan are involved in."

"Oh! Well, I can say that as a member of the Chinese Martial Arts Club, I heard that the martial arts events this year are going to be bigger than normal, with more prize money, yo. That sounds interesting, ne?" She smiled and batted her eyelashes.

"Oh. Yeah, maybe I could enter that." Kotaro said, wondering why his heart rate had just gone up.

"It would be a good idea to let your friends know then, ne?" Chao asked. "You could tell them that with a lot of hard work, one could win a lot of money."

"Yeah, I'll do that." Kotaro said. "Thanks, Nee-san. Bye" He headed off. Mana walked around the corner and into view.

"You wanted to see me. Are you going to ask me to throw the fight against him as well?" she asked.

"No. Feel free to beat him silly if you end up fighting him. I want you to let me know about how much progress Kagurazaka-san is making. I especially want you to let me know when she makes

a pactio."

"Kagurazaka-san in particular?" asked Mana.

"Yes. I need her to master her artifact sooner than she did in my timeline as a precautionary measure. After my efforts today, the ermine should take care of the rest."

/

Kotaro entered Eva's cabin and found himself in the middle of a conversation. "I need to step up my training, Setsuna-san." Asuna said.

"But you're already progressing so quickly!" Setsuna protested. "It's almost like you already knew most of this and are just remembering it!"

"But I need to become more powerful for the festival."

"If you need to become more powerful, Ane-san, why don't you make a pactio?" Chamo suggested as he ran up to her shoulder.

"And kiss a ten year old? No thank you!"

"If you are done, I have an announcement." Eva interrupted them. She pointed at Negi. "Boya, I've been watching you practice and I've decided the combat styles that will suit you the most. First is the wizard style which I have been teaching a bit of to Anya, Yue and Haruna even though Anya has decided to make combat mage her main style and the other two haven't decided yet. The other style is 'scry support'. Every team needs a leader. Someone to provide orders and information. As scry support, you'll fill that role. Rather than fighting yourself, you'll use your fortune-telling to discover how to use your allies most effectively and then order them to act appropriately. Knowledge of the future is an effective tool when developing strategy and tactics. Especially among those like you."

"So he'll be a typical Western mage who stays at the back and lets others fight for him." snorted Kotaro.

"In his capacity as a wizard, he'll still do some ranged fighting." Eva responded. "And the non-fighters still have their place on the field."

"He's a boy! He should be fighting in the front to protect the girls like me!" Kotaro protested.

"Kotaro, while we agreed to let you come with us, you're not officially my protector. That's my partners' job." Anya sighed.

"Well I _should_ be your official protector." Kotaro complained. "I'm going to enter the martial arts tournament and then you'll see that I'm a better protector than any girl!"

"You're entering the martial arts tournament?" asked Asuna.

"Yeah! And I heard that the prize money is bigger this year, so I'll face the best in the school and show you all!"

"My partners have useful powers." Anya said. "You can't even use most of your powers anymore. Being a protector is the reason that people _become_ partners."

"He'd be able to protect you if he became your partner." suggested Chamo.

"Fine then! ...Make _me_ your partner like Chamo-kun says!" Kotaro said. "Then you'll have no excuse for not letting me protect you!"

"What!-?" asked Anya.

"It's a good point." Chamo said. "If he wants to protect you, you should make a pactio with him."

"But…then we'd have to kiss." said Anya.

"Well…if we have to kiss for me to protect you…then I guess that that's what we have to do." Kotaro said as he looked down and scratched his head.

"But I don't want to be a pactio-slut! I already have _seven_ partners!"

"And not only have you needed all of them, but Mana-anego isn't coming with us." Chamo replied.

"Plus they're all girls!" Kotaro added. "You need a _boy_ protecting you!"

"I have no problem with you making pactios with girls," Chamo said with a shrug, "but do you really have a problem with kissing boys?"

"Well, I planned to make a pactio with a boy eventually, but…"

"Then what are you waiting for!" Chamo interrupted. "You'll need all the help that you can get if you're going on a mission to the magical world!" He jumped down and drew a pactio circle.

"Um…Okay." Anya said, stepping into the circle. Kotaro followed her and after a moment's hesitation, pressed his lips against hers.

"Pactio!" Chamo yelled and a card appeared in the air as the purple glow dissipated. He grabbed the card and duplicated it, handing a copy to each of Anya and Kotaro.

"Speaking of pactios," Eva said, pointing at Negi, "both of the combat styles that you are suited for depend a lot on allies."

"In other words, they're for cowards." Kotaro muttered.

"While you have many allies here, it is difficult to rely on an ally for a long period of time if you don't have a contract with them." Eva continued. "As such, it would be prudent for you to make pactios of your own. Preferably with those planning to join you on this mission."

"That's right Aniki!" Chamo said as he climbed onto Negi's shoulder. "You have a lot of catching up to do!"

"It's not a race!" Chisame cried.

"And boys should be the defenders, not girls." added Kotaro.

"Then maybe _you_ should be Negi-kun's partner, Kotaro-kun." suggested Haruna.

"What!-?" squealed Anya, Asuna, Chisame, Negi and Kotaro.

"I don't want to kiss _him!_" Kotaro said, pointing at Negi and blushing. Konoka's eyes lit up and she smiled.

"But it really is unfair that Negi-kun doesn't have any partners and not everyone here is Anya-chan's partner, so _I_ can be his partner." she offered.

"What!-?" squealed Setsuna and Negi.

"And Se-chan can as well!"

"What!-?" squealed Setsuna and Negi.

"Well, Se-chan, it's not a kiss between girls, so you shouldn't have a problem with it." Konoka explained with a shrug. "And this solves the problem of us not having pactios as well as the

problem of Negi-kun not having partners."

"But Ojou-sama!"

"I don't think that I should." Negi said. Konoka pouted and made puppy-dog eyes.

"It's not very gentlemanly to deny a girl a kiss, Negi-kun." she complained. "Are we not good enough to be your partners? Don't we deserve the power that a pactio will give us, even though we're helping you?"

"I…don't mean to offend." Negi replied.

"Plus, Master said that you need partners, didn't she?"

"Well, yes."

"Then let's do it!" Konoka said with a smile, dragging him into the circle and pressing her lips against his. Setsuna's jaw dropped. She then closed it again and bit her lip as she watched in interest.

"Pactio!" cried Chamo before grabbing the card that was produced and duplicating it.

"That was nice! Your turn, Se-chan!" Konoka said, letting go of Negi and grabbing hold of Setsuna.

"Ojou-sama! Is this really a good idea!-?" Setsuna cried.

"Well, I have a pactio now. It isn't fair for someone who has a pactio to be protected by someone who doesn't have one. You said that you still want to protect me, right?"

"Um...Yes, I do." said Setsuna.

"And you're not kissing another girl, so it's fine!" said Konoka. She pushed Setsuna into the circle.

"If Setsuna-san doesn't want to do it, she shouldn't have to!" Negi protested.

"No." said Setsuna, straitening her back. "If this is what must be done to protect Ojou-sama, then I shall do it!" She leaned forward pressed her lips against Negi's. Konoka smiled as she watched the two kiss.

"Pactio!" said Chamo and another card dropped as the light dissipated. He duplicated the card once more.

"Good." said Konoka as she hugged Setsuna. "Now we've had an indirect kiss."

"An indirect kiss!" squealed Setsuna.

"So a direct kiss shouldn't be so bad, right?"

"Ojou-sama, this is inappropriate!" Konoka sighed. She'd have to try again another time.

"Is everyone getting a pactio except me!-?" asked Asuna.

"Why don't you get a pactio as well, Ane-san?" asked Chamo.

"I may want to be more powerful, but I'm not desperate enough to kiss a ten-year old."

"Is this about what Chao-san said?" asked Setsuna.

"Well..."

"It's just a kiss, Asuna-san." said Haruna. "With your reluctance, it looks like you're afraid to show that you're attracted to one of them."

"What?-! That makes no sense!" said Asuna.

"Yes! What kind of ridiculous logic is that!" agreed Chisame.

"Don't you know about tsunderes?" asked Haruna.

"I think that you're interpreting tsunderes according to your own convenience." said Chisame.

"I'm not attracted to ten-year olds!" Asuna protested. "I like Takahata-sensei!"

"Then prove that you're not just avoiding a completely platonic kiss with them." said Haruna.

"That's ridiculous!" cried Asuna and Chisame.

"If it's ridiculous, you should have no problem with kissing them." said Haruna with a shrug.

"Fine!" said Asuna. "If I'm still not ready for the tournament, on the day before the festival, I'll make a pactio."

"All right, but I'll remind you of that promise!" said Haruna. "Now let's see what the rest of you can do!"

The air was soon filled with cries of, "Adeat!" Setsuna's card turned into a dagger. Konoka was covered in the flowing garb of an Eastern mage and she held a pair of fans. Kotaro was dressed in black leather, zips and studded collars.

"Ooh! Looking good!" said Haruna.

"So Asuna-san, did you really want to become more powerful for Takahata-sensei?" asked Setsuna.

"Well, I've already tried confessing before and it's never worked!" Asuna replied. "I was hoping that a different approach might work."

"I've got an idea!" Chamo said with a grin. "Leave it all up to me!"

/

"Chamo, what are you busy with there?" asked Anya.

"Oh. These are for my plan to help Asuna-anesan." said Chamo, pulling out a bottle of round pills.

"What are they?" asked Anya as she raised an eyebrow.

"And are you hiding them well enough that Hakase won't find them?" asked Chisame. "Never mind those from other rooms like..." she shuddered, "Saotome."

"They're perfectly safe." Chamo reassured them. "They're 'Red Candy. Blue Candy. Age Deceiving Pills'!-!-!-!-!-!"

"How are they going to help Asuna-san?" asked Negi.

"We'll age you up and Asuna-anesan can go on a practice date with you so that she's not as nervous when she's with Takamichi!"

"You want me to go on a practice date with Asuna-san!-?" asked Negi.

"Yes."

"And you really think that that'll work?" asked Chisame.

"Of course it will!" replied Chamo. "Why don't you try them and see? Go ahead, Aniki!"

"Wait, why do I need to be aged up and go on a practice date?" asked Negi.

"Don't you want to help Asuna-anesan?" asked Chamo.

"Yes."

"Then go ahead! This is the best way!"

Negi grabbed a pill and swallowed before a poof and a cloud of smoke revealed a much taller, more handsome teenager. He was now exposing far more skin as his clothes stretched. Anya and Chisame widened their eyes and they blushed.

"Let me try!" said Anya copying Negi. After the smoke cleared, Anya looked down at her chest.

"Oh come on!" she complained. "Surely there should be more after this much time!"

"Maybe you're a late bloomer like Yuuna-anego." Chamo said with a shrug.

Anya pointed at Chamo and snarled, "Don't mention Yuuna's betrayal in front of me!"

"Well, it looks like we'll need some extra clothes." Chamo said, changing the subject.

/

Setsuna was busy giving pointers to Asuna and Konoka in their room when there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it." sighed Asuna as she stood up and headed for the door. She opened the door and gasped at the sight in front of her.

"What the...? Are...you Negi's brother or something?" Her face reddened as she stepped backwards and held her hand in front of her face.

"No, Asuna-san." The handsome teenager in the suit replied. "It's me, Negi. And I don't have a brother."

"Wh-why do you suddenly look like that!-?" Asuna cried as she backed away even more and pointed at him. _It's just like in my dream!_

"Look like what?" asked Konoka as she entered Negi's field of vision. "Oh! You can make yourself look older!" She squealed as she saw Negi. "You look so handsome! As expected of foreigners! Can you make me look older as well?"

"Sure, Kono-chan!" Chamo said as he popped out of Negi's pocket. "I got some pills off the Maho-net that'll change your age. All you have to do is pop a pill!"

"Then come in!" squealed Konoka. "We have to try them!" She grabbed Negi's hand and pulled him inside. "Se-chan, look at Negi-kun! He's made himself look older!" she called. Setsuna walked into their field of vision and gasped, turning bright red.

"N-Negi-san ...I wasn't aware that you were capable of this kind of magic." she said.

"It's just these pills causing the effect." explained Chamo, pulling the bottle out of Negi's pocket.

"Wow! Do will they turn me into an adult?" asked Konoka.

"Try it, the red one is for adults." Konoka swallowed a pill and with a puff of smoke she became taller and her breasts grew as she developed a more hourglass figure, stretching her clothes. Setsuna's eyes bulged and her jaw dropped as her face turned beet-red.

"What the!-?" said Konoka, but she was evidently pleased with the result from her smile and her

sudden interest in trying out different ages for herself and Setsuna.

"Konoka-ane-san, please don't eat so much, those are expensive!-!" Chamo complained.

"Oh, but Asuna hasn't had a turn yet!" complained Konoka and she advanced towards Asuna with a red pill.

"Wait! What!-? Konoka!" complained Asuna as she held up her palms. Konoka popped the pill into Asuna's mouth and a puff of smoke surrounded her. But when it cleared…

"Awww! Nothing happened!" complained Konoka. "Why's that!-?"

"Maybe the magic cancel?" suggested Chamo as he scratched his head.

"So did you just come to show us this?" asked Asuna as she examined her hands with a frown on her face.

"Well, this is part of my plan to solve your problems with Takahata." Chamo explained. "You need to go on a practice date with Negi-aniki."

"What!-?" cried Asuna as she pointed at Negi. "Go on a date with Negi!-?-!-? Why should I go on a date with him!-?"

"Chamo-kun, I wasn't sure about this from the beginning, so if Asuna-san doesn't want to, she shouldn't _have_ to." Negi said.

"Yeah, why do I have to go on a date with this guy first?" Asuna asked as she shoved Negi out of the way.

"Like I said, this is practice for the actual thing. Practice." Chamo explained taking a puff from his cigarette. "Like in battles, you need 'experience' in love too. After having some experience, the anxiety will gradually fade too. That way, you can finally invite Takahata to the festival, right? And besides, you haven't gone on a date before, right?"

"Well sorry for that." Asuna said with a deadpan expression.

"Me neither." said Negi.

"Me too." added Konoka.

"Me three." Setsuna said.

"But that's a really great idea, and conveniently tomorrow's a holiday." Konoka said with a smile.

"But why with Negi?" asked Asuna. "Isn't there a better option?"

"Well…unless you'd prefer Kotaro-kun…" said Chamo with a shrug.

"Fine!" said Asuna. "We really need older male friends."

"Well, this candy will make it easier to treat you date with Negi-aniki like a date with Takahata!" Chamo concluded. After they had made their arrangements, Asuna stayed behind and picked up the pills that she had taken from the jar. She popped a blue one in her mouth and shrunk to the size of a child in a puff of smoke, just as Konoka and Setsuna had. She looked at her hands once again and her frown deepened.

/

Yuuna, Akira and Makie were walking across campus when they noticed Ako carrying her bass guitar case on her back. "Hey, what'cha got there, Ako?" Yuuna asked as she waved at the girl.

"That weird looking bag. Doesn't the class preparation start only in the afternoon?"

"Oh, Misa and her band invited me over for practice." Ako explained as she turned around and allowed them to catch up. "They wanted a fourth member and Hakase didn't want to join, so they got me instead. Plus they were grateful to have a bass guitarist as they already had vocalists." 

"Now that you mention it, I've heard about it too." Yuuna said.

"Wow, playing live sounds fun." Makie said.

"I'll go and watch too." Akira decided.

"That sounds fun, but I'm no good at music at all." Yuuna said as she placed a hand behind her head.

"Hey hey, think they'll let me dance?" asked Makie as she raised a finger.

"Um, I don't think dancers are needed." Ako said as she took a step backwards. As she did so she started to lose her balance. "This bag is kinda heavy."

"**Ah!-!**" squealed Yuuna as she held out her arms.

"Ako be careful." Maki cried as Akira joined her in dropping her jaw. But a handsome teenager caught her as she fell over and righted her.

"You all right there, Izumi-san?" asked the man.

"Ah, yeah…" said Ako as she turned to look at the man and blushed. "Thanks for helping me."

"Heh, playing in a band huh. Sounds fun." the man said with a smile. "I'll go watch your performance."

"Ah." said Ako as her face reddened even more.

"Goodbye. I'll see you soon." said the man and he walked off.

"**Wow, who was that handsome guy!-?**" asked Makie.

"**Eh? I don't know him.**" Ako said, still blushing.

"**Liar! If you don't know him, how did he know your name?-!**" asked Yuuna.

"He looks familiar." said Akira as she watched his back. The man continued walking past Kotaro and the cheerleaders.

"**Hey guys, check it out.**" Misa said, elbowing Sakurako.

"**Eh! Wow, handsome!**" Sakurako cried as she turned to look.

"Yeah, a student from over there perhaps?" Madoka wondered aloud. Curious, Kotaro turned to the man causing the commotion.

"Eh? That handsome guy…kinda looks familiar to me." he said. The man continued walking till he was out of their sight. Eventually, he arrived at Starbooks Coffee where a girl was waiting for him.

"Sorry to make you wait, Asuna-san." he greeted her with a smile.

/

"All right, Chachamaru." Chao said. "It seems as though Negi-bozu is using his aged up form to go on a practice date with Kagurazaka-san today. This is as expected, but there has been an accumulation of minor differences from my original timeline that I haven't always been able to predict. The teachers are more suspicious and I do not want one of them to discover Negi-bozu's use of age-changing magic. I must avoid suspicion myself as they've been curious about me lately. As such, I need you to watch them and ensure that they are not discovered. We will pretend that you have been malfunctioning and therefore you cannot work to explain your absence."

"This deception will be more plausible as we'll have to erase the knowledge of the future that you learn in this meeting at the laboratory." Hakase continued. "This is a precaution in case you become compromised and the data will be backed up so you may have it back once it is no longer classified. We will claim that this is when you were fixed. Are these conditions acceptable?"

"Of course." Chachamaru stated. Chao got up and fetched a steel case before sitting down again and unlocking it.

"Very well. This contains hard copies of data on Negi Springfield." she explained. "I will be using some of it at Mahorafest, but I'll let you use some of it now." She pulled out some photographs and handed them to Chachamaru. "This is roughly what Negi-bozu will look like. This will help you find him. Commit these to memory and return them." Chachamaru slowly turned red.

"Chachamaru, what is the matter?" Chachamaru began to get up but tripped over her chair and fell over.

"I'm not sure." she said.

"Chachamaru, are you uncomfortable?" asked Satomi.

"No. There are no system anomalies present. I'll go complete the mission." She scrambled for the door.

Satomi turned to Chao and said, "Maybe we should do an _actual_ check-up."

"Maybe you're right." Chao replied with a frown. She picked up a spoon which was immediately crushed in her grip.

"Chao, leave the worrying to me." Satomi said. "You know that it is dangerous for you to worry. Especially as Kagurazaka-san hasn't gained her first artifact yet."

"Of course." sighed Chao and she put the bent spoon back down.

/

Chachamaru watched as Negi guided Asuna around the festival preparations and Setsuna, Konoka and Chamo spied on them. Asuna was acting irritably even as she ate the ice-cream that Negi had brought her, though she cheered up after doing so well at the shooting stand. After that, everything seemed to be going well with them, but she battled to keep up with them due to how often she was tripping. This lasted until Negi accidentally grabbed Asuna's boob while helping her scoop goldfish. Chachamaru fell over again and when she got up, she saw that the Negi had fallen on the floor and the red-faced Asuna had ended up in a position where she was exposing her panties to him. Chachamaru collapsed again and missed Asuna punching him across the street. After that, things calmed down again. Finally, it seemed as though the problem that Chao was worried about was going to occur. They were headed for a table where Takahata and Shizuna were sitting. Chachamaru launched herself at Negi and Asuna.

"Isn't that Takahata and Shizuna-sensei?" asked Negi as Asuna turned around to run. "**Hey!-? Asuna-san!-?**" He turned around just as Chachamaru slammed into them, knocking them to the floor. "Chachamaru-san!-? Are you okay?"

"I-I'm sorry, Negi-san." Chachamaru said as she raised herself off of them, her face now very red. "I didn't mean to knock you over."

"Are-are you all right, Chachamaru?" asked Asuna, now occupied by the kind of distraction that being slammed into the floor tends to be.

"I-I'm sorry. I've just had some coordination problems." Chachamaru replied. "Hakase is planning to perform a check-up on me tomorrow to determine what the problem is." Setsuna and Konoka came running up to them, the latter carrying Chamo.

"Are you all right?" Konoka asked.

"Yes, were any of you hurt?" Setsuna pressed.

"Chachamaru isn't feeling well." Asuna said.

"Are you sure that you'll be all right until tomorrow, Chachamaru-san?" asked Negi. Chachamaru's face reddened even more.

"I shall be perfectly fine, Negi-san. Thank you." she said.

"And what about you, Asuna-san?" asked Setsuna.

"…It looks like Takahata-sensei already has someone. I should have realised. I already had suspicions about their relationship." Asuna said as she cast her face down.

"But maybe they were just eating together as friends or co-workers!" Negi protested. "I'm sure he likes you! We all like you!" Asuna smiled.

"Well, for now we have to make sure that Chachamaru is all right." she said.

"Yes. Let us take you to your check–up tomorrow, Chachamaru-san!" offered Negi. Chachamaru reddened some more and fell over.

"Th-thank you, Negi-san!" she said. Negi reached over and helped her up.

"Are you sure that you are all right for now?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you."

"You know, I'm impressed that you recognised Negi-kun." Konoka said.

"I'm familiar with this kind of magic." Chachamaru explained. "Master uses it, after all."

/

The next day, Chachamaru opened the cabin door at the sound of knocking. Her face reddened as she saw Negi, now in his natural form again. He was carrying Chamo on his shoulder and was accompanied by Asuna, Setsuna, Konoka and one other person that she hadn't expected. "Anya-sensei!-?" she gasped.

"Negi told me that he was worried about you." Anya explained. "What kind of teacher would I be if I showed less concern about my students than my friend did?" They walked to the laboratory where they met Satomi. After they calmed down from seeing her wearing her equipment, she apologised for startling them, saying that she'd been working on an experiment.

"Please remove your shirt." she requested as she held the end of a stethoscope towards Chachamaru. "Oh. Right...Right here?" asked Chachamaru.

"Yep!" Satomi replied with a smile.

"Looks like she'll be naked." commented Konoka.

"Yeah." said Negi.

"Don't just smile at her, you perv!" Anya complained, grabbing Negi and covering his eyes with her hands. "You can't watch a girl while she's changing!"

"Sorry Anya." Negi squealed. "You're right! I'll wait outside!"

"Aiyah, quick." Satomi ordered, ignoring the others as Negi left the room.

"Okay." Chachamaru agreed and she took of her shirt, revealing her mechanical body.

"Wow. Chachamaru's really a robot." said Konoka.

"Wow, Hakase-ane-san, so you're Chachamaru's creator?" Asuna asked.

"It's okay. You can look now." Anya called out. Negi slowly walked back into the room.

"Yes. That is correct. Even though mobility is powered by magic, she is different from Eva-chan's other dolls." Satomi explained. "Chachamaru's actuation, body structure, atomic computer, artificial intelligence and so on are products of science made by me. The basic structure of the 'Mutually Wisdom System' was given to me by MIT."

_So that's how it is._ Chamo thought as he scratched his chin.

"Wait a second!" Anya interrupted. "You mean that you've known about magic this entire time!-?"

"Naturally." Satomi replied. "Did you really think that a scientist would have her robot creation

work for a mage and never find out about magic?"

"And you just mentioned magic in front of all of us?-!" asked Anya.

"...You are all involved with magic, are you not? You and Negi-san are mages, Sakurazaki-san is a shinmeiryuu employed by Konoe-sensei and has been teaching Konoe-san and Kagurazaka-san." Satomi replied, raising an eyebrow.

"You knew all that but you never discussed it with us before!-?" asked Anya widening her eyes and holding out her palms.

"Well, it's not really my business." Satomi replied with a shrug. "Just like the blog that you help Chisame-san with isn't my business."

"Chiu is _not_ going to be happy that you knew about all this the whole time." sighed Anya, lowering her head.

"Anyway, this is strange." Satomi said, returning her attention to Chachamaru. "I can't seem to detect any anomalies, yet your motor rotation counts keep rising...What's wrong with you?"

"It's this special feeling..." Chachamaru replied, lowering her eyelids and looking away. "How should I put it into words? I'm afraid it's-it's what you call em-embarrassment...I guess."

"_What!-? You're feeling shy!-? An artificial feeling shy!-?_" Satomi gasped, backing away suddenly.

"Is that normal?" asked Anya.

"Well, I didn't think that she _could _feel shy!" replied Satomi. "Anything else?"

"I feel anxiousness around the main activation switch on my chest." Chachamaru explained. "My face feels hot too." Satomi pressed her hand against Chachamaru's forehead.

"_Wow, it's really hot!-!_" she exclaimed. "_This is too weird. Chachamaru having all these signs. What exactly does this all mean?_"

"_This is nothing strange at all. Your heart speeding up..._" Konoka said as she rested her cheek on her palm, raised a finger and smiled. "_This means that you're in love._"

"Can robots _be _in love?" asked Anya.

"_Uh? Love!-? No way!-?_" Satomi cried.

"How can this be?" asked Chachamaru.

"That's impossible!" cried Satomi before she began a huge rant about the statistical improbability of a mechanically based being showing the characteristic signs of infatuation.

"Mad scientist again." sighed Asuna.

"Yup!" agreed Negi.

"But is this really possible!-?" asked Anya.

"Wow, a robot that is able to fall in love. Isn't that sooo romantic?" asked Konoka, still smiling with a finger raised.

_Wait, wait a minute. An AI that is able to fall in love...equals a Nobel Prize invention?_ Satomi wondered. "Heh, heh, heh. So that's how it is. This might be love after all."

"Yeah!" agreed Konoka.

"Are you sure?" asked Anya.

"There's a way to find out! All right! Let's begin the experiments!-! Leave the checking for next time." Satomi announced while adjusting her glasses.

"Yahoo!" cheered Konoka, raising a fist into the air.

"Wait!" cried Chachamaru.

"What kind of experiment is that!-?" asked Asuna, screwing her eyes shut.

"How do you perform an experiment to find out if someone's in love?" asked Anya. "It sounds like something Haruna would come up with like that 'love-stench' thing she goes on about!"

"Saotome-san?" asked Satomi. "She doesn't know enough about real science! Watch me and I'll show you how to discover if someone is in love!"

/

Satomi had Chachamaru walk through the cafeteria of the laboratories. The male scientists watched eagerly. "Umm..." asked Chachamaru, "...What's happening now?"

"**This is to help you get the feeling you get when you wear something you're not used to.**" Satomi explained with a smile. "This is to recreate the situation that causes your motor rotation counts to rise. Come on, Chachamaru. Do some more cute poses and let the boys of the Technical Block concentrate on you more!-!"

"But that..." began Chachamaru as she turned to look at Negi.

"Pretty." he said, smiling and pressing his palms together. Anya glared at him.

"**Wowow, there's some movement already!**" Satomi cried.

"**No.** That's..." began Chachamaru, but Satomi didn't listen and pulled her away, only bringing her back after she had been changed into sailor-fuku.

"**Next is this!**" Satomi announced.

"You should dress her in something that makes her boobs look smaller." suggested Anya.

"Really?" asked Satomi. "That's not what the literature seems to suggest." Asuna covered her face with a palm.

"**Ah!-?**" cried Chachamaru, looking down at herself. "My mechanical body doesn't look good in these clothes. The joints are too obvious." She raised an arm to examine it.

"Nothing of the sort." Konoka disagreed, raising a finger again and smiling.

"Yeah, it's quite cute." Negi added, blushing.

"What are you blushing for!-?" Anya snarled, grabbing his collar.

"**Eh!-?**" cried Chachamaru.

"**Wow!-? What an amazing rise in numbers!-! Keep it going!-! It's working well. This may be **

**it!-!**" Satomi cried. Anya let go of Negi and turned towards Satomi.

"**Kyah!**" squealed Konoka as she grasped her cheeks and blushed.

"Ah!" Chachamaru said as she held up her hands.

"**But if it's really love, who's the other person then?**" asked Konoka.

"**Hm, my sentiments exactly, Konoe.**" said Satomi as she turned towards her. "_Then, let's try searching the memory database._" She turned her attention back to her laptop.

"Wow, you can do that!-?" gasped Konoka, reddening even more.

"Wait a minute!" cried Asuna, whose eyes widened dramatically. "**Isn't this an invasion of other people's privacy?**" She reached out a hand.

"Yeah, this really is too much already!-!" agreed Konoka.

"Yes!" added Anya. "You're still my students! I can't let you disrespect each other's rights to privacy!"

"**FOR THE SAKE OF SCIENCE, THIS MUST BE DONE!-!-!**" declared Satomi.

"This is wrong!" Negi protested.

"**Heh, heh, heh! She placed all the video shots into her most precious folders! This...**" Satomi squealed.

"**Hey, hey.** Stop it already!" Asuna ordered.

"**THIS IS IT!**" Satomi cried.

"**Satomi!**" yelled Anya. "**Stop it! Or I'll have to give you detention!**"

"**Detention is a small price to pay for the advancement of science!**"

"**Ah. No.**" begged Chachamaru. On the screen, several pictures of kittens were displayed. Dispersed among the more recent kitten pictures, were pictures of Negi. Chachamaru's arms suddenly extended, knocking away the audience, missing only Negi and Satomi. Negi turned to the pile of bodies, missing what was on the screen.

"**Ow...What was that?**" asked Asuna as she sat up and placed a hand behind her head which was still red.

"**Awwww. Who was that in the pictures?**" asked Konoka as she sat up herself.

"I didn't see it either." Setsuna replied, scratching her ear.

"Neither did I." added Anya as she got up from the floor. "But I was serious, Satomi! You're getting a detention! And Chachamaru! I know that you're upset, but assaulting your fellow students and your teacher is no way to behave! Your getting detention as well!"

"Girls do love romance stories after all." Chamo said as he held his smoking cigarette.

Satomi, however, ignored Anya. "This is too amazing Chachamaru. So this is true after all?" Satomi cried as she made a fist. "**But I'm amazed, the person you actually love is Ne...**" She stopped looking at Chachamaru's sudden shaking. "**Eh!-?**" Chachamaru had stated to cry. "Cha..."

"Chachamaru-san." said Negi.

"Ne-Negi-san, this isn't what it looks like...No..." she said, covering her reddening face with a hand. "**HAKASE, YOU IDIOT!-!-!-!**" She launched an extended punch which slammed into Satomi's cheek.

"**_TWO _ detentions, Chachamaru!**" cried Anya.

"**UWA!-?-!-?**" cried Satomi. _No way, she actually attacked me, her creator? Changing her priorities programmed into her, all by herself? Hohohoho, you've grown, Chachamaru._

"**That's not...**That's not what it looks like...NO..." Chachamaru said, her face still red, before starting to run off, "...NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!-!-!" Steam poured out her ears.

"**EH!-?**" cried Negi.

"**She's, she's gone berserk!-!**" cried Satomi as she got up. One of the lenses of her glasses had cracked. "It's too much of a load on her memory route!-!"

"**Wha!-?**" cried Negi.

"**No, it's not like that!**" Chachamaru cried as she charged through the crowd of scientists, sending them flying.

"Chachamaru-san!-!" called Negi as he reached out a hand.

"Come back, Chachamaru!" cried Anya.

"We need to capture her as quickly as possible!" Satomi said. "Mages can fly, right? I need you to do so!"

"What about secrecy!-?" asked Anya.

"If you do it here, it'll be passed off as an experiment!" Satomi replied, waving a hand dismissively. A message about Chachamaru was broadcast over the intercom. As Negi started flying and Anya got out her broom.

"**Please press Chachamaru's right breast!-!**" Satomi yelled.

"**WHAT!-?**" cried Anya.

"Since we're in the middle of a test, it should be possible to completely eliminate any transmissions to her that way!-!" Satomi explained.

"**The breasts!-? Gotcha!**" cried Negi as he flew off.

"**Oh no you don't!**" cried Anya, lifting off. "**If she needs to have her breast pressed,**_**you**_**won't be the one doing it!**" She flew after Negi. He was just about to press Chachamaru's breast when Anya crashed into him at high speed. While Chachamaru's breast was pressed which reverted her to her calm self, the resulting tangle of limbs was a large mess and Konoka had some injuries to remove afterwards. Afterwards, Satomi agreed to keep Chachamaru's secret to Konoka's disappointment and offered to give her "dirty parts" which Chachamaru assured her were unnecessary.

/

Two days before the festival, Negi arrived at class 3A to help again when the cheerleaders gave him tickets to their performance. That signalled a cascade of girls asking him to attend their functions. "Wait, why are you all asking _him_, to come!-?" asked Anya as she flailed her arms in the air.

"**Well, you and Kotaro-kun are welcome as well, Anya-chan!**" replied Sakurako with a smile.

"Naturally." agreed Ayaka and others began murmuring in agreement. Kazumi soon made a schedule for the three that was incredibly overbooked. From off to the side, Nodoka, Haruna and Yue watched.

"This is your chance, Honya!" Haruna said. "You should ask him out!"

"I-I just..." began Nodoka.

"You like him don't you!-?" Haruna asked. "I've been watching you!"

"Well, I-I do like him but..." Yue's eyes widened.

"If you like him, you should go for it!" she said. "He's the first boy you've liked, so you should take this opportunity before someone else tries!"

"Um, I understand!" said Nodoka. The three girls walked up to Negi.

"Hello." said Negi. He stood up and touched his head.

"Hello." replied Nodoka.

"Any problem?"

"It's...it's...about...**The Library Exploration Club is having an adventure meeting! You must come...Please!**" She held out a pair of tickets. Her flanking friends nearly collapsed before taking the opportunity to invite him to their _own_ events.

"Nodoka, it should not be like this." complained Haruna.

"You must work harder!" Yue whispered in agreement.

"Ok-okay...erm...err...erm...err...during the school-school festival, would you like to go out with me?"

"**Nodoka! What are you...?-!**" Anya started yelling.

"Ah! Go-go out together?" asked Negi.

"**It's so embarrassing.**" Nodoka cried, running off. "**I actually said it out loud!**"

"**NODOKA!-!-!**" everyone called out.

"**This child didn't even get to hear it twice! Negi, are you okay?**" asked Haruna.

"Yes-yes. No problem with me."

"**Please push it to the last day!**'" asked Yue with a raised finger before she ran off with Haruna after their friend.

"**But-but...How can she just...?**" spluttered Anya.

"Nodoka is so...courageous." said Asuna. The others began to laugh to Negi's indignation until they were interrupted again by Chachamaru's invitations and failed attempt at asking Negi out. After that, Kotaro ran up to them.

"Hey! Anya!" he called, waving as he ran and carrying a form. "I'm going to register in the battle tournament! Then you'll see how well I can protect you!"

"You're still on about that!-?" asked Anya. "I told you that all my partners are useful. It would be stupid to act like you were my only one!"

"Wow!" exclaimed Chamo as he looked at the form. "The prize money is ten million!"

"Ten million?" asked Asuna.

"That's right!" said Kotaro. "Chao-san told me that the prize money would be high! So there should be lots of tough guys to prove myself against!"

"She told _me_ that as well." Asuna said, touching her chin. "I've been wondering if I should enter."

"You!-?" asked Kotaro.

"What?" asked Anya, scowling. "You don't think she can do it because she's a girl?-!"

"NO!" cried Kotaro. "Asuna-nee-chan is strong and can fight like a boy!"

"But _only_ Asuna?" asked Anya.

"Of course not!" cried Kotaro. "Setsuna-san, Kaede-nee and Ku Fei-san are strong too!"

"And what about me?" asked Anya.

"Well, you're a Western mage and haven't really used your martial arts in a real fight before so..." began Kotaro, turning his head away.

"Well, I'll _prove_ that I can do it!" Anya declared. "I'm also entering."

"...Are you sure about..." began Kotaro.

"Yes, I'm sure!"

"Well, all right. I had a small problem, but it shouldn't be too bad for you." Kotaro sighed.

"What problem?" asked Anya.

"Anybody below twelve will be sent to the junior section." explained Kotaro. "If I fight with them,

isn't it like bullying them?"

"Plus, the prize money will be smaller." added Chamo.

"This is not good." sighed Kotaro.

"Heh! Heh! I've got an idea!" announced Chamo.

"Really?" asked Kotaro.

"You could get us _both_ into the adults section?" asked Anya, giving a quick glare to Kotaro.

"Idea...Ah! Don't tell me you mean..." began Negi.

"Something like that! Let's go Kotaro!" cried Chamo. The two of them ran off.

"Snow leopard seemed to have a really good idea." said Kotaro.

"Wait for me!" called Anya as she chased after them. Soon after they left, Ako and Madoka arrived.

"What's up?" asked Asuna.

"...Actually we've been asking around about..." began Ako.

"We met a handsome guy the other day." Madoka explained as she raised a finger. "He had the same hairstyle as Negi-san and we were wondering if any of you knew him. Maybe you, Asakura or Negi-san?" Everyone's eyes widened.

"Oh! That was...!" began Chisame.

"Negi's cousin!" finished Asuna. Chisame turned to Asuna.

"_Cousin?_" she whispered. "Isn't brother more believable?"

"My...?" began Negi.

"Your _cousin_, riiiight!-?" asked Chisame.

"Yes, your cousin visiting Japan for a tour!" added Asuna.

"That's right!" said Negi. "My cousin, Nagi Springfield." With that, Anya and Kotaro arrived in their aged up forms. Chisame's eyes widened.

"Oh look!" she cried. "It's friends of _Negi's cousin, Nagi!_"

"Friends of...?" began Kotaro.

"That's right!" Anya interrupted. "We're Nagi's friends!"

"Nice to meet you." said Ako.

_This guy looks like he's even more my type than Nagi-san is._ thought Madoka. "Are you two a couple?" she asked. _This girl is tall and beautiful. I don't want to have to compete with that._

"NO!" cried Anya. "We're just friends and both single."

"Well, we have tickets to our performance and wanted to give one to Nagi-san, but you're also welcome to come." Madoka said.

"Please give Nagi-san his ticket!" said Ako.

"Okay." replied Kotaro as they handed over three tickets.

"Got to go!" cried Ako as she ran off.

"Hope to see you again soon!" Madoka called as she ran off. The next arrival was Eva, who ignored them until she noticed that the two new teenagers looked surprisingly familiar.

"You've been using age-changing magic!-?" she asked after she froze and turned towards them.

"Um...well...yes." replied Anya.

"How about you?" she asked, turning to Negi.

"Yes. I've used it too, Master." he replied.

"I see." Eva smiled. "Any particular reason, or just experimentation?"

"Kotaro and I needed to age ourselves up to enter the martial arts tournament." Anya explained.

Eva raised her eyebrows.

"And what about you, Boya?" she asked Negi.

"Well, I don't know martial arts, so there's no point in me entering." Negi replied.

"But this is a good reason for me to enter." said Eva, raising a finger. "I should see how well my primary student has progressed. Also, as I've now seen the aged-up forms of two of you, I'd like to see the third. So if neither of you gets further than me in the tournament, Negi will have to spend the last day of the festival with me in his aged-up form."

"But-but..." began Anya.

"I have other arrangements!" cried Negi.

"And I'm your Master." said Eva. "If neither of you gets further than me, you obviously all need more lessons from me and I'll start with you. This is your teacher's command, you don't have any other choice. Got to go, I am looking forward to it." Finally, Sayo asked if they could spend time with her as well, if they were already spending time with the other girls.

/

The next day, Shizuna spotted Anya as she left the school building. "Ah, Anya-sensei. The principal has asked me to summon you to a meeting." she said.

"All right." She turned around.

"Wrong way." Shizuna said. "He wants you to meet him in the clearing in front of The World Tree. Oh, Sakurazaki-san, if it's possible, he wants you to come as well."

"That's all right, Setsuna-san." said Asuna, ho, along with the rest of Anya's team from 3A, had followed her out.

"See you later." added Konoka with a wave. Setsuna was surprised to find the area become deserted as they approached. They did not notice Kazumi and Sayo following from a distance. When they arrived, they were met by several students and staff-members. Kazumi and Sayo quickly summoned their artifacts to spy on the proceedings.

"**The people assembled here…**" Konoemon announced, "are usually scattered and working among the University Town's various locations. Elementary, middle, high schools and university…magic teachers…and magic pupils. Well, Negi-kun is technically a shop owner rather than a teacher or pupil, but he is also associated with the school. Let's do it everybody." After the surprised reactions by some as well as introductions, Konoemon explained the purpose of the meeting, "I've expressly gathered us today because a problem has come up. Ladies and gentlemen, we must decide how to use our strengths to defeat it."

"**An enemy?**" asked Kotaro with a smile as he formed a fist.

"**A-again? Is it someone very strong?**" asked Negi.

"**Why does this school have so many enemies anyway!-?**" asked Anya.

"It's not like on the field trip. It's a serious matter, but not along that line." explained Konoemon as he raised a finger. "But still very serious. You know the legend of unrequited love."

"Aaa, it's a worthless story among the kids I'm living with. On the last day of the school festival, people wish on The World Tree, hoping it will grant their desire. Exactly the sort of thing…" began Kotaro as he held out a hand dismissively.

"That?" asked Negi, turning to Kotaro. "They use it to get a lover? Yuuna-san said that. What nonsense."

"Well, what's the big deal?" asked another teacher.

"It is possible…" began Konoemon as he stroked his beard. "It's time to tell you the truth about the matter."

"Heh?" asked Setsuna.

"Seriously, the request will probably come true!" announced Konoemon as he raised a finger. "It's helped with such things once every twenty two years."

"Ha…Wha…?" began Kotaro as his jaw dropped.

"You mean to say that if I wanted the tree to do something…!-?" began Anya.

"Not so fast…" interrupted Konoemon as he shook his finger. "Ladies and gentlemen, from now on, throughout the time of the school festival until sunset of the final day, the legend of The World Tree will come true. So you must watch out for this behaviour, and block any confessions made by the pupils."

"**Huh? You're not going to let their wishes be granted?**" asked Kotaro.

"Isn't that just a superstition?" asked Setsuna. They all widened their eyes and dropped their jaws again.

"Ho ho ho. To be brief, the students call it The World tree and take care of it, but it's not just an ordinary tree." Konoemon explained with a raised finger. "Its official name is 'Sacred Tree Bontou' but a very strong magical power is hidden inside. In other words, it's a place where the 'wood magic' builds up. Once every twenty two year period, that magical power gains strength and overflows its boundaries. From The World Tree in the centre, six points around it gather its strong magical power. This plaza is one of those places. This huge magical power does not give a person anything they desire to have or do. In short, things such as world conquest, a desire for a hundred billion Yen or selfish nonsense such as a girl's panties, it won't grant. What it does grant can really be a trap for the young. The reason we're concerned with restricting the confession is, it achieves a success rate of **one hundred and twenty percent!-!-!** A spell of such a power class must be used correctly."

"Ha…Wha?" asked Kotaro.

"So, what you're saying is that the wishes it grants will be made twenty percent cooler?" asked Anya.

"No." replied Konoemon. "Not twenty percent _cooler_, twenty percent _more extreme_ and therefore, more dangerous!"

"So, if you were to tone down your wish by sixteen and two thirds of a percent…?" began Anya.

"It would _still_ be too dangerous to make such a wish without absolute certainty!" Konoemon interrupted. "Really, this should occur next year, but because of the abnormalities of weather due to sunspots, it's one year early, dammit! Accordingly, in this time of emergency, I'm drafting you to help us in dealing with this situation."

"Bu-but having a sweetheart's normal isn't it?" asked Negi. "That's the way it is in The West."

"Ridiculous! What a thing to say!" replied Konoemon, raising a finger again. "The underlying principle for a magic user is completely opposite. A person needs permanence to manipulate their spirit. But if love isn't there, one becomes a slave if the person they love cannot shoulder the burden and the situation becomes unpleasant."

"Is that how it is?" whispered Negi. "Then making love potions like the one that Grandfather gave me ingredients for should be prohibited."

"Well, the fact that they're temporary isn't an excuse for making them." replied Chamo. "If you used the ingredients, you'd be in hot water, Aniki. Keep cool. They're illegal."

"**What!-?**" cried Negi.

"Please explain?" asked Konoemon.

"**It's all right. He's just overwhelmed.**" explained Chamo, waving his arm dismissively. They were busy discussing the prevalence of the rumours, when a girl carrying a broom with her hair tied in pigtails interrupted them.

"Somebody's watching us." she said.

"What?" asked Konoemon. A teacher with dark glasses and a beard who was smoking clicked a small device and flicked his fingers and a massive shock wave spread out and sliced a drone out of the air.

"There's a strong feeling of magic in that machine…" he declared. "Students…They're finding out who the mages are. There are intelligent pupils who despise us, aren't there?"

"**Chase them!**" ordered Konoemon. "If they get too far, there'll be too much publicity about this. Limit the number of pupils who find out! Well, as long as they don't think of confessing! The main concern is that the adolescent students don't make a big mistake. However, sincere magic users may properly make a successful request. Use discretion. Fine, now all of us will take patrol shifts until the end of the festival. Everyone scatter!-!"

/

"Oh no! The spy plane was destroyed!-! They saw it!" Satomi cried from her hiding place.

"As expected." said Chao. "We disagreed on this Hakase. You believed that its stealth mode was flawless. I didn't want to take the risk. We have to get away from our pursuers, yo."

"Yes, fellow troublemaker." said Satomi. "They might wipe out our memory."

"We can't risk that, yo! I've already removed my backup system in preparation for when Hasegawa-san gains her second pactio! **Hakase, take the extra stealth camouflage and hide separately. I'll lure them away.**" ordered Chao.

"Will you be okay?" asked Satomi.

"I'll be fine!" replied Chao. "I'm much faster than they are and if I become worried, it'll make me faster, yo!"

"But we must not let that happen!" Satomi protested.

"Just do it, Hakase!" She jumped into the air, crushing the tiles to dust as she launched to a height that dwarfed the buildings. It would probably be amusing to see the faces of her pursuers, but she had at least attracted their attention. She darted from roof to roof, covering ground far faster than any other mode of transport available on campus. She actually had to continually double back to make sure that they were still chasing her rather than Satomi. They had sent Gandolfini, Mei and Takane after her. Takane at least gave them a massive numerical advantage with her summons. She couldn't let them spread out and discover Satomi. She then spotted Negi, Kotaro, Setsuna and Anya walking down the street, discussing their schedules. She decided to take advantage of this and jumped down onto the street. Her feet cracked the ground as she landed. "An-Anya-sensei. It's you! Can you help me out? Suspicious people are chasing me!-!" she cried.

"Chasing you!-?" cried Negi. "Then we should help!"

"I'm fine with helping," said Kotaro, "but how would _you_ be able to help?"

"And what do you need protecting from, Chao-san?" asked Setsuna. "You're by far the most powerful martial artist on campus! The only reason that Ku Fei-san is captain is that you have so many _other_ duties!" Chao leaned forward and held a hand next to her mouth.

"I'm being chased by mages!" she whispered.

"Mages!-?" Negi gasped.

"Of course!" whispered Anya. "You work with Hakase on Chachamaru who has a magical power source! It makes sense that you'd know about mages!"

"If we're facing mages, we need to get you to safety!" Negi whispered.

"And you as well." sighed Kotaro. "You can't keep up with us."

"We'll need to carry them then." said Anya, pulling out her wand. "Cantus bellax." She then lifted Negi bridal-style.

"Anya! What are you doing!-?" complained Negi.

"You're slower than us, so you have to be carried." replied Anya. "What about Lingshen?"

"I'll do it, Anya-sensei." Setsuna replied. She picked up Chao bridal-style and the three that weren't being carried jumped. The conversation had allowed the pursuers to close the gap and shadow puppets were nearly on top of them. Setsuna swung Chao and used a still sheathed Yuunagi to batter her way through the shadow puppets. As they all became surrounded, Kotaro kicked his way through one, letting them know that they were not alive and that they could therefore use lethal force. Setsuna and Anya put their passengers down.

"Ras tel mas cir magister!" began Negi.

"Aniki, it will be too flashy!" cried Chamo from Anya's shoulder.

"No problem!" cried Negi. "Sagitta magica series lucis!" Thirteen arrows fired at the puppets, blasting through them. Setsuna drew her sword and began slicing through those that were left.

"Fortis la tius Lilith lilioth!" chanted Anya. "Erchomai, fotia apo pyrkagia, karfitsono kato. Kafteros gipedo pirouni." A flame formed in her fist and grew into a long, flaming pole before splitting into a pair of prongs in front of her. She stabbed the flaming pitchfork into a puppet and watched it burst into flames in front of her. Chao and Kotaro punched and kicked and Setsuna slashed and they had soon destroyed them all. They quickly entered an alley to hide. However, they were soon discovered and when they began to fight once more, they recognised the pursuers from the meeting at The World Tree.

"Why are you all chasing Lingshen?" asked Anya.

"It's _us_ that want to understand the situation, Anya-sensei." replied Gandolfini. "Why are you protecting the student that causes so much trouble?"

"Eh…Trouble…?" asked Negi. "Why? It's the duty of those who want to become a magister magi to help those who ask for it. Besides, she's Anya's student. If a student is being attacked, a teacher should go and help. In fact, _anyone_ should help, but _especially_ a teacher!"

"What!-?" asked Gandolfini as he turned to Anya. "_You_ are Chao Lingshen's teacher? I see. So that's what's going on…Ah…I was wondering about when another mage entered the academy. It got me sweating there. Back to the main subject. You haven't heard of the stuff about Chao Lingshen?" He leaned forward.

"What stuff?" asked Anya. "Lingshen couldn't possibly be a bad person!"

"Ah, you haven't. So we will handle things on this side. Please come here, Chao Lingshen."

"No." replied Chao. Two shadow puppets grabbed her arms. "Ouch! An-Anya-chan!" They tried to pull her forward but she wouldn't budge.

"Plea-please wait! What are you going to do to Chao-san?" asked Negi.

"Yeah!" added Anya. "She's my student! What did she do to deserve this!-? I can't think of anything that she would have done that was bad enough!"

"You still don't understand the situation…" Takane explained. "We are planning to erase her memory of mages."

"Ehhh…Her memory…?" gasped Negi.

"B-but hasn't she known for a while!-?" asked Anya. "Isn't that unethical!-?"

"It's become too risky to leave her memory unaltered." Gandolfini replied. "This won't be a standard memory erasing spell. We'll leave most of her memory intact."

"Bu-but why so sudden?" asked Negi, holding out his hands.

"This is not sudden…We have already warned Chao-san three times." Gandolfini replied. "Negi-kun, for the sake of us mages to live peacefully within the modern society our existence should be kept a secret. You should have known this. Normal people should not be allowed to know this."

"Thi-this of course, I understand…" said Negi.

"But some of us have normal partners!" said Anya. "Is it really fair to be so arbitrary!-? Just because she knows, doesn't mean that we'll be exposed! Any partner or mage could slip just as easily!"

"We have laws to control our own people. They know that they are subject to those laws and the punishments should they fail to uphold them." replied Gandolfini. "Because of a certain event, Chao-san found out quite a bit. But there is no reason to tell her everything. She will eventually use cameras to spy on meetings where no one else can enter." He scratched his chin and turned to Chao. "If a school rule is broken, even if it was by a normal student, there will still be punishment. You ignore our warnings. This is already your third time. If you are found out again after the third warning, you will receive punishment. Wasn't that what we told you?"

"Hmm…That's right…" Chao replied, looking away.

"Hmm…But-but she doesn't want to." complained Negi. "It is not good to erase people's memory as a mage."

"Chao-san is a dangerous person. This is a must." Gandolfini said. "Even that criminal Evangeline is helping her. We have to be careful."

"McDowell-san is not a bad person." Negi objected.

"We're also being helped by Evangeline!" added Anya. "With support from the principal! Does that mean that _we_ must also have our memory erased!-? Someone like Lingshen couldn't be a bad person!"

"Anya-sensei!" Gandolfini growled.

_It doesn't look good from this point._ thought Chamo.

"So that's all?" asked Gandolfini. "Can you hand over Chao-san to us now?"

"I have also heard a rumour about a few students that know that you are mages." added Takane. "You don't have a problem?"

"I can handle my students." growled Anya.

"You can't just assume that someone is a criminal or a dangerous person!-!" complained Negi. "Chao-san asked for our help and it is my duty as a someone who wishes to become a magister magi to help her! Please hand over all the responsibility to me!-!"

"Exactly!" cried Anya. "Chao is my student! I know that she couldn't be a bad person!"

"…Hmm." Gandolfini said as he scratched his chin. "I understand. If you really do vouch for her, then I will trust you two for today."

"But can you please be careful." Takane advised.

"If there is a next time, there's a chance you will turn into an ermine." added Mei.

"So the rest is up to you, Negi-kun." Gandolfini said before leaving with Takane and Mei. "Remember that you are not even a teacher at this school. Merely an employee. Even the most important mages are subject to our laws. If you fail to control her, you will definitely not escape punishment."

"Ah…You really helped me out." said Chao with a smile as she grabbed hold of Negi's hand.

"Negi-kun is my life-saver. And you all helped too."

"Nah…You are over exaggerating." Negi said. "But Chao-san, they called you a dangerous person. What have you done before?"

"Huh huh. This is a secret" replied Chao with a raised finger.

"Ah…This can't be! I have a responsibility." complained Negi.

"But Negi-kun, do you have anything troubling you?" asked Chao.

"Eh?" asked Negi.

"Because you helped me, I will help you!" replied Chao. "I will use my power of science."

"Well, our biggest problem right now is our busy schedule for the festival." replied Negi.

"Then, I can give you something right now!" said Chao with a smile. She pulled out a small pocket watch. "Keep this with you. It will help. Goodbye!" She handed him the watch and ran off.

"What's it for asked Anya as she walked over and looked at the watch.

"I don't know." replied Negi.

/

"All right, Asuna-san!" said Haruna. "It's our last practice session before the festival, so it's time for your pactio!"

"No it isn't!" snarled Asuna. "I said that I would make a pactio if I wasn't ready for the tournament!"

"And you think that you are?-!" snorted Eva.

"Well, no." admitted Asuna as she lowered her eyes, "But, I'm not entering anymore."

"You're backing out?" asked Kotaro.

"I can't impress Takahata-sensei if he already has Shizuna-sensei!" said Asuna.

"You can't just give up like that, Asuna!" complained Konoka.

"Yes!" cried Haruna as she raised a fist. "You have to fight for your man! If you give up without even trying, you'll be a coward!"

"I'm not a coward!" said Asuna.

"Then prove it!" said Haruna. "Make a pactio and compete!"

"Fine!" said Asuna. She grabbed Anya and led her into the circle.

"I didn't agree to this!" Anya protested.

"Oh, so you're attracted to Asuna-san then, Anya-chan?" asked Haruna.

"Of course not!"

"But you've had no problem kissing the rest of us." said Haruna.

"No! These kisses are all completely platonic! I'll show you!" Anya said.

She pressed her lips against Asuna's and the purple light faded as Chamo yelled, "Pactio!" once more. He grabbed the resulting card and duplicated it.

"Ah, so there was a reason that you eventually chose Anya-chan instead of Negi-kun. Obviously you're attracted to one of them and are trying to throw us off!" Haruna said as she raised a finger and gave a grin.

"What are you talking about!" Asuna cried. "I chose at random!"

"How are we supposed to believe that without proof?"

"Why does she need to prove anything!" asked Chisame, throwing her hands into the air.

"Do you expect me to kiss Negi as well?" asked Asuna.

"Well, he _is_ the one who needs pactio partners more." Haruna said with a shrug.

"Fine! If it'll get you to shut up!" Asuna said, pulling Negi into the circle.

"Are you sure that you want to do this?" asked Negi. "I'm not sure."

"It's just a platonic kiss, right?" said Asuna. "I've already done it with Anya and you need more partners right?"

"Well, I was hoping that I wouldn't need a lot of partners, but if you're sure…"

"Then it's fine!" said Asuna. She leaned forward and kissed Negi.

Once again, Chamo shouted, "Pactio!" and a card dropped as the light vanished.

He duplicated the card as Haruna asked, "You can have a pactio with more than one person?"

"It's possible, yes." answered Eva.

_That sounds great!_ Haruna thought. _But wait! Nodoka likes Negi._**_She_**_should be the one who gets a pactio with him._

"So are you _also_ going to do it, Ku Fei?" asked Asuna.

"No. I not make pactio until I defeated in combat by the person I going to make a pactio with-aru." Ku Fei replied. "If I not defeated by them-aru, it proves that I able to protect them-aru."

"All right, let's try these out!" said Asuna. She lifted the card she received from Anya into the air and called out, "Adeat!" The card transformed into a harisen fan. "What!-? But it had a picture of a sword on it!" she complained.

"Well, Mana's card shows all her weapons even though she can't use them all at once." Anya said with a shrug. Maybe it's like that?"

"Well, it seems unfair to be promised a cool sword and end up with a fan." Asuna replied as she slumped her shoulders.

/

That night, Negi received a telephone call. "Hello, Detective Forsyth." he greeted his old partner from his final evaluation in English. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Hello, Negi." sighed the detective. "I'm calling you because I wanted to tell you this myself rather than have you find out another way."

"What is it, Detective?"

"Please Negi, call me Warren. We're friends."

"Yes, Warren. What is the problem?"

"Okay, I'll tell you," replied Warren, "but first let me assure you that we have everything under control and you have no need to worry. I'm only calling because I know that you'd want to know."

"What is it Warren?" asked Negi clutching the handset.

"Roger Andrews has escaped."

"The man who kidnapped Miss Baker!-?"

"Yes." sighed Warren. "He was obviously magically aided. We discovered that he had been replaced with an illusion."

"But…"

"Negi, don't worry. We will catch him!"

/

**Omake:**

/

"Andrews, are you all right?"

"**YES!** I am _FINE_! For **_I_** am **Roger** **_Andrews_**! **THAT** is _who_ I **AM**! I am most _definitely_ **_NOT_** an **_imposter_**!"

"Are you sure, you're all right?"

**_From the files of Chao Lingshen, Temporal Renegade:_**

**Full Name:** Detective Warren Forsyth

**Birth Date:** 17 September 1977

**Death Date (In My Original Timeline): **6 March 2014

**Blood Type:** O

**Likes:** Justice, helping others, peace, chats.

**Dislikes:** Criminals, unsolved cases, misunderstandings.

**Religion:** Anglican.

**Sexuality:** Heterosexual.

**Noteworthy Family: **Elisabeth Matthews Nee Forsyth, his sister, is the wife and primary pactio partner of the mage Joseph Matthews. However, they are unlikely to travel to Japan.

**Affiliations:** Employed by the London Police Department, an informant for the London Magic Association.

**Background:** Warren was inspired in his youth to join the police force. After he did, his sister married Joseph Matthews. As she had officially become the member of a mage family, in accordance to the policy of the London Mage Association, she was given the opportunity to request that close family members of hers be informed about magic. As the association had recently lost its main informant in the London Police Department to death, the request to inform Warren was granted unusually quickly on the condition that he agree to become an informant himself. He decided to support his sister by agreeing and has since aided in multiple supernatural cases. One of those cases was the kidnapping of Amelia Baker by Roger Andrews, a case which he worked with my ancestor on. However, Roger was later broken out of prison magically.

Abilities: Warren is a competent British police officer with all the skills that that implies. He has been involved with the London Magic Association to know enough about magic to recognise it and is aware of the nature of some spells though he cannot perform magic himself and as a mundane has been left ignorant of everything about magic that he does not "need to know".

Possible Impact on My Plans: Probably only going to be indirect as he has responsibilities in London that he is unlikely to abandon to go to Japan. I do need him to involve himself n my ancestor's life the same way that he did in my original timeline though, so I should not interfere with his activities in London.

_A/N: 1. I decided that I liked OverMaster's explanation of Mana's family._

_2. I'm naturally busy with Mahorafest and it's giving me a headache as I predicted. Oh well. I have clearly lost my remaining sanity by doing this, but hopefully the readers will enjoy the result of me effectively smashing my brains in with a hammer._

_3. Recently, we at Ala Iridia decided to do a bit of guest writing for each other. I wrote a chapter of Equal and Opposite Attraction as I wanted to get practice for writing Nanoha and Japanese Teeth wrote the scene here of Chigusa's conversation with the slime girls. He also proofread this chapter again. Why not check out his work?_

_4. I was thinking about having a scene before Negi's talk with Anya and Chisame, but I decided that it'd be funnier if I did a flashback later based on how this scene starts. This is actually the original scene by Over Master which inspired this fic. One of my original goals was to have the original scene by Over Master appear unaltered in my fic. I soon realised that that was impossible based on what I wanted to do with Negi as it required me to have him arrive far earlier than the original scene implied. However, I still wanted to keep it as close as possible, so here we go. Thank you Over Master for your inspiration and support! At least I came close and I fulfilled some of my other goals, like upping the epicness of the Eva fight (at least, one of my reviewers says that I succeeded with that) and having the girls pactio in the exact order that Chisame mentioned them in the scene. Also, while I've always been open to suggestions and still have extensive, long-term plans, my openness to suggestions increases drastically at this point as I'm no longer working towards a prewritten scene. In some ways, this can be regarded as the true beginning of MSA._

_5. "Lapides murorum dicebat in voluntatem sua. Solum cognoscebat muros quae stabat supra id. Centrum cavum inventum erit. Facito chartam labyrinthi." should mean, "The stones of these walls speak of their purpose. The ground knows the walls that stand upon it. The hollow centre shall be found. Map the labyrinth."_

_6. "Vestri gratia Strenua sit. Quamquam hic corpus iacet nocitus et vulneratus, is ascenderit denuo et factus erit sanus. Omne carnes factum erit statis optimis suis. Denuo, hic corpus est sanus denuo. Is est potis ad habebit mundum denuo. Medicato vulnera parva." Should mean, "The grace of Strenua be with you. Though this body lies beaten and damaged, it shall rise once more and be made whole! All flesh shall return to its optimal state. Once more, this body is healthy again. It is ready to endure the world again. Cure light wounds." Strenua or Strenia is the Roman goddess of strength and endurance._

_7. Some were wondering about the divergence point of our AUs. Well, unless I decide to make it earlier for some reason, the divergence point for MSA is Chao's arrival in the timeline because she is NOT the Chao we know and love. In fact, MSA!Chao is less like canon!Chao than I believe anyone has realised (well, those at TVTropes started to work it out and began asking questions so I explained.)._

_8. Medinoc wanted to know what Negi would have read from Chao. My answer: Probably a lot of spoilers. But she was never intending to get a reading from him anyway._

_9. I've been convinced to put links to the pactio cards on my profile page. Besides the old ones, Mana's card from Anya, Asuna's pactio card from Negi and Kotaro's pactio card from Anya should be there. For Asuna's card from Anya, it has her canon card's front and the back is the same as Anya's other cards. You already know what Setsuna and Konoka's card's look like. Also, you may have noticed by now that I really like it when Asuna wears armour._

_10. dRoy said, "Haruna's reasoning [in convincing the others to pactio] is much more effective than it should be". My response: True. But I get the feeling that Haruna would be able to manipulate Anya and Asuna pretty easily._

_11. Before anyone asks, the latest chapters do not joss any scenes here. They do give them more implications though._

_12. Boristus said: Truly, Hakase's eyes see all. Or Chao keeps her informed. My response: It's a bit of both. (More of the latter though.)_

_13. Yeah, I decided__ **not** __to replicate Satomi's wall of text._

_14. Yes, I know. But that "20% cooler" meme was__ **begging** __to be put there. And I was suffering from pony withdrawal at the time._

_15. "Erchomai, fotia apo pyrkagia, karfitsono kato. Kafteros gipedo pirouni." should mean, "Come, fire of the inferno, pin down. Flaming pitchfork." But I'm even less confident about that than normal. Translating to Ancient Greek is harder than Latin._

_16. To clear up some worries that Nightmare Syndrome had, the reason that Negi and Anya are supporting Chao is that as I tried to establish in chapter 1, Anya and Negi see a big difference between erasing the last few minutes and erasing multiple old memories. Most other mages do too. Chao's a special case and Negi and Anya don't see how Chao could require such treatment, due to Negi's idealism and the fact that Chao is one of the flatter members of the class._

_17. Dundundahah! Cliffhanger!__:-3 B-)_

_18. A few things from recent reviews: On Kotaro: Believe it or not, his chauvinism has been reducing ever since he first showed up. Just...slowly. He's not that different from canon!Kotaro after all._

_19. Mana's presence and pactio weren't luck. It's what Chao ordered in a previous scene that I left deliberately vague._

_20. Nekane is meant __to be pretty powerful. I wanted it to make sense that she's managed to cope so long without a partner. Even with all the unwanted attention gained from being a Springfield. Canon!Negi passed her while training under Rakan and she's still learning (though at a much slower rate)._

_21. For those who are wondering about Negi's insistence at remaining a fortune teller, he has to stick with his assignment if he wants to up his rank which, naturally, he does. This is something that those with experience with Western mages would understand well._

_22. Japanese Teeth has expressed concerns about Negi acting a little too much like the protagonist and the girls falling for him or becoming overly familiar with him too quickly. These are valid points and I tried to tone that down a bit in editing, but I do have stuff to say in my defence. Firstly, I never intended Negi to be a side character in this fic. He's more important to it than, for instance, Kotaro is in canon (actually Kotaro is also more important in this fic than he is in canon as well). Secondly, I see Negi's chick magnetism as naturally increasing over time, making those he meets later more susceptible to it. Thirdly, some of the girls knew quite a bit about Negi even before meeting him. Chachamaru actually knows more about Negi than Negi does. Fourthly, this chapter is a month long and includes daily practice sessions in Eva's resort._

_23. Accidently placed the chapter withing itself. Fixed._


	22. Beginnings Plural

_A/N: Once again, thanks for the support. I'm still alive. I'd actually been planning to write more than this for this chapter, but I didn't want to scare you guys again, so I'm keeping track of my word count now to cut off when things get too ridiculous. Anyway, as this is still early in the festival, there hasn't been a lot of divergence, but there's some significant stuff here anyway. Even the first scene has a significant divergence. See if you can guess its significance before it's revealed later in the chapter._

The start of the festival saw Yue, Nodoka and Haruna leading Negi, Anya and Kotaro to their classroom. Yue lectured as they walked and Negi gushed over the festival attractions. They walked past the long line to the classroom to meet Yuuna, Sakurako and Fumika. "Look, look! We made it!" cried Yuuna with a wink. "Thanks for your help." They had slept very little for the past few days as they finished setting up, but the place looked very professional after all that hard work.

"**Because of you, the 'Ba-bump Nothing but Babes Haunted House' is a huge success!**_"_ added Sakurako, winking as well.

"Why are there only girls? What is the meaning of this?" asked Negi.

"**Every guest has a girl as their partner, every touch will cost five hundred Yen!**" explained Sakurako as she stuck out her tongue.

"Are you opening a touching tea shop!-?" cried Negi.

"I thought that the idea was to not do anything depraved!" Anya reminded her.

"Aniki, this looks more like a place for adults." Chamo whispered from Negi's shoulder.

"Please don't say those kind of things to Negi-san." whispered Yue.

"You should all come and experience it yourself." Yuuna suggested.

"Why do they get to go first? That's unfair." grumbled a boy in the line. "Is it because they're kids?"

"**I apologise…**" Sakurako said with a smile, a wink and a raised finger. "**Anya is our teacher and these are her guests!**" She guided Negi, Anya and Kotaro down the passage. "For the needs of our guests, this haunted house…has prepared three different paths for you to choose."

"Then I chose the least scary path." said Negi as he blushed and placed a hand behind his head.

"Typical of a Westerner." snorted Kotaro. "You can't even man-up in the face of fake danger. What are you going to do in real danger? A true man should take the scariest path."

"Are you saying that _I _can't take the scariest path?-!" said Anya indignantly. "I'm not afraid!" They arrived at a set of three doors. The doors were guarded by Ayaka, Makie and Akira.

"W-welcome to the 3A h-haunted house." Ayaka greeted them. Her eyes darted between them and she was paler than normal. Negi took one look at Makie and Ayaka's enormous eyes and pointed at Akira.

"Then I choose this path." he said as he placed his other hand behind his head.

"Negi-kun!" moaned Makie.

"I need to speak to one of you in private!" Ayaka cried. "Negi-san! Kotaro-kun!...Anya-sensei?"

"Well done." Kotaro said noticing the three star fear factor and eighteen age restriction of Negi's choice. "You manned up!"

"Why, Negi-san?" asked Akira. "It's quite scary. Are you sure?"

"I have a feeling that if I choose the other paths, something scary is going to happen." Negi replied with a blush.

"Well, I suppose that if the three of us each go down a different path, we'll experience it as it was designed for without holding up the customers." said Anya. "And Ayaka apparently wants to speak with one of us. Why don't you go with her, Kotaro, as you're her roommate."

"Sure, stick me with the kid's route." complained Kotaro.

"Please, Kotaro-kun!" begged Ayaka. "Come with me!" She grabbed his arm and led him through her door.

"I suppose that leaves me with Makie then." smiled Anya. Mission accomplished. _No need to speak to Ayaka and no leaving Negi alone with her or Makie._

/

Meanwhile, two men left the crowds for the first private area that they could find. The one gestured dramatically and waved his hands in front of his face as well as his partner's. Instantly, their faces melted off, revealing a more familiar pair of faces.

"At _LAST!_" cried Mark. "**WE** have _infiltrated_! The current _base_! Of our _foe_!" He pointed dramatically into the sky. Roger facepalmed.

"I thought that the point of doing this in the shadows was to _prevent_ anyone from noticing us?" he sighed.

"**NO!**" cried Mark. "The _Heavans themselves_**DECLARE** the _righteousness_ of our _pursuit_! **None** shall stop us! _**STEALTH**_ is **unnecessary**! We merely required it while we _removed_ our _spell_! We wouldn't want it to wear off in _public!_"

"Right." sighed Roger. "And how are we going to find Springfield in this?" He pointed back into the crowds.

"It is our **DESTINY**! To find him! Searching shall be _**unnecessary**_!"

"…Can't I just grab a hostage?" Roger sighed, rolling his eyes.

"_**NO!**_ Mine is the side of _**JUSTICE**_! There's a _reason_ I don't give you weapons! I am your _Magister_! You should do as _**I **__say_! Or do you want me to _punish you_ with that pactio feature that leaves you _short and feathered_ again!-?"

"Fine!" sighed Roger. "We'll do it your way. Also known as the _stupid_ way!"

"_Remember_ that if it wasn't for _me_, you'd still be rotting in _prison_!" replied Mark.

/

Anya followed Makie through the door labelled "Japanese Ghost Story" as Negi was guided through the one labelled "School Curses" by Akira. The passage that Anya and Makie walked down had traditional, Japanese, shoji walls. Hanging from the ceiling were Japanese lanterns.

"How did all this fit into the room?" asked Anya. "This passage is too long to fit!"

"Chao-san said that her technology could do it." chirped Makie. "I don't know how it works. By the way, after the festival, I won't need to practice as often because I'll have finished my big performance. So I can take you up on that offer to teach me a bit of magic." Anya raised her eyebrows.

"Well, if you're still interested…" she began.

"Oh, it's starting!" Makie squealed. "Don't worry! I'm here for you!" The room darkened before suddenly lighting up in blue. A large shadow with claws covered one of the walls.

"Gyaaaah!" cried Anya as she grabbed Makie. A panel slid open and a small robot tanuki crawled out. The panel immediately slid closed again.

"Isn't he cute!" squealed Makie. "Hakase made him. He's going to guide us down the passage."

"It's a passage." said Anya. "Why would we need guiding?"

"It's about setting the mood." giggled Makie. They followed the robot as the room darkened and the blue light changed to strobe lights that danced along the walls. "We're passing through the spirits' territory." Makie whispered.

A panel on the ceiling shifted and strips of paper hung down from the new hole. On each strip of paper, the word "beware" was written in glowing ink. The spot lights shifted so that the number "four" shone in blue all over the walls. Another panel shifted on the ceiling and dead butterflies rained upon them.

"Yaaah!" squealed Anya. "What are these…!-?"

"It is an omen!" Makie cried. "The spirits are angry!" Ku Fei then fell from the ceiling. Besides a kimono, she was wearing large butterfly wings and antennae. She wasn't moving. "Oh dear! Come with me, Anya-chan!" Makie cried, pulling Anya after the robot that they'd been following, but then a gap opened in the floor and a large hand reached out and grabbed the tanuki before pulling it below the floor. Loud crunching filled the air.

"Wh-what was that!" cried Anya as she gripped Makie's kimono tightly and pointed at the opening in the floor. The hand rose out of the hole again, followed by another one, holding a spiked club, covered in what appeared to be blood.

"Gyaaaaaaaah-wait!" cried Anya as she pointed at the robot oni rising from the hole. "That species of oni only has one horn! Not two!"

"Graaaaaarg!" roared the oni as it raised its club.

"Boo!" came a voice from behind them as Anya felt a pair of hands grab her shoulders.

"Yaaaah!" squealed Anya as she jumped She turned around to face Kazumi dressed as a kitsune.

"We've got to get out of here, Anya-chan!" cried Makie as she pulled Anya passed the oni which swung its club down. As they passed the oni, the panels on either side of them opened up. Out of the resulting darkness walked two girls outlined in blue, wearing white dresses and with their long hair in their face. They walked towards them with their hands outstretched, groaning. Anya and Makie ran passed shrieking leaving the girls to brush aside their hair to reveal the faces of Chao and Chachamaru. "Look! There's the exit!" Makie cried, pointing at a curtain at the end of the corridor as sinister laughter played in the background. Just as they were about to reach it, Misora sprung out from below them, dressed in a kimono and covered in the apparent blood.

"Graaaaarg!" she cried.

"Kyaaaaah!" squealed Anya. She pulled Makie through the curtain and back into the light, clutching Makie's kimono and shivering.

/

On the other side of the curtain, they found Asuna, Konoka, Setsuna, Yuuna, Sakurako, Akira and Negi.

"So-so scary." Negi was mumbling. "Especially the last part."

"D-don't be such a baby!" said Anya as she slowly let go of Makie's kimono. "We're outside now!"

"Where's Kotaro-kun?" asked Konoka.

"He must still be with Ayaka." Anya said with a shrug. "Well, he was planning to split off around now anyway. He's going to go see the first performance of Natsumi's play. We may as well meet him again later."

"Okay." said Konoka. They started walking away from the class room. "This really is cool. It's going to make a lot of money."

"Oh, is it?" asked Chamo from Negi's shoulder.

"It's only the first day of the festival and it's already this bad." sighed Negi. Then he lifted his head up. "What am I doing? I have to work hard today!"

"Oh! That's right." Chamo agreed. "Aniki made a promise."

"Come to think of it, you have a date today." laughed Asuna as she covered her mouth with her hand.

"No no no…It's not a date." Negi protested as his face reddened.

"But isn't Nodoka-san on the last day?" asked Konoka.

"Nodoka-san said today would be okay." replied Negi before suddenly collapsing into Konoka's chest.

"Eh?"

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"Wh-what are y-you doing?-!" yawned Anya.

"Hey, what's the matter? Are you alright?" asked Asuna.

"I'm okay." replied Negi as he stood up and placed a hand behind his head.

"Maybe you two are tired from your help with the haunted house." Setsuna suggested.

"You two shouldn't force yourselves to help out." Konoka scolded them. "Ten year olds should get more sleep. Go to the Nurse's room and sleep there for a while."

"Oh, okay." Negi agreed.

"I'm fiiiiiine." yawned Anya.

"I'll go as well, because my club doesn't have any activities." offered Setsuna. Anya spun towards Setsuna.

_Negi will be alone with Setsuna!_ she thought. _She's an ally but Nodoka is too and she's still trying to take him for herself! I can't take any more risks!_

"Actually, I'll also come. It might be a good idea to sleep a bit before the next item on our schedule." After Setsuna promised to look after the younger children, they got into bed and Setsuna sat down on a chair and watched them. The nurse served some tea which they gratefully accepted with Chamo having some as well. Then they all nodded off to sleep.

/

"Ah." gasped Negi as he lifted his head off of his pillow and opened his eyes. "…Eh? Why is it so dark now?" The sun had already set and the room was in darkness. Setsuna's eyes fluttered open and she raised her head. Chamo yawned as he raised himself off of Negi's bed. Negi turned to the clock on the wall. "Eight-eight o' clock? Eight o' clock at night!-? Cra-crap! I overslept!-!-? What should I do!-?"

"Wh-what's go-going on?" yawned Anya as she opened her eyes and stretched. "Why are you yelling?"

"We had all those plans to see what everyone's been doing and help the teachers and all sorts of things! We had so much to do!-!" cried Negi.

"Wait! We slept through all that!-?" cried Anya. They all got to their feet.

"What-what should we do?" asked Negi as he started running around the room.

"I'm sorry, I overslept as well!" cried Setsuna as she frantically waved her arms. "Normally this doesn't happen!"

"We had important duties that we missed!" cried Anya as she tugged on her pigtails.

"Aniki, Aniki." said Chamo as he waved his own arms. "What about the date with Nodoka-jochan?-!"

"It was this afternoon at four!" said Negi.

"Eh!-? Eh!-?" squealed Setsuna.

"I better go to the meeting place first!" said Negi as he grabbed his jacket and started pulling it on.

"But it's too late!" cried Setsuna.

"No…Knowing Nodoka-jochan's personality, she probably waited for four whole hours." Chamo rebutted.

"That's bad, bad, bad, bad!" Negi cried as tears started running down his face. "What should I do!-?"

"I apologise. It's my fault." Setsuna said with a bow. "This isn't good. Your schedules were already full today and you slept through it."

"I'll have to head to The World Tree and apologise to the other teachers!" said Anya.

"Okay! But what should I do?" asked Setsuna. Suddenly, Chao's gift clicked unnoticed and the scenery whirled around them in blurred motion. The room distorted and spread in waves and lines which thickened into block splotches which whirled and grew around them, surrounding them in darkness. As the darkness retreated and the room settled, daylight filled the room once more.

/

"Huh…Now is…What's going on…outside?" asked Negi as he looked out the window at a passing airship.

"Eh…Ten o' clock?" said Setsuna as she looked at the time displayed on the clock on the wall.

"This makes no sense!" cried Anya. They left the building and walked into the daylight and crowd of costumed festival goers.

"The sky was dark a minute ago." said Negi.

"Yes, it was!" agreed Anya.

"What's going on?" asked Setsuna. "Maybe we're dreaming? Is the clock in the infirmary broken?"

"What time is it?" asked Chamo.

"Hm…Eh?" said Negi as he pulled out his cell phone. "It's eight o' clock!"

The cell phone display said, "20:06".

"What!-?" asked Setsuna. Biplanes flew overhead in an aerial display. "…Wow. There's a special performance tonight."

"Is that performed by the students as well?" asked Negi. "It's so cool." Crowds rushed passed them.

"Attention students! It is past ten o' clock." came an announcement. "Mahora Festival officially starts now!-!" Their jaws dropped.

"Eh…eh…Starts now?" asked Negi as he turned to Setsuna.

"What does this mean?" asked Setsuna. "It can't be?"

"Anyway, let's calm down." Chamo suggested from Setsuna's head. "Don't let other people see you."

"Eh…why?" asked Negi.

"Yes, do you know what's going on?" asked Anya.

"Let's regroup in there and discuss it." Chamo suggested. They headed into the restaurant he indicated and sat down.

"Chamo-san?" asked Setsuna.

"What's going on here?" Negi elaborated.

"Aniki, take that thing out." said Chamo.

"That thing?" asked Negi.

"The watch that Chao-san gave you." Negi handed it over and Chamo began examining it. "Hmm…It's really suspicious…Apart from this thing, there isn't anything that can roll back time."

"Eh?" asked Negi.

"What are you talking about?" asked Anya.

"Hmm…Roll back…So it's really true." said Setsuna.

"What's true?" asked Anya.

"I don't know anything about science, so I don't know the reason but from the looks of it, this is probably the real thing." said Chamo as he picked it up.

"Ah, Chamo." said Setsuna. "That thing? I really don't believe it. No matter how powerful the mage is, that spell cannot be cast. To say that Chao-san from our class can do it…"

"But time really did roll back." Chamo interrupted her.

"Hey…" cried Negi as he waved his arms. "What are you two talking about? That thing? Roll back? Explain more clearly!"

"Yes!" agreed Anya. "What do you mean when you say 'time rolled back'? That sounds like a load of bollocks!"

"Well." said Chamo.

"Er…I'm sorry." said Setsuna. Suddenly, Nodoka bumped into Negi.

"Ah." she said with a blush.

"Um, sorry." said Negi as he turned towards her and placed a hand behind his head.

"No, no…eh?" said Nodoka. "Ne-Negi-san? Anya-sensei?"

"Oh. Nodoka-san." said Negi.

"Eh? But why are you…?" began Nodoka as she spun her head back and forth. "A minute ago you were at…"

"Eh?" asked Negi.

"No, no, no. It doesn't matter , Jochan. We're gonna go back now." said Chamo as he waved his arm.

"You go first!"

"Er…yes." said Nodoka before walking off.

"What's the matter, Chamo-kun?" whispered Negi.

"Don't ask. Watch." replied Chamo. They followed Nodoka and watched her meet up with Haruna, Yue, Anya, Negi and Chamo.

"Eh, is that us?-!" asked Negi. Nodoka turned around and Setsuna pushed them out of view.

"Hurry up and hide!" she hissed.

"Wait! So we really travelled back in time!-?" gasped Anya. "But that's impossible!"

"Yet it seems that Chao-san's gift really _was_ a time-machine." replied Chamo.

"Time-time-time machine. Eh!-? Time machine!-?" cried Negi.

"Not so loud!-!" Setsuna hushed him with a finger on her lips.

"Is-is it really true?" asked Negi. "I've only seen this in movies and manga. Is it really a time machine? So small!"

"There's no other explanation." replied Chamo.

"Then we can still make our appointments!" said Anya. "Let's hurry!" She started dragging them away from the crowd. "We'll have to stay away from anyone our past selves were in contact with for now."

"I wanted to see the dinosaurs first!" complained Negi. "We can repeat the day as often as we like to do everything else."

"But we haven't even figured out how to use it!" protested Chamo.

"He's right, Negi-san." added Setsuna.

"No problem!" said Anya. "This is technology, not magic. So we'll need help from someone good with technology!" She pulled out Chisame's pactio card and placed it against her forehead. "Telepathia!"

/

Everything has already been set up. We can start letting people in now. Zazie told Ayaka. I'll head off to my post.

"All right, Zazie-san." Ayaka said with a nod. "Thank you. I'll tell the others on the first shift to head for their posts as well." She headed down the corridor telling everyone to head for their posts before finally reaching Chisame. She was about to open her mouth when she heard a voice.

"_Chisame! We need to talk to you! You'll never believe what happened!_"

"Anya-sensei?-!" asked Ayaka. Chisame's eyes widened as she turned to Ayaka.

"_I already know._" came Chisame's voice, despite her increasingly confused expression. "_You were sent into the past by a time machine. Meet Chao-san on the airship and she'll tell you how to use it. But Iinchou can hear this conversation so my past self has to explain this to her_." Chisame's eyes widened even more.

"_Ayaka can hear!-?_" asked Anya's voice. "_What do you mean!-?_"

"_Never mind! Just trust me on this!_" came the exasperated reply. "_And don't use telepathy! It's really annoying having to hear this conversation over and over again!_"

"_Um…Okay. Bye_." replied Anya's voice.

"…What was that about?" asked Ayaka.

"Um…I don't know." replied Chisame. "I didn't know anything about a time machine."

"Well, what caused the voices?-!" asked Ayaka. "I heard a promise of an explanation! Give it to me! I need to know why I'm hearing voices!"

"Must have been your imagination." said Chisame.

"Don't give me that!" cried Ayaka. "I can tell that you heard it too! Your voice promised an explanation! Give it to me!"

"...Okay. That was telepathy." sighed Chisame. "I still don't understand how you could hear it."

"Telepathy?-!" asked Ayaka. "How can you and Anya-sensei use telepathy? Since when can _anyone _use telepathy?"

"Does it really matter?"

"Yes!"

"Fine. Anya-sensei is a mage." sighed Chisame. "And I'm one of her partners, which is basically a helper."

"Anya-sensei is a mage!-?" asked Ayaka. "And one of her partners? How many others are involved? Why did she trust you and not me?"

"We all found out by accident!" said Chisame. "Well, except those who already knew about magic. For example, Kotaro-san and Evangeline-san were already mages as well. Well Negi was a mage since long before he came here as well, but Anya-sensei still started training before him."

"Then how…?" began Ayaka.

"Look, we'll have to discuss this later." said Chisame. "It's not really my secret and it's time to open anyway." She headed for her post and Ayaka sighed and turned to hers. She'd have to ask Anya, Negi, Kotaro or Evangeline about this.

/

"Chamo, what's the meaning of this?" Setsuna protested as she scrunched up her eyes and blushed. She indicated the bunny outfit that she was know wearing.

"You said that you had the perfect disguises for us, but these are just perverted!" Anya complained as she opened the door of the changing room open and stuck out a hand holding her own bunny outfit.

"It's a costume. It looks good too!" said Chamo.

"It's perverted! Not good!" complained Anya. "Give me something else!"

"Then you won't match!" replied Chamo.

"Why does that matter!"

"Dressing as a group will get you to cooperate better." Said Chamo. "You need the benefit of such teamwork building advantages in these circumstances."

"Even if that were true, Setsuna shouldn't be dressed like that either!"

"Exactly!" Setsuna agreed. "My stomach is showing!"

"Give us something more normal!"

"But it _is _normal!" Chamo rebutted. "This is a festival! Dressing to show off will hide you better as it's what everyone else is doing!"

"There are _plenty_ of less outlandish costumes out there!"

"But showing off proves that you have nothing to hide, so no one will pay attention to you!" Chamo said. "I'm giving you these disguises as it maximises your stealth capabilities and provides maximum chance of success to the mission. My intentions are pure hearted!"

"Fine!" growled Anya as she locked the changing room again.

/

Soon, Anya, Negi and Kotaro were shown to the doors. This was her chance. "W-welcome to the 3A h-haunted house." Ayaka greeted them. She shifted her eyes between them.

"Then I choose this path." Negi said as he placed his other hand behind his head.

"Negi-kun!" came Makie's protest.

"I need to speak to one of you in private!" Ayaka cried. "Negi-san! Kotaro-kun!...Anya-sensei?"

They began to discus which path they should each take.

"Sure, stick me with the kid's route." complained Kotaro.

"Please, Kotaro-kun!" begged Ayaka. "Come with me!" She grabbed his arm and led him through her door. She closed the door behind them.

"All right." sighed Kotaro as he stepped forward. "Let's do this."

"Wait!" cried Ayaka as she grabbed his arm. "Let's wait here first. I need to talk to you!"

"Um...Okay." said Kotaro. Ayaka let go.

"I found out about you, Negi-san, Anya-sensei and Evangeline-san being mages." she began.

"What!-? I'm not like them!" cried Kotaro as his eyes widened. "And how did you find out!-?"

"I found out from Chisame-san after I overheard her conversation between Anya-sensei and her future-self."

"Future self!-?" asked Kotaro. "What are you talking about!-?"

"I don't know anything about it either." said Ayaka. "But I know that you are a mage! Does Natsumi-san know?"

"No! She doesn't! Please don't tell her! And don't make the mistake of lumping me with Western mages. I do things differently." replied Kotaro.

"Your own sister doesn't know!-?" gasped Ayaka.

Kotaro frowned before answering, "That's right. She never found out about me becoming an Eastern mage. That's how important it is to keep this a secret. We could be badly punished if people find out."

"All right." said Ayaka. "But I heard that there are others that know already. And they've become partners."

"Well, Ku Fei-san isn't a partner, but the others are, yes." Kotaro said.

"And a partner is like a helper, right?" asked Ayaka.

"That's right." said Kotaro.

"And the others are partners?" Ayaka asked. "Well, who are they?"

"Anya's partners are me, Chisame-san, Nodoka-san, Yue-san, Haruna-san, Asakura-san, Sayo-san, Kaede-san, Mana-san and Asuna-san. Negi's partners are Konoka-san, Setsuna-san and Asuna-san again."

"Who's Sayo-san?" asked Ayaka.

"The class ghost."

"The class ghost!-? We have a ghost in the class!-?"

"Yes."

Okay, I've got to learn more about this, but leaving that aside, what about _your _partners?"

"Oh, I don't have any partners."

"They have all those partners and you don't have _any_!-?" asked Ayaka. "Well, that settles it! _I _will be your partner!"

"Um, Ayaka-neesan, I'm not sure that that's…" began Kotaro.

"Nonsense!" Ayaka interrupted him. "If the others can be partners, why can't I?"

"Um, well…" began Kotaro.

"**Yo! Iinchou! What's taking so long!-?**" called Chisame's voice. "**The door opened, but you're not here yet!**"

"It looks like we'll have to discuss this later." sighed Ayaka. "Well, I suppose that you wouldn't want to spend too long here. You have to go and see your sister's performance. You wouldn't want to miss that." She took his hand.

"You don't need to hold my hand." said Kotaro with a frown.

"Nonsense!" replied Ayaka. "I'm your guide! Of course I should lead you by the hand!" She proceeded to guide him down the dark, stone corridor.

Torches lit with green flame adorned the walls and gargoyles stood on the ramparts. Splashes of red and claw-like gouges covered the walls. Lights flashed from the ceiling and the rumble of thunder filled the passage. Miniature puppets covered in white cloth with eyes drawn on dropped from the ceiling and bobbed up and down as the hall was filled with a "Wooooooo!" Kotaro poked one, turned to Ayaka and raised an eyebrow. Ayaka just smiled and led him further down the passage. Suddenly, Chisame jumped out from behind a gargoyle wearing a frilly dress and lots of pale make-up.

Seeing who Ayaka had brought with her, she rolled her eyes but still raised her hands and twitched her fingers, giving another "Wooooo!"

"I've seen Chisame-san look scarier on a _normal_ day." muttered Kotaro.

Chisame was pulled along by a cord which carried her over their heads. Then, a section of wall slid open to reveal an operating table in the middle of a dusty laboratory filled with cobwebs and jars of assorted liquids. Satomi stood next to the operating table, wearing a lab coat.

"Mwahahahahaha!" she laughed as she threw her head back. "It's alive! My creation is alive!" On the operating table, something was covered by a sheet. That something raised the upper half of its body, allowing the sheet to fall off. Underneath was a robot designed to look like Frankenstein's monster. It raised its arms and groaned.

"Okay." said Kotaro, backing away. "I admit that that's creepy."

Suddenly, one of the gargoyles reached out its arm and swiped at Kotaro. Then toy spiders rained from the ceiling. Kotaro dodged them, only to find a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Kaede wearing a long, black cape. She gave him a fanged grin.

"Don't worry, Kotaro-kun!" said Ayaka as she pulled him along. "Come with me and I'll keep you safe!" A pile of bones rose from the floor the resulting skeleton danced forwards. Another panel slid open to reveal Mana covered in rotting skin. She raised her arms and groaned, shuffling her feet towards them. Then Zazie swooped over their heads on a broom. She was wearing a dark cloak and pointy hat. Finally, they reached the curtain and stepped through it and into the light. "Are you okay, Kotaro-kun?" asked Ayaka.

"I'm fine." replied Kotaro.

"All right." Ayaka said with a smile. "I suppose that you'd better head off to your sister's play and I'd better head back to the customers." They started walking down the corridor. "We'll have to continue discussing this late-" A door flew open and a hand grabbed Ayaka and pulled her into the room.

Ayaka was turned around and made to face…herself. The other her quickly beckoned Kotaro to join them. He entered with massive eyes as he took in the scene before him. Not only were there two Ayakas, but there was also another him, as well as Negi, Anya, Chamo, Chisame, Kaede, Ku Fei, Asuna, Konoka, Setsuna, Yue, Nodoka, Haruna, Kazumi and Sayo.

"I still don't get why we had to wait in here for so long." sighed Chisame.

"We need to keep the timeline stable." replied one of the Ayakas. "I hope that that is a good enough explanation or do I have to use this?" She pulled out a card and showed to Chisame.

"What's going on?-!" asked the other Ayaka. "Is today the day when all sorts of weird things happen to me!-?"

"She's starting to sound like me." muttered Chisame.

"We've already lived through this day and used the time machine to come back." replied the first Ayaka. "I'm here to take over from you so that you can spend the day with Kotaro-kun. The others have other business, but you'll meet up with their past selves later."

"Um…Okay." said Ayaka. "I-I travelled through time and spoke to myself!-?"

"That's right." said the first Ayaka.

"H-How...First magic and now this!" cried the other. "Is this what was being discussed on the telepathy!-? What's going on!-?"

"All willbe explained later. Now, we'd all better leave." said the first Ayaka. "You don't want to be late for Natsumi-san's play.

/

Negi, Anya, Setsuna and Chamo stared out of the window of the airship. "Couldn't we at least have changed before getting on the airship?" complained Anya. To her and Setsuna's frustration, they were still in bunny suits. Even Chamo wore a pair of ears. "I'm going to look ridiculous in front of Lingshen! It's hard enough maintaining a student's respect under normal conditions when they are older than you and can apparently build time machines!"

"There wasn't really an opportunity." said Chamo with a shrug.

"At least we've been able to enjoy the festival." said Setsuna with a smile.

"Yes, those rides were a lot of fun!" agreed Negi.

"They were, but I can't believe that you wanted to ride them before looking for Lingshen." sighed Anya.

"We've got all the time in the world." said Negi with a shrug. "And we already know from Chisame that we're going to be successful."

"True." said Anya, perking up.

"And I'm glad to spend some time with you two and get to know you better." said Setsuna with a smile. "I'm grateful to Anya-sensei for improving my relationship with Konoka-ojou-sama and Asuna-san. And I've seen Negi-san practice. I'm honoured to be the partner of a mage like him."

"Ah. So you enjoy watching Aniki train?" asked Chamo.

"Well, yes I…Wait, what are you trying to say?" asked Setsuna as she suddenly furrowed her eyebrows.

"Well, it seems that you two have been getting along really well recently." replied Chamo with a grin.

"And you worked well together in the battle yesterday. Don't you think you two are suited for each other?"

"What are you talking about, Chamo!-?" cried Anya. "They weren't the only ones involved in that battle! You could just as easily say that Setsuna was meant to be with _Kotaro_!"

"But can you really deny that you like Aniki?" asked Chamo.

"Well, I do like Negi-san and I think he's cute and maybe when I saw the grown-up version of him, my heart did skip a beat, but…" began Setsuna as her reddening face darted between looking at Chamo, Negi and a glaring Anya, "I mean…it's not that…" She placed a hand on her chest. "**Look, I only have feelings for Konoka-ojou-sama!**"

"Oh, so it's like that!" said Negi. Setsuna turned to face him and started waving her hands around.

"No! I didn't mean it that way!" she cried.

"Ha ha ha!" laughed Negi as he ran away. "So Konoe-san is in your heart! How interesting!"

"Negi-san!" complained Setsuna as she grabbed Negi and spun him to face her. "You don't have the right to say that about me! If we're going to discuss that kind of thing, then who's in _your_ heart!-? Is it Nodoka-san!-?"

"How did we get onto this topic!-?" squealed Negi.

"Because teasing Setsuna-nee-san is fun." giggled Chamo.

"I need to go to the toilet." Negi announced as he placed a hand behind his head.

"Oh. Okay." said Setsuna.

"We'll meet you here." said Anya.

"You are mean, Chamo." complained Setsuna as Negi left.

"Yes!" agreed Anya. "What were you trying to pull!-?"

"Oh, sorry." said Chamo. "I was just trying to have a bit of fun."

"But where is Chao-san?" sighed Setsuna. "We're supposed to meet her here on the airship. Hmm…"

"No need to worry." came a voice from behind her. "Trust me. It's not good for you-yo. I'm right here." They turned to face a smiling Chao who was walking towards them. She was wearing her Chao Bao Zi uniform.

"**Chao-san!**" cried Setsuna.

"Finally!" cried Anya.

"So, how does it feel to time-travel?" asked Chao. "Personally, I find that experience is the best teacher so I decided to have you discover this yourself rather than explain it in the beginning. I had to put sleeping pills in the tea-yo. Ones that even a professional wouldn't notice. I didn't want you getting suspicious of an evil plot! But I'm sorry that I had to deceive you all."

"What!-?" cried Setsuna.

"You drugged us!-?" Anya gasped.

"There won't be any lasting negative effects." Chao reassured them as her smile widened.

_Come to think of it._ thought Chamo. "There is something I wanna ask you first." he said. "A time travelling spell…No matter how much of a genius you are, a normal human cannot succeed in making a time machine. Who are you?-!"

"You want to know more about me-ne?" asked Chao. "Well, you're right. Unfortunately, I'm not human." Her smile faded slightly before brightening again. "I'm also an alien from Mars-yo!"

"What kind of joke is this!-!-?" cried Setsuna.

"Seriously!-?" cried Anya holding up her palms. "An alien!-? From Mars!-? How gullible do you think we are!-? This isn't Science Fiction!"

"No, I really am a non-human alien." said Chao. "But that's not how I was able to make the time machine. That just comes from genius and hard work."

"Well, in the class, there are vampires, robots, ninjas and even spirits." said Setsuna. "So I won't be surprised even if you _are _an alien."

"Well, you're one to talk, Sakurazaki-san, ne?" said Chao as her smile widened. "But I won't hold that against you. I'd prefer it if I was merely half-youkai."

"You even know…!-?" began Setsuna before pulling out her pactio card. "What is your real intention here? If you betray Anya-sensei or Negi-san's trust, as his partner, I will not forgive you!"

"Calm down, Setsuna." said Anya, though her eyebrows had narrowed. "I nearly thought that you were an enemy in Kyoto. Let her explain before we resort to violence."

"Plus that outfit isn't very intimidating, even if it does suit you." said Chao as her grin widened. "But you needn't worry. I want you all to use the time machine to enjoy the festival. I certainly don't want to hurt Negi-kun. After all, he is my relative."

"WHAT!-?" cried Anya. "How could you _possibly_ be related to Negi!-?"

"Wha…What!-?" agreed Setsuna as she stepped back.

"Is it really so hard to believe?" asked Chao. "You only know Negi-kun's closest relatives and only on his father's side of the family-ne? Well, my relationship is a bit more distant. How do you think I know about magic? I know the stories about my relative, The Thousand Master."

"Then how are you related to him!-?" asked Anya as she threw her arms into the air.

"Martians never lie." said Chao. "But we do have secrets. And I'm going to have to keep this one for now. But if you and your allies use my time machine for the festival, I'll tell you more. You must especially bring Kagurazaka-san. Make sure that you bring her on several loops to help her prepare for the tournament."

"Why do you need Asuna-san to prepare for the tournament?" asked Setsuna.

"You'll get a better idea of that when it starts." said Chao as she raised a finger. "And here comes Negi-kun!" Negi was indeed walking back to them.

"Hello, Chao-san!" he greeted. "I'm glad that the others found you. We were wondering where you were."

"And it's good to see you again as well, Negi-kun." said Chao. "Now, I wouldn't recommend that you use my device in the air, so I'll explain it to you when we land. For now, how about we enjoy the view-ne?"

/

After they left the airship, Chao said, "All right. Get out the gift that I gave you." Negi held out the pocket watch. "As you will have noticed, I made this machine to travel through time."

"**Wow!**" gasped Negi. "So this really _is_ a time machine!"

"That's right." said Chao with a smile. "This is the Cassiopeia. It's a high-tech piece of equipment that allows the user and their companions to jump through time, yo. You're lucky that it worked properly and didn't malfunction horribly, ne? After all, it's only been used twice and the last time was two and a half years ago. But let's not dwell on such morbid thoughts. They aren't healthy."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Negi.

"Yes." agreed Anya. "Were you expecting a malfunction?"

"I would have come up with something else if I expected a malfunction." replied Chao with a raised palm. "It's best to be prepared for unexpected, horrible events, though. This watch requires an enormous amount of magical power from the user. That's why I haven't used it. Thanks to you, the experiment was a success."

"So, you don't have that kind of magical power?" asked Anya.

"I just said that that requirement is why I haven't been using it, ne?"

"Eh...What would've happened if something had gone wrong?"asked Negi.

"You probably would have fallen into a different dimension and floated there for eternity, but don't worry about that." said Chao. "Clearly, there was nothing to worry about."

"**Hey hey hey!**" cried Negi.

"**You tested something that dangerous on us!-?**" complained Anya.

"We were Guinea pigs." gasped Setsuna.

"But clearly it wasn't dangerous." said Chao. "You all worry too much."

"Well, at least now I won't be late for my meeting with Nodoka-san!" said Negi. "Chao-san, thank you for lending me such a great item."

"Here's the manual." said Chao, handing over a book. "Feel free to use it as much as you like. Just please bring Kagurazaka-san with you on your trips to give her more training time."

"Thank you very much." said Negi. "I'm sorry, but we have things to do. We'd better get going."

"Please enjoy it." asked Chao.

"Setsuna-san, hurry!" called Negi.

"Let's not use the time machine as an excuse to waste time!" added Anya. "We have things to do before we meet the others."

/

_Chao Lingshen._ thought Setsuna. _She said that she's a blood relative of Negi-san, but also not human. What's going on? _"I still don't really trust Chao-san." she announced as they walked through the streets.

"Ah, Setsuna-san, Chao-san is a really nice person!" argued Negi. "Just trust her for now. There's no harm in it."

"Yes, while she was acting suspicious for a while, she seems all right again now." added Anya.

"But..." began Setsuna, "but we shouldn't use this unless we need to."

"If you're so worried about it, maybe you should look after it." said Negi.

"Hm. Okay." said Setsuna. "How are your schedules today?"

"Oh, okay." said Negi. He pulled out his schedule as Anya rummaged for her own. "Hm...I'm meeting Nodoka-san at four."

"I've got the tournament at five thirty." said Anya. "And I'd like you to watch me compete."

"Yes! I'll have to do that!" said Negi.

"But that would mean that you only spend an hour and a half with Nodoka-san!" gasped Setsuna.

"**Ah tha-that's not good!-?**" asked Negi.

"You really are a ten year old." said Chamo. "You don't know how to spend time with a girl. But the schedule is already tight, so it can't be helped. I feel sorry for Nodoka-san. Only an hour and a half."

"Is it really so bad?" asked Anya. "It's not like he has the same obligation to her that he has to me as a long time friend."

"It still seems sad." said Setsuna. "Well, as we're short on time, we can borrow the power of the watch again."

"That's fine." said Anya. "I see no reason not to use it now that we have it and have seen that it works. I suppose that I'll see Zazie's circus in the mean time. I have to do that eventually."

"Are you going to see Nodoka dressed like that?" Setsuna asked Negi, staring pointedly at his rabbit outfit.

"Is that not a good idea?" asked Negi.

"Being disguised is not what we have to worry about now, Aniki." replied Chamo.

"What do you have to do before meeting Nodoka-san?" asked Setsuna.

"Well, I had to walk around and see some of the others as well." replied Negi as he looked at his schedule.

"Forget it, forget it." Chamo suggested as he waved an arm. "Cancel them all. Let the other us handle it. We're supposed to use this a few times with Asuna-nee-san anyway."

"In that case, we'd better use the time to help you get ready for Nodoka-san." suggested Setsuna. "But Konoka-ojou-sama is better at this than me."

"We can call her with the pactio card." suggested Chamo. "And Anya-aneki, before you go, could you call Chiu-ane-san as well? She's good with clothes."

/

Konoka had been very excited to have her first conversation via pactio as well as to help Negi prepare. Asuna had been with her, so Konoka had brought her along. "I can't believe that I got roped into this." said Chisame as she handed Negi a shirt. "I have plans for today!"

"Well, thanks to Chao-san, we don't have to worry about that." said Konoka with a smile as she placed a hat on Negi's head. "Do you think the hat is too much?"

"The hat's fine." said Chisame. "This still seems like Science Fiction though. Why do things have to start changing to Science Fiction as soon as I'm starting to get used to Fantasy?" After they had finished changing, they left the shop to discover a familiar face rushing towards them. "Is that Sasaki-san?" Chisame asked.

"Yes, it is." replied Asuna. "Hey, Maki-chan! What's the rush!-?" Makie turned towards them and adjusted her direction of movement slightly in order to run right up to them.

"Hi everyone!" she greeted them. "I just want to get to my performance with lots of time to spare, Asuna-chan. By the way Negi-kun, thank you so much for the pa-pakuti...the card-thingy! I really like it, but I didn't get round to asking how to use it."

"I...made a pactio...with...?" began Negi as his eyes widened.

"Oh...oh dear." said Makie. "This is the you from before, isn't it? So you don't know yet!"

"What!-? You!-? No, we didn't know." sighed Chisame. She turned to Negi. "What, were Konoe-san, Sakurazaki-san and Kagurazaka-san not enough for you!-? So you decided that you needed to kiss Sasaki-san as well!-?"

"I-I don't know anything about this!" Negi protested as he waved his hands.

"Whatever. If you need to use the pactio, hold it in your hand and say 'adeat'. Then, when you're done, say 'abeat'."

"Okay! Thanks, Hasegawa-san!" said Makie. "I better get going! Bye!" She ran off.

"But...you don't need to rush...if you have time travel." Chisame slowly muttered to herself before sighing. "I guess that we'll have to sort that out later."

/

Kotaro and Ayaka took their seats and waited for the play to begin. The curtains opened and those playing Theseus and Hippolyta walked onto the stage.

"Beautiful Hippolyta, our wedding is just four days away but it still seems to move too slowly for me." Theseus began.

/

"I heard that it doesn't even have to be a confession. Even a kiss will work. And if it's a deep kiss, it'll work twice as much!" came Haruna's voice through Nodoka's cell phone.

"Eh! A deep...!-? P-Paru, why are you telling me this!-?" Nodoka cried as her face reddened. "A date is enough! Y-you pressured me into this in the beginning!"

"A date isn't enough!" Haruna protested. "You won't get a better chance than this! Otherwise someone else will steal him from you!"

"B-but he's not mine to steal from!"

"He will be if you listen to me!"

"I-I can't give N-Negi-san a deep kiss! What k-kind of girl would that make me!"

"You've kissed Anya-chan before for your pactio! It should be easier to kiss someone you like and you should do it more passionately! Think about it!"

"But I can't just...!"

"Oh, sorry. Am I interrupting?" asked Negi from behind Nodoka's shoulder.

"Oh n-no!" squealed Nodoka as she snapped the phone shut. "We've finished!"

"Were you waiting long?" Negi asked. "Sorry about that."

"Oh, um, I j-just got here m-myself, so..."

Meanwhile, Asuna, Setsuna, Konoka and Chisame joined Yue and Haruna behind the bushes as they watched Negi and Nodoka. "They're both shy." laughed Haruna.

"They actually look cute together after all." declared Asuna.

"I don't think that matters." muttered Chisame. "It doesn't make the age difference any smaller."

"Oh, don't worry about that." said Konoka. "I'm still not sure about the hat though. Se-chan, what do you think?"

"Eh? I think it's really cute." said Setsuna.

"Wha-? When did you guys get here?" asked Haruna as she turned towards them.

"Yahoo!" Konoka greeted her with a wave.

"Well, it's good timing anyway." Haruna continued. "There's something I wanna ask you, Hasegawa-san."

"What?" sighed Chisame as she turned towards Haruna.

"I will come straight out with it. Is there a chance for Nodoka?" asked Haruna. She pointed at Chisame. "What is your relationship with Negi-kun right now?"

"Wha…?" cried Chisame as she stepped backwards and widened her eyes. "Okay, fine! We! Are! Roommates! That's it! We don't even train much together! He's ten years old! I'm not interested in him and I don't see how someone else _would _be! I don't know who he's interested in and I don't really care! How often are ten year olds interested in girls anyway!-?"

"Well, I've read about…" began Haruna.

"Don't use your manga as a basis to judge reality!" cried Chisame. "We don't live in a manga! Or a book! Or any other professional work!"

"Why did you feel the need to mention 'professional work' in particular?" asked Yue with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, if my world was created by someone who wasn't a professional, it would explain a lot." sighed Chisame.

"We're getting off topic." said Haruna. "The point is that there's still a chance that Negi-kun could develop feelings around this time and I'm asking you who has the best shot of making him like them. Spill it."

"I'd actually like to know that too." said Setsuna.

"And you're asking me because…?" asked Chisame.

"Because you're his guardian and rank high on the suspect list!" replied Haruna.

"Okay! That proves that your suspect list is absolutely bogus!" said Chisame as she flung her arms into the air. "And what makes you think I'm his guardian!-? Why not ask Hakase!-? Or Anya!-?"

"Hakase would only be able to tell if someone was in love if a machine told her." said Haruna with a laugh.

"What about when _I _told her?" asked Konoka.

"Okay, but a machine was involved then." replied Haruna with a shrug.

"And Anya?" asked Chisame.

"Yeah, that'll turn out well." said Haruna as she rolled her eyes.

"Well, Konoka and Asuna were also given some responsibility over him." added Chisame.

"Don't look at me!" said Asuna as she held up her palms.

"If we leave out the time when we're asleep, even you librarians spend more time with him than I do! But if any of you paid attention, you'd notice that he's too young for this anyway!" added Chisame.

"Exactly!" agreed Asuna. "He's too young to fall in love!"

"Besides, Westerners don't usually end up with their first girlfriend anyway! That's just something from fiction!" Chisame finished.

"Oh, Negi-kun and Nodoka are moving." said Konoka.

"Hm, gotta hurry and catch up." said Haruna. They all stood up.

"Hang on there, Saotome!" said Yue. "Weren't we going to leave them alone today!-?"

"Ah, I'm still interested." said Haruna with a smile as she placed a hand behind her head and followed the others as the couple walked down the street to a bookstore.

/

Anya sat in her seat and watched as the ringmaster, whose face had been whitened and was wearing fake cobwebs walked onto the stage.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen!" he called out. "And welcome to the greatest show on Earth! The Nightmare Circus!" He waved an arm and his cape and a drum roll began as the floor filled with mist and brightly coloured lights turned on. A hearse drove into the ring and giggling clowns began to climb out.

/

As the second act of the play began, Kotaro finally perked up as Natsumi finally took to the stage.

"Hello there, spirit! Where are you going?" asked the actor playing Puck.

"Over hills and dales, through bushes, briars and parks, through floods and fires, I go everywhere, faster than the moon itself." answered Natsumi. "And I serve the fairy queen. For her, I add dew to the greenery. Tall cowslips are her pensioners. Look at their gold colours. These rubies are favours to us fairies. I must look for some drops of dew here and add them to every cowslip's ear. Goodbye spirit. I've got to go. Our queen and her elves are coming soon."

"Being faster than the moon isn't very impressive." whispered Kotaro.

"The moon is actually pretty fast if you consider the distance it has to travel." replied Ayaka.

"Still, who talks like that!-?"

"She's being metaphorical." Ayaka explained. "She's explaining the role of her character in the world in a way that we can relate to her."

"Why?"

"So that the story means more to us." Ayaka replied. "If we understand the motivations of the characters, we'll enjoy the story more."

"It'd be easier if there was more action." Kotaro sneered as he leaned back into his chair.

"Emotions can be entertaining as well." Ayaka replied. "You should learn to enjoy them for your sister's sake. I can help you with that." She gave him a smile. "Now, let's watch the rest of the play."

/

Anya watched as the tent seemed to fill with smoke and fireworks and Zazie led a horde of blob-like creatures into the ring. She was dressed in a black and white jester suit and seemed to cartwheel up the tallest pole in the ring. Once she reached the top, she grabbed the trapeze and swung near the centre of her swing, she flipped, grabbing the trapeze with her feet. She then pulled some batons out of what seemed to be nowhere and began juggling them, while upside-down, swinging on a trapeze.

A man dressed in spandex and a cape, riding an armoured elephant then entered the ring. The man climbed onto the elephant's head before being picked up by its trunk and flung into the air.

Zazie caught him with one hand while continuing to juggle with the other. The man then breathed fire, setting Zazie's batons alight as she continued to juggle them. Zazie swung the man over to another trapeze and the two began to loop-the-loop on their handles, Zazie by her feet. Zazie blew out the flames and pulled out five knives and a bowl of fruit.

She began to juggle them, slicing the fruit in the air and catching it in the bowl. She grabbed one of the knives which transformed into a spoon as the others transformed into doves and flew in a ring around her. She ate the fruit from the bowl while hanging upside-down by her feet from the swinging trapeze. The spoon then transformed into a top hat which she dropped the bowl into before it transformed once again, this time into a brightly coloured handkerchief. She wiped her mouth before tying the handkerchief to the rung and lowering herself down its ever increasing length.

A man rode into the ring on a unicycle and she lowered herself onto his shoulders. She then pulled out six balls and continued juggling as he drove her out of the ring again.

/

"Watch out!" cried Negi as he lunged forward. Nodoka tripped over a book and fell into his arms. Negi twisted, trying to stabilise himself and Nodoka. He managed to steady himself just as Nodoka was right below him, looking up into his eyes from his arms.

"Oh oh oh, that was nice!" cried Haruna from her hiding place. "As expected."

"Hey!" said Asuna with a blush.

"Oh...So sorry." Nodoka apologised as she blushed and stared up at Negi. It was the best look at her eyes that Negi had ever had. They were beautiful. Dark but clear with a twinkle from the reflected light. The unusual purple colour matched her hair and seemed to fit her rather than looking unnatural and out of place. They were large and deep enough to give him the feeling that he was being pulled into them where he could swim in a dark lagoon at night where all was peaceful and relaxing.

"No..." began Negi before suddenly looking up.

"What are you doing, Negi-san?" asked Takane. She had just walked in with Mei and they were both blushing. Mei held a beeping device in her hand.

"No, that's not it, this is...We just tripped." said Negi as he helped Nodoka to her feet.

"While everybody is on a look out, you're dating a female student? Do think you are special or something?" asked Takane. "Although the effect is one hundred and twenty percent on the last day, it's still as high as sixty to eighty percent on the first day. Isn't it a bit careless to do this now?"

"No, that's not it." said Negi as he stretched out his arms in front of Nodoka. "We're not dating or anything no matter what your machine says!"

"Oh?" asked Mei. "Because it says that her stats are high enough for her to be considering confession and recently spiked. While they're not exceptionally high and indicate that she _probably _won't confess today, another spike like that would mean that she's almost sure to confess! Regardless of what you say, she's clearly finding this romantic and could confess if you continue!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Negi. "It's rude to say such things!"

"Sensei, for you to continue would be dangerous! Step away from the student!" ordered Takane.

"No! I won't let you take her!" cried Negi. He grabbed Nodoka's hand and guided her away from Takane and Mei, weaving through the bookshelves to slow them down. As they followed, he turned back and they slipped out the door.

/

Zazie was back in the ring with what seemed to be every member of the circus. They were all standing on a platform that was being lifted by the strong man. He held the platform against a ramp that the other members had used to climb onto the platform and would also presumably be used for them to leave once again. The acrobats formed an intricate pyramid on top of the elephant, with Zazie at the very top, balancing on her hand with which she held the head of the performer below her.

/

"This way! They're still following us!" cried Negi as he led Nodoka down another alley. He continued to make turns at various intersections before his eyes widened and he darted his head about in the middle of a street. "They're coming from both sides!" He suddenly dragged Nodoka through a door and up the stairs until they reached the roof. "Sorry about that! I think that we're okay for now."

"Who were those people?" asked Nodoka.

"They're acquaintances of mine." said Negi. "We're technically colleagues, as Principal Konoemon-sensei asked us both to work on a job, but you don't have to worry about that. I'm so sorry. It was supposed to be a happy festival but now it turned into this." He bowed and scrunched his eyes shut.

"No, not at all. That's not true." said Nodoka as she raised her arms before holding a fist in front of her chest. "That's not true."

"Oh, I know!" said Negi as he lifted his head and began to smile once more. "Is there anything that you would like me to do as an apology?"

"Anything I want to do?" asked Nodoka.

"Yes. It can be anything. Even something magical! Of course, I couldn't use my spells or my friendship with Anya to get you exam questions or something like that. It wouldn't be right. But anything else."

"Anything?" asked Nodoka.

"Yes." said Negi. "Anything." She was obviously really uncertain. He could hear the beginning of what she was about to say but still had no idea what she was about to ask.

"I...Negi-san...I heard a lot about you from Anya-sensei. She denies it, but she cares about you a lot. I can see why. You...are just as kind as you sounded...in the stories she told us about you. I...I heard about...how brave...and determined you are. I know all about how you want to...find your father. It's...so sad that you don't know where he is. Ev-even Anya-sensei has-has had a hard life. I-I would have never...thought that I could help someone like Anya-sensei...but I did. And-and I liked it...I liked helping her and I would like to help you too."

"But Nodoka-san, this is supposed to be something to make up for today!" said Negi. "And you're already helping me so much!"

"No." said Nodoka. "I-it's not enough. I want to help you more. Be-because I enjoy helping you, Negi-san. I enjoy...spending time with you and...I enjoy knowing that I am able to help...but-but...I know that I can't help you as much as I want to yet."

"Wait, Nodoka-san, what are you...are you...wai-!" began Negi as he held out his hand, but Nodoka had now closed her eyes and balled her fists in determination.

"Negi-san, I know that you need more partners and I like you. I like you so much that I want to kiss you. If that kiss is for a pactio, then that's fine, because I want to be your partner! Please, even if it's just for a pactio, please kiss me!"

/

Anya watched as the lion tamer placed his head into the lion's mouth. The stadium suddenly filled with gasps and screams as the lion shut its mouth. But the lion tamer stood up and his head popped back out from his shirt.

/

Negi began to glow and his eyes glazed over. "All right Nodoka-san." he said in an eerie monotone.

"Are you all right, Negi-san?" asked Nodoka.

"I am fine. Unfortunately Chamo-kun isn't here. Therefore, it'll have to be an ordinary kiss."

"Um...O...kay. Are you sure that you're all right, Negi-san? If we need to wait for Chamo-san, then I don't mind."

/

"Crap!" cried Chisame as she ran towards the building. "The World Tree just flashed! And Negi did too! Knowing our luck, that can't be good! She probably confessed to him after all!"

"If so, good for her!" said Haruna.

"No! Not good for her!" cried Chisame. "Negi was told not to let anyone confess as it might cause freaky mind control, making people into love slaves or something."

"Cool!" cried Haruna.

"No! Who thinks that it's a good idea to use mind control to make someone love you!-?" asked Chisame.

"Me?" asked Haruna. Chisame facepalmed.

"Ignore her." said Yue. "The important thing is making sure that they're all right. If he's been affected by magic, we need someone to drain that magic from him. Such as one of his pactio partners. Preferably one who won't be affected by any negative magic." She turned pointedly to Asuna.

"Fine!" said Asuna.

"Activate the artifact that you got from Negi and get up there as fast as you can. You may need to boost yourself." Yue told her. "We'll be right up."

"Got it." said Asuna pulling out a card. "Adeat! Sim tua pars!" She was instantly covered in armour and wore a round, white shield with a red rim. It was also marked with a red cross running through a circle. She jumped, soaring onto the roof of the building.

She stared at Negi who was slowly advancing towards Nodoka with a glazed look in his eyes. "What's going on?-!" she asked. "What's wrong with you!-?"

"I have to kiss Nodoka-san." said Negi.

"What are you talking about!-?" asked Asuna.

"Um…Y-you really d-don't have to if you don't want to N-Negi-san." mumbled Nodoka.

"No. Nodoka-san asked me to kiss her so I must." replied Negi.

"Nodo-What!-?" asked Asuna as she span around. "Did you ask him to kiss you!-?"

"Um…Y-yes…but…I didn't th-think he would start acting so s-strange afterwards." Nodoka replied as she tried to cover her flushed face. The door to the roof swung open and the rest of those spying on the date ran out. Negi slowly turned to face to the crowd.

"Oh, look." he said as he stared at the occupant of Konoka's shoulder. "Chamo-kun has arrived. He can draw a pactio circle."

"Honya-chan told him to kiss her and now he's acting weird!" Asuna explained.

"He looks like he's being controlled by something." said Setsuna. "This-this is the power of The World Tree."

"We'll have to stop him before he does something that he'll regret." said Chisame.

"Right." said Asuna as she stepped in front of Nodoka.

"Please move out the way, Asuna-san." said Negi.

"No way!" replied Asuna.

"Then I'll have to move you." said Negi. "Come to me, eleven spirits of wind and bind my enemy. Sagitta Magica, Aer Capturae." Asuna raised her shield and the magic arrows dissipated upon connecting with it.

"Asuna-san, you have to dispel the magic that he's being affected by!" called Setsuna.

"Try using your harisen." suggested Yue.

"All right!" said Asuna. "Could you hold him still?"

"Adeat!" said Setsuna and her card turned into a dagger. She let go and fifteen copies of it formed in the air. They flew towards Negi, piercing his clothes and pinning him to the floor.

"Abeat!" said Asuna. She tucked her card away and pulled out another, saying, "Adeat!" She then swung the newly formed harisen which connected with Negi's head. The glazed look in his eyes was instantly replaced with one of horror. At that moment, Mei, Takane and eight of her shadow puppets jumped onto the roof.

/

"Wha-wha...Did I...? Did I really...?" began Negi.

"I knew that this would be trouble." said Takane. "What happened here?"

"Who are these people!-?" asked Asuna. "Did they come to help?"

"Eh...I think that they're acquaintances of Negi-san." replied Nodoka.

"They are co-workers of ours for the duration of the festival." explained Setsuna. "We're all supposed to protect people from the magic of The World Tree, which Negi-san was affected by."

"He was affected by the magic of The World Tree!-?" asked Takane.

"We've already removed the influence of the magic." Yue reassured her.

"How could I...?" began Negi.

"I see." said Takane. "Although a lot of unprecedented factors have led to this unfortunate incident...this wouldn't have happened if you'd realised the importance of this mission and had committed yourself to your job, Negi-san! Plus you exposed a student to a potentially dangerous situation. As an employee of Mahora Academy, you should have known better."

"Ah ah ah..." said Negi. "I'm sorry. I got carried away by the festival. I understand my mistake now."

Takane and Mei blushed. "It's not easy handling a ten year old kid." whispered Takane.

"He's so cute, it's unfair!" replied Mei.

"Um...Because of the fact that you're still needed for the rest of the festival, we're going to leave the matter at that, but be more careful next time!" Takane said with a blush as she turned away. "I can't let this kind of thing happen again!"

"Yes." agreed Negi with a bow. "I'm so sorry, everyone! What did I actually do?"

"It doesn't matter." replied Yue. "It was the influence of the tree."

"But I even caused trouble for Nodoka-san...It's supposed to be a happy school festival." Negi placed a hand behind his head as he turned towards his date.

"No, please forget about it." replied Nodoka.

"Again, as soon as we're in a safer place, I'll do anything as an apology." said Negi.

"No...really, please forget it." said Nodoka.

"Well, let's finish our time together and see what we think afterwards." said Negi.

/

"Kazumi-san, let's not do it." Sayo pleaded as she floated along behind the reporter. "I don't think that you should trust that person."

"But I'm very interested in the World Tree." protested Kazumi. "Besides, we have ways of making sure that she isn't conspiring against us."

"But she stops talking whenever something suspicious comes up." replied Sayo. "As if she knows that we're listening."

"And I do!" said Chao as she walked out of the shadows of the alley. "I take it that you received my note and are considering joining me anyway, though-ne?"

"You can hear me!-?" gasped Sayo as she raised a hand to her mouth. "You know about me!-?"

"I know many things, Aisaka-san-yo!" smirked Chao. "The difficulty has always been making sure that others don't find out about me as you've demonstrated, ne? It was hard enough keeping my secrets from the class representatives, but your artifacts were too difficult for me to hide everything from, much as I tried."

"You know about our artifacts?" asked Kazumi with a frown.

"As I said, I know many things. But I'd much rather have your abilities on my side."

"And what exactly _is _your side?" asked Kazumi with a raised eyebrow.

"You've seen my recent conversations, ne?" asked Chao. "You know that I'm working towards exposing magic. I have reason to believe that it is in the best interests of everyone. As a reporter, you too wish to document magic, ne?"

"Yes, but I don't want my friends to be turned into ermines." replied Kazumi.

"It is not in my interests for any of your friends to spend years behind whiskers." said Chao. "If all goes according to plan, it won't happen."

"What do we need to do?" asked Kazumi.

"You've examined my conversations, ne?"

"Yes." replied Kazumi.

"So you know that I've given time travel technology to your friends, ne?"

"I do."

"I need you to join them. I'll give you the technology to track their Cassiopeia. I also need you to make sure that Kagurazaka-san gets in more practice with her artifact. Then, I need her to join the martial arts tournament."

"Which one?" asked Kazumi.

"I'll buy them all so that there will only _be _one." Chao grinned. "You can be my announcer."

"Anything else?"

"Yes. Don't let Hasegawa-san make a pactio with Negi-bozu." said Chao. "It would be hazardous to the plan."

**Omake:**

Setsuna, Negi and Anya floated around in the void. Back in Japan, Chao glared at her Cassiopeia. "Well, this sucks-yo!" she said.

**Class Representatives at Mahora Academy:**

As a school built my mages, Mahora has several built in magical features, some of which affect the students directly. The founders of Mahora considered the Class Representative or Iinchou to be an important position and decided that any individual elected to be one should have magical aid in fulfilling their duties. As such Mahora Academy automatically provides anyone elected to be a Class Representative for one of its classes with some magical ability. These abilities provide the class representative with supernatural ability to understand and communicate (such individuals being referred to in the magical community as "Great Communicators"), considered by the founders to be the most important ability for a class representative to fill their duties. Class representatives gradually gain greater power over communication over the years that they serve their post but the slow awakening of these powers and the tendency of those not aware of magic to dismiss the supernatural results in most class representatives not realizing that there is anything special about their powers. Ayaka has served as class representative for class A for most of the years which she has attended Mahora and is thus rather accomplished with these powers for someone her age though her powers will continue to improve if she maintains her position. The other member of class A to previously hold the position is Satsuki. Ayaka's powers as class representative allow her to understand any language regardless of whether or not she has even heard of it before, unscramble any code automatically and pierce through any attempt to disguise communication. She can pick up on any communication with any of her senses regardless of how little sense it makes. For example, she can feel conversation, smell text and yes, hear body language (This is how she can understand Zazie, even over the phone and if, for example, Zazie was holding a letter, written in a language that Ayaka had never heard of, in code, in invisible ink, Ayaka would have known what the letter said, though she would have assumed that Zazie had told her). She is also capable of intercepting telepathy, provided she is within hearing range of the sender or recipient. Assuming that she continues to remain class representative as is likely, she will eventually gain the ability to discern communication from beyond the reach of her senses, pick up cell phone conversations, television and radio broadcasts and even look at webpages with her mind.

_**From the files of Chao Lingshen, Temporal Renegade:**_

**Full Name:** Kageyama Hikari

**Birth Date:** 7 April 1990

**Death Date (In My Original Timeline): **9 June 2014

**Blood Type:** AB

**Likes:** Control, organisation, power, banter, secrets, intimidation.

**Dislikes:** Mollycoddling, being out of the loop.

**Religion:** Shinto.

**Sexuality:** Most likely heterosexual though this is uncertain as she views sexuality as merely a tool to control. She has displayed attraction to my ancestor, but that doesn't say much after all.

**Noteworthy Family: **Her family's influence is purely mundane and unlikely to affect my plans.

**Affiliations:** Class Representative of Mahora Academy Junior Girl's High class 1A, member of The Public Speaking Club. Her only true ally in her class is Nakahara Minami. However, her nature as a Great Communicator means that she is perfectly capable of communicating with Arcana Midori (better known as Tatsumiya Midori) despite the fact that she simply believes that she has picked up Japanese Sign Language easily. As such, she is used as an interpreter for her.

**Background:** The Kageyama family used their wealth and political influence to secure a spot for Hikari in Mahora Academy. They also used that influence to ensure that she became class representative. They needn't have bothered. Even from a young age, Hikari had a love for power and the ability to get what she wanted. Her silver tongue was only strengthened when the magic placed on the school made her into a Great Communicator. Upon entering Junior High, with the mixing of old classes, she only had one possible rival in Barahime. But Barahime had only maintained her position of class representative due to her own family's influence and was glad to hand the reigns to another. Even if she wasn't Barahime hadn't honed her abilities to the same extent and didn't have the same social abilities, being a far more physical individual. Early in her school career, she gained the closest thing she had to a true friend in the form of Minami. While Hikari appreciates her and she both likes and respects Hikari in return, she is first and foremost Hikari's minion and will always act in her best interests, no matter how little she likes it.

**Abilities:** As a class representative of Mahora Academy, Hikari is a Great Communicator. She uses this ability to "sign" with Midori, despite the fact that despite what she thinks, she doesn't know how to. She also uses it to supplement her already silver tongue. Now, no one can ever miss her subtle compliments and veiled threats. Even without this boost, she would still be an excellent manipulator and master at using social interaction to gain everything she wants. She also has the complete loyalty of Minami, granting her extra resources and another set of eyes.

**Possible Impact on My Plans:** I do not want her to find out about my plan before it is fully implemented as she is sure to interfere in order to gain an advantage for herself. Unfortunately, as a Great Communicator, hiding secrets from her is extremely difficult. However, I have taken extreme precautions to prevent any Great Communicators other than Satsuki from finding out about my work. It is because of them that I leave my notes locked up as they would break any code and in many cases, wouldn't even need to see my notes to read them. Hopefully, my extreme caution will prevent them from finding out.

_A/N: 1. The haunted house was kind of fun. Haven't written anything like that scene before. It required a lot of research and effort._

_2. Zazie doesn't use quotation marks when "speaking" to Ayaka for the same reason that Satsuki doesn't use them ever._

_3. There was some concern that some scenes were too similar to canon. I was actually a tad worried about that. However, things should change more now that Ayaka's in. _

_4. For those wondering about why Eva agreed to train Negi: She also wants to keep a close eye on him and it would be suspicious to Anya for her to refuse when as far as the others believe, Eva needs Negi to become more powerful to break the curse. _

_5. As for why Anya doesn't want Negi to spend time with Makie, Anya was freaked out by Makie's obsession over Negi's photo's (because he's cute.)_

_6. As for Nodoka, she has known a decent amount about Negi since before his arrival and Anya wasn't aware of her plan to ask him out until it happened (Technically, Nodoka wasn't much better off as Haruna pressured her into that)._

_7. As for why Negi didn't leave soon after arriving, the in-universe reason is: He was originally planning to, but Anya convinced him to stay for a while and help out as well as giving her the opportunity to come with. Also, he now wants to help Eva and train under her for a while._

_The out-of-universe reason is: At first I was planning to have him arrive later and make that true, but I realized that that would cause me several problems._

_8. Ayaka's role here was probably a controversial development: Ayaka and Kotaro get along MUCH better than in canon. Largely due to the fact that they met before Ayaka met Negi. Plus I think that they're a perfectly viable ship anyway even in canon._

_9. What I'm trying to do with Mahorafest proves that I'm insane. The time jumps will be an even bigger logistics nightmare than in canon! I mean, I made Ayaka kidnap herself (okay, exaggeration, but still pretty close)!_

_10. Yo dawg! I heard you liked Mad Scientists, so I had a Mad Scientist play a Mad Scientist!_

_11. You may notice that Chao's dialogue is more different from her canon-self's than for other characters. There are reasons for this._

_12. For those who are wondering Chao hasn't lied once._

_13. I assume that they are going to translate the play (which I'm assuming is A Midsummer Night's Dream) into modern Japanese and I'm therefore rendering it in modern English._

_14. In case anyone is wondering, the amount ahead of time that Negi can see depends on how certain the event is. It' almost useless at predicting someone as uncertain as Nodoka is being. It's just an anti-ambush spell. He has better ones for actual combat._

_15. While I was the one who came up with the concept of Great Communicators, it was Darkenning who gave them that name._


End file.
